Earth Battlefield Season 3: The Great Fiend
by Starart132
Summary: One year after the Darkness Dragon World plan was stopped by Gao and his friends, a new threat emerged in the city. The Great Fiend and his buddy are hunting down the Omnilords with an army of one hundred demons, heart filled with a thirst for vengeance. If they aren't stopped, the Earth is going to become the next meal for the fiend. On Break. Next Episode: 12 July 2020
1. Episode 1: They Who Desire Vengeance

Author Comment: Hello everyone and welcome to the third season of Earth Battlefield. I hope you are going to like it. It came out a month earlier than expected, but I am motivated right now.

Many months passed since Azi Dahaka had been put in jail. Times moves on and many minor events happened in the life of those who saved the Earth from Darkness Dragon World.

At the beginning of summer, Drum was rejoicing for the monthly vacation, but turned into a nightmare when he had a surprise visit from his father. His vacation turned into a bootcamp, with Gao dragged into it. Some way to reward some of the heroes who saved the world.

At the end of summer vacation, Tasuku became a Senior Police Officer. He became the one who command the Buddy Police Force of his age, which recently became the Buddy Police Force Junior. It was to distinguish them from the adults who were working at the Buddy Police Force as children wouldn't be recruit anymore. The boy and his buddy Jackknife proved to be quite efficient with their new responsibilities and got the help and support from Stella. He still had to go to school after all.

The Buddy Police Force became big enough to handle everything on their own. The children didn't need to act when a crime was committed. It was only when something big was going on that they were called. The children and their buddies were the professional when a big fight was coming.

When the year came to an end, the monsters who were studying were freed from the obligation to study at school and they all celebrated for the night, before all having a headache from the alcohol abuse, which was also Drum first time to get drunk.

Kyoya often visited his buddy in jail and simply had casual talk. The only thing special was that the boy began to give the world another chance, seeing the result Hinako was giving for Japan.

Japan exampled with the election affected the rest of the world. Now, most of the countries had began to built their laws for the buddy monsters. Their presence was now authorised with a buddy I most countries. Their laws were based on Japan and evolved with the structure given by Hinako and her party.

The last thing was that Terumi was often with Testuya, completely putting aside her hostility for the boy and beginning to embrace his joy of life with Asmodai and her buddy Medusa, now that she completely recuperated from her operation.

And now, there was a dangerous foe and his human buddy, wandered the city of Tokyo, in search of those who wronged them. The duo was animated by one desire that could bring ruined to Earth, revenge.

* * *

**Episode 1: They Who Desire Vengeance**

Morning came and Gao was peacefully sleeping in his bed with his buddy. Eventually, the boy woke up and sat on his bed. He checked on his buddy and quietly climbed off his bed and dress up.

The boy had peach skin, amber eyes, black hair with a few red strands. He wore a red shirt with a yellow sun of it with an unclosed blue jacket, a blue pant and his hands were covered with white bandage. He didn't change his types of clothing during the year, still holding to his inspiration to be the Mighty Sun Fighter.

His buddy, in his SD form, woke up when the boy left the room, as his stomach grumbled, "Want… pudding," the pudding lover said.

He climbed off the bed and put his armor. It was a new set of armor he obtained after his summer booting camp on Dragon World.

He was a red and orange humanoid dragon with a long tail, a pair of silver horns on his head, a small one on his snout, amber eyes and long blond hair. He wore a blue helmet with blue armored pants.

He climbed down the stairs and saw the old dragon Tenbu, "Hi grand-pa Tenbu."

Tenbu was a serpentine dragon with green skin, and pale-yellow underbelly, a pair of solver horn, pink beard and a long pink mustache. He wore a red helmet with two spikes, and yin-yang crest on his body, "Hello there young dragon," he replied. He chuckled at the nicknamed he obtained in the family. It was recent, but the old dragon enjoyed seeing as a wise dragon. It was nice to be considered a member of a family, "What is-" he gasped when the red dragon was already in the kitchen. He saw the boy eating his breakfast and the red dragon joining him. Tenbu softly chuckled and joined them for their meal, "What is the plan for today?"

"I heard that they were a few sales in the mall grand-pa Tenbu," Gao replied as he checked his clothes, "I am starting to get a little too short in these and…" he checked around, "I want to choose the same thing, so I'm trying to avoid mom and going there early this morning."

"Yes. You mother came pretty late last night after a date with your father Gao. They accidentally woke me up, but Suzumi was lovely in a dress," he kissed his claws as if he released it.

"Mom is married," the boy replied. He sighed, _things never change with him. Probably too old to change anyway. _Once they finished eating, the stood up and went together outside the house. It was early in the morning, but the son was shining brightly.

"Today is a perfect day to go outside," the old green dragon declared as he stretched his body. He could feel the warm light on his beard.

"That's right," Drum agreed, "Those morning is rare on Earth, but they are beautiful."

"Dragon World is different than Earth," Gao said, remembering his booting camp. He wasn't that found of it, but the boy remembered one thing. He couldn't just forget it at the last day of the booting camp.

* * *

**Many Months Ago Dragon World**

Drum was panting as he finished lifting heavy rocks. He put them on the side as his muscles were covered with his sweat, "Please. Tell me it's good enough dad."

"It is," he tapped the snout of his son, "It's not because you defeat Azi Dahaka that you can think you can get lazy. This is the best way to spend time together."

"A simple diner would have been perfect," the younger dragon sighed, but had a small smile.

Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII turned around with a small smile, he whispered something that his son heard, "Our son grown so much."

That little thing was enough for The XIV to stand up and be ready to face anything else. Even if it was something his father whispered, that was something he would not let go to waste.

"You think you are the best Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV?" a dragon yelled at him.

The boy and the two dragons turned towards a black dragon with red mane and wearing a blue tore short. Gao recognised the dragon as Barlbatzz. What surprised the boy was that the dragon double in size in half a year.

The black dragon hit his chest and yelled, "You are wrong! I am the best dragon of this world and I'll show it to you right now!"

Drum looked at his father and asked, "Who's that jerk dad?"

"Barlbatzz. A dragon whose duty is to clean my house right now!" The XIII yelled at the other dragon.

"As if! I am not some lowly dragon!" the dragon replied with pride.

The ruler of Dragon World sighed, "I supposed his pride inflated with his growth spur."

"Does that happen often?" Gao asked.

"The Punisher is really big, but he was my size for a while. Then, in two years, turned into a giant dragon," The XIII replied.

Gao mind blew up at that revelation. He never knew it was possible for a dragon to turn into a giant quickly.

"This is a nice test," he turned towards his son, "Son. I want you to fight this stupid dragon-"

"Don't call me stupid old fart!"

Anger veins appeared on the forehead of the old dragon, "- and beat him until he cries. No time limits. Just make him cry like when he was born."

Drum looked at the prideful and angry dragon, then back at his father, "You sure?"

"Yes. I want him to cry!"

Barlbatzz jumped from his spot and landed in front of the red dragon, "Prepare to lose! I shall be the one who will rule over Dragon World one day! And you will regret the humiliation you put my family!"

"Let's do this!" Drum yelled.

Gao witnessed a one-sided battle as he never saw. Drum was beating the other dragon up fairly easily and sent him away. One thing was certain, it was that no matter how many time Barlbatzz felt, he always stood up and returned for another round.

As the battle continued, Gao asked, "Why is he that way?"

"His ancestor was one of the most powerful dragon clan that existed, until I defeat his father and rule over dragon world. With The Punisher, his father was the other one who could have ended up at my place. Barlbatzz heard many stories from his mother but following the current path was staying what his father ended up as."

"His dad is like a janitor?" the boy asked.

"Yes. He lost everything in an uprising that failed. Barlbatzz looked up at his father, but ending up like a… janitor as you said, before dying of a deadly disease. Well… Barlbatzz following the same path was horrible and he obviously hates it."

Drum gave one final punch that broke the snout of the pride dragon and sent him on the ground. Drum had blood on his fist and panted, "Had enough. Please… tell me you had enough. I'm really going to kill you."

The gray dragon tried to stand up, but slip on his own blood and felt on the ground. No matter how much he was in pain, not a single tear came out of his eyes. His pain was excruciating, but he let nothing come out of his eyes. His pride would never forgive him if he cried.

The XIII approached the wounded dragon and looked in the only good eye remaining, "You have lost Barlbatzz. You cannot win this fight," he pressed a claw on the broken snout and made the other dragon screamed, "You are just bigger, not stronger. My son managed to defeat Azi Dahaka. You are far behind. You are stubborn and stupid."

"ARGH! Curse you all!" he yelled.

The XIII pushed the broken snout again, "If you want to truly challenge my son, there is only one way! Follow the same path as my son. As for the training path, your father is alas dead, so you have an unfair disadvantage," he pulled the mane of the dragon and declared, "Then I shall train you."

Drum turned gray, not out of fear, but pity for the gray dragon.

Barlbatzz attentively listened to his enemy, _Follow the path of that damn XIV hum? _ His reptilian eyes rested on Gao, the buddy of Drum, _one day. _He thought.

Which was something Gao didn't hear.

* * *

**Present Day**

A sound made the boy come out of his thought and searched for the source of it. Drum nodded, recognising the style quite easily, "He must still be around."

The trio followed the melody and saw a dragon with black scales playing with his instrument. The dragon was surrounded by humans and monsters listening to his melody the dragon played with passion and noticed the trio. He gave them a warm smile as he kept playing.

It was Troubadour a member of the Purgatory Knight. He had gray and white scales, amber eyes, fin on his arms and the side of his head. His body ended with a long tail. He wore black clothing with armor plates of the same color on his chest and legs. He also wore a black cape, a black hat with a long black feather. He held in his claws a black guitar with the hole having a devilish blue eye with black iris.

Once the lyrical dragon finished, the crowd applauded, "Thank you everyone. No matter how many time I play my music, it is always a pleasure that everyone is enjoying my melody. I am sorry everyone who wanted to hear more, but my friends are here. Don't worry, I'll be back soon," he bowed to everyone and turned into his SD form, which looked similar to his real form, but was smaller and cuter. He joined Gao and the dragons by his side, "Hello Gao. It has been a month since we last met."

"That's right," Drum nodded as he crossed his arms with a small smile.

Tenbu thought, _Drum changed so much in a year, _feeling proud of the red dragon.

"How's it going?" the boy asked the gray dragon.

Troubadour gave a thumb up, "Everything is going well. I made a friend with a human named with a girl who enjoyed my music. We often talk together at the park after my performance. Sometimes, she even likes to dance at the rhythm of my melody. I like her a lot," he let out a warm smile, "I only played my music when I finished everything I have to do and this morning was light on it."

"Is Demios around?" Drum asked.

"No. And if you wonder if he might come here because I'm not back in my own world, then no problem. I came here to accomplish my duties."

"Duties?" Tenbu curiously asked as he approached the dragon.

The Purgatory Knight nodded, "Yes. I have personal and not personal duty. For example, I have to play music after I finish the other duties such as making sure that no one is causing trouble. I help the Buddy Police Force a little, not to cause any trouble, relaying Azi Dahaka's order in Darkness Dragon World, making sure that no Darkness Dragon caused trouble or I'll bring them back to our world myself, checking how's Tasuku doing so Demios won't worry for him too much-"

It was then that Drum realised something important Troubadours said, "Wait! Wait wait wait wait!" he waved his hands before asking, "Relaying Azi Dahaka orders? So, you visit him?"

"Yes. I am his messenger. I give him news about what is going on in our world and bring the others to his trusted soldiers back in our world," the gray dragon innocently replied.

Drum suspiciously gazed at him, "Feels like something you shouldn't say right?"

"Azi Dahaka don't mind if I tell you or not," Troubadour waved his hand dismissively, "It's to make sure there isn't anyone taking our ruler place and trying to invade the Earth by force. Believe me, some ambitious Darkness Dragon tried," he crossed his arms.

"Good to know you can prevent trouble for Earth," Tenbu declared.

"And don't worry. I like the way the Earth is," the darkness dragon hit his chest.

The red dragon lightly smiled and sighed in relief, "Good."

"What about you Gao? How's it going?" Troubadour asked.

"We are going to the mall and check on the specials. Except for that, nothing big. Grand-pa Tenbu is still trying to charm any woman he crossed path with and-" the looked at the green dragon who noticed a few of them and tried to sweet talk on each of them, but it was a little overwhelming for the dragon, "Well…"

"Grand-pa Tenbu can't keep up," Drum concluded before chuckling.

Troubadour giggled, "Good to know. I won't stand in your way any longer. Have a nice day and until next time," he returned to his spot and began to play his music, as his friends told him good-bye and went their way.

* * *

Near the mall, a boy was eating a few hamburgers quickly with large appetite. He stood at an isolated place where he wouldn't get the attention of anyone. It was important they remained discreet for that they planned.

Ikazuchi had spiky yellow hair with black lightning-shaped striped, brown eyes with lightning-shaped pupils as well as thick and black, lightning-shaped eyebrows, sharp teeth and nails. His body is quite muscular. He wore a gray shirt and white coat with yellow and red parts. On his back were two red lightning bolts shaped like wings, brown pants, black gloves and red claw-like belt.

"**How are you holding up?"** a voice said in the mind of the boy.

The boy finished his meal and replied, "Don't worry Yamigedo. I'm fine. I just have to eat a lot."

"**My presence is affecting you much more than I feared. Still hungry?"**

"No. I'm full. I don't have your endless appetite," the boy answered to something invisible.

"**You can say that again when you are imprisoned for millions of years… I think it's millions," **Yamigedo replied as he emitted a few grunting in the mind of the boy.

"Anyway. We have to find Tenbu. Me missed our chance last time, but we can get him," the boy said.

"**Careful Ikazuchi. Tenbu is a cunning bastard. Don't think you have a chance to beat him face on. He is surely not alone."**

"How should we get him?" Ikazuchi asked as his muscles tense in his body.

"**An ambush. We attack him when he drops his guard. We got for the kill," **the Great Fiend declared.

"Good," the boy replied.

"**We have to find him first thought. We missed our chance before, but now, we need to find him and wait for an opportunity. We got used enough to the layout of the city and-"**

"He's here," Ikazuchi cut the monster.

The black shadowy head of Yamigedo popped out of the chest of the boy. With his four orange eyes, he looked closely where the boy was pointing. He saw the green dragon with pink mustaches with a boy and a red dragon by his side, **"That way much easier than I thought. Ikazuchi. We have to be careful. Don't draw attention and carefully follow them."**

"Your head will bring attention," Ikazuchi replied with a small smile.

The monster chuckled, **"You're right my friend," **his head returned in the chest of the boy, **"Now. Let's take our time and kill Tenbu on one hit. As long as he's in this form, one strike on the neck and he's dead."**

"We wait," the boy agreed as they went in the mall, where Gao went.

The boy carefully stalked the boy and the two dragons. His eyes remained fixed on the green dragon. He looked at his target, waiting for the moment to kill him.

"**Ikazuchi. Don't look at him too much or he might feel you," **Yamigedo warned his friend.

The boy didn't reply in public, but understood. He looked forward, knowing that his buddy might do that part of the job instead of him. When they climbed the stairs, the boy decided to take the risk and continued forward.

Yamigedo remained inside the body of the boy, but used everything he could to keep visual contact with their target. He saw them entering somewhere and said, **"They went in a store… I think. Climb at the next weird moving stairs. Ikazuchi. This place is perfect… If we want to strike from above."**

The boy did as his friend said and climbed two floors higher. He then looked around as if he was looking for the store. He could feel his buddy attention towards the store Tenbu went in.

"**There's out," **the Great Fiend warned his buddy.

Ikazuchi sighed with some annoyance, not from what his buddy said. It was to look like he couldn't find what he was looking for and kept walking. Yamigedo did prepared the boy to use deceptive method in case they needed to act discreet.

He had a large disadvantage, which was that he was on his own. He didn't summon any of the Hundred Demons or it will immediately be complicated everything. If things went wrong, none of the demons could be summoned. It takes time as long as Yamigedo hadn't reform his buddy.

All he had was his skills and his Deck, containing the spells crafted by Yamigedo, when they discovered that spells made by monsters took those form now. It was much easier than learning everything to cast it yourself.

The boy was close and above the trio. He made sure to keep walking forward. His body began to tense. The moment to strike was so close, he felt like he was already beginning the fight. His chest felt a little heavier. The moment was so close. If he failed, he would let his buddy down.

"**Wait for it. Still too many humans around him," **the Fiend warned the boy. He could feel his anticipation, **"Remember, failure isn't defeat. I rather know that you failed than hurt yourself my friend."**

He frowned, but lightly nodded. The tension was raising more and more for the boy and his Fiend as the moment wasn't coming yet. There was so much they could walk above them to have the perfect chance.

Ikazuchi suddenly felt tense. He wasn't sure why, but felt like eyes were dead set on him. He wanted to look down and find out who was watching him this intensely.

"**Don't look down Ikazuchi! Keep looking forward!" **Yamigedo quickly ordered, a little harshly.

"But-"

"**Don't! Look forward and ignore your feeling! Don't ask what is going on!" **The boy heard the voice of his friend and it was tense. He also heard a hint of fear in his voice. The monster felt remorse for being so harsh, but for the safety of the boy, he had to be, _**I'll apologies later, **_he observed down and saw the eyes of Tenbu set on the boy. The Great Fiend did everything to hide his presence.

Eventually, Tenbu looked forward again as the boy asked, "Is something wrong Tenbu?"

"You saw something Grand-pa Tenbu?" the red dragon asked.

"Nothing. Being my age, you have so many enemies that you believe that one is so close to you sometime," the green dragon replied before lightly chuckling.

"Ooookay," the two others replied uncertain.

_**That was... **_The Great Fiend himself couldn't be certain of why the old dragon even said that. He continued to observe and felt some relief in the body of the boy. The monster felt the same way too. Eventually, he noticed that the perfect moment will come soon, **"Get ready Ikazuchi. The moment is coming now."**

The boy breathing lightly accelerated as the time come, _once I jump, I will cause a commotion. It will be loud and they will hear me. I have to strike at the perfect time, _he had his hand near his deck and waited for a signal.

He felt his body beginning to burn and his mind always told him to give the signal now. It repeated many times.

The crowd split and the trio was at their most vulnerable state. Isolated from the crowd, **"Now!"**

Ikazuchi released all the cumulated stress into one offensive. He passed over the ramp and jumped down. Many people yelled when they saw him jumping like that, but ignored them as he used his power to charged at Tenbu, not knowing that he was using his buddyskill on the wings, "Thunder Claw, Narukami," he turned a card into a gauntlet covering his right hand. It was a black and gray gauntlet with three sparkling yellow claws made of electricity. He was near Tenbu when he saw the amber eyes of the other dragon fixed on him.

"Tenbu!" Drum yelled as he grabbed the tail of the older dragon.

"You won't save him!" Ikazuchi yelled.

"What is-" Gao said before blood splatted on his face.

Despite the red dragon pulling the other dragon, the claws slashed the back of the older dragon neck.

"**Not deep enough," **Yamigedo grunted.

_Dammit!, _Ikazuchi grunted.

Tenbu felt on the ground and painfully grunted as a pool of blood quickly spread under him.

"You will die accursed Omnilord!" The boy furiously yelled as he charged to finish the old dragon.

"Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" Gao yelled as he stood in the way of the yellow haired boy, He blocked the claws with his own black and golden gauntlet ending with five claws, "I'm going to arrest you!" before the two teenagers entered in a fist fight.

Drum covered the wound with his hands, "Tenbu! Say something!"

"Drum," the old dragon managed to weakly replied. He could barely keep his eyes opened.

"Someone! Call an ambulance and the Buddy Police Force!" the red dragon yelled.

He saw someone doing as told and it lightly reassured him. Another human with his buddy came with something to temporary bandage the wound, "Thank you," the three tried to spot the bleeding while the battle continued. Drum had faith in his buddy, but gave a few gazes.

Yamigedo grunted as Ikazuchi was struggling against the boy. He knew nothing about Gao, **"Ikazuchi. I'll give you some of my strength. Knock that human out and we quickly finish Tenbu before more come."**

"Do it," Ikazuchi replied as a dark aura surrounded him.

Tenbu saw it and before losing consciousness, he whispered, "You're back… Yami- ge… do," and closed his eyes.

"Tenbu!" The XIV yelled.

Ikazuchi's assault couldn't pass Gao defense. Despite the boost given by his buddy, his adversary was quick to see his attack and block them, _what is going on?_

Yamigedo gasped as he realised quickly what was going on. He could feel something wrong with his buddy, **I'll take care of things from here on out Ikazuchi! **

"What do you-" as the manifestation of Yamigedo came out of his buddy.

He was a large shadow with his orange eyes locked on Gao, **"Out of my way human!"**

"What is he saying?" Gao asked, not understanding the Great Fiend, as he saw the claws coming at him. He grabbed a card and yelled, "Blue Dragon Shield!"

A blue shield blocked Yamigedo attack, but Ikazuchi grabbed the arm of the Mighty Sun Fighter, preventing him from casting another spell.

"**No one will stand in our way!" **The Great Fiend yelled as he prepared to attack again.

"That is enough!" someone yelled.

A green dragon came and gave a violent kick on the right cheek of the manifestation. As the kick went in the cheek, Ikazuchi face was also affected. It was as if he received the kick too. The boy released Gao and was sent away. He bounced on the ground, painfully grunting.

"Is that a stand?" the green dragon named Jackknife asked.

"You're okay Gao?" The buddy of Jackknife asked.

"I'm okay Tasuku," Gao replied with relief.

Tasuku was a boy with peach skin, spiky blue hair and reddish eyes. He wore an orange vest with a teal jumpsuit.

His buddy Jackknife was a green bipedal dragon with a paler green on his underbelly, amber eyes, a long tail. He wore a black and red armor covering his shoulders and a part of his chest, and a helmet with a blade on it that was currently pointed at their adversary.

"It's not over!" Ikazuchi yelled at them, grabbing another card. Yamigedo noticed that his friend was already starting to pant.

"You are under arrest for attempt murder on a citizen of Tokyo and assaulting a member of the Buddy Police Force! Surrender now!"

"Never! Tenbu will pay for what he did!" The criminal replied furiously.

"**Ikazuchi! We have to leave! We have no chance to beat them!"**

"We can fight them Yamigedo!" the boy stubbornly replied.

"**No! More are surely coming right now! We are outnumbered! We have to retreat right now!" **Yamigedo ordered his friend.

Tasuku and Jackknife charged at Ikazuchi to arrest him.

The boy grunted at the demand of the Fiend, but nodded, "Fine. We are going to let you live for now Tenbu, but next time we meet, you will die," before he grabbed a spellcard and teleported away.

"Dammit!" Tasuku grunted.

Gao joined his buddy and asked, "How's he doing?"

"Not good Gao," the red dragon replied while his buddy used a healing spellcard to slow down the bleeding.

Tasuku joined Gao and asked, "What happened here?" he could already guess but needed more detail.

Gao explained what happened. They were interrupted when the ambulance came, "I'll tell you the rest later. I have to do."

Tasuku nodded as his friend climbed in the ambulance.

Jackknife stood by the side of his buddy and grumbled, "I have the impression it's only the beginning."

"What was that thing coming out of that boy?" the blue-haired boy wondered.

"It felt like a stand, you know, from that manga," Jackknife said.

Tasuku gazed at his buddy, but also made the conclusion when the criminal reacted when the thing was also hit, "But it's not."

"I know," the green dragon agreed.

* * *

Gao sat near the intervention room with his buddy. The boy had his cellphone out and wrote what happened, just like what he said to Tasuku to Commander I, "Dammit," the boy grunted.

"If only I was faster," Drum grunted.

"If only we were faster," his buddy replied.

"Tenbu almost got killed by this human and we couldn't do anything. Who was he and that shadowy monster? I never saw anything like that before," the dragon grabbed his head and shook it.

"At least, you saved Tenbu. He would have got him if you didn't act in time," the boy gently tapped the shoulder of the dragon.

"Y-yeah," the red dragon replied unconvinced. He thought about it and something came back, "Tenbu said something before he lost consciousness."

"What did he say?" The Sun Fighter asked.

"Yamigedo. He knows who that thing was," he replied to the boy.

"I add this on the report," Gao said as he wrote the name of the thing with the agressor. He sent it and a man came to them.

"How is he?" Drum ordered.

"We finished suturing the wounds. He is currently resting. He will recover," the doctor said.

That awoke great relief and just in time, as the rest of the Mikado family joined them. Gao told them what happened and the atmosphere turned into a grim one.

"Whoever it is, he will come back," Gao's father commented.

* * *

Troubadour stood in front of a glass. He went in prison to visit his ruler. The dark dragon waited and the three-headed dragon called Azi Dahaka came forward.

"You come again Troubadour. What is it?" the ruler of Darkness Dragon World asked.

"There's been a fight in the mall and Tenbu was wounded. I checked who caused it and I learned one name. Yamigedo. It was the monster you mentioned right?"

Azi nodded, "Yes," _that means that everything is beginning now. I have to prepare for my part, _"Troubadour. Contact my buddy Kyoya. Tell him that Yamigedo just manifested today. He knows what to do."

"Of course, Azi Dahaka. That is all I have to say. Wait. I learned on my way here that Darkness Dragon World has been stabilised for now. There is no trouble in the upcoming future," The lyrical dragon reported.

"Good," the three heads looked at each other and the Purgatory Knight left them. Azi Dahaka returned to his jail, _the Great Fiend is finally back. Invading this world was pointless from the start right Tenbu? _He lightly chuckled.

* * *

Ikazuchi appeared inside of a cavern, hidden by a waterfall. In the deepest part of the cavern, there was an only a sleeping bag and non-perishable food. The boy walked towards the corned of the cavern and sat on the ground. He continued panting for a while, before he recovered enough strength.

The manifestation of the Great Fiend was in front of the boy, looking at the waterfall.

They remained quiet for a long time. Eventually, the yellow-haired boy gazed at his friend, "I'm sorry. I failed to kill him. If only-"

"**Do not apology for that Ikazuchi. None of this is your fault. The moment we strike, there would have been a commotion anyway," **the manifestation approached the boy. He noticed the bruise on the cheek of the boy, **"It was the fault of the red dragon. He reacted too quickly. Even Tenbu didn't see you coming. Any of them could notice us, but we managed to incapacitate Tenbu. Ikazuchi. There is always a next time."**

"Okay," the boy replied half convinced. He looked at the ground and sighed, "Just a little more and you could consume his life and take back what he took away from you."

Once again, they were quiet for a while. Yamigedo was the one who break that silence this time, **"Ikazuchi. Is there anything you aren't telling me?"**

"Hum? No. There is nothing," the young human replied.

The spirit of the Great Fiend approached the boy, **"But you are still tired. The battle was a quick and short one."**

"I used everything we have Yamigedo. Don't worry about it," Ikazuchi replied, avoiding the gaze of the monster.

The Great Fiend wasn't an idiot. Something else was going on. He tried to find answer three more times, but the boy was stubborn. All he accomplished was annoying the boy, **"Fine!" **he turned around and put his hands on his hip, **"Don't tell me! Stubborn kid."**

"I'm fifteen!" Ikazuchi yelled.

"**And you are acting like you are eight," **the fiend harshly replied. He looked down and sighed. He turned around and approached the boy once again, **"I'm sorry. I shouldn't… I've also been harsh back at that mall, but it was to make sure you wouldn't get hurt. Tenbu was looking at us and if you looked back, he would know we were planning something. And…" **his spectral hand was near the bruise of the boy, **"Even so, you got hurt because of me."**

"That's nothing. Nothing compared to what they did to us," the boy replied as he grabbed that hand.

"**Still, I'm sorry for your wound Ikazuchi. Anyway, you need to rest and I to prepare our next attack. We are going to need my soldiers. There are more enemies that I hope for," **he returned in the body of the human.

"I'm not tired," the boy grumbled.

"**Yeah. Right. I know you are tired," **Yamigedo replied. He lightly chuckled, **"Try to lie better next time."**

* * *

A boy was eating his diner alone. He gazed at the picture of him and his father. He let out a loud sigh. His father was still in prison for his crimes committed when he helped Tenchi. It was a long sentence, _I hope dad is alright, _the boy thought.

Someone knocked at the door. He stood up and walked towards him. He checked who it was and recognised the girl at his door with her usual uninterested expression. He opened the door, "Hi Sophia."

"Hi Shido," the girl replied as she entered in the house.

The boy was about to close the door when a monster came in, "Hum- Y-you!" he grunted, barely containing his anger when he recognised Gallows.

The monster was avoiding the gaze of the boy.

Shido turned towards Sophia and asked, "Sophia. What is the meaning of this? What's going on?"

She looked at her friend and replied, "Many things. I'll explain it right now," she resumed what Kyoya told her.

"Wait. Someone tried to murder that dragon… This is bad," he sat on a chair and felt like he was sweating already.

"He had been stopped for now but he escaped. If you want to know why Gallows is here, is because Kyoya has a mission for us," Sophia said as she sat on a chair.

"With him?" Shido grunted.

"Yes. With me. Sha," the monster grunted.

"Yes. This mission will determine if the Earth will end up as a diner for Yamigedo or not," the girl explained, leaving little place to objection.

The boy paled as he hit the table, "Why me? I don't want Gallows as my buddy anymore! You know what he did!"

"I didn't put your father in jail! Sha!" Gallows yelled at the boy. He saw the boy about to protest and yelled, "And I won't deny it is my fault he made that decision. You don't have to say that!"

Sophia sighed, "Shido. This mission is important. You know what will happen if Yamigedo eat the Earth right?"

"I know. I'm not stupid. But I'm sure you got better choice than me," Shido protested more.

"The other one would be Davide, but he is a bad choice."

There was a small awkward silence in the living room.

"I don't have a choice," the boy gave in, but glared at his buddy.

"I was forced to come here too you know. I know when someone doesn't want me! Sha!" the Darkness Dragon grunted.

Shido had to admit that it was probably true. He would have come back earlier or never if it wasn't the case, "Fine. I don't want to die, you or dad. Besides, Kyoya is the one paying the bill for my house right now," he sighed, "What does he want us to do."

"Team up with Yamigedo and his buddy," Sophia replied.

Gallows and Shido gasped, "Is he crazy?"

"That's the order we have," the girl replied.

"Fine," the two agreed.

The boy put his hand on his face, _and my nightmare with him continue, _he thought when his deck case was put in front of him by the monster who ruined his father's life.

The girl could tell it was a bad idea to made those two team up once again, but Kyoya and Azi Dahaka precise that it was needed. The only good thing was that Gallows wasn't pushing it too much, for now.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. As you can see, the beginning of this season is quite different from the show already. You can also notice it is starting more brutal than the previous season.

The battle was short because it was the first fight and the antagonist plan were a quick strike before bailing out with Tenbu's corpse. It failed.

I made Batzz appear in this episode because I'm already preparing the next season with a few foreshadowing. I also explain why will turn into a freaking big dragon later on.

Yamigedo and Ikazuchi are different from the show, as they are friends, their background is different and other things that will be reveal when the story, A Boy And His F(r)iend will reach its conclusion.

The next episode might be split in two parts, or put as a whole: Blizzard Of Greed.


	2. Episode 2: Blizzard Of Greed

A week passed since the attack of the Great Fiend against Tenbu. It took a week for the old dragon to completely recover and release of the hospital. Once he came out, Gao and Drum brought him to the Buddy Police Force Headquarters, where they would have an important talk.

Every members of the Buddy Police Force were present, listening to what would be said.

Commander I was sitting on his chair, looking at Tenbu. He was a man with peach skin, short black hair and brown eyes. He wore wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves, a red cape and green pants. He adjusted his glasses as he asked, "Tenbu. I received the report on what happened, but Gao added that you might know who this Yamigedo is. We want to know what is going on."

"We are sure they are going to attack you again grand-pa Tenbu," Drum worryingly added.

Tenbu gazed at everyone, winking at the girls. He saw the young red dragon worried face and coughed a few times, "Yamigedo is known as the Great Fiend. He is a monster from a world that met its demise long ago. He is the only survivor of his kind," he skipped his deep personal connection he had with him. Now wasn't the right moment, "For a while, he was a benevolent Fiend who helped the Omni Lord to vanquish a dangerous foe that threatened to consume many worlds as it was what destroyed his own world. One day, he turned on us and enslaved or recruits' monster from many worlds, creating his Hundred Demons."

Everyone whispered at the word demons.

Testuya asked, "Are you one of them Asmodai?"

The pink demon replied, "No. I am not a servant of this Yamigedo. There is demon and there is demon. Those two are not the same."

There was a long silence, before a few humans commented, "Right," to one of the worst explanations ever.

Commander I nodded, "Anything else?"

The old dragon nodded, "Once he finished recruiting, he began eating worlds. Planets that were consumed until nothing remained."

"He can eat planet!" Tasuku yelled.

"That is one dangerous foe," Jackknife concluded.

"After his fourth, he came to devour the Earth, in an era where humans weren't existing. The Eight Omni Lord… Me included, sealed Yamigedo in a powerful prison," he crossed his arms, "We didn't kill him because the great foe I spoke about, will come back and only him can permanently defeat this foe. Now, he escaped his prison, incapable of taking shape. He must be too weak to reform his body for now. What I know is, that he is out here, waiting to get his revenge on us Omni Lords."

"Grand-pa Tenbu… You are an Omni Lord?" Drum asked.

"Yes. I am the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu. I am the Omni Lord of Dragon World. I am also Yamigedo's personal target. He wants me dead before anyone else," the old dragon concluded.

"Then we have to keep you on close watch," Commander I said.

"And find a way to seal him again," Tasuku concluded.

"For that. You need eight Omni Lords. You only have one for now," the green dragon said as he played with his pink mustaches.

* * *

**Episode 2: Blizzard Of Greed**

Ikazuchi sat and eat many cans of non-perishable food while Yamigedo was thinking of their next move. The two were in deep thought when they heard footstep.

The boy was ready to fight the intruders while the Great Fiend entered in the body of the boy, "So they find us," he grunted.

"**Get ready Ikazuchi. We fight for survival," **his friend said.

Two humans and a monster came to them.

Magoroku Shido was a boy with peach skin, short brown hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a green shirt, green pants and red epaulette.

Sofia Sakharov was a girl with pale peach skin, blue eyes and long white hair. She wore a blue jacket over a pale blue and white dress.

Gallows was a monster with a black body, pale brown bones for his arms, hands, the side of his body and a skull over his black head ending with a pair of silver horns on each side of his head. He wore a big red scarf.

"Who are you?" The boy ordered the strangers.

Sofia raised her hands and replied, "There is no need to fight. We are not your enemies."

"What?" he suspiciously replied.

"That's your reply? Sha. Sha. Sha. You need to be more subtle when you negotiate with someone who can easily kill you Sofia," the Darkness Dragon commented.

"**Be at ease Ikazuchi. They are serious."**

Sofia frowned at the reply of Gallows, "My name is Sofia. This is Shido and that jerk is Gallows."

"Whatever," the monster crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" Ikazuchi asked.

"We want to help you," she pointed her finger at the boy, "Because you made enemies with our enemies."

The boy wondered who it was, "You mean those two boys who attacked me?" _Where were they?_

"Our leader wanted to conquer the world, but they stopped us," Sofia continued. She took a step forward and added, "Right now. He cannot do anything. The Buddy Police Force is watching him."

"But helping you will give us an opportunity," Shido added.

Ikazuchi frowned, about to say no when his friend said, **"Wait Ikazuchi," **the boy thought that his friend sounded way too glad, **"This is perfect for us. Accept their proposal. But if they try to double cross us…"**

"Fine," Ikazuchi said, not giving them the threat. They would just suffer the consequence, "What's in it for me?"

"We will help you to kill Tenbu," Sofia said, "And you help us defeat the Buddy Police Force. Once this is done, you can do whatever you want. They will be out of our way."

"**Perfect. She sounds sincere," **the Great Fiend chuckled.

"Good. I already have something for you," the boy smirked. He did wonder why Yamigedo wanted help from someone else than him, _why is he so happy about it? Does he-_

The Great fiend manifested himself and showed a card to them, **"This is one of my hundred soldiers. Use him to lure out and kill Tenbu. Bring his corpse back here when he is dead, so I can consume him."**

The three looked at each other's confused.

"Learn English Yamigedo," Gallows said before chuckling, "Sha. Sha- Whack!" he was slapped and crashed on a wall.

"**Ikazuchi. Tell them what I said until the end."**

The boy repeated what the manifestation said, before slapping hard the Darkness Dragon again just as ordered.

Sofia looked at her friend. Shido grabbed the card, feeling nervous. He hid his emotion and nodded, "Right."

* * *

Gao went to school in deep thought. With everything he learned about Tenbu yesterday, he grew worried for the old dragon. He knew why Yamigedo wanted to kill Tenbu, but the boy with him, that was the mystery. He sighed as he entered in school. Class day was about to begin and went right in there. He sat on his chair.

"Hi Gao," a girl said next to him.

Since he changed class since last year, he knew only her. It was Paruko. She was a girl with peach skin, pink hair and green eyes. She wore a yellow and white T-shirt, blue tie, red short with black short legging and gray belt. She adjusted her red glasses.

Since they started their new year together, they often talked together a little.

"Hi Paruko," Gao replied as he sighed.

"How's it going?"

"Good. Tenbu is doing better since the attack."

"What happened?"

"Can't say more," the boy answered.

The girl was frustrated, but knew enough about him that it was about his job. School began as the teacher went in class and began the lesson.

* * *

Drum walked in the living room and saw the old dragon watching the news. The red dragon knew it was because he liked one of the reporters a lot. It was a pretty lady.

"Grand-pa Tenbu. Are you really feeling better?" he sat on the couch and looked at the scar on the next.

The green dragon chuckled and faced the young one, "Don't worry. I'm almost good as new. I might be old, but not rusty," he pat the youngling head, "It's going to take more than that to kill me."

"It didn't," Drum replied as he crossed his arms, "You could have died you know. You are acting like it didn't matter."

"Drum. I've survived many horrible things in my life. With my age that reached the hundred million years, something like this doesn't seem to matter anymore," he seriously replied to the teenage dragon.

Drum grunted at the reply, "But it matters! You are a part of the family! Our family! Everyone was worried sick when you were treated! We could have lost you!"

The green dragon noticed the eyes of the red one getting watery. He sighed and pat the fluffy hair of the red dragon, "I'm sorry Drum. You're right," he lightly smiled, "Thank you for saving me again. I'll try not to say those things anymore. Who will I be if I made you cry?"

"I wasn't about to cry," Drum proudly replied.

Tenbu chuckled, "Sure you weren't."

"Do you know anything else about Yamigedo? We will have to stop him before he gets to you," he gazed at the older one.

Tenbu thought about it, before negatively shacking his head, "Nothing comes for now. I'm sorry. Those were a really long time ago. Memories a little foggy," he said. He felt a little bad for lying to Drum. He knew much more than he let it go. The time wasn't right.

"Okay. If you remember anything, tell us," he said. He was about to add something when Tenbu face went to the screen. It was the time for the pretty reporter to appear on camera. Drum lightly smiled and sighed in a reassure defeat, _he ain't changing._

* * *

Shido was in his room with the card in his hand. The room was empty, except for the deck, the bookshelf and a piece of cake put on the side of the table.

He gazed at Gallows. The two silently glared at each other's. They both knew what they had to do, but none of them were trilled about it.

"What are you waiting for Shido? It's not going to rain inside you know," he crossed his bony arms in annoyance.

"Shut up! Just let me get ready," he nervously replied.

"Anyway. Let's begin now. Buddy skill on!," the darkness dragon declared as he fused with his buddy.

"I wasn't ready!" Shido yelled furiously.

The boy was now wearing a purple suit with pale brown bones and a helmet made of the same bones with a pair of silver horns, just like Gallows head.

"**Now you are. Sha sha sha. Let's begin before you ruined anything and put our heads in the line! You think Yamigedo will let us live if we do nothing?"**

Shido sighed. His detestable buddy was completely right. He took out the card containing one of the Hundred Demons of Yamigedo. It had a red mark on it, "Let's do this. Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!"

The card shined and soon a monster came out of it. It was humanoid monster with two shapes of blue exoskeleton, but mostly black, two pair of red eyes, a pair of horns on the side of his head, sharp mandibles. Four arms were floating around him with different weapons, a knife, an age, a sword and a stick.

Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed was ready to fight and kill!

"**Sha. Sha. Sha. Remember. Yamigedo said that his orders were already given. We just need to cooperate with him with the deck case and the other thing we have and-" **Gallows was cut when the monster grabbed the table.

"This is mine!" he declared.

"H-hey!" Shido yelled as everything already went out of control, "We have a mission given by Yamigedo remember!"

"This is also mine! Not yours!" Cocythus said as he grabbed the piece of cake.

"**Hey! That's mine! I was saving it after victory! Shido! Do something!" **Gallows yelled.

"It's yours. But remember that Yamigedo is watching us," the boy pointed his finger at the demon.

"**NOOOOO!" **The ice monster ate it and Gallows yelled in desperation, **"They only make this like once a week at best! You owe me one entire cake Shido!"**

"I hate you enough not to care," the boy replied as he grabbed the deck case and attacked it on his hip, "Let's finish this."

"**This isn't over! Sha!"**

They went out of the room as lunchtime was announced.

* * *

Gao walked towards the roof. As he marched, he felt like something strange was going on. He was lightly shivering, but mostly ignored it as he went outside and looked at the blue sky, "It is much warm under the sun," he said as he sat and took out his lunch. He was beginning to eat peacefully.

It wasn't long before he noticed that something was wrong. He looked at the door and realised that his friends weren't there yet, "That's strange. They are never late," he stood up and walked towards the door. He checked his cellphone and got no new message, "They would have warned me."

He opened the door and gasped when the cold air blew on his face. He covered it and grunted, "What is going on?"

"Gao!" Paruko yelled as she ran outside. Her body was paler than earlier and once she was out, "Close the door! It's freezing inside!"

The boy did so and felt the door cold, "Are you okay? What is going on?"

"I don't know. I was going to eat with my friends when I forgot something. It then suddenly went cold, as if the air conditioner went to overdrive… but it's freezing in a minute or two! People are stuck in the ice! We have to call anyone!" she took out her and was about to call when a voice came in the intercom.

"-Hello humans! I have the good news to announce that you are all my possession now! Your life is now resting in the palm of my hands! If you want to live, you have to give me everything valuable you have on me! If it is enough, maybe I'll unfreeze the school and everyone in it. Trading your life, which is mine, with your valuables, which isn't mine yet! One last thing! Gao Mikado! Bring Tenbu to the director office right now and I will definitely let everyone live, since their lives are mine to decide! I will kill him in the name of Yamigedo as I am, Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed, a soldier of Yamigedo!-"

The moment the boy heard that, he knew he had to call reinforcements. He looked at Paruko and said, "Call the Buddy Police Force now!"

"Already on it," she replied with her cellphone on her ears and walked away.

Gao took out a spellcard and summoned Drum by his side.

Drum jumped out of the portal opened and looked at his buddy, "What's going on Gao? You just called me out of the blue!"

"Drum! One of the Demons of Yamigedo is here and is freezing the entire school! He wants Tenbu's life!" The boy quickly replied.

Drum frowned and turned into his real form, "There is no way we are going to let that happen! We will not offer his life and we will let no one die!"

"I called them. They are coming right now, but it's going to take a few minutes. I also saw Tetsuya outside with his buddy. They tried to enter but can't," Paruko explained.

"Even if we call Tenbu, he won't come in time," Gao grunted.

"He will surely be called Gao," Drum said as he walked at the door. He grabbed it and tried to open it. He used all his strength and didn't work, "Dammit! It's frozen!"

"Drum. We have no time. Burn it and we go inside," Gao said.

"What about me?" Paruko asked, "I don't know how long before it might freeze the roof? I cannot call my buddy like you either."

The two looked at each other's. The red dragon answered, "It's best that you stay here. Even if it's freezing, it won't be like inside."

She nodded, "Be careful Gao," she said before standing by.

Drum breath fire for a few seconds. He stopped when the door started to turn red and opened it with some ease, "Quick Gao!"

The boy rushed inside, followed by his buddy who closed the door behind. With how small the corridors were, he turned back in his SD form.

"Damn! It's so cold," Gao said, already shivering. The corridors were now covered by frost. It was clearly feeling like it they could freeze if they don't hurry up.

"Where do we go Gao?"

"The director office," he shivered, "That demon is there."

They quickly proceeded to the director office. They had to reach the stairs and climbed down to the first floor. As they ran, they noticed the students and teachers freezing by the cold. Their lips were slowly turning blue. Everyone was trying to open the windows.

"Drum. We have to help them," Gao said.

"Everyone! Move away from the windows!" the red dragon ordered them.

They went out of his way. The dragon took his real form and breath fire on the windows. Once it was unfrozen, they opened the windows and it wasn't as that freezing inside anymore.

"Teacher. Can you bring everyone around here?" the boy showed his Buddy Police Force badge, "We are going to stop this demon."

The teacher nodded and the duo proceeded to the first floor. They stopped near a class when they recognised their friends, "Tasuku! Zanya!"

Tasuku was trying to help Zanya, who had his hand stuck on his desk, "Gao! We need help! His hand will freeze if we don't do something!"

"Did you call Jackknife?" Drum asked as they rushed by his side.

"No. My deck is in my locker. My teacher dislikes it when we have it. Lockers' frozen. Can't do anything."

"Gao. I cannot use my fire or I will burn him. And that also the case on the locker. I will burn his spellcards," the red dragon grunted in frustration.

"You are going to stop them, right?" Zanya asked.

"Yes, but you need help first and-"

"Go Gao. I'll be fine. My gloves are protecting me, but there must be more students who are in my situation. Stop that demon now!" the boy ordered.

Tasuku nodded, "Go for it Gao. I'll try to make sure it won't freeze."

"Hang on Zanya. Help is on the way," the boy said as him and his buddy went away.

"You sure you're okay?" the pale blue haired boy asked the other one.

"Y-yeah. It's cold… really cold, but I guess that distracting the demon will help us," he said.

"Jack will be here soon. I'm sure of it," Tasuku said to his friend.

Gao and his buddy reached the director office and stood there for a few seconds.

The red dragon listened inside and nodded, "They are here. Let's go Gao," the red dragon said as he used his drill to punch the door.

Inside, Cocytus looked at them while the stranger in his armor gasped when they barged in.

"It's over! Surrender now and release everyone!" Gao ordered.

"Give up what's mine? Never! All inside this school is mine! The school too!" the monster yelled.

"Looks like we have to fight our way through,"

The boy in the purple suit replied, "I'm sorry, but we cannot allow that. Plus, we know you got help on the way." He took out an object that looked like a black dragon skull. He raised it and said, "So, I'll make sure to isolate us from your friends! Darkness Barrier activated!"

Drum and Gao covered their face as the darkness came out of the skull. Once it calmed down, they looked around and realised they were in a strange dark and purple arena that felt like it was made of bones.

"Where…" the boy said nothing else.

The one in his purple armor replied, "We are in a barrier forged by our master, Yamigedo. No one can enter in here. The only way out is for me to release you or you defeat the Demon," he grabbed his deck and looked at them, "Since you refuse to bring Tenbu, we will fight you."

"And I'll kill you for trying to take what is mine and only mine!" Cocytus yelled.

* * *

Ikazuchi held a dark glass in his hand. The Fiend manifested themselves as they watched the upcoming battle.

"It's them again," the boy grunted.

"**We will get rid of them first. This is perfect," **Yamigedo said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Drum prepared his gauntlet and was ready to fight, but his buddy wasn't finished yet.

"Who are you?" he pointed his finger at the one in purple suit.

The other human thought about it and grinned, "My name. You don't deserve to know my real name, but if you want me to call by something. Call me Death Shido."

There was a long silence in the dark arena.

Cocytus looked around and confusingly asked, "W-what's going on? This is creeping me out!"

Gallows yelled in the mind of his buddy, **"Are you that stupid? I can't believe you are! Forget about the shooting in the foot expression! You shot in your head and your brain blow up! You just give them your name! You! Are! A! Total! Idiot! IDIOT!"**

* * *

Ikazuchi and Yamigedo felt their mouth about the fall. They weren't expecting to witness something.

"Yamigedo. Don't take it the wrong way, but I'm second guessing your decision to accept them," the boy commented.

The Great Fiend sighed for 10 seconds, **"Can't disagree with you."**

* * *

Drum frowned, "Gao… Do you think it's Magaroku Shido?"

Gao raised his shoulder, "I don't know."

"Right. You can't recognised someone in disguise, even if nothing else changes," the red dragon grunted, "Buddy. I am 100% sure of one thing."

"What is it?"

The dragon pointed his claw at Death Shido, "This isn't Magaroku Shido! He would make a mistake this dump! It's just to play with us! Look! His grin isn't even gone! He is playing with us!"

Shido mentally smirked at his buddy. Gallows gasped and tried to say something for a few seconds, **"How? Just… HOW?"**

* * *

Meanwhile, the boy and the Great Fiend were just at a lost.

"Was it on purpose?" Ikazuchi asked.

"**You know what. I just… I just don't care anymore," **the Fiend crossed his arms and grumbled.

* * *

Death Shido declared, "Now that the presentation is over… Who are you?" he knew them, but played the game of the stranger.

"Gao Mikado. And this is my buddy Drum Bunker Dragon," he activated his core gadget, turning his deck into a belt, "As the Mighty Sun Fighter. I will save everyone at school!"

"They are mine!" Cocytus replied with greed, "They haven't given me a single coin yet! No gold or jewelry! Those are mine now! I won't let you take those away from me!"

Drum and Cocytus charged.

Drum drill gauntlet quickly spin as he aimed for the face, but his punch was blocked by the sword and the axe floating around his enemy. The red dragon avoided the knife at the last second and ducked when the sword came at him. He used his hand to propelled himself in the air and passed the defense of his enemy, to give a kick in the face.

"Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma!" Death Shido yelled.

Cocytus easily endured the attack and countered with the axe. The red dragon blocked the blade of the ace, but it slid on the spinning drill and the side hit his shoulder brutally, making the dragon painfully grunted. He avoided the knife, but the sword was coming at him and couldn't get ready in time.

"Green Dragon Shield!" Gao yelled as a shield protected him.

"Thanks Gao!" Drum yelled.

"That shield has to be mine!" the demon yelled.

Death Shido checked on the other spellcards he had. He never used them before and wasn't an expert on it. He didn't have time to learn all of them, so he pushed aside those that were still unknown to him.

The two monsters continued to struggle and tried to overpowered the other. The red dragon avoided an attack at the last second and countered with a kick in the chest, sending the monster away.

"**Damn. That dragon is much stronger than before! And not in his flammable form," **the darkness dragon grunted.

Shido checked on his next spell as he gave a few quick gazes at his adversary.

Gao asked, "You aren't going to fight me yourself?"

He chuckled, "Why would I fight you? I barely know what you can do," the boy chuckled while his buddy groaned in his mind.

The Sun Fighter grunted at the reply, unsure if he was a good fighter or not. He prepared his next spell and checked on his buddy.

Drum was getting the rhythm in his battle and blocked as best he could with his gauntlet.

Gao looked at this and wondered if he should switch of mode, "Drum? Ready to go brave?"

"Yes! A sword will be better!" the red dragon replied.

The boy used his spellcard and his buddy changed form.

After the transformation, Drum now wore a bronze armor, larger than his original one with a helmet containing a purple jewel and wings on it, magenta loincloth and his crimson cape. His gauntlet drill turned into a silver sword with his drill at the middle of the blade.

"With the power of Dungeon world, I am now!" He pointed his large sword toward the monster, "Brave Drum!"

Cocytus saw this and gasped. He never witnessed such a thing. He furiously grunted, "This power should be mine!"

Death Shido grunted, "So your monster can change form, right?"

"**Dammit! I forgot he could do this with a card," **Gallows complained.

"Of course. This is the power of my clan! Don't underestimate us!" he charged with his sword and the battle continued.

* * *

Ikazuchi and Yamigedo witness it and frowned.

"**Those enemies are more dangerous than I expected. Dragons who can use the power of other worlds… It makes them unpredictable," **the manifestation carefully observed the battle.

"And he can keep up with your demon," the boy added.

"**I'll admit. I have greatly underestimated our enemies. No wonder Drum could stop us in time if he is that powerful already," **the Great Fiend replied. He then chuckled, **"But is power is still beneath me Ikazuchi. He is far from an Omni Lord. My demons can defeat him and his human friend."**

* * *

The boy smiled, "Of course. Your demons aren't to be underestimated. Cocytus should go all out very soon."

Cocytus was hit on the chest by the sword and painfully yelled. The next attack bounced on his exoskeleton when the spell used by Death Shido came.

Cocytus furiously yelled at the red dragon. His face darkened before yelling, "You will not take this victory. Victory is mine to obtain! It is mine! Only mine! You won't take it! It's mine! I am a powerful demon! I am stronger than you! It is mine! You won't take my strongness!"

Drum and Gao looked at the servant of the Great Fiend, who seemed to have lost his mind.

The demon looked at the red dragon as his eyes shined brightly, "Time to face my frozen hell dragon!"

Cocytus raised his hands and dropped them; the ground was suddenly beginning to be covered with cold moist.

The red dragon wondered what was going on and didn't like where this was going. His eyes observed the ground, getting more and more humid.

The demon lightly panted, but a grin was on his face, "Prepare to die by the Prison Emperor! Raised oh frozen land! Gut this dragon out!"

The stick began to shine brightly, just like the eyes of the demon. The air suddenly turned colder, but the moist was doing something strange. The dragon could see his reflection on the moist.

Gao knew something bad was about to happen and yelled, "Blue Dragon Shield!"

A shield came in front of the dragon. The moist suddenly froze and formed spikes that aimed at the red dragon. The shield blocked them, but some appeared behind Drum and pierced his back.

"Urgh!" the dragon braced the pain and activated his drill, taking air and distancing himself from the moist. Alas, there was also moist in the air that turned into spikes. He blocked some of them with his sword, but others pierced his body. The dragon coughed blood as he lost altitude and landed on the ground. More spikes formed around him, "Gao!"

The boy took out his next spellcard and yelled, "Dragon Breath!"

Flame appeared and the spikes melted while the moist evaporated. Drum didn't lose a second and charged with his sword ready. He gave a powerful slash and hit the flank of Cocytus. Blood came out of the monster who lost his balance. The moist began to lightly dispel, until it reformed, "I won't lose!"

Drum prepared the next one, but Death Shido casted a spell, "Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae," The sword was ineffective and cancelled all damage it could have caused.

The red dragon was pierced by more spikes and painfully yelled. He lost his balance and used his sword to remained on his feet, "Damn! They are… on an entire level," he coughed blood out of his mouth. He frowned and thought of something.

Gao frowned as he searched for something, anything to help his buddy. He wanted to call all of his power, but wasn't capable. He remembered trying to summon it again for a year, but he never succeeded. Right now, it was something he really needed.

"Gao! It's not over!" the red dragon yelled with a small smile, "We never give up!"

The boy nodded, _I never counted on it when we fought Azi Dahaka. This demon! He will not defeat us! Too many people are in danger! _He took out a spell card and yelled, "Dragonic Heal "Plus"!"

The wounds on the red dragon closed, but the marks were still present. He wasn't bleeding anymore, "Gao! Let's switch mode! Darkness! I have a plan!"

"Okay!" the boy used his spellcard.

Drum's armor melted on his body as the color took a much darker tone. It moved on his body and covered different part than in his previous form as he threw sword in the air, also changing form. The big sword became a sharp sword that expended by a metallic cord like a whip of black color. The thrusters of the drill part detached from the sword and attached on the back of the armor. The armor was now covering his arms, upper chest, crotch and legs while a black mask covered his face.

"With the power of Darkness Dragon World, I am now!". he shook his weapon and returned to the shape of a sword instead of his whip form, "Purgatory Knight Drum!" He spun his whip and smirked, "Victory shall be mine!"

"You won't steal it from me!" the other monster yelled furiously.

Spikes came at the red dragon, but this time, the dragon was ready. He turned his sword into its whip form and broke as much spikes as possible around him, before a blue dragon shield covered his back, _all dad training paid off. I controlled much better my other forms, _he knew that without it, he might already be dead. His horrible summer vacation was truly paying off. He turned his whip into its sword once again and charged, "I won't steal it from you! It was never yours to begin!"

He prepared to swing his sword, but had to block the weapons of the monster and back off. He stroked again, but Death Shido blocked it with his own spell. He remained relentless and continued his offensive, turning his sword into its whip and vice-versa to break its opponent defense. His great control over his weapon allowed him to eventually forced Cocytus to back from him. The dragon was taking the advantage over the demon. No matter what Death Shido came, Gao was countering it, protecting his buddy and preventing more moist and ice spikes to form around his buddy. In his Purgatory Knight form, he had a good adaptative weapon, using it to defend many angles compared to his other forms while being relentless in his offensive. The red dragon dodged more spikes and attack.

Cocytus was opened and Death Shido wasn't ready to cast another spellcard.

The dragon knew it was time to claim victory. He charged and used everything to swing his sword, "It's over!" the blade hit the monster and caused a large wound. It wasn't a fatal one, but caused a big bleeding. He followed up by hitting the head of the panicked demon with the pummel of his sword, confusing him. He panted and looked at Death Shido, "So… Now what?"

"Now. We end this," a voice said.

The three turned around and saw Tenbu appearing from a hole, "And thank you my lovely girl for helping me out," he said to Paruko who entered in the dark arena.

"N-no problem… It's not freezing here," she sighed in relief.

"Grand-pa Tenbu!" Drum yelled.

"Don't worry. I came to make sure that this demon won't return to Yamigedo," he then spoke in ancient draconian language and created a symbol with his claw. The symbol went away and stroked on the chest of Yamigedo's soldier. Cocytus grunted painfully, before he was no more and only a card remained. The old dragon gazed at Death Shido and replied, "It is over. The demon has been sealed."

"Now. It's time to arrest you," Gao declared.

"**Shido. It's time to bail!"**

"You have won this time Gao, but I'll be back until my master reached his goal," before opening a portal and leaving.

The dark arena they were trapped in began to wave.

"How did you came here?" Gao asked Paruko.

"He," the girl sighed, "He asked me to use this spellcard to go through this dark barrier."

"Only have one and-" Tenbu pointed at the card, damaged, "The barrier is that powerful. A single usage."

After this sentence, they were back in school. Drum quickly returned to his SD form.

Gao went towards the card and grabbed it. He could see the picture of the demon on it with the seal Tenbu made on it.

The two humans and the dragons looked around. They were back in the director office and it wasn't cold anymore.

"You did it!" Paruko yelled with a large smile.

Gao nodded and sighed, "That was a tough fight."

"Commander I will want an explanation once everything has been cleared out," Tenbu said as he pointed outside.

They saw the Buddy Police Force taking action and entering in the school. The boy knew they had a report to give and it wouldn't be later.

"Let's go Gao."

* * *

It was how school day ended for the students. Once everything had been solved, the students had been sent back home while the Buddy Police Force investigated everything in the school. After the attack, they made sure that there wasn't anything dangerous anymore and it might take the day. They learned that Zanya was send to the hospital, just to check if his hands were fine. They had been trapped in the ice for a while and it could be grave.

Thanks to the healing spell, Drum didn't need to pay a visit to the hospital this time, but he will need to rest for a while.

An hour later, there was another meeting at the Buddy Police Headquarter. Everyone was present and Commander I listened to what happened. Gao and Drum explained who was Death Shido and the demon, now sealed in a card did.

"So, they are after Tenbu, just as we thought," Takihara commented.

"To use hostage like this. This is horrible," Tasuku grunted while his buddy tapped his shoulder.

"Easy Tasuku. No one has really been hurt."

Stella commented, "From what you said, it could have been worse. If he could turn moist into ice from that distance, why wasn't any ice spikes near the students, ready to kill them?"

That left everyone silent.

Zanya wondered, "I wonder if that Death Shido is that evil. He didn't have a hostage with him when you came. That was easily an obvious mistake."

Drum thought back, "Right. The director wasn't even in his office."

"He is usually there," Gao nodded, _what happened to him? _That question was one he would never have the answer.

Tenbu crossed his arms, "Yamigedo has one hundred demons who served him. If one appeared, more will come next. In his current state… I believe his servants will only come a few at the time. Don't expect 99 demons to attack the city and get me," he gave a reassuring smile at everyone, "That's one thing less to worry about."

"Still. That demon was really powerful. I had trouble defeating it with Gao," the red dragon commented.

Axia approached Tenbu and asked, "By the way," he asked Gao to come and the boy did so, "What did you do to imprison the demon? You said that he was sealed in the card, but how?"

"It is a spell we Omni Lords made to seal his solders when we confronted them. Thankfully, it never came to that. We sealed Yamigedo first and his demons weren't summoned by their master. We avoid a lot of trouble honestly," the old dragon played with his mustaches.

Axia wasn't done, "And what about that spell that teleport someone in this barrier?"

"That one is more complex. You have to challenge Yamigedo's power and the card will be destroyed. I cannot cast the spell myself, it is too tiresome to seal a demon afterwards," he raised his shoulders.

Drum was surprised that the blue dragon didn't try to hug him, but the dire situation was on them right now.

The blue dragon seriously asked, "Tenbu. Show me how to create a seal spell. I'll put it into a card so we can cast it. You cannot be always here at the last second."

The green dragon chuckled, "Of course. As for the teleportation spell… It will be more complex."

"The seal first," Axia asked.

"That's a good idea Axia. You won't have to always put yourself in danger grand-pa Tenbu," Drum agreed heartedly.

The blue dragon had sparkles in his eyes, "I'm so glad you praised me Drumkin!"

_And I released the hugging beast, _the red dragon thought before running away from the blue dragon, who was now chasing him.

"What about the sealed demons? We cannot just let them around," Stella said as she looked at her commander.

"Yeah. Yamigedo, that boy or Death Shido might come back for them," Tasuku nodded.

"It's best to prevent them for regaining demons. They could bring more at the same time if unsealed," Jackknife thought.

Commander I nodded, "Do not worry about this. I will prepare everything, so they will not be found. I have a place we can hide it and somewhere to store each demon. It will be ready as fast as possible. I'll call the Prime Minister once the meeting is abjured."

"Good news Yo!" Testuya yelled with a smile, "Zanya result just came and it's nothing bad. He won't lose his hands. He's just still cold right now!"

That was good news and everyone felt relief. After this, they discussed a little more, before the meeting came to an end.

Tenbu stayed in the room with Axia, preparing the spellcard to seal the hundred demons. Gao and Drum were the last to leave and heard, "And we cannot let a single mistake in the spell. One little weakness and the seal will be too weak."

"I'll get the big arsenal at Magic World!" the blue dragon declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikazuchi and Yamigedo were glaring at Shido and Gallows, who failed to kill Tenbu and lost one of the hundred demons. Sofia remained by their side and was silent.

There was nothing explained about their anger. It was clear and obvious.

Shido didn't dear to say anything and waited for anything that would come next.

Gallows on the other hand said in a demeaning way, "We can't win them all."

Yamigedo grunted something to the human and he took out a card. He sent them a wave of electricity. It wasn't a massive shock, but enough for a physical punishment. Most of it was focused on Gallows while the others two took it indirectly. Sofia blocked it with a spell, but the boy wasn't quick enough and was shocked by it. The Darkness Dragon didn't phase by the attack, too weak to hurt him. However, he took the message and didn't laugh, knowing it would just turn painful.

"Yamigedo said that he didn't like your tone. He doesn't really care what would happen for his soldier if they fail, so they can keep him," he frowned and warned, "But you better not repeat it again."

"We won't!" Shido and his buddy replied, before glaring at each other's.

"We should go then. Our parents would be suspicious if we stay here for too long," the girl said.

"Fine," Ikazuchi replied. The trio walked away, but the Great Fiend said something and the boy translated, "Shido. Yamigedo said that Cocytus didn't use his full power in the school. His power would have frozen everyone to death, but it didn't happen. Did you ask to restrain himself?"

The boy was lucky not to face the two, because his face paled.

The girl turned around and replied, "I told him to avoid causing massive casualties."

"Why would you ask him to do such a mistake?" the boy replied.

Sofia explained, "It is very dangerous to push Gao. He has great powers, greater than you can imagine. The Future Force. When he is pushed to his limit, it will awaken. It was so great that Azi Dahaka, who shouldn't have lost again him and his buddy, fallen under their powers. If the boy can use it again, you've lost just like Azi Dahaka."

Ikazuchi and Yamigedo frowned. They just learned a great potential danger and they met it face to face. The boy listened to his buddy and nodded, "Fine. We will avoid going too far."

The trio nodded. When they were certain nothing else had to be said, they left. The two left behind grew a little nervous.

"Don't worry. It will be meaningless once you're back."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. It was a long one, but I hope you like it.

The Future Force has been brought up now.

I hope you like this episode. You can see that the tone was darkener than the episode two from the anime. It wasn't Death Shido stealing cards, but a school frozen with people in danger of dying.

Next Episode: Brotherhoods Battle.

This episode will focus on Tasuku.

The story will be update between each week or two weeks, depending on how good I feel and if I was super motivated to write a lot in a day. It happened this week and I wrote 3 000 words in a day.


	3. Episode 3: Brotherhoods Battle

The night came and only the black sky with few stars painted the sky over the city of Tokyo.

In the home of Tasuku and Jackknife, the boy was doing his homework. He had to do it and pushed aside his thought about the lurking danger surrounding Tokyo and probably the planet itself. Everything just turned more complicated with the demons who could appear at any moment and cause chaos. The worse had been avoided and right now, the townspeople aren't panicking thanks to Hinako, the Prime Minister, speech the following day of the attack.

Meanwhile, Jackknife was watching a show as he yelled, "Come on Johnny!" He looked at his buddy and was glad that the boy managed to occupied his busy mind. He was still nervous about Yamigedo threat, but they could overcome it, just like Gao.

One thing those two were unaware, was that someone was watching the two from a window. The observer looked at the green dragon and the boy. The observer was a dragon, carefully watching them. One thing was strange, it was that he didn't come from Dragon World or Darkness Dragon World, "Hello master," he nodded, "Yes. I've been observing them for a few months now. Jackknife is a good dragon as I heard on Earth. The human Tasuku is also a child with a strong light inside of him… Yes… Yes indeed. Compared to what we heard; his exile came from a kind reason. His heart is one of light… Just like the stars in the sky," the dragon gazed up and observed the little stars that shined through the luminous city, "That's right master. I believe that Jackknife is perfect. He is worthy of becoming one of us. We will openly welcome him as a member of our world and become a star dragon."

He ended up the communication and continued observing the duo. He meant what he said. His world, Star Dragon World, was ready to welcome a new dragon in their group. One, who's heart shined like a star, even in the brightest and darkest day.

* * *

**Episode 3: Brotherhoods Battle**

Ikazuchi gazed at his friend who gave him two cards. He looked at them and saw two monsters with an orange mark on it, compared to the red one from the previous demon, "Why did they came out together?"

"**Those two demons are always together. They are never separated, no matter what you do. That's why those two demons came out," **the Great Fiend thought about it and sighed, **"They are powerful, but it seems I can't remember how I recruited them. I know how I got each of them, but those two is a mystery. My mind is blank. Just remembered I drank near a river with a weird taste. Then I woke up with a huge headache and they were my servants."**

The boy wondered how the monster couldn't remember such detail, but his thought was cut when the trio came back, "You're here," he lightly grinned.

"It's clear you have another mission for us," Sofia stated as she crossed her arms, "What are your orders?"

"The same as before, but do not fail this time," he showed the two demons at them.

Shido grabbed it and gazed at it.

"Two," Gallows commented before chuckling, near the boy, "Not going to underestimate them again. Right?"

"Don't come any closer," the boy grumbled at his buddy.

"Will you let that go? It's been a year already," the Darkness Dragon commented.

"Of course, no!" Shido yelled.

"I don't care about this. Go and get Tenbu right now," Ikazuchi grunted.

"Of course," they said together.

The two cards begin to shine, to the surprise of the humans and the two monsters. The servants of Yamigedo went out of the seal and grunted, "We will not accept this."

The two demons gazed at the boy and his buddy.

The first one was Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes. He was a biped dragon with red scales, except for his gray underbelly, crimson eyes and a ruby on his chest. He had an axe on his forehead and another one on his tail.

The other one was Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes. He looked less like a dinosaur compared to his sibling. He had a purple body, covered with darker purple fur, except for his face, and feet, which were pale brown. He had a pair of wings, silver color and purple eyes.

"You better not disobey Yamigedo," the friend of the fiend warned them.

"We are not thinking about disobeying our great Yamigedo," Foonbaltes replied as he looked at the boy and his master.

"However, those two don't have the spirit of brotherhood that we have! They are surely going to complain against each other's with the human being right about it," Kibaltes added as he pointed his claw at the boy.

"What do you mean he's right? Sha!" Gallows yelled.

They continued together, "They do not have the spirit of the brotherhood. They are divided by their anger and hatred. They are not brothers like us! We cannot trust them to reach victory."

Sofia replied, "But those are the orders of Yamigedo. You have to follow them."

"We will! But we will find the one with the soul of brotherhood and bring the body of Tenbu! We will not fail!" before the two demons left the group behind.

They were an awkward silence in the cavern as the trio turned towards the boy and the manifestation of the Great Fiend. The spirit of the fiend was emitting a dark aura. Shido gulped and quickly said, "I'll go after them Yamigedo!"

"**Don't!" **he grunted.

The boy didn't get it, but frozen. Ikazuchi listened to what his buddy said, "It is pointless to go after them. We cannot change their mind. They are on their own," he grunted, "Those demons are a bunch of idiots. We don't need you today."

The trio nodded and left the cavern. Shido sighed, "I was sure I would get shocked again."

"None of this is your fault Shido," she pointed at his buddy, "It's his."

"Sha Sha? Why is everyone thinking it's my fault?"

"Because it is!" the two humans replied.

Gallows sighed, "Whatever."

Three days later, it was the middle of the day and someone was watching the news, "-And as you can see, Tasuku Ryuenki and his buddy managed to arrest of siblings Akaoni Konmae and Aooni Konmae. Those two veterans' criminals had stolen for more than 10 million yens this month, before they were arrested thanks to a trap planned by Takihara.-"

The man was furious as he slammed the wall, "Those bastards! They arrested my brothers! I will not let them get away with this! I will not let my young brothers put in jail by a stupid kid!" he gazed at the television and saw the boy nodded towards the reporters.

The reporter approached the boy and asked, "-Excuse me mister Tasuku Ryuenji. Can we have a moment please?-"

"-I'm sorry, but I have to search where their older brother is hiding. We know that he will act soon, now that we got his brothers,-" he turned around.

"-Such professionalism coming from Tasuku Ryuenji.-" the reporter said.

Jackknife approached and said, "-We are sorry that we refuse the interview but it might get dangerous soon. Their older brother could be lurking around and we wouldn't want anyone to get injured.-" those were the last words before the man broke the television, "They are talking as if they will fail to get my brother out and arrest me! Those arrogant bastards!"

He furiously grunted and wondered how to get his brothers out of here. He did have a few guns, but against a magical shield, it would be ineffective. He continued thinking about it when a shadow appeared behind the man. It observed him as if it was judging him. The two demons looked at each other and nodded, they found in that criminal the heart of brotherhood.

"The heart of brotherhood shined within you," someone told the man.

He turned around and searched for the sound of the voice, "W-who?"

"We are Foonbaltes and Kibaltes! We are like you, monsters with the soul of brotherhood! We will help you free your brother from their jailors and in exchange, we want you to help us to eliminate a dragon named Tenbu. Accept and we will fight to save your brothers. Refuse, and they will be put in jail."

The human thought about it and gazed at the monsters with a smirk, "No problem."

Tasuku and Jackknife were in the Buddy Police car with Takihara and his buddy Card Burn.

Takihara had peach skin, short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green shirt with an orange vest and green pants.

Card Burn had green eyes, gray, red and white armor pain job on his metallic body, some golden part on his chest and forehead. He looked like a mini-Gundam in his SD form.

"It would have been easier to fly around," Tasuku commented as he looked at the truck that escorted the criminals. It wasn't necessary a job for the Buddy Police Force, but the trouble the brothers caused made the Police Force to ask help from their group, which Commander I agreed. The boy had no problem with it, for what they did to help the Buddy Police Force to regain their righteousness, _while I've lost it, _he thought back. He wasn't saddened about it anymore; he grew stronger from this and closer to Jackknife.

Takihara gazed at the boy from his mirror, "Me too, but it's best that they don't know where we are. Especially you. You built a big reputation among us," he lightly smiled, "You are an unmasked Captain Answer."

Jackknife chuckled, "In a way."

The boy nodded with a smile, "Like my buddy said. You know, I heard nothing about Captain Answer for a long time."

"Maybe it's because there's people like us now," Takihara replied. He thought about it, but was uncertain if it was a fact.

"Possible. If he is a hero, he must act when a crime cannot be stopped or when peoples are too much in danger. Right now, there's us who is doing his heroic job. I believe he let us hold the flagship of a hero," Card Burn proudly said.

They nodded as they kept rolling to the Police station.

"How's it going at school?" Takihara asked curiously.

"Pretty good. I have good grades," the boy answered.

"I made sure he studies well," the green dragon added his little touch of pride written in his smile.

"How were you at school Takihara?" the young human asked.

The man nervously chuckled and shamefully admitted, "I was a terrible student. In High School, I was a delinquent. Not someone who hurt people, but I was almost never present at class and barely passed. Eventually, I… did something stupid and almost died. Captain Answer saved me. That hero just reprimanded my ways and somehow, I realised I took a wrong path. If I didn't meet him, maybe I'll be the one in jail."

Card Burn asked, "So your heroic heart began from a moment where it wasn't even existing."

"That's pretty much the true," the man answered as he looked around for anything suspicious.

"Why were you a delinquent?" Tasuku curiously asked.

"That's… personal," he didn't add anything else.

"S-sorry."

"No problem. You didn't know. You know. You might inspire children to take the right path. Just helping people like you do," the man admitted.

"I-"

"Don't put pressure on my buddy," the dragon warned with a small smile.

"It's okay Jack. I didn't know I can help someone like that?" the boy commented.

"Everyone is doing much more than they believe. Me too. Anyway, we are getting close-" Takihara said nothing and frowned.

"What is it?" Card Burn asked as he looked around for anything suspicious.

"I'm certain I've seen three things in the air. I think they were on the roof of a building, in front of us and-" he found them again and yelled, "Hold on!"

The man activated the siren and pressed the breaks, turning abruptly to the right when a blast exploded where the vehicle would have been if it kept to its path.

"It's him!" Tasuku grunted, knowing for certain it was the last brother.

"Our of the car now! They are three of them!" Takihara opened the door and went out with his buddy. Tasuku did the same.

"Look out!" Jackknife yelled before taking his real form and pushing his buddy out of the way. The police car exploded and the dragon protected his buddy from the flame.

They saw another attack, but this time, Takihara yelled, "Activate Barrier!"

A shield blocked the explosion. Card Burn took his chance and turned into his real form. He looked the same, but his features looked more solid and aggressive.

Tasuku stood up and looked at his buddy, "You're okay?"

"No problem Tasuku. Get ready!" the green dragon turned around, ready for battle.

The two demons jumped from the ceiling and landed in front of the two Buddy Police Forces and their buddies.

"So Kurooni Konmae came for his brothers as predicted," Card Burn commented as he readied his weapons.

Kurooni Konmae was a chubby man with tan skin, short black hair and dark eyes. He wore black pants and opened jacket, too small to fit. He had a deckcase on him. He looked at them and smirked, "So you think you can stop us?"

"To restore brotherhood! We will defeat anyone who stand in our way!" the two demon siblings declared as they pointed their claws at Tasuku and Jackknife.

Takihara knew he was pushed aside. He remained calm and replied, "I am also standing in your way."

"But you didn't hurt our master Yamigedo, but he did!" they replied together.

Tasuku and his buddy remembered their assault on the Great Fiend.

Foonbaltes took out the skull made to create a barrier, "And four against three is unfair."

Kibaltes smirked, "Because you will not hesitate to fight together. Better separate both of you."

His brother yelled, "Darkness Barrier activated!"

Kurooni asked, "What is-" he covered his face and when he looked again, he saw they were in a different space.

Tasuku and Jackknife realised they were put in the same space than their buddies Gao.

"Look!" the green dragon pointed his claw.

There was the Police Truck where the prisoners were trapped. The siblings weren't reachable by anyone for now, but it was there, separated from anyone watching them.

"Your brothers is there! Once we defeat them, your brothers will be free and in another place. This barrier isn't put where your partner is human!" the two demons declared.

_So the barrier can go elsewhere, _the boy and his dragon buddy thought.

"Tasuku. You have that card?" the green dragon asked.

"Of course," the blue-haired boy replied with a smile.

* * *

**Three Days Ago**

Tasuku and his friends were in the Buddy Police Force station and watched Axia and his buddy Baku giving the final touches to the Spell Cards that could be used to seal the demons of Yamigedo.

"Careful," Axia said as he wore some strange goggles, which made his eyes looked bigger than usual. He used a strange pen like object to draw symbols in the card, "Those are the finishing touch Baku."

"I know," the boy replied with the same equipment and doing the same as his buddy.

Tenbu nodded positively when the duo was done. He checked each spellcards before they sealed the source of its power with another part of the card, "Very well made you two. Those spellcards had not a single weakness in them. Those demons won't be able to escape the seal."

"Thank you," Baku replied.

The blue dragon giggled, "You have great talent Baku. Maybe you should consider to subscribe into the Magic World academy. You could really perfect your talents in making spellcards."

Asmodai smirked, "And then you will be called, Magician Baku. The magical boy in a-"

"Not that part!" Axia cut the demon while blushing a little at the same time. He was kinda liking that idea of his buddy in a sailor suit.

"Denied for Asmodai suggestion," Baku replied with a tone that let room for no negotiation in that point.

Axia grabbed the cards and gave them to each human of the Buddy Police Force, "Those cards might ask some of your strength, so use it when you are sure you can seal them. That means beat them up until they cannot fight anymore," he showed his fist with a smile once he was done. He stopped in front of the red dragon and asked, "How are you doing Drumkin?"

"Better, but I'm still wounded," the red dragon replied when he saw the eyes of the blue dragon shining.

"But not on your cheeks," the blue dragon giggled.

"W-" Axia grabbed him and nuzzled his orange cheeks, "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Present time**

"And I'll use it when the time is right," the boy reassured his buddy.

The two demons looked at the humans and then at each other's.

Foonbaltes asked, "How's going to fight him first?"

"I want to test that fat dragon," Kibaltes commented.

"Who are you calling fat? This is my natural form!" Jackknife furiously yelled.

"Fat," the two demons and Kurooni replied in unison.

The face of the green dragon paled for a second, as he developed some complex about his weight, _gonna cut on the sweets. _He pushed it aside and focused on the upcoming battle.

"I also want to fight him first," Foonbaltes replied, back on the subject.

Kurooni grunted, "H-hey! Why are you not attacking him at the same time?"

"Because fighting a 3 vs 2 is unfair. The power of brotherhood wouldn't accept it! If you win a fair battle! It proves you are the strongest. We do not want a hollow victory! You want to save your brothers and feeling hollow about it? Thinking that you didn't deserve to take them out like a weakling?"

The man frowned and replied, "Right. I am not a weakling! You will not look down on me you two! None of the Buddy Police Forces will!" he pointed at his enemies.

"We wait for them to get ready?" Jackknife asked.

"Yes. They want a fair fight, we will give them one," The boy activated his core gadget and his buddy skill. He was now floating in the air with two circles near his shoes that emitted some green light.

"How do we choose?" Kurooni asked them.

"We know," they said at the same time with a grin, "Just like how we decided to follow Yamigedo! Kurooni! Tell us who has the smelliest farts!"

Jackknife and Tasuku gasped and yelled, "Their what?!"

And the two demons released their farts and the man began to suffocate. Kurooni pointed at Foonbaltes and said, "this one."

"And I am the one who will fight them first!"

Jackknife face was paled as he said, "Wait… Does that mean that Yamigedo recruited you by… by…" he couldn't say the last word.

His buddy avoided looking at the demons and grumbled, "They are so disgusting."

* * *

In the cavern, Ikazuchi also understood what was implied and slowly turned towards his friend. The manifestation of the Great Fiend had his hands covering his face.

"You… recruited them in a farting contest?" the boy was incapable of believing his friend would have done this.

"**I don't remember doing that! I just… I-" **and he was completely ashamed. Incapable of denying it. It was the only explanation possible. Those demons wouldn't lie like that. They proved it in a disgusting way.

"That's one thing I didn't want to know about you Yamigedo," the boy grumbled.

"**And my name has been tarnished forever," **the Great Fiend whined, before returning in his buddy and remaining quiet.

* * *

Jackknife and Tasuku decided to put that aside and bury it deeply into their mind, where all their powers of denial would hide this discovery forever.

"That is not something we came to film," a female voice suddenly said.

The duo looked in the air and yelled, "Paruko?"

"And my buddy Takosuke!" she replied.

He was a pink squid like alien with a pair of white eyes inside a UFO, floating in the air. Paruko was inside the small UFO with her buddy. Takosuke was filming them with his camera.

"How did you even come in here and when?" Jackknife said loudly.

"We warp in here thanks to my buddy ability and… Too early," the girl said as she gazed at the demons, disgusted.

"Takochu!" her buddy said.

"Don't worry Tasuku. We will stay away from the fight. We wanted to check if we could go in the barrier first and it worked," the girl commented, "And if it's too dangerous, we will warp out!" giving him a thumb up.

That reassure the boy as the duo remained as far as they could in the arena.

"You better film my victory in this battle. That will teach them to stand in our way!" Kurooni yelled.

"I came to film your defeat," the girl with pink hair replied.

Foonbaltes frowned and asked loudly, "Are you coming to fight me or not?"

"Looks like his patience reaches his limit," Jackknife commented.

Kurooni put his deck case on his belt, but it covered its crotch.

Tasuku and his buddy watched this as the deck case shined for a second.

"I thought things like that was over," Paruko grumbled.

"Takochu!" Takosuke agreed with her.

Jackknife chuckled and tried to hold his laugh inside of him. He managed to hold everything back when the demon came at him.

"Kill him brother!" Kibaltes yelled.

"Of course!" Foonbaltes replied.

Jackknife blocked the tackle with his helmet blade. They pushed against each other's with all their strength, but none of them were letting the other taking any advantage over the other. Their foot dig in the floor as their muscles began to ache.

Tasuku prepared a spellcard if needed, just like Kurooni. The boy noticed already that the man was not used to it, as he checked the cards and appeared uncertain of its content. When it came to the human, he had the advantage in picking the spellcards in his core gadget.

The battle changed course and Jackknife managed to lift the other monster in the air and threw Foonbaltes on the ground with a lord sound echoing in the arena. He opened his wings and flew in the air, waiting for the dinosaur monster to make his next mode.

Foonbaltes jumped in the air and swung his axe tail, trying to cut the green dragon, but missed the target.

Jackknife countered with his blade, but missed the other dragon. He used his tail to grab the other dragon's tail and broke his balance. He used his fang and lacerated the chest of the demon. The wound wasn't deep, but it caused some lightly bleeding, _this is too easy. Cocytus caused a lot of Trouble for Drum and he had to switch form two times. Something is wrong._

The boy thought the same as his buddy, _could they be testing us? What can they both do? There is something else going on. _He noticed Kibaltes was carefully watching them, as if he was searching for something, _I have to find out what he is planning, _"Jack. Focus on the fight!"

The green dragon knew that his buddy thought the same and ignored what the other was planning. He entered in a close-range right. Foonbaltes left him no room to take wings and used his flight to his advantage. Despite that, the dragon suffered from no difficulty, having much experience in this situation. He blocked and avoided anything coming at him and served the other monster the same, forcing the red dinosaur on the defensive. Once it was the case, the green dragon pushed his enemy backward, always forcing the demon to retreat and losing any advantage.

Soon, the demon couldn't back away as his tail hit the wall. He gasped and Jackknife yelled, "I got you know!" With one powerful swing, he slashed the chest of the demon with his blade and caused another wound. The chest of the demon was solid and it was only another minor wound, but they were starting to cumulate.

He didn't let the demon recover and tackled him against the wall. He used his claws to slashed the face and the chest, searching if he had a soft spot, but found none. He only inflicted light wounds.

Foonbaltes furiously yelled and used all his strength to grabbed the green dragon's arm and pushed him a few feet away, before they were locked on their spot once again. The two looked in the eyes of the others and tried to overpower the other monster.

"You think you can beat my brother? He is only starting," Kibaltes said with a smirk.

The monster's weapons collided many times as they tried to overpower one another. Jakcknife avoided getting hit and remained unwounded during the entire duel. The difference between them wasn't just experience the dragon noticed. It was something else. He kept blocking the attacks while his buddy used spells to block those of the criminal. The more it prolonged, the more worried the green dragon was getting. His mind kept telling him that something felt wrong in this fight.

He decided to finish it and slashed one last time. He hit the crimson dinosaur on its chest, before using his tail to whip the demon far away from him.

Foonbaltes painfully grumbled on the ground as he tried to stand up, "Damn… Brother. That dragon is- s-strong," he managed to stand up, but his legs showed weakness.

"Don't worry. It's time to get serious brother. We will show them what we really can do," Kibaltes replied.

The two demons let out a large grin as they prepared something.

Jackknife felt uneasy and turned toward his buddy, "Tasuku. Get ready for anything!"

"H-hey! What are you two doing?" Kurooni asked.

The two demons body shined for a few seconds, before they disappeared and all that remained was one demon.

"The two hearts of our brotherhood echoed inside of us. Together, we never lost a battle! You're bond with your buddy called Tasuku is strong, but it is not our brotherhood! No hope for victory. You can only fear our great power. This gift that Yamigedo, the greatest of all gave us! Fear our true power! Together as one! We are, Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes."

The demon was the fusion of the two monsters together. He had a draconic face, looking at the green dragon with his crimson eyes. He had the arms of Kibaltes, neck, wings and fur on its crotch. He had a pair of horns on the side of his head, with a metallic one in the middle of his forehead. His long tail ended with an axe.

The green dragon frowned as his instinct told him that this battle turned dangerous. he yelled, "Tasuku! Those two are showing their true power now! Beware!"

Tasuku nodded and prepared his next spellcard, "I'm ready to help you Jack!"

"As we told you. Your bond is inferior now!" they charged and assaulted the green dragon. They quickly forced Jackknife in the defensive. The green dragon barely managed to avoid the claws and tail of Brainbaltes. He flew in the air and the demon followed him with ease. The green dragon turned around and charged, his blade pointing forwards. They passed near one each other's with the sound of the metallic weapon letting a loud sound against something solid, "Argh!" Jackknife grunted loudly as three line with the dragon's blood appeared on his chest, while his helmet blade was lightly dented at the impact on the horns.

"Jack!"

"I'm okay! I'm just getting started!"

"Let's get serious too," Tasuku took out a spellcard to transform his buddy.

"Let do it!"

The boy used a spellcard and the armor and weapons changed on Jackknife. His armor was now made of gold and bronze. Two swords appeared on his arm plates while a crimson cape appeared on his back, looking like it formed a new set of wings.

"Jackknife, "Anzestor!" the green dragon yelled as he crossed his arms, the swords made a sound they touched each other's and some sparkled came out of it, "We will good all out too."

The two monsters charged and their tried once again to overpowered one another. Tasuku did everything he could to protect his buddy from the criminal spells and was efficient at it with his superior experience.

"You think you will overcome us in this new form? Our brotherhood will crush your brotherhood!" Brainbaltes yelled with a grin on his face.

The green dragon didn't reply as he grabbed the arms of the demon. He looked in the crimson eyes of the monster and grunted, "Brotherhood? Tasuku and I don't have a brotherhood. It's something deeper that you can't understand. You can't see it because you believe you are better than me. That is all," he frowned, "Nothing more and nothing else," he pulled Brainbaltes closed to him and slashed with his helmet, hitting the chest.

The demon bled a little and coughed, taking a few steps back. He looked at the dragon and grunted, "This is only what you believe!" he charged again and swung his tail, slicing the chest of the green dragon once again.

"Jack!"

"Don't worry! This is nothing for a dragon!" he blocked the new attack with his swords and charged, letting his swords slid on the tail as he crossed the distance and slashed the back of the demon. He painfully grunted when he was grabbed on the back and bit on the shoulder.

Tasuku took out his next spellcard and yelled, "Dragon Breath!"

The flame came from the card and burned the face of the demon, who turned at the boy. Brainbaltes yelled, "You are annoying!" they charged aimed at the boy.

"No!" The green dragon yelled as he flew to protect his buddy. He stood in front of the boy and the axe was coming closer to the dragon.

"Blue Dragon Shield!" Tasuku yelled.

But Kurooni used his own spell to break the shield.

The boy gasped when the axe slashed on the flank, causing a deep wound. It suddenly stopped inside the chest when it hit the thoracic wall, _Jack, _he worryingly thought. From his eyes, everything went in slow motion as dragon's blood hit on the boy's face.

The dragon gulped and lost his balance as he coughed blood. He used the last of his strength to pushed the demon away. His swords causing more wounds. The dragon felt on his knee and panted loudly. He put one hand on his deep wound, but the blood came out between his fingers, "D-damn," _but… You're alright Tasuku._

"You will fall under our brotherhood!" Brainbaltes yelled with a victorious grin.

Tasuku put his hands on his face, felling the warm blood of his buddy. He frowned as his hairs grew in size. His blue hair was long, but it couldn't compare to the anger in the boy, _I lost Jackknife once. It was my own fault. I let him behind. I will never lose you again. I won't let anyone take us apart! I will protect you just like you always protect me!_ "It's over for you three!" he grew his card, the impact card. The fully awakened his power, "With the Future Force, you will go down!"

The green dragon tried to hell, but whimpered, "It's… too dangerous. Don't!"

The boy ignored the plea of his buddy, he had only one thing in his mind and it was to end this battle, _Jackknife needs to go to the hospital after this, _His card shined as the boy yelled, "Impact Card! Gargantua Punisher!"

A giant dragon hand appeared form the sky as it pierced the ground. The hand looked like it was made of rock. It dragged out a giant sword and they could feel the power coming out of it.

The demon face paled as he yelled, "W-what is this power? What is that?"

Kurooni gulped, "We are going to die!"

"Do something! For brotherhood!" Brainbaltes ordered fearfully.

The giant hand swung its sword and it aimed at the demon. Kurooni used a defensive spell, but it broke as if it was a piece of paper that tried to protect the demon. The sword smashed the ground and a loud explosion resonated. No one could see what was going on until the smoke dispersed.

Tasuku used a healing spell with the remaining of his strength to heal his buddy. He felt on his knee and grunted, "That's… What Gao felt… after using it?" the boy wondered. He gazed at his enemies.

The demon was unconscious, exhuming bubbles from his mouth, just like their partner. Farther away, the Dark barrier had a large hole with the outside world visible. The blue sky could be seen through the hole.

The boy called everything he had left and walked towards the monster. He raised his card and said, "Seal Of The Hundred Demons!"

And the demon was sealed back into a card. The boy took it and lost his balance, but something prevented him to fall. He weakly gazed at his buddy. Using his tail to prevent the boy from falling, "You're good Tasuku?"

"Tired," he replied with a small smile.

As the barrier began to disappear Jackknife approached his buddy and hold him against his belly. The boy closed his eyes and felt asleep, "Rest Tasuku. Takihara will handle the rest."

* * *

Ikazuchi and Yamigedo finished observing the battle and lost sight of what came next as the barrier disappeared. The duo looked fearfully at the emptiness of the cavern. What they witnessed was beyond any of their expectation from anything humans could do.

"W-What is this power?" the boy asked as he stood up. He looked at his friend who remained pensive.

"**I… I don't know. I never saw that before. I can't understand any of this. It even breaks the barrier," **the Great Fiend admitted. He was afraid. That power they witnessed was beyond what they would expect from another human. Nothing should have broken the barrier, but it happened.

"And it's not just that. That human could fly," the boy grunted as he hit the ground.

"**We heard about it, but we never saw it. This is what your kind called buddy skills. It's a power made from the bond of one of them with a human. We could do the same but not until I live once again," **Yamigedo admitted. He thought, _**I am pleased Ikazuchi isn't the one fighting them. If that blue-haired human used it on… **_he gazed worryingly at the boy, his precious friend, _**he would instantaneously die.**_

"We have to find a way for you to come back Yamigedo. We cannot wait long," he stood up.

"**But we mustn't make haste! I still have many demons we can use to challenge them," **The Great Fiend quickly said, trying to appease his friend. He knew so well why the boy stood up.

"We don't have-"

"**I said wait!" **the Friend said with some desperation.

Ikazuchi looked in the eyes of his buddy. They simply gazed at each other's for a minute in a mental fight. The boy looked away and grunted, sitting on the ground, "Fine!"

"**Our next demon will allow us to defeat them. We need to be more cunning from now on," **Yamigedo said with relief.

"As long as it's another one you didn't obtain with a fart," the boy avenged himself with a smirk.

"**You don't have to bring this shame again!" **the Great Fiend yelled furiously.

* * *

Tasuku gasped as he woke up. He looked around, wondered what happened and where he was. He heard the sound of two electrocardiograms near him. He looked at his wrist and saw one attached there. The other one had more space between each sound, but it was regular. He knew who it was, "Jack."

"Your up Tasuku," the dragon replied.

The boy looked at his buddy and saw the dragon in his SD form, wearing bandages. He didn't seem that hurt with the large smile on the draconian face, "I was really tired," he let out a small sigh, "I can't believe it's using so much just for an impact card. No wonder Gao ended up here."

Jackknife nodded, "You worried me a little. You used it and I wasn't sure if you could stay conscious to seal him. Don't worry, you did it if you were wondering."

The boy smiled and nodded, "What happened after all this? I was so tired."

The green dragon resumed, "Takihara quickly came and arrested the criminal and secured the cards containing the two demons. Healed me with a spellcard. He took charge of the rest and made sure you were brought at the hospital with me. He then filled the report on his own. He told me that he saw what happened, thanks to Paruko's recording."

"She sent it to everyone? People are going to panic and-"

"No. She sent it only to the Buddy Police Force. Even if she wanted to make it public, she knew it was something really serious with what happened at your school," the dragon crossed his arms and nodded to himself.

"I'm glad we won't have to explain about Yamigedo," Tasuku sighed.

"This will cause a huge panic and…" he didn't stress out the worse case scenario, "Now that's settle, we have to prepare ourselves. I'm sure our friends will come soon. They surely saw what happened."

The door to their room opened and Gao came in with his buddy and Tenbu.

"Tasuku! You're up!" Gao quickly came and sat on a chair, near his friend's bed, "I came yesterday and you were still asleep," he chuckled, "You came back faster than me."

Tenbu gave his comment, "You are just like Gao. Making a foolish decision to use the impact card without really thinking about the consequence of such actions."

"Y-yeah," the blue-haired boy replied a little embarrassed, "When Jack was really hurt, I just thought that I had to do it. I couldn't stop myself. Sorry."

"Don't apology Tasuku. You did what was right," the old dragon replied, "Just don't abuse of it."

"I won't," he replied.

"I'll make sure my buddy won't cause too much trouble," the green dragon nodded.

"Still. You fought really well against them Jackknife," Drum commented.

Jackknife noticed that the red dragon wasn't bandaged anymore, "You're fully healed?"

"I'm back into action. You can leave it to us!" the red dragon chuckled with a large smile.

"You are not alone Drum," Tenbu warned him.

"Everyone is ready for anything now. Commander I convinced the school to let us have our deck case in class, so we can act at any time now," Gao announced the news.

"That will help a lot," Tasuku smiled.

"We brought a message from Takihara," the red dragon added.

"What did he want to say?" Jackknife asked.

"He said: 'Next time. Be more careful. It is painful when our partners are in danger. I'm sorry I couldn't come to your help.' He was really worried for you two," Drum concluded the message with his comment.

Tasuku sighed and lightly smiled, "We will be careful from now on, but we didn't choose to fight them alone. They did with their barrier…" his smile faded away, "Against the demons, we have to fight on their term Gao. The barrier forces it on us. If those two weren't fighting loyally, we might had lost or I might have to use the Impact Card sooner."

"Axia and Baku are working on a spellcard to force the barrier to open temporary or break it apart. Many people are studying the barrier to help creating an efficient spell. Heard the Buddy Force in China are also studying this," the boy optimistically replied.

Tasuku was lightly infected by it and nodded, "We aren't alone."

The two continued talking together about more casual things like the lessons Tasuku missed and the homework to do. His other friends came and spent some time together, until the visit ended.

Tasuku and Jackknife were alone, preparing to have a good night sleep when the door opened. The two were on their guards when it wasn't the doctor or a nurse coming, but a strange monster they never saw before.

It was a small monster, because of the scaly golden tail coming out of his back walking towards them. They could only see through his gold and silver cloak his shining blue eyes gazing at them. The symbol from the chest of the SD monster was unknown. The monster raised his hands and calmly said, "Do not worry. I am not here to attack you. I came in the name of my master."

"Which world you come from?" Jackknife asked, uncertain of whatever it was.

"I am known as the messenger. I come in the name of my master who rules my world. Star Dragon World," he said.

"S-star Dragon World?" The duo whispered.

"You heard about it Jack?"

"Never," the green dragon commented, "I never heard of your world."

"We prefer to live on the side of each worlds. We avoided many conflicts by choosing to be invisible from other worlds. We are just recently starting to come out of our hiding position, with the Earth found out and many Star Dragon's tempted to visit it. Why does earthling food have to be so good? Anyway, I came here with my own intention of course and I do not want to use up your patience."

"Why did you come here?" The boy asked cautiously.

"I came for one reason. We observed you for a while, thinking if you would be worthy. We decided that it was the case. Which is why our ruler sent me to give you this," he turned towards the green dragon and gave a scroll, "Please read it."

Jackknife opened it and recognised the draconian language in it. He read it carefully.

"What does it say?" His buddy asked.

The iris of the green dragon expanded as he reached the hands and put the scroll on the side, "Are you… even serious? Me?"

"About what?" the young human asked. The dragon didn't reply and the boy grew worried, "What's going on Jack?"

"Tasuku… They want me to become… a Star Dragon. To have a new world that could be my home," he shook his head, "But Earth is my home with my buddy Tasuku."

The stranger nodded and gently chuckled, "Of course. We won't argue about this. We know this is your home now. We just want you to offer the power as a Star Dragon. Because we believe you can protect everyone on this planet and show our goodwill for the Earth."

"So, monsters from a new world will come," Tasuku whispered. He gazed at his buddy and asked, "Jack… What do you want to do? No matter what. I'll support you," _I won't ever let you down again._

Jackknife thought about it and hesitated, "I… I want…" he closed his eyes. _More power. Power from a world that no one heard about. Could Yamigedo be aware of that world or not? Star Dragon World. A place where I could belong as a dragon, but still have the Earth as a place for my heart. Still be with Tasuku. This power to protect my buddy, _he thought when the boy used his Impact Card, "What would change?"

"Your armor and weaponry built by the artisan of Star Dragon World, plus some special equipment for you buddy. Also, a meeting with our ruler, so you can know more about our world. Your decision will only be done after everything is explained by our ruler," the messenger concluded.

"For now-" he looked at his buddy. The boy was waiting for the answer, "To protect Tasuku and the Earth," he nodded, "I'll accept. My final decision will wait."

"Good. Once you are better, I will guide you to our world," he said, leaving them alone.

Jackknife let one last sentence before they went to sleep, "And we don't know if he was the one stalking us."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. You know the future of Tasuku and Jackknife.

As for what happened to Yamigedo to do something like that, he just got drunk by something in the river and did stupid things in the night. First time being drunk without realising it.

Next Episode: Reckless Will.

It will be an Ikazuchi and Yamigedo focused episode. You will know why he will send missions more than fighting himself. (Compared to the Anime).


	4. Episode 4: Reckless Will

AC: I want to thank Tom The Dragon 1987 for a suggestion he made. I forgot about the inverse Omni Lords in the planning of the story and brought up INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum. There is a chance that this dragon will appear.

In the Four Acts I planned for this season, the best place to put the inverse Omni Lords would be in the third act. The last Act is not possible because it is the last stretch mostly. I also didn't fill up the third Act except with the title and the general event of it, so there is a big opening in this.

Thanks again for the suggestion, as it will fill up the Third Act nicely with the Inverse.

* * *

A boy was walking in the darkness. Searching for something. He was alone in this strange and surreal soundless world. He felt no grounds under his feet and felt no wind to breeze through him. Above him, he wouldn't see the sky. There were no stars neither the moon that shined through the darkness.

He heard something and stopped. His body shivered at the thought of something lurking in the darkness. Despite that, he eventually kept walking forwards, if it was that way. He might even be walking upwards or downwards without realising it.

Eventually, he heard a strange sound. It felt as if he was walking on something now. His gaze lowered and the ground was now crimson. The boy was now walking on a large puddle of an unknown liquid. It didn't ease the boy who kept walking forward. His footstep became uneasy with the sight of the liquid under his shoe.

He heard the sound again and stopped. He looked at the far-off distance and saw something. He dashed, trying to see what it was.

When he was close, he heard, "Run!"

A sound was made and it approached him. His gaze lowered, fearfully searching for what was making that sound in the large crimson puddle. The boy saw what was coming at his direction. The boy yelled in panic. He grew frantic at the sight of the object and felt on his knees.

It was a human head that rolled to the boy. A head he knew too well.

"No!" a boy yelled as he suddenly woke up. The boy was sweating a lot and his breathing was erratic. He looked around him, searching for something.

"**Ikazuchi!" **Yamigedo yelled as he manifested near the boy, **"What's wrong?" **he saw the face of the boy, **"This again."**

Ikazuchi put his hands on his face and kept panting. He simple nodded as the Great Fiend embraced the boy.

"**Do not worry. We will avenge them. The Omnilords will pay for this,**" His words were gently and calming.

The boy calmed down and hugged the manifestation. Once his breathing returned to normal, he whispered, "Yes."

* * *

**Episode 4: Reckless Will**

The next day, the Great Fiend nodded satisfied with a new demon summoned out of him. It was always a little exhausting to call one of his servants/slaves out of him for his use, but his limitation reduced his effectiveness. The card had a red mark on it. He gazed at his friend, eating his meal feverishly. It was worrisome a little that the human got his appetite. His attention turned towards the card, **"I summoned the next demon. This one is less powerful, but wicked. We will trap Tenbu with it and kill him. We know his weakness. He is so obvious about it and never tried to leave it behind."**

"That he is after every female he encountered," Ikazuchi replied. He put his hand on his chest, feeling like he had a moment of weakness. His left leg lightly lost strength, but managed to kept his balance.

"**Yes. He has others, but they are more difficult to exploit. Once those two humans and that skull thing come, we will give them this demon," **Yamigedo grinned as he gave the card to the boy.

Ikazuchi looked at it, _we cannot afford to wait for them. I… I have to do this myself. If I wait any longer, I won't be capable of doing anything._

The boy stood up and finished eating his breakfast. He looked at the card and asked, "What is the plan?"

"**This demon can possess his victim, check into their mind and approach Tenbu without being noticed. Better if it's a female. Of course, it mustn't be someone our enemies know too much or they will notice the difference," **Yamigedo warned as he crossed his arms.

"Good to know," the boy said as he walked towards the exit.

"**Ikazuchi… What are you doing? We have to wait for them to come," **the Great Fiend asked unsure, _**what's in your mind?**_

"We cannot let them handle this. We can do this together Yamigedo."

"**What? No! Ikazuchi! This is dangerous! We cannot take the risk of fighting them! You know what they can do!" **he panicked when his friend wanted to fight them again.

"We are better than them Yamigedo. We cannot afford to lose time. You saw what they can do. They are too dangerous to send demons after demons!" the boy worryingly grunted. He turned towards the manifestation, "You can die! If you do I…" no more words came out of his mouth. He couldn't speak what was in his mind.

The Great Fiend approached the boy, **"Is it because of that nightmare? Ikazuchi. I won't leave you behind. We are the same and we only have each other's. I don't want to lose you. Now or when we are separated," **he then plead, **"So, don't recklessly put your life on the line."**

Ikazuchi didn't immediately answered. He looked at the water that hid the entrance of their cavern for a while. He thought about it, before replying, "I'm sorry," before taking out a card and teleporting out of the cavern.

"**Ika-"**

And they left.

Later Shido, Sofia and Gallows entered in the cavern and noticed that no one was present. The boy had a bag in his hand. The trio looked around.

"Looks like they left," Shido commented.

"Sha. Sha. Thanks. I didn't see that buddy," the darkness dragon sarcastically replied.

The boy ignored his buddy and asked his friend, "Sofia. Do you think they went to kill Tenbu?"

The girl nodded, "I'm pretty sure they did."

"What do we do?"

"Sha. Sha. We can just take it slowly. They don't need our help and they will just shock us if we intervene," the monster answered.

Shido put the bag on the ground while Sofia replied, "No. We should search for them and keep them in check. Compare to us, he might no hesitate to do major arm to anyone."

The boy lightly shivered. It would have been the case if he didn't convince Cocytus to not freeze everyone to death. He learned about the consequence the next day. Everyone recovered, but a few needed to be hospitalised.

"Right," Gallows agreed as he crossed his arms, "That would be bad."

"Let's go," she used her card and they went in search of the boy and his fiend.

* * *

Ikazuchi was sitting on the roof of a house and searched for Gao and Drum. He knew that the best chance they had to find Tenbu was to find those two.

"**Ikazuchi! Reconsider this please. This is dangerous! Listen to me," **the manifestation of the Fiend stood in front of the boy, **"They saw your face in the first attack. They know who you are and will be ready to fight you at first sight," **he put his hands on the shoulder of the boy, **"They don't know about the real identity of our allies. This is our best bet for any kind of ambush."**

"We cannot count on them," the boy replied.

"**Why do you have to be so stubborn? I just want you to be safe!"** he furiously yelled as the boy went around the manifestation.

"I know, but I want you too to be safe. As long as you're in me, you aren't," the boy replied.

Yamigedo sighed in defeat, **"Fine. Promise me one thing. A promise okay? You never break those."**

"Okay."

"**Promise me to run away if it gets too dangerous. Understood."**

"I will," Ikazuchi replied, which put the fiend at ease. The boy checked which moment of the day they were. He remembered that his target was at school, which meant that he had to go there. He looked around and managed to see the academy. He used his card and teleported on the ceiling of the Aido Academy. They looked around for the boy and his buddy, but no one was present.

"**I see some humans there, but they are only kicking a ball," **the Fiend pointed at the soccer field. He looked closer and grumbled, **"They aren't there and- Ha! That kid just got it right on his face. Now he's crying," **he snickered.

"Yamigedo," the boy brought the focus of his friend back on their mission. Despite not caring for causing pain to others in the name of vengeance, he wasn't enjoying it either.

"**Sorry," **he apologised.

For a few hours, they looked around and nothing interesting came. They heard the bell and the only thing that change was who was outside practicing to run faster and better. The duo started to become impatient and eventually, the bell for lunch time rang.

Yamigedo noticed something, **"Hide Ikazuchi!"**

He hid and they recognised the voice of Gao, "I was getting hungry."

They gazed from their hiding spot, behind the walls that lead to the stairs that reached the roof of the school.

Gao was there, alone and seemed to wait for someone.

"We're here Gao," the voice of another boy said.

They observed and saw another boy with a girl joining Gao.

"Hello," the boy said to Baku and Kuguru.

Baku Omori had peach skin, blue eyes and brown hair. He wore blue pants with a blue and orange shirt and a white bandana around his head with a blue U mark on it.

Kuguru Uki had purple hair tied in two small pigtails that stick out of the circular lamps, a light green hairclip that held a part of her bangs that curl to the right of her face. She wore glasses, white long-sleeve shirt with a fuchsia ribbon and teal accents that looked like a skirt.

"How's it doing for you preparation the upcoming exam?" Kuguru asked.

Gao nervously chuckled, "Not that good. I am studying but with what happened to Tasuku and Jackknife, I'm not at ease."

Baku sighed, "With the Great Fiend who planned who knows what after getting the Omnilords, I think I'm the same as you."

"By the way. Where's Tasuku? I didn't hear anything from him since yesterday. Do you know anything?" Kuguru thought back.

The boy nodded, "Yes. Tasuku sent me a message. I still have trouble believing it, but they are in another world called Star Dragon World."

"Did they wait until they were out of the hospital?" she asked.

"Yes. When I visited yesterday, they went out of the hospital. We talked a little and he went home. I got the text message before I went to sleep, so I didn't warn anyone yet," Gao resumed.

"How long until he's back?" Baku asked curiously.

"I don't know, but he will warn us," the Sun Fighter replied.

"Your friends are here too," another voice said.

The trio looked at the new comer and it was Paruko. The girl joined them and they all greeted each other's, "How's it going everyone?"

"Pretty good," Gao replied.

Ikazuchi and his friend listened to the conversation and observed safely from a distance.

"**So that Tasuku who used his powerful spell is gone," **he grinned, **"Maybe we have some chance after all. If that boy is not here, that's less allies to protect Tenbu."**

"Still. I think they are too close to Gao. He will notice if there is something different about one of them," the boy replied.

Yamigedo chuckled, **"You didn't look carefully enough. Look where everyone is sitting."**

The boy observed more carefully and noticed that Baku and Kuguru sit close to Gao. Baku was sitting between his two friends. He did notice that the boy with the bandana lightly blushed when the girl was a close. As for Paruko, she sat in front of them and was participating to the conversation. He also heard that she was talking with less familiarity with them.

"This pink hair girl isn't that close. She could be used to get to Tenbu," the boy grinned.

"**That's right. We have to get her. Once she is alone, we use the demon to get her. Then, we will have to bring Tenbu in an open spot," **the Fiend commented. He chuckled, **"Tenbu will not resist her and might try to charm her, like any other female he encountered in his life," **he chuckled at what would come next.

"We don't have much other choices anyway. This girl will do," he grinned. He felt another moment of weakness. He felt like he could lose his balance, but remained strong.

"**Ikazuchi. Is something wrong?" **

"Nothing big. The nightmare is still not letting me feel easy," Ikazuchi quickly replied.

The Great Fiend wasn't an idiot. He knew there was something else and his friend wasn't ready to spit it out, _**could it be? It better not be the case. **_He thought with hope that it wasn't what he was believing to be.

* * *

School day came to an end and Paruko checked on her cellphone what she planned afterschool, "Let's see. Mom wants me to get the groceries on the way home and ask dad to check on my mic so it won't just stop working suddenly. Takosuke will meet me at the grocery store. That's it! Guess all that's left will be the studies for the exam of next week," she let out a depressed smile. She turned a corner and went through a alleyway towards her next destination, "I hate exams. Can't have fun filming anything and-"

A boy stood in her way and gazed at her. Paruko recognised the appearance of the boy Gao talked about, "Y-you're!"

Ikazuchi took out a card and ordered, "Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi! Take control of this girl."

The card went towards the girl who tried to run away, but the card touched her. It slowly entered in her body and felt on the ground. She painfully grunted as she turned left and right, trying to resist whatever was happening to her, "G-Get out of my head!" She whined painfully and yelled as a last attempt to forcefully resist the thing invading her mind to no avail.

The girl stopped moving for a few seconds. Yamigedo manifested himself and grunted, **"You took control of her?"**

"Of course, oh Great Fiend," Paruko stood up with a wicked smile. The girl was no more and only Kalavinka remained, "Humans mind is so fragile. I thought it would have been more difficult. Although, she fought hard. What is my command?"

"**You will search for Gao and tried to bring him together with Tenbu. Then, we get that old dragon and kill him! I will consume his energy and be in flesh once again," **Yamigedo ordered.

Kalavinka bowed, "As you wish," before walking away.

Once they were alone, the boy winced for a second as he had another moment of weakness, "Let's go."

The Great Fiend said nothing, but saw the boy wincing. He was very worried now, but simply returned in the body of his friend. They followed the possessed Paruko from a safe distance.

* * *

Ikazuchi used his ability and spells to reach the roof of a building and lightly grinned when he noticed that Gao was already found. Luck was on their side since the old green dragon was also present. They also noticed the red dragon accompanying them.

"**That ingrate dragon is here. That red dragon who stopped us from killing Tenbu," **Yamigedo furiously grunted. He held back his anger and gazed at the boy.

"Yes. That red dragon won't be able to stop us this time. He doesn't know that Kalavinka is already near them and preparing for a surprise kill," Ikazuchi said.

Meanwhile, the possessed Paruko saw them and internally grinned. She briefly searched in the bodies mind what she knew about Gao and it wasn't that much. Just that she grew a little interested in him with everything he did last year, but nothing deeper than interest. The demon ignored Tenbu for now, playing the role of the girl, "Gao!" she quickly joined the trio with a smile, "Wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Paruko. I thought you had to study sooner," the boy asked.

"Yeah, but I forgot that I had a few things to do," she nervously chuckled while playing with her pink hair, "And you? You said that you didn't feel ready for the exams."

"Gao," Drum lightly frowned, "I didn't know the exam were soon. How soon it is?"

"Next week," the boy admitted.

"How you it is," the red dragon raised his heads and shook his head. He wouldn't add anything else, knowing he wasn't better last year.

"Hello Miss Paruko. It's a pleasure to see you again," the old green dragon said as he approached her, "It's a lovely afternoon right."

"Sure it is," the demon replied in the body of Paruko. The girl played it a little nervously at his flirt, _just come closer._

Gao gazed at Paruko and had the feeling that something was going on here. Nothing clicked right now, _maybe I'm paranoid. With everything going on, I see anyone as wanting to hurt Tenbu. Guess Drum nervousness is getting the best of me._

"Come on Grandpa Tenbu. She isn't your age," Drum pulled the old dragon away from her.

_Dammit, _Kalavinka thought.

"No one is my age these days. The closest I know is Azi Dahaka and he is definitely not my style and a male," Tenbu crossed his arms and looked at the sky.

"You got a style grandpa?" the red dragon asked half believing it.

The old dragon began to explain what his style was with many details. Drum regretted deeply his question.

Meanwhile, Yamigedo was grunting furiously. Ikazuchi noticed it and asked, "What is it?"

"**That red dragon called Tenbu Grandpa. How dare he…"**

"So?"

"**Tenbu raised me. He is like a father to me. A father who betrayed me. And now another dragon called him grandpa! He dares call him grandpa!" **the Great Fiend was infuriated.

"Calm down. We don't care about this anymore. You hate Tenbu," the boy reminded his friend.

The Fiend realised that his outburst was stupid and took a deep breath, **"Yeah. There is nothing between him and me now. All has been cut. There is only hatred remaining in me."**

"Good. We still have to wait," the boy concluded.

And Tenbu concluded his style by, "Most importantly. It's the sparkling in her eyes. The sparkling of wisdom makes a female more beautiful than any make up. There is nothing to hid with that kind of eyes," pink hearts were in the eyes of the dragon.

"And you said that soft skin was the most important just a while ago," the three others replied.

The dragon gasped, lightly blushing at his mistake, and chuckled, "The eyes matter most, but everything is important that I might add it by accident."

"Like the softness of the lips at the touch?" Gao and Drum asked.

"Yes! Enough about this," the old dragon ordered with embarrassment.

The three were glad this was over. The demon controlling Paruko thought about her next course of action and asked, "Where were you going?"

"We are going to the mall. Grand-ma is missing some ingredients for diner. Drum and Tenbu came to help," Gao replied.

"I also need to go to the groceries. Maybe we can go together?" the girl replied with a smile, which looked just a little like a smirk.

"Sure," Gao replied as they went to the mall.

Drum and Tenbu followed them. The old dragon still didn't recover from his embarrassment and didn't try to charm any other woman they crossed.

"Why didn't you go near your own house? There is one, there right?" Gao asked her.

Kalavinka internally gasped, _dammit! He had to begin asking questions like that, _"Yes. But there are some specials at the one in the mall."

The Sun Fighter nodded, satisfied by his question, _why did I felt like I need to ask it? It's true that I never saw her coming here, but specials are specials, _he pushed that thought aside.

"Steaks has half the price cut. This is going to be delicious. After this, pudding!" Drum joyfully yelled as he raised his fist.

"Too bad this delicacy is so overpriced in Japan," Tenbu commented.

_Where is the conversation going? Anyway, I have to find a way for Tenbu to approach me, _Kalavinka thought.

Meanwhile, Ikazuchi was starting to feel impatient as nothing was advancing. They were just going to the mall and casually talking for now.

"**Patience Ikazuchi. This will take some time. Hurrying this up and we will fail. Tenbu will notice if we are rushing things," **his friend warned him.

"I know, but it's long," Ikazuchi grumbled.

"**There is something wrong right?" **Yamigedo asked as he manifested in front of the boy.

The boy grumbled and avoided looking at the gaze of the Fiend, "Now. Just a little tired from the nightmare, but it's nothing bad."

"**Ikazuchi. I've noticed that there is something going on with you, but you aren't telling me anything. We are in this together," **he told him.

"I know," the boy replied, but wasn't letting anything on.

The Great Fiend sighed and let it go this time as they kept following them.

They were almost at the mall and Kalavinka was grinning in her mind. She had been discreetly approaching the old dragon as they went to the mall and made sure they didn't notice it. When you something slowly like that, it wouldn't be noticeable.

They approached the entrance of the mall when suddenly, a monster stood in their way.

"Takosuke?" Gao asked.

"Takochu!" the buddy of Paruko was in front of her and waved his tentacles.

_Her buddy, _Kalavinka thought. She remained calm and thought of a way to get rid of that monster. She didn't understand what she said. She made the body she controlled smile and replied, "What is it?"

"Takochu? Takochu!" Takosuke said as her tentacles waved at another direction.

That meant nothing for the boy and the two dragons, but Kalavinka immediately saw a problem. Takosuke knew her very well. She couldn't afford a mistake. She checked in her mind, but it came to a partial blank, _that girl is resisting me now. She is trying something but it won't work, _"Sorry. I heard there were good deals here so I went there."

Paruko's buddy frowned and suspiciously gazed at her for a second. Realisation quickly came before yelling, "Takochu!" with a panicked voice. The pink alien monster turned towards Gao and the dragons and quickly waved in panic as he kept saying 'Takochu'.

Drum frowned, "Something is not right here."

"Paruko. What is going on?" the boy asked. He could already see that something wasn't right with her. Just one sentence and her buddy were panicking. Not only that, he pointed at her.

Tenbu caught on and put his hand on his side, "There is no point in trying to deny what is going on demon. Reveal yourself."

The body of the girl made a loud laugh as she replied, "You might have figure me out, but I have no intention of revealing myself. That stupid pink one," she came at him and punched him in the face, sending him away. Takosuke was knocked out, "It would have been better for you Tenbu. It would have been a quicker death, but it will turn into a slow and painful one."

"That's something I heard quite often, but I'm still here," the old dragon replied.

"I can tell you who I am. I am Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi. I serve the Great Lord Yamigedo with my body," the demon declared.

"Where is the not revealing yourself now?" the red dragon asked.

_Where is the soul part?_ Gao wondered. He ordered, "Release Paruko right now."

"I still didn't," the demon replied to the dragon, "I have no reason to release her. She is still valuable as a hostage you know. I can kill her in front of you, even right now if I need too," she showed her nail and approached one of her carotids, "One little cut and bye her."

Gao frowned as his body lightly began to shine, "You better not even try to do this! There is no way I'll let you kill anyone!"

Ikazuchi observed the situation. He was lightly smiling. Despite the discovery, the demon managed to use its problem to its advantage. He gazed at the Great Fiend, who wasn't please at all and even a little worried, "What is it?"

"**It is beginning. Just like with that boy and his green dragon when pushed. That Future Force thing," **Yamigedo said.

Ikazuchi remembered the warnings of Sofia when it came to them. This power was already starting to awaken just because that pinked hair girl was in danger. That power was extremely dangerous and if it came, they had no chance to defeat them, "We have to act now. Let's go."

"**W- Okay," **he sighed when the boy was already preparing to jump.

"Enough!" he yelled when he landed beside the demon. The boy looked at Tenbu, before gazing at Gao and his buddy. He whispered to the demon, "Kalavinka. You are making the human stronger."

"Fine," her nail went back on the side. Everyone glared at each other's.

Ikazuchi took out the skull to create a barrier, "This time. We will kill you Tenbu."

"Then Yamigedo is with you," the old dragon presumed.

The Great Fiend manifested outside of his friend and grunted, **"Exactly Tenbu. This time, we will claim your life and you will pay for what you Omni Lords did to us!"**

The boy created the barrier and trapped them into the dark arena like before. This time, everyone was dragged in there except for Takosuke, who still unconscious.

The old dragon lips pointed down for a second as the barrier completed itself. He gazed at Gao and the red dragon, "Be careful. This time. Ikazuchi is here with Yamigedo."

"Stand aside Tenbu. You should watch yourself. Death Shido might be around to attack you by surprise," Drum replied.

"I will," he grabbed his pink mustaches.

Ikazuchi took out his deckcase and attached it on his belt, "The time has come Yamigedo."

"**Kalavinka. Come out of her and destroy those dragons!" **he ordered.

"As you wish master," and the demon came out of the girl's body.

Kalavinka was a humanoid demon from Katana World. The demon with white skin, long green hair that covered its eyes. It woke a pale green kimono with a green dress with flowers under it, "Even out of her body, she is still under my control."

Tenbu's eyes turned into hearts as he said, "Ah. Kalavinka, Uguisukomach. She is a beautiful demon of the skull warrior clan. Beautiful, isn't she?"

Drum was a little suspicious of it and sniffed the air. He recognised the type of stench, "Grand-pa Tenbu. You didn't use your nose and let your eyes deceive you. I'm afraid that this demon is a male."

"Gasp!" the old dragon literally yelled. His pale face gazed at the demon. Yamigedo laughed loudly.

"You can recognise someone gender that way?" Gao asked.

"I'm a dragon. It's hard to recognise a boy and a girl without the stench. You even thought a few of them were males at summer vacation remember?" the red dragon explained.

Ikazuchi was about to butt in, as they were about to have an intense battle.

But Tenbu prevented it by yelling, "You think this is funny Yamigedo! I know what you did while you were running away from us. I saw the video Paruko made! I didn't know you were going that special way to recruit demons."

"**I don't even remember that part!" **the Great Fiend yelled back.

"Recruitment by farting. I thought you were better than that," Tenbu grinned, "And I thought you had better manner than that."

"**It's not my fault! I have better manner than this you stupid old bastard! I didn't do that on purpose!" **Yamigedo furiously yelled, overflowing his humiliation with anger.

The green dragon puffed and crossed his arms, "Right. What did you even eat for that kind result anyway? You should watch your diet."

"**That's in the past and don't comment about my diet! What about you hein? Got a thing for males too? Don't try to deny it, it just happens!"**

"W- I didn't know about his gender! I didn't check it. It's impolite to smell anyone you first met. Because I have manner compared to you. We should have check that part before we became enemies," he said with regret.

"**I would never have done it on purpose! I just drank some weird water and then I came back with getting them!"**

"So, alcohol makes you gassy? Poor you. It would be asphyxiating during parties," the old dragon replied.

"**I am not the gassy type!"**

The humans and their partner gazed at the two old being arguing about very unimportant things as the fate of the world was supposed to rest on their shoulders. The two continued yelling and the more it advanced, the more it felt like it was a child arguing with his father about something one did bad. The other thing it felt like what that the one in the child position tried to sound adult and mature. However, who played which side wasn't possible to know with their attitude.

"Enough!" Ikazuchi yelled, "We are not here for this family drama Yamigedo! We are here to kill Tenbu!"

"Family drama?" Gao and his buddy asked.

"That will be left for another time Gao," the old dragon raised his head and turned around, "Ready to defeat them Drum?"

"Of course, grand-pa Tenbu," Drum replied as he prepared for battle. He turned into his real form and face the smaller demon. With the two previous examples, he wouldn't drop his guard.

Ikazuchi and Gao summoned their gauntlet and were also ready for the battle.

Gao gazed on Paruko who remained motionless on the side. She could be hurt if they weren't careful.

"I know buddy. I'll make sure not to let them hurt Paruko," he activated his gauntlet drill and charged.

Kalavinka took out a bomb and threw it on the ground. Smoke covered the dragon's field of vision and his stench. His hearing was still functioning well and heard something behind him. He blocked claws aiming of his heart and countered with a kick, which the demon dodged and took some distance.

Kalavinka took out shuriken's and threw it at the dragon. Drum easily dodged these as he saw them coming. Once he turned his attention back to the demon, he was out of his sight.

"Do you think I would fight you directly?" the demon asked, just before a knife pierced the shoulder of the dragon.

The red dragon painfully grunted and avoided the next one,_ that demon isn't that powerful. He will just fight this unfairly. I just have to spot him and end this quickly. I need a better way to chase him. Once Gao is safe, I'll ask him._

He avoided more blades coming at him and searched around. His eyes couldn't see anything and his nose couldn't smell anything. Kalavinka was hiding everything well and it made matters worse for the dragon. If he couldn't find him, he is in big trouble. He felt a kunai piercing his foot and avoided the rest.

He checked the angle of the weapon and it was around him, "You have a nice throw demon."

"Thanks," the voice echoed around him. The voice sounded cruel and merciless. It was just to insult him and confuse him. Even when he talked, Drum couldn't pinpoint where he was.

Meanwhile, Gao blocked the attacks of Ikazuchi and blocked the claws with his gauntlet. He used his fighting skills taught by his mother to block anything coming at him by his adversary. It wasn't that easy, as Yamigedo manifestation came out to protect Ikazuchi any time they boy managed to pass the guard of the boy.

Gao took some distance and stood ready for the next charge.

Ikazuchi panted for a second, already feeling some exhaustion,_ A-already? I barely started. This is only the beginning! _He ignored it and charged again.

The Great Fiend saw clear as day that his friend was already getting tired. He knew the boy. He could endure more than a minute of fight before panting like that, _**Ikazuchi. You know what is going on. Why not telling me? Nevertheless. I will protect you! **_He gave some of his power to his buddy, to compensate his weakened state and give the boy a fighting chance.

Ikazuchi used some of his energy and released lightning at his adversary. The Sun Fighter countered with a dragon shield. He dodged the next attack of the boy and grabbed the wrist of Ikazuchi. Gao was about to follow up with a kick, but saw the claws of the fiend at the last second. He failed to completely dodge it and had claw marks on his face.

"Gao," Tenbu said.

"I'm okay."

Tenbu locked his gaze in the Fiend, "You have become that low Yamigedo? Fighting two against a child."

"**Those who stand in my way shall perish Tenbu! You Omnilords are also lowly beings!" **Yamigedo furiously replied.

Even so, the old green dragon knew that there was something else in Yamigedo voice. The Fiend was furious, but also a hint of worrisome. There was more to it in the Great Fiend intervention that what he let it looked like.

Gao painfully grunted as he stood up, ready to continue the battle, _I have to be careful with Yamigedo. He will not hesitate to attack me._

"Gao! It's time to go to hero mode!" he heard the voice of his buddy.

"Okay!" The boy took more distance from Ikazuchi as he took out a spellcard.

The red dragon was now wearing a white and blue armor. His hair took a golden color as he grabbed his drill with large thrusters on the back. A pair of wings were on his back of the same color than his armor. Except for the color of the armor, he looked like he was back into his old form.

"With the power of Hero World, I am now!". He activated his drill and flames came out of his thrusters, "Buddy Police, Decker Drum!"

"**Heros!" **the Great Fiend whispered in disgust.

"That won't change anything dragon!" Kalavinka yelled.

More knives came down, but the dragon avoided them and his armor blocked the impact. It was much sturdier than his previous one, but lost some speed in the process. A small disco ball appeared on his snout as he sniffed the air. He grinned.

"You won't find my-"

"There you are!" Drum yelled as he flew in the air. He went into one of the skulls and almost hit the demon.

"H-how?"

"This is a superior stench! The stench that won't allow evil to escape!" he quickly turned around and charged. He avoided the kunais coming at him and strike on the chest of the demon. He sent him far away and kept his charge.

Kalavinka frowned and took out a scroll. Words written on it disappeared and blue flame charged at the dragon.

The red dragon gasped and braved the impact. The flame exploded on contact, but did little damage on the armor. Despite that, the dragon coughed up blood as his inside felt like it was shaken by the blow. He landed on his feet, but lost balance and slid on the ground, "Damn!" He rolled on the ground and avoided more flames coming at him. He jumped back on his feet and detected the demon again, _got to be careful this time. He is weaker than the other one but resourceful._

The dragon avoided the flames coming at him and predicted Kalavinka next move. With this, he deactivated the thrusters of his drill and threw it in the air.

The demon avoided it and chuckled, "You thought you could get me by throwing it like that you-"

Drum cut him with a kick in the face and followed up with a punch, sending him away. He caught his drill and reactivated it. He charged and missed the demon at the last second. He grumbled but took the advantage in the battle.

Gao grabbed the gauntlet of Ikazuchi and tried to follow up with a kick, but once again, Yamigedo stepped in to protect his partner. The boy continued to search for an opening, but the Great Fiend always made sure to close gaps his friend made.

Gao avoided a strike on his face and countered with a punch in the chest that the Fiend couldn't block in time.

The boy took a few steps back while his friend asked, **"You're okay?"**

"This is…" the boy panted before finishing his sentence, "-nothing. I can still fight."

He yelled and charged. The two tried to pass each other's guard, but Gao was taking the advantage. He couldn't fully exploit it because of the Great Fiend. He wanted to end everything right now, before the situation worsen.

"Why are you doing this?" Gao asked as he avoided another strike at him. He took some distance to avoid the claws of Yamigedo.

"Vengeance," the boy said nothing else.

"That's it?" the boy frowned.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Ikazuchi frowned back. He furiously yelled, "You won't understand anything anyway! You cannot know what the Omnilords did to me! Tenbu here is just acting innocent of his sins against me and Yamigedo!"

The Sun Fighter replied, "Tenbu is not a bad dragon. Yamigedo is doing horrible things just for that. How does that make him better than Tenbu and the other Omnilords?"

Yamigedo yelled, **"Because he can get away with it! I don't care if I'm no better than them! Those bastards can break your life without any punishments!" **he pointed his claw at Tenbu, **"But you! You are the must disgusting of them all Tenbu!" **His voice had broken when he said the name of the old dragon.

Gao dropped his guard when the voice of Yamigedo broke and the claws slashed his chest. He took a few steps back and blocked the other attacks.

Tenbu resumed the replied of the Fiend, without trying to defend himself, "When the time comes, I shall be punished for my sins Yamigedo. Alas for both of us, the moment isn't here and now."

"Tenbu," Gao whispered when he pushed his adversary away and countered with a kick on the left shoulder.

Ikazuchi felt on the ground and grumbled. He tried to stand up, but felt pain aching in his chest. He lost his balance and felt on the ground, _A-already here. D-Dammit! Is this my limit now?_

"**Ikazuchi! Stand up!" **the fiend stood between Gao and his friend ready to face him.

The boy tried to stand up again, but felt the pain intensified and put his hand on his chest, "Urgh."

Gao noticed this. He grew a little nervous, "H-hey. We have to stop this."

"**Dammit. Why didn't you tell me?" **he looked at his buddy, worried sick for him, **"Ikazuchi! Answer me!"**

"I'm okay- Just-" he grunted.

"**Don't lie to me! Do not try to even lie Ikazuchi," **he forgot about Gao and grabbed his friend, **"I'm so sorry Ikazuchi! It's my fault!"**

Gao approached, "Surrender now and we-"

The fiend tried to attack him, **"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"**

Gao stopped and Tenbu told him what he ordered.

Suddenly Paruko felt on the ground, unconscious. Drum hold the demon in his arms, unconscious, "I've defeated him. What is going here?" The red dragon found it suspicious.

"**Hold on. We have to get out of here."**

"No. We can still-"

Gao tried to take a step, but the Great Fiend yelled.

"**You know we can't and you promised me! AND DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! NONE OF YOU SHALL HURT HIM!" **He held the boy in his arms, _**No one shall take my only friend! The only one I can trust!**_

Ikazuchi sighed in defeat. He couldn't argue, _Fine. I just need a chance._

Tenbu stepped in, "Gao. Please. Give them some space. He will not hesitate to kill you if you are in his range. He believes you are going to hurt Ikazuchi."

"Ikazuchi?" Gao and his buddy as they looked at the weakened boy. His face was paler.

"And is this a way to obtain your revenge Yamigedo? Putting him in this state?" the old green dragon asked.

Yamigedo gave hateful glare at the green dragon. He emitted a strong animosity aura out of him, **"It is because of what you ordered! I never wanted to put him in danger! It was his own choice!"**

Tenbu translated it and Drum commented, "That doesn't make sense," as he prepared his drill to attack.

Tenbu raised his hand, "Please. Leave them be. This is enough."

"What's happening to… Ikazuchi?" the Mighty Sun Fighter asked.

"It is the same as Paruko. Yamigedo is possession Ikazuchi. Except, he isn't controlling the boy. He is living inside of him, because he cannot take a physical form. Yamigedo is that powerful… and his desire to live is that strong," he raised looked at the boy, "By possessing him, he is sapping some of Ikazuchi energy. It shouldn't be dangerous usually, but Yamigedo is so powerful, that he is slowly and surely… killing Ikazuchi," his attention turned back to the Great Fiend, "That is another reason you want to kill us right. Especially one of us, right?"

Yamigedo grunted.

"He wants to save Ikazuchi," Drum understood.

The old dragon concluded, "Yes. Our energy will allow him to return to flesh and leave Ikazuchi. If he fails, he will die with him. Which one is his main motivation? I do not know."

Gao looked at the fiend. He was uncertain of it. Knowing this, what should they do?

"Gao. We cannot allow them to kill anyone," the red dragon whispered. He pointed his claw at them, "You know they are ready to kill innocent's life in their way and Grand-pa Tenbu."

"Maybe we can-"

Death Shido suddenly appeared and said, "I'll take you out of here master."

Drum yelled, "We have to stop them!"

_**He's here, **_**"Hurry!"**

"One day, you will die Tenbu!" Ikazuchi yelled.

Death Shido took out a spellcard and teleported them away.

"D-dammit! We could have stop them Grand-pa Tenbu! We let Death Shido get them out of here!" Drum yelled.

The old dragon looked at the empty space, before turning at the young dragon, "It is for the best Drum," he pat the head of the red dragon, "Trust me."

"B- Okay," the red dragon sighed. He took a few breathings to calm himself and his anger was defused.

The barrier was slowly disappearing while Gao sealed the demon. When the barrier was gone, the boy was by the side of Paruko and checked if she was fine.

There were many people surrounding him and members of the Buddy Police Force. Takihara was among them and asked, "Are you alright? We came when we learned about it."

"I'm okay. Paruko has been possessed and I sealed the demon," the boy resumed what happened. He added more detail about his fight against Ikazuchi and before he finished, Paruko woke up.

"Ah. What happen?" she asked as she put her hand on her forehead. She gasped when her last memory came back. She looked around and saw Gao, "Gao! There was a weird monster who came and-" she saw the smile on his face, "What is it?" she saw the card with the demon sealed inside. Paruko sighed in relief, "Good. You stopped it… but what happen? Why am I here?"

And Gao reexplained what happened and the girl paled. She was relief the demon didn't made her do anything evil, except for her buddy. She went by her side and tried to wake him up. That was how the mission ended with Gao.

* * *

Death Shido put the boy on the ground while Sofia appeared by his side. Once Ikazuchi was saved, Gallows split from his buddy and floated by his side.

"What did you do? You could have got Tenbu!" Ikazuchi grunted. He tried to stand up, but his legs were shaking.

"**We couldn't Ikazuchi. He was expecting him to come," **Yamigedo replied. He put his hand on the shoulder of the boy and ordered, **"And now you rest! You are too tired."**

"Once I recover. I can still get them," Ikazuchi grunted.

"**No, you can't and you know it," **the Great Fiend countered.

Gallows was about to make a comment, but Sofia prevented it by pulling the scarf. The Darkness dragon now busy regaining his lost breath.

"What happened?" she asked.

The boy was silent, while his friend gazed at them with his orange eyes. The enemies knew about his situation but not them. He couldn't trust them, **"We underestimated Gao and his buddy. Tell them that."**

Ikazuchi translated what his friend said.

"That's normal. Everyone did that. Sha. Sha," Gallows replied.

"You did the same too," the two humans replied.

The Darkness Dragon crossed his arms and turned his back at them.

The Great Fiend said something and the boy translated, "He thanked you for the assist and ask you to leave."

The three nodded and they left the boy and his Fiend alone in the cavern.

Yamigedo manifestation embraced the boy. He used all his will to remain calm, **"Ikazuchi. Why didn't you tell me that you were growing weaker? You put yourself in danger."**

The boy sighed and put his hand on the arm of the Fiend, "I don't want you to worry for me Yamigedo. This was also the last chance I have to do it myself," the boy closed his eyes, "But now, I'm just useless."

"**You are not. I should have notice it much earlier, but I put you as my second priority and getting Tenbu first. I'm so sorry."**

"Don't be."

"**Ikazuchi. Just hold on a little longer. We will get them and I won't be a burden for you," **he cut the boy when he tried to reply, **"I am sickened that I am harming you even now. Soon, it will be over and we will be side by side. I won't need to hurt you to stay with you."**

"Yamigedo…" the boy lips pointed down, "You are the only one I have left since their treason."

"**Just like you are the only one I truly believe Ikazuchi."**

The boy noticed a bag that was left on the ground and opened it. It contained some fresh bread and juice.

"**Looks like those three brought something for you," **the fiend crossed his arms.

"Whatever," he replied as he ate everything and drank the juice. It tasted much better than what he usually ate. It was fresher. That meal revitalised him a little, but he knew his strength will only go downhill.

"**I'll prepare to summon the next demon. This one, let them handle it," **the Great Fiend ordered.

"I can't handle it anymore anyway," he sighed.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

Next: The Battle Of The Dancers.

A episode focused on Testuya and Terumi.


	5. Episode 5: The Battle Of The Dancers

AC: Thank you for the review. I appreciate it.

.2015, I am please to receive your suggestion and I'll see where I can put it in the story. As of now. It might wait for the final season when Drum is fully powered up and the cavalry dragon will follow so.

As for the romance part, it is very light on it considering their age.

* * *

Commander I was talking with Gao and Drum about the event that happened the previous day. Meanwhile, Tenbu was busy charming Stella, or trying too.

"So, our main culprit is a boy named Ikazuchi and his partner Yamigedo," the man concluded while nodding to himself.

"Yes. With the boy life on the line and the Great Fiend ready to protect him at all cost," the red dragon added.

The commander thought and frowned, "This can eventually get dangerous. As times goes on and Ikazuchi's condition worsening, they will get more desperate. They might cease to take innocent life into considerations."

The old dragon turned his attention to the man, "I believe so. When Ikazuchi showed weakness, the Great Fiend was ready to do anything to protect him."

"You convinced us to give them space," Gao remembered.

"Because in that desperate state, I feared for both your safety. Even if Yamigedo is only a manifestation, his power remained tremendous. That's why that human life is on the line by simply being a vessel," Tenbu gazed at them.

That made the group in a sour mood. Gao then gave the sealed card to the commander and asked, "Where is the demon going to be kept?"

"We prepared everything and this will be the third one we put in the underground. We prepared the best safe we could and made sure no one can obtain it," the man specified.

"That's good," the red dragon was satisfied.

"Hello Commander I," a new voice said.

The moment Tenbu gazed at the newcomer, he had a flash and lightly frowned.

It was a man in a buddy police suit coming towards them. He had black hair with four spikes going upward, a mustaches and pointy beard of the same color. He had pale skin, as if he was a little sick. He looked at everyone with his amber eyes. He noticed the old dragon gazing at him, but ignored it.

"Who is this?" Gao asked.

"This is a new member of the Buddy Police Force. He left the police since yesterday and became one of us," Stella replied with a smile.

"I could have come sooner, but I made sure that my replacement would be as efficient as I did. I didn't want to leave them with someone less competent than me," the man calmly said. He bowed to Gao and said, "My name is Dawn. It is a pleasure to work with you," he was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

Tenbu came and put his hand on the Dawn shoulders, "That is so good to see that not only the young one would join the Buddy Police Force. The wisdom you have will be of great help."

"Yes and-"

"Come! I might not be a member of the Buddy Police Force, but I can show you around. They are busy right now!" he kinda forcefully said. He then whispered in a tone that meant to do as the dragon, "Am I right Dawn? If not, I can show you the beautiful sun for a very… very long time."

Dawn quietly replied, "S-sure."

The two left the room.

Gao and Drum were a little suspicious. They looked at each other's. Gao commented, "Tenbu would only do that for a girl."

"Grand-pa Tenbu has some secrets he keeps from us," the red dragon looked down, "I still don't understand what Ikazuchi meant by family drama."

"Maybe it's something he's scared to say," the boy guessed.

Commander I said, "There are things we do not want to relive, so we keep them a secret. Not because we don't want to tell, but because we don't want to remember. Tenbu is extremely old."

That reassured the duo after a while, they left the room.

Commander I sighed, "There is a bigger picture we don't know about."

Stella nodded, "I tried to make him talk, but he said nothing about it. Just how pretty I am and trying to ask me for a date."

"Let's just hope it's not something that will threaten the world," the man concluded.

* * *

**Episode 5: The Battle Of The Dancers**

Yamigedo finished the new card and gave it to Ikazuchi. This one had an orange mark of it. The boy had finished eating, but didn't feel that good, _Fighting them was a terrible idea. I think I'm worse than if I did nothing._

"**Ikazuchi," **the Great Fiend whispered. He closed his eyes. He could feel his friend getting weaker, _**we don't have much time. We have to get one Omnilord as soon as possible. If not… **_the thought couldn't pass his mind.

The trio came with Shido bringing another bag.

Ikazuchi nodded and gave the card, "Use this demon to get Tenbu."

The boy translated what the manifestation of Yamigedo said and what it could do. Once it was over, Sofia grabbed the card, "I'll handle this."

Shido asked, "W-what?"

She grabbed the horn of Gallows and asked, "I'll need your deckcase Shido."

"Sha? What do you mean Sha? I ain't gonna fight for you! Sha!" Gallows grunted.

The girl looked back and replied, "I need to do it."

"W-why?" Shido asked.

Yamigedo and Ikazuchi wondered what was going on.

"I have my word to say in this Sha!" the Darkness Dragon yelled.

"Because they need believe there is more than one Death Shido. More allies with Yamigedo. We will let them believe there is many of us. This will get them paranoid and give a chance to get Tenbu," the girl replied as she took out a spellcard.

"Okay," Shido said.

"I am not owned by you sha!" the monster yelled back.

Sofia whispered, "Want to deal with them?"

Gallows gazed at the boy and his fiend.

Yamigedo said something and his partner translated, "Yamigedo found this a good idea. Go."

"I'll go right now," Sofia began to use her spellcard.

"W-wait!" Shido sudden yelled, but the two were gone. He sighed, "I can't leave this place."

The boy gulped. He was alone with the boy and the manifestation of the Great Fiend.

They gazed at each other's in an awkward silence. Ikazuchi gazed at Yamigedo.

"**Well… This is great."**

* * *

A boy was joyfully walking outside of the school with his arms on the back. He was a boy with peach skin, blond hair with four bananas shape looking haircut and emerald eyes. He wore dark purple pants with a black shirt under a long-sleeved yellow jacket.

"You sure are happy even with everything going on Tetsuya," his buddy said, waiting for him outside the school with a CD player on his shoulder.

"I sure am Asmodai yo."

Asmodai was a pink demon with a muscular body, a long pink tail and opal eyes. He wore a blue jean with a purple one over the leg part of the jean and an opened yellow jacket covering his horns. He held a blue bag with the symbol of the Magic world on his back, "That's good. We can't let demons scare us."

"But you are also a demon yo," Tetsuya smiled.

The pink demon chuckled and looked around, "There is only one other person missing and we'll be full."

"We just need Terumi," the boy joyfully replied.

"I sure am please you made a girlfriend," the demon grinned.

The boy quickly blushed, "She is not my girlfriend yo. We are just really really good friends," he looked away from his buddy.

The Asmodai poked a little fun at his friend and added, "A double really? That's beyond friends in my mind," he poked on the forehead of the boy and chuckled, "Don't waste too much time or you're going to get friendzone by her."

"I'm really happy she feels better. It's better to wait a little yo," the boy played with his fingers.

The pink demon stopped poking fun and nodded, "After that operation, we're happy that she is still good at dancing."

"I'm happy she didn't lose everything yo. She gives so much effort."

"Thanks for talking in my back you two," a girl said.

"And forgetting about me," another voice said.

"Sorry Medusa," Tetsuya chuckled nervously.

Terumi came with a small smile and her arm crossed. She was a girl with peach skin, red hair and green eyes with glasses. She wore a dark blue shirt and a pale blue overall.

Her buddy was Medusa. She had grey scales with a humanoid chest and face of pale color, long green hair and dark gray eye wearing a bow as her weapon. She commented, "You are forgetting me a little too often Tetsuya."

"You know why," Asmodai grinned. He was about to add more but.

"Asmodai!" Testuya loudly said as his face turned red, "Not now!"

The girl chuckled and replied, "It's okay."

After being together for a year, the two were good friends. Terumi animosity towards the boy and his buddy was long gone. Instead, she saw them as who they really were. Good people who wants the best out of anyone they knew.

"Where are we practicing today yo?" Tetsuya asked them.

"We can go in the park. It is a nice day today," she replied as she put her hands behind her back. She added, "I'm also ready to show you what I can really do."

"It took long, but my buddy is finally back in top shape," Medusa added.

"That's great yo!" The boy joyfully said as he grabbed her hands, "Everything paid off for you."

"Thanks," she did dear to say another thing, _it was thanks to you too Testuya. You wanted to help me so much. I couldn't let you down. _"Let's go. I'll show you my move."

The four went to the park.

The pink demon asked the gorgon, "What kind of dance does Terumi practice?"

"She told me it was ballet. She likes to dance to the classic music."

"Sounds boring," he replied as his pink tail was on the ground.

She chuckled, "Compare to her, your dances are child play."

"Child play? It is much more complex than you think. Do you know how difficult it is to spin on my head with my horns?" he asked with a grin. He didn't take it as an insult and was simply teasing the other monster.

"And you manage to do it? How?" Terumi's buddy curiously asked.

"Like this," he grabbed his horns and they were in his hands.

They gazed at it. Terumi and Medusa couldn't say anything as they shivered, "How can't it hurt you?" the girl asked.

"Because I didn't really take them off," he put them back and they remained there, "It's magic. I came from Magic World after all," he laughed at their disbelief, which was written all over their face.

"Magic has its limit you know," Medusa replied.

"And that's how I can spin on my head," Asmodai concluded.

"You didn't have to scare them yo," the demon's buddy replied.

"I just impressed them a lot," he answered.

They reached the park. It was a warm afternoon. Everyone in the park were either playing together, walking or watching simply enjoying the day. They searched for a spot where they wouldn't bother anyone and went near a large tree. The pink demon put down the CD player and checked if their disk was inside.

"You are still using a disk," Terumi commented.

"Yes. This is the way to dance yo!" Tetsuya replied.

"It always fun to know music can be played with spinning little disk like that," the pink demon replied.

"Good thing I brought one too," the girl said. She knew the kind of CD player they were using wasn't even needed anymore. It was odd to use something of the past, but she agreed. The music coming from the disk felt better than downloading it. She didn't know why, but it felt like it sounded better, or more unique.

Tetsuya and his buddy began first. They did their free style dance move. They followed the rhythm of the song while being perfectly sync together. Once they were done, they crossed their arms and concluded by, "Yo!"

Terumi and her buddy applauded them, "That's nice. I'll show you what I can do," she prepared herself.

Medusa gazed at the demon, "Not bad."

"You mean great," he chuckled as the girl prepared.

"Ready?" the boy asked as he prepared the radio.

"I am," the girl said.

The rhythm of the music was much slowed than the previous one and classical music played. Asmodai sighed quietly, not distracting the girl. He didn't want to be the cause of an accident and damaged the relationship between the humans. He gazed at Terumi and the demon was taken aback by the flexibility she was using. Despite being dance that required slow movement, it asked much more than he thought.

The girl was following the rhythm of the music and showed her flexibility. She took many risky moves that asked a lot of balance and put a lot of pressure on one foot. She kept doing that, before moving to another part that put less stress and weight on one foot. She concluded by bowing and asked, "How's that?"

The boy applauded, "That was so good yo!"

"It's not the same as you, but that's the type of dance I love," she replied with a smile.

Medusa asked, "So?"

"Pretty good. It's the kind of dance that can be hurtful thought," the pink demon commented.

"I made sure she took her time and doesn't skip some parts. If she went too fast, she might hurt herself. Believe me, she is ready," the monster from Legend World replied.

"That's good," Asmodai replied as he crossed his arms, "We can still practice one at the time and-"

They heard something and frowned. The demon heard some commotion in the part and said, "Never mind that. Looks like there is trouble."

"A monster?" Terumi asked. She looked at her friend, "Or is it one of the strange things going on for a while."

Tetsuya was a little nervous when she said that. He never explained to her what was really going on, since Commander I ordered it. He was still a member of the Buddy Police Force and had to respect the rules.

"And you know what is going on right?"

"Yes yo. But I can't tell yo," he replied.

The girl sighed and nodded, "I think I know why. Anyway, we should make sure it-"

The commotion worsened as they heard many people yelling.

"Never mind that," Terumi said as she went at the scene of the crime. Her buddy quickly followed her.

"W-wait!" The boy said as he ran after her.

"She still has her buddy fighter instinct," Asmodai commented.

They passed between the civilians running the other way. Testuya decided to use his buddy skill and flew above the crowd and saw Terumi looking serious with her deck case in her hands. They boy was worried with the reports he heard from Gao and Tasuku. He knew this threat must be taken seriously. He took out his cellphone and asked for reinforcements, "I'm not sure if it's a demon yet. I'll confirm it once I'm there," the boy concluded, leaving the line open.

His buddy was by his side and also looked at the situation seriously. He wasn't about to underestimate the threat.

* * *

A few minutes before the chaos began. Sofia appeared near the park with Gallows by her side.

Gallows was pissed off and complained, "What are you doing? Do you think you can just decide to make me your buddy out of the blue like that? Sha?"

"You aren't really felt like my friend's buddy you know. He doesn't care for you," the girl coldly replied.

That didn't calm the Darkness Dragon down, "I am not your property! I'll tell you again so you get it Sha! I am not own by you! You also took the Deck Case sha!"

"I already explained why I did this. You really have a short memory," Sofia countered.

That made the monster felt like he had been stabbed on the chest. The blade was deep in him and it wouldn't calm down. He grunted and crossed his arms, "You know how I am Sofia. I am not a nice monster like that red dragon or the fat green dragon with Tasuku."

The girl grabbed him by the scarf and replied, "We are on a mission for Azi Dahaka and Kyoya. I will not let your little complain cost it."

"Sha!" he held back his anger while freeing his scarf from her grasp, "I will do this mission but on Shido's side. Not an ice queen like you sha!"

She repeated it again with annoyance, "This mission will be with me. To make them feel like there is more enemies than just Shido and Ikazuchi."

The Darkness Dragon puffed.

Sofia sighed. The monster was much more uncooperative than she expected, "You know what's going to happen if we don't do this in the end right?"

Gallows also sighed and replied, "Of course."

"If you want a chance, you have to do it."

"I know! You don't make it easier ice queen," he grunted.

"I still can't believe you do this for that," the girl concluded with a very small smirk.

"Enough! Sha! We have a mission," the monster changed the subject to something less aimed towards him.

"Use the buddy skill. Fuse with me and we will release the demon," the girl ordered.

The Darkness Dragon gazed at her and didn't obey. He crossed his arms while his purple eyes pointed towards the ground.

"Gallows. You have to do it with me too. They cannot see my face," Sofia ordered with annoyance, much more than before.

"You do realise what fusion means right? And all the implications. Sha?" he still avoided looking at her, "Shido was aware when I told him and it asked some convincing. That it was just males together sha sha."

"Do it!"

"Fine! But don't complain when you realised it. I did warn you sha," Gallows said before fusing with her and turning into an armor.

She wore the same thing as Shido, but her hair stock out. She touched the armor and felt like it was the flesh of Gallows. She realised what he meant felt some embarrassment.

"**I warned you."**

"You mean that it is really your flesh."

"**Yep."**

"And you are touching me there?" she put her hands on her chest.

"**Yup yep and yup," **he said to the three parts a stranger shouldn't touch a girl, a thousand time more forbidden when it was a minor, **"That's why I was losing some time. Sha. Because you will think I'm a perv. Remember that you are the one who asked this! Sha!"**

"Do you feel anything?" she asked.

"**Yes. I don't get what boobies have to be so interesting. Female dragons don't have one, but their scent can really trigger us on. Shaaaaa. Anyway, nothing to worry about me."**

She wasn't. The girl knew it was the true. Purgatory Knights once explained that to them last year, "I trust you. Let's begin," she took out the card and summoned the demon.

The demon was Corpse Spirit, Draogul. It was a monster from Katana World who looked more like a knight than a monster. It wore a bronze armor covering all of his body, a helmet with a pair of horns on the side of its head, a large sword on one hand and a big shield on the other with shining rubies that looked like eight demonic eyes. His crimson mane flew with the wind. He put his sword on his shoulder and asked, "What is my mission? Who shall I taint with darkness?"

"**Tell him that his mission is to take a shower sha. He smells death," **Gallows commented. He did feel some hint of dishonestly in the voice of the new demon.

She couldn't disagree about the stench. It smelt like it was a living rotting corpse that death failed to claim, "You must drag Tenbu to you and eliminate him. We will bring his corpse to Yamigedo. However! You mustn't kill or hurt any innocent. It will draw someone powerful and awaken his true potential again. One that could bring the end of our master."

"**That can work too," **the Darkness Dragon commented.

The demon wasn't please by the last part. He seemed to be thinking about what to do. He readied his sword and jumped in the part. He landed in front of a crowd and his death stench spread around him. He raised his sword and cuts trees around him, "The hunting game begins. Bring me Tenbu or you shall die!"

It caused a huge panic and everyone ran away. He let most of them go, but trapped a young child near his large sword, "And you won't go anywhere. You will get him here," the child began to cry and couldn't move.

Sofia watched this and was disturbed by that simple act, _he would have killed her if I didn't warned him fast enough._

"**I look like a sweet dragon boy compared to him. And he is still holding back," **he commented.

The girl couldn't disagree with him. That monster was vicious, but it felt like it was who that demon really was.

Draogul gazed around him and only the parents of the child remained. They wanted to challenge him, _the fools. Just abandon her already, _he thought.

"Stop this right now!" four voices yelled at him.

Tetsuya, Asmodai, Terumi and Medusa came and glared at the monster. They were infuriated at the mere sight of the situation.

The demon remained calmed, moving his sword closer to the child, "Bring me Tenbu and I shall spare her," he then noticed Asmodai and was quiet.

"It's definitely a demon Commander I. Call everyone quickly!" Testuya concluded his phone call before hanging up and turning his Deck case into a core gadget.

Sofia heard her cellphone rang.

"**Wait! It's still there. I don't remember eating one," **he thought surprised.

The girl answered and heard the voice of Ikazuchi, "-Listen to me Sofia. You can kill Asmodai too.-"

She understood the quiet meaning, but couldn't believe what she heard, "I understand."

"**What's going on here? Why did he say that?"**

She teleported besides the demon. She gazed at them and said, "Change of plans Draogul. We can get someone else."

"So, he is hum?" the demon knight replied with pleasure in his voice.

Asmodai frowned.

"What does he mean?" Tetsuya asked at his buddy.

The pink demon raised his shoulders, "I don't know. I cannot read his mind, thankfully too. Anyway, you can stop playing with that doll already."

The demon frowned, "What?"

Asmodai pointed at what was near his sword.

The demon looked at his hostage and it was a doll, one specifically made for girls.

"Awww. You like adorable doll. Such a cutie you are," the pink demon mocked.

The young child was already with her parents and left the scene.

"How?"

"**I am sure glad I cannot speak, or I might cause trouble for you sha sha," **Gallows commented.

Sofia saw what happened from the start, but remained silent when a clone of Asmodai did the switch.

Draogul furiously grunted and readied his sword, "I will make sure you four joined me."

Sofia took out the skull, "Before you ask. I am also named Death Shido. It's time to fight-"

The black dead knight cut the skull that would form the barrier in half, "We won't need this. Battle is more enjoyable… when accidents happen," he chuckled loudly.

"We got a dangerous opponent it seems," Medusa commented,

The two humans noticed the monster head pointing at them and not their buddies. They couldn't see his eyes, but they guessed that the demon would aim at them.

* * *

Inside the cavern, Shido, Ikazuchi and Yamigedo observed the evolution of the situation. They knew the battle was coming soon but it wasn't going in the expected direction.

"**That bastard!" **Shido gulped at the fiend outburst, even if he knew that burst wasn't targeting him and that he couldn't understand any words, **"This isn't what he was supposed to do! His mission was to eliminate Asmodai and bring his buddy to me! He also needed to fight in the barrier! Now, anyone could come to stop the fight!" **The Great Fiend grunted.

"This is clearly disobedience," Ikazuchi agreed.

The boy thought, _I thought I had it bad with Gallows as my buddy, but this one is evil on another level. I hope you can handle him Sofia, because I sure couldn't. _

"**No matter the result, there will be punishment for this servant. I might break him like those who resisted," **he commented as he crossed his arms.

"I agree. We cannot let him wander free. He needs to be completely controlled. Draogul is definitely going to kill any innocent and infuriate Gao."

"He will activate the future force and we won't have a chance," the other boy whispered.

The boy and his fiend had no choice but to agree. This would be dangerous for them and they couldn't let it go. In the trio's mind, defeat might be the best option in the long term.

* * *

Death Shido knew she had to regain the control of the situation and declared, "Our target is Asmodai. If his ally act, you can get her too. Leave the humans to me."

"No. I will make everyone hurt," Draogul chuckled. He raised his sword and charged.

The two monsters expected the demon to attack them, but he jumped over them and aimed for the humans. The two were caught off-guard, but Terumi recovered quicker, "Bloody Holy Grail!"

A magical Grail appeared and the big sword couldn't pass it. Tetsuya used his own spell, "Magical Bye-Bye!"

And sent the demon besides Death Shido. Draogul looked at his buddy and grunted, "What are you doing? They are using spells to stop me!"

"Nothing," she replied.

"**Sassy!" **

The four knew that their enemies wouldn't work together. Death Shido was the lesser evil and they might have a chance.

"Medusa, make sure to stay near our buddies," Asmodai said as he charged. He prepared to punch the other one, but stopped when the shield came in his way. He jumped in the air and landed on the head of the death knight. He jumped out of the way when the sword tried to get him.

An arrow came and pierced the armor of Draogul. Medusa glared at the demon, "That is only the beginning."

Draogul took out the arrow and almost no blood came out, "It might be harder to kill something that could be consider dead don't you think?" he chuckled as if he told a joke.

The pink demon grabbed the evil demon and did a suplex, before going out of the way when the demon tried to kick him. Draogul freed his head from the dirt and blocked the new arrow with his big shield.

The demon charged with his shield risen and in the way of any frontal attack. No arrow passed the shield while Asmodai was behind the demon, ready to do another suplex, but the demon jumped in the air and aimed his swords at Tetsuya.

The boy grinned, "Yo. Magical Bye-Bye!"

And Draogul went elsewhere and crashed into a tree. He struggled to free himself and Terumi didn't lose a second, "Fury of Odin!"

And the demon was hit by lightning. It smelt like the rotten body of the knight was cooked.

He managed to get out of the tree and back on his feet.

"He took it as if it was nothing," she looked at her friend who wasn't that surprised, "You got a few things to explain later. Because I'm starting to believe this is what you aren't supposed to talk about."

"It is Terumi," he admitted.

She could clearly see why he wouldn't say anything. That knight was dangerous, resilient, powerful and violent. He wouldn't hesitate to kill them, compared to most monsters.

Draogul was getting pissed off and glared at Death Shido, "You better so something now or I'll show you what will happen!"

"**Sofia. He's serious. We have to enter in the fight. You know what Ikazuchi will do," **the Darkness Dragon gulped.

"Fine," she replied as she picked a card. She wouldn't enter in the battlefield. She knew Draogul wouldn't hesitate to stab her if he could kill the humans.

The demon knight charged at Asmodai stood in his way. He swung his sword, but the pink demon was too quick for his blade to connect. He raised his shield and charged. The big shield tackled against the demon. He ran and crashed him against a tree and it felt on the ground.

"How many bones have I broken Asmodai?" Draogul whispered.

The pink demon painfully grunted while Tetsuya yelled, "Asmodai!"

Medusa fired a few arrows in the back and pierced the armor, doing little damage once again. Terumi followed with a spell, but Death Shido countered with another one.

Asmodai raised his head, a sip of blood coming out of his mouth. He laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Draogul asked, grinning inside his helmet.

"I was counting how many bones you broke and I was quick. The short answer is… Zero," the pink demon replied before laughing loudly.

Asmodai right hand twitched and spin around itself before entering into contact with the chest of the dead knight, "I got a few tricks myself. Guess you know why."

He released a blast of energy and sent the knight away.

Draogul spin on the ground a few times before he stopped rolling on the ground.

"Now!" Terumi said as she grabbed a spell card.

"Sure yo!" Tetsuya replied with his own.

Death Shido could only block one and blocked Terumi's spell.

"Bastin Caps!" Tetsuya yelled as he released a fire ball that blasted on the back of the knight.

Draogul painfully yelled when the blast penetrated in the holes made by the arrows of Medusa. He glared at his ally and yelled, "Do something!"

"You are the one who wanted to fight them both here instead of only Asmodai," she replied.

"**Look at him. Complaining when it's his own fault," **Gallows commented.

The demon knight stood in all in size in front of the girl as he dropped his sword.

"**I can feel his urgh!" **the Darkness Dragon grunted.

Draogul grabbed her throat and grunted, "You are the one failing at this mission!"

Death Shido felt little pain. She understood that Gallows was the one most of it.

The dead knight felt pain when he was fired on the back. He dropped her and took back his sword, "We will settle this later."

Gallows coughed, **"I really- Really want to lose this fight."**

"Me too," Death Shido replied.

Draogul charged, shield risen and blocked any arrows coming at him. He went around the pink demon and was near Medusa. He tackled her with his shield and was about to kid Terumi in half when, "Magical Bye-Bye!" he swung on the already broken tree.

The evil demon furiously yelled and charged once again. Asmodai got a bad feeling this time, "Careful you two! He will try something different!"

He raised his shield and sword and charged. The pink demon spin around him and grabbed the flank of the knight, stopping his momentum. He did a suplex with everything he got and made sure the head was stuck on the ground.

Tetsuya and Terumi followed up with an offensive spell, but it was blocked by Death Shido.

Draogul stood up again, glaring at them with a killed gaze.

Even if they couldn't see his eyes, it was clear that he wanted to kill them all without any trace of mercy.

* * *

Shido was watching the battle going on with Draogul never seeming to get tired no matter how many times he was hit by the monsters and their buddies. The boy was feeling tense after the dead knight threatened Sofia. It was something that angered him, but held it back in him.

"Do you think he will defeat them Yamigedo? It is taking long," Ikazuchi commented.

"**I am uncertain. Nevertheless, he will regret his reckless behavior and he knows it," **the Great Fiend commented with his arm crossed.

Shido watched the fight and hoped that Draogul would be sealed away. He was more dangerous than the previous demons he witnessed. This one was a heartless one, _if he is sealed, he won't hurt Sofia… I wouldn't handle him. I wouldn't be able to go through that. Did you see that Sofia? _He wondered.

* * *

The battle continued and the demon was relentless. No matter how many times he felt down, he stood up and charged. Draogul wasn't an ordinary opponent and it was slowly getting on them.

Asmodai was wounded by the sword and was bleeding, "Didn't see that one coming," he grumbled. He stood up and avoided the sword once again.

Terumi and Testuya used a spell together, but Death Shido managed to stopped it. Medusa fired more arrows, but they bounced on the shield. She was smashed by the shield and sent away. Terumi protected her buddy with a spell. The pink demon took his chance and did another suplex to the demon and took some distance to pant.

"Hold on. Reinforcements are coming soon," Testuya panted,_ I never had to use so much spellcards._

"You didn't say yo," Asmodai noticed.

"Sorry, yo," his buddy replied.

The pink demon frowned while Medusa managed to return by his side. The battle was holding for too long and one of them could take the advantage in the fight.

Draogul chuckled, _I'm sure this victory will allow my master to overlook my action. He overlooked them once before and will probably again_, "You all seem to reach your limits. I should end this now. I will end your life right now Asmodai," he readied his sword and charged.

The pink demon tried to avoid it, but a spell from Death Shido prevented him to move, "This is bad!" he yelled.

Draogul laughed loudly when his blade was about to decapitate the other demon, but felt pain on his side and soon after, he wounded and against a tree.

"They're here and-" Tetsuya said nothing else when he didn't recognise who was coming. He did here the siren of a police car, but whoever it was, he wasn't among them.

"A rotten demon like you will not be allowed to roam freely in any worlds," the new person declared.

"Just like what he said!" someone added, joined the side of the human. It was that person's buddy.

The boy with peach skin walked towards the demon, looking at it with his red eyes. He had orange hair shaped into a pompadour at the front with spikes and a small mullet behind it. He wore goggles with bikes handle on the side. He wore a white shirt with the image of a flame on it, a red jacket and blue pants.

His buddy was a small orange dragon with cream colored underbelly, purple eyes and a tail. He wore a red jacket like the human, a white bandana and protective plates on his chest and forehead. One thing everyone noticed was that the dragon was small.

_He's probably in his SD form, _the four guessed just like Death Shido.

"Who are you?" the demon furiously grunted as he stood up.

"I am Ban Emna, a hunter who targets the Hundred Demons," he showed his deckcase and put it on his jacket.

"And I am his buddy Dragon Kid Ricky!" the little dragon grinned as he was ready to fight the demon, "Now come at me! I will beat you until you cry for your mommy!"

His buddy chuckled as he said, "The battle is over anyway. You lost."

Draogul laughed, "What do you mean lost? I am still-" he noticed something surrounding him and realised that it took his power, "What? What's going on?"

"The hunt is already over. The seal is completed!" Ban Emna yelled.

The demon yelled one last time before it was turned into a card, with the seal on it. It flew towards the boy and grabbed it.

Emna gazed at the wounded and asked, "Are you four alright?"

Tetsuya nodded, "We are fine yo. Thanks for helping us."

Asmodai raised his hand, "You can give up the demon now. We will make sure he is imprisoned with the others."

The boy suspiciously looked at them, "You are with the Buddy Police Force?"

"Yes," Tetsuya replied.

"Not me," Terumi commented as she took out her cellphone.

"Even so, we cannot trust strangers with them," he put it in his pocket, "There are things you cannot undo."

"What do you mean?" Tetsuya asked as he approached him.

Ricky jumped in the way and yelled, "Don't sneak on us like that or you are so going to regret it," he tried to punch the boy, but was blocked. His arms were too short to reach the boy. He jumped away and puffed, "I'll let you go this time, since you did the hardest part of the fight."

Ban Emna grabbed his red vehicle and a ring of flame, shaping like a wheel appeared under it. His buddy climbed on his back and grabbed the handles, "Sorry, but they are better in my hands," he waved at them and left as the Buddy Police Force arrived.

Terumi gasped and yelled, "Death Shido is gone!" while putting her cellphone back in her pocket.

The three others looked and grunted. The pink demon raised his shoulders, "She escaped."

"That will go in the report," the boy sighed.

"What about Terumi and Medusa?" his buddy asked.

Tetsuya thought about it and asked, "Can you come with us when we give our report? You pretty much know about it anyway."

She nodded, "Sure. I really need to know what's going on now."

They saw the Buddy Police Force there. Gao was among them with Drum and Tenbu.

* * *

Sofia and Gallows unfused when they were back in the cavern. They saw Shido and the other two looking at them.

The boy came at them and asked, "Are you okay Sofia? I saw him strangle you!"

"I felt little of it," she calmly replied.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I took most of it sha," Gallows grumbled before massaging his throat, which he needed for a while.

Yamigedo said something to his partner who translated, "You're failed to bring back Asmodai."

"I'm sorry. It would have been possible if we only had to fight him alone," the girl apologised.

"Yeah. That Draogul just took that chance away. Sha," the Darkness Dragon replied.

"This defeat was his own fault. He disobeyed the mission for his own pleasure," Ikazuchi replied angrily, _we got a chance and this demon waste it! I wouldn't happen if I could go and face them!_

The manifestation nodded negatively at his friend, as if he heard his thought. He said something and the boy translated it, "We won't punish you. Draogul punishment will have to wait."

Sofia nodded.

"It's time for you three to leave," the boy concluded.

The trio left.

"Why are you still here? You could have gone home you know," Sofia asked when she gave back his Deck case.

The boy showed the deck.

"Oh," she simply said.

Gallows did nothing the girl was embarrassed she forgot something like that as they went away. He giggled. He had the right to enjoy after getting most of the damage from that demon. He hoped to never see that one again.

* * *

Tetsuya finished giving his report to Commander I, "I don't know why they were after my buddy yo."

"Terumi and her buddy witness everything?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. We wanted to help when someone was in trouble."

"It would have been worse if she wasn't there," the pink demon concluded.

"Please. Keep everything you know as a secret. We cannot imagine what will happen if everyone is aware of this," Commander I didn't need to add details of possible scenarios, which weren't good.

"We won't tell anything," Medusa and her buddy said at the same time.

"We were with Kyoya before and managed to keep it a secret until much later on. You can trust us with this," Terumi added.

Stella nodded with a smile, believing them, "As for the boy who saved you? Do you know anything about him? Maybe Kyoya tried contacting him before?"

Terumi nodded negatively, "No. It's the first time I've saw him. He seems to know about the demons and how to seal them."

"He claims to be a hunter of the Hundred Demons yo."

It was then that Gao entered in the conversation, "He can seal a demon? I thought only Tenbu knew and taught Axia and Baku."

Drum asked, "Who else knows about that?"

Tenbu thought, "Surely another Omni Lord. We all know about those spells. Maybe one showed him or made him one," he played with his pink mustaches, "I am not the only on Earth. Not anymore to be certain."

"We don't know what he looks like thought," Stella commented.

Terumi smiled and showed her cellphone, "I got their pictures. It was really strange to see people like them, so I make sure to remember them."

"Can you share it with us? We will definitely need to speak with him," Commander I asked.

"Of course," she offered it.

Gao smiled and said, "Thanks to you, no one has been gravely injured."

The four smiled. Tetsuya gave a thump up, "Yup. Asmodai saved that kid yo!"

"That's what a demon filled with tricks will do," he grinned.

"Tricks for the benefits of everyone," Medusa added a little touch.

"Of course," Asmodai concluded.

They concluded the meeting with a few more objectives to obtain. They don't just need to fight the demons and stop Yamigedo. They have to find Emna and find out where the Omni Lord is.

* * *

During the night, Tenbu entered in the chamber of Gao. He checked if the boy and the red dragon were sleeping and it was the case.

_I'm sure Gao has her phone number. He did call or got a call from her at least once, _the old dragon thought. He went to the cellphone and borrow it.

He quietly left the chamber and checked in his contact list. He found it and smiled, "Good. I won't have to find and stalk her," he called her, hoping she wouldn't be angry this late.

"-Moshi Moshi. This is Hinako speaking.-" someone said at the other said of the phone.

"Prime Minister Hinako. I'm sure you just said your name because you saw Gao's name, but it's Tenbu speaking."

"-Didn't try to charm me… Why did you call?-" the Prime Minister said with a serious tone.

"I want to meet you in your office. You and I alone. There is an immense favor to ask of you. This has to be absolutely between us only. It's about Yamigedo," he precise.

"-Why? The Buddy Police Force just have to arrest them.-"

"It's more than that. Please. I promise I will explain everything then and why this must be between us only. You will know more than everyone else," the old dragon almost begged her.

He waited for a minute before a reply, "-In three days. I'll be open to meet you at 6 P.M. at my office.-"

"Thank you so much. I'll be there."

"-Tenbu. You better not hold anything back. You promise.-" She warned him.

"And I won't break it oh lovely woman," the old dragon said, relief.

"-No problem.-"

They said a few things before they both hang up. The old dragon erased any proof of this call and brought back the cellphone. He thought, _all for the future._

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Ban Emna also appeared to save them in the end.

Yup. Tenbu is planning something in secret with the Prime Minister. What is it? You will have to wait a very long time for the answer.

Next Episode: Zanya And The Amnesiac Monster.


	6. Episode 6: Zanya And The Amnesiac Monste

Tenbu floated I the air and waited to enter inside the office and meet Hinako. His arms were crossed as he grew nervous, _will she accept my favor? I really need her to accept it._ The old dragon thought back of his excuse to go meet her. He wanted to just swiftly leave, but Drum spotted him. As he was the target, it took some long and difficult convincing to go somewhere alone. He shivered at the excuse he used. He wanted to forget it, but he needed to keep it in mind for when he returned.

The door opened and a woman gazed at him. The prime minister was a woman with long brown hair, peach skin, sky blue eyes and her easily noticeable generous breast. She wore a black jacket with a long skirt of the same color.

"You didn't change that much Hinako," the old dragon replied with pink eyes on his face.

"I'm glad you think so but I'm much busier than before with everything going on. I don't have too long, so we should go straight to business," she invited him inside.

The two went in the office and faced each other's, "I hope you will still keep your promise."

"Of course. Let's me tell you everything first, then I will ask my favor," the old dragon started explaining everything.

The Prime Minister listened carefully. Eventually, she put her right hand on her mouth as he reached the important part.

* * *

**Episode 6: Zanya And The Amnesiac Monster**

A monster was sitting on the bench of the park, bending it under its weight. It was a monster with silver skin and white mane around his head and on his shoulders. It had a silver horn on his forehead, looking a little like a drill. It wore a black breastplate and plates protecting his crutch and the side of his legs. The monster looked around the strange things called humans with his amber eyes. They were all avoiding him for some reason. The lion like monster gazed at the green orb in his hands. It didn't know what it was, but felt like it was something precious It should keep at all cost. It was a male monster from another world he forgot and lost in Tokyo, a city in this strange world.

He eventually stood up and began to walk away. He felt bad for frightening the smaller beings. He preferred to isolate himself in the woods. He thought back and wondered why he went to this location called Tokyo in the first place.

_What is going on in my mind? Who am I? Why am I here? _He asked many questions, but no answer ever came to him. He gazed down, "I just know it's something important I have to do here. How did I lose my memory?"

The only thing he knew was that he suffered from amnesia. He remembered to have a bump on the back of his head a while ago and it might had been the cause of it. One of those humans, as they called themselves told him so. He lightly smiled, thinking back at that human who helped him.

He heard a voice and wondered who it was, "Careful Akatsuki."

"Okay big bro!"

"Nin," another voice replied.

He thought of letting it go, but the voice of the other was strange. It wasn't a word and it got his curiosity. He decided to check it out. He hid behind the tree and saw two humans and a monster with them.

The older boy had pale peach skin, brown eyes and long dark blue hair as a pony tail. He wore a white outfit with purple stripes and glasses.

The younger one, who tried to climb the tree with some ninja tool. He had peach skin, magenta hair and amber eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a hood, darker blue pants, fingerless glove and a silver bandana with a shuriken on his forehead.

Near the boy was the monster in his SD form. He wore a black armor over his body, boots and gauntlet of the same color while he wore a grey pant and a red scarf around his throat. His gray helmet with golden horn had a star on it just like his belt. He crossed his arms as he gazed at the young boy with his amber eyes.

"I still can't believe you want to become a ninja," the oldest boy whispered.

The observed curiosity was satisfied and decided to leave. He turned around and slowly walked away.

The young boy was about to fall when the older brother yelled, "Akatsuki!"

"Nin!"

The amnesiac monster turned around and saw the ninja taking his real form, twice as tall as the oldest brother or a little more. He grabbed Akatsuki with ease and turned around, grabbing a shuriken. He threw it towards the hidden monster. It landed on the tree near him and the monster gasped.

The older boy heard it, "Who's there?" he turned his deck case into a Core gadget and grabbed the katana, "Reveal yourself!" he ordered. He wondered if it was one of the demons with a Death Shido. He couldn't drop his guard with everything going on.

"You can drop me Tsukikage," Akatsuki said.

The ninja put the boy on the ground and drew his weapon.

The amnesia monster gulped and came out of his hiding spot, "Don't attack me please! I was just curious! I mean no harm!" he came out, and slowly advancing towards them.

"Nin!" Tsukikage showed his scroll, Stop. Turn into your SD form if you mean no harm.

The monster twitched his head and asked, "What's an SD form?"

That got the three by surprise, Zanya? The nanomachine ninja asked.

"It's turning into a smaller and less threatening form. When you are on Earth, you should be in your SD form," the boy grew suspicious. It was something every monster should know, "How did you come to Earth?"

"Well… Earth? Is this small forest?" he gazed around.

The older boy wasn't sure how to reply.

"Big bro… Do you think he forgot?" Akatsuki asked.

"He could play a trick with us. With the demons going on, we might have to arrest him," the boy approached him.

"Arrest me? For what? What did I do wrong? Tell me? Do you know how I ended up here? Do you know who am I? Maybe you do… Am I evil?" he played with his fingers and looked down, "Surely I am."

Tsukikage gazed in the eyes of the other monster and raised his hand, "Nin."

His buddy listened and asked, "What is it?"

Let me try something first.

"Do it," Zanya replied.

"H-hey!" the amnesiac monster nervously asked, "He's not going to attack me right? I don't want to fight!"

"He won't. Tsukikage will check if you are honest or not. He is good with that," Akatsuki replied.

_Thought I wonder how he do it, _Zanya wondered.

Unknown to the monster, the nanomachine ninja created miniature version of himself and went towards the monster. He used his mind to check around without moving. His main body noticed the monster growing nervous with nothing going on. Eventually, one of his mini self noticed something on the back of the head. He saw a bump on it and it wasn't a fake wound. He called them back and showed his scroll, He has a wound on the back of his head. High chance he really lost his memories.

Zanya gazed softened as his core gadget returned into its deckcase form, "I'm sorry for doubting you. With everything going on, we can't be too careful."

"So… There is no trouble for me?" the monster asked with a small smile of relief.

"There is more we need to know. Someone attacked you and there is more to figure it out," the boy resumed, _did you come here before you lost your memory or after? If it's before, it is surely an accident. If after, maybe someone stole it from you. Or, last possibility, you are an illegal monster._

"S-sure," the amnesiac monster believed it was the best to listen. The older human has a big sense of authority coming from him and he had to respect him.

* * *

Yamigedo revealed the new demon in his hand. He showed the card to his friend and the trio who served them. The Great Fiend said, **"This one is talented in battle and in surprise attacks. Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi is one of my warriors not to be underestimated."**

The boy looked at the card, "Red mark again. This one refused to obey you."

"**Yes. She is one who caused me some trouble when she escaped me. She aimed for my neck, but I got her first. It was my second monster to capture and I was inexperienced in it. It almost cost me Ikazuchi," **he admitted.

Ikazuchi nodded.

"What did he say?" Shido asked.

"**Reply that this monster from Katana World can be used to attack Tenbu or that pink one from a safe distance. Perfect for assassination. I also ordered her to target any Omni Lords that I haven't mentioned. Maybe more are here too right now. Not what I told personally you."**

"Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi is a powerful monster from Katana World. She is talented in surprised attack and in direct fight. She will target any Omni Lords, those we know or not. I hope you will succeed this time," the boy warned them.

Shido grabbed it and gulped, he knew what would come if he failed. He knew the chances were high.

"We will kill at least one of them Sha," the Darkness Dragon chuckled.

The trio left, but they could still be heard.

"If it's assassination, we need to search for the best location to attack and drag one of them there," Sofia commented. She thought about it and said, "I'll try to bring Tetsuya and Asmodai somewhere perfect to the ambush."

"Where?" Gallows asked as he crossed his arms.

"The park," the girl replied.

"There again? But you fought them there last week," Shido replied.

"And that's why they might not expect it again. We never fought them at the same place," the girl answered.

The buddy chuckled, "Yes. They might feel safer. We are acting like a serial killer sha sha. Having something about us standing out. We never deal with them at the same place," he giggled, "And we are going to break this now sha!"

"Bad comparison," the two humans countered before they drew the card to teleport away.

"Hum?" the monster replied uncertain. And the trio left the location.

Ikazuchi and his friend gazed at the empty space, "Do you think they knew we were listening to them?"

"**Yes."**

"They better succeed," he commented.

"**Of course… Ikazuchi. How are you holding up right now? Any pain? Are you getting tired quicker than yesterday?"**

The boy grumbled and admitted, "Yes."

"… **To what?" **Yamigedo asked uncertain.

"Tired. It doesn't hurt… just feeling… I don't know. Like I didn't feel my arm for a second this morning."

The Great Fiend hugged the boy and said, **"Just hold on. It won't be for much longer."**

Ikazuchi understood what was implied. His lips were lightly moving while he also shivered. There was a hint of fear in his mind, "How long do I have? How long before I die?"

_**Barely a few months. **_**"It won't happen. You and I will live together," **Yamigedo replied.

The boy didn't answer.

* * *

The interrogation of the monster was over and Zanya had to admit, it was clear that the monster really lost his memory. He got clue about what the possible scenario was. It was possible that he was attacked, or hit his head somewhere. The first scenario was more probable than the others. Monsters were more resilient than humans.

Akatsuki was talking with the monster now, trying to help him,_ that's either impossible or really hard._

"Do you remember your name?" Akatsuki asked.

The monster nodded negatively, "No. I can't remember it. I want to know my name. I don't like being called you," he crossed his arms and sighed.

"Does your name start by an A?" the younger brother curiously asked.

"No."

"Maybe a B?"

"No."

Tsukikage sighed and showed the scroll, This is going to take a while. What should we do Zanya?

"We need to contact Headquarter. We might find out how he came to Tokyo," he took a picture of the monster and contacted Commander I.

"Z?" Akatsuki asked in desperation, _this was a bad idea._

"N- Yes! My name starts by a Z! I'm sure of it!" the monster joyfully clasped. Just remembering one letter put him in a good mood.

_Even so, it's hard to believe he might be evil, _Zanya thought. His buddy carefully watched them as he responded, "This is Zanya. We found a monster in the park."

"-Is it one of the demons again?-" Commander I quickly replied, clearly ready to call reinforcements.

"No. We don't have trouble about them right now. That monster clearly has lost his memory and I don't know how he came to Tokyo. He had nothing on him, no passport or any kind of authorisation. I don't even know which world he came from."

"An u?" Akatsuki continued, thinking it was helping.

"Yes. Z and I. Those letters are in my name… But I don't think my name is Zi. I feel like I'm an idiot," he nervously scratched the back of his head.

The young boy quickly replied, "It's not your full name. So, you don't have to feel that way. Let's try to find the next letter."

The monster nodded and they continued.

"And here's the image. Maybe you can find how he came here," the boy replied.

"-We'll search about it. Keep in contact with him. Your younger brother is getting closer to have a name. We might find some records about him once he remembered at least that. Still, I do wonder what caused his amnesia. That wound makes me believe he might have been attacked before. If it's the case, we have someone we need to arrest.-"

"I'll keep searching clues once my brother cannot find anything else. Meanwhile, I'll make sure he won't cause trouble. Once it's getting late, I'll bring him to Headquarter."

"-Good. See you later,-" Commander I ended contact.

The boy sighed as his brother said, "And N?"

"Yes! Z-I-U-N. Ziun! I'm sure this is my name! Ziun. It rings just well for me. Thank you little one," he grabbed the hand of the child and barely felt it. He chuckled, "My hand is too big for you."

Akatsuki grabbed his finger and they shook it. The two chuckled.

"Mine is Akatsuki. Zanya is my big brother and Tsukikage is his buddy."

"Happy to meet you," the gray monster told them.

Zanya thought about his side as he nodded at the monster. He suggested, "Maybe you can try and turn into an SD form Ziun.".

"How?" the monster curiously asked.

Tsukikage said, "Nin," Watch me.

The monster nodded.

The nanomachine monster turned into his real form. He then did it again and turned into his smaller form. He repeated a few times and gave a few indications on how to do it.

"I'll try… But am I like you? We are very different," he commented.

"Many monsters can do it and all looks unique," the older brother encouraged him.

Ziun nodded and tried. After a few times, he turned into his SD form. He looked similar than his real form, but he was much smaller and looked a little cuter, "I did it! I can't believe it! I turn so small!" he chuckled and bowed to them, "Thank you so much! I won't creep everyone out now! You three helped me find my name and changing form! I just need to remember everything now!" he was enthusiastic enough to believe he quickly could.

"What do we do now big bro?" Akatsuki asked.

Zanya could already see his brother getting some attachment to the monster, but made no loud opinion about it. His younger brother was besides the monster and they were smiling at each other's. The older boy knew that since he had a buddy, Akatsuki might be interested too. They spent so much time together, especially since Tsukikage came back form his time in jail. His buddy became a friend/older brother/mentor for his younger brother.

They knew nothing about the monster and seemed nice but that's without his memories, _I can't let him become his buddy… Especially until his memories are recovered._

"We might need to bring him to the headquarters, Commander I might not a few things about him. Recovering his memories are important."

"And if he can't?" his younger brother asked.

"We'll find out," Zanya replied.

The four weren't aware, but someone did notice them.

* * *

Shido and Gallows were observing the humans and the two monsters. Gallows scratched his jaw, "That's weird. I never saw that monster before. Sha sha. Such a big nose."

The boy checked at the card and wondered if he should call the demon right now. If it was the case, he had to be specific about what he wanted. He still shivered at what happened last week with that demon, _I'm glad Sofia went over it but I'm not. _He gazed at his buddy. He didn't really want to hear his opinion, but he was the only one right now, "Hey. Do-"

"Don't 'hey' me Shido Sha," the Darkness Dragon grumbled as he crossed his arms.

The boy ignored that, "Do you think we should summon the demon right now or not? I know we should do it very soon, but they are too close."

Gallows replied, "Whatever. As long as they don't see her, we can summon her anywhere. Just be careful and don't fail sha. Ikazuchi is going to zap us if we do not reach his satisfaction."

"Speaking of him," he was quiet for a few seconds. He had trouble believing he was having an actual conversation with the monster. Since he came back, it was always only a few words, "You noticed he's getting weaker right?"

"For sure sha. From what Azi Dahaka said, his time is coming up if we do nothing," he crossed his arms.

Shido decided to summon the demon now. It was best that she was ready when Sofia called them, "Let's do it now, but behind the large tree."

Gallows fused with his buddy and once they became Death Shido, the took out the card. The boy summoned the demon.

Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi appeared beside Death Shido. She was a humanoid monster looking considerably human-like. Very little of her skin can be seen and her long black hair. She wore a white ninja suit with a few hints of red on it, a purple scarf, silver gauntlets, a white and red mask that hide her face, except for her mouth and jaw. She had two larges kunai on her waist, held there by her brown belt.

"**We got a female shinobi from Katana World," **Gallows commented.

Death Shido quickly explained how they should act during the mission, as the monster commented about already being aware of the mission, "So we need to wait until we find any sight of one of the Omni Lords."

"Understood," Benizumi replied. She heard something and hid in the tree.

The boy and his buddy felt like the demon vanished from existence. They also heard the sound.

"**Quickly. Hide! Those four are coming!" **the Darkness Dragon warned his buddy.

The boy gasped and quickly hid behind the closest tree he could find and waited. He didn't try to check where those four were, in case he was spotted.

Ziun asked, "So you think this Buddy Police Force can help me?"

"Yes. We will help find out why you lost your memory and how you lost your memory," Zanya explained.

"That's your duty?" he asked uncertainly to the boy.

"It is. Do not worry, no one will think of hurting you," _that bastard is in jail and will remained for a long time. _He got another thought about it, _but that bastard who managed to do something horrible to my buddy is still at large. I will find him one day. I'm certain of it._

Benizumi gazed at Ziun and recognised him. She observed him and took many details into account, on his appearance, posture and how his eyes were moving. She grabbed her kunai and was ready to kill the monster in one hit, _this is one of them and completely dropped his guard. An easy target, _she thought. She prepared to throw her weapon and waited for the perfect time to kill him. She did wonder why the monster wouldn't be on his guard. He must be aware that her master was present and ready to fully manifested in the flesh soon.

She threw her kunai and aimed at the eye ball of Ziun. Tsukikage felt something coming and stood in front of the other monster, blocking the kunai with his own. He looked at the larger weapon flying in the air and landing on the ground, "Nin!"

"Careful!" Zanya yelled as he turned his deckcase into his katana core gadget once again. He looked around while his brother remained close to him.

"Who is that?" Akatsuki asked.

"Show yourself!" his older brother ordered.

"Looks like it won't be a quick death for this Omni Lord," a voice said.

Tsukikage quickly threw a shuriken at the direction of the voice and the demon came out of hiding. It landed near the nanomachine and aimed with her gauntlet at him. Tsukikage avoided the attacks and jumped away.

Death Shido knew it was time to show himself. The boy walked out of cover and approached them.

"Big bro! It's that weirdo who's after Tenbu!"

"Who are you calling a weirdo?" he yelled at them. His cellphone suddenly started to ring.

"**Hum? Again? Sha? Am I part cellphone holder now?" **Gallows grumbled furiously before pouting loudly.

Death Shido answered while he gazed at them. He said nothing.

"-Shido. I found Asmodai and am ready to bring him to the woods,-" Sofia said.

"Must be his ally who called him," the boy heard Zanya said.

"**Shido! Don't tell her name!" **Gallows quickly warned his buddy.

"Death Shido. You should wait. We found another Omni Lord," Death Shido replied to her.

"-Another one. I'll drop the plan then. Who is it?-"

"A monster with Zanya who's acting weird. That Omni Lord isn't like the others," he replied as he grabbed the skull.

"Omni Lord? What is that? Am I that thing?" Ziun asked, getting confused about his current predicament.

"He doesn't know he is an Omni Lord, but Benizumi knows," before he added, "That's all."

"-I'll come closer to observe the situation after warning Ikazuchi. You know what to do.-"

"Of course," he raised the skull, "Darkness Barrier Activate!"

The group was now inside the barrier. Akatsuki gasped when he looked around, "Where are we big bro?"

"Inside the barrier. We are trapped until we defeat them, just like with Gao and Tasuku," he grabbed a spellcard, ready to fight.

Tsukikage was also ready he gazed at them and said, "Be careful Akatsuki."

The young boy knew it was important if the buddy spoke instead of showing the scroll. The nanomachine ninja couldn't use the scroll to communicate or he will be in trouble. He ignored the vow of silence when they were in danger, as he made a vow to always watch over them too.

"Can you beat her?" Zium asked the nanomachine monster.

Zanya gasped as he looked at the demon, "G-girl! I was trying to pushed that away from my mind!" he grew nervous.

Tsukikage quietly sighed at his buddy fear of women. He had to make sure she was away from him or he might panic and not use his spellcards.

"Ignore her big bro!" Akatsuki said.

Benizumi yelled, "You thought I was a guy you jerk!"

The older sibling started to sweat and nervously chuckled, "N-no," _I tried to convince myself so I would be easier to fight._

* * *

"**And now, we have a reverse Tenbu," **Yamigedo commented as he crossed his arms.

"He is clearly afraid of girls. Benizumi will surely use it to her advantage," Ikazuchi grinned, certain of their victory.

"**Still. I don't know how Ziun lost his memory. Never mind, this is convenient for us. He looks like he is defenceless. Look at him, he is standing behind, not wanting to join in the fight," **the Great Fiend let out a large grin, _**Soon, my buddy will be free of the weight I bring on him. I won't hurt him anymore. **_**"Soon."**

"Yeah. As long as no one entered in the barrier, he has his chance," the boy commented.

"**He better be," **the Great Fiend added.

* * *

It was then that something began to warp in the air. Paruko and Takosuke appeared in the air. They were filming the upcoming battle.

"Another girl," Zanya gulped, but she was far away and didn't worsen his currently weak focus.

"Who is that?" Benizumi grumbled as she grabbed one kunai to aim at them. She didn't throw it as she blocked the shuriken threw by Tsukikage.

"Careful!" Akatsuki yelled, knowing his brother couldn't concentrate well.

"We will," she replied as she gave a thumb up, "I'm sending the recording to the Buddy Police Force and told them you were here."

Zanya heard this and managed to begin focusing, as the female weren't in his sight right now, _That means we can finally arrest Death Shido once this fight is over. We will find our where Yamigedo is hiding. I didn't forget how that demon trapped my hands in the ice. I have to let my pride overtake me and… not caring for the girl anymore._

He drew a spellcard that contained a gear and was about to join the fight with his buddy, when the shinobi said one quick word, "Nin!"

No other words were needed as he put the card in his core gadget and picked another one, "Okay."

Tsukikage nodded and lightly smiled. He faced the demon and pointed at her and him.

Benizumi commented, "Just you and me then?" she gazed at Ziun. It was her target, but just by judging at the nanomachine monster, it was better to get rid of him first.

Ziun gulped when he saw her murderous gaze and asked the little boy, "Did I do something wrong before I lost my memory?"

Akatsuki smiled, "Nope. I think you did something right and evil guys didn't like it."

That was reassuring and Ziun lightly smiled. He focused on the battle as it began.

The shinobis were at close range and their katana's stroke. The blade bounced on each other's and the two jumped out of the way as they threw kunais. They quickly returned to a close range and both tried to pass the defense of the others. Their slashes were precise and aimed for a vital as they tried to defeat the other in one hit.

Tsukikage managed to keep his speed and never let Benizumi passed his defense, as he had many battle experiences and took her seriously. He shouldn't see her as weaker. She wasn't a demon serving Yamigedo for nothing. He watched the video Paruko recorded about Tasuku's battle and he wouldn't let his buddy worried for him.

He threw a flash bomb and the light blinded Benizumi. He came behind her and slashed, but her gauntlet blocked it. She countered with a kick in his gut and followed by a punch. That one missed his face as he countered with a kick. He lightly twisted his boot and a small blade came out as he slashed her chest, leaving a small wound where a sip of blood came out. He put his blade where it was hidden and threw shurikens at her, before taking a safe distance.

The demon charged at him and painfully grumbled when she stepped on something she didn't see on the ground. They were Makibishi on the grounds and it wounded her feet. She realised he put this after throwing his flash bomb. Benizumi frowned under her mask. She underestimated that ninja. She pointed her left hand and the ninja and twisted her fingers. Something opened on the wrist section and a small flash of black came out and went to the ninja.

The thing was a dart coming at high speed at the nanomachine ninja. It pierced the shoulder and Tsukikage painfully winced, blocked the gauntlet when she came near him. He couldn't block the other one that aimed for his next.

"Art Of Body Replacement!" Zanya quickly yelled as it saved his buddy from getting his neck broken.

Tsukikage countered with his smaller weapons, trying to create a distraction.

Death Shido lightly grinned as he yelled, "Watchful Eyes!"

The nanomachine shinobi was ready to strike with his katana from behind, but she knew where he was. She blocked his blade and countered with a kick on his chest, sending him away. She drew shurikens with some kind of liquid on it.

Akatsuki learned enough about it and yelled, "Poison!"

That put his older brother on alert and used his Art Of Body Replacement spell when it came near his buddy.

_This is the kind of battle ninjas are doing in Katana World I guess. You sure didn't show everything you could do when we first met, _Zanya thought. The battle made him forget about Benizumi being a girl. The boy managed to focus on assuring that his buddy was victorious. Even now, he forced himself to ask no questions about Ziun. He will confirm this later.

The tow shinobis returned to close range and both tried to pass the defense of their adversaries. None of them manage to land a strike and used dirty tactics to reach victory. Tsukikage drew another bomb and threw it on the ground, before jumping away.

Benizumi anticipated it and blocked her eyes, but the sound of an explosion put her on alert.

It wasn't a flash bomb this time. It contained many smalls needles that went to inflict as much damaged as possible, but Death Shido used the same spell Zanya used and protected his buddy.

The older brother grunted at his buddy failure, knowing that the longer the fight continued, the more they were in danger.

Ziun observed this fight and knew that everyone was in danger because of him. They were protecting him, a stranger without memories.

"It's okay. Big bro and Tsukikage are doing their job. They won't lose to that Death Shido," the young boy declared.

"It is my fault they put themselves in dangers," the possible Omni Lord replied as his lips pointed down.

The young boy hugged him and replied, "No way! It's their fault for attacking us. You did nothing wrong."

An innocent reply from the child ease the guilt that formed within Ziun and nodded, "Thank you. I wish I remember everything, so I could help Tsukikage," he clenched his hands, but didn't take action,_ I am more of a hindrance right now._

"Nin!"

That brought back his attention.

Tsukikage had a large kunai stuck in his gut as he took a few steps back. He coughed a few times before he lost his balance.

"Tsukikage!" the three yelled.

"Finish him!" Death Shido ordered.

Benizumi charged at the black shinobi with the intention of killing him. Her gauntlet was ready to crush the skull of her enemy, "First you! Then the Omni Lord!"

Tsukikage grinned and suddenly disappeared. His body broke apart and the shinobi couldn't be seen. It was as if he was gone from the field.

The two humans were panting, they used their spells many times while Ziun and Akatsuki wasn't watching the fight.

Everyone panicked even the two exhausted fighters.

Paruko yelled, "Did he just blow up? Tsukikage just blow up like a bomb!"

"Tsukikage!" Zanya yelled as he began to sweat a lot.

"Nin," a quiet voice whispered.

The boy saw his buddy, only an inch tall in front of him. He saw his buddy showing a thumb up. Zanya was reassured, but his expression remained, _there are many things you didn't tell us Tsukikage I'll ask that later._

Benizumi searched for the shinobi. She didn't even believe for a second that he was dead. She felt a blade piercing her back and the katana came out of her abdomen.

"Nin!" Tsukikage said as he reformed his body behind him.

Benizumi grinned, "Not bad," before grabbing the blade and crushing the black ninja against the wall behind her. She turned around and violently punched the face of the shinobi before throwing him away.

The nanomachine ninja rolled on the ground and returned on his feet. The kunai that was piercing his gut was still there. He stood up and was ready to follow up when a smoke grenade was thrown and blinded him. He was waiting for her to come, but she never did. To his horror, he heard Akatsuki yelling, "Tsukikage!"

_She's going after Ziun! _He came out of the smoke and dashed towards him.

Akatsuki stood in front of the monster who was said to be an Omni Lord.

"Akatsuki!" Ziun yelled above Zanya.

The supposed Omni Lord turned into his real form and grabbed Benizumi by her wrist, "You will not hurt my friend!" before giving a quick kick on her face and sending her away. The monster acted on instinct. He didn't think, his body did the job.

He charged and ducked when shuriken came to him. He tried to kick her, but she blocked his assault. He remained relentless in his attacks.

Tsukikage watched the battle, ready to act at any time. Now that no one gave him attention, he disappeared from everyone sight.

Ziun, despite losing his memory had an advantage. Benizumi was wounded and her low blood in her made her a little slower than before. As the two humans were exhausted, they couldn't use any spells to help them anymore. The possible Omni Lord was a powerful hand-to-hand fighter, never leaving himself opened. As the battle continued, he felt more comfortable in battle, as if it was something he always did before. He grabbed her hands and held her close to him. He had the demon restrained and defenseless, "You will regret, trying to hurt my friend."

Tsukikage saw his chance and charged, "Nin!" He raised his hand and hit at the base of her neck, knocking her out.

Her body was livid and didn't move. They put her on the ground as Zanya took his spellcard and tried to use it. He remembered how exhausted he was, _d-damn._

"Let me do it big bro!" Akatsuki said as he grabbed the card. He used it and sealed Benizumi. The demon wasn't a danger for anyone anymore.

Ziun watched the demon turning into a card and let it dropped on the ground, as the seal disappeared, with Death Shido.

They were back in the park with Paruko near them and saying, "You beat them. Congratulation!"

"T-thanks," Zanya said exhausted. His buddy came and supported him. He then realised that it was a girl close to him, "Gyah! Girl!" he tried to took some distance and felt on the ground.

"S-sorry," she replied as she scratched her pink hair.

The Buddy Police Force was present and the boy knew a report will come next. It was a big one with Ziun near them.

The monster was in the defensive with many strangers. He still had his fighting posture, but his younger brother calmed him down. With the possible Omni Lord in SD form, it was time to go to Headquarter.

* * *

Ikazuchi was angry at another defeat. He couldn't even put the blame on Shido. His ally did what he had to do. Bringing the Omni Lord in the field had to be done and with how close they were to the Omni Lord themselves; he couldn't take only him alone. He couldn't blame him when Ziun knew how to fight, despite his lost memory.

Shido, Sofia and Gallows were already gone when the boy finished eating his diner. He ate to try and calm his frustration.

Yamigedo on the other hand was infuriated, **"Dammit! Even when he forgot everything! He still knows how to fight! I should have known! Fighting for millennials won't just go away with memory loss! We should have won this! But that Omni Lord just had to defeat them!" **his rant calmed down. He gazed at his friend. They were in a race against time and it was one he refused to lose.

* * *

Zanya finished giving his report and the group gazed at the possible Omni Lord. Tenbu wasn't present, so they couldn't confirm if Zium was a one or not.

The boy gave the card to Commander I and talked about what would happen next.

"What do we do now? Until we find a way to bring back all of his memory, he needs to be under protection," Zanya resumed.

His younger brother was present, but his older brother asked to not saw a word until they were done.

"I have some possible information about Ziun actually," Commander I said.

"W-what?" the three said while Tsukikage showed his scroll with the same word.

"Can you show them what you found Stella?"

"Yes commander," and the woman showed it.

"-And as for the reason the statue disappeared is unknown. The government found nothing at all for now, but witness said that some rocks were on the ground, but only a small fraction. One claim that it suddenly took life and disappeared as it flew in the sky and-"

The message was clear.

"He was a statue in China!" Akatsuki yelled.

"Akatsuki," his big brother warned.

The younger one apologised.

"So, I was a statue… Then Why am I not one now?" the monster asked.

"That's the big question. Tenbu might help us with this, but he is suddenly too busy to come and help," Commander I grumbled, _what is going on with him? With everything going on, he should watch himself more and help us more. I don't like this at all._

"The demons and Yamigedo will target you again Ziun. We need to make sure you are under watch and protected. If you are indeed an Omni Lord, Yamigedo wants you dead and he will be extremely dangerous for our world and many others," Stella resumed the situation.

That made the monster gulped, "How can I be link to something that big? I wish I could remember and help you," he scratched his graw fur. He grew nervous to where he will stay for now. The only one he knew were the two humans and Tsukikage.

"He can stay with us," Akatsuki suggested.

Zanya wanted to warn his younger brother, but Stella agreed, "I think it's a good idea. He knows you and it will be better than with strangers."

Commander I follow too, "I agree. Gao and his buddy are watching over Tenbu, so we should add another Omni Lord under their gaze."

Zanya thought about it and looked at his brother. He had stars in his eyes, "I'm sure there is no problem. That depends on dad."

"Let's ask him now!" his younger brother was eager.

Zanya called his father and after a short talk, he agreed, given the circumstance, "He said yes."

"That's great!" the young boy joyfully said as he grabbed the hands of the possible Omni Lord and spun around together.

They said a few more things before it was time for the humans to return home with a new monster.

* * *

When Ziun entered in the house, his eyes looked around. He couldn't believe the inside of a human house was so… strange and unique. It was only wonders, where his eyes rested upon.

They showed the interior and explained a little what the television was and a few other things. They were tired of the eventful day and the monster understood and calmed down his excitement. While Zanya finished showing everything, he said, "I'm going to study. The exams aren't over yet."

Akatsuki sighed, but did the same.

Tsukikage and Ziun were the only one remaining in the living room, I'll show you what's on television.

"Thanks," he replied.

The two sad on the sofa of the living room and watched it. Once again, the wonders of what this technology could do put it at lost. He asked nothing, knowing they were tired and simply experienced it. It was simply watching the news, but it amazed him.

You weren't that surprise when we were at Headquarter, he commented.

The gray monster nodded, "I was still thinking about those guys who attacked us and who I might be," he shook his head, "I was a statue. How could this be?"

I don't know, but we will help you regain your memory. I promise.

The possible Omni Lord nodded and smiled, "I'm glad to have meet you. You three are so kind to help me when you don't even know me."

No problem. You are our guest here. I'm… technically one but at the same time, not anymore. I am not just Zanya buddy, I'm part of their family. And I, Tsukikage let out an embarrassed nin, Just realised I forgot to give news to my brother. He might be pissed of since I haven't written him since I came to Earth.

"He will be angry," he thought back.

Anyway. We will make sure the demons and Yamigedo won't hurt you. Akatsuki will be sadden if something happens to you.

"I'll be sad if he got hurt because of me too," Ziun admitted.

Later, the four had diners together and simply talked a little about school. The one who the demons claimed to be an Omni Lord was curious about it and they answered some of his questions. He didn't ask much, as he quickly understood the basic of school. Questions died when the food was overbearingly delicious and let out a childish and innocent smile, as if he reached heaven.

The night came and everyone was ready to call it a day.

"Before we sleep, we have to find where Ziun can sleep," the older brother started.

"He can sleep with me!" The younger one exclaimed with excitement.

Zanya sighed and scratched the back of his head. He gazed at his buddy who gave him a thumb up. There was still a short argument, but it was more for the sake of one, "Okay. He can sleep in your chamber. Meanwhile, there is a few things you have to tell me Tsukikage. About your special power."

The two went to his chambers while Akatsuki escorted the other monster to his own. They entered in there. It was dark and they couldn't see well, until the light came.

"This is my room," he smiled at the probable Omni Lord.

The monster looked around. The chamber was small. It had a few drawers, posters of ninjas of various shows and anime. The human had great interest in them. The images made him remembered when he was watching them, "You try to be a real ninja?"

"Yes. They are so cool. They can be sneaky, super spies and assassins," he explained with excitement.

"Hope you don't want to be an assassin," Ziun replied.

The human nervously chuckled, "N-not that. That's evil to kill anyone. I just want to be like them."

"Maybe one day," he encouraged the boy.

Akatsuki climbed on the bed and asked, "Want to come? I can share it."

"You sure?"

"Zanya did the same with his buddy. I saw it, even if he said I'm just imagining things," he lightly smirked.

"Well… if you don't mind," he said with hesitation.

The monster took out his breastplate and his chest were covered by his pale gray fur. He climbed on the bed, "Thank you for sharing."

"No problem. You are our friend."

The monster smiled at that reply and they slowly went to sleep. Ziun had trouble falling asleep, while the boy was already in the dream world. His mind was puzzled. The quiet made him think about who he was and if he was supposed to do something, _I just know my name and someone wants me dead. I might come out of that statue in China. How did I lose everything? Did that demon go after me and I escaped with a wound? Probably. _No answer came and he was restless.

The monster gasped when the child cuddled on his fluffy chest.

Ziun stopped thinking and gazed at the human. He smiled as he put his hand on the boy's back. The cuddling pushed away his uneasiness and felt asleep. He wasn't alone and this child was his friend. He was happy that this boy trusted his so quickly.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. It seems like Ziun is getting pretty close to Akatsuki. I didn't think it would go that way, but the flow of this chapter slowly went that way, the moment I decided that he tried to help Ziun remembering his name.

Next Episode: The Hostage Case (This episode is a Hanako one.)

Hanako and many children of her age are taken hostage by a demon. Without any possible help, Hanako and her buddy Halberd has to solve this on their own.


	7. Episode 7: The Hostage Case

A red dragon in his SD form was beginning to stretch his body as he prepared for a mock fight. He stretched his arms and gazed at the other red dragon who was also in his SD form, "Are you ready for this battle Halberd?"

The other red dragon gazed back, "Yes Drum. Remember to not go all out. We are in the dojo of Miss Suzumi."

Halberd was a red dragon with white cream underbelly and gazed at the other dragon with his amber eyes. He had a pair of her horn pointing behind him, a large pair of wings, a tail on his back. He wore his gold and silver armor, but his halberd and his shield were left on the ground.

"Relax, we won't destroy anything in our SD form," the red dragon replied.

Halberd adjusted his helmet, "Don't underestimate our strength. If I can lift a piano in this form, so can we wreck this place and face her wrath."

Drum gulped and played with his fingers. He recovered and asked, "Why the intense training? I know we've been doing this for a while, but you never told me why you wanted to train that much."

The older dragon sighed, "With the demons and Yamigedo lurking around, I cannot afford to slack off."

"You aren't."

"Agreed. It's mostly you with all the pudding you are eating. It's a miracle you didn't get fat," Halberd honestly said.

It came out of the wrong way as the dragon shook his head, "I do not slack off!" he took off his gauntlet and was ready for the mock battle, "Don't hold back."

"You too," the red dragon replied.

The two dragons charged and grabbed each other's shoulders. Halberd managed to grab the arm of the red dragon and threw him on the ground. He jumped to immobilised him, but the little legs yellow haired dragon threw him in the air and landed on the ground.

Drum quickly stood up and jumped when the other dragon came at him. He landed and tried to a drop kick, but the other dragon blocked it. The two entered in a fist fight as they tried to break each other's guard. Drum punched the snout of his friend who grinned.

"Take this my friend. Thunder Punch!" and he punched the chubby gut of the XIV.

Drum rolled on the ground and painfully puffed as he got over the shock, "And you say friend when you send me on the ground like that!"

"What are you doing?" Gao asked as he joined them.

"It's a mock battle," Halberd replied as he cleaned the blood off his snout.

"Why are you both fighting so seriously? It's been two weeks you are fighting like this. Last time I saw you, you were rolling on the ground like a ball and tried to defeat the others," the human replied.

That came back in their memories and blushed.

Halberd explained, "I need to become stronger Gao. With everything going on, I cannot fandom the possibility of my buddy to get hurt. Hanako might be older, she is still a young child. It's still difficult to accept that even when you are doing the job that should be for the adult," the red dragon scratched the back of his head, "Please. Don't take it the wrong way when I say it."

"I'm not. I know you," the boy replied.

"Anyway. What do you say we eat right now? Hanako is going to the museum, today right?" Drum asked.

"Lucky her. Today is the day we get the result of our exams and I hope I passed. Mom will be furious if I fail," the boy sighed in desperation.

Drum gave a thumb up, "Don't worry. I made sure you study until the end."

The boy made a sad chuckle as they went to take their breakfast.

* * *

**Episode 7: The Hostage Case**

Hanako and her buddy was on the bus guiding them to the museum. For that day, the kids had the authorisation to bring their buddy with them, if they weren't going to school. It was possible because the director of Aido Academy was opened for that and the teacher had no problem with that.

To avoid overwhelming the museum, only the fourth, fifth and sixth grade went there together that day, just like the previous one was from first to third.

The two watched the cars as they went towards the museum in the bus.

"I am still not used to be in a vehicle," Halberd commented as he gazed by the window, "I rather use my wings to fly around."

"Come now. This is going to be a fun day. Akatsuki will also be here with his new friend. I'm curious to see what Ziun looks like," she smiled at her buddy.

The red dragon was also wondering that, _he might be an Omni Lord. I hope it won't cause too much trouble if he is there. Though, I believe it won't be his intention to cause problem for anyone, _he reassured himself. He asked information's about the possible Omni Lord and Drum told him that it was an amnesiac monster who was kind and a little shy sometimes. What really reassured him was that he wasn't a hostile one.

"Oh. I learned that Silver Chain and Frail will be released soon," Hanako told him.

Halberd nodded and lightly frowned, "As long as they don't cause trouble and just leave… Mostly Frail."

"Hope the brothers will be okay together," she said, thinking about Iron Chain.

"I'm certain they could work this up. Silver Chain isn't a bad dragon. He was simply dragged into trouble by his superior," the red dragon gently replied. He heard a metallic sound and frowned. He checked in his buddy's bag and saw his deck case that was under her care. The dragon made no comment. With everything going on, better be careful.

"We're here," she excitedly said as she pointed at the museum.

It was a large building of many floors. The outside looked a little plain with the many windows, but it had a spherical form instead of squares and rectangles like most buildings of Tokyo. They learned that it had been recently opened and it was at the finest technology it could muster with their budget.

"I've never been into those museums. It contains the history of this world?" the red dragon curiously asked.

"It depends on the floor. We will watch the history of Japan. It will be much more fun that reading a book," she commented as they stood up and get ready to climb down.

Halberd noticed around five kids had a buddy with them. They were more and more of them and it made everything seemed more alive than before. One of them was even a darkness dragon who didn't let the impression of being a trouble maker.

Hanako noticed Akatsuki with his friend and waved at him, "Hi!"

"Hanako?" the teacher asked.

The girl gasped and replied, "S-sorry."

The red dragon saw the monster with the boy and just by seeing its eyes, he was reassured. It was just a fluffy and kind monster who was a little nervous with all the children around.

"For this trip, we will first explore the second floor together. It will take all morning to see everything for your homework. Remember to take notes for this when we will pass the report you will make."

"Yes teacher!" the children replied.

"For the afternoon, you will be free to explore everywhere and satisfy your curiosity," the teacher concluded the basic of the schedule. He then explained in details the rules for the trip and once it was done, they went inside and began the visit.

Hanako was happy to explore the museum, but a little disappointed that she wasn't with Akatsuki but she can wait later. Right now, she had a homework to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikazuchi checked at the new demon his friend prepared. The boy looked at the card and it had an orange mark.

"**This servant is a special case. When I made him join me, well… I'm not even sure if he understood everything I told him. He is not the brightest but is obedient and powerful. When someone smart is commanding him, he will win the battle," **the great fiend gazed at Sofia as he said those words.

Shido sighed, "Somehow, I feel like he was insulting me."

"Probably sha," his buddy giggled.

Ikazuchi said, "Sofia. You will be the one who will accomplish this mission. This demon isn't smart and you are smarter than your ally. As you said, today is the day where Ziun will be with a boy who had no deck case. He won't be protected and vulnerable in the museum."

"I knew it," the other boy commented.

"Yes. We checked the papers when we learned about who would go on there and saw Akatsuki and Ziun going there. They aren't buddies, so no humans will help him when we isolate them in the barrier," the girl briefly resumed the plan.

"And I'm sure our school will wonder where we are when lunch time is over," the boy whispered at his friend.

The Darkness Dragon chuckled, "Let's just say you both have a case of dia- Sha!" he painfully winced when the two humans punched his skull.

"No way!" as their face were lightly red at the excuse he came up with.

"**Glad they cut him off."**

"Let's go," Sofia told Gallows.

"Okay. Don't sue me when we fuse together," Gallows warned her.

"I won't," she replied.

Shido accompanied them when they teleported out of the cavern.

Once they were gone, the boy sat on the ground and sighed. Ikazuchi was already feeling exhausted by standing up. He grabbed something to eat and ate as much as he could.

His friend worryingly gazed at the boy. Their time was slowly cutting short, _**you better not fail!**_

* * *

Lunch time came and Hanako was smiling. She finished noting everything for the report and was starting to write it as she ate her diner.

Akatsuki was doing the same by her side with his friend Ziun also eating.

"Good thing you are not like your brother Hanako," Halberd nodded with a small smile.

"I am not the Mighty Sun Fighter," she replied.

The red dragon turned towards the boy, "And you are also in your notes. I thought you weren't as studious as my buddy."

"Tsukikage said that he will teach me a cool technique if I do this well. I won't fail!" he said with conviction as his eyes shined.

The other monster chuckled as he finished eating. He pad his belly and said, "The more I eat things on Earth, the happier I get. The food is the best here. No wonder why many buddy monsters come here."

"I'll imagine that a simple sandwich would see at a very high price in Dragon World," the red dragon commented. Those words came out and felt a little depressed. He hid it, but he missed seeing his old home. He had no regret and was happy with the Mikado families that he considered his new family. Still a little bit of him watched to see the place once again. It mostly happened after a dream of his childhood that came sometimes.

"You miss Dragon World?" Hanako asked.

He gasped as he finished eating, "N-" he dropped his head, _I can't lie to her, _"Yes. I'm really happy here. I really do but I miss a little the sight of the forest and my family. I'm sure they forgot about me now… Or I'm just not in their mind."

"Maybe we can go camping this summer! We will be in the woods and live there for a while," she suggested to cheer him up.

Halberd thought about it and nodded, "Good idea."

"That will be fun!" Akatsuki agreed as he finished his meal and began his report. It was supposed to be done for next week, but being in advance will make his big brother and ninja from Katana World happy.

"Once we can explore around, there is something Hanako wants to show you," the red dragon brought up.

"What is it?" the boy and his friend asked curiously.

"I found a cool painting of two warriors who fought in a big war long ago. They looked like two people we know," she commented with a smile.

"Who?" the boy asked.

"You'll see later. I wonder if you will guess the same as me," she innocently replied.

Akatsuki pouted, but didn't complain. He was curious now.

When lunch break was over, the four went to the second floor. They walked towards the painting as Hanako explained, "Those two were forgotten samurais and heroes. The painting is the first thing they found about them for a long time. When I saw it, I could think of only two people," she said. They reached the painting and pointed at it, "So?"

Akatsuki looked at it. The painting had two humans who were wearing samurai armors. That couldn't give a hint of their identity. When he looked at their hair, it was familiar. One had black and a bit of red hair, while the other had green-blue hair. The boy looked closely and gasped, "They are like Gao and Kiri!"

"I thought too! You think those are their previous incarnation?" she curiously asked.

"Samurais that brought the Edo Period?" the boy wondered. He asked himself if it would be possible. He did believe in reincarnation, but something like that, "Maybe. I don't know if those were. They could be completely different."

Hanako looked more carefully and had to agree, "Yeah. It would be too weird if they were together during that war."

"That is strange, but those two might just resemble someone from the past," the red dragon commented.

"I understand nothing. Who are they?" Ziun asked.

"I didn't tell you about them," his friend apologised before explaining who they were.

"That is interesting," the lion-like monster commented as he put his hand on his jaw. He thought about it but nothing came.

"Maybe we can do to the fourth floor. They showed many things about Ninjas and their history," Akatsuki said.

The girl nodded with a smile, "I knew you would bring this up," before following him and his buddy.

"He sure loves them," his friend chuckled.

Halberd nodded, "I cannot disagree with this."

* * *

As the four were on the fourth floor, trouble was about to begin on the first floor. Sofia and Gallows were in the restroom and finalised their plan.

"You had to bring me here," the Darkness Dragon commented, "I mean. I don't really care, but if any girl sees me, I will be called a pervert. I am not like Azi Dahaka in that regard!" he crossed his arms nervously.

"Then don't yell and no girls will notice you," the girl replied.

The monster put his hands over his face. He had no mouth in the traditional sense, so it wouldn't change anything. "What's the plan?"

"We cannot just search for them, or they might spot us first or we never see then. The museum is much bigger than I thought."

"What do we do then? Do we take some hostage and force the Omni Lord to come to us? Because that will attract the Buddy Police Force quickly," the Darkness Dragon warned her.

Sofia thought about it, "I think taking hostage is the best option. We will attract the Buddy Police Force but with the hostages, we will block many of their options. We will then make sure that Ziun will come to us, trap him in the field and kill him."

"That is if he comes," Gallows commented. He chuckled, "But taking hostage will be fun."

The monster fused with his temporary buddy and they waited. Someone entered in the bathroom. They couldn't get out like that. Sofia took a card to teleport elsewhere. She didn't want to think of the how.

* * *

Ziun watched the hologram of a ninja and was confused. His hand passed through it as if it was nothing. Never heard of what a hologram was, he couldn't understand what happened.

"It's just an image made by…" but Hanako didn't know how to explain. She just got it.

The same with Akatsuki who searched for an answer.

It was Halberd who answered, "It's an image made of… 'light'. You can see it but not touch it."

"Ooookay," the monster replied uncertain about it.

They continued to explore the section and its history. The boy was extremely attentive to any new information he could obtain and day dream about doing some of the possible move.

"I'm impress that they are so good at disguising," Halberd commented, "They are much harder to notice than those form Katana World. Thought the reason is obvious. It's not human ninjas against other humans, so it's possible to hide in plain sight."

"That's true and-" Hanako noticed the security was going elsewhere quickly, "Is something going on?"

The two monsters did notice the guards were going elsewhere. Not just that, they could hear something suspicious.

"Something is happening right now," the red dragon warned them.

"Maybe it's just a regular bad guy," the young girl wondered.

The red dragon was more cautious than that, "I rather check, with everything going on. A demon might be here."

"For me," the possible Omni Lord finished the possible reason of their presence.

The two children had to agree at that possibility. They followed the two monsters. It wasn't dangerous to look at what might happen below with how the museum was build. There was a stair in the corner that could be use to observe many floors of the museum. It was obviously used by the security to check everything. When they reached it, no one was there.

They climbed down the stairs. Akatuski was faster and quieter thanks to his training with his older brother buddy. Once they were at the second floor, they gasped.

The monster was a humanoid bird with gray feathers, blue shaded glasses hiding his eyes, having a yellow peak and small wings of the same color. He wore a dark blue vest with a paler jacket and beige shorts. He wore a green headphone with an electronic device attached on it.

"Okay everyone. From what I get, none of you move and I DJ of Graveyard, Bune won't hurt you!" he turned towards Death Shido and asked, "Am I right?"

His buddy sighed, "Right," before ordering, "Nobody moves until you bring the Omni Lord!"

Halberd quickly ordered them to leave when he saw the security unconscious near the hostages. As for the buddy monsters, it was the same. They were knocked out in their SD form before they could do anything. He didn't know what happened, but Bune wasn't to be underestimated if he defeated five monsters before they could act. He noticed many bones on the ground near those securities, "Back away now."

They obeyed him and climbed to the third floor.

"We have to do something," Akatsuki said.

"Maybe I should go down and-"

"No Ziun. This is what they want you to do. If they get you, something horrible might happen to the Earth," the red dragon warned the monster. He respected his wishes, but it would be terrible. If it was the opposite, he will accept the rebuttal just like the furry monster did, "They will not hurt them."

"I don't have my cellphone," Hanako commented.

"We left them at the entrance of the museum," the boy grumbled.

"Maybe there is an alarm on," the red dragon suggested as he thought about it. They didn't hear anything but it can be a quiet one.

"I hope so," the gray monster grumbled as he crossed his arms.

They heard something and the red dragon took charge again, "Quickly hide!"

The four followed him and hid behind a statue. They heard some strange footsteps and wondered what was going on. The sound was clearly not a buddy monsters or a human wearing a pair of shoes. The dragon checked with Akatsuki and gasped when it was a skeleton walking around. They hid once again.

"Skeleton," the boy whispered.

"I guess the demon can control the skeleton somehow," the dragon commented, _it explains the bones left on the ground near the security._

"They are searching for me. What do we do Halberd?" Ziun asked as he checked for the skeleton before going into hiding again.

The dragon tried to formulate a plan but nothing came. He was a warrior and hostage situation weren't his forte.

* * *

Outside of the museum, the police already were around the scene while the Buddy Police Force members were arriving at their own pace.

Gao and Drum quickly arrived at the scene. The moment Gao touched the ground, he asked the nearby cop, "Excuse me! Is everything okay in there? Do you know what happened to my sister?"

"I-I don't know. The negotiator didn't manage to communicate with them and they didn't try to call us yet."

That pushed the Mighty Sun Fighter close to panicking while his buddy felt his body tensing, he wanted to get in here and fight. He was smart enough to know it would be a horrible idea.

"Gao!" they heard familiar voice coming from the crowed forming outside of the perimeter put by the police.

The boy quickly went there and saw his parents and grand-mother, "Mom. Dad. Grand-ma."

They were as worried as he was. His mother seemed ready to pass the perimeter and fight everyone herself. The red dragon believed she might be able to actually do it.

His father asked, "Do you know what's going on in there? We know she's in there with Halberd!"

"If those bastards hurt anyone, I will make them pay!" Suzumi said, barely holding her rage. She seemed like she was about to be on fire.

"We don't know yet Miss Suzumi. We want to know as much as you do," Drum quickly said.

"I already asked but until the criminals said anything, we have to wait," the boy said, knowing the tactic. He wanted to say it was his first time but it was his second hostage situation with Drum. So, he was a little more familiar with it, "But the police are ready when they make the call. I'll tell you more once I learned more about it."

"Good luck Gao," his grandmother said.

"And be careful. I will jump in there if they hurt you!" his mom said.

_She didn't get over his fight with Ikazuchi, _the dragon looked at his buddy face. He had a scar from the claws of Yamigedo, _that might never go away._

The duo returned to where the police force was assembling.

"I checked the security inside and everyone seemed okay. We found out who the responsible is and it had a buddy with them," someone said.

They heard it and Gao heard, "So it's Death Shido again."

"Commander I!" the red dragon said as they joined him.

"Gao" the man said with Stella by his side.

Stella had her computer opened and checked what the police found, "We managed to see what happened. That bird-like monster is dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Gao asked.

"I'll show you when the others are here. We have to wait for now," she replied.

"Other's," Gao asked but realised that Zanya will surely come. Zanya's brother went to the museum with his classmate.

"Where is Akatsuki?" a voice yelled.

"Nin!" the voice of his buddy came.

Zanya and Tsukikage asked one cop and got the same answer that Gao got earlier.

"Dammit! I thought he would be fine!" he furiously grunted after himself, "Where is dad?"

"Your father is coming right now. He learned the news and someone else bring him here. He would drive like crazy if he was the one behind the wheels. Remember that he is not the only one in there. Many other children are there and their parents are coming as we speaks."

That put pressure on the boy, so he held back his desire to rush inside. He turned around, "Gao?"

"Your brother is in here too," the boy said.

"I'm not the only one worried sick," he said.

"We heard what happened yo," Tetsuya said as he joined them with Asmodai.

"Things are getting pretty intense," the pink demon commented seriously.

"You're all here," Commander I said as he asked them to join.

It was then that Takihara descended from the air with his buddy Card Burn.

"I'm here. How is going inside?" the man immediately asked, mind focused on the mission. He noticed the boys and their buddies and nodded at them.

"Hi," they replied their own different ways.

Stella looked at them and at the commander. The man replied, "Show them."

"Yes Commander I," and she showed them the video.

They watched and already saw that the hostage situation was already going on at the scene she was showing. They guessed that way the important part.

There was a gray bird monster with Death Shido who began to play some music.

"Okay everyone! We have some nice visitors coming!" the demon said as he danced at the rhythm of the music he was playing.

"A DJ?" Takihara asked as he watched the recording more closely.

They saw the security coming to intervene. The demon was alone, but it was still a monster against humans.

The music changed and something strange happened. There were many skeletons that stood up and assaulted the security of the museum. They acted independently as if they had their own mind. Despite that, they were simply disarmed, handcuffed and knocked off, before being thrown with the hostages. It was quick and efficient. Later, more hostages came and the monsters were all knocked out. No one could have done anything and Death Shido simply watched the situation unfold in front of her.

The kids gulped a little nervously at the sight, as they didn't fully understand what happened in that short amount of time.

Drum commented with a grin, "I see. That means we just have to beat the demon and those skeletons will stop moving like they should be," he hit his hand with his fist.

The pink demon grinned and added, "That's the easy part. We have to get to him and right now," his grin left, "he had hostages. We cannot aim at him as long as he has these many kids in danger."

That put the dragon's grin away. He crossed his arms and wondered what they should really be doing.

Commander I raised his finger, "Then we need to let the police handle their part of the job. Some of them are already searching for the map of the museum. There might be a few ways to enter in there undetected."

"We cannot forget that he can control those skeletons. Right now, they are on the ground but for how long? They were quick into action," Takihara commented.

His buddy entered in the conversation, "I also noticed that those skeletons acted as if each of them has their own mind. So, when the demon is calling them with his music, they can be considered like an army," he exaggerated the army part, but the message gets across clearly.

Gao asked, "So we cannot do anything right now?"

Testuya commented, "This is horrible yo! We can't do anything."

"We have to get into contact with them first," Stella explained.

Gao knew that part and nodded. He felt powerless, _my sister is in danger and we can't do anything._

"Hold on," Zanya said as he checked the hostages. He looked closely and said, "I don't see My brother and Hanako with them."

That new information was heard and checked it. They realised that some people were missing.

"They didn't catch everyone," Takihara concluded.

Knowing that, Gao and Zanya wondered if they were alright. The Sun Fighter was reassured that his sister was with her buddy and knew that this Thunder Knight dragon will protect her with everything he had.

For Zanya, it wasn't the same. He didn't know if Ziun could use his fighting skills like before, as he still had lost his memory. He also knew that they were probably after him or any Omni Lord.

* * *

Inside the bathroom of the third floor, the two children and the two monsters were hiding. Halberd still had no plan to deal with the skeletons and spoke together.

"Do you have a plan now?" the gray monster asked as he listened behind the door.

The red dragon nodded negatively. He admitted, "I am not good to deal with hostage situations. When I was in the army, it was Jackknife who dealt with it. It would have helped if he was here," he gazed at them, "What's important is to remain hidden and make sure that none of you gets hurt."

"And you too Halberd," the child replied.

"Shut," Ziun made as he put his finger on his mouth.

None of them said anything as they heard the sound of something walking. The monster recognised that those sounds were those of bones.

The red dragon looked around while they waited if they would be assaulted or not. He then saw an air duct and found a way they might be on the move; _glad I watched some spies' movies with the family. Thought… I feel weird about it, _he waited for the signal that they could talk.

"Okay," the probable Omni Lord said.

Halberd said, "I think I found a way we can move more freely. We should do like in those movies Hanako," he pointed at the air duct.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Are we going to make some sounds inside?" Akatsuki asked.

"Surely, but I don't know how those bones works," Halberd said as he looked up.

"How do we go inside?" the boy asked.

"One at the time but let's keep some distance between us. We will get out of here and if no one is there, call for help," the red dragon said.

"We are leaving the hostage behind," the boy commented.

Halberd nodded, "I know but if I try anything, it will hurt them much more."

The red dragon stood under the vent and turned into his real form. He tried to open it as quietly as possible. Once he opened it, he put it on the ground and showed his hands, "Hanako first."

The girl climbed on his hands and was raised to the air duct and entered.

They repeated the procedure with the boy and then with Ziun. Once they were inside, he turned into his SD form and climbed into the air duct. The four were inside and began crawling. Eventually, they reached a path splitting in two.

"Where do we go?" the girl whispered as she turned back at them.

They stopped and thought about it. None of them knew where it would bring them and were improvising. The dragon punished himself from it. Behind them, they heard the door opening.

"I guess we would have been busted if we stayed," Halberd whispered.

Akatsuki thought about it and said, "To the left. I remembered the map and the outside if to the left."

Hanako took the lead and they followed her. They continued and eventually, reached another split path. Akatsuki said to go to the right and went on.

The sound they made as they crawled made loud sounds inside but outside, it wasn't as loud as expected.

They eventually stopped near a vent. Hanako looked through it and saw Skeletons looking back.

"They know," the girl had time to say when the vent opened and a skeletal hand grabbed her. She yelped loudly.

"Hanako!" the red dragon yelled as he went forward.

Akatsuki jumped out the vent and landed on the skeleton holding the girl and fought against it. He was quickly controlled by another skeleton.

Ziun yelled, "Let the children go!" before jumping down and turning into his real form. He quickly attacked one holding his friend in one punch, _it might be history but my friends are in danger!_

Halberd was neck and used his halberd to free his buddy and used his tail to grab her behind him. The two monsters were around the children and began fighting the skeletons.

The girl took out her deck case from her back and used a spell to pushed the skeletons away with a Dragon Breath spells. They were quickly controlled. The two monsters grabbed the humans and began running.

"We have to get out and fast!" the red dragon said.

They could play that they weren't aware of the hostages to avoid any trouble to them. They kept running until they were surrounded by more skeletons and moving armors surrounding them. They were ready to fight when they saw a few children in their arms, pointing weapons at them.

They gazed at them and knew what would happen if they kept fighting. The two monsters turned into their SD form, after the children were put on the ground.

"Show us the way," the red dragon furiously said.

They followed them, seeing no opportunity to escape. They were trapped now. They saw hostages and no excuse could come now. They were brought to the demon and Death Shido.

"We finally found you Omni Lord," the girl said.

**That took a while, **the darkness dragon commented.

The four looked at everyone who were taken as hostages. Most of the children were there with the teachers and supervisors of their academy. There were also most of the securities and other employees.

"You know what we want right?" Death Shido asked calmly.

Halberd stood in front of them and said, "Yes but using hostages like this," he held back his venom coming out of his mouth. The dragon knew it was a terrible idea to say all. He almost bit his tongue to force himself to watch his words.

Bune played his music and looked at them, "Maybe you find this disgusting, but master Yamigedo wants an Omni Lord dead as fast as possible. Protecting them will just kill someone else! From what I get," he continued playing his music as he nodded with his head.

_What?_, the four thought.

"I do not want to hurt the hostages but if you fight back," the human fused with the monster looked at the camera, "and anyone else. There will be consequences."

The four grunted but Halberd was the loudest about it.

"Maybe we will begin by one you care the most dragon. Your attitude isn't really appreciated and is killing my grove!" the humanoid bird monster said. He changed his music and the skeleton brought the two children towards him.

The dragon paled and yelled, "Leave Hanako and Akatsuki alone!"

Death Shido frowned while the Darkness Dragon said, **"Aiming at Gao's sister is the worst idea anyone could have. He is surely outside and will jump inside in Future Force the moment he believes we will do something. Adding Akatsuki is just worsening our situation."**

"Well-" she was cut.

The gray monster yelled loudly, "Do not hurt anyone!"

The three gazed at Ziun.

"Ziun?" Akatsuki asked.

The monster gazed at the skeleton monsters and the armors, before turning back to the two enemies, "They have nothing to do with this! Taking hostage is cowardly and dishonorable. Is that how this Yamigedo is?"

Bune yelled, "He is no cowards! He will do anything to save his friend!"

"Enough Bune," she warned her current demon buddy. The servant of Yamigedo pointed her finger at the possible Omnilord, "You better watch your words. Insulting the master is a bad idea."

"Don't do anything!" Ziun suddenly said as he waved his hands. He gulped anything else he wanted to say and went back to what he said. He raised his head and looked at them, "None of them deserve to suffer. This is between you and the Omni Lords," he sighed, gave an apologised gazed at his friend and turning back at them, "My life is worth less than anyone else. Leave those children alone and take my life," he took a deep breath, "Please."

"Don't do it! Don't listen to them!" Akatsuki yelled.

The gray monster gazed at them boy, "I'm sorry. Our time together was short but I'll treasure it."

"No," the boy protested and tried to fight the skeleton.

The red dragon grunted and made a few sounds in his voice, _I can't do anything! Dammit!_

Death Shido could have used the barrier to bring them to another space but she was aware that the moment she activated it, they would come at them since the hostage would be release. She had to do the execution here and hoped that no one intervene. It was riskier to use the barrier.

* * *

The Police and the Buddy Police Forces watched how the situation unfolded. When the saw the children brought forward, that made the two older brothers almost getting in a frenzy mood when they saw Ziun talking and asking to leave everyone alone and taking his life only.

Commander I grunted, "And Yamigedo is getting what he wants."

"Our world will be in danger if we don't do something," Takihara said.

"But they have hostages. It's too risky to make any move," Card Burn said.

"We just need to get the demon and everything will be in our favor," the red dragon declared but his words lacked some conviction.

"Nin," we would need to get him first. The shinobi monster said.

"And my buddy special skill will be too dangerous to use if they are that many watching everywhere. We don't know how those skeletons can see," Zanya said.

"Do not worry. It won't be a problem for long," someone suddenly said.

They turned around and Zanya recognised him, "D-dad."

His father continued, "Someone is already inside and ready to end this situation. Please remain on standby. They have noticed us but not him."

"Who?" they asked.

Commander I crossed his arms. He saw the confidence in the commissioner eyes and calmed down, "You are better in dealing with this."

"I met someone on the way here. The moment he learned the problem I told him everything going on right now and went on the scene. He knows everything and already is inside," Kisaragi told them, "You can trust them. Because I know my son will be safe."

The man was also boiling inside. It was clear that justice would come next. A little rougher than usual but justice nonetheless.

* * *

Ziun was pushed on the ground and winced at the impact. He remained his knees and looked at them, "There. Promise me to let everyone go after I'm dead. I cannot ask before anyway," he sighed.

"Of course not. That will give you a chance to kill the mood Omni Lord," the demon replied at the rhythm of the music. He adjusted his headphone and added, "Look on the bright side. A kid's life will still be on the go with your death."

"Don't kill my friend! Let me go!" Akatsuki grunted as tears came out of his eyes.

Hanako was also sobbing but held it the best she could, like her big brother.

"Brace yourself," Death Shido said.

**This is sounding cool with that cold voice Sofia, **the darkness dragon commented.

One of the animated armors came with a katana and prepared to strike.

"Drop your head," Death Shido ordered.

Ziun did as ordered and prepared to be beheaded. He knew his life came to an end. Despite little memories he had, he cherished them,_ farewell Akatsuki._

Suddenly they heard, "Move Ziun!"

A sound was made and the demon gasped, "My gear. That dart is ruining my tune!" he yelled when the dart released electricity.

The immediate effect was that everything reanimated by the demon were falling on the ground, dead as they should be.

"My music is ruined! I cannot enjoy life like this! I have to repair it now," he furiously searched around for the one responsible.

Death Shido searched around, "Who's there?"

"We are!" another voice yelled.

It was a dragon in his SD form, turning into his real form as he descended from the vent with his buddy by his side, flying with his buddyskill.

The green dragon landed on the demon violently and with one hit of his tail. It was one powerful hit at the back of the skull and knocked the demon out. The boy landed next with the seal spell and turned the demon back into its card. He stood up and turned towards Death Shido, "Looks like we are back in time Jack."

"You're right Tasuku," he stood up and was by the side of his buddy. The duo faced their last enemy.

The boy was now wearing a silver armor with shoulder plates. Under it, he wore a black metallic suit to protect him from attacks.

Jackknife was now wearing a silver armor with gold on the extremity of it. He emitted pale blue energy from his helmet chest and gauntlets. His wings were now metallic with blue crystal inside of his pale blue energy wings. He looked less like an organic dragon by a cyborg one.

**What happened to Fingar The 100****th**, the darkness dragon wondered.

"Who are you?" Death Shido asked.

**You know who they are! Oh… Right. First time you meet them, **Gallows commented.

"I am Tasuku from the Buddy Police Force."

"And I am Star Guardian Jackknife!"

The duo said at the same time, "And you are under arrest for taking hostage, threatening the life of many children and trying to murder a monster!"

"No thanks," she replied before teleporting away.

"Dammit!" they yelled in synchronicity.

Everyone was relieved once the danger was over. The police forces entered in the museum and proceeded for the evacuation and collecting any information's they had on the witness. The Buddy Police Force followed next and proceeded for the same thing but had to wait as something more important was happening.

"Hanako!" Gao hugged his sister, "You're okay!"

The girl smiled, knowing how relieved her big brother was, "I'm okay. Everyone is too."

"We're sorry," the red dragon commented.

Halberd replied to Drum, "Don't be. I wasn't really helpful at all. I couldn't even fight the demon to help anyone."

"They were hostages and it is greatly limiting you," Commander I said.

Meanwhile, Zanya was also near his brother. He checked if the little boy had any injuries. He sighed in relief when nothing was apparent, "You're okay," he let out a small smile while their father joined them.

"I was really brave Zanya. I made sure to protect Hanako when she needed help," the young boy said.

That put the other two members of the family uneasy.

"It's my fault. I should have taken the lead in the ventilation thing," Ziun apologised to the family who hosted him.

"You couldn't know," Hanako replied as she joined them with her brother and his buddy, "I wasn't careful and got caught."

Commander I came and said, "It is best that we learned everything that happened in there before we let you return to your parents and back home."

Stella smiled and said, "Please. Tell us what happened."

The children and the two monsters explained their version of what they had been through in the museum. Eventually, they concluded with the Commander giving them a satisfied note.

Tasuku and his buddy joined them. Once the report was done, Gao gave attention to his friend and smiled, "Tasuku! Thank you for saving everyone!" he joined him and his buddy. He noticed the armor and asked, "What happened to you while you were gone? You are both different."

The two looked at each other before replying, "A lot actually."

"Long story short… very short. I am now a dragon from Star Dragon World," Jackknife resumed.

At that, no one understood what he meant.

"What's a… Star Dragon?" Drum asked confused.

Tasuku nervously chuckled, "Can we wait a little for the explanation? We have a long day and we have more important things to do today," he turned towards the civilians who tried to recover from their dangerous situation.

The group agreed and let it go for now.

Gao and his sister joined their parents and had a long talk together. It took a while for the parents to be reassured.

Halberd looked at everyone and then at his buddy, _I failed her, _he thought. He sighed and kept a small smile, so he wouldn't worry anyone, _I have to keep getting stronger. Like Drum._

* * *

Ikazuchi was infuriated by another defeat, "It seems like there is always something going against our plans. If it isn't one demon going rogue, then its them who somehow turn everything around!"

"**We almost have them!" **the Great Fiend yelled, as frustrated as his friend. He crossed his spectral hands and looked at the trio who helped them, **"Can you just defeat them and kill one Omnilord? Is it that difficult?"**

Ikazuchi translated it to them.

"It is," Sofia admitted, "They are powerful and resourceful. One demon isn't going to be enough and fighting fair won't be possible."

"Maybe we should wait until we have multiple demons and-" Shido realised that him and his friend couldn't be both Death Shido at the same time.

"You also failed to get him," the girl said to Ikazuchi. It wasn't to be mean but a reminder that he also failed twice, which the boy in question didn't appreciate.

Yamigedo thought about it and gazed at his friend. He saw that Ikazuchi strength were still decreasing. The night was soon coming and the boy still had some energy at least, _**must also be the better food he is eating, **_gazing at what remained of the human previous meal. His thought ended when the boy tried to zap Sofia,** "Ikazuchi. We will take the risk and sent more demons. I know who to sent for this," **he let out a small grin. He was about to say more when Shido yelped. The shield deflected the electricity at Shido and his buddy, **"Enough! Save you strength," **_**I'll tell you that she was kinda right later. **_**"As I said. I know who to sent. Tell them that the next battle will be in three weeks."**

The boy told them the upcoming plan but not the details. The trio nodded and left, returning to their home.

* * *

The day came to an end in the Kisaragi house. After they talked about everything that happened during that day, they listened to a few tips and warnings from their father. He wanted to be sure that they would be careful if something happened once again. None of the children argue and the monsters also listened.

Ziun was quiet during diner time and looked at his plate. He ate with less appetite than before. Now that everyone was safe, he felt a little guilty for hurting his friend. He gazed at his friend. Akatsuki also had less appetite and didn't look at the gray monster right in the eyes.

Once diner was over and everyone went to bed, ready to end the eventful day. Akatsuki was already on his bed and gazed at his friend, who had taken out his breastplate and looked at the boy.

The gray monster sighed and began talking, "Akatsuki…" but nothing else came out.

The young boy asked, "Why did you say that?"

Ziun knew it was when he was about to give up his life. His eyes looked into the eyes of the boy, "Because… I couldn't think of letting you getting hurt," he put his hands on his fluffy chest, "I don't want to lose you and-"

The boy hugged his friend and sobbed, "I don't want to lose you too!" he cried, letting out everything he cumulated during the day, "Why did you want to die? I would be sad you know!" his words then became incomprehensible.

The possible Omni Lord hugged the boy back, "There were too many people in dangers. I… I just couldn't ignore it. I'm sorry I scared you Akatsuki. I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again," the boy ordered between his sobs.

Ziun wanted to say more but felt he was a little too small to respond to it. He grabbed the boy and gently threw him in the air, turning into his real form. He grabbed the boy back and embraced him. He closed his eyes and replied, "I never wanted to do it Akatsuki. But I promise I won't. Because I will never let anyone hurt you when I can do something to protect them."

After this, they talked a little more and when they were asleep. Akatsuki hugged his friend who was back into his SD form.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

Next: A Battle In Two Worlds Part 1.


	8. Episode 8: Triple Battle Part 1

AC: Hello everyone. Just a fair warning. This episode had a change of title since the plot went in another direction than expected, since I didn't follow like the original episode.

The episode: A Battle Of Two Worlds isn't out yet but it might be in an unexplored world in the serie.

* * *

A teenage boy took out his cellphone and made an important call after watching the news. What the reporter said about the situation in the museum wasn't clear. The Buddy Police Force held information's about something bigger going on. The boy knew about it as before, him and his buddy was the bigger thing going on the planet. He waited for someone to answer on the other side of the line.

"-Mushi Mushi,-" a girl replied.

"Sofia. I've seen what you and your friend did on the news," the boy said.

"-Kyoya… Yes. I had to take action so Ikazuchi and Yamigedo couldn't doubt us. Our numerous failures might made him doubtful of us.-"

"I understand that. However, taking hostages is something we shouldn't do. This isn't what Azi Dahaka ordered," Kyoya warned her, "You do realise why."

"-I'm sorry. I know.-"

"Try to avoid putting civilians in danger anymore Sofia. Tell them the same," the boy ordered as he sat on his chair and looked at the peaceful city.

"-We will. The time is coming soon right?-"

"Yes. I'm ready for the second phase of his plan. I'll contact you once it's here," Kyoya concluded.

"-What is the second phase?-"

"Something only, I and my buddy can do," the boy replied. He told her good-bye and ended the call. He sighed and stood up. It was soon time to visit his buddy in jail, "You asked me to try. Damn you are making this try such an immense chore Azi," the boy sighed, "I can still barely believe all of this will happen soon."

* * *

After giving their report with the case at the museum, everyone was looking at Tasuku. Commander I was the first to ask the question, "Where were you during those weeks Tasuku?"

"You didn't tell us a lot Tasuku," Gao commented as he crossed his arms.

"Going to another world no one knew," Drum added, wondering if his father even knew a thing about Star Dragon World.

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you everything but we went there quickly so we could come back as fast as we could, so we can fight against the demons and Yamigedo," the blue-haired boy apologies.

Jackknife continued, "We went and met the leader of Star Dragon World. I was invited to become a Star Dragon, because I met their requirement. They offered me a place to represent. Since I am banished from Dragon World. You can see that they are getting interested on the Earth recently," the green dragon gazed at the distance before turning his eyes back at everyone, "We visit their world and listened to what they have to say. It's mostly boring stuff and I barely remembered everything in my first time."

"There was too much to learn. They told us that they could help us to deal with Yamigedo and his demons. That's why I got this armor," his armor suddenly shined as it turned into a spellcard. He was now once again in his normal clothing.

His buddy turned into his SD form, it was still a Star Dragon wearing his armor from his new world, but looked cuter with his usual puffy cheeks, "I accepted to become a Star Dragon. So, I can protect Tasuku. The modification on my body took a long time. It was made slowly and carefully, so I could endure the pain. Once it was over, I rested a few days and adjusted myself to my body. That's why we just came back now."

"With everything going on, one star dragon h-" his eyes looked at the side, as if it was something he didn't want to remember that much.

"Did anything bad happen?" Gao asked his friend.

"Not really. Nothing to hurt me or anything like that. Just an overexcited star dragon who gave me my new spellcards and taught me how to use them. Don't worry," he brushed it aside, "We are back and ready to fight them," a smile was now on his face. He added a few details and eventually, everyone returned home.

Gao, Tasuku and their buddies followed them on the way home. The Mighty Sun Fighter noticed that his friend looked worried and asked, "What is it Tasuku? Did something bad really happened there?"

He gazed at his friend, before worryingly looked at his buddy. He was catching up lost time with Drum. He spit it out, "One thing. A star dragon called Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia read the stars for me. He was polite and kind, so I know it wasn't for any malicious intentions."

"So? What does it mean? The stars were mean to you?" Gao asked, not believing his words at all. He sounded playful.

It worked as Tasuku gave a small smile, "No Gao," he lightly chuckled, before the heavy mood came back and his lips went down again, "He reads the star to predict the future. He told me something I don't want to happen at all. I won't let it happen."

"What was his prediction?"

"I will be separated from Jackknife. He will be brought somewhere I cannot reach him," the pale blue haired boy replied. He gazed at his buddy.

The green dragon was still talking with the red dragon.

"It won't happen. It's just a prediction, right? That means that it might not happen," he gave a thumbs up.

"If the Mighty Sun Fighter says it," he let a small smile, "I will make sure his prediction is wrong. I know something might happen, so I have to find out what and change it."

"And we will help you," the other human replied.

* * *

**Episode 8: Triple Battle Part 1**

Ikazuchi watched as his buddy finished summoning the last of the three demons. Two of the cards had a red mark while the last one had an orange one, "Those are the demons that will finally kill an Omni Lord?" he asked. After repeated defeat, he began to be uncertain. He tried to stand up but it was obvious it took a lot of effort.

"**Yes Ikazuchi. We know they are struggling with one demon but it will be different with three, especially. Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim. He is not a demon that should be underestimated. He will be victorious. He knows what failure means,"** the Great Fiend said. He gazed at his friend and grew worried. The boy skin had pale in the last three weeks. His color turned from peach to a very light shade of gray. The boy looked like he was dying. He could see bags under the eyes of the boy. It had been one week since his friend remained tire even after a long sleep. He made sure that his friend wouldn't fall when they will give the cards.

Right on cue, the trio came to receive their mission.

"**Stand strong my friend. Stand strong," **the Yamigedo whispered to his friend.

The boy nodded before saying, "You are here just in time. We are ready to kill an Omni Lord and ensure the return of the Great Fiend, Yamigedo," Ikazuchi declared, trying to look stronger than he was. He could already feel getting tired.

"We have three demons to fight against the Buddy Police Force and the Omni Lords," Shido said with some optimism.

"That will be a faired fight sha," Gallows chuckled.

"We have the number, but only one of us can be Death Shido at the same time," Sofia commented.

That made her friend realised the problem, "Yeah. They will have more spellcard users than us. We can't block all of them with just one of us."

Ikazuchi grunted at that problem. They were aware of this but speaking out loud like that made their plan seem useless.

"**I will not tolerate another failure! You will have to make this through. Ikazuchi is… his end is near," **the Great Fiend was powerless and enraged.

"If I may master. I have a plan to ensure our maximal efficiency against the Omni Lords," a voice said from one of the cards.

A demon emerged from it and stood near the trio. The demon had gray skin with orange-red eyes, long grey hair and long ears like an elf. He wore black clothing with green texture, and carries a black and green dagger-like sword with him.

"**Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim… What is your plan?" **The Great Fiend asked.

"I hear what the problem is but the solution is easy to figure out," he checked on the other demons and grinned, "We can even have four spellcasters to deal against our enemies master. Those two demons can possess a human and control their body at distance. We will have two humans helping us. Of course, those who directly fought against you are out of the questions since you want them defeated. So, we aim for those close to them and they will panic. As for the fourth one, the one who won't be Death Shido will be under my control… Just another victim of the demons right Sofia?"

The trio understood the plan very well, just like Yamigedo and Ikazuchi.

"And there is one last thing too," the demon said as he approached his master and the boy. He whispered something only they could understand and they gasped, before nodding, "This will ensure us a victory, even if I fall."

"**You were always that cunning Heim. One that I never doubt could succeed in any of my missions. However, it is preferable that you do not fail," **he warned his demon.

"I rather win too master. I want to keep my mind clear. Anyway, it is time to put it into action. Come you three, I'll give you more details," the demon asked.

The three followed him, wondering what he said.

Once they were gone, Ikazuchi sat on the ground and was about to fall asleep, **"Rest my friend. You did great here. We will crush them in two days. Just hold on until then. This will be your last effort I ask of you."**

The boy nodded, "Y-yeah. Yamigedo, I won't fail you," he whispered before falling sleep.

"**You never failed me. No matter what you believe," **he brought the pillow and made sure the boy rested on it. He observed him a moment before putting his hand on the forehead of his buddy. He could feel the boy being cold as if he had a fever. _**His end is coming much faster than I thought. I was hoping we would have more time… Ikazuchi. Just hold on, **_his spectral form returned in the body of the boy, thinking about their upcoming victory. If it failed, then they would die together.

The trio the demon after he explained his plan. Heim told them to come back two days later to put his plan into action. It was an idea to assure their victory over the Buddy Police Force.

They were quiet until they were at the entrance of the cavern.

Shido said, "Did you see what he looked like?"

Sofia nodded, "Yes. He looks very tired."

"He is sick sha. Like as if his life was about to end. Kinda like those zombies in the movies. They look much better than a real zombie. They don't make stupid puns," Gallows commented.

_Zombie making puns. There is a real one in another world who does that? _The two humans wondered if it was true or a lie.

Shido whispered, "Is it the time yet?"

The girl nodded, "Kyoya called three weeks ago and yesterday. He said that the time is now. Everything is in place."

"Good. Because I think Ikazuchi would die if it takes more time," the boy commented.

"You are a little soft on the dying teenager Shido," the Darkness Dragon commented.

"Shut up," he replied before they left the cavern.

* * *

Two Days later

Tasuku had been feeling restless since he came back. It wasn't because of the prediction but the lack of actions from Yamigedo and his demons. Three weeks had passed and nothing happened at all. The boy was patrolling in the sky with his buddy.

"Is there any problem Tasuku?" his buddy asked. The green dragon was a little worried for his friend.

"Yeah. Based on the previous reports, demons usually showed up around once a week to kill one of the Omni Lords. We got nothing so far."

"You think they are planning something bigger?"

"Yes. It takes a long time to get ready… Maybe there is more than one demon who will attack us this time," the blue-haired boy supposed, "How are you holding up Jack? Any problem?"

The green dragon chuckled, "No problem at all. Strangely, I feel like this is natural to wear around. Still weird out by it a little honestly," he played with his armor a little.

If there was one thing the boy was happy about, was that his buddy was happy. Having a new other World to call his home with dragons and having his belief respected and encouraged by the star dragons made him happy. He could also say that the star dragon was stronger than before. They will bring justice to Earth and protect everyone from Yamigedo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drum was waiting for Tenbu to talk together in private. With everything going on and the few suspicious behaviors of the old dragon was really putting the red dragon on edge. When they found Zium, he was always too busy to confirm if he was an Omni Lord or not. His reaction to the new Buddy Police officer and no answer from that when he asked.

_And I don't see grand-pa Tenbu that much for a while. It's like he's planning something, _the dragon worryingly thought. "Hum?" he saw the old green dragon flying towards him.

"Hello Drum," the old dragon said with a smile.

"Grand-pa Tenbu," Drum started.

"How's it going? It's been calm for a while isn't it?" Tenbu asked.

The XIV lowered his head for a few seconds before answering, "Yes. No activity from Yamigedo or his demons," he clenched his hands, "Grand-pa Tenbu," his raised his head and said, "I have to talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry Drum but I'll be busy this morning and-" he stopped when his hand was grabbed.

"I have too," the young one insisted, "On the roof, right now."

Tenbu admitted defeat and nodded, "Let's go."

"Thanks," Drum replied.

The next minute, they were on the roof, watching the blue sky. The red dragon called his courage and asked, "Grand-pa Tenbu… What is going on with you? For a few weeks, you are busy and we barely see you. Is it because of Yamigedo?"

_And it is an interrogation. I guess I wander too much for too long,_he let out a soft smile, _I'm pretty much done anything. I just need to tell something to Gao's parents but I have my time, _"Yes," he crossed his arms, "I don't want to talk about Yamigedo, but since his return I rest uneasy. I know I have to be careful or I'll end up dead."

The red dragon continued his interrogation, "What are you doing on your own? You can ask help you know. We are ready to help you."

"I prefer to be on my own when I am in deep thought Drum. It's not something you or anyone else can help," the old dragon replied as he played with his mustaches.

_And it's obviously not about the girls. He wouldn't say it that way. What are you hiding grand-pa Tenbu? _"But-"

The green hand of Tenbu played with the hair of the XIV and chuckled, "Do not worry Drum," before hugging the red dragon, who was now embarrassed, "I will always watch over you, no matter what happen. Soon, I will tell you everything. I'm just not ready yet," he was pensive and playfully said, "And you are right. I did spend very little time with my grand-son Drum. I shouldn't let Yamigedo dictate what I should do," he released the dragon and rested by his side.

"I'm… getting worried for you. You told us nothing and I'm sure even Gao noticed it by now. He is oblivious to many things but not that," his amber eyes rested on the old dragon. His voice was uneasy.

_You're right, _"Drum. I am feeling sorry for Yamigedo and Ikazuchi," he admitted.

"W-what?"

"I barely see them since we, Omni Lords, sealed him. Yamigedo is incredibly enraged by what he considers an unfair treatment. I knew him before he made the hundred demons or began devouring the worlds. He wasn't evil. It was quite the opposite. He is going all of this for one reason, survival. Even I'm not sure if it is, but I believe now, it is for Ikazuchi."

"Grand-pa Tenbu," Drum whispered.

"I still see the young Yamigedo, who he was and what he became. I can see that he deeply cares for Ikazuchi," he floated in the air and the red dragon stood up, "Enough melancholy. Let's join Gao. He is going to meet his friends, right?" he let out a sad smile as they returned inside.

Drum followed him as he thought, _was what being old means?_

* * *

Gao walked with his buddy and Tenbu to meet Baku and Kuguru. They would hang out together. It was a sunny day, a perfect day to walk around talk and catch up with everything going on.

They met the two humans and only one buddy monster was present with the Sun Fighter friends.

Baku was a boy with peach skin with blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a blue pants with a blue and orange shirt. The boy adjusted his white bandana around his head with a blue U mark on it.

Kuguru Uki had purple hair tied in two small pigtails that stick out of the circular lamps on her head, a light green hairclip that held a part of her bangs that curl to the right of her face. She wore glasses with circular lenses and a red frame, a white long-sleeve shirt with a fuchsia ribbon and teal accents that extended down to her legs to also act as a skirt.

With the girl was one of her buddy Cat Sith. He had white and gray fur with darker gray stripes and his tail. He wore a hat with feathers, red cape, with a brown jacket and magenta and brown pants. The cat had a small rapier as a weapon.

"Hi there!" Gao said.

His friends and her buddy replied back as they waved at each other's.

The boy looked at them and asked, "Where is Axia and Iron Chain?"

Drum thought, _I am glad I won't have to endure his hugs. I am not a hugger dammit! _he was pretty frustrated by it.

"Iron chain is visiting his brother in jail. He wants to make sure that his brother won't cause trouble on Earth or Dragon World for no reason at all. The dragons are going out of jail soon. He is right," she replied.

Cat Sith added, "That jerk is a nice brother," still strongly disliking that blue dragon and competition to be Kuguru's buddy.

Baku explained, "Axia is pretty busy on the spell card to traverse inside the barrier. He is struggling and me too. When you called, I was about to say no but he said that I should spend time with you and his drum-kin," he put his hands on his mouth when he said it.

Tenbu gazed away from Baku and crossed his arms a little nervously.

The red dragon noticed it, _what did you ask Axia to do? He is not working on traversing in the barrier right now._ Realisation came next when the rest of the sentence entered in his mind, "Wait… Drum-kin… You let Axia influence you!" he yelled in an accusatory tone.

Tenbu chuckled loudly with a large smile and pat the head of the young dragon, "Let it go Drum. You are influence by the pudding too. So, please be considerate. Axia is a loyal friend."

_And he has to be right, _the XIV thought. He didn't really think about the past but he didn't dislike the blue magician dragon. He was just annoyed by his constant hugging. Except for that, that dragon was nice.

Kuguru asked, "Anyway, we should get going. I promised Iron Chain to search for a movie about dragons… Didn't specify with one. I only have the image to go on," she sighed.

"You should be able to get it online," Gao replied.

"And the wonders and weirdness of the internet. Am I right Drum?" Tenbu asked.

"Sure Grand-pa Tenbu," he replied.

The old dragon approached the girl with pink hearts at the place of his eyes, "And I forgot to say, but you are looking lovely today. Your eyes are sparking as if you felt the emotion called love."

"T-thanks," the girl replied before ignoring the green dragon with pink mustaches. Her buddy glared at the Omni Lord, ready to draw his sword and challenge him.

"My heart cannot resist the beauty of a female," he commented.

Drum face palmed, he saw that way too often just like his buddy, "Come grand-pa Tenbu. Enough of your… talents," he then grabbed the hand of the old dragon and they followed the humans and Cat Sith.

They didn't notice but Sofia and Shido passed near the group but they kept going. The boy had three cards on him.

Gallows was flying in the air and quietly complained, "It is so lonesome in the air sha. Just those stupid flying things and I got one stuck on my horn!" he grabbed a drone and tore it apart, "Sha!" he felt better once it was destroyed. He continued following the humans and his purple eyes observed their target.

"Tenbu is with them today," Shido commented.

"That means that we have the perfect opportunity to act," Sofia replied.

"Where is Heim?" he asked.

"He is preparing to gain a few allies to defeat our enemies. We have to do as he said and wait at a safe distance," the girl replied.

The teenager gazed at the sky and saw his buddy flying around and having another drone stuck on his horn,_ good for you. After what you did to dad, _he sighed when he thought about his father.

"How's your dad?" the girl asked.

"He's okay in jail. He ain't in trouble and maybe he might get out sooner if he caused no trouble. Maybe in a year or two," he answered.

The duo continued and eventually, turned around as they began tailing their target.

* * *

Gao, his friends, the adorable humanoid cat and the dragons walked out of the store and sighed.

"Then don't have that movie here," Baku commented.

"Is it an old one?" Cat Sith wondered.

"I don't know the date, so I cannot find any lead. Iron Chain and asking to find an almost impossible movie," the girl grumbled against her buddy.

"Maybe the next store has it," Tenbu suggested.

"I said that for the two first stores we visited and they didn't have it," the red dragon countered at the suggestion.

Gao raised his finger and suggested, "Maybe the mall has it. We still didn't try our luck there."

"Okay," his friends replied as they went to the mall.

When they reached it, Gao couldn't help but think that everything began there. The first attack of Ikazuchi and Yamigedo against Tenbu's life. The boy was worried with nothing going on for the three weeks and wondered if the Great Fiend gave up is plan or not. The latter felt like it was the real answer.

"Gao?" the old dragon asked.

"Just thinking back about how we ended up in this mess with them," the boy replied.

"We never met this Ikazuchi," Cat Sith commented, "And neither this weird monster with him."

"Yamigedo doesn't have a body right now, so it is weird," the green dragon commented, "However, if he gets a body, you will learn to fear him."

Gao gazed at the old dragon and asked, "Speaking of Ikazuchi… I'm worried for him. You said that he was dying," _the Mighty Sun Fighter wouldn't do that. He wouldn't let someone die. Right big bro?_

"But what they are doing is wrong," his buddy raised his shoulders, "Trying to murder someone to save someone else is just a sacrifice. Worse, it's a bad monster sacrificing someone good," he raised his claw and concluded, "But…" he sighed, "It does feel wrong."

"It is a long agony they are facing," Tenbu concluded.

That put everyone in a sour mood when they reached the mall.

Gao smiled and said, "Let's go!" before rushing in the mall.

"Wait!" Drum yelled before chasing after him with the grand-pa dragon.

The two friends were stunned for a second, ready to follow them when they suddenly stopped after their first step.

"What is it?" Cat Sith asked.

"N-nothing," they replied at the same time.

The two humans gazed at each other's a little confused about what they suddenly felt.

"Maybe we let the mood got to us," Baku guessed.

"Yeah," she sighed and looked down, "I wondered what I would have done if we were in their place Baku. I don't know what I would have chosen to do."

Her friend thought about it and raised his shoulders, "Me neither."

"We will never know. We are not them," Cat Sith replied.

"What are you doing here? We are already inside!" the red dragon came out of the mall and waved at them.

The two humans rushed in the mall.

Behind them, Shido and Sofia nodded when they saw that the first phase of the plan was a success.

The girl commented, "The possession is complete. We just need to wait for the right moment to let them know."

"Good. I guess I'll have to prepare myself with my… buddy," he declared as he left his friend behind.

The girl looked at the card she had. It was the demon Heim on it. She knew what her part was and had to act like it. As the demon told her, she would have to be who she isn't usually is, _why would I have to act like this? _She wondered. She was usually the calm type.

* * *

The friends and the buddy monsters walked out of a store and sighed loudly, they got nothing.

"Why is a movie like that so hard to find?" Kuguru wondered loudly.

"I don't know," Baku replied as his shoulder dropped. He gasped and wondered, "Now that I think about it, we don't even know how old you have to be to watch this movie."

"What would it change?" the red dragon asked.

Kuguru realised it and also sighed, "It means that maybe we won't find it in a regular store."

"Is it an adult movie Iron Chain wanted?" Gao asked.

They all realised what type of movie. The girl didn't dear to answer it.

"Maybe he doesn't know it," Tenbu said to the blue dragon defense.

She saw an opening and went with it, "That must be the case."

"Probably. I'm here for more than a year and there are still so many things I don't understand. Like how can you make such good food," Gao's buddy blushed as he thought of the pudding taste.

The old dragon chuckled, "Maybe it will be fruitless in the end."

"Hi everyone. What are you doing here yo?" Tetsuya asked as he joined them.

"Tetsuya. We are searching for a movie for Iron Chain. And you?" Gao replied.

The boy chuckled, but his buddy, the pink demon, answered before him, "My buddy here wants to offer something for Terumi. He so totally has a crush on her," he let out a large grin as he said that.

"Asmodai!" the boy yelled as he blushed.

"See what I mean?" Asmodai grinned.

"Terumi… I remember her. Not a beauty by normal standards, but her eyes shining beautifully since the operation she needed. It was as if she was more than alive now. That makes her more beautiful. You are lucky Tetsuya," the green dragon eased the boy as he played with his mustaches. He lightly chuckled when they boy avoided looking at them.

Tetsuya grumbled, "Don't talk about her like that. You don't really know her."

"But it would be impolite and cruel to not notice her beauty don't you agree?"

The boy was out of comments and simply replied a yo.

The pink demon asked, "What is the movie Iron Chain wants to see?"

"This one," Kuguru showed the image.

Asmodai winced and grumbled, "Well this is age inappropriate. Anyway, you should let it go. You are too young to even obtain it," he gave a thumb up, "Everything was for nothing."

That made them realised they lost an hour of their day just to search for something unattainable.

The older buddies got what it truly was and whistled loudly. None of the four would give any detail about the possible content.

"I'm sure he didn't know that. With one image, how could he know," the blue dragon buddy sighed loudly. She suddenly winced and put her hand on her forehead.

"Kuguru, what is-" Baku also did the same and grumbled.

"What's going on with you two yo?" Testuya asked.

"Kuguru. Are you okay?" Cat Sith asked.

Asmodai frowned and gazed at Tenbu. The green dragon nodded, "I think something is going on with our friends."

"You mean-"

"That's right," Kuguru suddenly sent with a twisted grin.

"We got close to you right Omni Lords?" Baku asked.

"They are possessed by demons," Asmodai said.

Gao recognised it now, remembering what happened to Paruko.

"Omni Lords? There's only Tenbu here," Drum commented.

Death Shido walked towards them and said, "There is two," he grinned as he showed his two fingers.

"Cat Sith?" the red dragon asked.

"What?" the humanoid cat asked confused. He knew for certain he wasn't.

"I will not lose my time telling you who the other one is," Death Shido replied.

Tetsuya gazed at his buddy, wondering if the pink demon was the Omni Lord by the process of elimination.

Sofia appeared by her side with the same kind of twisted smile than the two possessed victims, "Are you humans going to stand in our way or let us kill the Omni Lords?"

**Something tells me she would be a terrible actress in the future Shido, **the Death Shido's buddy commented.

And he had to agree that acting won't be her future. She wasn't terrible, just not that good.

"You should put a ruckus here," Sofia continued.

Death Shido replied, "Do you want everyone to panic if we fight here? If you want your friends unhurt, you have to follow us."

"Why do you want to avoid a ruckus?" Drum asked.

Meanwhile, Testuya held his cellphone on his back, unseen by the demons or Death Shido. Asmodai began texting with his tail.

Tenbu noticed it and acted as if he saw nothing, "Why would you care?"

"Yamigedo cannot spread absolute terror on the world if danger become too obvious don't you think?" the possessed Kuguru commented with an innocent smile.

Death Shido showed three skulls to form the barrier, "Come."

They had no choice but follow them. Tetsuya put his cellphone back in his pocket and asked, "Why aren't anyone panicking?"

"They cannot see Death Shido right now," the demon possessing the boy replied at them with a grin, "There is a spell for that."

"Enjoy your last moment Omni Lords. Because you will be dead soon," Sofia chuckled evilly.

"She is creeping me out yo," the boy with banana in his hair commented.

"Me too," Gao replied.

Sofia almost went out of her role to replied something but restrained herself, _am I that creepy acting this way? _She wondered.

The group were outside the mall and walked in an alley. In the air Tasuku was present, having received the call from Commander I. The others were coming but the boy was certain that a barrier would come soon, so he waited for the moment to land and help his friend.

"I'm ready when you are Tasuku," the green dragon said.

The duo waited and saw that everyone stopped in an alley, "Let's go," the boy said.

Death Shido watched them and took out his barriers. He knew the objective, the split then up and having only Sofia and Heim dealing with Tenbu. He was about to say it when he heard something.

He turned around and saw the blue haired boy and his buddy, "Stop right here Death Shido!"

Jackknife added, "We will not let you hurt anyone and-" he noticed the green on the three humans faces.

"The demons possessed them!" Cat Sith yelled.

"My my. We got an intruder already," Heim came out of the card as he said those words. He looked at everyone with a grin. He gazed elsewhere and his grin grew larger, "I wasn't expecting more than them but I am happy to enlighten all of you. Death Shido, I want to deal with that boy and his green dragon who hear attack our master."

Those who possessed Kuguru and Baku chuckled, "So we got that boy with red hair and the banana human."

"I'll take the banana human," the one possessing Baku said.

"Then I'll deal with Gao," the other demon said, in the human's body.

Death Shido used the barrier and everyone was split up into three barriers.

* * *

Tasuku gazed at Sofia and Heim. The boy noticed that Death Shido wasn't there, _he must be after Tenbu. He wants to kill the Omni Lord himself. Gao needs my help._ "So, we have to defeat this demon right now," the boy said.

Jackknife nodded, "Our friends needs help and we cannot afford to waste time in this battle. However, we shouldn't rush things Tasuku. The demons of Yamigedo are powerful."

"I know," the boy replied.

Heim called his sword and held it in his hands. He pointed the blade at the green dragon and said, "I will not tolerate anyone who attacked my master. If he was back in his body, you would already perish for simply trying."

Jackknife looked at his buddy and frowned, "I will not let you harm my buddy. If there is anyone who attacked Yamigedo, its me. I hit him strait on his face. So, you will be facing me."

Sofia showed her deck and remained quiet.

"She doesn't have to speak for me, now that I reveal myself. She is under my control and the only way to save it's too-" he charged at the green dragon but his black was blocked by the dragon's own blade, "Beat me!"

"And I gladly accept your challenge demon. I will be victorious in the end and you will fall!"

Sofia took a card and turned it into a dark bow with spikes on it.

Tasuku did the same and said, "I shall fight with my Star Saber, Astreoid," the sword was a green shield with a saber made of green light. It was obviously sharp and powerful, ready to cut anything in his way. He used it to shield himself from an arrow coming at him.

* * *

Gao faced Kuguru. Cat Sith was worryingly looking at his buddy.

Drum and Tenbu frowned as they wondered which demon possessed the girl.

"It is rather evil to control a girl like that. That is not how you treat a beautiful girl," the Omni Lord commented with a small smile, before being serious, "Or anyone else in the matter. The mind is something you shouldn't touch. This is the second time you demons stood low and control someone's mind for the deed of Yamigedo."

Kuguru chuckled, or the demon controlling her, "You are the one who speak of my master that way. Betraying his trust was lower than his retaliation. He is justified to do anything, just like you did against him."

"Tenbu," the boy whispered.

"The sins of my past are not important, as they have nothing to do with this demon. Yes, they are protecting me and the other Omni Lords but that doesn't justify anything you are doing right now!"

The demon came out of the body of the girl and replied, "And my master is displeased that you dear to put some moral on us. I am Bronze Giant, Talos. Prepare to be destroyed."

Talos was a giant from Legend World. His body was made of bronze armor from head to feet. He gazed at the dragon with his shining green eyes that pierced through his bronze helmet with three horns and the top. His hands were charged with energy as he charged.

Drum took his real form and blocked it with his drill gauntlet. He saw the claws of his right hand coming at him and grabbed them. He resister as he looked in the eyes of the demon, "So," he grumbled as his hands were so small compared to the giant, "A giant in the body of a young child."

"And he is a male in a girl. How horrible you are," the old dragon commented.

"Shut up! Do not disgrace me like that! I didn't choose which body I could control!" Talos furiously replied.

Drum saw an arrow coming at him but his buddy protected him with a green dragon shield.

"And I won't fight alone," the demon added.

Gao took out his gauntlet and was ready to join the battle, "Careful Tenbu."

"I will be," the old dragon replied.

* * *

Tetsuya and Asmodai were facing the possessed boy.

"Looks like it's only the two of us banana boy," the demon commented with a smirk.

It was creepy that Baku could pull up that smile, but they knew it was the demon controlling him.

"You better release him from your control right now yo! Because you are going to lose this fight," the boy confidently said, pushing the creepy part away from his mind.

The demon chuckled as it came out of the boy's body, "Believe it if you want. I know you defeat many demons but it was either difficult or not on your own," the demon faced them. He grabbed his long black and spiky mace and chuckled as he looked at them with his unique amber eye, "I am Iron Cyclops. And I shall crush your bones."

The cyclops body was covered by muscles that could be seen through his gray skin. He adjusted his mace and his red loincloth. He wore bracelets with spikes on his wrist and his ankle.

"Great. He is surely all muscles and with little brain," Asmodai commented as he prepared himself.

Baku took out a spell card and was ready to join the fight.

Tetsuya did the same and was a little nervous.

"I am glad to be picked to crush an Omni Lord," Iron chuckled.

The pink demon frowned. He gasped when his buddy said, "Omni Lord? But you're, not right?"

Tetsuya's buddy turned around and gave a thumb up, "Of course not. He is an idiot. I mean," he avoided the mace, "Do I look like I am shouldering any kind of responsibility like that?"

The blond-haired boy nodded, still uncertain. It was the second time and was suspicious, _are you hiding something from me Asmodai?_

And the battle began.

What none of them knew was that there was someone else watching the fight from afar. He hid in one spot of the barrier and observed the demon fighting against the cyclops. It was none other than Ikazuchi and Yamigedo watching the battle.

"**Save your strength Ikazuchi and hold on. Once the Omni Lord is close, we will get him," **the Great Fiend said.

"O-okay," the weakened boy said. He was already exhausted from staying up and fought against sitting on the ground. He was uncertain if he could stand up once again if he did.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

AC: The battle will be concluded on the next part.


	9. Episode 9: Triple Battle Part 2

AC: Hello everyone. Since my vacation is almost over, the episode will once again return to an episode per two weeks format. I'm glad that I was on vacation when I do these two parts. I didn't have to make you wait for a small cliffhanger for long.

* * *

**Episode 9: Triple Battle Part 2**

Tasuku shield himself from the arrows that came at him. He was glad that his new sword had a shield included on it as he could protect himself quickly. He avoided the others and looked at Sofia who had no hesitation,_ we have to defeat Heim if we want to free her,_ the boy frowned as he protected himself from more, _I cannot help Jack as long as she is attacking me. I need to find a way to create an opportunity, _he searched for a plan as he defended his life from a possessed human.

Meanwhile, the green dragon avoided the blade of the demon and blocked it with his own located on his helmet.

"It is a mistake to use a weapon on your helmet, you are making your neck vulnerable for an instant kill," the demon let out a cruel grin.

"That is not my only weapon now," before blocking a kick with his gauntlet he was now wearing. He spun his body and whipped the chest with his tail and sent him away.

Jackknife didn't let his enemy recover for a second and went to the offensive again. He closed the distance between the two and slashed with his blade, but was blocked. He avoided the counter attacks as he took some distance at each strike. The dragon was confident in his ability but knew not to underestimate his enemy who had a lot of experience and greater power thanks to Yamigedo. He didn't know how. Just that it was a fact. He ducked and the sword passed just over him. He charged and tackled the demon and sent him away. He gave a quick glance to his buddy before refocusing on his own battle.

Tasuku had made up his mind and went to the offensive. He had to disarm Sofia without hurting her. He slashed but the girl made sure to stay far away from the blue-haired boy and fired more arrows. He blocked them with ease thanks to his shield and kept his offensive. He tried to aim for the weapon only but the girl always avoided it. He approached her and grabbed her by his wrist, thanking Suzumi who taught him a few of techniques of the Mikado style. He pulled her on his waist to throw her on the ground. He tried to take the weapon away. That opportunity failed when he was kicked on the stomach and took a few steps away. He grunted and shield himself from another arrow.

He approached her once again and aimed for the weapon but couldn't reach it. The situation remained the same between them as none of them managed to wound each other's. Suddenly an arrow came at him. He tried to avoid it but it hit the flank. Thankfully the armor made it bounce on it and the arrow disappeared. Tasuku paled for a second before refocusing on the offensive. He had to stop her no matter what.

Meanwhile, the green dragon didn't have it so easy in his fight against the demon. Their sword collided but none could pass the others guard. The sound of the metal resonated loudly in the barrier.

Heim smirked when he suddenly fainted a strike and passed under the dragon's defense and stabbed the dragon's gut. The armor was in the way and broke the momentum as the sword didn't went further than the wall of muscles of the dragon's gut. The sword was blocked when the muscles contracted and made him vulnerable with a violent strike on the skull, sending him on the ground.

Tasuku was too busy with his life to notice and worry for his buddy.

Jackknife was about to say that he was alright when he realised that his adoptive son said nothing. He continued his assault as he tried to finish the battle.

The demon took his chance and pulled the blade out of the gut and slashed the face of the green dragon, leaving a mark on the snout that let a sip of blood coming out. The wound was only superficial on the dragon who ignored it and kept his momentum.

Heim rolled on the ground and avoided the impact at the last second before quickly jumping back on his feet and panting a little nervously,_ I've underestimated this dragon. He might not have a body suited for direct confrontation like me or that red dragon but he is completely compensating with his own style. Which world is he even coming from?_ He lost his certainty that the green dragon came from Dragon World with the armor and the light that appeared otherworldly.

They continued to fight and to pass each other's defense but more careful of any counter attack that will be costly for them. Their blades collided many times as the struggled to take the advantage. Jackknife eventually managed to lock his enemy into a stationary position and used all his strength to push him on the ground.

The struggled continued for a while and the demon was slowly submitting to the superior strength of the dragon, until he let out a small smirk. He suddenly stopped resisting and went to the left. The blade passed near him as he slashed with his sword. He caused a wound on his throat. The sword passed between the protecting plates put there and blood came out.

The green dragon painfully grunted as he took distance and covered his wound with his hand. They were quickly covered by his own blood that didn't stop coming out of his wound, no matter what he tried to prevent it. He panted and the pain subsided when his buddy used his healing spell.

"Jack!" Tasuku yelled before suddenly grunting. An arrow pierced his left arm and the boy was also bleeding.

Heim grinned at them before he started laughing, "Would you look at that? Both worried for each other's. Jackknife, your friend wouldn't have been hurt if you were strong enough to face me you know," he decided to end Tasuku's life first as he grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled him towards him.

"Tasuku," The green dragon saw red and yelled, "Release him right now!" before quickly charged and piercing the gut of the demon with his claws. The moment the boy was released, he threw the demon against the wall and panted.

The boy stood up and used a healing spell card on his buddy, while ignoring the pain in his arm. He grunted and healing himself, calming the pain down.

The demon was back on his feet, despite his wound he was still ready to fight. The possessed human healed him with a spell card, "Let's keep this battle going. Because I will end your life soon."

* * *

Gao was the first who took the offensive and when towards Kuguru, trying to take her weapon away from her. He swift with his hands but she avoided his grasp and countered with a kick. The boy had no trouble blocking it and forcing her to lose her balance. She felt on the ground and when he tried to grab her weapon, she rolled on the ground and went away from him and fire another arrow. The arrow was blocked by the gauntlet and the boy grunted.

_Kuguru isn't a fighter but the demon controlling her is. I have to stop her from causing harm to anyone. She would never want to do it, _the Mighty Sun Fighter charged again and tried to disarm the girl once more. He wouldn't give up that easily and was ready to try again and again.

Their battle continued and none managed to hurt the others. Gao was holding back against his friend while the possess girl had trouble aiming at someone who don't stop moving.

Meanwhile, Tenbu and Cat Sith observed the battle between Drum and Talos. Cat Sith knew he would be completely useless in a battle where his sword wouldn't pierce the body at all. He was weaker than Iron Chain in terms of power and brute strength. Despite that, he observed the battle, searching for a way to help his friends and save Kuguru.

The red dragon avoided any the fist of the giant bronze monster. His gauntlet spun and their next attacked hit one each other's. The drill tried to pierce the hand of the monster, but the bronze hand was too resilient for it to cause damage. It only made some sparks of flame around them. Drum grunted and dodged the fist at the moment his body gave under the pressure. The dragon ran quickly as he avoided energy blast coming at him. He couldn't count on his buddy to change form, so he had to use the best of his current one.

He dragon suddenly slid on the ground and turned around. He recreated his momentum as he went on the offensive, dodging any blast coming at him. When he was in close range, he saw the bronze punch coming at him and ignored it. He slid under the big monster and turned around. He jumped in the air and gave a drill punch on the back. He held on the body and tried to drill through the armored skin while the monster couldn't grab him.

The loud sound of the drill reached the humanoid at ears who covered them with her paws.

The demon lacked flexibility and couldn't escape from the attack on his own. Talos eyes went left and right in search of a solution and grinned. He began dashing backward towards a wall to crush the bones of the accursed dragon.

Drum saw it coming and jumped above the monster at the last second and kept struggling against the demon. He wouldn't give in or Tenbu was dead.

Cat Sith had enough and knew what to do, "Drum! Hit him on the head! It might be too loud when you drill near his head!" He never looked to check if the dragon heard him and went in the battle. He knew what he had to do for his buddy and his friends.

The green dragon nodded with a small smile at the determination of Cat Sith and remained vigilant for any ambush.

The humanoid cat closed the distance between the two humans who kept struggling to defeat the other one. When Cat Sith was near and with his rapier, broke the weapon that Kuguru was using. The bow was in two pieces and shined for a few seconds before turning into dust.

Once the dust settle, the possessed human tried to take another card from one of her deckcase but nothing was in her hands. She checked and none of her deckcase was held.

Cat Sith showed in his hand one deckcase while the other was held by his tail, "Now Gao!"

The boy didn't hesitate for a second and quickly used his fighting techniques to control her and made sure she wouldn't be a threat anymore. The girl was on the ground and struggled to free herself.

"I'm sorry Kuguru, but I'll keep you there until you are free of that demon's control," Gao said as he fought against her.

He checked on his buddy and saw the red dragon thrown on the ground and coughed loudly. He quickly took one spellcard and yelled, "Blue Dragon Shield!"

A shield appeared and saved the dragon from a finishing strike. The dragon nodded and stood up, running to the side as the monster kept his assault.

Drum took his chance. His enemy was off-balance by the sudden appearance of the shield. He yelled loudly and charged. He avoided a punch coming at him and jumped in the air. He landed on the bronze arm of the demon and jumped again landing on the shoulder of his adversary.

He activated his drill and gave everything he got in one punch on the skull of Talos. A loud metallic sound resonated as the drill made a violent impact on the skull. The drill spun and tried to pierce the metallic body but it wasn't effective. However, the demon yelled as the sound resonated in his brain.

The sound was too intense for Talos to endure. It was as if his own brain was about to explode. He didn't think and simply shook his head and try to get rid of the dragon. He wasn't working and soon. It was now a battle of endurance between the two. Drum made sure to never stop drilling and tried not to fall from the demon.

"Come on. Fall!" the red dragon ordered.

"You forgot about me?" a voice said. Death Shido was there and had a spellcard ready. It caused an explosion and sent the red dragon away.

Drum landed on the ground and bounced twice before returning on his feet.

"You're here… Death Shido," the dragon grumbled.

Tenbu frowned, even he forgot about him.

"That's right. I'm here and ready to fight you Gao Mikado," Death Shido declared as he revealed his deck case.

"Damn," Gao grunted. He was hoping that victory would come but it wasn't the case.

Talos recovered from the attack and let out a loud war cry. He was ready to get his revenge.

* * *

Tetsuya was ready to cast any spells coming at him. He gazed at the possessed Baku and the boy wasn't moving that much. He only had his own spellcard ready. _This is seriously bad yo. I'm sure Gao and Tasuku are fine. _After pushing his worries aside, he wondered if there really was another Omni Lords or the demons were wrong.

The only Omni Lord they were certain off was Tenbu and no one else. Ziun was possibly one but the monster himself had lost his memory and couldn't confirm that possibility. What the demon said was doubtful.

Iron was about to crush the bones of Asmodai with his mace and the boy quickly reacted, "Magical Bye-Bye!"

"W-" the monster smashed the wall of the barrier and frowned, "You think you can play with me human?" the Cyclops charged and aimed for the boy.

The pink demon jumped in the air and chuckled, "Forgot about me?" before he kicked right in the eyeball and sent him away.

The big monster put his hands on his face and painfully screamed as he took a few steps back. The evil demon grunted as he furiously glared at the one, they called the Omni Lord.

Asmodai was dancing on his feet as he gave a few punches in the air and chuckled, "Come at me one eye guy!"

"Do not mock me! I am a servant of Yamigedo!" he swung his mace and tried to crush his enemy, but the quick pink demon avoided it and aimed for the big eye again. The eye had red veins marked on it but the attack failed when the other hand of Iron blocked the punch. He sent his enemy away.

Asmodai landed on his feet and chuckled, "Looks like we have our chance."

Tetsuya nodded and looked at Baku. The boy was possessed and wondered why he didn't come and directly fight him. He quickly realised that the cyclops caused a lot of destruction with each attack hitting the ground, _why would he care about it yo? _He wondered, but pushed it aside as he used a spell to protect his buddy.

Asmodai was ready to punch the face of his enemy again but was blocked by Baku how Magical Bye-Bye. He landed first on the ground and coughed, "Oh yeah. Axia is a dragon from Magic World. He doesn't have any Dungeon World spellcards."

"Those spells don't align with the world he's coming from yo," the boy thought, _would it change anything? I guess not._

The battle continued as the two monsters fought to gain the advantage. Iron Cyclops was resilient and no matter how many hits he got, he always quickly recovered to keep fighting. Baku only intervened when the attack could be fatal for the demon.

Tetsuya did his best to cover for his buddy. Seeing how dangerous the attack of their enemy was, he didn't try to reach Baku or die trying.

The pink demon from Magic World suddenly chuckled, "Let's do a few magic tricks would ya?" he said to his adversary before he suddenly went behind and created an illusion bigger than him, "And a suplex!" and the demon did as say and crashed the Cyclops head first in the ground. He jumped away and went to take the deck case from Baku's hands, but the boy sent him away with Magica Bye-Bye.

"I love this spell as much as I hate it," Asmodai commented.

Tetsuya could think the same. He was saving his powerful spells when it would be really needed or to protect himself. He was right when Iron aimed for him again, "Begone!" and pushed the demon away from him.

His big eye focused on the boy, but avoided the other monster punch. Iron focused on Asmodai and tried to crush him with his mace. The giant monster was slow but his strikes were deadly if his adversary wasn't careful. The pink demon was the opposite as he was faster and had many tricks on his sleeves to keep the advantage in the battle.

The pink monster jumped on the mace after it smashed down and run on it, charging towards the cyclops. He avoided the hand coming at him and landed on the head. He jumped once again and stood on the next. He used his trick to give a magic punch that made the evil demon yelled painfully. Suddenly the demon from Magic World was in front of him, "What!" before realising that the possessed Baku used a spell.

Iron managed to grab Asmodai and threw him on the ground.

The monster painfully grumbled as he bounced twice on the ground before putting his hands on his forehead, a little confused by what happened.

The cyclops charged at the boy and was ready to crush Tetsuya with his mace, but was sent away.

As Tetsuya used his spell, he failed to notice that something was near his buddy. Once he realised it, it was too late.

The pink demon grunted and when he opened his eyes, he saw a black spectral mass near him with a human boy with pale skin.

Ikazuchi eyes were weak, but locked on the face of the Omni Lord, "No escape," he weakly said.

"**You are mine Asmodai!"** the Great Fiend grew in side as he approached one who wronged him long ago. He opened his mouth and trapped his enemy in his mouth.

"Asmodai!" the boy yelled when only the pink tail of his buddy remained outside. It wasn't long before the tail was gone in the mouth of the spectral being.

The manifestation of Yamigedo made a few sounds as it grew in side. He made a few disgusting sounds as flesh seemed to rapidly made itself and bones rubbed together or even cracking as the body. Tetsuya even saw a bone coming out of the flesh before returning inside. Soon, the body horror transformation was over and the Fiend was back to its intimidating form.

Iron kneeled down and said, "Welcome back oh Great Fiend!"

The body of the ruler of the hundred demons turned to flesh. It grew in side as it separated from the boy he inhabited. His lips came to flesh and gave him a more humanoid appearance. His hands endings with sharps fangs on each of his fingers. His belly, chest, legs and arms were covered with gray fur while he had gray made around his neck. His foot ended with three sharp toes. The Great Fiend looked at his body with his three pairs of orange eyes. A small smirked appeared on his face, revealed his teeth, which were mostly molars inside his mouth except for four canines. His face was black, while his back was covered by an exoskeleton with centipede legs on it and on his three centipede tails.

He let out a loud war cry that resonated within the barrier as he let his crimson tongue out of his mouth for a second.

At the sight of the giant monster, Tetsuya skin paled as he took a step back and felt on the ground, "W-what? H-" no more words came out, _No… Asmodai, _"Asmodai!" he cried out.

Yamigedo chuckled loudly as he looked down at the boy, **"You're 'precious' Asmodai is gone. That is the fate that awaits the Omni Lords," **before focusing on the boy who helped him. With no treat coming at him, he carefully grabbed the boy by his side and let him rest on his palm, **"Ikazuchi."**

Ikazuchi smiled weakly. His body didn't recover, "We… did it."

A soft smiled was on the face of the fearful fiend, **"Yes. Now rest my friend. It's my turn to watch over you."**

And the boy closed his eyes and rested in the palm of his hand.

His gazed turned to the boy. His raised his hand and pointed his claw at him. With a calm voice, he said, **"Asmodai was an Omni Lord, human. I guess he lied and manipulate you," **before grunting with ferocity, **"Just like they always do!"**

Iron Cyclops translated his words to the boy.

"He-" the boy felt betrayed by his friend. He asked his buddy the question but didn't get an answer, _what is the true? Did he even believe that we were buddies? Asmodai… _His thought was cut short when the face of the giant monster was near his face.

"**I should kill you for standing in my way, but that pain you are feeling is one I have too… I'll let you live… this time," **the Great Fiend stood up and raised his free hand. He opened it. It shined for a few seconds before he suddenly closed it.

After a few seconds, the ground was shaking as if an earthquake began. In a matter of minute, the blond-haired boy closed his eyes and didn't dare to look. Once everything calmed down, he opened them and gasped.

Everyone who were trapped in the barriers were at the same place with the demons. Tasuku and Jackknife were wounded just like Heim. Their fight was indeed interrupted when the presence of the Great Fiend stopped the battle.

As for Gao, he was besides Kuguru and checked on her while the demon was gone, sealed by the boy. The girl had just woken up and when she saw Yamigedo, she paled just like Tetsuya did. Tenbu was simply silently gazing at the fiend.

The red dragon gulped, "He's Azi Dahaka size."

Cat Sith yelped at how underpowered he clearly was.

Heim took some distance and said, "Welcome back master, to the world of flesh."

The giant nodded as he gazed at his enemies. His orange eyes shined brighter when he made eye contact with Tenbu, who suddenly took his real form. He noticed the small smirk on the old dragon and knew what would happen. He suddenly called back his two remaining demons with the snap of a finger and they returned into cards, entering in his flesh.

Baku felt on the ground and was unconscious as no one was controlling him anymore.

Death Shido was quiet as he looked at the Great Fiend, _That's his body! What was Azi Dahaka even thinking with this?_

"I see you are back Yamigedo," the old serpentine dragon nodded negatively and made a few disappointed sounds with his mouth, "You bring me some shame. Not only did you recruit your demons with farting contest, you are an exhibitionist too."

Everyone was at a lost of words.

Despite the Great Fiend being naked, he had more than enough fluff to compensate for the lack of clothes. His face turned red despite that. He was infuriated and shamefully yelled, **"You accursed dragon! You are an exhibitionist too! Look at you!"**

"I am not. I am wearing something," he pointed at his yin-yang badges on his body and his helmet.

"**ARGH!" **he grunted furiously, **"I am back, ready to spread fear un the world and the first thing you do is that! You should fear me Tenbu! Your life is about to end! You and everyone who protected you!"**

"Still as childish as I remember. Time to grow up Yamigedo," Tenbu replied with a small smirk as he crossed his arms. His body and tail were surrounding the humans and their buddies. It included those who were possessed.

Everyone else were lost at the conversation. As they couldn't understand what the Great Fiend was yelling.

"**I am not a child anymore! Stop talking down on me like that!" **he stomped the ground a few times.

"Then stop acting like a child."

"**You are not my father anymore Tenbu! I don't have to listen to anything you say! I am a full-grown adult for a very long time!"**

"I'll be and remain Yamigedo. If I need to discipline you, I won't hesitate. Be thankful I wasn't like Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII."

The son of that dragon wondered why the Omni Lord even brought that up.

"**Who is that father anyway?" **He gasped as he released, he side tracked** "Guh!" **he shook his head, **"Don't want to know! Shut up! I don't care about it!"**

Once again, the great tension that the Great Fiend brought subsided by the remembrance and parenting by the way the Omni Lord was talking. For Gao and Drum, they got a repeat of what happened a few weeks back when they encountered the spectral form of the Great Fiend.

Their arguments continued as Drum realised, "Wait? Yamigedo has a body once again… Then which Omni Lord he got?"

That made everyone curious. Tetsuya replied, "Asmodai."

"He is an Omni Lord?" Tasuku asked in disbelief.

"Damn," Jackknife grunted.

The red dragon looked at Tenbu and grunted, _he must have known the true from the start. Why didn't you say anything grand-pa Tenbu? _He had so many questions now and he won't wait for an answer anymore. Because he waited, Yamigedo was back. It was his fault for not pushing the Omni Lord further.

"**ENOUGH!" **Yamigedo yelled at his face was crimson, both of shame and anger, **"I heard enough of you! You know what is coming next Tenbu! You are still trapped. Those monsters with the humans cannot protect you right now! Even this red dragon who defeated one of my demons is wounded and bleeding. The humans used a lot of energy to use their spells," ** a grin appeared on his face when the shame that the old dragon brought was gone, **"I will kill you right now and anyone else who dies will just be an unfortunate accident. Because you fought back!"**

The old dragon chuckled with confidence and replied, "And what about Ikazuchi?"

The fiend looked at the boy on his palm. His precious friend.

"What if, in the heat of our battle, you crush his bones when you try to punch me? You handicap yourself with the boy with you. You might kill him in an… As you say it 'unfortunate accident'."

Yamigedo frowned and grunted loudly. He wanted to kill the old dragon immediately. However, the boy life was at risk. Any mistake and he might kill him by accident. His face twitched, _**You went through enough today Ikazuchi. **_His gazed then locked on his enemies, **"Consider yourself lucky Tenbu. We will leave for now but when we will come back. Your life will be mine! I will finally get rid of you! I'll be free from you! Right now, you cannot even reseal me anyway!" **He looked at Death Shido, **"Get us out of here!"**

The boy didn't understand what he ordered obviously.

Tenbu gave a little hand, "He said to get him out of here Death Shido."

Death Shido took out his spellcard and activated it. The three left the place. Once they were gone, the barrier started to dissipated. Tenbu returned to his real form.

"What did you talk about?" Drum quickly asked, "What happened?"

"I am curious about it too," a voice suddenly said.

Just before the barrier disappeared, the pink demon was behind his buddy and put his hands on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I am not a ghost buddy."

"Asmodai," Tetsuya wasn't as happy as he should be, his mind still clouded with the lies the demon told him. Still he smiled, relied that his buddy was alive.

Once the barrier was completely gone, they saw the rest of the Buddy Police Force present.

Takihara came and asked, "Are- What happened?" he stopped asking if they were alright and wanted to know what happened, "Wait. I'll call an ambulance and make sure you are-"

"No needs," Tasuku replied as he used a healing spell on himself and his buddy. Gao did the same, "Takihara. There is a lot we have to report today to Commander I right now. Big trouble are coming."

"W-what do you mean?" the man replied.

"So, the worse case scenario came?" Zanya asked.

Meanwhile, Sofia left the scene without anyone noticing her after the Buddy Police Force finished interrogating her from what happened.

* * *

The group was in the headquarter and they finished giving the reports on the attacks. Tetsuya added that his buddy was an Omni Lord and managed to escape somehow. Tenbu explained a little of how Yamigedo came back, but said little about his verbal confrontation with the Great Fiend.

Baku and Kuguru were surprised that it happened and looked down. They had trouble believing they had been used that way to hurt their friends.

Drum was diving a few glances at Tenbu but remained silent. He decided to wait for the perfect time, _what did Yamigedo told you? Why are you avoiding telling us what he said too?_

"And how did you survive him?" Commander I asked the question no one did before. He crossed his fingers, "You have been eaten."

"I used a trick to escape him. It is something risky without a spellcard. I just left a part of me behind. I just used one of my doubles and he devour that when I escaped. Alas, that means that I lost a part of my power. Right now, I am pretty much half of what I was," the pink demon explained. He didn't seem that angry about the fact that he lost some of his power.

The boy looked at his buddy and asked, "Asmodai… Are you weaker than before or… you were holding back your Omni Lords power?"

"Where is the yo?" the boy gave a glare at Asmodai's question. He sighed, "Yes. I was holding back. I didn't use my power as an Omni Lord."

"Why did you lie to me?" the boy asked.

The demon thought about it,_ I could brush it aside like a joke but… this won't do, _"Because I don't want to be one. I became the Omni Lord of Magic World because the previous one put it on my shoulders. I am not made for this and on Earth, I didn't have to worry about it. I rather push it back but my past came back," he looked at everyone and said, "No more question about it."

"Okay," the demon's buddy said as he stood up. He was still upset and didn't fully forgive his buddy. He looked in the eyes of Asmodai and asked, "No more lies okay. No more!" he insisted.

The pink demon scratched the back of his head and replied, "Fine."

"That's good yo," he let out a small smile.

After this had been solved, they concluded the report.

Commander I grunted, "This is an emergency situation. Yamigedo will come to attack us and maybe destroy the world. Everyone, remain on high alert on all time. We will increase the patrol. Make sure we all are in contact. Because when he comes, we have to be ready. I'll prepare a plan with everyone else. Everyone is dismissed for now."

Everyone was about to leave when Drum yelled, "Wait! We are not done yet!"

Everyone stopped. Gao asked, "Drum… what do you mean? We are-"

The red dragon pointed his claws at the old dragon, "Grand-pa Tenbu! You said nothing except what we reported! What did Yamigedo told you? Did you know Asmodai was an Omni Lord from the start? Is Ziun an Omni Lord? What are you planning? Yamigedo wants to kill you! He almost killed Asmodai! We could have prevented all of this if you told us that! Answer us!"

His voice echoed in the room and everyone eyes went to the old dragon. The moment those questions were asked, they all knew it was legitimated.

Jackknife spoke, "As an Omni Lord, you must have the answers to everything."

"We know you understand Yamigedo," Gao said. It was painful to suspect something from a dragon they considered part of their family but it had to be now.

The old and not always wise dragon eyes went to everyone in the room.

"Tell us," Drum asked, standing near the dragon.

"For why he didn't tell anyone I was the Omni Lord, I asked him to remain quiet about it," Asmodai said, "Same reason as before. He accepted and promised me. As for the others…"

"Fine. Yamigedo is set on killing me next, before any other Omni Lords," the green dragon started as he played with his mustaches.

"Why you? Why not another Omni Lord?" Tasuku asked at the same time as Zanya.

"Because I was the one, he trusted the most. When one of us convinced everyone to seal him, I have to give in," he began as his gaze became evasive. The red dragon wondered if it was really the true or not. Tenbu's gaze focused on them once again, increasing the doubts for the younger dragon, "That's what he told me. Yes. I knew that Asmodai was an Omni Lord but he asked me to remain quiet about it. Ziun is also an Omni Lord but at the same time not. As long as his memories remained lost, he isn't one. As for what I'm planning," his gaze was evasive again.

"Tell us grand-pa Tenbu! We spend so much time together. We are like family. You can't just lie to us and hide things like that," the dragon looked down. He felt the hand of his buddy on his shoulders and gave him some strength.

"What I plan…" he turned his back at everyone, "I refuse to tell anyone. Just that I do this for a best outcome. We all have to confront a trial announced by Yamigedo's returned."

"Did you want Yamigedo to come back? Is this why you said nothing?" Jackknife grunted.

The commander crossed his fingers and ordered, "Tenbu. About what Jackknife asked… Are you threatening the world for something that you don't even want to tell us about?"

The old dragon faced them. He simply replied, "I will never sacrifice a world or anyone innocent for my own or someone else sake. Not anymore. I will never make that mistake again. I won't cause another tragedy." he grumbled something that the dragons heard, "This one has to be solved soon."

Tenbu flew outside of the room after saying those words. Drum ran after him and yelled, "Grand-pa Tenbu! We are not done!"

After this, everyone talked a little more before everyone left the room, leaving the adult planning a way to fight against Yamigedo and his demons.

* * *

Kuguru returned home and once she entered, her other buddy was the first to welcome her. The blue dragon came at her in his SD form and grabbed her hands, "Kuguru! Are you okay? What happen?"

The girl replied, "I'm fine Iron Chain."

Iron Chain was a small and cute lizardman with blue scales, a long blue tail, a few horns on the back of his head and a pair of yellow eyes. He wore a white and amber armor and a skirt of the same color and bracelets where his chains would be if he was in his real form.

"You can home much later than usual. I've been waiting for so long. You sure you're fine?"

The girl and her buddy explained what happened to her other buddy.

The blue dragon was quick to kneel down and said, "I'm sorry. I should have been with you," his gaze turned away from her.

"No one could have known that me and Baku would be targeted. It was me who wasn't careful," the girl said.

The dragon turned towards the cat. He wasn't accusing him of anything as he asked, "How could you not stop that from happening?"

"I don't know. I never saw this Death Shido," Cat Sith defensively replied.

"He might not have been in his armor when he approached us," Kuguru realised. They talked a little more about the subject but it went no where else, "About the movie you asked," she told him the rating and what it was.

The blue dragon turned gray, "I ask you to do what!" He never knew it was that kind of movie.

* * *

Baku was home and thought of the day. He couldn't believe he had his mind possessed and turned against his friend. Not only that but he was the one who helped Yamigedo to return to flesh and put the world in danger, _if only I realised it, _he grunted after thinking that.

The phone rang and he answered, "Moshi Moshi."

"-Baku! I just heard what happen! Are you okay?-" it was his buddy Axia.

"I'm okay… But you know what happened right?"

"-Yes. The demons used you to get to an Omni Lord. I'm sorry I wasn't with you. I was helping making spell cards to deal against Yamigedo and a special one Tenbu asked.-"

"It's okay. But.., I was the one who helped Yamigedo in the end. I know I was under control but if I could have fought back-"

"-I don't think you could have. We cannot do the impossible and I know you would never put the world in danger if you could have done something. So, don't beat yourself over it. If I was with you, I could have prevented it. Asmodai was alone against this monster remember?-"

The boy nodded, "Thanks. Are you going to work until the night?"

"-Yes. I'm almost done with everything and I'll be by your side no matter what. I also missed my Drumkin,-" Axia giggled at the other side of the lone.

"Good. Because I won't let this happen another time."

They said their farewell and hung up. Baku felt a little better and knew he had to get better to help them.

* * *

The night was approaching. In the Mikado's house, the atmosphere was a little colder with the two dragons' conflict. No matter what Drum tried, Tenbu said nothing else.

Drum was alone in the bathroom, after taking a bath that failed to calm down, "Dammit! I thought I know you Tenbu. A womanizer with a kind heart. I… I don't know you at all. Why didn't you tell me anything?" W_hy didn't you say that you were an Omni Lord when we first met? Why didn't you say anything about Ziun or Asmodai? Why? WHY? What did you ask Axia to do?_

He walked out of the bathroom; his armor put back on. He felt too vulnerable to put it aside for now. He needed to calm down if he wanted to sleep. He climbed down the stairs and heard Tenbu talking to the family's parents.

"You really want us to do that?" Suzumi asked with some doubt.

Drum decided to listen carefully.

"Yes. I know I'm asking a lot of you after what he already has done but-"

"No problem," Takashi replied.

_What is going on? Another thing Tenbu won't talk about! _He was infuriated.

"But why don't you talk with Drum and Gao about this?" Suzumi asked.

"I know we all are family but there are a few things that they have to ignore," he suddenly shows a red spherical jewel in his hand, "This is a symbol of an Omni Lord. This object is special and when you fully exploit its power, you can perceive the possible future far away. That's why there is something I cannot tell my grand-son Drum or his buddy."

Takashi crossed his arms and asked, "Why? What would it change?"

The old dragon sighed, "Whatever or not everyone in this house survive or not. If I reveal everything too soon, then it will cost everyone's life," Tenbu suddenly sobbed, "And I won't let that happen. Even if Drum hates me now."

"Could one thing like that change everything?" Suzumi asked.

"Yes. You called it the butterfly effect on Earth, right?" the nodded at him question, "When he gained that knowledge is important. Anyway, thank you for your cooperation," he bowed and left.

Drum sat on the stairs with a guilt look on his face, _Grand-pa Tenbu… It was all for us that you hide things? _The dragon felt horrible when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Halberd was there, "You didn't know Drum. I only know as much as you. Keep believing in Tenbu."

"Halberd. I… I just realised I know nothing of Grand-pa Tenbu," he sighed loudly.

The other red dragon sat and replied, "He is extremely old Drum. Almost no one knows anything about him. What we know is that he is kind, wise and chasing after girls before all of this."

Drum sobbed, "Why does lying and hurting us will protect us?"

"I pulled something like that Drum."

"I know."

"Was I evil?"

"No. You are a good dragon who did what… must have been done," he admitted.

"Tenbu is the same as me. I'm sure he will tell you everything one day."

"Surely… I hope," the XIV was uncertain of it.

* * *

"**Soon. It will be the time for revenge," **Yamigedo whispered as he lay on his belly. He gazed at his friend, resting against his neck. His fur and mane made sure that the boy was warm and comfy, **"But rest my friend. You have to regain your strength. After everything I did to you," **_**they will pay for what they did to us Ikazuchi. I promise.**_

* * *

"Why didn't he get rid of this human? He is the one who can stop you. Master Yamigedo, you don't need this human," he watched the waterfall where his master was hiding, as he covered his buddy with his purple cape. He turned around and walked away, "As long as this boy remain, I must stay on the side."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. I hope you enjoy it. Yup, things are slowly getting bigger with another antagonist remaining of the side for now but the reason will be revealed later on.

Yes, Tenbu had to ruin the great return of Yamigedo with parenting skills.

Second main antagonist that I ruined with comedy. Azi Dahaka and Yamigedo are victims of it. I have no regrets.

Three more episodes before the first Act ends.

Next Episode: Prelude Of Vengeance.


	10. Episode 10: Prelude Of Vengeance

AC: Hello everyone. I hope you will enjoy this chapter that prepare the next advance of the plot. I also made a character who never speak in the two previous seasons talk for once.

* * *

The next day came and the moment Drum woke up, he was on high alert. He knew what would come soon and had to be ready. The dragon was the first to be awake and gazed at his buddy. He decided to let him rest and walked outside of the chamber. He looked down as he climbed down the stairs. The words that were said yesterday still echoed in his mind.

_Grand-pa Tenbu, _his thought for him couldn't go farther than this. He knew he had to apologies for the tantrum he pulled yesterday, _I still don't understand what is going on but… I'll have to trust you. You are not an evil dragon and I'm certain of it. I… I have to keep believing in you, _he remembered the little words of encouragement Halberd gave him.

He walked in the dojo. He began flexing his body and working himself out. He had to be ready as Yamigedo could strike at any time.

"You're up early Drum," the other red dragon said as he joined him. The two continued did their warm-up routine, "I also have to stand ready for anything that might happen."

"Yeah. Yamigedo is back and might destroy the world if we aren't ready," Drum commented.

"Did you talk to Tenbu?" the older red dragon asked.

"Well… No. I didn't see him after he talked with Gao's parents and I just woke up. It's- Well, not easy to say I'm sorry."

"The longer you wait, the harder it will be. With Yamigedo around, he is constantly in danger Drum," he poked the snout of the younger dragon, "You have to apology before the Great Fiend comes."

"I- I know. It's just-" Drum sighed, "I'll apology when I see him."

"I think we are done with the warm-ups," Halberd declared, "It's too early to train, so let's just practice a few of our moves."

Drum nodded and they began practicing together.

* * *

**Episode 10: Prelude Of Vengeance**

It was a rainy day when fate began to tick.

A boy was running as fast as he could. Tears were falling form his face as he lost all his calm. He ran and ran, panting loudly as each step were made. He felt as if his own body would collapse by the exhaustion. _Mom… Dad… Everyone! _He cried as he looked back, _why? Why? WHY? _The human failed to comprehend what happened in his village.

His mind was confused. He ran away without thinking, his body guiding him to a place he believed he might be safe. Also, of someone who was in danger too.

Eventually, the boy stopped when his eyes gazed on his current location. He looked at a very simplistic shrine. It only had a black roof over a semi sphere stone covered with pieces of paper with charms written on it and chains. One scroll that seemed more important than the others with marks on it. The marks were claws of something that tried to break but failed. It didn't have more marks that the first time he went there.

"**Hum? Bolt?" **the manifestation of Yamigedo came out of his weakened seal that imprisoned him. He frowned as he looked at the face of the teenage boy. With the rain, he couldn't see that well but something was wrong.

Bolt ran towards the Great Fiend and kneeled down near the shrine.

"**Bolt. What is it? Why are you crying? Why are you scared?" **the manifestation asked as he surrounded the boy.

The boy grabbed the approaching hand and kept crying. He sobbed as he said incomprehensible words.

"**Calm down. Take a few deep breathe and tell me what is going on my friend."**

The human sobbed and did as asked. He kept breathing until he managed to calm down just enough to speak clearly, "Mom… Dad… Everyone is- Everyone is-"

Yamigedo didn't understood what happened to everyone but if the boy was that sad and scare, it wasn't good, **"Tell me what happen."**

The boy was still confused and said, "Mom and dad and everyone is… they are dead!" he sobbed loudly and barely managed to say and repeat, "And- and-"

The Great Fiend knew it was not a natural disaster, he would have felt and saw it, **"And what?"**

The boy put his hand on the seal.

He began to see the bigger picture if the boy was ready to do that, **"H-hold on! What is going on?"**

Bolt stopped and looked at his friend. He searched for the answer or accept it. He sobbed once again and yelled, "They want to kill you too!"

Suspicion raised in his mind. He only had two possibility in mind. He hoped it was the former rather than the later, **"Who?"**

The boy took a deep breath as he answered the question, "Omni Lords."

_**They came to finish me too, **_**"Ran away Bolt. If they find you here, you will die. Just run!"**

The boy shook his head stubbornly, "I won't leave you behind. They will kill you! You're the only one I have left!"

"**Do not release me! You know that I am too weak to live on my own! It's better if they-" **he was cut.

"We will run away together!"

"**W- N-no! Your body won't be able to handle my power! I'm going to hurt you! Leave me!" **he ordered.

The Great Fiend kept repeating to just leave him behind as the boy grabbed the seal.

Bolt began to pull it. He looked at the manifestation with more tears falling from his eyes.

"**BOLT!" **Yamigedo yelled in desperation.

* * *

Ikazuchi woke up from his dream and looked around. The boy was confused when he recognised the cavern, he was currently living in. He moved his hands and felt something fluffy under his touch. He noticed the gray fur covering him and some he grabbed on. Something was lightly pushing on his back for a second, before it stopped. It continued that pattern at a regular rhythm.

Memories was a little hazing; _how did I get up here? What is that thing? _"Yamigedo?"

"**Hum?" **a confused grumbling resonated. It didn't go farther than that.

The human looked around, accidentally burying his face in more fur. The boy stopped moving. He thought deeply and felt like the voice of his friend was different from before. He almost didn't recognise it. It felt as if someone was really talking, "But-" his mind finally clicked and remembered what happened. Ikazuchi smiled as he tried to stand up, "We really did it," he whispered. He pressed his hand on the moving thing behind him. Standing up took some effort but much less than when they went to get Asmodai. He took a few steps away from the fluffy fur before turning around.

Even if the Great Fiend was back to flesh, the human could easily recognise the face of his friend, despite his three pair of orange eyes darkened.

_He is sleeping, _the boy thought. He walked away and grabbed one cane of food and began eating. He didn't eat for a while and his appetite was coming back. He was about to grab a second one but realised he was good. His appetite returned to normal.

"**You're up my friend," **the relief voice of Yamigedo resonated in the cavern.

Ikazuchi turned around and nodded, "And I'm already feeling better."

A large smile appeared on the face of the monster with his eyes shined once again, **"Good. I'm not hurting you anymore, so you'll get better in no time Ikazuchi," **his large face approached the boy. He winced when the human touched his snout.

"Did you kill Tenbu?" the boy asked.

The friend grumbled as his eyes darkened once again for a few seconds before returning to normal, **"No. I could have hurt you, so we retreat."**

"Then we have to go eliminate him right n-" he was interrupted when his forehead was gently pocked by the large claw of his friend.

"**Terrible idea my friend. You are still tired and need to rest for a few more days."**

"I'm already better. We should-" he winced and grumbled, "Ouch."

"**Don't make me poke your forehead another time. You almost died because I was in your body. So, rest as long as you need. There is no need to make haste. Asmodai is gone and they missed many Omni Lords to, at least, seal me again. I don't want to be worried for you," **it was a plea once again.

The boy didn't complain or protest. He almost died and it would just hurt him more, "Fine. I ate already."

The big monster lay down on his belly again and waited for the boy to come. He noticed his hesitation and said, **"Come. Today's is a little colder than usual. I'll keep you warm."**

"Fine," he rested once again on the neck of the Great Fiend and made sure that the fluffy fur would keep him warm.

"**I also need to sleep. I'm not completely used to my body yet. Somehow…" **he said nothing else. He was suspicious that there was something going on but now wasn't the time for that.

"Yamigedo. I had a nightmare," he whispered.

"**What was it?"**

"The day I free you. I vaguely remember going to you and freeing you," the boy whispered.

"**Do you remember which Omni Lord did this?"**

"No."

"**It doesn't matter. We will get all of them anyway," **the big fiend replied as he heard the boy yawning.

"Later… I want to know what happened before you return here," Ikazuchi whispered before falling asleep.

Yamigedo face paled at that question. He knew what happened and the shame he felt. He gazed at his body and was still naked, _**I don't have to care about what he said! I can make them appear when I want and right now, it's not the time! I am not an exhibitionist.**_

* * *

Gao was sitting on the roof and was eating his lunch. He ate with his friends and all were quiet. Tasuku was with them. Everyone was in deep thought. They knew what would soon come and they were a little nervous.

Tetsuya and Zanya were elsewhere with their buddies

Kuguru asked, "Gao. Do you think you can deal with Yamigedo?"

The Sun Fighter was pensive and replied, "If we managed to defeat Azi Dahaka, I think we have our chances."

Tasuku asked, "Can you use the Future Force at will? Because that's how you beat him before."

The boy nodded negatively and sighed, "I am trying to use it again but I cannot awake it. I don't know how I did it and I don't know how you are doing it."

The blue haired boy sighed and admitted, "I just can do it. I called it Future Force before I always feel like I'm asking something from the future. I can't explain it. It's just that weird."

Baku added, "And Yamigedo didn't summon all of his demons. He has a hundred and you have trouble defeating them in a one on one fight."

"And their Death Shido's can be close to us without realising it. They managed to use demons to possess us," the girl added.

Tasuku nodded, "I don't think we are ready to face him. We can't expect another miracle. Gao, I'll be the one who fight Yamigedo. I can use the Future Force and an impact card to defeat him."

The Mighty Sun Fighter wanted to say something else but he couldn't use his power at its best. He had to conceit, "You're right. You are the only one who has a chance to defeat him. Jackknife is also more powerful now."

"But you were the one who managed to defeat a demon this time. Jack is still in the hospital."

"And you arm?" Kuguru asked.

"It's all good. The wound wasn't as bad as we thought. I have no problem to use it or I wouldn't be at school," he smiled at them.

They finished eating as the bell rang. Lunch time was over. The four stood up and returned to their class.

"There is one thing I know," Gao suddenly said as he got their attention. He let out a large smile, "No matter what Yamigedo would do, we will defeat him. I won't give up."

"Me neither," his friend Tasuku smiled back.

Baku and Kuguru nodded and said, "Count on us!"

Their moral was back as they returned to finish their school day.

* * *

Drum was waiting for Tenbu to come on the roof. He asked Halberd to ask the old dragon to meet him there. He lacked the courage to give an apology directly to him, so he thought that forcing himself in the situation was better.

The heartbeat of the dragon was quickly increasing, _what if I say the wrong thing? What if I say too much? _

"You called me here Drum?" the old dragon asked when his face appeared near his own.

"Gyah!" the younger dragon gasped loudly, before blushing as he realised what he did. He scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "Y-yeah."

"Do you have more question to ask me? Because I told you everything, I'm ready to tell you," the green dragon warned the young one in advance as he grabbed his mustaches.

_Great. He is still pissed off about that, _"I had to know everything. Yamigedo is back and-"

Tenbu played with the yellow hair of the other dragon, "And you wanted to protect everyone. Don't worry. I understand. I just have good reasons to keep a few things in me. I don't think you'll understand it if I explain it," he sat by the side of the other dragon and observed the clear sky.

_I cannot tell him I overhear everything. He wasn't as much as I thought, _"Grand-pa Tenbu I… Well-" he took a deep breath and looked at his Grand-pa figure, "I- I have to say. Well-" he looked down and sighed.

"Go on," the green tail gently tapped the orange and red tail of the red dragon.

"Iiii Thought back at my outburst at you," he grumbled at the bad memory. Even with the context, he still felt betrayed. Yet, guilt was the dominant emotion, "I was really angry and… scared when Yamigedo came back. He was so big and we failed to prevent it," he took another deep breath, "And then I thought about what you hid from us, Gao's family and me. It makes me angry. I had to know, so I yelled at you. I was infuriated. It was unfair for you. So- So… I'm sorry for what I said. I was too harsh," he closed his eyes, not baring to look in the eyes of Tenbu.

The other dragon pat the head of the poor dragon, "Calm down Drum. I'm not angry at you. I understand why you were angry. I did and still hid things from you and everyone else. You have the right to be angry for what I did. Because I hurt you," he crossed his arms, "I have my reasons to hide a few things. For all of that, I forgive you," Tenbu then hugged Drum.

"H-hey! I don't like hugs," the red dragon gasped, a little pissed off. He was also relieved that he wasn't angry at him.

"Just don't break the moment," the green dragon grumbled.

Drum let out a long sighed and did the same, "Just this time. Don't tell Axia."

"I won't. Drum. No matter what happens, I will always watch and protect you. Even if I hid things for you, I care for you as if you were my grand-son. Really," he released the young dragon from his embrace, "I will always protect my family and those I consider my family," he poked the snout of the XIV, "We are family."

"Y-yeah."

"Let's go back inside. You need to train and I can teach you a few things."

The two talked a little more for a while before they did as suggest and returned inside.

* * *

Akatsuki and his friend Ziun were alone home. They learned what happened yesterday and the return of Yamigedo.

Ziun also learned one thing from Zanya, just before he left them alone. The monster was sitting on a chair and was in deep thought.

The boy came and sat by his side, "Are you okay Ziun?"

"Y-yeah. I know now that I'm an Omni Lord but that's all. What can I do? What is my mission as one?" he put his hands on his head and grumbled.

The boy was a little sad that his friend was feeling bad. He put his hand on his shoulder, "You still don't remember everything. We will help you remember everything. Once you will remember, you will be able to do your mission," he thought for a few seconds. As his friend didn't reply, he continued, "You are a good per- monster! I know you will do the right thing. You wanted to protect everyone even without your memories."

The Omni Lord gazed at the boy for a few minutes. He looked down before looking back at the human, "Yeah. I really want to remember everything. Yamigedo is back and Zanya said in a way that he might hurt everyone in this world."

"I'm sure big bro and his friends will stop him. They defeated Azi Dahaka before!" Akatsuki was confident in his words and smiled, "He might be back but maybe not as powerful as we believe. Also, Tasuku can use the Future Force and they will be victorious."

The monster climbed down the chair and took a few steps away. He lightly smiled and turned back at the boy, "I believe you. I know very little of this but I know you aren't lying," he chuckled. He was then more serious, "Honestly, I feel like I should have done more. If my memories were there, I could have done something to prevent everything. I would know what to do. However, your big brother and his friends are strong. They can beat Yamigedo," he thought about it and asked, "Does any of them have a picture of Yamigedo? Maybe I can remember something if I see him."

The boy gasped and hugged the monster, "You're right! Let's call Commander I! Maybe someone has it!"

The two were on the phone as they called Commander I. They hoped that they would get an answer. They had to wait for a few minutes and the man couldn't reply.

"-Mushi Mushi. This is Stella,-" the woman said.

"Stella!" the boy was a little sad but remembered her, "We have an important question to ask!"

"-Who is it?-" Stella wondered.

"Akatsuki and my friend Ziun," he answered.

"Hi Miss Stella," the monster said.

"-Hi you two. What is the question? Is it to help Ziun?-"

"Yes. I want to know if you have any picture or image of Yamigedo. Maybe I can remember something or everything if I see what he looks like," the Omni Lord was a little excited.

The woman made a few sounds with her mouth as she checked. It took a minute before she sighed, "-I'm sorry. No one thought of taking any pictures. But! I'll call everyone and get an image of the Great Fiend. Maybe Tenbu will help if he answer.-"

"Yes. Thank you," the duo replied.

"-Since you are here. I am still searching about how you can here Ziun and how you lost your memories. It's not advancing that much but we are making progress. Maybe this will help you too.-"

"Thank you, Miss Stella. I really need to remember things if I want to protect Akatsuki and all of you," Ziun thanked her with a small smile.

"Thank you. Call us if you found anything," the boy said.

"-I will. Have a nice day,-" she said.

"Bye!" they replied as he hung the phone.

After this, the two looked at each other with a smile. Even Ziun felt more optimistic now. Soon, he might remember everything or enough to be really helpful. The two hugged each other's.

* * *

Tasuku was gazing at a card that was put on a shelf, near his bed. It was a card left by someone he still considered that someone a friend. He didn't see the gray dragon for a year, yet, he still remained in his mind. With everything going on and the warning of one Star Dragon, he felt contemplating it once a day.

"What is it?" his buddy asked.

"I'm just thinking about Demios. I know he isn't my buddy anymore but I am… wondering if he is still okay. He is a friend too Jack," the boy justify himself.

Jackknife chuckled and sat by his buddy side, "I wouldn't mind that much if you call him once."

"That much?"

"We have history together and I won't cast it aside. We are family Tasuku and I won't lose that anymore," the green dragon remembered the pain of losing his buddy. That was why he modified his body.

"He isn't a bad dragon."

"I know. That's why I mind it a little," the dragon admitted.

"Also-" the boy noticed his buddy was lifting a dumbbell, "Where did you get that?"

"Hum? That. I purchased in on the net and we got it today. It's used to train your arms," the dragon replied.

"Is something going on?" the boy asked. He began thinking back. He never saw his buddy train that way before.

"Nothing big," Jackknife replied as the voice of the demons he dealt with hunted him, _I won't stay chubby for long. Wait. I said nothing big. It has something to do with my weight and I do a stupid pun without realising it! Idiot! _He came back to reality and saw the human waiting for an answer,"I just need to become stronger with everything going on. The demons are much powerful than expected and I have to stay in shape to protect everyone."

"I just asked what you wanted for diner."

_Damn! He changed subject! _"I'll want a salad."

"Again?" Tasuku asked.

"A change is good once in a while. I never really ate that before and I adore it," the dragon chuckled.

The boy was suspicious of his buddy's behavior but never pressured him, "Okay. I'll try one recipe Suzumi showed me. I hope it will be good."

"Don't worry. You are good at it. I'll help you out," he joined the boy.

As they prepared diner, the child began searching what was going on with his buddy, _he brought a dumbbell to train. He wants to eat more vegetables. He often refuses dessert. Why is he doing that? Is it because of the demons attacking us? But when we dealt with Azi Dahaka or when I was gone, he didn't eat something else. The day before our final fight against the Darkness Dragon's he ate Karaage. _He failed to put two and two together as he didn't find what triggered it.

If he did, he would remember the two demon siblings who called Jackknife fat, which was the source of his sudden change.

* * *

Azi Dahaka was sitting alone in his cell and waited for his visitors to come. The dragon wondered if it was Tenbu who would visit him. He knew that the clock was moving forwards.

He was a dark dragon with three heads surrounded with silver spikes and horns and red eyes. He wore an armor that looked like another head with a mouth opened on his belly section. Around the opened path, large fangs were present. In his SD form, it looked more adorable than threatening.

He tapped the table with his fingers.

"So you ca-" and stopped when he noticed it wasn't the old dragon, "Kyoya," he let out a small smile.

"Yes," the boy sat on his chair and faced the darkness dragon.

He was a teenage boy with peach skin, brown eyes and white hair with red highlights. He wore a white shirt with gray pants. He crossed his arms and waited for his buddy to ask the question.

"We were expecting Tenbu to come here you know," the darkness dragon commented.

"I was expecting it too but he asked me to come here and give you some news."

"When was the last time you visit us?" Azi checked at the guards. Like before, they were ready to act if they tried anything suspicious.

"Three months ago. They want me to have as little interaction with you as possible," the boy played with his hair.

"Of course, we 'used' you after all. They are afraid we might do it again and waste your life once and for all."

"I don't need you for that. Anyway, I came here to deliver a little message," he thought about it and said, "Tenbu wasn't able to pay you a visit. He is busy spending time with his grand-son, Drum Bunker Dragon."

Their eyes flashed a few times as they let the information sink in, "Wasn't expecting that. If he busies for that then…"

The boy nodded, "Exactly. He might never come back again."

"We see. we'll have to play my role soon," they chuckled and gazed at the guards, "Don't worry. We ain't planning to escape jail. We're not idiots."

Kyoya nodded. He thought about something and sighed, "Azi. What you asked me to do is fairly difficult with everything going on. It is here and you want me to give the world another chance. Might be- harder than you thought."

Azi chuckled, "But you are capable of doing the impossible. We wouldn't ask this of you if we have no faith. After all-" they grinned.

The boy chuckled and crossed his arms, "I guess I'm underestimating myself."

"You shouldn't be. Maybe you'll use the Future Force one day. You have that potential."

"Yeah. Azi?"

"What?"

"How's it going in jail? Are they treating you fairly?"

"Sure. It's not Darkness Dragon World jail and not from before we became the ruler. When we were arrested, we wait in a jail, impaled by spears for many days as a warning. One of those almost impaled my left lung. Could have died back then. Now, we chained them in their jail. Much… humane as you said."

The boy hid his surprise. His buddy never talked much about his past. They seemed to be a little more opened about it, "Stay on their good side."

"We have no reason not too. We have no motivation of trying anything on this planet anymore. Our world enjoys it the way it is. Us too," before they were silent.

The boy and his buddy were quiet for a while, before it was time for the boy to leave.

"Bye," the human said.

"Until next time," the three-headed dragon replied, _I miss you._

* * *

Tetsuya and Terumi walked together. None of the children had their buddies by their side.

"So Asmodai is really an Omnilord," the girl said not that much surprised. She was a little suspicious since the demon attacked them and didn't wait for an Omni Lord to show up.

"You aren't that surprise yo," the boy commented. He sighed and wondered, "Was I a little obvious about who Asmodai really was?"

"Not really. I was just suspicious," the girl said pensively. She wondered what made her suspicious about it, "I just wondered a lot after the attack of the demons. I didn't ask Asmodai if he was or not."

"So, I trusted him too much?"

"I won't say that. Did he explain why he hides this to you?"

Tetsuya nodded and sighed, "Because he didn't want to show up and having responsibility on his shoulders. He didn't want to be known as an Omni Lord and things like that, yo. I wanted to know why and asked him a few times, but nothing more came out yo. He just repeated the same thing. I… think I annoyed him a little."

Terumi put her hands on his shoulders, "So he wanted to be lay back."

The face of the boy lightly blushed, "Y-yeah. I just feel like I never knew him at all yo," he sighed once again.

The girl hand returned to her side and thought about it, "You still talk?"

"I rather avoid him for now. If not, he would be with me," he pointed at an empty space.

"I noticed it. Tetsuya, maybe you should try and talk to him more. Not about why he hides the fact you are an Omni Lord but just like-" she was quiet, _this is probably not the best thing to say. I just want help him, _her suggestion changed into a question, "Did he really change?"

_Did he change? Well… Did he? I- I don't think so. He's still the same. Maybe, _"Well… I don't know yo. I just don't know," the boy put everything he knew about his buddy into question.

"I didn't change buddy. You are just mad at me for hiding things and lying to you," someone suddenly said.

They turned around and saw the pink demon letting out a small smile at them.

"Asmodai," they said.

"Buddy. I know you won't put aside what I did. As I said, I didn't want to be known as an Omni Lord. I became one because I had no choice. If I could choose something, I would be the same guy by your side," he interrupted the children as they were about to say something "As I said, I didn't change. I am the same pink demon. I'm used to not always be honest to my friends and enemies," he took a few steps in front of them and added one last thing, "That's all I have to say Tetsuya. No matter what, I am still your buddy."

"At least apology for lying!" Terumi yelled.

The pink demon from Magic World sighed, "It would sound a little half true don't you think? But, I am indeed-," he sighed and looked in the eyes of his buddy, "I'm sorry I lie to you Tetsuya. It is something I shouldn't have done. You put so much faith in me and I just break it like that. I'll say it again, I promise I won't lie again but I'll just not answer to questions I don't want to answer."

"Not that much better," she said.

"Okay," the boy agreed. He needed to hear it again. He kinda forgot that his buddy might not want to say more than he felt okay to tell.

The girl sighed as they saw the two having a small relief smile on their face. It seemed that they made up in some way. She knew it wasn't perfect. It will need time for that.

They continued walking together and had a small talk.

* * *

Tenbu checked at something he received from the blue dragon named Axia earlier. It was the card he asked to be made. He looked at it and nodded with a small smile. He was satisfied by the result, "That dragon is very talented, just like Baku," _should I give it to Drum and Gao right now or wait for later? Hum… It might be better later. They will ask why I gave a card with a spell that had that face on, _he put it in his helmet and returned to his current home.

When he thought back, he first saw that house as a place to stay until the upcoming moment. It wasn't long before that view changed and became a home for him, with his own kind of family, _I sure did annoy Takashi when I try to charm Suzumi. I know I will never get her. Hanae Juumonji, despite her age, I can feel her vitality. Sad that her husband left her early. I would have like to meet such a man. _He remembered the picture of Gao's maternal grandfather. How couldn't he, _he looked similar to his grandson. That man would have loved to see his grandson. The pride and joy are how I would describe Gao and Hanako. Drum would be my grandson and Halberd the nephew. _He chuckled at that thought,_ such a home._

The dragon went out of his reverie when he reached the house. Once he returned inside, everyone was absent except Hanae who was drinking some tea in the living room, "Hello beautiful lady."

She nodded at him. She showed another cup.

"A lady of few words as always. I will accept the invitation," he joined her near the table and slowly drank it, "Lovely."

"I heard what you told to my daughter and my son-in-law," she suddenly said.

Tenbu was surprised when she talked but quickly recovered, "So you heard. I'm sorry if you don't like it."

"I don't mind. That's what we would have done anyway," she took a sip beverage.

"I'm glad that this is who you are. Your family is wonderful."

"Our," she corrected him.

"Yes. Our," he giggled and let out a small smile, "I am a little fearful of the upcoming day to be honest. I love each of you a lot. We are indeed a family… Alas; it has to be done."

Hanae nodded, understanding what he meant.

They finished drinking together.

"We have to be proud of the young's," the old dragon commented.

"A wonderful generation is forming in Japan and the rest of the world," the grandmother added.

"I would have wished to meet your mate- I mean husband at least once, but he isn't here anymore," he commented.

"He was like Gao. Even incapable of noticing who was in disguise even if it was obvious," she chuckled, "It was very sweet of Takashi and my daughter to let me stay with them. I never once felt alone when he left us," She stood up and walked in the kitchen. She added one last thing, "We will make sure that everything you planned will work."

"With a family like this, I am not worried."

The two let out a small smile as the old woman left the room.

The old dragon was pensive when she thought about it. His smiled was large, _since I came here. I too never felt alone, _he then had a thought for the one he raised as his child, _Yamigedo. Soon, we will end this._

* * *

Troubadour was playing of his instrument. He was alone this time but he could feel something for a few days. As time passed, the tension his body felt was slowly increasing.

Today, it felt like it was near it peek. On this rainy day, it was announcing something big about to come.

No one came to listen for his music, it wasn't a good time for that and he wasn't a super star. He was just someone people enjoy to listen on their way. He was someone who distract them and please them as they took a break from walking around. No matter the weather, he was there for his music and his passion, when off duty.

Despite that, he was half-heartily playing today. The tension was affecting his motivation to play music. Last time was the day before challenging Drum into their great battle.

"Yamigedo is coming soon," he whispered as he kept playing, "Tonight or tomorrow, they will be there. I can feel it," he felt uneasy. With his previous actions, it would be a terrible idea to try and help his friends. It was also an order, "Everyone. Hold on. You all have to be strong," he closed his eyes and kept playing. He had nothing else to do than wait. His time will come soon.

* * *

Drum looked by the window and saw the rain kept falling. The soft sound made on the windows was calming for the dragon.

Gao finished his homework and stretched himself.

"And done," the boy said.

"Good for you. Also, good that you pass the exam sessions," he commented.

"I had a better score than usual, so I'm happy for it," he replied as he tapped the back of the red dragon.

"Sure, you are," the dragon looked down for a few seconds, before gazing at his buddy, "Gao. I… I think Yamigedo will come soon. I have this feeling for a while and even grand-pa Tenbu is getting nervous."

The Mighty Sun Fighter nodded, "Yeah. I also have this impression. Today is just… different than before," his fingers were lightly shaking, "Wasn't this nervous for a while."

"Since Azi Dahaka?" he got his confirmation by a nod, "I'm sure we will be fine. Tasuku mastered the Future Force and can use it against Yamigedo. I think we will take care of the demons who will be by his side."

The boy nodded. His mother opened the door and suggested, "If you think he will come tomorrow. I suggest you rest. Just like for a big exam or when something important is about to come. You cannot stay up most of the night or you won't be ready," she smiled and came in. When she was closed, she added, "You have our support. I'll pray for you. Yota will also watch over you."

_Big bro, _"Thanks mom."

"We are always here for you," she smiled.

They talked a little before the boy went to sleep with his buddy. The two felt in a deep slumber, preparing for the upcoming fight.

Suzumi walked towards her chamber and crossed Tenbu.

"Even under the stormy night, you are wonderful Miss Suzumi," he said with his usual pink eyes instead of his eyeballs.

"I know," she lightly blushed, before her lips pointed down, "I hope they will be strong."

"They are."

"But-"

"It is something they will have to overcome. It's not the first time for Gao," the old dragon said as he gazed at the one picture of Yota.

"As for the pictures you wanted to make. They are ready," the mother said as she walked away.

"Thank you… And I'm sorry."

She didn't turn around, "Don't worry. We understand," and accelerated her pace to her chamber.

"The time is almost now Yamigedo. It's time to end this," the old dragon said with resolution as a tear escaped his eyes. He quickly cleaned it and went to bed.

* * *

The next day was a sunny day. It was a beautiful day where the sun let out its gentle light upon the city and the cavern, where the Great Fiend and his friend were up. The boy was sitting on the head of the monster.

"You slept well?" Ikazuchi asked the fiend.

"**Of course. You are safe and I can sleep peacefully. Ikazuchi. What about you?"**

"I'm back at full health Yamigedo. You have no reason to worry anymore," he said the true.

Yamigedo judge the tone of the voice and smiled. There were no lies, **"Good. Get ready my friend. We are going to find Tenbu and end his life once and for all."**

"And we will search the others," the boy said.

"**We'll be certain that they will regret theirs sins!" **he declared before he walked outside of the cavern, going to Tokyo.

* * *

AC: I put some little information that wasn't in the show. I gave a few things about Gao's grand-father and husband to Hanae. I didn't write it clearly, but her husband died before he met his grandchildren and a little why she lived with them. Hope you liked it.

Next Episode: Yamigedo Attack.


	11. Episode 11: Yamigedo Attack

Author Comment: Hello everyone. This episode came a day earlier than I wanted. I was a little too excited to show it to you, so it's here on Saturaday instead of Sunday. Enjoy this episode.

* * *

Yamigedo and Ikazuchi were approaching the city. After a few steps, gray clothes appeared and covered his fur around his chest, stomach and his crotch. A few mores and black armored plate appeared to protect his belly, legs and arms. The monster was calm and anticipating the end of the battle. Despite that, a hint of apprehension awoke in him when he thought of murdering his once father figure. Memories of the good times they had before the treason of the dragon hunted his mind. It was quickly brushed aside when the anger took dominance in his mind.

"What is it?" his friend asked.

"**Nothing of importance. Memories that wants to hindered my resolve. The one of Tenbu, he I trusted the most, before he stabbed me in the back with the other Omni Lords," **the long answer came.

"We are together Yamigedo."

The Great Fiend nodded as they were near the town. The monster took his SD form. It was a smaller form of himself, flying by the side of the boy. They had to be a little discreet for a few reasons.

"What will you do once you devour them all? What about the Earth?" the boy asked.

The lord of the Hundred Demons thought for a while, before gazing at his buddy and replying, **"I will move on to the next planet to devour. I need to gain more power. However, I won't eat the Earth. This is where everyone you care rest now. This is your home world."**

Ikazuchi was quick for a while, before scratching the next of his friend. He chuckled when the fiend purred, "Thanks."

"**That felt good."**

* * *

**Episode 11: Yamigedo Attack**

Akatsuki, Zanya, Ziun and Tsukikage went to the headquarter of the Buddy Police Force in hope of stimulating the memories of the Omni Lord.

Ziun had been feeling a little uneasy for a while and it wasn't because of his fear of failure or something like that. He felt his fur hissing as if it dried the wrong way. A storm was coming on this beautiful sunny day.

"What is it?" The youngest human asked.

"Nothing big. It's not about fearing to fail or anything like that. I feel like… something is going to happen soon," he put his hand on his chest, "Something really bad."

"Nin," Is it about the coming of Yamigedo? Maybe you can feel like he will attack soon. the shinobi monster suggested.

"It might be the case, so we should hurry up. They have finished making the sketches of the Omni Lord. I hope this will really work," the older brother grumbled as they went in. The four went to the last floor and they saw Stella waiting for them outside the elevator.

"Hello everyone."

They replied in their own way with a small smile. They followed the woman to another room where someone was checking if everything was fine.

"We use the testimony of every witness, even Tenbu helped to draw what he looks like," Stella said.

The Buddy Police man named Dawn was also present. He looked like he was much older now and also nervous.

Ziun frowned when he looked at the man. Something about the hair cut, the little beard and that mustache was playing with his mind a little, _seven horns, _that thought came in his mind. It meant nothing for him, but it felt like it had its importance.

"Did you finish the sketches?" the woman asked, just to be certain.

"Yes. Tasuku was very precise compared to Gao, but that boy described his aura much better," Dawn answered. He showed it to the amnesiac monster, "Does it means something to you?"

They gazed at the drawing made by one of the recent new members of the Buddy Police Force. Ziun frowned as he carefully observed it.

Akatsuki was also looking at it and it was a very good drawing.

"That's… gothic art style," Stella commented as she gazed at the portrait of Yamigedo.

"I did often draw that way when I was younger. It is a style I prefer. I'm sorry if it caused some confusions," Dawn apologised.

"It looks cool," the young boy replied.

Zanya nodded, "I agree. It looks like Yamigedo… from what I can imagine Tasuku told us."

"I also feel like the aura of the Great Fiend is coming out of this image," the woman commented.

The Omni Lord tried to remember it. The image was familiar. He knew it was someone he met long ago. He just knew it. No clear memory came in his mind. Nothing to finally made his mind snap out and let the flows of memories coming back. It was still blocked in his head. One thing came out of it thought. It wasn't memories of the past. It was something that came out of his heart. His emotions reacted to the image. He didn't know the why but it was important. He gave the image back as his freed hand was on his chest.

"Do you remember something?" his young friend asked the monster.

He looked at them and nodded negatively, "I'm… sorry. Nothing is coming to me. Just seeing it. I know he is someone important. I know that we had to do something to stop him. I still don't know anything else. Memories when I was an Omni Lord isn't coming back. What I remember was in my heart."

"What is it?" Zanya asked.

"I feel… regret. I feel like there is something horrible I have done to Yamigedo long ago. Maybe, I've done something horrible to him and made him turn that way. Maybe it's all of the Omni Lords. If I feel that way, maybe we wronged him first. If he was just evil, I know I wouldn't regret doing it!" he insisted.

Akatsuki smiled, "That's because you are a good guy. I know you wouldn't do anything bad on purpose. It's not your fault!"

Ziun wasn't that certain anymore. However, those words comforted him. There must had may other things going on in the past that pushed him to do it. Even if it caused regret.

* * *

Drum and Gao were about to go at the Headquarter of the Buddy Police Force. They both had the feelings that today was the day. Even Hanako knew that something was coming as she held her buddy's hand.

Their biggest clue was the old dragon Tenbu.

The green dragon came towards Suzumi and offered her some flowers, "Here's a little gift for you my lady."

He never did something like that before.

The woman blushed at the gift and took it, "I-" she gazed at her children and the two other dragons, "Thank you. What is the honor of this?"

_I hope dad won't come now, _the four thought.

"It's simply something I want to offer all the beautiful woman I've met on Earth," he let out a large smile, "I already did to almost everyone. I just need to offer some to Stella now," he turned towards those he saw as grandchildren, "I also have something for each of you," he went towards them.

That little diversion was enough for Suzumi to leave the room. Halberd did notice she was holding something back. He thought he saw a tear coming from her eyes, _something is wrong here. She knows what those gifts mean._ He decided to confront her later.

They were glad that she was gone, because Takashi climbed down the stairs and failed to notice the flowers. The man also appeared to be down. Halberd was more than certain that the man knew something.

"What are our gifts?" Hanako asked with some excitement.

Tenbu chuckled and showed a necklace with a yin-yang medallion on it, "It's a good-luck charm. It gives strength to the heart. Cherish it and it will give you a wonderful future."

"I will," she grabbed it and wore it. It did look nice on her.

"As for you Halberd," he gave a book, "It's some tricks to hit on a girl. I believe you will need it," The red dragon blushed with embarrassment as Drum laughed loudly at that. Tenbu was closed and whispered, "To protect Hanako. You need to know the human's trick."

_And you have to let it feel like a joke… I get it, _"Thank you. I'll use it wisely."

And Drum laughed louder than before.

"While my grandchild calms down, here's my gift for you Gao. It contains my will. One that will never fade away. If I had to be in a form, it would be this," the boy grabbed it. It was a spellcard and when he saw the image, it was clear what it meant.

The XIV managed to calm down, "What's my gift grandpa Tenbu?"

A red jewel was in the hand of the old dragon and placed it on the palm of the red dragon's hand, "That gift is what I have of the most precious. It would have been something to pass down to a child if I ever had one or someone worthy of it. You are worthy of bearing it. This jewel is however," he tapped the snout of his grandson at each of those next words, "Not. For. Sale."

"O-ouch! I get it grandpa Tenbu," he scratched his snout, "Like I would sell this."

"This is precious and soon; you will learn how to use it and what it means," the green dragon mysteriously concluded as he played with his pink mustaches.

"Why later? Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because we have to give this bouquet of roses to Stella as they reached their top beauty of course," he grabbed those and flew outside.

Gao and Drum chassed after him. The red dragon ordered to get an answer from his grandpa.

Takashi went to the next room. When they were gone. He held his wife against him. The two were feeling down and sad.

Halberd took a sneak peak and listened.

"He had to annoy me with this in the end," the man commented.

Suzumi sobbed, "Because he is the same from the moment, he came… to the moment he leaves us."

There was something definitive in those words. With everything going on, the red dragon knew what to do. Somehow, he couldn't let her ignorant. It would be painful but it would be better than learning from it and regretting to not be there for that moment.

"Hanako. Let's go. We have to catch up to Gao and Drum. There is something we must see together," he grabbed his buddy hand and they went outside.

"W-what is it?"

The two parents heard what the red dragon said. They knew that he overheard them.

"Suzumi. We have to witness it. Just like before," Takashi said.

"Yes."

Hanae came and said, "Let's go. We are all family. We cannot be ignorant of what is to come."

The adults also went to the Headquarter of the Buddy Police Force.

* * *

An old man was calmly taking a march as he enjoyed this sunny day. He had peach skin, green hair, white beard and glasses hiding his eyes. He wore a white coat with white and blue pants. He was Hitotaba Neginoyama, the director of Aibo Academy.

As he took a stroll, he gazed at the people passing him. He had a small smile as he hummed a sound. He noticed the young, the adults and those of his own ages. In such a wonderful day, many people were outside.

He smiled when he saw a boy with his buddy. The boy walked with determination, clearly having an objective in his mind. He scratched his spiky yellow hair. The buddy had dark skin with three pair of orange eyes with gray fur coming out of his gray clothes and black armor.

Hitotaba kept walking with his large smile. A thought occurred and slowly, his smile began to fade, _Dark skin… six orange eyes. There was a hint of rage in those eyes… The fur… those three centipedes' tail. Impossible! _The calm old man was gone and a serious one replaced it. His mind was focused and looked at the back of the boy and the Fiend by his side, "Yamigedo!" he grumbled loudly, _he's back!_

Yamigedo heard his name and his head quickly turned around. His gaze searched for the one who said his name but saw no one.

"What is it Yamigedo?" Ikazuchi asked. He looked behind and saw the crowed, "Something wrong?"

He sniffed the air and frowned, **"No. But I definitely heard someone saying my name. A familiar stench… The stench of a…" **he let out a grunt full of hatred, **"Hero. Another Omni Lord was just behind us but he is gone now."**

"So many are already in this town," the boy commented.

"**Do not worry. I am back in my flesh and as long as their Omni Lord from Magic World isn't replaced, there is very little things they can do," **he chuckled.

"Let's focus on Tenbu then."

Hitotaba came out of his hiding spot, behind a truck and observed them. They were far away but were definitely walking towards the Buddy Police Force headquarter, _there is nothing I can do. I hold an old friend favor, _he took out his cellphone,_ but I have to let them a call and warn them. Maybe less innocents will die._

* * *

Tasuku and Jackknife were in one of the offices and was looking at the sketches of the Great Fiend. The details were as he remembered.

"What are you looking at buddy?" the green dragon asked.

"If there is any kind of visible weakness. Something to quickly beat him. A monster as big as him can damage the city quite easily," the boy was worried for the civilians.

"It would be perfect if the barrier was put," the dragon grumbled.

"Even with what we have, we cannot hold him off," he concluded.

"We have to quickly defeat him Tasuku."

"For the first time, I wonder if Azi Dahaka fighting that Fiend would have helped," Tasuku wondered.

"Bad idea. We still have the Future Force."

"You're right Jack. Sorry. I just- Never mind. We have to be ready."

"-Tasuku. Can you come to my office now? We have to be ready for the mission.-" Commander I suddenly came from the intercom.

The two looked at each other's and nodded. They knew that the Fiend manifested himself.

* * *

Everyone presents in the headquarter entered in the officer of the Commander. Commander I was watching the screen of his computer. It took a few minutes for everyone to assemble when the alert was given.

Stella was ready to give the details when Tenbu suddenly appeared near her.

"Hello beautiful lady. Here's a gift for you. I might not have another opportunity after this," the Omni Lord declared before he returned by the side of Gao and Drum, who just entered.

Gao looked around and saw that most of them were present. Only Tetsuya and Asmodai weren't there. His buddy thought it was for the best. As long as Yamigedo thought the pink demon was dead, that Omni Lord was safe.

"What is going on?" Tasuku asked, his deck case already turned into his core gadget.

"Don't be too hasty Tasuku," his buddy warned him.

The commander cut communications and gave a nod to Stella who began her explanation, "Ikazuchi and Yamigedo has been spotted at the west side of town and are approaching the headquarter. They are taking their time, so we have to make a quick plan to deal with them."

"Any suggestion?"

Takihara asked, "We will need everyone to challenge him," as he began, none notice that the rest of the Mikado family entered in the room, quietly listening to them. Commander I quickly saw them, behind everyone else and said nothing. Now wasn't the time for interruption, "That means that if they take out a barrier, we all have to be inside of it."

Card Burn said, "That means that we will have to stand near the Omni Lords, because they will drag them inside the barrier."

Their superior nodded, "That's the first thing to consider. Secondly, we cannot afford to let them fight in here. They cannot recover the demons we already sealed in the basement or we are back to square one against them."

Stella resumed the objectives, "The mission will be to protect the Omni Lords and prevent them from taking back the demons. Defeating Yamigedo and Ikazuchi is important too."

"We will try to arrest them both. The Omni Lords sealed them for a reason. A fiend as dangerous as him would have been executed, am I right?" Commander I suddenly asked Tenbu.

The old dragon nodded, "Since you really want to know. Yamigedo is the only one who is able to defeat a dangerous being. It subsided for now but isn't gone," he briefly resumed.

"So, we cannot kill him."

Tasuku frowned, _they put so many people in danger!_

Takihara said something to calm the boy as he noticed the others getting a little uneasy, "We will arrest them and judge them like Azi Dahaka. That is how we will show them justice."

The boy calmed down. He had to remember that it had to be that way, _I won't lose my way again._

"So, let's go outside and face them on together," Gao said with a small smile. All his worries were put aside with everyone ready to protect the city.

"That's won't be necessary," a voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw the boy and his fiend by his side. There were covered with dust.

"**We were a little too impatient to end everything and speed things up. We were right," **he grinned at them. His gaze went to Tenbu and Ziun.

The old dragon translated what the Fiend said. Ziun was surprised he could understand him on his own but guessed it was because he was also an Omni Lord.

The amnesiac Omni Lord asked, "So, you are Yamigedo. Tell me, why do you hate us? I-"

That played on a nerve of the Fiend, **"You abuse of your power Omni Lord! Losing your memory isn't an excuse you can use on me!"**

The Omni Lord flinched at the infuriated reply and looked down.

"I don't know what you said but being a jerk is bad!" Akatsuki yelled at the fiend.

"Akatsuki!" his big brother stood in front of them, "I will not let you hurt my little brother and his friend!" his deck case turned into a core gadget.

"By the way," Ikazuchi showed a few cards with the seals on them, "They weren't hard to find. Don't worry, we didn't kill anyone on our way here."

"**The only one I want to kill is you two Omni Lords. Especially you Tenbu!" **he pointed his claw at the dragon. He let out a confident grin, **"I don't need any of my demons to defeat you father."**

Once the translation was done, except the father element, the red dragon grunted, "You think you can hurt grandpa Tenbu!"

Ziun wondered why the father part wasn't mentioned but decided to let it go now. He didn't dare to speak.

"The Buddy Police Force will not let this happen," Commander I said as he stood up.

They were all approaching the Omni Lords and formed a defensive shield around them.

The friend of the Great Fiend took out a skull. They all recognised what it was. The only thing different was that this one was radiating with much more energy than before. This time, they could see some dark energy coming out of it. It felt like it was made of pure dark rage, "There is no escape for you. Stand aside if you don't want to get involve with the Omni Lords."

"We are not going to let injustice fall of them! You have given us no proof of their wrong doing and you are targeting the innocents! You have done many crimes already! Surrender now and don't worsen your case!" Tasuku ordered. His buddy stood protectively in front of him.

Yamigedo began to chuckle at the threat. It wasn't long before it turned into a loud laughter. He grabbed his chest and laughed even more, **"Those are just empty words human! You know nothing! Even if I say the true, you will just reply that those are lies! You are poisoned by the sweet's illusions in the words of the Omni Lords! You want me to tell you what they did?"**

Tenbu translated.

"I-"

"Tell us," Gao ordered, _we have to know._

"**They massacre the entire village of my friend Ikazuchi. He is the only survivor. It was an order from the Omni Lords," **he pat the back of the boy as he brought back some horrible memories.

Tenbu finished translating as clenched his hands.

"We did no such things," Dawn said as he entered the room.

"Dawn and-" Stella was cut.

"We?" Zanya yelled.

"Another one!" Ikazuchi grunted when they saw him from behind.

The two took some distance and were ready to face them.

"I do not know if the others might order it but I am certain neither me, Tenbu, Asmodai, Ziun or Miserea ordered such thing," Dawn calmly explained. He looked at Tenbu and gave a quiet nod.

"**LIAR!" ** he grunted loudly, **"You all know what each of you are doing! You are always making those kinds of decisions together! Murders is one of those reasons to create an assembly! Betraying me was another one! YOU ARE ALL TO THE LAST ONE OF YOUR LITTLE GROUP! BACKSTABBERS!" **He released all of his rage. He panted once he was done.

Tenbu translated those words and everyone were dejected. None of them believed the words of Yamigedo. The Great Fiend was too unstable right now.

"And you think that killing everyone I care was right!" Ikazuchi had tears falling from his eyes, "I had to give up my name and my heritage to survive all of you! You aren't holy beings Omni Lords! Just selfish to the last! All I have left is my best friend Yamigedo! I will not let any of you kill him! Your cruelty ends today!"

He activated the barrier.

It was then that the Mikado family joined them.

"Mom, dad, grandma… Hanako!" Gao gasped surprised. Especially with Hanako present with her buddy.

The barrier was slowly forming.

"Don't worry. We won't fight. There is something we must witness," Halberd replied.

"We cannot close our eyes from this Gao," Takashi said.

Suzumi looked at everyone, focusing a little longer on Tenbu, "We have to see how everything ends Gao… and be there for you and Drum."

"What do you mean mom?" Hanako asked, unaware of what it meant.

No one understood and questions came to an end. The barrier was formed.

"Everyone without a buddy with me. Buddy Police Officer! Keep your distance and let your buddy taking the frontline. This is too dangerous," Commander I ordered while Yamigedo took his real form.

"Understood!" everyone replied as they either took position and ran to safety.

Ikazuchi used his buddyskills and bat like wings appeared on his back, he flew in the air and landed on shoulder of the Great Fiend. He grabbed his deck case and it turned into something that looked like a black tablet with the symbol of the Hundred Demons on the middle.

"**And your life is coming to an end Tenbu," **his gaze went to the old dragon who stood away from those who remained on the side. He was with them but far enough so they weren't immediately in danger.

"Yamigedo. You better not hurt anyone who had nothing to do with them," he pointed at the Mikado's family and the others who weren't fighting in the upcoming battle.

The fiend gave a quick glance at them, before turning at the dragon, **"If you had die earlier, they wouldn't have been here."**

Gao and his buddy frowned and were ready to fight.

Tasuku took a step forward but the tail of his buddy, in his real form, pushing back, "Jack."

"Stand back. Let us fight him," his buddy replied.

"**Ikazuchi. Stand aside, I shall put an end to this," **he cracked his fingers and took a step forward. The ground trembled by that single step. His intimidating size put him above everyone. _**And Tenbu better not add his little touch! I am not naked anymore!**_

"Do not hesitate to attack. I will protect everyone," Tenbu declared.

"Me too," Dawn said, watching the fiend.

The monsters took their real form and were ready to battle the Great Fiend. All of them were much smaller than their enemy and the only exception was Card Burn who was still only around half the size.

"Can you fight all of them Yamigedo?" Ikazuchi quietly said at his friend.

The grin on the face of the fiend gave a clear answer, **"Of course. They had no chance to defeat me Ikazuchi. Just block their offensive spells and nothing else. I can endure all of them before I crush them."**

It was then that Tenbu noticed two intruders that no one else was aware off. He ignored it to not give them any attentions to those two.

"Let's end this!" Drum yelled.

The others agreed and charged.

Jackknife was the first one to close in and avoided the claws coming at him and aimed at the face. The fiend was quick and the green dragon passed behind him.

Drum aimed at the toes with his drill and gave a punch, but Yamigedo jumped in the air and used his power to float in the air. He grinned as he called his power. He created a large darkness ball and threw it at them.

Gao used his spell to create a blue dragon shield that blocked it.

"Tasuku. Save your strength," Zanya said.

The boy nodded, knowing why he had to save it. The Future Force was their best chance to defeat the monster.

Tsukikage appeared behind the fiend and aimed at the neck with his katana. Someone came out of the monster's neck and a black worm version of Yamigedo came and aimed at the shinobi. The thing was ready to bite him. Tsukikage used his buddy to go quicker on the ground and avoided the bite and landed on the ground. He avoided the large foots of the monster.

Card Burn fired a beam right at the face of the Great Fiend. It blew and smoke came out. The giant monster face came out of the smoke and let out a loud grunt before he used his claws and slashed the robot from Hero World.

Takihara quickly used a spell to protect his buddy and avoided one getting some damage.

Drum jumped in the air and turned into his Darkness Dragon armor and turned his sword into the whip and aimed at the fiend. It missed the monster and tried again. He flew above the claws coming at him and with his whip turned back into its sword form, slashed the face. The blade caused a cut on the cheek of Yamigedo. Red blood came out of the blood.

"**This is nothing!" **with the back of his hand, he hit the red dragon and sent him against the wall. There was a loud sound as the dragon crashed on it.

"Drum!" his buddy yelled.

Tsukikage ran at the fiend and cut a toe with his katana. The size made the wound almost pointless but he didn't stop as he did it again.

The Great Fiend painfully grunted as he jumped on one foot, pain was too much to stand on two feet. His tails made sure he kept his balance. He used the middle of his centipede tail and smashed the ninja and sent him away.

Tsukikage rolled on the ground and jumped back up, painting loudly.

Card Burn fired missiles at the giant monster and it hit again on the face. He activated his thrusters and avoided a counter attack. He saw the Fiend coming at him and tackled him until he crashed on the wall. He felt his circuitry compressed under the pressure. He felt his metallic structures was sinking in its own body and if it kept up, he would die.

"Come on!" Gao said as they all used an offensive spellcard except Tasuku.

Ikazuchi used his spell to block it. He couldn't block everything on his own and only one spell failed to reach the fiend.

Flame came and burned the face of the fiend. Cross knives also came but those were stopped by the spell of Ikazuchi. Last that came was a beam that hit on the chest of the monster and exploded. While being on one foot that beam broke his balance and felt on his back.

Jackknife was in the air and saw the fiend covering his face with his hands. He charged with his blade pointed at the monster. He came from behind and pierced on the skull. He then moved down and caused a bigger wound. Blood splashed the face of the green dragon. Jackknife closed his eyes.

"Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi yelled as cold sweat felt form his forehead.

It was a mistake and never saw Yamigedo used his power. He released pure energy and sent in the air. When the green dragon opened his eyes, the fiend headbutt him and crashed on the ceiling of the barrier.

"Jack!"

The fiend gazed at his friend, **"Do not worry. This is nothing. His blade barely scratched my skull. And…" **most o his wounds already stopped bleeding except from the fresher one, **"If this is all they can do, then you have nothing to fear my friend," **he gave a cold glare to his enemies and cracked the bones under his flesh.

Drum managed to recover and saw one of the tails coming at him. He rolled on the ground and avoided it at the last second when he saw a dark ball of energy coming at him.

Jackknife came and dragged the dragon away from the attack.

Drum then flew in the air and the two dragons turned around and went to the offensive. The charged together and aimed for the neck.

The Great Fiend ducked and they passed over him. He opened his mouth and fired a blast of dark energy at them. A shield made by Gao came but it quickly broke under the fiend's power. It weakened the attack enough to wound them instead of an instant kill.

The dragons felt on the ground and rolled a few times, remaining there. They panted loudly and let out a few animalistic cries. The pain was too much for them.

Gao and Tasuku used their healing spellcard to help them recover.

Zanya prevented himself from reprimanding Tasuku, he would have done the same.

The battle continued with only Tsukikage and Card Burn up for the battle.

Hanako gulped as the fiend was slowly dominating them despite cumulating more wounds. Each of them was simply minor. She whispered, "Everyone."

Halberd frowned, "This isn't good. Even if I came to help, it won't change anything. Who knows what he'll do once he defeats them?"

Ziun observed quietly in his real form while making sure that his friend was behind him. He was nervously sweating when he witnessed the power of their enemy, _what makes me feel regret for what we did to him? _He wondered. It wasn't his main thing going on in his head. He was mostly worried for his friends.

Dawn commented, "He's not at his full power yet," he grabbed his short beard, "He also hasn't reached his full potential in this form," he gazed at Tenbu.

"If he did. He would have used his power more often instead of his brute strength," the green dragon added as he adjusted his mustaches. He crossed his arms and said, "If things go to the worse, I want everyone to stay here. Yamigedo is after me first," his muscles tense.

"Tenbu," Suzumi whispered.

Commander I heard her worried voice and wondered what was about to come.

"Can you defeat Yamigedo?" Dawn asked, lightly frowning.

"I can."

The next question was a haunting one for everyone, "But will you?"

The Fifth Omni Lord didn't answer that question and simply gazed at the battle going on.

The parents of Gao's and his grandmother lips pointed down and watched the battle.

Commander I knew that the three were aware of what was the outcome was if the old dragon went in the fight, "We have to find a way to stop this right now."

"Commander I. I will handle it myself. Please believe me. I am asking a lot but this is something I must do. Sometimes, you have to atone for your sins no matter what," a sad smile came on the old dragon.

Dawn grumbled, "Tenbu. You don't mean-"

"Yes. It is as you are thinking Dawn," Tenbu then plead the Omni Lord who was in human form, "Listen, I have a plan and I want you to believe me in it. Believe in it and me to the very end."

That Omni Lord closed his eyes and grunted. He put his fingers on his face and grunted, "Fine. Somehow, I know I will regret this very soon enough, but you are a dragon we can believe in."

"Thank you."

The battle was approaching its ends when Drum crashed on the ground and could barely moved. He coughed blood as he tried to stand up, "D-dammit!"

"Careful Drum!" his buddy yelled with a pale face.

Tsukikage was also on the ground. He had lost consciousness and wasn't moving anymore.

"Dammit," Zanya was sweating as he gazed at their enemy. The difference of strength was clear as day.

Card Burn was sparkling and his body was unresponsive. He tried to move and command his body to do anything. Nothing happened, "We can't lose like that. I am from hero world," he grunted before yelling, "I cannot accept evil to conquer!"

The Great Fiend was covered with many wounds on his face, arms and legs, where it was unprotected by his armor. His back, protected by an exoskeleton had only a few scratched on it. He pointed his claws at the machine, **"Evil? You think I am evil? The Omni Lords sealed me. They are the evil who conquer, just like Hero World!"**

Ikazuchi translated the words to the monster from Hero World.

"No way!" he quickly denied.

"Even if it was the case, Card Burn isn't evil! He does everything he can to help everyone! You are trying to kill the Omni Lords without proof of their wrongdoing! It's just murder!" Takihara replied.

The Great Fiend laughed loudly, letting some saliva fall on the ground, **"Murder is the only tool when there is no justice human. The only one that I will use against you Tenbu!" **He prepared to finish the machine by crushing the face as Ikazuchi translated the reply of his friend.

Jackknife suddenly appeared on the side of the head and his blade pierced the face. It went close to the left eye at the middle of his face. The slash was just under it. A few centimeters above and his big orange eye was lost.

"You forgot about me Yamigedo!" the green dragon yelled. He was also gravely wounded as he panted loudly. He had many scratched and bruises on his entire body. His armor was dented and damaged.

Tasuku took a step forward and declared, "It's time to end this. I will not let you kill anyone Yamigedo!" His hair grew longer as he summoned the power of the Future Force. He drew his card that would finish the Great Fiend, "Even if I have to collapse!"

"Tasuku!"

"Don't worry Jack. I will not die! This is something I refuse to do!" the boy reassure his buddy with conviction. He raised his card and yelled, "Impact Card! Gargantua Punisher!"

Yamigedo and Ikazuchi heard those words. They already witnessed its terrifying power before.

"Yamigedo!" the boy yelled.

"**Get behind me! I'll block it!" **the fiend braced himself.

Ikazuchi drew a defensive card, ready to support and protect his buddy from anything coming at him, _I will not lose you and you will not lose me!_

A giant draconic hand made of rock suddenly appeared from the sky. It then pierced the ground to grab something. It dragged out a giant sword and they could feel the power coming out of it.

"**This power is greater that I thought," **the fiend grumbled, before yelling with conviction, **"But I will never fall again!"**

The giant hand swung its sword and it aimed on the skull of Yamigedo.

The boy looked at his friend and then at his enemy Tasuku, "I will not let you kill my friend!" He yelled before casting his spell, "Gedo Shield!"

A shield appeared above the Great Fiend and blocked the momentum of the Impact card. The shield quickly cracked against the superior power of the impact. The monster was ready to block the impact card at all cost.

Ikazuchi painfully grunted as he put his hand on his chest and kept giving up more and more of his power, to avoid the collapse of the shield.

Tasuku grunted as his strength began to drop. His buddy offered his tail to support the boy. That gave the boy some strength and yelled.

The shield broke and the sword continued. The Great Fiend blocked it with his hands and grunted as the pressure was getting intense. Blood came out of his hands. He fought back and was on his knees.

"Fight on Yamigedo! He will lose soon!" his human friend encouraged him.

"**G-GUAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **he yelled with everything he had. He fought back the power of the impact. The sword lowered and approached his head. His body lowered as he slowly submitted to the power of the boy with blue hair,_** No! It will not end like this! Not like this! Not like this! I will not die! I won't! I refuse to die! I refuse to let my friend behind! Ikazuchi! You are everything for me! **_One image came in his mind if he lost. He saw the corpse of the boy, finished by the Omni Lords just like the rest of his clan and family. He saw tears on the face of the dead Ikazuchi. Tears of sorrow, as he lost the Fiend, his last friend. His everything.**"I won't ever lose again! Ikazuchi! You are my everything too!" **He resisted and stood his ground. The fear of hurting and losing the only friend he had pushed the monster to fight beyond his limits.

"I'm here with you!" the boy descended and put his hand on the cheek of his buddy, "We are in this together!"

The fiend managed to lightly pushed the Impact card away and began to stand up.

Eventually, the giant sword faded away as the boy couldn't give power to the Impact Card.

Tasuku lost his balance and his buddy grabbed him, "Tasuku!"

The boy let out a disappointed smile as his hair returned to its normal size, "I… I failed but I'm… okay."

"I'm so glad," Jackknife replied.

Yamigedo panted loudly as he recovered from the Impact card. He felt pain subsiding when his buddy used a healing spell on him. The boy was once again floating by the side of his buddy. The monster used his strength to get back on his feet and stood up. He looked above everyone with a large grin on his face, **"Translate this father. I have conquered your impact card!"**

Before the old dragon could translate it, the humans and their buddies were mortified by what happened. The Great Fiend managed to overcome the most powerful kind of spell. The Impact card failed.

Drum had been partially healed thanks to his buddy and tried to stand up, "D-dammit! Gao! We really need to use the Future Force right now! Try it!"

"**I will not let you get this chance!" **the Great Fiend chuckled with a grin. He opened his mouth and created a large dark ball. He put his power in it and threw it at the group, **"Your lives end right now!"**

The group yelled when a sound resonated. The dark ball was sent in the air and blew on the impact of the ceiling inside the barrier.

Drum looked up and saw Tenbu with his tail above him, lightly smoking on the tip of the tail.

The old serpentine dragon was furiously glaring at Yamigedo. It was intimidating to anyone who knew him. He had never looked infuriated before. Not like that. Not to the point where his mustaches hissed.

The Great Fiend noticed it too, as he unconsciously took a step back, breathing accelerating and almost losing his balance, **"You- Youaren't- You don't scare me!"**

"Lies," the Fifth Omni Lord countered. He pointed his claw at the monster who hurt his friends and members of his family. That made Yamigedo flinched and taking another step back, "You fear me Yamigedo," he slowly approached the fiend who took other steps back.

"Yamigedo! Don't let him get over you!" Ikazuchi told his friend.

And he didn't do that. He was beginning to hyper ventilated.

"You just realised you went TOO far!" he yelled the 'too' and the fiend flinched again while raising his left arm defensively while trying to appear smaller and submissive.

"**You are saying that but-"**

"Don't pretend you are above them!" one order from Tenbu and shut the trap of the other monster.

Everyone was silent. They even wondered if the Great Fiend would wet himself if this continued.

"**And… An- And don't-"**

"Shut up!"

The Fiend yelped and tried to call his courage, which never came. He obeyed. His friend was getting infuriated by how the dragon was aggressing Yamigedo with his intimidating and commanding voice.

"You will listen to me Yamigedo! This is what you became? This is what you lowered yourself too? You are ready to kill humans and their buddies simply because they were protecting us! You said you wouldn't! But that was a lie! You just see everything in black and white, hum? You are just killing anyone who tries to stop you again and again from committing an act of murder! You laugh at their possible demise! You laugh and enjoy murdering people! If you want your revenge, aim at me and me only! But you became blind! Your friend isn't in danger anymore! You have no excuse to act this way!"

Ikazuchi stood in front of his friend and yelled, "Shut up! Don't talk to him that way! Who are you to say such lies?"

"You know who am I! Now stand aside!" he yelled at the boy. His pink mustaches pushed the boy away, a little brutally.

That snapped the fiend out of his fear and anger rose, overwriting his fear, **"Don't you dare threated Ikazuchi! Leave him alone!" **before charging!

The old dragon did the same and they brutally tackled each other. The impact created a small earthquake in the barrier and everyone lost their balance.

"**You will not hurt my friend father!" **the Great Fiend yelled as they began to wrestle.

They both tried to overpowered each other's. Yamigedo glared at the green dragon, confident he had his chance. That confidence was suddenly wounded when a voice came.

"Yo Yamigedo!" someone yelled at him.

The fiend gave a quick gaze and chose to ignore it. The flash of pink appeared in his mind and was uneasy. He took one more gaze, a careful one this time. His face paled when he saw Asmodai, **"Y-you! Impossible! I devour you!"**

"Sorry to tell you this but you missed me. This was a copy of me right buddy?"

Tetsuya nodded, "Yup. He is real yo."

Everyone was clear in the mind of the monster; _**I never really ate the full power of the Omni Lord! Just a part of it! That means, **_he gazed the other Omni Lord he was fighting with. His confidence gone as he fought back, _**that's why I couldn't get on top shape that quickly! That's why my power felt limited! Dammit! **_

His arms were suddenly lifted in the air by the old Omni Lord who quickly whipped the gut of the Great Fiend.

Yamigedo crashed on the wall and covered his belly with his arms. Saliva came out of his mouth as he felt on his knees, vulnerable to another attack. He raised his head and saw his enemy creating a powerful fireball, which the dragon flew around. He quickly created his own ball of darkness to counter attack.

They both threw it and exploded on impact.

The fiend stood no chance and was wounded by the explosions. His armor felt into pieces and his clothes were burned. He panted loudly, seeing his end coming near, _**no! He tried to hurt my friend! I won't- I won't! **_he stood up and let out a war cry. He charged and tried to tackle the dragon who avoided it.

Tenbu headbutted the fiend brutally as a few fangs felt off his mouth and blood came out of his nostrils.

The monster covered his head and painfully whined when the old dragon face was near the side of his head and whispered, "Now you won't hesitate."

That took Yamigedo off-guard as he wondered why he would say such a thing. He saw and felt the body of the serpentine dragon tangle him like a snake. It then began to put pressure on the abdomen and thorax of the Great Fiend. The sound of his bones bending under pressure made his screamed in agony.

"Get him Grand-pa Tenbu!" Drum yelled.

"You can beat him!" Hanako encouraged the old dragon.

"Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi tried using an offensive spell but it was blocked by Gao. He let out a hateful glare at the boy who dared to let his friend suffer.

Tenbu face was near the dark monster who threatened to murder the Omni Lords. His mouth came the face of the fiend and whispered in an ancient language that only the Omni Lords, those who knew them and Yamigedo understood, "At least. I can hug you one last time."

Yamigedo ignored those words and fought with everything to survive. His chest was heavily conpacted and his lungs couldn't function anymore. He was getting out of oxygen. The pain was extreme and his senses yelled at him that he was about to die. _**I won't leave Ikazuchi alone! **_He focused on those words and freed one of his hands from the serpentine body. He then grabbed the face of his father and pulled him slowly and surely near his face.

The two struggles and fought with everything they got. Everyone winced when the heard the bones of Yamigedo bending and letting a loud sound as if it was about to break.

Blood came out of the mouth of the Great Fiend when he forced Tenbu face to be a little under his own visage, **"IT'S OVER!" **he opened his mouth and with everything he had, bite the neck of the old dragon.

***CRACK***

The sound of the bones breaking by the bite resonated inside of the barrier. Everything went in slow motion for the next few seconds.

The face of the old dragon clearly showed pain and agony but no sound came out of his mouth. Blood spread from his wound.

Everyone was frozen in place when the old dragon lost the fight. Their face was covered with horror. Hanako was beginning to cry as everyone other humans skin turned white.

The Great Fiend wasn't tangled anymore and could finally really breath.

Tenbu body lay on the ground, barely moving as little of his life was present in his flesh.

Drum was the one who took it worse. His scales paled as his body was shaking. Tears came out of his face as his breathing became erratic. He shook his head negatively, in denial of what happened, "No. No! Nonononononono! Grandpa Tenbu!" he yelled the pain of his soul as he felt like his heart was bursting again. The image of his dying mother appeared in his mind, _not again! This is happening again! No! _the dragon let out a feral cry as rage consumed him.

"Drum!" Gao yelled.

"He went berserk!" Jackknife yelled in warnings.

"Drum! You have to calm-"

"Screw that! That fucker doesn't deserve to live!" he yelled before flying, sword ready. He flew towards the Great Fiend.

Yamigedo stood ready to stop him. He was ready to hit when the red dragon went around him. The monster was caught by surprise, which turned into horror when he understood what was about to happen.

The red dragon aimed at Ikazuchi, sword ready, "You took my Grandpa Tenbu! I'll take your Ikazuchi! NOW! DIE!" He aimed at the heart of the boy, ready to commit murder.

"**NO!" **the Great Fiend raised his hand in a desperate effort to stop the dragon from taking the life of his friend.

Ikazuchi tried to grab a spellcard but wouldn't have time to use it as the dragon was near him. The face of the human went gray as his end was near.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode and in a cliffhanger.

Yup, Yamigedo beat the Impact Card thanks to the power of friendship. How many times does a bad guy used that kind of power against the heroes? It works for them, so antagonist too.

As for Yamigedo cowering in fear against Tenbu. I never put Tenbu in a very angry mood and this kinda showed that Yamigedo had experience it once. A very angry dad is something that did scare me when my father was that way.

The battle between Yamigedo and Tenbu was short but I'm certain it was clear who was the strongest between the two and why it was Tenbu that lost.

Yup Drum swore in this chapter. It was that painful for him.

This was the main reason why I brought Tenbu in the story at the start of season 2. Despite not being that big of a focus, I hope you believed that Drum and Tenbu formed a strong bond together.

I honestly feel bad for putting that. I have planned this moment since the beginning of the second season.

This season is the one with a real body count.

Next Episode: Farewell Grandpa Tenbu. Farewell Father. Farewell My Family.

That title is something that could be said by three characters in the story. Guess who it is. I'll give you the answer in the next episode.


	12. Episode 12: Farewell Grandpa Tenbu

Drum could never forget what he saw during the battle between Yamigedo and Tenbu. He was certain that his grandpa would defeat the Great Fiend without any trouble. Tenbu was dominating the monster in the battle and couldn't have lost the battle. Everything made him feel like he had nothing to worry about. He dropped his guard with the certainty of victory.

That was why it hurt so much.

When the bite happened, everything froze in places. The sound of the bones breaking was hunting the mind of the red dragon. The next broke by the fangs of the black and gray monster that threatened the world.

He saw with his own amber eyes the fiend biting the next of the old dragon. He knew where he was bitten. He saw the blood already beginning to come out of the wound. It was a fatal one. It was all he could see, _grandpa Tenbu!_

For a second, he saw his mother getting beheaded. The old scar bled up again as the pain in his heart woke up. His breathing became more and more erratic.

Tenbu lost strength and his body lay on the ground. The red dragon had many images of the time he spent with grandpa Tenbu. Everything they made together in that year was scattered in pieces.

Fragments of their happy times felt like they were crushed by the large feet of Yamigedo.

The dragon looked at his grandpa, barely moving. It was clear that it was all over for him. Soon, death will claim the old dragon. He said something he wasn't even aware off. He just knew that he let a feral scream, heart in agony.

His vision turned crimson. He only saw the color of blood as he gave one quick gaze at the fiend. He saw nothing standing out, as the color of the blood was the same as what he could see right now. The only thing he wanted, was to make the monster suffer as he did. It would only be fair. _I will hurt you! I will hurt you! I will hurt you! I will hurt you! I will hurt you!_ … those words kept echoing in his mind.

He barely noticed some words said at him.

"Drum!" Gao yelled.

"He went berserk!" Jackknife yelled in warnings.

"Drum! You have to calm-"

"Screw that! That fucker doesn't deserve to live!" he yelled before flying, sword ready. He didn't care what his buddy would say. He didn't care anything that would come afterwards. He only had one objective in his mind.

The monster who took his grandpa life stood ready to stop him. He didn't care about that thing and flew around him. He only had eyes on what he wanted to kill. The human that horrible murderous monster wanted to protect.

The red dragon aimed at Ikazuchi, sword ready, "You took my Grandpa Tenbu! I'll take your Ikazuchi! NOW! DIE!" He aimed at the heart of the boy.

"**NO!"** the killer of Tenbu raised his hand in a desperate effort to stop the dragon from taking the life of his friend.

Ikazuchi tried to grab a spellcard but wouldn't have time to use it as the dragon was near him. His hand began to shook. The face of the human went gray as his end was near.

* * *

**Episode 12: Farewell Grandpa Tenbu. Farewell Father. Farewell My Family.**

Gao couldn't believe Drum was ready to do it. The moment his friend flew in the air, ready to kill something. His hand went instinctively to his core gadget and drew a spellcard. He never checked which one he picked but his mind only whispered that it was the one he needed to pick. Despite the tears falling from his eyes, he knew that this spell must be used.

When he saw his buddy aiming for the boy and heard the words of the dragon. He knew it was wrong. It was just all wrong. Even if Tenbu was dying, his mind couldn't push him to do this. His heart was yelling that this was all wrong. He barely felt the desire to get some vengeance. There was something more important. He raised his card and casted the spell. The one he wanted. The one that he considered important. The one that followed him in his path as the Sun Fighter. The one that his brother taught him.

Drum saw a flash of light and ignored it. His blade was ready to thrust through the boy's flesh and gave him an immediate death. He wanted to boy to die. He just wanted the human to die. He wanted to hear that monster agonised when he lost what was important to him. That was the punishment the monster deserved. His sword hit something and suddenly, he recoiled.

A blue shield with the visage of a dragon stood in his way. The shield that prevented him from doing the right thing. His right thing. He let another infuriated cry and attacked the shield, hoping to destroy it.

Ikazuchi was frozen in fear. His mind was blank and didn't take any chance when it was presenting to him. He met death in person.

The Great Fiend appeared behind the red dragon, claws ready to kill the dragon who threatened his friend. His murderous gaze was enough to reveal the soon fate of the dragon.

Drum managed to pass between the fingers of the giant monster and tried to attack behind the shield.

"Stop this Drum!" Gao yelled.

Tenbu managed to weakly raise his eyes and saw his grandson trying to murder the boy, _Drum, _he thought. He felt no pain. He felt nothing. He felt like his body wouldn't move even if he wanted too, _Yamigedo broke my spine. A small mercy somehow. _His could still feel his face. His vision was a little blurry,_ Drum… I have too…_ "Drum," he whispered.

The red dragon didn't stop his assault. He tried to pass the shield that always remained in his way no matter what. He ignored the plea of his friend and avoided the fury of Yamigedo.

The Great Fiend cursed himself. Tenbu greatly weakened him and his chance for victory was going away. He gave a quick gaze at Dawn who was ready to join the fight with his full power,_** Dammit!**_

A voice suddenly overwhelmed everyone, "DRUM!" before that voice turned into a loud cough.

The moment he heard his name. He knew who was calling him. His fury went away and turned around. Drum looked at the old and agonising dragon and flew towards him. His fury was now overwhelmed by concern and hope, "Grandpa Tenbu!"

The shield that protected Ikazuchi disappeared.

The Mikado's family joined the side of the old dragon and were all around him.

"Hold on!" Gao said as he took out his most powerful healing spellcard and try to save the old dragon. He used his power but it wasn't working as intended.

Dawn stood in the way, knowing that the giant monster would come and finish the old Omni Lord.

Everyone else remained silence. It was forbidden to do anything right now. The group was simply watching.

Ziun did the same as tears begin to escape his eyes.

"Grandpa Tenbu! Grandpa Tenbu!" the young dragon could only say as he put his hand on the cheek of the grandpa dragon.

"You came," a small smile appeared on his face.

"Why isn't it working?" Gao asked as his breathing accelerated.

"It's… a mortal wound… Gao. Keep going. I- I need to say things," Tenbu pleaded the boy.

The family heard it. Hanako was already in tears and her buddy was busy consoling her with her parents. Suzumi held back her tears for now, just like her husband. The elder of the family remained seemingly calm but her wet eyes told another story.

"Yamigedo… Please. Let me say my… last words," the Fifth Omni Lord asked.

Yamigedo was quiet, holding his friend in his hand. The boy was paled and barely responsive. Ikazuchi was not ready to face the rage of a dragon. The orange eyes turned on the dying dragon, **"Fine. Only because the human protected my friend."**

"Thank you," his eye gazed at Drum, "Deep breath my grandson. Just do it."

"But-" he stopped himself. His grandpa was dying and being stubborn was useless. He did so.

"Drum… Don't let your fury… overtake you," he took a deep breath, "Again. Please. You tried to kill a child."

The red dragon looked down. He looked at his sword and barely remembered what he was doing. He just remembered that he wanted to make the fiend suffered as much as possible,_ Was I- I did it? _He was uncertain but trusted the old dragon. He kept breathing. As he did so, his fury calmed down. Despair took its place. He remembered why the healing spell wasn't working, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry grandpa," _you would never accept me to do that. I know._

"Forgiven," he let out a small smile for a few seconds before letting it go, "You heard me," he closed his eyes and coughed a few times.

"Grandpa!"

Gao was beginning to cry now.

Tenbu turned into his SD form, "Will be easier. I'm… happy."

"How?" Gao asked between his sobs.

"All my family is. Here," he gave a quick gaze at Yamigedo.

The giant monster who slayed the dragon twitched as he turned around, **"We are not family anymore."**

"Lies Yamigedo. Just lies," the Omni Lord of Dragon World replied. With effort, he looked at Drum, "Drum. Promise me. Fight your rage."

"I- I promise!"

"Sorry for… the secrets. Soon, someone will end them. He held my… final request. Please Drum, Gao. Respect it."

"We will," the replied.

"Grandson," his mustaches flew in the air and pat the snout of the young dragon. He spoke slowly, as his strength decreased more and more, "I'm proud of you. Be strong. Gao, my other grandson," his eyes went at the boy, "I trust your judgement. Hold on," his eyes went to the crying girl, "Hanako. Give me your pretty smile one last time," The young girl did her best and let out a smile, yet her tears never stopped to flow. It wasn't a pretty smile, but it satisfied the old dragon. It was pretty, no matter what it would be like, "Grandpa is happy. Sorry I'll leave this way. Suzumi, Takashi, you have wonderful children. Hanae. I'll tell your mate that you miss him," he gave a gaze at the giant monster, "Yamigedo."

"**Hum? What?" **he was taken aback that he was counted in this.

"I got what I… deserve," he then said something that only the two understood, "And please… Leave. There is enough… tears."

"**Fine."**

"Y-Yamigedo-" Ikazuchi began.

"**He is dying. I…" **he couldn't say anything else.

"Buddy?" the boy whispered.

The old dragon felt so weak. He knew that his final moment drew near, "Everyone… Sorry and… Each of you… All of you… I have… a… great… happy. L.i.f.e." he closed his eyes and never opened them again. After his last breath, death claimed him.

The family broke in tears.

Some strange energy came out of the corpse of the dragon and went towards the hand of the Great Fiend. The fiend gazed at it for a moment. The energy of the one who betrayed him, _**why do I feel love in it? Why? Why? **_He opened his mouth and consumed it.

Dawn cursed himself for not reacting. The death of the Omni Lord overtook him.

"**Let's go. This… must be respected."**

The barrier began to disappear as the boy used a teleporting spell. The monster was gone with his friend. They left behind tears and pain in the heart of everyone.

The mission ended in failure. A family had been broken from one member.

Tasuku didn't know how to help his friend. He just stared on the side with his buddy holding him.

"There is nothing we can do Tasuku."

"Y-yeah," the blue haired boy replied.

Drum, the red dragon also known as Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV was on his knees. He covered his face. He didn't care if anyone judged him. He didn't care of it would ashamed his clan and his family. He didn't care what his father would have thought. It was too much. There wasn't any rage in his heart. His rage would only go against the final words of the old dragon. He cried. He cried loudly. His pride casted away. His heart was so heavy and tears was the only way to lighten his chest, "Grandpaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Elsewhere, a boy and his buddy were cleaning the dishes. Suddenly the found of a plate resonated in the room as it shattered in pieces.

The boy felt on his knees and began to cry.

"Kiri. What's going on?" his buddy was by his side and kneeled down. He yelped when the boy hugged him, "Kiri?" he was now worried.

"I don't know Joker. I… I don't know!" Kiri yelled.

His buddy hugged back, making sure that his blade wouldn't hurt him, "Buddy. Just let it out."

"Y-yeah," he replied.

The monster stood up and commented, "Rest for now. I'll do the rest. It's going to be done in a cool way."

The pun didn't make the boy feel better.

The ice monster walked away and thought, _did an Omni Lord died?_

* * *

Ban Enma was gazing at the sky. He felt suddenly pissed off as if something was wrong.

"What is it Aniki?" Ricky asked as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know. I'm pissed off at something. I just feel like something wrong just happened. I don't know what," he stood up and wondered what it was.

"You think an evil demon of Yamigedo came out and caused trouble? Or something evil made by Yamigedo himself?"

The human thought about it and shook his head, "Worse. I just don't know what."

The SD monster put his hand on his belly and looked down. He could feel something wrong in his gut. Something he didn't show, "Yeah."

* * *

After everything that happened, the mood was terrible in the house of the Mikado's family.

The children were in the dining room and had little appetite with their grandmother and Halberd. The parents were absent for a while. They had to begin the preparation for their final farewell. It would take a week or two before everything would be done and the dragon would finally be able to rest in peace.

For Gao and Hanako, this was familiar. When their big brother died, it led to the same thing. The mood was as terrible as this. Just like that time, their eyes were red. They felt their chest in pain. Nothing could be done now. Their eyes were out of tears.

"Tenbu," the two children whispered.

Even if it was the second time, it was painful and was getting more and more as time went on. They felt tired and needed to rest. At the same time, they didn't want to sleep.

The worse part was Drum. He wasn't in the kitchen right now.

Even now, they still heard the red dragon sobbing loudly in the living room. Drum had no appetite and didn't even try to eat pudding put in front of him. He was on his knees and quiet.

Gao looked at his buddy. He understood the pain and wondered what to do. He looked at his grandmother and grabbed the plate. He quietly said, "I'll eat in the living room."

She nodded at him.

The boy stood up and walked towards his buddy and stood by his side.

The dragon didn't notice him.

The human sat by his side and put his meal in front of him. He tried to eat with no appetite. He just took a bite and slowly chewed it.

The red monster didn't turn at his direction.

Gao looked at his buddy. Despite the mood, he tried to let out a smile, or something that would make the atmosphere lighter. It failed. All he did was put his hand on the shoulder of the dragon.

Drum jumped when he felt the hand and looked at his buddy. His broken voice said, "G-Gao?"

"I'm…here," he managed to reply.

None of them knew what to say or do.

Hanako decided to do the same and joined them. The three were just there quiet.

"Gao. I'm sorry," the red dragon suddenly apologised.

"W-why?"

"Because I tried to murder Ikazuchi. He… He wasn't even the one who killed Tenbu."

"But you stopped," the sad boy replied.

"But-"

"Drum," the sister of the boy hugged the red dragon.

"H-hey" a weak protest came from the red dragon.

Gao did the same and embraced his sister and his buddy.

The dragon let out a small sighed and took his real form to hug them back.

"Drum."

"Yes?"

"I- I think we should… let others handle this," the boy tiredly said.

There was no outrage coming from the red dragon.

Halberd was listening carefully and had to agree, _this will take a long time to get over it._

"Yeah. I can barely think," his buddy answered.

After this, the three tried to eat.

Meanwhile, Halberd looked at Hanae and quietly asked, "While they are here, there is something I want to know miss Hanae."

She nodded.

"This morning. I saw you three acting strangely. None of us knew that Tenbu would just leave yet… You three seems to know that something was going on. Did you already know that this would happen?" The ex-thunder knight asked.

The grandmother of the family thought about it and didn't reply.

"Listen. I also eavesdrop you. I want you to come clean. Miss Suzumi is greatly hurt by it and I don't want to ask her or her husband about it. Please. Tell me what you know," he almost begged.

She grabbed his hand and finally spoke, "We knew that Tenbu would die today. He told my son-in-law and my daughter what would come today. I just heard it in another room. Tenbu asked us to say nothing to any of you. We made a promise."

"Did he… say anything else?" Halberd asked.

"Yes. He told them other things to come and what we should do when the moment will come. If it comes of course."

"Can you tell me?"

"No. Tenbu wants us to keep that a secret too. Since he is gone," she sobbed, "Joined my grandson Yuta and my husband. That promise is sacred now. We will not dishonor our promise Halberd."

_Hanae. You just looked okay. Yeah, _he gazed at the picture of Yuta, looking like Gao but with green hair, _it brought back his death too, _"Fine. I won't ask more about it. He is the grandfather of each of us," he climbed off the chair, "Hanae. I do promise this. I will get stronger. I'll make sure that we don't lose any other member of our family. I have to be strong to survive anything and to protect everyone," he clenched his hand, "Because one death, is already too much."

"And we will help you," the old woman replied, "Me and my daughter."

"Thank you," he replied.

* * *

Ziun was watching the news alone in the living room. After everything, he obtained permission to return home. Akatsuki didn't follow him, waiting for his brother to finish everything. He felt bad for leaving the boy behind, but he couldn't stay in the room any longer. He just wanted to run away as fast as possible and he did exactly that.

In the news, nothing was saying anything about the old dragon gone. It was as if the death of an Omni Lord didn't matter. The monster knew it was simply because no one knew of such events. No one knew that Tenbu was an Omni Lord.

Many people saw the old dragon wandering around and sweet talking with the female of this world. He never really did anything wrong to anyone.

The absence of news about him still felt disheartening. He felt weight in his heart. He didn't do anything. He didn't fight. He just remained on the side line while everything happened. He put his hand on his chest and grunted, "If only I remembered everything," _why is everything so much of a up and down for me? Every time I feel better, there is always something else to hurt me down! This time, it hurt so much and I cannot even be sure why!_

He closed his eyes and let the weight of his guilt crushing him. It wasn't long before he opened them again. Tears came out of his eyes again. He cleaned his face and frowned, "I relax a little too much I think," he climbed off the couch, "I cannot let this crush me down! Akatsuki would encourage me anyway. It wasn't my fault. Tenbu said that he wanted to fight Yamigedo alone. This Dawn did the same. Now. I have to put as much energy as I can in remembering everything. Tenbu," he walked towards the window and gazed at the blue sky, "I will do everything to remember I am an Omni Lord. Even now, I don't feel the desire to kill Yamigedo. I saw it. He wanted revenge because he believes so much that we wronged him first. Somehow, I know you wouldn't want his blood to be spilled," _I might remember much but I just don't know, _he sighed, "Once I get my memories, I will protect the Earth."

Once he made his declaration, some weight disappeared from his shoulders. He realised that his inaction was the weight that crushed him. Now that he found his resolve, he felt a little lighter, "Time to train."

* * *

He closed the television and went outside, training to improve his fighting skills.

Tasuku, Zanya, Takihara, their buddies, Stella and Commander I were the only one who stayed in the headquarter with Dawn.

Akatsuki was outside with Tetsuya and Asmodai as the two tried to cheer up the crying boy.

The Omni Lord was sitting on a chair and looked at everyone. He knew that questions would come and would answer them all.

"Why didn't you tell us you were an Omni Lord?" Tasuku snapped at him.

"Easy Tasuku," the green dragon said, _we should have left with the others. You are not okay._

"S-sorry," he was still pissed off. The boy was devastated. He knew Tenbu enough to still be really hurt by everything. It was a failure and it cost a life. Anger was clouding his judgement, to avoid dealing with the sorrow right now.

"Tenbu wanted me to keep it a secret. I was trying to tell everything the first time, but he dragged me outside and told me to keep quiet about it. He gave a few threats too and he was serious about it," Dawn answered.

"Why did he do such a thing?" Zanya asked. He was the one who seemed the most collected among the children. He was bottling up everything right now. He kept repeating himself that now wasn't the time to break down. One of them had to remain strong. He knew it felt cruel for others but he would take that weight. Once they will get better, he will let everything out.

His buddy was worried for the boy. He decided to have a talk later.

"I'm pretty sure Tenbu has a plan about Yamigedo and wants everything to go his way. I'm…" he searched for the right words, "I am terribly sorry for what I will say. It is cruel but it is what I believe. I think that his death, was a part of his plan."

"What do you mean it was something he wanted?" the blue haired boy yelled.

"Tasuku!" Commander I and Jackknife yelled.

The green dragon held the boy and hugged him against his belly, "This isn't now how you should act!"

The boy was quiet and let a few tears out of his face, "This is so cruel. My friend and his family are broken by this! How can he-"

Dawn added, "I say this because he shouldn't have lost this fight. He had all the chance to win. When they both struggled, Tenbu was holding back. He didn't fight with everything he had. Yamigedo was tired from his previous fight and by dragging him near his mouth. Tenbu wasn't tired. He just acted as if he did everything," he looked away, "The guilt has been overtaking him."

"What guilt?" Stella asked.

"For sealing his adoptive son Yamigedo," he dropped the bomb.

There were quiet for a while, as the info entered in their mind. Eventually, the inevitable, "What?" was yelled.

"When he said that all his family was here… he looked at Yamigedo. You heard him reply. He said: 'We are not family anymore.' Tenbu said it was a lie."

"This changes a few things," Commander I commented, "Why do you think it was part of his plan?"

"I don't know. I just know that Tenbu was a womanizer, but also someone who always planned everything away," the monster answered as he stood up and gazed at the sky, "He always search for the best outcome. Always."

"How can he just accept that?" Zanya asked, not understanding the deceased dragon intention.

"Maybe because of the guilt. I cannot really answer this unless we have his will," the Omni Lord concluded.

Tasuku managed to calm down a little, "What now? Yamigedo is still on loose and we have to stop him."

"We do not know where they are," Commander I replied. He crossed his arms and thought about it, "We need to find the right priority first Tasuku."

"He will need a few days to recover. Even with the energy he obtained, we have some time. I strongly suggest, Commander I, that we search for the other Omni Lords. I don't know where they are but this is vital now. He cannot slay any other or obtain their powers," Dawn suggested.

"That's what we are going to do first," the man nodded.

Stella nodded, "And I'll make sure to find everything to help Ziun regains his memories. Leave that to me."

Takihara raised his hand, "Once my buddy is healed, we will search for Yamigedo location. We won't fight him. Just simply knowing where they are hiding could be helpful for a counter attack. I have some experience in this kind of thing when I was a policeman."

"But they are teleporting away," Zanya countered.

"Even so, this is something you should let me try. Even if they are teleporting around, I am certain that they are staying somewhere in Japan. That boy clearly is native from our country. This is something we have to try too," the man concluded with resolve.

"Accepted. Takihara. Just be careful and do not fight them. Safety of everyone is always the priority," the commander replied.

"I will commander."

The blue-haired boy asked, "Takihara. Are you sure you can do it?"

"Come on Tasuku. I can do it. I have nothing to worry about for the city. All of you are here to protect it. I know each of you well enough to be at ease about it," The man gave a thump up and a confident smile. His smile was smaller as he pat the back of the boy, "Tasuku. Nothing is over yet. Tenbu might be gone but everyone else is still counting on us."

"I-"

"You don't have to act all tough. You are still a kid. You have that privilege," the man smile was gone, "Let us bottle up the pain until it is all over. Right Zanya?"

That made the boy in question shivered. He looked at the man and tears came out of his eyes, "Yes."

His buddy was reassured now as the boy sobbed.

"Everyone. Take a break for a few days. Let the adult handle everything until you are all better," Commander I concluded, "You are not alone in this."

The adults under the commander nodded and gave a thumbs up.

The children and their buddies nodded. They were part of the Buddy Police Force. They were a team. Everyone had a part to do. Recovering was their part for now. They left, trusting the adults to handle everything for now.

* * *

Tasuku and his buddy were back home. Once they were near the sofa, they both sat down, having little appetite. They were both physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted by the day. They boy grumbled as he put his hands over his face.

Jackknife was holding everything better, being older and having to live through some of those situations himself. He also did make a few horrible choices in his life, once that ended him up on Earth and also becoming a Star Dragon.

Tasuku was still a kid and a human. How that pain stroke them was different.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I'm just so… so-" he wasn't even sure of how he felt. He was just tired and wanted the day to end. At the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about how his friend must feel right now. He grabbed his cellphone and looked at the screen.

"So frustrated?" the green dragon tried as he pulled the boy against his, "Or angry?"

"I think both," the boy answered as the dragon played with his hair in an attempt to cheer him up a little, "Mostly because Gao and his family. They must endure all of this."

"And it's not their first time."

They remembered about the picture of Yota and how they had to cope with this. Each did it in their own way. He only knew that Gao acted as the Mighty Sun Fighter to help everyone in need.

He also related to them. He also lost his entire family until he met Jackknife. His buddy was almost all of his family. Commander I was often visiting him and checking if everything was okay before the monsters coming to Earth incident. He still had a little trouble believing he lived here on his own for a while but he never wanted to leave this place. That was his home when his parents were still around.

"And now I think of mom and dad," he cried a little once again, "I don't want anyone to feel like I do!"

"So, you do, like Gao. You helped everyone. That's what wake you a good person Tasuku," the father figure answered.

"And Ikazuchi," he looked at his buddy, "He also lost everyone. His entire family and everyone's home. Tenbu must translated what Yamigedo told us. He never said it was a lie. So, he is like me a little," that was the worse for Tasuku. Their enemy felt justified with his action and wouldn't stop even if they talk this out.

"That boy took the wrong path," Jackknife answered. He held the boy against him and continued, "He lost everyone and Yamigedo was the only one he could cling too. I don't know why. I don't know why they are together. I'm certain Ikazuchi don't really know who really killed them. Tasuku. Even if they both felt betrayed by the Omni Lords. There is one thing we mustn't forget."

The boy nodded, "We cannot let them kill anyone else and stop them. We have to arrest them. Killing them is not the way of the Buddy Police Force. And I… Don't think I can even if I wanted," he gazed at the side. Memories came when Drum decided to try to kill Ikazuchi. He was too weak to do anything but he thought of using a defensive spell like his friend Gao.

Stopping had to be a priority. He corrected himself, it was their second for now, "Jack. Let's rest for now. We need to be ready for when the time come," he stood up and wanted to text something. He just didn't know how to properly say something. He put his cellphone back in his pocket and said, "I'll visit Gao tomorrow."

His buddy nodded, "He needs you. To remind him that he's not alone."

The boy agreed. They were friends.

* * *

Ikazuchi finished eating his meal. He had to force himself to eat everything and it wasn't that easy. They were back for a while but the boy had to wait before he could eat something. His friend had been watching him for a while, making sure that he was okay before he could satisfy his non-existent hunger.

He was pensive with everything that happened. He was still shaken up by the sudden attack of an enraged dragon. His could still feel his body shivering when he saw that dragon coming to kill him, _I don't believe I just froze like that! I should have done something! I would have been dead if that boy didn't do something, _he blinked as he thought more, _why did he even do that? _The boy didn't understand why Gao saved him from the red dragon. They were enemies.

Still, they got what they wanted. There was one Omni Lord dead. This time, it was for certain. Tenbu put no tricks like that pink demon, "Yamigedo?"

The Great Fiend was sitting on the ground, facing the waterfall. His arms were crossed and was quiet.

The boy could see the monster shivering a little but it was obviously not out of fear, "Yamigedo? Are you hurt hat bad?" he remembered the battle and the few strikes coming from Tenbu were the worse in the battle. He ran around his giant friend but didn't see his face as the monster turned around, refusing to look at the boy. He panted as he poked one of the legs on the centipede tails. It twitched but got no more reaction than that.

"What's wrong Yamigedo? Do you need help?"

The voice of Yamigedo was weak, **"I'm… fine."**

"Don't lie to me. You lost some fangs! I saw it. You also didn't eat anything at all!"

"**I consumed Tenbu's energy. I need nothing else for now," **he still refused to face his buddy.

Ikazuchi tried to get his attention by poking the tail again. He missed and got the behind of the fiend. He winced at how hard the butt of the monster was hard.

"**What?"**

"Tell me!" the boy yelled.

"**No!"**

The boy noticed something on the ground, near the waterfall. There were a few droplets of water left there, obviously not coming from the waterfall, "You're… crying?"

The fiend jumped at the question and nodded negatively, **"Iamnot!"**

The obvious was there, "Yamigedo. I'm okay," he tapped the monster and reassuringly said, "I'm not hurt."

"**I-" **he let a sob, **"Know. Stop asking questions."**

"We are friends. You can tell me what's wrong. I always tell you and you helped me when you can," he reminded the monster.

The Great Fiend lowered his head **"Yeah… Stubborn boy,"** it took a while but eventually, faced the boy. He didn't feel like a Great Fiend. He didn't look like the monster who could devour world. Tears came out of his eyes. He tried to clean them up. More came.

The boy raised his hand. The face of the giant being came hear the hand. The boy pet his snout, "Why are you sad?" he knew it wasn't about him. There was something else.

"**What is wrong with me Ikazuchi? What's my problem? I killed Tenbu! I killed that bastard! He betrayed me! My traitorous father! He's dead! Dead! I should be happy! I should feel rejoice! Why am I crying? Why am I in pain? Why? Why?"**

The boy had no idea how to respond to that question. He didn't know why his friend wouldn't be satisfied.

"**Was it because of what he said during our battle? Was it that thing he called a hug? What's my problem?" **he had enough and grabbed the boy. He trapped him on his fluffy chest and asked again, **"Why am I that way? Why can't I stop crying?"**

Ikazuchi still had no answer. He moved his head away from the fluff and pet the chest, "You hate him right?"

"**Yes! I shouldn't cry because of that!"**

"Maybe… not enough?" he tried.

The giant monster suddenly rested on his back, letting the boy on his chest. He never let him go, **"M-maybe," **he couldn't remember well what he thought when he bit the old dragon. One thing clicked. After everything. In his final moment, **"Tenbu… He-" **he understood now, **"He still loves me. I don't understand. I'm- I-," **he sobbed again.

The boy nodded. He remembered those words, "Yamigedo. I won't leave you."

"**Thanks, my friend. I won't either," **the fiend said. He didn't let go of the boy. After a long time, he was slowly falling asleep, **"Ikazuchi."**

"What?"

"**I was so worried. I thought I lost you back then. Guess, I'm a little too emotional right now," **he admitted.

"I am shaken by that," the boy admitted.

"**I won't let anyone get to you ever again. Especially when I reclaim all my power," **he made his second vow.

They both felt asleep shortly after that.

* * *

Someone was watching the waterfall from a safe distance. His cape was floating by the small wind. He looked angry as he crossed his arms, "I need to get rid of this human. Master. Ikazuchi is useless now. You don't need him anymore. You have your body and your powers back. I don't understand. You would never do that master," he raised his hands and clenched it, "He is holding you back to get more powerful. I cannot show you my loyalty as long as this human is there. Soon you will be gone Ikazuchi. I just need to have my chance to erase them," he turned around and walked away, planning the necessary move. He pensively commented, "I guess I should use those other two humans. They can be used to our advantage."

The being left.

* * *

Elsewhere, there was someone who was also planning his next move. He sat and finished watching the events that happened in the Buddy Police Headquarters. His fingers crossed as he watched a battle between monsters, supported by their buddies. They were many peoples around watching the battle.

"So. Tenbu is finally dead," someone commented to the human who watched the battle.

The man nodded, "Yes. The Omni Lord is gone," he gave a quick gaze, "It is not polite to say it that way about him."

"I'm sorry."

"He is just my rival. We never meet head on," he let out a small smirk, "But with him finally gone. I can move on to the next plan. This time, things will go my way with Yamigedo. We will not seal him. We will execute him."

"How will you proceed?"

"It will take some time. It won't be a short plan. We need to convince everyone that Tenbu is wrong and should do as I say," he stood up and concluded, "For that. We will send an invitation to Tasuku here. Once they are here, I'll be absent for a while."

"Understood."

"That fiend will be gone for good at the end Tenbu. What you want is now irrelevant," he walked away as the battle concluded.

* * *

The night was there and Drum was resting on the bed. Slumber refused to come to him. The dragon blinked a few times and rolled on the bed, "Grandpa," he whispered. His amber eyes observed the gift the old dragon offered. He climbed down the bed and grabbed the red jewel.

He observed it and found the small light inside to be a little mesmerising. This gift suddenly became his precious treasure. Not because of its monetary value but for how much it meant for the young dragon. This was his final and personal link with Tenbu. He returned to the bed and smelt it. He recognised the sent of the old dragon. A hint of his presence. He hugged the jewel and sobbed, "Grandpa Tenbu."

The stench managed to ease him just enough for him to finally fall asleep. Somehow, he had no dreams or nightmares. He just rest in a deep and heavy slumbers, feeling as if the fifth Omni Lord was near him.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. As you can see, many things are around.

As you can see, Gao will be out of commission for a while as everyone planned their next move.

And two others are planning their own things in the behind scenes and some of them will soon put themselves in the frontline.

The first Arc is done. We are now moving to the next Arc of this season: **The One Who Shall Take The Torch.**

I was inspired to choose that name for the second Arc.

I thought of taking a small break between the two arcs, but I decided that nope. I waited long enough to finish the second season and I won't take a week off. The episode will come in around two weeks.

Next Episode: Visit In Darkness Dragon World. (Gao and Drum focus)

Episode 14: The Illegal Buddyfight League. (Tasuku and Jackknife focus)


	13. Episode 13: Visit In Darkness Dragon

One week already passed since the tragic departure of Tenbu. Gao Mikado managed to survive his school week before summer vacation but couldn't really recall what went on during those days. His friends tried to cheer him and his buddy up with little effect. The two were in their own little desolate world.

Tasuku visited them a few times but never found the courage to tell them about the revelation given by Dawn. He always tried but his words were trapped in his mouth. Every time he gave up on telling them, it was always with a sad and defeated sigh. The boy knew how much they were in pain and telling them that true right now would be cruel. Despite that, Gao understood and they usually just chatted lightly, just like Drum did with Jackknife.

The day before, everything was planned to give their final good-bye soon. The time would soon come and they will have to finally turn the page. The family hoped that this will help cheering them up. They hoped to move on once again.

Drum agreed that his grandpa remained stay on Earth. The old dragon asked the Mikado's parents for this and the red dragon would never deny that request.

Gao and his buddy had little energy and were simply resting on the bed since morning came. The monster still held the red jewel against him, still smelling the stench of his grandpa.

For them, it was just another day without grandpa Tenbu.

"Gao. You got visitors," Suzumi said as she entered in their chamber.

The two grumbled but Gao sit, "Is it Tasuku?"

"No. It's Baku and Axia," his mother replied.

Drum sat down and nodded, "Okay."

"Tell them to come in," the boy replied.

It wasn't long before Baku and his buddy came in the chamber. Axia was a blue dragon with a pair emerald eyes, a long blue tail and long blond hair. He wore a black armor with and white pants, black cloth, a red cape and a monocle.

"Drumkin!" the blue dragon jumped at the other dragon and hugged him. He rubbed his snout on the red cheek of his friend.

Drum didn't resist it and looked at the side.

Axia stopped and looked down, "I thought you would be annoyed a little. You really are still that down," he crossed his arms and sighed.

"You thought I'll get annoyed? Why did you stop then?" the red dragon asked.

His friend answered, "Because you aren't okay Drum. When I heard what happened, I didn't dear to see you until Baku convinced me."

"We are your friends and we are worried for you," Baku replied as the four sat on the bed.

They had a short talk together as they gave each other's news. It was mostly Baku and Axia who talked why the other two gave short answers. During most of the morning they kept talking. Gao and Drum slowly gave longer answers as time went on.

"Gao," the boy put his hands on the shoulders of his friend, "I cannot really help you in this but I know you'll make it through. If you need any help, just ask us. We all want to help you."

The boy let out a small smile and nodded, "Thanks Baku."

Axia raised his hand, "And I'll help out too. I want you two to feel better so I can hug Drumkin without feeling horrible once again."

"That again," a small snort came from the sad dragon.

The blue dragon nodded, "Gao. I'm sure Tenbu gave you the card I made right?"

The boy sadly nodded, "Yes."

"This card is his promise to always protect you. I made sure that his will was put in the card," the blue dragon jumped off the bed.

"Drum," Baku started. He looked at the dragon as he stood up, "It's the same as Gao. We are all here to help you. You are our friends."

"Yup," Axia smiled.

They kept talking and when diner time came, the two left the house.

Gao and Drum had some energy now and decided to eat with the rest of the family.

* * *

**Episode 13: Visit In Darkness Dragon World**

The afternoon came and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Soon, it would be summer and the heat will come. Things will be different during that season.

Kyoya was walking towards the house of the Mikado family. He wasn't alone. Troubadour also followed him but stopped near the residence. He observed the house and commented, "I've known you for a while but never went to your house until now. Kinda fun," he let a small smile.

The black dragon nodded, "Yes. Should I come with you or you want to explain things on your own?"

"I'll do this myself," he went to the door. He knocked at the door and waited for someone to open. It surprised him when it was Gao who did that.

"K-Kyoya?" The Sun Fighter asked surprised.

He let out a small smile as he replied, "Yes. It's me. I'm sure that-"

"What do you want?" Drum asked, frowning at the boy and looking tough.

The white-haired boy saw right through that façade, "I learned what happened to Tenbu."

The two were in a sour mood and wanted to close the door.

"So, you wanted to came here for what?" the red dragon grunted.

Kyoya sighed as he adjusted his way of speaking. He still sounded too condescending.

Troubadour decided to give a little push, "Kyoya is kinda terrible in understanding others pain. He still has to work with that a lot," and waved at the two.

The boy in question crossed his arms and lightly grumbled. He disliked when someone said he was terrible at something.

"He's here too," the boy said before asking, "Is it something important?"

Kyoya nodded and was about to speak. He stopped and coughed once, "Yes," he then seriously said, "I visit you because there is a lot to say and show you. I'll just explain it briefly, because it's my buddy who knows much more."

"Azi Dahaka?" Gao asked.

He got a nod as an answer.

"What is the ruler of Darkness Dragon wants? He has nothing to do with this!" Drum grunted.

"When I explain it, you know he has a lot to do with everything from now on. My buddy is the one who possess Tenbu's last will and explanation to many things going on that even I ignore. All I can say is that none of us wants to be in your way Gao. We want to help you," he looked at the side, "Believe it or not," before bowing. He grunted when he did that.

The Mighty Sun Fighter let out a small smile, "You did change a little."

Drum asked, "How can he even has the last will of Tenbu? Did he give those before he died?"

"From what Azi said, it was-" he shook his head, "I cannot believe it myself. It's ridiculous to know when the last will was made. I'll let my buddy handle that problem."

"He is serious about it you two. Our ruler said it in a weird way. It's best that you harass him with questions and doubts," the lyrical dragon chuckled.

"Anything else?" The red dragon asked.

"Yes. First, the red jewel you have in your hand is extremely important. Azi Dahaka knows what it really is and will explain it to you. Even I am kept in the shadow for that," Kyoya crossed his arms and looked at the side, before gazing at them again, "And finally. My buddy invited us to pay him a visit in jail. I want you two to come with us."

The two were doubtful about it.

"We will receive his will?" Drum asked.

"Yes."

They went to ask permission to visit Azi Dahaka in jail. They got a quick yes as they went outside.

"You parents agreed to this really fast," the red dragon commented.

"Maybe Tenbu told them about this," Kyoya supposed.

The two stared at him.

"They didn't know that Kyoya," Troubadour said. He coughed and explained, "My ruler told us that Tenbu is really good at planning things in advance or in case of something might go bad. Maybe he had bad premonition about it."

Drum remembered his uncertain words he had once. The melancholy and even some acceptance of his death. Maybe it was during that time that he spoke to the parents of his buddy, "Fine."

"Let's go," Gao said.

They saw a limousine close to their house and they followed the two inside.

They sat in there and the vehicle started rolling. Neither Drum or Gao thought of using their buddy skill to reach the prison. They were still not feeling that great and the boy didn't bring his Deck Case with him.

It was quiet in the vehicle. Kyoya wasn't that great at small and pointless talk, often focused on more important things that simply talking. Yet, he wished to say something, as the downer atmosphere of the two was heavy. It made him thought of his parents, who were both gone when he inherited everything they built. He did everything to maintain it,_ I miss them,_ he could understand what those two were going through but cannot express it.

Troubadour gazed at the two and to his ruler's buddy. He also found the atmosphere getting really heavy and decided to do something about it. Having three depressed people wasn't something he enjoyed. The dark dragon took his real form and started playing a melancholic music with his instrument. He played it slowly and gently. He got their attention.

"Thanks," Gao replied.

"This is nothing. My music is only reflecting how you three are feelings right now," he let out a soft smile, "We all have to go through something cruel and difficult in life. We have to overcome it. Alas, taking our time is the best way. Gao. Drum. I cannot understand how you feel to lose Tenbu but I can feel a bit of your pain in me. It is how a friend feels when they are down," he sighed, "But seeing you, I'm sure he loved you that much."

"We have a lot to go through today but once this is all over, I have something to give you," the boy said to the two guests.

"What?" they asked.

"We'll wait after this is over. I just thought… of something that might help you. I'm not sure how much but this is a little something," Kyoya explained without telling them what he prepared.

"You are being generous. What's going on?" the red dragon was a little suspicious.

The boy avoided his gaze, "I'm trying to… give our world another chance. You know why."

They remembered all too well the plot of the boy and the ruler of Darkness Dragon World. It wasn't that fresh but the plan of the monster was scary in its own way. Conquering the Earth with minimal resistance. It was like absorbing their world and becoming a part of Darkness Dragon World. The image was still chilling.

They approached the prison. Troubadour changed his music for a more cheerful one, "We are almost here."

Drum was starting to get a little nervous, "I wonder what are his will is. I hope… that he will be writing about us. I mean, he is letting it to us," he sadly looked at the prison.

His buddy tapped his shoulder, "I'm sure he will," he was a little nervous too but was trusting his words.

Troubadour gazed at them with a small smile, glad that his music brightened the mood. He kept playing as they stopped near the entrance.

They climbed off and went to the room where all they had to wait for the Darkness Dragon to visit them.

"I'm surprise we are all here," Kyoya commented. It was usually a one on one. Not only that, they were the only visitors.

"That's prison? Doesn't look like Dragon World," Drum commented.

"How is prison in your world?" Gao asked.

"There are large cages and small ones… depending on the dragons of course. Inside we are chained and heavily restricted in food and water," he waved his hands and added, "But we are dragons. We can take heavy punishments unlike you."

"That's still better than Darkness Dragon world, even more than before our ruler took the throne. Criminals are chained instead of held with blades of spears and swords restraining you. There was a 50% death ratio," the lyrical dragon said as he scratched his jaw. He was so glad not being a part of those generations.

Kyoya winced, remembering that his buddy personally lived that, "Azi went through that."

"No wonder he took that away," the Sun Fighter commented.

The silver-haired boy nodded.

"Good to see everyone is here," the ruler of Darkness Dragon World said as they waved at them. The three heads fixed on the boy and his buddy who defeated them long ago, "It has been a year you two. We are glad we finally meet again. Not in those current circumstances."

The thought of their grandfather came back and they looked down.

"Please don't bring them down. Troubadour put a lot of effort to cheer them up," Kyoya warned his buddy.

"Noted. He explained why we asked you to come here right?"

"Yes. He said that you have the will of Tenbu," the red dragon asked.

They nodded, "Yes. It is a little more complex than that. We have the will but it isn't here," their eyes locked on the orb the dragon was holding, "And you brought it with you. This will save us some time," their claws pointed at the orb.

"You know what it is?" Drum asked as his face pressed on the window that separated them. There was still doubt in his mind but if there was an answer, he would take it.

The three-headed dragon nodded and gazed elsewhere; the squished face was silly to look. Laughing would be bad in this dire circumstance, "Yes we know Drum. Tenbu told us about it in one of his previous visits. He asked our help for the upcoming of Yamigedo. We have been supporting you from the start."

"How?" Gao gazed at the other human.

"We cannot explain how, because their life is in danger. If words spread about them, they could die. All we can say is that they are doing everything to avoid or minimalized casualties. This is why almost no innocents died," the boy explained.

They understand that there were people who were watching Yamigedo and Ikazuchi from the inside. It was uncertain if they were Death Shidos or not.

Drum believed that it was only in the decision making of a plan and not the execution. Even so, none of the Death Shidos really tried to kill a civilian. It could still happen.

"Before we go get the will. We have some time to explain about the orb until we get a little breathing moment. This is an important item Tenbu offered to you," they chuckled.

The four wondered what that breathing moment meant.

"What is it?" the red dragon insisted. He gazed at it and wondered what it was.

"It means that Tenbu finds you worthy of becoming the next Omni Lord. This jewel is the proof of an Omni Lord," Azi Dahaka declared as they crossed their arms.

The dragon and his buddy gazed at it. They couldn't comprehend such words.

The darkness dragon gazed at the two and crossed their arms. They waited for the message to get in their brain. One of the head thought it was too long and they said, "We mean that you, Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV is the new Omni Lord of Dragon World… technically."

"W-what? Me? I can't!"

"This is the will of Tenbu. He believes in you," they said.

Gao put his hand on the shoulder of his buddy, "Good for you."

The red dragon looked at the jewel and understood why Tenbu insisted he kept it, "So… he knew he was going to die and gave me this before… The gifts were all his parting gift," he sobbed, "And I said that he had to fight and live."

Azi Dahaka sighed, "This is the real-world dragon. Life is unfair. A better world asks for sacrifices. We all made a few."

Kyoya nodded, "I was ready to sacrifice our kind Drum."

"We stopped you! We could-"

"Tenbu made that decision from the moment he met you Drum or even before he first met you. There was one thing certain for your grandpa. If he didn't die, you would. It was 100% certain. His power as an Omni Lord showed him the possible outcome for the future. Only one of you two survived."

"He chose to protect you."

"Is it true?" the red dragon asked doubtfully.

"His will shall be the answer," the ruler of Darkness Dragon one replied before standing up.

A guard came and spoke with the dragon.

They couldn't hear what was said and waited. Kyoya grew nervous, wondering what was going on.

"Good good," Azi Dahaka gazed at them, "Wait for me outside. We are going to Darkness Dragon World and get Tenbu's will."

The four were quiet for a few seconds, before yelling together, "What?"

"We forgot to tell you. We have been given permission to escort you in Darkness Dragon World and granted a Parole. We'll be release under specific condition. See you soon," they left the room.

The four were quiet. Gao and his buddy gazed at the older boy and saw his pale face. They knew it wasn't a farce. Kyoya didn't expect that.

A small smile appeared on the white-haired boy, thinking that they might be back together. He put that aside, remembering why he was put in jail. It wouldn't be logical.

* * *

They four were back in the limousine and waited. It wasn't long before Azi Dahaka came with a necklace around each neck that flashed a green light from time to time. They joined them in the car and said, "That is a nice system you human have in place. Anyway-"

"How?" Kyoya asked.

"We have a deal with the Prime Minister. We made sure to protect the city from Yamigedo, vowed under the blood pact to never try to conquer the Earth and paid a lot of money, which we already did. In exchange, we are on Parole, always watched by this necklaces that We cannot take away. we can go to Darkness Dragon World for the will and lastly," their eyes went to Kyoya, "Truly be your buddy once again. She knows the true after all," they smiled.

The boy nodded before letting out a small smile coming from his lips. He looked outside and somehow, the day seemed brighter than usual, _you were somehow right Rouga, _"Where do we stop?"

"We'll show you the way," they grinned.

Gao commented, "I'm a little surprised that Hinako would let you out after just one year. Was it really that bad?"

They nodded, "Remember that Tenbu could foresee possible future. He might have used a few things that we aren't aware off. Maybe helping letting us our of jail as an example."

"He did many things without telling us," the red dragon sighed.

Troubadour tapped the shoulder of a dragon he considered his friend, "Maybe he saw that telling everything too soon might cost your life Drum. Sometimes, the best thing we have to do to protect those we love can be… questionable."

"Some dragons are ready to commit murder for that, or breaking the rules for their one goal," the other darkness dragon added.

Kyoya sighed, "Then let's just say that everything can be something Tenbu planned. The will shall give all the answers… I hope."

The others agreed. They were all players in a plan made by the passed old dragon. All they could do was trust Tenbu. It was something very hard to ask for.

* * *

After a long quiet time, they were finally in the city of Darkness Dragon World.

Just watching the city, itself made Drum nervous. Despite getting over, or mostly, his hatred for dragons, seeing the city full of them was just playing with his nerves. They four were all sitting on the palm of the ruler of that world, back in his real form.

Gao did look around and saw that everything was made in those dark rocks, houses, bridges and the giant wall that seemed to surround it. Many darkness dragons were occupied with their activities. Many of them gave surprised looks and some bowed in front of their ruler.

Troubadour explained a few things, "Those giant walls is simply to prevent any of those nasty things from coming inside the city. This is the only city of this world and everyone is living in it. Outside, it is really nasty. I won't say more than that."

Life was obviously full of danger in that world. It made the two humans and the other dragon gulped nervously.

They gazed at the sky and saw that only a red and black moon shined in the sky. It was only feeling like this was an ominous location, one where evil dragons were banished. It felt like it was fitting for the location of any evil beings.

"We are in the middle of the day if you are asking. The moon indicates when the day is here and when the moon is gone, only pure darkness covers our world. There might be a sun or a star somewhere for the moon to shine but it cannot be seen here. No one is crazy enough to explore the world and take that risk," the lyrical dragon said.

"It's still pretty clear," Gao commented as he took his gaze away from the ominous moon.

Drum thought back when he visited the world. He remembered the place being pretty dark and guessed he came when either during the evening or very early in the morning, for this world.

Some Purgatory Knights were present and maintaining orders. Claws and many remaining of weapons were on the walls of many buildings, telling the story of a society which had frequent battles.

"Earth isn't as bad as you think," Azi Dahaka commented.

One of the Purgatory Knights noticed them and recognised Gao and Drum. His gaze never left them until they were out of his sight. He waited for a while and checked if everything was alright. They were arresting two darkness dragons fighting. He gazed at his soldiers, "I'll let you handle everything. I'll make sure that our ruler as everything he needs."

He opened his wings and followed them.

The other knights knew where he was going, "Taking news of Tasuku I bet."

"They were together for a while," another one replied.

Meanwhile, Azi Dahaka approached their palace and left the humans and the red dragon in awe. The very fact that they were a palace was taking them by surprise.

Drum thought of his father, who was the ruler of his world. They lived a simple life, nothing fancy like that.

"We weren't the one who built it. It was the one we overthrown," the ruler replied. They pointed elsewhere. It was a nice place, "That was where we lived as a thief. Downtown. It was much worse before."

His buddy wondered why he told them that but did notice some melancholy. He hadn't been back to his home world for a while after all, "I guess it was a horrible place back then."

They nodded.

They reached the palace and entered inside. There were many servants who bowed at the simple notice of their ruler. Azi Dahaka gave a few quick orders and the servants left. They looked at their guests, "Let's head to the library, this is where we kept his will."

Troubadour climbed down the hand and said, "I'll go check on my friends. I'll see you later. It's best to leave you four together. I'll also hold back Demios."

"Sure," the ruler replied.

Gao and his buddy heard that and wondered if they would meet Demios before they leave the world.

They went to the library. This place felt like a letdown. It wasn't impressive and it only had around 200 books. This wasn't feeling like an intellectual place.

"We record very few important things in the books," the ruler explained. They put them on a large table and began searching for the will, "We mostly use drawings and leave them to other rooms. We are limited in resource, so anything uses to write is secondary. The vital ones are put in tablets of incredibly solid rocks. Enough history about Darkness Dragon World, we found his wills," they took a book of a small size and brought it to them.

Once the book was in the reach of the red dragon, it was quickly taken. Drum inspected it and wondered if his grandpa wrote it in his SD form. It was much less waste that way, "How did you obtain it?"

"We stole it from Tenbu when he was passing in Darkness Dragon world. It was a chance we didn't let it pass. We knew he was an Omni Lord and tried to steal anything precious for fortune. All we got was his journal/will. Oh, the irony. This journal was exactly what motivated us to take the throne and changing this world. Little after, the Purgatory Knights came. Recently Tenbu confessed to us that he knew we stole it from the start and let it get taken away. Thinking back, his plan to stop Yamigedo might had come back then. Before you were even born."

"Before Drum was born," Gao said, thinking it was barely believable. He knew a little of the Omni Lord jewel power but to plan that far ahead.

"He loved me even before I was even born," the red dragon whispered. Somehow, he believed the words of the Darkness Dragon, _I mean that much to you, _he sobbed and managed to hold back his tears. He opened the book and checked the content.

Kyoya was also curious and looked at it with Gao. He tried to read it but the content was unknown to them. They had to wait for the dragon to talk about it.

No one felt like interrupting the dragon. His fingers were shaking as he read the content and was already sobbing. Gao was giving him some support at his best while Kyoya turned toward his buddy.

"Do you really think he had something to do about your release Azi?" the boy asked the three-headed dragon.

"Yes. The fact that we have his journal slash will is a strong indication of it. Even we just realised it when Tenbu visited us. He is a crafty dragon when you don't know he is also a womanizer."

The boy thought about it and realised something, "Wait," he frowned and wondered, "Do you think he also planned our defeat? That everything we did was for nothing since the beginning?" _All that trouble for nothing! Everything was pointless in the-_

"Tenbu can only see possibility. Even so, it isn't pointless. We are buddies and this is something to cherish. About our plan, we're certain he did everything so we lose this battle Kyoya. We did make a blood pact. We made sure he wouldn't battle us or our chance would be down to 0. A battle between us and Tenbu might break this world. Like those apocalyptic movies. In exchange, Tenbu asked us to not kill Gao and Drum. He planned something big for them and the fact that Drum has to become an Omni Lord is the proof."

The two others also heard it. Gao asked, "He asked you to not kill us?" the why was clear enough.

"Yes. If we were the cause of your demise, the pact meant that we would die too. Those kinds of promise are sacred. So much that breaking it means that you will die a horrible death."

"Azi you-" the Sun Fighter got a glare and corrected himself, "Azi Dahaka, you were holding back this entire time?"

"Not when you used the Future Force," a smile appeared on their faces, "We fought in our full power and still lost. Still, it was a great battle."

Drum skipped many pages and went to the last pages. He checked at it and began to say its content out loud: "Drum. Gao. If you are ready this, it means that I am now dead. I am terribly sorry that everything has to end like this but know that you gave me great joy. Even if my prediction of the time we spent together is wrong, know that I love both of you. Drum, I love you like you were my grandson and I wished you'll call me Grandpa Tenbu once."

"You did that many times," Gao commented.

"He was wrong about that," the ruler of Darkness Dragon World commented.

"Since you are surely still in Darkness Dragon World, never go to the room at the top of the palace. That's Azi Dahaka sex chamber and- I feel sick just reading that," the red dragon commented as his scales paled.

"That bastard! He dears bring that up! We would never bring you there anyway! We bet he is still bitter about our little thievery and wants to humiliate us!"

"So, you're that kind of dragon," Kyoya commented, a little dejected.

"Don't say it that way!" they blushed with some shame.

The future successor to Tenbu continued reading, giving a few glances at the darkness dragon, "Now that the atmosphere is lightened. I'll explain why I gave you my Omni Lord Emblem," the dragon was a little nervous to keep reading. He felt the hand of his buddy on his shoulder and went on, "The reason I gave you the Omni Lord Emblem was to make you my successor as the new Omni Lord of Dragon World. I know you have great potential to be an Omni Lord and do the right thing when anyone will need you the most. You overcome much more than I did in my entire life and always grew stronger. You overcame your darker emotions against the Darkness Dragons. You overcame your rage when I left you behind," both were true, "You have the heart at the right place when you fought against Jackknife, when he was seen only as a criminal of war," that felt like far away now, _how much of the future did you see? So many possibilities and you believe we would reach this far, _"That's why my faith in you and the future is strong. I know that no matter what, you will come out of any treat stronger than before."

"Some potential," Azi Dahaka agreed when he remembered the power the little dragon used, "It's much more than some."

"I believe in you Drum. I'm sorry again that I leave you behind, hurt and wounded. Even so, I know that my will to protect everyone remained. You hold that in your heart. All I ask is that you cry and cry until your heart feels better Drum. Tell that to the rest of your buddy's family. I love each of you as my children and grandchildren," he kept reading more comforting words that did help ease their heavy hearts a little.

Kyoya and his buddy said nothing. They did wonder if there was more important thing coming soon.

"If you are wondering why I lost to Yamigedo. There is one reason. Previous pages of my journal will explain everything but to put it shortly: I found Yamigedo when he was a young child and took care of him. I became his father and I saw him as my child- What?" Drum yelled as he stopped reading. He gazed at his buddy, "Grandpa Tenbu raised Yamigedo!"

The boy was quiet and gazed at his buddy. He wasn't expected that sudden revelation in the journal.

Kyoya was also taken aback by this and gazed at his buddy, "Did you know that?"

They thought about it and grumbled, "We read the journal but we must have forgotten about it. We didn't read it in jail. We skipped what we saw as useless."

The explanation was accepted. The ruler of Darkness Dragon World forgot about it.

Drum continued reading the journal once he recovered, "Even after all this time, I still love my son. It was already painful to seal him long ago to stop him from attacking and devouring many worlds and I know that I don't have the strength to do it again. There is something else I want to do Drum and I believe you can do it. Yamigedo hurt you so much but I know you will overcome the pain and respect my will. Drum. I want you to read the journal before the rest of my will. The rest contained my will and I want you to know everything until the present before you read it. I know you will respect my words."

The red dragon stopped reading and knew what his grandpa expected him to do. He let out a small smile, thinking he was still hiding things. This time, he could just ignore it and continued. He gave one gaze at his buddy and closed the book, "I'll read the journal part first."

Kyoya crossed his arms but made no comment. He was obviously annoyed that the plan of the old dragon remained a mystery. His buddy felt the same way.

"That is disappointing," they commented as they turned around.

Drum looked at the journal. He knew it will be important to do it. He will know many new things about his grandpa Tenbu. He knew little of the old dragon's past. He gazed at the others and added, "I want to know more about grandpa Tenbu and I trust him."

"You better tell us what his plan is when the time comes," Azi Dahaka ordered.

The red dragon was suspicious of the giant dark dragon but still nodded.

The buddy of the darkness dragon sighed, "I'm sure waiting is a part of his plan. We can only follow it for now. Anyway, I have something to give for you Gao," he searched something in his pocket and offered an enveloped, "There's some tickets in here. I'm sure you are really feeling down with Tenbu's gone so… Maybe going away from town might help you."

Gao grabbed the enveloped and checked inside. He saw it and nodded. He looked at the boy and thanked him, "I really appreciate it."

"Why did you give us this?" the red dragon asked it. With everything they learned, he had to ask it, even if it already had been brought up. He was suspicious of this gift and looked at it, "I know you haven't forgotten what happened last year. It could be a trap."

The boy nodded negatively, "I've accepted defeat. My buddy accepted it too," he took a deep breath and added, "Azi told me to give our world another chance and… I'm trying."

Drum frowned for a few seconds. He gave a quick gaze at the other dragon. He knew that the silver haired boy was honest. His instinct told him nothing let any ill or evil intention from the human. He gazed at Gao. They did need to go away from town. They didn't intent to be an active member of the Buddy Police Force for now, _this might help us, _"Gao. I have no problem if you accept it."

Gao smiled, "We will use it. I'm sure my family really needs this. After we give our farewells to Tenbu, we will go there. Thank you again."

Kyoya avoided looking at them, "Sure."

Azi Dahaka said, "Anyway. We should return to Earth now. We cannot stay here for too long or We will be in trouble. We are in Parole after all."

_The we part can be a little confusing, _Gao thought.

"We got what we came from. Let's go," the red dragon said.

They climbed back on the palm of the ruler of Darkness Dragon World and they walked outside of the room. They heard two dragons arguing loudly.

"Troubadour! Will you stand aside right now?"

"Well…" he turned around, "Since they are out. I have no problem to let you pass now," the lyrical dragon replied.

The gray dragon opened his wings and flew towards the hand. Him and his ruler gave a few exchanges before he gave attention to Gao.

"Demios," Gao and Drum said.

"Hello again."

They were a short awkward silence as the ruler continued to walk outside. Troubadour was following them in foot.

"Why do you want to talk to us and barely saying anything?" Drum asked.

That made the darkness dragon spoke, "There is something I want to know before you leave," he scratched his arm and avoided looking at them. He grunted and continued talking before they asked him to say it, "How's Tasuku doing right now? I haven't seen him for a year. Is he good?"

The boy and his buddy gazed at each other's before Gao replied, "Tasuku is doing fine with Jackknife. Since Tenbu is dead… he's feeling down too. Jackknife made sure he's okay."

The darkness dragon grumbled at the words of Jackknife but made no ill comments, "Before that… was he fine?"

"Yes. He was happy and is the highest grade in the Buddy Police Force for kids our age. Commander I said that he is a hard worker. We have to make sure that he works too much," the boy added.

The red dragon thought about it, "Do you know what is happening in our world?"

"Yes. Troubadour gives us a few reports and I know that this Yamigedo is around," the leader of Purgatory Knights replied.

Gao and Drum continued to talk about Tasuku for a while and eventually, they were ready to leave Darkness Dragon World.

Demios said one last thing before they leave, "Please. Tell Tasuku that I'm still thinking about him. If he needs help, I'll always come for him."

"We will," the boy smiled and waved his hand at him.

"Let's go," Azi Dahaka declared, "We are leaving now."

And the group left the world and Demios stood at the empty space. The tail was on the ground and he sighed, "I hope you'll be okay Tasuku."

* * *

Tasuku walked in his house with a letter in his hand. He didn't open it yet and checked at its content. He read it carefully and frowned when he reached the end.

"What is this place?" he gasped when he reached another part of the content, "Jack. Tomorrow, we have to go somewhere alone."

"Where?" his buddy asked.

"The Buddyfight Club," the human answered, "If we don't go as they said, they will execute an Omni Lord."

The two frowned as they took the threat seriously. They had to be ready. Thankfully, they didn't have work tomorrow.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. I hope you like it.

Next: Buddyfight Club.


	14. Episode 14: Buddyfight Club

Tasuku and Jackknife were talking to Commander I in the command center of the Buddy Police Force headquarter. They were sharing the letter they received.

"And we want to know anything you have about the Buddyfight Club. We are invited here and we cannot just ignore it," Tasuku explained.

"I convinced him to at least talk to you about it. It will be dangerous to go there unprepared," the green dragon added with his arms crossed.

Tasuku nervously chuckled as he did think of going there right the morning but avoided that path. He looked at his superior and waited for an answer.

"I would have told you to ignore it but the life of an Omni Lord might be at risk. I suspect that this could be a trap. It can be another demon of Yamigedo waiting to get you. However, I am not that certain," he tapped something on his computer and a screen appeared.

"What is it?" Jackknife asked when he looked at the image showed to them.

It was the image of many monsters and a few humans in a grid. It was like they put the ranks and the importance of an organised criminal group in their own social order. The one at the top had no image. They couldn't be certain if it was a human or a buddy monster who was the leader of that organisation.

"We are aware of the Buddyfight Club and its illegal activities. It appeared shortly after we arrested Azi Dahaka. A few under covered cops went in there and investigated. However, most of them had to leave after a while to not draw too much suspicions. It is a dangerous place to go and a dangerous situation to be into. I had sent one myself and they checked everything possible. I had to end the mission because it was getting risky. The leader of the Buddyfight Club is a very competent and dangerous one. He quickly finds out if anyone is trying to dig him out. That's why no one knows who the controlled everything truly is. However, the police still had someone with his buddy are inside who are investigating. If you recognise them, don't point it out," Commander I frowned and said, "Tasuku, Jackknife. Promise me that if anything turns dangerous, you leave immediately. I'll put a few agents near the club, ready to act if anything dangerous is going on. It disgusts me to say it but we cannot ignore this demand."

Tasuku nodded. It was something unavoidable, "Anything else you can tell us Commander I."

"Your safety is the main priority. Do not forget it. I don't want anything bad happening to both of you."

The boy nodded.

"We won't forget it. Let's go Tasuku."

* * *

**Episode 14: Buddyfight Club**

The two walked on the street in the direction of the Buddyfight Club. What they learned from Commander I was useful and were ready for it.

Jackknife gazed at his buddy and grumbled, "I am not certain this is a good idea Tasuku. You are someone who usually has good idea but this time… I have some doubts."

"I'm sure it's going to work Jack. They knew we are coming but if they don't know where we are, it might help us. We won't have to do what they want if we already rescued the Omni Lord," the boy replied with a naïve answer.

They reached the location of the Buddyfight Club. Just looking at it made it shabby and feeling that this was an illegal underground activity. The building looked like normal. Not only that, it was a one floor building where a Buddyfight couldn't happen. Many monsters were of large size and this place was just way too small.

At the entrance, there was a large and muscular man and his buddy in his SD form watching the entrance. Jackknife gazed at the man and something felt a little wrong. The stench wasn't that of a human, yet it was familiar. He couldn't put his claw on it.

"What do you want?" the man asked, glaring at them.

Tasuku didn't know how to make up an excuse to enter. He didn't want to just tell them that he was invited and go straight in the trap. Not only that, but his voice was the opposite of a deep manly one that only adult possessed. It was risky to let him speak.

"We are here to make some cash in the bet. It's hard to enjoy a buddyfight. They are so rare and I miss to feel my blood pumping up at the sight of battle," his buddy saved the day.

The man and his buddy nodded. They let out a small smile after looking at them more closely.

_Did it work or did they recognise us? _The blue-haired boy wondered nervously. He managed to hide his emotions with a strait face.

"Welcome in," he said as he opened the door.

The boy and his buddy went inside.

"Good job Jack," he whispered.

"That was the easy part Tasuku. I… I still can't believe our disguise might actually work," the green dragon commented.

They reached stairs and climbed down. It was all they could do for a minute and the boy grew nervous. How deep where they going now.

"I never knew we could go so deep in the ground," the boy commented.

"Yeah," he gazed at the walls and sniffed the air. The dragon grumbled, "It is partially human made. I think others from other worlds have done some more since they came here. But it is made pretty quickly. The Buddyfight Club appeared not too long after we stopped the Darkness Dragon plan, I believe."

"I still can't believe Azi Dahaka is on parole," Tasuku commented as he crossed his arms. It felt a little unreal that a criminal like that dragon would-be put-on parole.

"I know it's hard to believe but it helped Gao and Drum. They are out of town. They really need some time out and this, I hope, will help them and the family," Jackknife concluded as they reached the bottom.

"You're right Jack. Anyway, it's time," the boy seriously said.

They stood in front of a door that would lead in the real Buddyfight Club. Tasuku put his hand on the handle and pushed it. The door opened and they saw what the illegal club looked like.

It was a large arena where people could watch the battle occurring in the large ring, in the middle of the room. There were many people and monsters cheering for the battle going on. They could see dry blood scattered in the arena and on the ground. They were many big battles in there and the duo didn't like this. It felt like violence for the sake of violence. Like a gladiator match.

They searched for a place to sit down and observe the battle. They had to become one with the crowed. If they didn't, they would stand out and maybe the owner of this illegal club would notice them. It could cost the life of the Omni Lord.

They found a place where the two could sit down. It was a nice spot since young teenagers were present with their buddies or on their own.

_This is disgusting. Children and teenagers are here to watch monsters fighting so viciously. This is the worse place for them. Where are their parents anyway? _The green dragon wondered.

Tasuku was busy focusing on staying on the seat and not do anything. It would be foolish to try and acted all righteously when they were outnumbered, surrounded and in an unknown location. For now, they watched the battle taking place.

There were two humanoid dragons, one red and the other one blue, fighting with spears and they were both already pretty wounded. The blue dragon had many wounds on his chest while the red one had many wounds on his flanks and his left shoulder. The two were gazing the other one, ready to end this battle. Both wanted to claim victory.

The two dragons charged and their weapons tried to aim for a vital spot. Their struggles made the spectators yelled with excitement as the brutal battle continued. More wounds were caused and blood scattered in the arena.

Tasuku frowned as he felt cold sweat falling on his neck. He clenched his hands and gazed at his buddy who remained stoic. The boy did the same and contained his emotions, which were already to burst out at any seconds,_ this is so wrong. Why would they fight to the death for the sake of entertainment? I don't know why this bastard is but when we can, we will end this!_

The battle came to an end when the red dragon gut was impaled by the other one. The sound of a bell quickly resonated and two monsters quickly came to attend to the injury of the gravely wounded dragon.

The two ignored the comments made by a human with a mic and searched around. Everyone was enjoying this sick spectacle and it made their stomach turned a little. This was all barbary only and nothing else.

Tasuku really used all of his will to contain it. He gasped when he heard that those two dragons fought against each other's for many times and already created expectation for the next revenge.

"And you are all invited to place bet in the next battle. Which world will win this fight? Would it be Darkness Dragon World or Dungeon World?" the man asked as the crowed yelled with excitement.

The boy saw many of them taking out their cellphone to put their bet on the winner of the next battle.

"This is kinda sad isn't Tasuku?" an unknown voice whispered.

The two looked at the one talking to them and saw that it was Rouga and his buddy Cerberus.

The teenager crossed his arms and his face was written with disappointment while his buddy just nodded negatively, as if they had trouble believing what they were seeing.

Rouga was a boy with lightly dark peach skin and long spiky silver hair. He wore a black coat with gray accents and red buttons.

His buddy was a mini silver wolf with three head and yellow eyes. The head to the right had green goggles; the one to the left had a green eye patch while the center didn't have anything covering his eyes.

They talked quietly to avoid getting attentions.

"You are wrong. I am not Tasuku,… yo," the boy tried.

"Nice try Tasuku. I am not like Gao. You can't fool me with this disguise," he pointed his finger at the boy, "Your hair is still blue, the color of your eyes doesn't match up and you're yo was… terrible… at best," Rouga explained.

That wounded the ego of the boy, _he hesitated before saying terrible. How worse is it? _"Y-yeah," he sighed.

"And Jackknife is even worse. You are just wearing the jacket of that demon and the massive size difference," Cerberus whispered.

Tasuku gazed at them and wondered, _are they the one the police sent?_ He wasn't certain. He didn't want to risk to ask in the enemy territory.

"Why are you here?" the silver haired boy asked to the blue haired boy.

The boy gazed at his buddy and the dragon nodded negatively, "This is something that concern us Rouga," he crossed his fingers, "We cannot say more."

The teenage boy nodded. He gazed at the battle, "This is your first time here?"

"Y-yeah. It's really…" he said nothing else.

"Don't need to say more. This is a battle arena. It's not liked the tournament you participated with Gao last year. This is a very bloody battle between monsters while their buddies, if they have one, remained on the side. It is sickening us."

"You too?"

"Yeah."

Cerberus added his own words, "There is no cause in those battles. It's only for the money or sadistic desire. Even when I tried to hunt you Jackknife, it was not only for money but to stop a rogue dragon who can endangered other worlds."

"You had another reason to get me," the green dragon commented. He frowned and asked, "And why did you help the Darkness Dragons?"

"Because Kyoya is my best friend and I… believe in his ideology. He has been proven wrong and I was wrong too," he added nothing else as he gazed at the battle, "Don't worry. No one heard us."

There was some space besides the buddy police officers. Rouga and Cerberus sat there.

"What happened to your buddy Tasuku? He looks different than before," the teenage boy commented.

The three-headed wolf nodded, "You look much more metallic. You also smell a little different."

Jackknife answered why he was that way, having no reasons to hide it, "I went to Star Dragon World and they modified my body. This armor is not just to protect me but also to protect my buddy better. I needed more power."

"Why do you need more power?" Rouga wondered.

He got no answer about that. He wondered if he had to continue the subject about the reason. After a few tries, he got nothing else. The only answer was that it was forbidden to say why they needed more power.

They continued to watch the battle and when it came to an end, the light suddenly changed from its usual color to red.

A silhouette appeared and said something in a mic, "-I hope you are enjoying the battles so far!-"

The crowed was hysteric. They were clearly enjoying the bloody fight.

"-Then good for you. We have prepared something special for tonight performance and we have asked for special guest to comes.-"

Tasuku and Jackknife heard those words and shivered. They realised why they were asked to come here.

"-Those two guests are Buddy Police cops who made the city peace for more than a year. That boy is young and his buddy is a powerful warrior who participated in foiling an evil plan last year. For this, we are enjoying their presence for this special battle against my buddy!-"

Rouga saw the face of Tasuku paling. He knew it wasn't something they were expecting.

"-I am asking Tasuku and Jackknife to please come here! You know what will happen if you don't,-" he chuckled.

"He is the owner of the club," Tasuku said as he took off his costume and stood up.

Jackknife did the same and revealed themselves.

The two flew down in the arena, deciding to not let them wait for a few seconds just in case it put the Omni Lord in danger. Tasuku had his hand in his pocket and activated something, to be ready for anything.

The boy gazed at the silhouette. He saw nothing clearly and trying to discover who it was, was pointless. The boy was almost certain that this human was the one who owned the Buddyfight Club.

"I am here as you demanded. Just release him and we will leave," Tasuku said. They were too much in danger to afford anything brave.

"-I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed to leave yet. There is more to come.-"

"You only asked us to come here and here we are," the green dragon crossed his arms and let out a small smirk, "The letter you sent simply asked that and no more. According to the laws, it is like a contract and you cannot break it," he played with the words but was kinda correct since the meaning of contract changed in the beginning of 2020. He was his claw, "And we fulfill our part. Unless it is illegal than you have to let us go with the Omni Lord."

The crowed was getting pissed at that reply and expressed their angers and strong disappointment.

Jackknife wanted so much to add the, 'It's the law bitch.' Comment but held that back.

Rouga crossed his arms and lightly chuckled, "He got them. If he admits anything then they lose."

Cerberus nodded. They could end their mission pretty quickly. They already were recording what was going.

"-Nice come back I admit. However. I don't care about what happen to this club anymore. You are here and since that Fiend appeared, I do not fear the Buddy Police Force,-" the cruel reply came. He outright admit what it was and clapped his hands, "-If you stop this battle from happening, there might be a riot from the fans with their monsters trying to tear down the city.-"

_And it's the worse time to deal with a riot with humans and monsters, _the two Buddy Police Officers thought. Tasuku calmed down and replied, "And the BFFUN would come and deal with the terrorist."

"-BFFUN?-" the owner of the Buddyfight Club asked.

"Buddy Fighting Force Of The United Nations. It is much bigger than this riot and will quickly stop any possible mess," Tasuku said as he showed his cellphone opened to Commander I, "My superior is aware of this and they are ready to act."

"-Clever human-," he chuckled while the two wondered what he said. "-I'm afraid they won't have to act. I'll give them what they want-"

The silhouette walked away as a large gate appeared. They stood ready, wondering what was coming.

"-Prepare to fight my buddy. If you win, you can arrest me and do whatever you want. If you lose, just tell your little group to go away. Either way, the Omni Lord will be with you. I like people like you who have guts and have the brain to utilise its guts to its fullest. I am not merciful. Honestly, I was mostly testing you and who you are.-"

The silhouette of a monster appeared, walking towards them. His large size made it obvious at to why the arena was so big in the first place.

"-I do not want a real riot anywhere on Earth. It would be a massacre. Even if you are quick to act. That just prove who quickly efficient the Buddy Police Forces are. Criminals will fear you when you reach your 18. I can already see you taking your commander's place. Such a beautiful future you will give Japan. If there is still a Japan.-"

The change of tone confused the boy and his father figure as they prepared to face the monster. Tasuku activated his Core Gadget and buddyskills.

The monster appeared in the light and made the two in awe. Jackknife said, "It's a Star Dragon."

They face a large bipedal dragon with his body mostly covered by a golden armor and a few circles of color on different part of his body. He had six horns, three on each side. He had two large wings connected to the shoulder blades of his arms. His tail divided into two separated tail on his back.

The dragon matched towards them quietly and stood near the duo.

"-This is my buddy. I hope you are ready to challenge them in a buddyfight. Because everyone is ready to enjoy it!-"

The crowed cheered at upcoming battle. Tasuku frowned as it was inevitable, "If you do anything to him. You will regret it!"

"-I have no intention of doing so. You did what I told you so and decided to fight against my buddy; Variable Cord.-"

The owner of the club was lightly chuckling, while the Star Dragon did the same thing. He covered his mouth with his metallic wings before stretching them away.

Meanwhile, Rouga and his buddy frowned at the situation.

"This battle isn't fair Rouga. I can see that this dragon is extremely powerful," Cerberus grunted.

"Variable Cord," the teenage boy crossed his arms and wondered what would happen now, _what should we do? _He wasn't certain of his next course of action. He decided to remain on standby and sat down, "Let's wait Cerberus."

"What?"

"We cannot do anything right now. I don't know why they accepted the fight but there must be something going on."

"Tasuku did say that Omni Lord will be with them."

"What is going on?" The silver haired boy wondered loudly. It was obvious that something bigger was going on in town, "Can it be just like with Azi Dahaka?"

"You also think there is something big going on right now too. Whatever it is, Tasuku won't say anything else."

"I'll call Kyoya later and find out what is going on. I'm getting worried," he admitted.

"I'm sure he will tell you what is going on," he concluded to his human buddy.

An explosion got their attention and saw Jackknife flying high in the air with Variable Cord was chasing the green dragon.

Jackknife avoided the laser coming at him with speed and agility. He was glad that his buddy wasn't targeted or he would have been much more aggressive in the buddyfight. He ignored the crowed and focused only on finding a way to defeat this golden star dragon. It didn't make sense to him that such dragon would side with someone causing all of this.

He closed his wings and dropped, letting the other dragon pass near him. He then flew down and gained momentum. He waited for a change to counter. He played as the prey in this game and didn't care at all. The arena offered little space for their battle when they flew around but his smaller size gave him more mobility that he intended to exploit.

He just wanted a chance to show that dragon what he could do while avoiding massive wounds. He saw how the other battles ended. He knew how Tasuku would feel if something like that happened to him.

He avoided more beams coming at him and gained altitude. When he passed where they saw the owner of the Buddyfight Club, the silhouette of a human was gone for some reason. One quick gaze at his buddy and saw that the boy was also checking that spot and saw the same thing. He then refocused on his battle.

When Variable Cord was close to the wall, he had his chance. He turned around and charged, blade of his helmet pointing forward. He avoided the blast coming at him and pierced the armor protecting the shoulder of the golden dragon. Sparked flew around him as the Star Dragon yelled painfully, blood coming out of the wound.

The crowed was now quiet. None of them expected the green dragon to hurt the buddy of their champion.

The victory they wanted became uncertain.

Rouga let out a small grin, "They clearly underestimated Tasuku and Jackknife."

"And Tasuku didn't do anything yet. They will panic if they saw him using the Future Force," Cerberus added.

The boy frowned, "As long as this Variable Cord isn't holding back, their victory is assured."

His buddy gazed at Tasuku, "And I think they are expecting that dragon to hold back."

A small and strange sound came from the owner of the Buddyfight Club. When he spoke, his voice sounded a little off as if he was holding something back, "-Not bad Jackknife. Now, let the match really start.-"

The duo frowned as they watched how Tasuku would reply.

The blue haired boy gazed at Variable Cord and replied to the owner of the Buddyfight Club, "As you wish," he gazed at the golden dragon, "Variable Cord."

That dragon looked at the boy.

"I saw your mouth moving and your little grunt of pain," Tasuku pointed at the dragon, "You aren't a good puppeteer."

The golden dragon attacked Jackknife who avoided his claws, "As I expected from you Tasuku. Your buddy isn't even surprised. I'm sure you heard people talking often when they are in pain."

"We ended up in many battles," Jackknife replied. He pointed his claw at the dragon, "Besides, something was off when the owner was suddenly gone."

The other dragon let out a large grin, "Anyway. Let's continue this battle, shall we?"

Rouga and Cerberus knew that their mission was completed now. They found out who the owner really way for the cop. However, there was something they didn't like in that victory.

"He just gave it up like that," the boy commented.

"I don't like this. When you discard something, you keep it a secret, you have a reason for that. Or don't anymore," his buddy added his thought.

Jackknife avoided more beam coming at him from the golden dragon and a few close calls. He flew as high as he could while avoiding the attacks. He knew that the other dragon wasn't holding back anymore. Suddenly, the other dragon stopped attacking him. He gave one quick gaze back and the dragon was gone, "What?"

Variable Cord said, "Behind you," and when Jackknife gazed at him, he punched the dragon and sent him towards the ground.

Jackknife managed to regain his balance and avoided crashing on the ground, turning around and landing on his feet. He slid on the ground as he stopped himself.

The golden dragon fired a beam at him and had knew the other dragon had no chance to avoid it.

Tasuku used a spell, "Earth Barrier!" and the barrier appeared and protected his buddy.

The blue barrier with a golden star resisted the powerful beam and disappeared once the attack was done.

The green dragon took his chance to fly once again and built momentum. He stopped when Variable Cord appeared in front of him and avoided the claws at the last second. He avoided the tail coming at him and flew around the large dragon.

Jackknife grunted at how quick that dragon was. He just disappeared out of his face in the split of a second. It was just unnatural.

Tasuku grew nervous as the battle progressed. He saw how their power was different and how the golden dragon was slowly dominating his buddy. He tried finding a way to fight back against that dragon but his mind was blank. That dragon just suddenly disappeared from time to time to attack his buddy by surprise, _there is something else going on with Variable Cord. He is doing something to just go really fast but what? What is he doing? _He tried searching for a way or a spell to counter that dragon but nothing appeared in his mind.

Jackknife reflexes were quick enough to avoid most of the attack of the other dragon but a few of them were either too close or scratched his green scales. He was incapable of taking the offensive. The other dragon never slowed down, even with the wound on his shoulder.

The golden dragon appeared near the dragon again, claws ready to cut him down when another barrier stopped his attack. The barrier cracked under the impact and the boy painfully grumbled.

"Jack. I have to use it," the boy warned his buddy.

Jackknife wasn't certain if it was a good idea but with their current predicament, that was the best solution they had. They have to go all out and defeat that dragon if they wanted to stop all of this and saved the Omni Lord, "Do it Tasuku!"

"Let's go with the Future Force!" the boy declared as his blue hair went longer. He grew his next card, ready to finish this buddyfight in one hit.

Rouga watched this and was taken aback by the ability of the boy, "So this is what was used to defeat my friend."

"And Azi Dahaka," the three-headed wolf commented. He frowned when the other dragon didn't seem surprised, "And Variable Cord isn't reacting to it. Was he expecting it?"

"Maybe he saw worse. We know nothing of that dragon," his buddy replied.

As for the rest of the crowed, they didn't know what it was but felt the power coming from the boy. None of them said anything and were both in awe and fear of the blue haired boy.

Tasuku noticed the lack of reaction but didn't mind it. He only wanted one of the two results with it. Either defeat Variable Cord with his Impact Card or weakening him enough for his buddy to end this battle. They had bigger threat to deal with than an owner of the Buddyfight Club, "Impact Card! Gargantua Punisher!"

A giant dragon hand appeared form the sky as it pierced the ground. The hand looked like it was made of rock. It dragged out a giant sword and they could feel the power coming out of it.

The golden dragon faced the power and was ready to do anything he could to resist it. He hid a small smirk as he thought, _everything according to my prognostic. I forced you two to use your best card... Quite literally._

Rouga and his buddy covered themselves as the power of the impact card was unleashed. They weren't the only one as everyone did the same.

The simple appearance of that impact card scared everyone.

"This will scare them for a while!" the boy commented.

"And won't come here if they knew Tasuku is here to arrest them!"

_And I want to awaken the Future Force, _the boy thought but was uncertain of the possibility.

The giant draconic hand aimed at Variable Cord, ready to annihilate the monster into submission.

The golden dragon crossed his arms and felt the impact gravely. Something began to shine on his chest as he fought back against the power of the boy. He painfully grumbled as he began to drop by the power of the boy, _this is… much stronger than anticipated! This… power! It is needed! _"Victory shall be mine Tasuku!" The dragon got over excited and began to yell as he fought back.

Jackknife remained close to his buddy, ready to grab him when he reached his limits. The green dragon saw blood coming out of the arms of the golden dragon. It was as if a small fountain was opened at the arm section of that monster.

Eventually, Tasuku began to give a few signs of weakness and his arm lowered.

Their adversary wasn't giving in but felt the power of the impact. No matter how much confident he was.

"Tasuku now!" his buddy ordered.

The boy ended the impact card and put it in his core gadget.

Jackknife charged at a perfect timing. The effect of the impact was gone and the dragon was besides the golden one. He readied his blade to finish the other dragon. He remained cautious in his upcoming assault. He won't underestimate that Star Dragon.

Variable Cord turned his head and saw the green dragon approaching him. He noticed that his guard was up for anything he might try,_ but you aren't expecting this_, he chuckled at that thought.

Jackknife tried to impale the dragon who jumped at the last second.

The golden dragon flipped in the air and when he was upside down in mid-air, his claw approached the next of the green dragon and grabbed a white wire in the armor that connected to his fleshy body. He cut it with his fang and landed back on his feet, _"It's over."_

Tasuku's buddy painfully grunted as he lost control of his body and crashed against the wall and slid on the ground. He tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Jack!" the boy yelled. He tried to go to him but suddenly had a moment of weakness because of the Impact Card, _why now? _He landed on the ground and watched the golden dragon with a small grin.

"I win this buddyfight Tasuku. You impressed me," his tone sounded more kind suddenly and made the boy nervous, "I haven't told you my name and title yet. I am Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord."

"W-what?" the boy and his buddy yelled.

"That's right. I was the Omni Lord all along," he waved at them with a small smile.

"W-why did you do all of this?" the boy yelled.

"When I learned that your buddy became a Star Dragon. I was a little concerned. After all, those modifications can cause some sudden problem as you see. One little detail and your buddy is barely capable of moving," he pointed his claw at the green dragon who seemed to spasm, "It was better this way than in an actual battle against one of his servants, am I right?"

The boy didn't like the way the Omni Lord was explaining things to him.

Cerberus explained what he heard with his better ears. Meanwhile, his buddy was giving the signal to the cops and the buddy cops to act right now. He said what he learned and what happened.

Jackknife tried to see what was going on but his vision was getting fogy. He had trouble seeing anything. He could see a shape of gold near him while he could barely recognise his buddy. He felt his back sparkled and winced in pain. The dragon wanted to stand up, approached his buddy and reassuring him. He felt that the boy was beginning to panic.

The golden dragon approached the other dragon and continued talking, "You might wonder why I was underground, working as a Buddyfight Club. The answer is simple. Monsters and humans carve for battle and I provide it. There is nothing official, except for that tournament. Why an Omni Lord too? But that is just to observe things from where Yamigedo would never expect me to be. Anyway, there are many things to do but first, your buddy needs help," he approached the green dragon.

"Stay away from Jack!" Tasuku yelled as he tried to stand up and fall.

"He needs help and your world cannot provide it. I will bring him to Star Dragon World and check what is wrong," the dragon let out a small smirk that made the boy strongly uneasy. He gently grabbed the green dragon and lifted him on the palm of his hands. The golden dragon gazed at the boy, "Don't worry. No one will hurt him."

A gate of light appeared over the golden dragon. The Omni Lord began to float towards it, ready to go to Star Dragon World.

However, Tasuku already knew that something wasn't right in this picture. No one could just go to another world anywhere they want and there was nothing for that to happen over there, "Jack!"

"T-Tasuku," the dragon was weakly saying. The green dragon eye had less light in it. He grumbled as he tried to say something or do something. His body was getting weaker and weaker, _Am I dying? I… I can't! _"Tasuku," the dragon used all his strength to yell, "I will be back Tasuku!"

The dragons went through the gate.

"Jack! Jack!" the boy yelled. The gate was gone and the boy was shivering. As he felt on his knees, he heard the sound of the Buddy Police Forces and the Police Forces storming in. He knew that they entered inside the building. The boy ignored that. He was just panting and looking at the air, _Jack… That dragon prophecy was right… I am separated from you. Jack, _he sobbed and tears felt from his eyes.

"Tasuku!" someone said. He raised his eyes and saw Takihara coming by his side, "Are you alright? Did someone attack you?"

"Jack… Variable Cord… took him away," he sobbed.

The man hugged him and said nothing else.

"I… I lost him again," the blue haired boy sobbed.

"We were too late. I'm… I'm so sorry," the man replied.

"He… he warned me it would happen and I couldn't stop it."

Meanwhile, the Police and the Buddy Police continued with the arrestations and gathering the information's. The day slowly came to an end. Tasuku heart was wounded.

* * *

After everything that went down and the information was given to Commander I and Count Dawn, Tasuku went home. Takihara drove him home and the boy explained a little more how he knew what happened.

The boy felt weak as he walked inside his house. His eyes went around. He was alone. His buddy was gone. The presence of the dragon was absent. Last ywar, Demios was with him and prevented the boy to feel that way. He was so alone. He wanted to call Gao but his friend was going somewhere and didn't have his cellphone.

He sat alone on the couch and sobbed quietly, "Jack," he cleaned his eyes and began to feel the weight on his shoulder. His buddy was taken away and couldn't do anything. The boy still had trouble to understand what happened back there.

He felt weak and on his own. His cellphone rang once and the boy picked it up. He saw a message from Takihara, "What does he want?" he opened the message and read it.

It's not over Tasuku. You said that it was a prophecy that you two would be separated. It was all that it said. Nothing more. Then you cannot give up just like when your buddy never gave up on you. You have to fight back and take your buddy back!

There was more encouragement from the man.

Once he read everything, he cleaned his face. He read it many more times and the other messages he got from his friends and other coworkers. He read everything and the weight felt less heavy because of his friends.

_I am not alone, _he was still sad but he had some resolve on his face, "You are right Takihara. Jackknife did everything to be back with me. He endured so many things," he sobbed as more tears came out. He was still a child. Even so, he wouldn't give up, "I can't give up. I know you are still alive Jack. I will find you and I will save you. Hang in there. We will be together once again."

He then took time to reply to everyone with a short message and a smile at the end, Thank you everyone. I'm feeling a little better.

He gazed outside the window and told himself that he couldn't give up. He had to continue.

* * *

Count Dawn thought back on the explanation given by Tasuku before he left. He grabbed his beard and had many questions without answers. The only one who had it was gone. He did contact Star Dragon World and Variable Cord wasn't there with Jackknife, "What are you up too?" he wondered. He sighed and focused on finding the other Omni Lords and dealing with Yamigedo. The monster wasn't certain when Yamigedo would come back or why he was inactive for now.

* * *

Gao's family were inside the car of a train as they checked on the tickets offered by Kyoya. Their buddies were with them. Only Hanae didn't come with them. She stayed home to watch over everything and taking care of the rest for Tenbu's funeral. His parents did hesitate to leave as not everything was ready but Hanae told them that she did and dealt with death more times than them.

Gao watched outside and saw the woods starting to get dense, "I hope this will help us," he whispered.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

Another sad ending for an episode but Tasuku remains strong. He is going the Jackknife path of the previous season. Jackknife will only be saved in the next Act, so he will need a new buddy.

Next: Joker, Guardian Of Secrets.

Gao and his family will go somewhere else and meet a friend they didn't meet for a year.

After this, we will have a few episodes with the other characters with one about Tasuku in the early middle of them.


	15. Episode 15: Joker, Guardian Of Secrets

The Mikado family and the dragons, wearing luggage and backpack climbed off the train that leaded them near a forest. The six searched for the place they should go now. It was still early in the morning and the light was lightly shining right now.

"Kyoya told me that it was a Boarding House near the forest," Gao resumed what the older boy told him.

"It must be nearby. We just have to look for it," his father replied.

The six began searching around for the place where she would stay for a week. As they searched, Drum felt something warmer on his back. He checked his backpack, adapted for his SD form and took out what was suddenly warmer. It was the Omni Emblem that began shining some light for some unknown reason. The dragon lightly twitched his head on the side as he wondered what was going on, "Why is it shining now?" he sighed.

He did read the journal of Tenbu in the train but it was the earlier years. He remembered it was before he became one of the founders of the Omni Lords. The old dragon was pretty much the same in his youth, chasing after cute female dragons while enraging his family as he refused to search for a mate. Tenbu was a Don Juan until the end. He put the emblem back in the backpack, trying to image it was the warm love of the deceased dragon.

"I found it!" Hanako said as she waved at them.

The others joined her and saw the building made of woods just a little in the forest. It was a two-floor house big enough to have rooms for everyone, if it had enough chambers of course.

"Let's go," Suzumi said as she took the lead with her husband.

They reached the entrance and knocked the door.

A window was opened near the door and heard a familiar voice saying, "It must be the guests."

"I'll welcome them in," another familiar voice replied.

Gao lips was lightly shaking, "Don't tell me."

The door opened and a boy said, "Welcome in."

The boy had peach skin, short blue hair with violet eyes. He wore matching pants and a long-sleeved jacket of light blue and darker blue. He saw them and gasped, "B- Gao!" the boy happily hugged his friend, "You're here!"

"Gao?" the other familiar voice asked.

The monster had blue ice skin covering all of his body and some minimal gray armor over his crotch and his legs. His wings looked like some material used and attached on his back. He had two icy spikes on his head. On the back of his head, he had a blue and black vine with the same form as his tail. He was the size of an adult human, "I'm glad to see all of you again."

Hanako lightly giggled when she noticed that the ice monster wore a while apron with a few cute flowers on it. It was definitely not going well with his appearance.

"It was the only one the right size," the ice monster defensively replied.

"What are you doing here?" Gao asked.

"This is where we moved after we left in the train," the blue-haired boy briefly resumed as he invited everyone inside, "But why did you come here? Someone said that it was to cheer you up about something."

Takashi replied, "It is. Tenbu left us."

The face of Kiri paled at the news and nodded in understanding. Joker eyes turned black as he heard those words, understanding why his buddy cried a few days ago.

As the family settled in and dropped their luggage, Halberd explained what happened and what they knew so far. The two listened to the news and gasped when they heard about Yamigedo.

Halberd did notice that Joker wasn't surprised but with his kind of face, what the ice monster was feeling was uncertain.

* * *

**Episode 15: Joker, Guardian Of Secrets**

When everything had been settled for the family, Kiri brought them some refreshments while his buddy was absent. As they talked more about what happened, they couldn't help but feel some cold wind on their side.

"I'm really sorry for the news," the boy said as he sat down with them, "I had a bad feeling for a few days but… I didn't know it was something like that."

"Yeah. Kyoya told us to come here and clear our heads and feelings," Gao replied.

"I'm surprised he does that. I mean, after last year," the boy looked down as some painful memories came back. Especially what he did to his buddy back then.

Suzumi finished drinking her beverage and said, "Mom is finishing the last touches for Tenbu's funeral. It sure is quiet without him around."

"Yeah. Every morning he tried to hit on you," Halberd said as he thought back.

"He never let that up," the man grumbled.

"I'm sure he knew he had no chance but did it anyway," his wife replied. She slapped her hands, "Anyway. We shouldn't mop too much about the past. We have to enjoy our time here. We cannot stay down forever."

"With this Yamigedo still around," Kiri whispered.

"Where's Joker?" Hanako asked.

"He is bringing something to eat," the boy grabbed his jaw, "But he is really taking his time."

Joker came at that moment, "Sorry. Sorry. It is hard to open anything with those freezing blades. Am I right?"

Kiri giggled and apologised for that.

Halberd gazed at the other monster and saw that his mood was back to normal, _did he really have problem? _He gazed at the arms, _surely. _He put that aside. He knew enough about Joker that he had nothing evil to hide. He had to focus on helping the family recover little by little of the loss.

The frozen monster brought a small cake for the family, "And let's cut this out."

His buddy was nervous, "Euh. Joker."

"I practice long enough!" and with quick slashed, he cut the cake.

He was pretty quickly as it looked like the monster did nothing, until it split into six parts of different size, "See. Nothing bad happened," he proudly said.

"Why were you nervous Kiri?" Drum asked as he grabbed his pieces and ate it. Eyes shining at the wonderful taste.

"Well…"

* * *

**Last Week**

Joker came with a small cake for three young women in their early twenties, "And here is your carrot cake. Let me cut it for you."

"N-no thanks," one said.

"Do not worry. My arms are cleaned than a knife," he prepared to swing it.

"Joker," Kiri warned his buddy since they refused.

He quickly cut the cake and just like before, it took a second before it split in three parts. However, the woman who refused has her clothes ripped off, only having her bra and undies. The red eyes of the monster was smaller than a dot.

The victim of the incident yelled furiously and gave a powerful slap, "You pervert!"

A loud sound of something breaking resonated in the boarding house. Kiri checked on his buddy whose head was stuck in the wall.

* * *

**Present time**

Kiri showed the roughly patched up wall where the head of the monster was stuck, "And that's why you can feel the wind inside when it blows from that direction."

They all gazed at the ice monster who chuckled nervously, "It was an accident. I wasn't on purpose! I swear!"

"Dad wasn't happy about that. We have to wait for a while longer before the wall is rightfully fixed."

Takashi sighed, "It would have been way worse if it was my wife. I'm not sure Joker would have survived her wrath."

And the red dragon by the side of Gao had flashback of the time Suzumi attacked him, _I didn't bury that memory deep enough, _the dragon thought before sighting.

The ice monster took some distance from the woman, "D-don't worry! I didn't cause any accident this time! It wasn't on purpose!"

"You already said that Joker," Halberd replied.

"I have to say it again," he pointed at Suzumi who started emitting a dark aura from her body.

Kiri went to his rescue, "Anyway. You can do anything you want this week. If there is anything, you can ask me."

"We have many other things to catch up," his friend Gao said as he stood up, "I want to know what happened while you were here."

"Go on. You have a lot to catch up to do," his mother added as she gazed at Halberd.

"I have also my own things to do while here," Hanako's buddy stood up and waved at them, "We will go outside for now."

Hanako followed them, knowing what was in her buddy's mind. Suzumi took the lead and only Gao, Drum and Takashi were still with Kiri and Joker.

The ice monster sighed in relief, "I was afraid that I would cause another hole in the living room," he looked at Drum and Gao, "I'm once again sorry for your loss. Maybe you want to drink something Drum?"

"I'm still minor," the red dragon replied.

The monster chuckled nervously, "I sure just freeze this conversation with awkwardness. Anyway… I'll leave you with Kiri then," he walked away, hiding a chair and falling on the ground. He quickly stood up and put the chair back where it was with his tails and walked away.

"What's going on with him?" Gao asked.

"I don't know. He never was clumsy before," his friend replied.

They talked a little more about what was happening to Joker before they began catching up with everything that happened since they last met.

* * *

Suzumi, her daughter and the red dragon walked in the woods and when they reached a small open field, they stopped there. The woman turned around and said, "Are you certain this is what you want to do? Once we begin, I will not hold back on you. You aren't my son but a dragon."

Halberd nodded and took his real form, "I know Miss Suzumi. I have to become stronger if I want to protect Hanako and everyone else. I do not want anyone to die when I can do something about it. I refuse to stay or feel powerless against Yamigedo and his demons."

"Put your weapons aside. I'll begin to show you everything I know," she replied.

"Be careful Halberd," Hanako said.

"Do not worry. I'm tough and I'll get tougher," the red dragon replied as he put his halberd and shield on the ground. He took off his breastplate and the two face each other's.

"From now on, you call me Sensei when we train together Halberd."

"Yes Sensei," the dragon replied.

"What I will teach you might not always be useful, depending on your enemy. You must be ready for anything and adapt to the situation," she began to explain, "Our fighting style isn't one made to attack people. We have a few offensive techniques, but it is mostly to defend yourself or to counter attack against anything coming at you. I don't think it will work on Yamigedo on his gigantic size but you can surely do it against his demons," she was in her battle stance.

"Yes Sensei!"

"Show me what you can do without your weapons first," she told him.

The dragon came and they began a fist fight. Despite being a human, Suzumi managed to avoid any attacks coming at her and when she countered, the red dragon blocked the upcoming attack. The battle continued for a short time, before the woman suddenly blocked a punch and grabbed the wrist of the dragon and threw him on the ground.

Halberd painfully grumbled as his wings felt sore, "That was a big strike," he grumbled as he stood up. He gasped when he saw her severe glare, "S-sensei!"

The woman nodded, "What I did was simply using your strength against yourself. It is a basic technique that my ancestors learned when they traveled long ago. We fight to protect those in needs and it doesn't mean that we kill our enemies."

He nodded as it corresponded to how he preferred fighting. He didn't mind killing his enemies but it was always in the name of protecting the others.

"Again!"

The two continued fighting while the young girl watched the two fighting. Halberd always ended up on the ground. It repeated for a while and the red dragon never figured out how to avoid ending up that way. It was always unexpected and when the woman wanted to do it.

The last time he was sent on the ground, Suzumi panted and replied, "That is enough practice for now. You are already a strong fighter and I will teach you the first technique our family developed over the centuries," she helped him stand up.

"Thank you, Sensei."

"You can do it Halberd!"

The red dragon nodded with a smile at the encouragement that the young girl was giving him.

Suzumi smiled, "I know you can protect my daughter Halberd. Just don't let your guard down. I wasn't going all out on you."

"I know Sensei."

And the woman began to taught her first technique for the red dragon to utilise when in need.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiri explained a little of his life in the boarding house, "I help dad with the visitors and cleaning the place. Joker does most of the job since I still have to study."

"How does he do that without hands? I mean those kinds of hands," the red dragon showed his fingers.

The boy raised his shoulders, not knowing how his buddy pulled something like that.

Gao asked, "And which school you go?"

"It's homeschooled now. There isn't one close to here and dad prefer that I study in home. Don't worry, my grades are still good," Kiri resumed his school life at home.

"I bet your grades are above Gao's," Drum commented.

"Drum!" Gao blushed when that was brought up.

The three chuckled while Takashi left them on their own, going to take some fresh air.

"I'm glad you are happy here Kiri," his friend commented.

"Of course. Even if I moved here, I always get your text messages and Joker is with me," the blue haired boy commented.

"I'm glad you have a buddy who stick with you," the red dragon commented.

"He's like you. I'm sure you'll stick with Gao as long as you can."

"Maybe not forever. I have to take my father's place one day," Drum let out a small smile as he confidently added, "But that's still far away! I'll always be his buddy until then."

The black-haired boy never thought about the day his buddy might left. That was quickly pushed aside, certain it was still far away. The Sun Fighter was a little nervous of losing Drum against Yamigedo, _just like Tenbu, _he fought against that darker thought when he saw his buddy smiling with confidence, _it won't happen._

"That's pretty much what-" Kiri was interrupted when the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake?" Drum asked as he looked around.

"Get under the table!" Gao's friend said.

They went under the table and waited for the earthquake to stop. It wasn't a big one but it was enough to interrupt their conversations.

Drum did say, "I didn't even feel anything before it comes."

It quickly calmed down. The three sighed in relief. Nothing was broken during the short earthquake.

"What did you say?" Kiri asked curiously.

"My buddy can feel it when an earthquake might come. Dragons have powerful instinct and knows in advance when one might come," Gao explained.

"I just feel it when it's about to come. The little vibration that comes before the big one," the red dragon concluded.

Kiri noticed something on the ground. He pointed at the red jewel, "What is that?"

Drum saw it and quickly grabbed back the Omni Lord Emblem and hugged it.

"That's the Emblem of the Fifth Omni Lord. It belonged to Tenbu and gave it to Drum before he passed away," the Mighty Sun Fighter explained.

The sour mood came back for the two.

"It looks a little familiar somehow," Kiri whispered, _why did I whisper? _He wondered that.

Close to them, Joker noticed the jewel and grew nervous. He was hiding near the door and observed them, hiding in the shadows of the other room. He played with his blade nervously, "It's… coming," he lowered his head, "Not now. Too soon. It's too soon. I won't let it happen," he saw his buddy continuing to converse with his friends and saw them smiling. The ice monster let out with a sad voice, "Kiri," before walking away.

* * *

Lunch time came and the family was ready to eat their meal. Drum noticed the many bruises on the other dragon and asked, "What happened to you?"

Halberd winced as he gazed at the side. He eventually answered, "I am training with Suzumi. She is not holding back."

"Why are you training with mom?" the boy asked.

"He wants to become stronger. With everything that happened, Halberd told me that he wants to make sure that no one else is… left behind. So, I'm teaching him the Mikado style," she let out a small smile, but her eyes were sad as she thought back of the old dragon who left the living world.

"How do you think about this place so far?" Takashi asked.

Gao's buddy replied, "We didn't really look around but it's good to see our friends."

"Kiri is doing great here. I'm glad Joker is with him or it might have been lonely for him."

"It would have been," Kiri said as he brought their lunch with Joker behind them, "I'm really happy he is with me."

"And I'm happy to be with you too Kiri," the buddy replied.

The boy looked at his friend and said, "I'm glad that you all like it here. It is a very nice and relaxing place days and nights."

Suzumi noted something, "It is nice but less when we felt that earthquake."

"It is frequent here but it only lasted a few minutes. We pretty much have one per week. It's not that big," the boy replied.

"Frequent? We only have a few in Tokyo in a year," Takashi noted.

The blue haired boy was a little confused at the reply, "It does happen that often here. I don't know why you don't feel it. Maybe we are just that far away," he guessed.

"That's pretty much it," the ice monster agreed with his buddy, nodding a few times.

Drum grumbled as he remembered that he couldn't feel it before it came.

"I didn't notice any signs of an upcoming earthquake. We dragons are usually sensible at this," Halberd noted.

"I remember once when he took his real form and took me in the air," Hanako started, "There was nothing and looked very worried. Then we got one."

"It wasn't a small one," the dragon recalled. He looked at the boy, "If we cannot feel them, it might not be natural Kiri."

Joker red eyes shined brighter for a second, before quickly returning to normal. No one noticed that as they all looked at Kiri.

The boy thought about it and grumbled, "M-maybe. Now that I really think about it, it only started a month or two ago. I don't know why thought."

_Maybe when Yamigedo came back, _Drum wondered as he gazed a quick gaze at the Omni Lord Emblem,_ Naw. We don't know how long he was back._

"I don't think it is trouble. I don't feel like checking out what is going on under the Earth," Gao admitted.

His buddy nodded, "I don't really feel like it either. Still thinking about Grandpa Tenbu."

Joker slapped his blades together, "Then let's enjoy our meal! If there was any trouble, I would already taken care of it. I won't let anyone hurt my buddy. If anyone tries, I will freeeeeeeeeze them in fear!" he expended his wings as made his declaration, sprinkled with an ice pun in it.

Kiri chuckled.

"You're right. I have to get my energy back and return to my training," Halberd said as he quickly devoured his meal. He gulped before adding, "Not the freeze part."

Drum and Gao also ate with more appetite. None of them noticed how hungry they were.

Suzumi and Takashi smiled when the two had more appetite than before. Drum didn't completely recover it but was eating more heartily. As for their youngest child, she was eating like before. The parents were reassured and certain that going here was a good idea. A change of scenery was what they needed to begin recovering from the lost of a member of the family.

Everyone ate together while having a casual conversation together. They simply talked about everything and nothing. No heavy stuff was allowed during that time. Once everyone finished eating, they returned to their occupations.

Kiri and his buddy stayed behind and cleaned the kitchen.

"You are much more cheerful than before Kiri," the monster commented joyfully as he helped the best way he could with his limited limbs and his tails.

"Of course. I haven't seen Gao for a year," his smile disappeared, "I wouldn't want it because of Tenbu's death. I didn't know something that big was going on," he sighed.

"They didn't say anything in the news. Thought I remember a few stuffs going on," the ice monster thought back.

"Like the school that got frozen by an evil monster or the hostage situation at the museum," the boy thought back. He wondered if it was about that Yamigedo, "You think it has something to do with this Great Fiend?"

Joker raised his shoulders, "Who knows? I'm certain Gao knows but I suggest we don't ask too much about it. We shouldn't bring back some bad memories they still had. They will talk about it on their own," he chuckled, "They are here for a week. Why don't you go with Gao outside? I'll handle the rest."

"I have to help you. We have to clean the dishes, not destroy them and having to buy more," Kiri replied with a small smile.

The ice monster realised it and nervously chuckled, "Right. We don't want your father to give me the cold shoulder once again. It will freeze me a little too much."

"It won't be too long. Besides, Gao said he would just walk in the forest, not too deep. If they are lost, Drum can just fly in the air with his drill or Halberd can find them," the boy answered.

The two gazed outside and heard a dragon painfully screamed. They both knew it was Halberd training that started once again.

"Should we close the window?"

"No Joker. It's a nice day today," he replied.

"The weather report said that a heatstroke will begin tomorrow. We won't be hit here until a few days. I'll have to get ready and avoid to melt by that heat and keeping everyone cool too," he crossed his arms, playing the other way kind of cool.

"With your apron?"

The monster whined, "I hate that apron."

* * *

Gao and Drum, in his real form walked in the woods. They could hear the insects and the birds making many kinds of noises. They didn't go deep in it as they wouldn't want to get lost in there. The red dragon didn't bring his drill. Being in the wild like that helped ease their mind of the worries and the pain they held felt lighter. Both moods increased, away from the big city.

They weren't sure if they just pushed it aside and temporary forgot it or just started to get over it. Tenbu journal had been encouraging for the family.

"It's been a long time since I just strolled around in my real form. I won't bother anyone like this until we are back," the dragon stretched his limps.

"It's strange to be the small one," the boy admitted with a small smile.

Drum looked at the Omni Lord he held in his hand, "Gao… Do you think- Naw. I know your answer already," he let out a small smile and closed his eyes, ignoring the confused boy. He stopped and asked instead, "It's good to see Kiri and Joker again. I can't believe we would find them here."

"Me too," Gao chuckled joyfully. He let aside the question the dragon left behind. He also stopped and turned around, "We wouldn't have seen him again if it wasn't from Kyoya."

"Yeah. We will have to th- th… Thanks him when we come back," Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIV had trouble saying thanks when it came to Kyoya. He crossed his arms, "We sure are lucky," he smiled once again, "Let's keep it up."

"Sure," his friend replied.

They kept marching in the forest. The light became rarer as time passed. They eventually stopped and the dragon relaxed against a large tree, "It feels a little like home when I'm here."

"Did your father made you train here?" the boy wondered.

"You can bet my tail he did. He trained me to survive on my own. It was some nice moment when he wasn't on my back. Surviving in the woods was, as you say, vacations. I enjoy that time… When I got the hang of it and didn't end up starving for a few days. Every time I failed, Dad always said: 'You have to know how to survive on your own. If you can't, how can the other dragons believe you can rule our world to a better future.' He repeated that a few times. Still remember it."

"I kinda agree. I didn't really learn about that. I'm busy at school and I don't feel doing that after it," the boy sighed.

"We were busy with the Buddy Police Force," the dragon grumbled. He thought about it and snapped his finger, "Gao. Want me to show you a bit of what dad taught me? We can do that while we are here."

His partner answered, "Of course."

"And the first thing dad taught me was to find out which bugs is edible and which one is not!" Drum chuckled loudly as he remembered that. He failed to notice the face of the human turning green and making a few weird sounds.

The dragon had a nice time showing the boy a few of his survival knowledges while the human was regretting to learn that element. It was worse when the dragon tasted a few bugs he caught and showed him which one were safe and which one weren't. Drum made sure that it was the one that was safe for human consumption. Because most of the bugs the dragon found was edible, as they never had a dragon as a predator.

Nature didn't evolve to deal against dragon on Earth.

* * *

The day was slowly coming to an end and the training between Suzumi and Halberd would conclude soon.

Halberd had his body covered with bruises but was still ready to continue the training. Miss Suzumi didn't hold back for even a little against the dragon, knowing he would need to learn everything quickly and efficiently. Also, a dragon can endure much more than a normal human, so it balanced up itself.

His master was waving her hand at him, "Taking hits is something you are good at but this won't be enough against Yamigedo and his demons. You have to master our family's techniques."

"I am not perfectly made for this kind of battle. I am more of the brute strength type," he showed his muscles to prove his point.

"I know, but it won't be enough. I'm sure most of them are extremely powerful in their own ways. If you want a chance to win, you have to turn their own strength against them. I've showed it to you more than enough."

The red dragon nodded and was ready to use a counter attack. He watched the technique Suzumi used on him many times and tried to replicate it. He was a little clumsy when he tried to copied it but it was passable. Which none of the two was satisfied with.

They repeated the process many times and eventually, it started to get to dark to continue.

"This shall be enough for today. It's starting to get late," she said at the end.

The pain of the dragon lightly subsided when his buddy used a healing spell on him. The red warrior nodded at the woman, "I shall not fail you."

"Tomorrow, we will really focus on our fighting style. I see enough where you have to practice Halberd. You are a better student than my son," she admitted with a small chuckled.

"I am sure he had less trouble."

"Yes. But he had less motivation, until his big brother gave him some and when… he passed away," the mother sighed and gazed down, remembering too well the recent loss and her older son.

"It is tough to lose someone precious to you. I did lose my mother at a young age," the dragon admitted as he gazed at the red sky.

"That's life. It's worse when you lose your children before you. He had so much to look forward but… It will never come."

"Instead, he passed it to Gao and Hanako. Both of your children grew pretty well."

"Of course, Halberd," Hanako hugged the leg of the dragon, "Big bro was always watching us and even now."

Suzumi chuckled and took the lead, "Let's go back before it really gets too dark."

The three returned to the Boarding House.

* * *

Takashi waited for everyone to come back and noticed his son with a pale green face while his buddy, back in his SD form, had a satisfied smile, "What happened?"

"I showed my buddy how to survive in the woods. I taught him every bug he can eat and which one he shouldn't," he raised his claw and waved it, "And also how to use the plants to create some quick bandages or medicines. That didn't go well since I knew little about it. I just showed him how to use some plants to made bandages like theses," he showed an improvised bandage, which made the man wondered how he made that up.

"The bugs…" Gao mind didn't get over that one.

"Did he taste some?" Takashi asked.

"No. It's just to show him if he ended up lost in the woods. It might come handy one day. Bugs doesn't taste good but when you really need to eat something, this is the best option," the dragon admitted.

"When my wife come back, don't comment on this. We want to keep our appetite," the man replied.

"Hum? Sure," Drum didn't notice why he would say such a thing.

Suzumi, Hanako and Halberd came next.

"How did the training go?" Gao asked, _pushed the bug thing far away from your mind as possible._

"I am beginning to learn some of your family fighting style. It is strange to learn to fight defensively like that. I always learn to charge and never let your enemy recover their breath, in most situations," the red dragon commented.

They talked a little more as they went in the dining room.

The table was put and diner was almost ready. Kiri nodded at them as he said, "It's almost ready. Just take a seat."

They did as ask and when the blue haired boy and his buddy came to eat with them, they all talked of their day and what happened. Drum avoided bringing up the bug eating stuff while Gao recovered from that learning experience. They joyfully ate their diner and eventually decided to go to sleep. Everyone was feeling tired of their day.

Gao stayed up for a little longer with his buddy and continued talking with Kiri. They helped him and Joker to clean up the dishes. Kiri tried to refuse but their insisted to help them while talking.

After another hour, the two went to sleep, just like Kiri and his buddy. The family slept on the first floor of the Boarding House while Kiri and his buddy rested in the ground floor.

For a long time, the entire family had a peaceful sleep. None of them were invaded by nightmares or reviving the lost of Tenbu in their dreams.

* * *

Gao felt something pocking his cheek for a while but didn't woke up. What was poking the boy was the tail of his buddy which waved with some excitement.

Drum slept the wrong way on the bed and rolled on himself a few times, holding the Omni Lord Emblem against his chest.

"Come on," he whispered. His tail suddenly whipped the face of the human.

Goa gasped and woke up. He gazed at his buddy and grumbled, "Thanks. Now I'm up," he grumbled. He decided to not do the same, knowing it was an accident.

"Tenbu," the red dragon grumbled, "That's not the right way," his tail waved.

_Guess he has a good dream about Tenbu, _the Sun Fighter lips went down as he thought of the old dragon but didn't let that waste the night.

He walked outside of his chamber and went to the bathroom. Once it was over, he walked outside and heard someone talking. He didn't clearly hear who it was but the boy was curious. The voice was familiar. He quietly walked, making sure not to wake up anyone. He gazed down and saw a strange light going on. The boy curiosity was hook for good and he had to know what was going on. He decided to quietly climb down the stairs. The voice became clearer and Gao could already guess who it was, _Kiri? Why are you up?_

"Everything is okay dad," the voice of his friend said.

The boy saw that the light came from the kitchen room and slowly walked towards it. He was close to it and took a peek at what was going on inside. He saw his friend Kiri talking to someone else. He carefully observed the one he was talking with. He saw it was the source of light.

"Sure dad. Everything is doing great. Gao is here and it's been a long time. I was surprised he came here," Kiri said. He chuckled, "It's summer vacation dad. I'll do my homework when they'll leave next week. It's been a long time since I have a friend here dad."

Gao saw that he spoke to something in the light. It was a silhouette of someone in the light. He couldn't see who it was but it was supernatural. _Kiri, _the boy thought he needed help. He was about to go help when he felt something cold on his neck.

A blue blade was on his throat. He recognised it and nervously looked at the side.

"Freeeeze." Joker said, not wearing the apron anymore, "Not a word. Back away with me," the voice of the usual cheerful monster was suddenly cold, not as a pun, but filled with hostility. He sounded like he was ready to murder the boy at any moment.

Gao was nervous and decided to do as the monster ordered. He slowly walked away while the ice scythe of the monster was still there.

"What are you doing to my son?" the voice of his father grunted as he glared at the monster.

The ice monster gazed at the man who had his arms crossed. He was ready to destroy the monster if needed.

The red eyes of the monster paled as he gazed at the side. He seemed to realise what he was doing to a friend of Kiri and released the boy. He avoided looking at them and asked, "I'm so sorry Gao… I- C-Come outside… I'll explain what's going on. Just… don't say anything to anyone else. Not even Kiri," he pointed at the door.

The two humans hesitated and were defensive. They followed monster outside and walked in the woods. They could feel the breeze of the night.

"What's going on Joker?" Gao asked.

"And why were you about to kill my son?" the man grunted.

Joker waved his arms and quickly said, "I- I panicked! I just…Acted without thinking. I'll explain. There is a reason I did it… A bad one but… don't be so cold on me," a nervous chuckled came from the monster before he let an ashamed sighed. He gave them a pleading gaze and whispered, "I deserve it thought. I acted like… an old self."

That got them confused a little but they didn't know the real age of the monster.

"Why did you act that way?" Gao asked.

The ice monster looked at the humans and down. He grasped his strength and looked in their eyes. After a few seconds, he bowed down, tail on the ground and said, "Don't tell anyone what I'll tell you! I beg of you! Just please don't say anything to anyone about what I will say! Please!" he begged a few more times with desperate voice.

They were quiet for a few seconds before Gao nodded, "Of course."

"Tell us why you threatened the life of my son," his father ordered. He wouldn't let that go quickly like his son.

"Of course, of course," the monster replied. He sat down and looked at the side. He searched for the words and began talking, "Gao. What you saw was more complex than you think. Simple to explain, but difficult to comprehend. The one in the light was his father but not really at the same time. You see… The thing in the light was a manifestation of who Kiri really is. A fragment of his forgotten self. His true form. Kiri's true identity is of my master, Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. The one who my buddy saw as his father."

"An… Omni Lord," Gao whispered while his father nodded, asking the monster to continue.

"You see. When Yamigedo was a sealed, Miserea, just like Tenbu decided to stay on Earth and watch over the monster, making sure that he wouldn't threaten the world again. I wanted to follow him and protect him by his side but refused. I still remained close to him. Miserea eventually began to get curious of the habitants of this world, as their society began to build in many forms. One day, my master decided to become a human. He grew curious of your kind and how… strange you were. So many of you yet… so divided. Divided by wars, hatred, fears, love, belief, faith, culture, and many more. Yet… as my master said, you bloom more and more like the flowers of this world. How the world evolves in many forms. The Earth feels like many worlds in one place," he raised a blade and said, "Let me finish before questions please," he received a nod and continued, "When he acted as a human, he was always an adult and entered different society in the world. He went to different countries and I've always watched from afar, far away from humans' eyes. He lived in the many time periods of the world. He even met a great human named Iesus."

That didn't really tell many things for the Mikado's. It was an unknown human for them.

"An entire religion was based on him. Anyway… I digress. Eventually, when one of his human life came to an end, something different happened. Buddy monsters were present on Earth. This time, he took the name of Kiri. The form of a children. On his first day of school, he met you and since then, lived a real childhood."

"Real… childhood?" the Sun Fighter asked.

Takashi asked, "What do you mean?"

Joker explained, "Miseria never really had a childhood. Since he was a child, he was trained to become an Omni Lord. He never lived anything a child would. He never played never have fun. It was always duty. He was the apprentice of the previous Third Omni Lord. As Kiri, he could finally live a real childhood. You saw his smile. It is bright like a real child. Miseria smiles were often on the side, just to reassure you. I made him giggled a few times with my puns but it was the best I could. When he was Miseria, I was his guardian and protector. He was my master. When he is Kiri, I am his buddy. I am his friend," he looked down and his eyes became to be dull, "Kiri is happy. I want to protect this happiness. He has real friends. He saw me as a friend. We are together once again. He really lived a life. We live a life where I can make him happy. It began since he act as a human and bloom when he met you Gao, it was the best thing of his life. But it is not meant to be… Yamigedo is back and Miseria has to come back. But… But- Kiri will… Kiri. He will be gone," he sobbed as a tear came from his eyes, "He will lose his happiness."

The ice monster bowed down once gain, "That's why you mustn't tell him anything!"

Gao hesitated. He knew that they will need the power of all Omni Lords.

Takashi saw the hesitation and thought about something to help them to make a decision, "Is it dangerous to stay Kiri for now? Gao and his friends still have to find the other Omni Lords."

The monster thought about it and replied, "Kiri should be safe. As long as he isn't starting to reawake his power, he won't be found by Yamigedo or anyone else. He is just a human who can buddyfight for now. I would never put his life in danger… I'm asking you something big but… All I want is for Kiri to be happy a little longer. Truly happy. That's all that I'm asking."

He had no answer and it make the heart of ice almost at its bursting point. He didn't want his Kiri to suffer with the weight of the duty as an Omni Lord.

Gao approached the monster and put his hand on his shoulder, "Okay. As long as Kiri isn't in danger. He is our friend and I won't ask him to be sad or hurt. Just call if you need help."

"I'll respect my son wishes. We are far away from Tokyo. I don't think they will come here. Seems like it's not a place where an Omni Lord would hide," Takashi concluded.

Joker began to sobbed, happy to hear their truthful answer, "Great. My frozen heart is melting because of you. Thank you. I'm so glad you understand," he gazed at Gao and noticed something similar to his smile. Nothing came to him for now but that familiarity was there, _where did I saw that kind smile? _Something about it played with his memories. Once he was out of his thought, he realised that he hugged the two humans and let them go, "S-sorry to freeze you like that. I was overwhelmed by my emotions," he scratched his back nervously.

"N-no problem," they replied feeling a little cold.

The father tapped the back of his son, "I think we should go back to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow as a family. Can't let Suzumi break Halberd without having done something as a family."

Gao nervously chuckled. Takashi said a few things to his son and added one thing he guessed from what the ice monster revealed to them.

Joker remained outside for a few seconds, gazed at the crescent of the moon. He was worried for the future.

"Joker!" Gao said as he came back. The boy grabbed his left arm and said, "I forgot to say something."

"W-what is it?"

"There is one thing I know Joker. Is what when Miseria will come back, Kiri won't be gone. Our friend cannot just leave like that right?" the Sun Fighter wasn't asking that to be reassured. It was to reassure the monster.

_Would it be true? Or would Kiri be gone? Is Kiri a part of master Miseria or a made-up human being for an Omni Lord? _Without knowing the answer, he replied,"I hope so."

"Well I believe it," Gao concluded as he returned back inside for good this time.

_Faith hum? _The monster thought as he joined them inside.

Joker checked in the kitchen and his buddy was gone. He walked into the chamber of his buddy and saw the boy there, sleeping peacefully. The monster didn't know how long they had left until Miseria will return, but he will enjoy them to the fullest. He went in the bed of his buddy to sleep with him. He will bring the cold in the upcoming heat stroke.

He let a small smile in his mind as the boy turned around and hugged the monster, "I will always protect you Kiri."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. I hope you enjoyed it.

My first idea of Drum's dream was a dirty one and him humping a pillow but I put it aside. Gao was traumatised enough for one day.

Gao and his father now know the true identity of Kiri and Joker wants his buddy to stay as a human as long as possible.

Joker seems like a little selfish in his thought when he made the request but the main reason is to give Kiri what he never had as Miseria while watching over the boy.

As for Joker backstory, it will be explained in another episode. Because he was vastly different when he first met Miseria, when he wasn't called Joker. He still hasn't reveal all of his secrets.

Next Episode: Heat Strikes Hard. Focusing on Tetsuya and Asmodai with their more fragile relationship. Yamigedo will sent once again a demon to hunt the Omni Lords. Peace chapters are over and we add a few episodic episodes now.


	16. Episode 16: Heat Strikes Hard

The heat strike hit Tokyo hard. The city wasn't the only victim of the heat. Many humans and monsters could even taste the water in the heavy air. Most had air conditioning or even a fan to help them. Two didn't have that in the cavern where they were hiding.

Ikazuchi was sweating a lot and it was only the middle of the morning. The inside of the cavern wasn't that hot but outside, under the heavy sun, it would be agonising. The boy checked for his buddy, who wasn't anywhere. He walked towards the waterfall, "For a monster as big as him, he can be hard to find," he grumbled.

He went outside of the waterfall and checked around, "Yamigedo?"

"**Ikazuchi?" **his friend replied.

The monster, in his SD form, was in the small lake formed at the bottom of the waterfall. Only his head was at the surface.

"What are you doing here?"

"**It's really hot today. My fur was getting all fuzzy. This is such a cruel weather," **he complained.

"Maybe we can shave it," the human replied.

The Great Fiend grunted, **"Never! I'll feel really naked without it," **he pouted a little, before frowning when his friend mostly stripped himself and jumped in the water, splashing the fiend, **"H-hey!"**

"I find it really hot too. Heat strikes hit really harsher here than back home. We aren't in a mountain place anyway," Ikazuchi commented as he swam by the side of his friend.

Yamigedo nodded, **"I'll trust you with that. I didn't have a body back then," **he gazed at the small rainbow formed on the waterfall.

"How are you feeling?" the boy asked as he was in front of the head of the monster.

The Fiend gazed back and nodded, **"Better. I- I won't cry for what I did to Tenbu anymore. He got what he deserved. It is just payback for what he did to us. As for the other thing, I have some difficulty to absorb his power, so chasing the Omni Lords ourselves is out of the question. So, we will be sent more of my demons after them. This way, we will eliminate them once and for all."**

"The old way then," Ikazuchi concluded. He turned his head away from the gaze of the monster.

The Great Fiend nodded, **"And what about you Ikazuchi? Are you still… shaken up with that dragon?"**

"I'm not," the boy replied.

"**You are a little relieved… that we won't try to fight him."**

The boy grumbled and splash water on the face of his friend, "No."

"**What was that for?" **Yamigedo grumbled calmly. He knew he was right. The boy was still scared when the dragon was about to kill him with murderous gaze. He was splashed again. He grumbled in annoyance, **"No lies Ikazuchi… But I'm glad you are taking your time to get better… before we face them again."**

"I said-" Ikazuchi couldn't finish his sentence when the boy received water on his face.

The monster was by the side of his friend, **"We will be victorious in the end. And I know you will recover form it."**

"Y-yeah," the boy replied. He hugged his buddy, "Because we are together."

"**Forever."**

* * *

**Episode 16: Heat Strikes Hard**

Tetsuya was lightly panting as the heat stroke right on his face. He cleaned his face from his sweats, "I wish I was inside yo," he gazed at his buddy who seemed to have no problem, "How are you okay with this?"

The pink demon raised his shoulders, "It's just really hot. It isn't something that would cook me alive. Plus, I'm a demon."

"Sure," the boy nodded as he kept walking. It was so hot outside that he didn't want to waste energy being pissed off about his buddy keeping secrets to him. He did ask a few things to figure out if his buddy was hiding anything else but go nothing.

Asmodai knew that their bond had been strained with everything he hid from his friend but didn't feel that much guilty about it. He was honest about not wanting to deal with the duty he had for a while. He crossed his arms. He would usually do a few jokes right now but his friend wasn't in the mood to deal with his humor. He understood why, "Maybe we should practice our dance later, when it's less hot."

"No. I don't really want to practice for now," he replied to his buddy.

The monster knew that it wasn't because of the heat. It had been like this since his buddy figured out he was an Omni Lord. The boy wouldn't let it go for now and won't argue with it. He knew he was still practicing with Terumi. He had been watching over his buddy, even if their bond had been stained. The demon knew he had to prove that he could be trusted again but he was a demon.

They stopped when they saw a few children playing in the public pool. It was the perfect way to counter the heat wave when you don't want to be indoor.

Asmodai noticed something and suggested, "Why don't we get something to cool off a little," he pointed at an ice cream store.

"Good idea yo," the boy answered as they went there.

They brought some ice cream and began licking it as they went on their way.

"Do you think Gao and his family will get better soon yo?" Tetsuya asked his buddy. He sighed, remembering how they were hurt when the dragon passed away.

"I'm sure of it. They are all strong but it will take time," the pink demon answered.

"Good yo," he replied.

They continued wandering in the town. They had nothing to do for the day and the boy wasn't interested in doing his homework he had for summer vacation for now.

"I am getting a little worried yo," Tetsuya suddenly said.

"Why is that?"

"There is nothing going on for now. Yamigedo might be plotting to get the other Omni Lords and we don't know where they are," the young boy answered.

"We know five of them. One is in the middle of training. Drum will need to awaken the power of the Omni Lord emblem before becoming one. I bet that Yamigedo isn't aware of it," the monster concluded. He didn't mention that his buddy talked as if he wasn't included, _trying to guilt trip me?_

"That still leaves three more to find. Where could they be?" the boy replied. He had a thought and sighed, "And that Omni Lord who took Jackknife away… Do you know anything about him yo?"

Asmodai gave a serious gaze, "Yes buddy. The Star Dragon is often planning things on his own. I wonder why he took Jackknife with him. I'm sure Count Dawn is wondering about it too."

"Could he cause trouble to us?"

"I'm not sure. I can't read peoples mind or we might have avoided troubles," the pink demon admitted. He sighed and added, "We have to deal with it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shido, Gallows and Sophia were sitting on a bench on the part, drinking from their water bottle.

"It's so hot today," Shido complained about it. He knew it was pointless but the heat was asking him to complain about it.

"I have to agree. It strikes really hard today," the girl agreed as she sip more of her bottle.

"We don't have such heat in Darkness Dragon World. We just have to survive creatures ready to devour us if we step outside of the walls. Don't complain too much about it," the darkness dragon replied while blowing his face with a small breeze thanks to a small electric vent.

"H-hey! Where did you get that?" Shido asked.

"I got it from Sofia's home when we were there," he replied.

Sofia glared at the monster and tried to take it back but the monster was too high to get caught.

"Sha Sha Sha. Better luck next time. I'll give it back thought. I still look silly with it in my hand," and drank some water after declaring that.

The two humans sighed.

Shido took out the demon that they had to use to get an Omni Lord, "And we have an Omni Lord to find today. And this demon is one that likes to burn things. It's going to get so much hotter. This is the worse."

"This heat won't go away for a week or two. As for the demon, you handle it," Sofia told her friend as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. She ignored the despair that was written on the face of the boy, "Anyway, we should find the closest one and end this quickly."

"I suggest Asmodai. I can see him and his buddy wandering around with ice cream," Gallows suggested.

"Where?" the humans asked.

The monster pointed to their left and gazed, they saw the human and his buddy wandering around.

"I see him. Let's follow him for now. We are in public for now," the girl suggested.

"I agree."

"You better hope that I am not letting the heat pass through me when we go Death Shido. It's going to get horrible if it's the case," the darkness dragon commented.

"Are you heatproof?" The boy asked.

"Don't know," he gave as an answer.

"Damn," the two humans grumbled.

* * *

Tetsuya and his buddy were near the school and gazed at it.

"I'm so glad it's vacation because I wouldn't survive a day of school in this heat yo," the boy commented.

"That's true. Fragile monsters who get that would melt," Asmodai thought of Joker as he said those words.

"Anyway. I have enough of this heat. We should go inside a cold place yo," the boy concluded.

"I have enough of this too. It's starting to get to me and… we are out of ice cream," the pink demon added his little touch.

"Maybe the public pool," the boy suggested.

"Surely it is overcrowded," his buddy replied.

"We can try to watch a movie. They got air conditioner and its closer than home yo."

"Do you have the money? Because there isn't any fun movie to watch anyway."

"I don't know where we could do then. I am out of ideas."

Asmodai grumbled, _there is the mall. That is kinda obvious with anything we could do there._

"Silly me yo. I forgot about the mall," the boy tapped his head.

"Your brain is starting to melt a little."

The boy grumbled and crossed his arms.

The demon added, "And the bananas lost their freshness already."

"What yo? Dammit!" the boy pouted as he disposed of the bananas and walked without those pointy decorations in his hair. He felt weird without them, "I'll put more when the heat is gone. Keeping them is just a waste."

"Maybe we picked the wrong one," his buddy suggested.

"I won't take the risk. Let's go," he said.

"To the mall. Surely crowded but less than the poll," the monster said with much more detail than needed.

* * *

Tasuku was watching the news that talked about the heat. Meanwhile, Commander I approached him.

"How are you doing right now?" the man asked.

"I'm… still worried for Jack. He is gone and I cannot find anything," the boy replied as he kept watching the news.

"Maybe you should have taken a few days off and rest more," he suggested.

"Thanks… but I'm sure it won't help. I'll just think about Jack and things I could have done. And I know I couldn't have change anything. I didn't know about Variable Cord," the blue haired boy sighed.

Commander I had to agree. He knew Tasuku enough to know that the boy would likely react that way, "As long as you don't take care of the demons yourself. Without a buddy, it is way too much dangerous."

"Do not worry Commander I. I won't put myself in danger like that. If anything happens to me, it will hurt Jack too."

"Good. I'm glad you are feeling better thought. Just don't force yourself if you reach your limits," the man suggested.

"I won't… Commander I. How is Takihara doing right now?"

"He is searching for the location of Yamigedo and Ikazuchi. So far, we know nothing. It will take a while and he is careful. If I learn anything, I will give the news to everyone. For now, we focus on what we can do," he said.

"Understood," Tasuku answered as he checked files on the computer and the reports. Maybe someone saw something strange.

_Tasuku is trying to distract himself. I hope he will do as I say and stop when it's too much,_the man thought. He decided to watch the boy and find anything signs if he went too far.

* * *

Tetsuya and Asmodai let out a satisfied smile when the air was colder, now that they were in the mall. The cold hair felt good for the two and staying away from the heat.

They wandered around, none of them knew what to do now. The demon knew that his buddy would have suggested to practice their dancing moves somewhere, usually. That thought often came back in his mind. It seemed the boy felt better now, but the bitterness was obvious for the demon. That thought always came back a few times each day and it was affecting the mood of the Omni Lord, _I have to wait until my buddy feels better about it. It will be a long journey, _he had to admit to himself.

The two walked near the fountain and sat there.

Tetsuya sighed loudly and said, "It's soooo good to be away from the heat yo," he let out a small smile before sighing again, "Asmodai."

"Yes?"

"Well… It's nothing important. Anyway. Let's go at the arcades yo!" he let out a smile.

The demon noticed it was more genuine than before and chuckled, "Gonna beat you in any games you give me.

Away from them was Shido, Sofia and Gallows watching the two entered in the Arcades.

The two humans were sighing in relief as the heat was gone. The Darkness Dragon chuckled at the fragile humans while ignoring that he used something to fight the heat himself. His dragon pride will always stop him form admitting this kind of small weakness.

"Finally. I hate those kinds of heats," the boy grumbled.

His buddy replied, "They are some kind of heats that you two will grow to adore."

The two didn't get what he was implying.

"Good thing you don't search too much in the internet. That is a scary place," the dragon commented.

They prepared the plan to get the Omni Lord and were uncertain on how to get them alone.

"We have to avoid taking hostages. This demon isn't one that might fully obey us," she pointed at the orange marking on the card.

"I would have rather a demon with the red marking. Everything is much more complicated," he didn't forget about the monster in armor that threatened her life.

The girl nodded, "It might be best to capture them in the barrier and then releasing the demon. A demon like him might cause serious damage on his own."

"With a demon of fire and many things that could burn, that's the correct idea," Gallows agreed. He didn't want to feel the heat once again.

"We just have to wait for the perfect moment to strike," Shido concluded.

Sofia thought of a way to get them and decided to wait until they were alone to trap them in a barrier. It was better than trying to separate them from anyone else. It would make them suspicious.

Shido gazed at the demon in the card and was nervous at how that demon would act. Just the sight of it was intimidating. Using it and seeing his battle capacity was something else while knowing nothing of his personality.

* * *

Tetsuya and his buddy came out an hour later and the boy was smiling victoriously while Asmodai was pouting. They had played a few games with the money the boy had and, in the end, the human was victorious and the demon had been defeated most of the time.

"You can consider yourself lucky Tetsuya. I wasn't at my best. If I was, you would have lost any of the arcade games we played," he chuckled.

"You were too slow yo. I had better reflexes than you," the boy chuckled while adjusting his headphone. He sighed and commented, "I'm sad that this place will shut down soon."

"Not that many people keep playing arcades. I heard it happened sooner in America. Can't do anything about it," he raised his shoulders.

"I know. I kinda want to do something about it but it isn't possible," the boy admitted in defeat.

His buddy nodded and they went somewhere else. They had no money on them but didn't want to face the heat right now. For a few minutes, they wandered around with the crowed around them. Both unaware of the upcoming danger.

"When do you plant to advance in your homework? You don't want to do them in the last days of summer vacations like last year. Remember my motivation techniques?"

The boy shivered at that and nodded, "I'll do some after diner yo!" he declared nervously and lightly gulping.

Asmodai enjoyed that the mood of his buddy was better to get that kind of reply. He wasn't that serious about doing that again, _Teacher Asmodai is my mean mode, _he chuckled at his own humor.

The crowed of humans and buddies was starting to diminish as they went in a less crowed sector of the mall. They went to the next floor, enjoying the cold air.

"We will have to return home soon. It will get dark eventually yo," the boy sadly said as he gazed at an electric clock.

The afternoon was slowly coming to an end and they had to go back home. If they were late, they might get scolded by Tetsuya's parents.

The very moment there wasn't anyone around them, the world seemed to began to shift. The boy and his buddy noticed it.

"Damn yo! It must be them!" the boy declared.

"Get ready," his buddy replied.

In front of them, Death Shido appeared and replied, "You guessed right. I am here to kill you Asmodai. As ordered by my master Yamigedo."

"**Shido. I had to admit that sound really good. It's sickening me," **his buddy grumbled as if he was sick of stating that fact.

The pink demon replied, "You can say anything you want but I don't plan on dying. I have some fixing things to do," he grinned and gazed at his buddy, as they went into the barrier.

Outside of the barrier a girl with pink hair and her buddy gazed at it. It was Paruko who frowned, "Looks like this isn't over yet," she took out her cellphone and called the Buddy Police Force, "Once I'm gone, we go inside and record this."

"Takushu!"

The girl frowned; _it would be awesome for my channel to show this but the Buddy Police Force needs it way more than everyone else._

She trusted the forces enough to wait for them to report the situation before revealing what was going on inside.

Sofia noticed Paruko and after a few seconds, left the scene to avoid her to be linked with the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Buddy Police Force Headquarter, Stella answered the call, "Mushi Mushi. This is Stella," she frowned and turned towards Tasuku, "Tasuku! We have a situation at the mall. Paruko said she saw Death Shido bringing Tetsuya and Asmodai in the barrier."

"She has been inside," the boy remembered it well, "I'll contact Zanya right now," he took his cellphone and called the other boy.

Stella continued listening to what the girl said, "Remember that the two are in the barrier right now Tasuku," she kept listening. She frowned and replied, "Do not do that. It's dangerous to put yourself in danger by going in the barrier Paruko."

The boy turned at her when he heard those words. He still remembered that she could go in here thanks to her buddy.

"No, you listen to me Paruko. You cannot put your life at risk. I'll say it again but no. You are not a Buddy Police Force officer and I cannot-" Stella grunted in frustration, "And I cannot order you to not do it I know. But- Don't- and she hang up on me," she hung up and grunted, "Tasuku. Activate the screen, she is going to record what is going on in the barrier even when I said no."

"Okay," he tapped don the computer and activated the screen. He gazed at her and said, "She won't stand by."

"Not at all."

"She did see much more than anyone else. She might eventually come to figure everything out," the blue-haired boy commented.

"She did hear Death Shido saying Yamigedo," the woman replied. She noticed the boy body getting more tense as each second passed by.

"I'm sure she will get out if it gets dangerous. If not, we will do something about it," he let out a small smile, a forced one.

"Yeah. Anyway, the same for you too. I can see you want to get up and help Tetsuya," she replied.

He sighed, "I know. I can't, but I'll help the best I can."

Command I entered in the room and saw the screen on, "Something is going on?" he adjusted his glasses when he saw Tetsuya and Asmodai in the barrier with one of the Death Shido's.

"Yes. Tetsuya and Asmodai are attacked. Zanya is going to the scene and Paruko is recording what is going on," Tasuku explained.

"Even when I told her not to go in there. I say it," the woman replied.

The man sighed, "Anyway. Call others just in case we can arrest them and get everything out of him. Takihara might avoid exposing himself to danger if we pull that off."

"On it," Tasuku answered.

* * *

Yamigedo and Ikazuchi were watching the event unfolding in the barrier. They were back in the cavern. The boy sat on the fluffy shoulder of his friend, back into his real form.

"Looks like everything is beginning now," the boy commented.

The Great Fiend nodded as he had another card in his hand, **"I already summoned another demon in case they failed. Those humans are surely organised to deal with us."**

"I saw that. Maybe we should have destroyed this place," the boy thought back.

"**We would have been way much more outnumbered," **the fiend replied. He let out a small unconvinced smile, **"We still got one of them down and another one lost half of his power. I would have preferred him to be dead but a victory is a victory."**

The boy was wondering something, "Can you also absorb Asmodai's power? You still have trouble with Tenbu."

"**I can. It is difficult but it won't really affect my fighting capacity. I just cannot use my power all out until I'm done. Only a few more days and we will be ready Ikazuchi. Don't worry about me," **he let out a small confident smile.

The human was reassured as they waited for the battle to actually began.

* * *

Tetsuya and his buddy gazed at Paruko, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show the Buddy Police Force what is going on. I don't get everything but I know something big is going on about a Yamigedo guy."

Death Shido took out the card containing the demon, "We have a mission to accomplish Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou!" he summoned the demon.

Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou appeared in the middle of the battle arena and gazed at the Omni Lord with his arms crossed with his amber eyes. It was a tall bipedal demon wearing a purple armor with gray skull plates on the articulations of the armor. He wore a purple mask over his face. Flame came out at the back of his head as it followed the green spiky hair on the back of his head. On his back, a long purple tail waved with anticipation for the upcoming battle. He held a bastard sword with fang on the flame to cause as much damage as possible.

The demon gazed at the human and the pink demon and let out a smirk, "Looks like it is my turn to kill someone with my flame. Omni Lord, prepare to be burn to ashes for my master Yamigedo."

Asmodai chuckled and waved his finger at him, "Sorry but I am not someone who is that good when cooked up Gokumengaiou," he spit and grumbled, "Such a mouthful name. I want to call you Goku but I will insult a cool guy with that nickname. I'll call you Iou."

"How dare you change my name like that? My name is Gokumengaiou and I'll make you regret mocking me!"

His flame on the back of his head burned more and it spread. He raised his hand and flames was in his palm. He smashed the ground and a circle of fire began to surround them.

Tetsuya was pushed by his buddy how said, "Stay away Tetsuya!"

The boy grumbled when he felt on the ground and quickly stood up. He saw the circle of flame surrounding his buddy and the other monster. He used his buddy skill and flew in the air on his banana, "Careful Asmodai!"

He gave a thump up, "Don't worry. I'll beat that Iou!"

"Such an illusion you are stating bastard!" he charged and his sword was ready to lacerate the pink flesh of his enemies.

The demon slashed with his saw-like blade and the demon jumped in the air. He jumped in the air and spun in the air. He saw the sword coming at him and grabbed the blade when it was near him and jumped in the air again. He landed at some distance from the other demon.

"Kinda slow Iou," he chuckled as he turned around.

"My name is Gokumengaiou!" he furiously yelled as he charged again.

The pink demon avoiding all of the attacks coming at him. He didn't have any problem to avoid more attacks with ease, agility and flexibility.

Death Shido began to feel the heat of the fire and gazed at the flames, "It's getting hot in here."

"**Maybe we will die from the smoke. The barrier doesn't let that go. And yeah, it's getting hot," **the darkness dragon commented.

That made the boy nervous as they could asphyxiate by it eventually. Even if it wasn't a natural fire, it did burn the oxygen.

Tetsuya picked his spellcard to use and wondered if it was the right one. He knew that getting his buddy out of the circle of flame might be dangerous. The fire wasn't natural and it might spread further or even cover the entire barrier. He gazed at Paruko and might get caught up by the flame later on. He decided to use it inside the circle to not push Gokumengaiou to worsen the current situation right now.

The battle continued between the two demons and none managed to hurt the others. The pink one was on the defensive and didn't find any opportunity to counter attack. It was as if he was only dancing with the other demon.

Gokumengaiou should be an advantage but his movement were slow by the heavy armor and often leave openings. However, his armor was also protecting his flanks from any counter attack of his enemy.

Asmodai frowned at his current situation. He was well aware that he wasn't at his top strength and that any mistakes against a demon like that big one would be fatal. The pink demon used everything he had to his advantage or the battle might end in one hit.

He saw a kick coming at him and duck, letting the foot pass over him. He realised it wasn't the best action when the purple tail came at him.

"Magical Bye-Bye!" his buddy yelled.

The monster chuckled at the big demon when he was behind him. He took his chance and charged.

Gokumengaiou was a little slower as his tail returned behind him before he could try to face his enemy. The moment his head turned at the sound of the footsteps of his enemy, he saw the pink demon near his face and waving at him.

"He's a little surprise Iou!" after this, Asmodai punched the left eyeball of the monster and jumped away. Leaving the other demon screaming in pain and agony.

Death Shido watched this and prepared his spellcard to counter the next spell of Tetsuya or to go on the offensive. Whatever would be for the best.

The general grunted as he readied his sword, "It will take more than a punch to defeat me little demon! And my name is Gokumengaiou!"

* * *

Tasuku, Stella and Commander I kept watching the battle going on. The two demons were still trying to find opportunity to cause damage at the others. They saw the two humans activating a few spellcards on the way but none of them really changed the tied of the fight.

"So far, Asmodai is holding on," Stella said, knowing it can go wrong at any time.

Count Dawn entered in the room and said, "You didn't warn me of a demon appearing in town," he gazed at the commander. His tone wasn't an accusatory tone. He just mentioned that they forgot him.

"I'm sorry," the man apologised.

"Don't. Just try to remember it next time," he knew they weren't use to him being an Omni Lord.

"Think we can do something to help them?" Stella asked as the battle continued.

"Unless we can freely enter in the barrier, it might not be possible," he frowned, "How can we even see this anyway?"

"Paruko's buddy can warp in the barrier," Tasuku replied.

The Omni Lord gazed without saying a word. He wasn't expecting something possible to already be at their disposal, "She can bring Zanya and his buddy inside once they are at the scene."

"I'll call her," the woman replied.

The three males gasped when the tide began to turn for the worse.

"Tell her to be quick once he's there," Commander I ordered.

"Of course," she replied.

"Tasuku. Call Zanya and warned him about it quickly."

Tasuku brought his cellphone, "I'll tell them what we plan and be quick about it," before contacting his friend.

* * *

The flame surrounding Asmodai got more intense. The fire raised higher in the air and the smoke intensified. Tetsuya began to cough as the smoke englobe him and had to land on the ground, behind the circle of flame. He tried to look inside and couldn't see anything.

Paruko noticed it and her buddy went somewhere safer, while still filming the battle. Her attention went to Tetsuya for a few seconds, as she heard Asmodai struggling and dodging a spell at the last second, "Can he see anything?"

"Takochu!" her buddy replied while negatively nodding quickly a few times.

"I guess it means no," she focused on the boy. With the flame in his ways, he was incapable of helping his buddy, _something bad will happen if they lose. I can do something about it thought, _she gazed at her buddy and said, "We have to sent him the recording."

Her buddy yelled, "Takochu!" and pointed at the camera.

Death Shido noticed it but that word meant nothing to him.

"**Why is he pointing at the camera?" **Gallows asked loudly.

The boy under the armor immediately got what it meant when he saw the camera, "She is filming this fight. If Tetsuya saw it…"

"**Then he can see what's going on inside."**

They saw Asmodai sent in the air, spinning after being whipped by the tail of the demon. Blood came out of the lips of the pink demon and saw the sword coming at him.

In the air, the boy saw what was going on and used his spell, "Magical Bye-Bye!" and sent his buddy back on the ground at who knows where. Before Tetsuya tried to see what was going on inside, he saw the monster with Paruko. The boy understood what the octopus alien like monster wanted to tell him and took out his cellphone. He could now see what was going on in the battlefield and felt a little relief. It was a strange way to support his buddy, as he grabbed his next spellcard, "Thanks you two. Time to go on the offensive yo!"

His buddy heard the yo and recognised the intonation. He smirked and pointed his finger at the Gokumengaiou, "Time to get serious now. Our battle was fun but everything has to come to an end Iou."

The saw blade missed the pink demon and the servant of Yamigedo grunted, "You meant you and my name is Gokumengaiou!"

The large monster charged and slashed many times, but never hit the target. Tetsuya waited for the perfect moment to cast his spell. Using the recording of the camera was clearly going to be difficult to support his buddy. It was a strange angle to watch the battle and could see himself with his nose diving on his cellphone. The boy was prepared for victory. He wouldn't lose. He looked at the card and knew it was a risky spell. Great Spell, Sacred Bless was a spell that targets any demons, both good and bad with its holy light. He cannot afford to miss. He had to wait when the two were far away to cast it.

The two demons continued to fight and struggled. The two were closed to each other's and neither tried to take some distance. It was a stalemate and until something changed it, it won't change at all. It just needed one of them to make a mistake or to change their distance to create an opening for Tetsuya.

The boy clearly saw the flame higher everywhere and also hindered the vision of Death Shido. He could cast a spell before the servant could react. He was really thankful for Paruko support in this battle or he wouldn't be able to see any opportunity.

The tide turned when Gokumengaiou body ignited as he tossed his sword away, "I guess I'll go with all my might now Asmodai."

"Sure, can try Iou," the pink demon replied with a giggle.

The other demon furiously yelled and charged without thinking. His hands flame was much brighter than the rest as he tried to beat the other demon who dodged with ease. The speed didn't chance but the danger increased.

When Asmodai avoided the tail, he felt the head coming from it and began to lightly sweat. His endurance would drop much faster now if he wasn't careful. He couldn't afford to fight any longer. The pink demon wondered when his buddy would cast a spell. He hadn't use one for a while, _why wouldn't he cast something right now? _He wondered when he dodged an attack at the last second. He took some distance and realised that he always been close to the other demon,_ so this is what you are thinking buddy. Telling me would warn them of course. Fine. I'll give you a chance and if you use it, then my instinct was right._

The battle continued but the pink demon was backing away. He tried to maintain a bigger distance. Gokumengaiou saw it the other way as he mockingly declared, "Seeing your defeat at last Asmodai?"

"Not really Iou. I'm just feeling like you are too hot for my liking. And you ain't my type man," he winked at the other demon.

That demon burned even more as he let out a war cry and charged. Asmodai waited for a few seconds and slid between the legs when the other demon ran over him. He took as much distance as possible. They were both at the corner of the arena created by the circle of flame.

Tetsuya saw his chance in the video and raised his card. He whispered, "Good job Asmodai yo. Great Spell, Sacred Bless," his card began to shine. The flame and smoke mostly hid it from the other human who only noticed it when the spell was fully activated.

Death Shido tried to take out his spellcard but his buddy said, **"It's pointless Shido. The spell is already activated and you won't reach the shield in time."**

"Dammit," the boy grumbled at his defeat. He could already guess the wrath of Ikazuchi and Yamigedo. He didn't want to feel what kind of punishment the Great Fiend could be for him. He saw him as the fiend's diner.

A circle of light appeared in the sky. The holy light began to descent on the battle field. Tetsuya did everything that it wouldn't hit his buddy.

Gokumengaiou raised his head when the light dropped and felt the touch of the holy light. He began to scream in agony as the light burned through his armor and purified his demonic flesh. He tried to protect himself but the armor was pointless against the light.

The boy never let out. He had to go on until he didn't hear the other demon yell in agony. He grunted when he felt his body getting weaker but thankfully Gokumengaiou collapsed on the ground. The circle of fire dispersed and the boy felt on his knee. He panted while his buddy came by his side.

"Good job buddy," the pink demon commented with a smile.

"You did it yo," the boy lightly smiled.

"It was mostly you," Asmodai replied.

Tetsuya took his seal card and sealed the demon inside of it. Putting the battle to a close.

Death Shido grabbed his card and teleported away without a word. The barrier was slowly disappearing as the human leave the place.

How Death Shido left was a little disheartening for them. It was as if that defeat meant little to him.

"Was he… testing us?" Tetsuya wondered.

"I'm not sure buddy but leaving like that was kinda intimidating. With Yamigedo back, he might be stronger than before," the pink demon guessed.

Paruko and her buddy descended by their side as the boy grabbed the demon, sealed inside the card.

"No words about it yo. This is Buddy Police Force matter yo," he ordered the girl.

"Sure. But I want the explanation eventually," the girl conceded. It was something pretty big and could imagine the panic spreading around if it was known.

When the barrier was gone, they were back in the mall and saw Zanya with his buddy by his side. The boy held his cellphone and was about to call Paruko to help them.

Zanya sighed, "Guess I came a little too late."

"Nin."

"Don't worry. I just got the perfect moment to strike," Tetsuya replied.

After the event, they all went to give their reports to commander I. Paruko and her buddy was brought alone to give her testimony and received and earing from Stella when she didn't listen to what she said, reminding the girl that her safety was important and shouldn't do that.

Once everything was over, everyone returned home at the end of the day.

On their way home, Tetsuya gazed at his buddy and asked, "Asmodai. There is something we have to do before we call it the day yo," he winked at him.

"What is it?"

"I hope you didn't get rusty when you didn't train your dace move with me," the boy sighed and added, "Also yo, just don't lie straight up to my face again. I think I can really forgive you this time but I won't accept another one."

The pink demon nodded and seriously, "But if it's to protect you, I will lie again."

That didn't put the mind of the boy at ease, yet it was a genuine response from his buddy. He knew it wasn't a lie. He hoped he could pick it up when it might come. They still had a lot to talk but the boy was tired of it and wanted to practice his moves with his buddy for a while, _I hope it won't blow on my face again. _He said, knowing he had to be wary from now on.

"And it's still really hot," the demon complained.

* * *

Ikazuchi gazed at the two who failed to kill Asmodai. Sophia was by the side with the small fan in her hand and aimed at her face, ignoring the monster who wanted it back.

"You failed again," the boy grunted, "You could have stopped the spell but you didn't," he prepared to shock the boy.

Shido had no excuse and was ready to be shock. Excuse would only make it worse. It was best to get over that.

Yamigedo appeared by the side of the boy in his SD form. He grabbed the hand of his friend and said, **"Do not punish him Ikazuchi. I saw what happened in the fight and this boy couldn't see it in time. Gokumengaiou acted on his own in this fight, as he often did before and ignored his support. The human couldn't see what happened inside."**

The boy calmed down and dispel his power, "Fine. You couldn't stop it with the spell since you didn't see it. Anyway," he showed another demon, "We have another demon ready for the battle."

"A-already?" Shido asked surprised.

"Yamigedo is back and summoning a demon is much easier and faster now. Tomorrow, you will strike again," Ikazuchi said.

"I'll handle it," Sofia said as she grabbed the card. She looked at the demon and added, "I'll make a plan to target Ziun. Without his memories, if I can isolate him, I have a chance to defeat him. Asmodai guard might be up and ready for another attack."

"Good," the boy replied.

The trio left them alone.

Yamigedo grumbled, **"It's getting late but it's still hot in here."**

"We will overcome them Yamigedo," he pat the head of his friend.

"**I know. Sooner or later. I still have many demons ready to annihilate them," **he let out a grin, **"And I'll be ready to destroy them eventually."**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. I hope you enjoy it.

Next: In Search Of Memories.

Zanya, Tsukikage, Akatsuki and Ziun followed Stella with the traces of the Omni Lord actions to bring back his memories.


	17. Episode 17: In Search Of Memories

A monster walked alone in the empty street of a large city. He looked left and right and saw nothing in this desolated town. He recognised it as a city made by humans with its structures. His gaze went left and right as he searched for his friend, "Akatsuki?"

It was Ziun who was lost in this strange city. The emptiness of Tokyo was uncanny. A town filled with humans and monsters shouldn't just be empty like that. His pace accelerated. He decided to explore the house where he lived right now. He stopped when a sound resonated in the empty city. A strange object felt on the ground and the sound echoed.

The monster looked around and heard it again. On the ground, he saw a green jewel rolling towards him. He slowly grabbed it. He could see his reflection on it, "What is that? It's… familiar," he wasn't sure what this object was but it looked similar to the one Drum had in his hand that one time he saw it. The one that was owned by Tenbu, "An… Omni Lord emblem. Could it be mine? Am I really an Omni Lord?"

Suddenly, the reflection began to talk to him, "Ziun. It is time to prepare yourself. Prepare yourself to leave your friends behind."

"W-"

"You are an Omni Lord. You have duties and responsibilities. Know that when you will remember all, you will forget all about your friends. The time with Akatsuki will be buried under your real memories."

Cold sweat formed under the fur of the lion like being as he dropped the emblem, "Akatsuki… forget him… I won't!"

"How can you be certain? It is inevitable. A small sacrifice for the worlds."

Ziun closed his eyes and turned his head to the left. _I'm… I'm doing it again, _he lowered it as he grumbled, "But- I might not forget them," _No! I won't let myself down! _He frowned and gazed at the emblem, "I will remember everything and never forget them!"

"If you don't remember your duty… Akatsuki will die."

"I will remember everything and I won't forget him," he grabbed the Omni Lord emblem and looked at his reflection.

The reflection had a small smile, "It is who you really are. Even without memories, you are still you."

Suddenly, the city became lively as silhouettes of the humans began marching in the city.

* * *

Ziun suddenly woke up as he lightly panted. He felt the comfort of the bed. He felt the boy hugging him and gazed at the boy,_ what was that dream? _He had trouble making sense. Thinking back, he did become a little nervous about what would happen when he remembered everything. The uncertainty was affecting him a little but always buried it and ignored it when Akatsuki was with him most of the day. The monster smiled at his friend.

"I will remember everything Akatsuki. I will get my power back so I can protect you and everyone. And… I will never forget you and what you did for me. I promise," he then closed his eyes and returned to his slumber.

* * *

**Episode 17: In Search Of Memories**

Zanya, Akatsuki, Tsukikage and Ziun walked inside the Headquarters and waited at the entrance for someone to meet them.

Akatsuki whined, "It was so hot today."

"We got a bigger heatstroke than last year," his big brother agreed. Zanya never sweat that much and cleaned his forehead.

Ziun sighed, "It was horrible. Got too much fur for this season."

"Maybe we should-"

"Don't finish that," the Omni Lord pouted as he waved his finger at them. He gazed at the ninja monster. That monster from Katana World felt the heat too with steam coming out of his body.

"When will she be here?" the young boy wondered.

The older brother was a little nervous that a woman was coming with them but not as much as a girl of his age.

"I'm here," the woman said.

Stella came towards them. Everyone greeted each other's and smiled at them.

Ziun tried to say her name to ask something, "So Miss…"

"Stella."

"Miss Stella. Did you find anything about my memories?"

The woman nodded, "We have found a few things but nothing about your memories. However, I hope it will help you remember things."

Zanya was quiet with a woman close to him. Tsukikage sighed with a small smile and took out his scroll, what did you found out?

"We asked help with China and they filled us a few details when we spoke about you," she searched in her pockets, "Let me check this out," she took out a picture in her tablet and showed it, "This is what they gave us."

They looked at it and saw the image of the temple where the statue disappeared. They saw the original statue and it looked very similarly to Ziun himself. He frowned as he gazed at it. It didn't really tell him anything. He shook his head and replied, "Nothing is coming back, I fear. Just seeing that picture of me in stone… I guess," he was uncertain if it really was himself.

She showed the next one and the statue was gone, "The authorities told us that there was no one who stole the statue. The only way it could disappear would be if it went away on its own. This temple is considered important for China and made sure that everything is well maintained. Very few peoples can go and visit it."

"So, the security to even enter in there was heavy," Zanya concluded.

"Then you did come from there," Akatsuki added.

The monster thought harder and very few things came back. He had the vague memory of awakening there a while ago, "I think so. I remember waking up there but nothing more. I don't know why I decide to be there or why I woke up. There is way too much things I don't remember."

"Don't worry, we found other things that might help you. A policeman found something suspicious a few days ago and from the picture he sent us, it might be related to you. Let's go in the car, I'll drive you there. It will be easier to remember things in person than a simple picture."

"Let's go Ziun," the young boy grabbed the hand of his friend and they went outside.

Zanya and Tsukikage were behind with Stella.

"Nin," Are you sure that it could be about him?

"Yes. Looking at his face was our clue. Very few monsters look like him," she replied.

They wondered what was going on as they went in the car.

* * *

The group was in the car and were quiet. Ziun felt a little tense at what would be waiting for him. Questions repeated in his mind about what might help him with his memories, _did I do something wrong? Did Yamigedo or one of his demons attacked me before I lost my memories? _The one question that didn't come was about what would happen when his memories would come back. The monster knew that he could do everything to remember everything he lived with them.

He grabbed the hand of his friend and gazed at Akatsuki, "I hope I'll remember everything. Because I won't let Yamigedo and his demons hurt anyone," he let out a warm smile, confident in himself. He won't doubt himself anymore. He won't allow himself to get overwhelm for anything. He will be strong.

His friend smiled, "We will help you."

They said nothing else. Zanya was as far as possible from Stella in the car and it was his buddy who sat at the front seat. He tried to looked elsewhere and did notice a few cars following them. It was civil cars, _are we tailed?_

"What did you find Stella?" the older brother asked her.

The woman gazed at him, "I think we might have found the place where he lost his memories. I'm not certain when I saw the mark itself in the picture. It's best we go see it in person."

"But what is it?" Ziun asked her.

The woman hesitated and replied, "It's best to see it. I don't know how to describe it well."

Zanya understood who was tailing them when he gazed at the Omni Lord, _of course. Ziun could get attacked in the open. With Yamigedo back in his body, we can't tell how long before another demon is release. I wonder who thought about that?_

After half an hour, they reached their destination. They were near the bridge and watched the small wall behind the benches. The five observed it quietly, disbelief written on their faces.

The top of the wall was damaged as it was crushed by something. The damage was small but it was clear that something felt on it. It looked like it was something big that left a print of its face on it and a hole on the print. They observed it and it became clear what the hole would be.

The group gazed at the monster and looked at the horn.

"Do you think… that's where I felt?" Ziun asked.

"We believe it is the case. I can see where the horn could have fallen and that and where it is… It can be your nose," she pointed at his big nose.

"It is a big nose you have," the young boy commented as he poked it.

The monster put his hand on his snout and pressed it for a few seconds and frowned. After this, he looked at the others.

Tsukikage took out his scroll, "Nin," Maybe you should try to see if your horn can go in there and maybe your face too.

The monster scratched his head and grumbled, "I don't really remember something causing a bump. With something like that… I cannot imagine to do something like that," he couldn't believe it.

"Maybe you should try it Ziun. We will know for sure if you felt there or not," Zanya suggested as he crossed his arms.

The Omni Lord gazed at the mark and turned into his real form. He stood on his hand and placed himself on the hole and slowly lowered himself. He made sure that his horn entered in the hole. Once it was safely inserted, he continued dropping and his face squished on the mark. He didn't feel like anything was really poking him as he hoped. Nothing was wrong. It was where he felt, "I… I have to admit. I think I crashed here and lost my memories," he jumped down the wall and returned to his SD form, "I don't know how I felt there but I landed there, face first… I have to accept this."

The humans had trouble really believing that the monster failed a landing like that. It might have a reason for it.

"Maybe there was something or someone that pushed you when you weren't aware," Akatsuki guessed as he suggested it.

The amnesiac monster grumbled, "I hope it is the case," he played with his fingers, "What kind of Omni Lords would be that clumsy?"

"You aren't," Zanya replied.

"I'm sure it was just an accident or someone tried to hurt you," his younger brother added.

That made him feel better and nodded.

The monster gazed once again where he landed and nothing big came back, "Nothing really big came back. I just know it was here and face first. Not my memories thought," his dream came back and the green gem he took in his hands. He remembered that it was the Omni Lord Emblem. It was his emblem. He had to get it and maybe his memories would come back, "Maybe I dropped something here," and began searching around there.

"What are you searching?" Stella asked, she had one last place to check but it seemed that the monster had something in mind.

"The Omni Lord Emblem. My Omni Lord Emblem. I just remember that in a dream. It was a stone like the one Tenbu gave to Drum but green. It must be lost somewhere here," the monster replied.

The humans and Tsukikage immediately began searching. The nanomachine ninja used his ability to split into many smaller versions of himself to search for the emblem faster.

Zanya gasped when the woman was too close and went farther away.

They searched in the bushes, under the grass and in anything that could hide the Omni Lord Emblem.

Near them was Sofia, Shido and Gallows watching them searching for something in the ground. They just came there and didn't hear what they said before.

"What are they doing sha?" the darkness dragon wondered quietly.

"What are they searching?" the girl wondered.

"Probably something stupid," Gallows answered.

"Tsukikage is small, it must be important and r- what is that?" the boy pointed at the spot where Ziun crash landed.

They looked at it and found it looked a little like a face, "I don't know but it's not important Shido. We have a mission. I'll attack them with my demon. Stand aside and call me if anyone is coming to save them. Maybe Paruko will be there again," she took out her card and gazed at her friend.

"Sure. Just be sure that demon won't attack you like that other one," he replied before leaving the two.

"Can I have the fan back?" the monster asked.

"It is mine and you won't have it," she replied before telling, "Time to get rid of them."

"Just like last time, don't complain," Gallows said before fusing with her.

Sofia grumbled, "I know. It's not you who decided that."

"**Nope. The buddyskills I give is this one sha," **the monster replied.

Death Shido held the skull, ready to attack them. She wondered how to proceed as she will have to fight two monsters at the same time if she got them. It was the best strategy anyway to pull this up.

She watched them continuing to search for something and it was obvious that success wouldn't come their way today. Observing them was the best course of actions. Stella was there and more could be nearby and watching them. She felt something vibrating and it was her cellphone.

"**That felt weird. Like the cellphone was in my thoracic cage sha. Not really a nice feeling," **the monster commented while she checked the messages.

Stella. I saw a few Buddy Police Cops around here. Careful. Had to walk away or I might get in trouble.

She replied, Thanks.

After replying, she put her cell back where she picked it up and continued watching, "More cops around. We have to get them quickly before they come with their buddy monsters."

"**I don't see them."**

"They must be undercover. Like ordinary citizens. That's a tactic to follow suspects or to protect someone."

"**And that someone is the Omni Lord sha. Got an idea?"**

"Yes. I need to wait for the moment where they are together and close. We don't have a big chance to get them. Only one chance."

Meanwhile, the five who were searching for the Omni Lord Emblem sighed in exhaustion. They searched all this time and found absolutely nothing. They searched every corner.

"Where could it be? I must have it on me before I ended up there and losing my memories," the amnesiac Omni Lord crossed his arms in frustration. It was his chance to get back his memories and really be able to protect everyone.

"Don't worry. There is one last place we can look," Stella replied.

"You are beginning to remember things. I'm sure we can do it!" Akatsuki encourage him.

He grabbed the hand of the boy and nodded.

"Nin," Tsukikage showed his scroll to his buddy, I don't every remember Tenbu holding it on him. It that ball was somewhere, it would be in his helmet.

"And we would have heard something. Those emblems are more special than I thought," the older boy agreed, _where could it be? Are we understanding something wrong? _He wasn't certain but with Tenbu as an example, it was telling them that something else was at plan with those emblems.

"Anyway, let's go," Zanya concluded.

"Where do you think you are going?" someone asked as the darkness began to surround them.

"A barrier!" Zanya yelled.

"Death Shido is nearby!" Stella gave raised her hand and turned it into a fist.

Many people quickly ran towards them with their buddies but were stopped when a spell was activated. It slowed them down long enough for the barrier to be completely formed and isolating them from the victims of Yamigedo's servant.

Tsukikage was already in his true form as he drew his Katana, ready for the upcoming battle. Zanya also activated his buddyskill and drew a card from his katana.

Ziun took his true form and stood protectively in front of his friend and Stella. He clenched his hands but remained on the back. He was uncertain about his true battleskills as long as his memories remained forgotten, _I wish it would come back now. Because I need it. At least how I really fight._

Death Shido raised her card and summoned her demon, "Come! Song Heart Ninja, Kogetsu!"

Another monster from Katana World appeared in front of them.

It was a monster that looked very human compared to other demons they encountered and monsters from Katana World. The humanoid monster gazed at them with his pale green eyes, adjusting his white hair that was in the way. He wore many katanas of different size on his back, some shorts and others longer. He wore a black suit with silver armor plates on his arms and legs while a black scarf hid his mouth and neck, "What is my mission?" he asked passively.

"We have to eliminate Ziun, the Omni Lord," she ordered.

"Good. I will proceed now," he drew his long katana and charged.

Zanya's buddy appeared in the way and blocked the blade with his own katana. The two shinobi monsters glared at each other's for a few seconds. They tried to overpowered one each other.

"You are standing in the way of Yamigedo's will?" the demon asked without any emotions. He seemed bored but it didn't really feel like it.

"Nin," Tsukikage replied.

"They won't let you kill our friend!" Akatsuki yelled.

"So, I shall eliminate you first," Kogetsu concluded before standing away.

The two tried to cut each other with their weapons. The sound of their katana's metal bouncing on each other's resonated within the barrier. None of them could pass the guard of the others as they remained cautious about their adversary.

Zanya had his spellcard out, ready to do anything the moment anything seems to go wrong. Death Shido was in the same stance and calmly looked at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the buddy force headquarter, Tasuku was listening to the reports currently given and frowned. A demon attacked yesterday and another one today. He lightly clenched his hands. He wanted to do more but couldn't.

Commander I was busy to coordinate everything while he went to the scene himself.

It was more than that. He wanted to find his buddy as fast as possible. He couldn't do anything for him too. All of this made him cumulate the stress and the weight on his shoulders. Even so, he would everything to help them. He will not let this overwhelm him. He relaxed and focus on his mission.

From what he learned, Stella was also in the barrier and it worried him. She might not be someone who went on the frontline but when she was absent, anyone could feel it. He knew that everyone was much more on edge now. The situation was tenser that if she was there. Stella was someone who could say just a few things and everyone would calm down a little and focus much more on the mission.

_I have to be that person now, _"Okay everyone, let's focus…" he didn't know how and couldn't be that person. However, he will bring everyone back to focus, "We need to be sure that Yamigedo's servants don't get away with this. We might not have a visual but we are already on the scene. I want everyone to block any escape route and cover as much ground as possible. From what we know, the barrier is taking a large space and people who were in it might not end up at the same spot the next time."

"-Roger-".

He kept coordinating everything, _I want to do so much more but I can't, _the boy was frustrated by that fact. Even so, he could still do something and that was important right now. He had something appearing in his mind but ignored it for now. It wasn't the time to think about that.

* * *

Ikazuchi smirked when he watched the battle unfolding in his eyes. Yamigedo was in his SD form and panted a little but the heat.

"**I can't believe it's hotter than yesterday," **the Great Fiend complained.

"From what the two said, it wasn't the worse heatstroke that the country faced," the teenage boy replied.

"**I am glad it isn't the worse one," **the monster grumbled. He focused on the battle and saw that the two were equal in power for now, **"Kogetsu is holding back once again. I told him to give everything he has but when it's not his target, he holds back like that," **he crossed his arms and nodded to himself.

"Is everyone demons problematic in some way?"

"**Alas yes. Many of them had flaws that made them easily to take control off or to use them to join my side. I had to get them many ways and I didn't have time to perfectly picked each of my hundred demons," **Yamigedo admitted.

"Like those two you got f- that way," Ikazuchi commented with some disgust.

"**I don't even know if I really did that! They might be lying! I had no memories of such events. Ikazuchi," **the monster took his real form and grabbed the boy, gently, **"I would never have obtained a demon in such disgusting way."**

The boy avoided the gaze of the fiend, clearly showing that it might be possible. He saw many sides of the monster, even the most childish one with Tenbu.

"**And you are doubting me about that?" **his snout was an inch from his precious friend.

The teenager put his hand on the snout of his friend and replied, "The two demons wouldn't have joined you if it was a lie. Anyway, the battle is going on and Kogetsu is still not taking the battle seriously."

The giant monster pouted at the reply and that his defense was dismissed like that. He let out a small defeated smile, taking comfort that Ikazuchi didn't mind if he might have those flaws, which he didn't. He put the boy on his shoulder and watched the battle unfolding, _**they better get Ziun soon. We don't know how long before the other Omni lords will come.**_

* * *

Tsukikage dropped his weapon and blocked the next attack with a kunai. The blade of his enemy slid on the Kunai and stopped just an inch from the left eye of the shinobi.

He jumped in the air when a kick was coming at him and flipped in the air when the blade of the Kanata came at him. The black shinobi landed on the ground and ducked when shuriken's came at him. He grabbed a flash bomb and threw it on the ground.

In a flash, the black ninja was gone.

Kogetsu searched around for the other ninja but saw no traces of him, "Fighting the shinobi way now," he lightly slid his boots and a small blade appeared with a dip of poison fluid on it.

Zanya frowned as he was ready to cast a spell. He hoped it would be the perfect moment to cast it and not too late.

The demon in human form looked around for anyone trying to ambush him. His eyes checked for any enemies around, above or behind him. He didn't notice anything. It was as if the monster vanished out of existence.

Death Shido frowned as she also looked around, "What did he do?"

"**I don't know Sofia. I cannot see him. That ninja never used all of his tricks against me," **Gallows grumbled loudly, **"He was holding back all along!"**

"Or he mastered something recently," she replied.

"**Better be that," **the darkness dragon pouted. He was insulted at the thought of an enemy holding back in a battle against him. It was like someone mocking him for being weak. His ego wouldn't tolerate that. He tried to look more but, in his form, he lost his dragon vision to the level of a human.

Akatsuki looked around with his friend and frowned, "Where is he?"

Ziun thought about it and replied, "He is somewhere. There is no place to hide for an ambush," he frowned as he looked more carefully. He did notice a few very small shades of black around the monster. His vision was superior to the humans and the other monsters and was glad for it.

Zanya smiled when he understood what was going on, _when you are ready, so am I, _he changed his spellcard for another one.

The waiting game continued as everyone wondered when the monster would manifest itself.

Suddenly, when Kogetsu was looking in the air, the black shinobi reappeared under the other ninja monster. Tsukikage had his katana back in his hands.

Once everyone noticed that, they wondered how he got back his weapon and when.

The black ninja aimed at the chest of the demon but was blocked when the other one drew his short katana. Tsukikage offensive was stopped but the monster wasn't taken aback by his failed attack. He twisted himself and gave a powerful kick in the face, sending the demon in the air.

The black ninja threw shurikens at his adversary but Kogetsu was replaced by a piece of woods, a spell that had been activated.

"I'll get you now," the demon said before throwing his own shurikens.

Tsukikage blocked them and avoided the last one, when a kunai suddenly pierced his shoulders. He winced and took it out, before throwing it on the ground.

"Weapons can hide other weapons," Kogetsu said as he held on katana on each hand, "I shall eliminate you too," he frowned with some interest now.

It was clear that the monster with human form wouldn't hold back anymore, which made Zanya lost some confidence. It was already difficult and it was the monster who held back in the battle.

The demon charged at the other shinobi and tried to cut his enemy in pieces. His blades failed to reach the ninja many times as the monster was quick enough to block the two blades with his two hands. He ducked when the attack passed over him and countered with a low kick, which hit Tsukikage leg and he lost his balance.

Kogetsu was ready to decapitate the head of the ninja.

"Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand!" Zanya yelled. The cross knives hit the side of the demon and made him painfully grunted as he grabbed one of them and threw it back at Zanya. The spell deactivated and the weapon that went to the boy disappeared.

"I forgot about you human. You didn't really do anything at the beginning," the ninja commented as he blocked the other ninja. He did another kick, but the blade hidden in his boots was out and slashed the chest of the black ninja.

Tsukikage grunted as he took a few steps back and evaded the next attack of the shinobi. The nanomachine ninja had no choice but to stay on the defensive and put away any idea of taking the offensive in this battle. Each strike forced him to take a step back to avoid the next attack coming at him but got wounded a few times on his chest and shoulders. Being a nanomachine ninja prevented him from bleeding but his combat effectives was dropping slowly. He saw one blade aiming for his eye.

"Art Of Body Replacement!" Zanya yelled.

The black ninja was sent elsewhere while a piece of wood took the hit instead of himself.

Tsukikage charged with his palm opened, ready to hit the face of the demon while his katana was ready to slash.

Kogetsu blocked the weapon of his enemy with his two katanas and grunted when he saw the palm coming at his face. He didn't mind getting hit but gasped when a secret blade came out at the last second under the wrist of the black shinobi. He moved his head to avoid the attack but it slashed his left cheeks and blood came out of his wound. He grunted when he pushed the katana away and stabbed the gut of the ninja.

"Tsukikage!" Zanya and Akatsuki yelled.

The nanomachine ninja made a quiet nin as he took a few steps back and lost his balance as his strength decreased. He blocked the next attack and the second one, but was kicked on the side and felt the hidden blade piercing flank side as he was sent toward his buddies.

Zanya used an offensive spell but it was countered by Death Shido.

Death Shido observed the situation and said, "The time has come to surrender. Give us your life Omni Lord Ziun and we will spare Tsukikage."

The older human grunted as he gazed at his young brother and the humanoid lion monster.

Ziun wasn't that responsive to the threat. His head was lower so none of them could see his eyes. He stood in front of his friend.

Zanya couldn't see what his young brother was doing but he noticed that he held something in his hand. He tried to see what it was but couldn't. Stella seemed to force herself to look forward, probably seeing what the young boy was holding.

"Did you hear me Ziun!" Death Shido asked once again.

"**We are being ignored Sofia," **Gallows commented.

"You do not care if I take his life. You prefer your own survival I see. It is what a Omni Lord really is after all," Kogetsu commented.

No answer from the Omni Lord.

"Then so be it!" he aimed at the heart of Tsukikage.

The face of Zanya paled as it turned almost white.

Akatsuki suddenly yelled, "Art of Speedrun!"

Ziun raised his head with a small smirk and quickly charged. The Omni Lord was quick and grabbed the blade before it could reach Tsukikage. He looked in the eyes of the demonic shinobi and grunted, "I do not appreciate that you try to kill my friend demon!"

Kogetsu quickly reached another weapon and aimed at the heart of the Omni Lord but was quickly kicked away and crashed on the wall of the barrier.

Death Shido gazed at the Omni Lord and whispered, "Y- You… Remember everything."

Zanya looked at his young brother and saw him holding a green orb in his hand. He recognised the form and wondered if it was the Omni Lord Emblem they were searched, _where did he found it? _

"I don't remember anything more than what I know," Ziun replied. He waved his finger while the demon ninja stood up, "However, I remembered where my Omni Lord Emblem was."

"Where was it?" Zanya asked.

The Omni Lord couldn't answer as he began battling against the demon.

Stella replied, "He had it in him all along. He just remembered how to summon it."

For the blue haired boy, that would need explanation later.

Ziun ducked and countered with a kick on the stomach of the human like monster, "Tsukikage, I'll finish this fight!"

Akatsuki raised a card and yelled, "Art Of Body Replacement!"

The kunais sent at the Omni Lord hit a piece of woods while the Omni Lord was behind the monster, "Now the Art Of Speedrun effect ran out," before punching the face of the demon.

Ziun stood in his fighting stance and was ready for anything coming at him. Kogetsu took a few seconds to stand up, a little confused as his legs were lightly shaking.

The demon didn't lose a second and threw more shuriken at his adversary. How his enemy reacted took him off-guard.

The humanoid lion being didn't bother to dodge what was coming at him and crossed his arms over his vitals. The blades of the demon caused a few wounds on the arms but nothing deep as a sip of blood came out. He braced the pain and aimed at the face of the demon once again but it was blocked.

The two entered in a short-range fight where the Omni Lord had no choice but to evade the blade of the katana. He has trouble keeping up with the demon and his offensive was absent in their struggled. He saw the blade coming at him and used his bracelet to block the weapon of his enemy.

Without thinking, Ziun took a deep breath and hit the chest of the demon, palm opened. He sent Kogetsu strait against the wall and smoke burst out of the point of impact.

Akatsuki raised his other spell card and yelled, "Ceremonial, Execution of Divine Punishment!"

Death Shido quickly reacted, "Gedo Shield!"

"Not on my watch!" Zanya quickly used a spellcard, "Ceremony of Exorcism!"

The red shield that appeared broken down by the counter spell.

The divine punishment came and it electrocuted the demon who just had time to stand up. Kogetsu felt on the ground and was down for good.

Death Shido knew it wasn't going to be good for her when she returned back to Yamigedo and Ikazuchi. She took out her spellcard and before she teleported away, Ziun came at her.

"**The Omni Lord is coming at us!" **Gallows yelled.

"We won't let you get away this time!" Ziun tried to grab her but she ducked and activated her spellcard.

"I have a report to give at Yamigedo," she simply replied before leaving the place as the barrier began to dissipate.

Zanya went towards the demon and sealed it. He gazed at his younger brother and the Omni Lord. He had a lot to ask.

Stella sighed in relief, "I am glad this is over."

The barrier dissipated and the Buddy Police Force immediately came. Commander I was among them and sighed in relief when everyone was alright.

"What happened?" the commander asked.

The five explained what happened in the barrier and showed the demon they sealed. After this, the forces tried to find any trace of the servant of Yamigedo. Meanwhile, the five had one last place to go.

* * *

They were on route to the final location and the five were quiet for a while. Tsukikage wound were treated thanks to a spellcard. He still had trouble walking and his body was weak. He was still ready to accompanied them but another fight would be a terrible idea.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Zanya said another time.

His buddy nodded, "Nin," I don't plan on dying. 

"Good," Akatsuki sighed, really relief that everything ended well.

His older brother decided to ask, "Since we still have some time to reach the last location, how did you find your Omni Emblem Ziun?"

"Nin," his buddy agreed.

"I don't really understand myself. I just suddenly saw it in your hands and told me to say nothing and not look at you," Stella added.

Ziun cleared his throat, "During the battle, I wondered where my Omni Lord Emblem would be. As Tsukikage sa- wrote on his scroll, Tenbu couldn't just keep it on his hat. We would all notice it. I realised that maybe I had it with me all along," he showed his Omni Lord emblem. He approached his chest and the orb suddenly went in the armor and into his flesh, "It was within me all along. This object can fuse with his Omni Lord. Some memories came when I summon it. An Omni Lord Emblem can only be used by the Omni Lord. So, I took a few spellcards out of the orb and gave them to Akatsuki."

"Anything else you remember?" Stella asked.

"Not that much. Just how to summon and unsummon the Omni Lord Emblem and how it works. Still, something came back," he let out a small victorious smile.

"That's great!" Akatsuki optimistically replied as he hugged his friend.

"And we reach our final stop," Stella concluded.

They looked where they were and it was Aibo Academy. That confused them all.

"I didn't want to think of school during vacation," the youngest boy whined.

"With everything going on, I forgot about my homework," Zanya whispered.

"Did I cause something here?" Ziun asked with some confusion.

"Follow me. I'll show you," the woman took the lead and they followed him.

Zanya held his buddy on his back. Tsukikage was still tired from his battle and wanted to see what was the clue.

The five stopped near the stairs and she pointed as something written then.

"I cannot identify what it said, but there is an image of you here," Stella pointed at the image.

Ziun recognised himself, in a very ugly and disformed way. As if someone who had no artistic talent dig in the stone to mark it.

"What does it say? I don't understand it. What about you Tsukikage?" Zanya asked his buddy.

"N-nin," he showed his scroll, I don't know.

The Omni Lord frowned, "I… I understand what is written," he put his finger on the small messages and said, "Ziun. I, Tenbu, Fifth Omni Lord left this message for you," the group whispered the named of the deceased dragon, wondering when he put that there, "This will help you remember something. Remember when you said, long ago: 'I refuse to choose such a horrible choice Variable Cord. I vote that we sealed Yamigedo away.'"

The monster finished reading it and put his hand on his forehead. He grumbled when he managed to remember when it happened, "I… I remember something," he winced while his friend Akatsuki grabbed his other hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Akatsuki. Just… remembering it," the pain calmed down after a few seconds as he stood up.

He took a deep breath as he collected his thought and put them in the chronological order, "It happened when we had to choose the fate for Yamigedo. It was after a great war. Variable Cord said that the Great Fiend was too dangerous to let him life. Tenbu… refused to bring death to the Fiend he raised. Sealing him away was suggested by the Omni Lord of Hero World, as none of them would budge. A vote was made. At that time, there was no Omni Lord for Magic World, dead in that battle. The last voter was me, the one who break the tide on both side," he closed his eyes, "I chose to seal him. I said those words when I made my decision. I remember feeling sickened. It was all… unfair for Yamigedo. He… He didn't do wrong. Variable Cord just talked of the future of ruins made by Yamigedo. A future that turned true… because we decided to seal him," he thought more, "There is little less that I remembered. I know I am the Omni Lord and I have to take responsibility for everything."

The others listened and nodded.

"Do you remember who voted to seal him too?" Stella asked, to nudge the memory of the Omni Lord.

"Tenbu… Miseria and Captain Answer."

The humans were silent at those words. Eventually, Stella yelled, "The hero Captain Answer is a monster!"

There was a lot that would need to be talked about later on.

"Not anymore. He quit being an Omni Lord after this and another one replaced him," the monster said, "And it wasn't one form Hero World. The Omni Lords weren't seemed worthy of a hero by their side. I don't know why, but we broke his belief that we Omni Lords were all good," Ziun turned around and walked away, "I'm feeling tired now," he yawned, "I think we should go and rest. Remembering things is very tiresome," a small forced smile appeared on his face.

Akatsuki hugged him once again as the group returned back home.

Near them, at the top of the stairs, the director of Aibo Academy heard them. He walked away and whispered, "There is evil within the Omni Lords Ziun."

* * *

A boy and his buddy sat on top of a tall building, watching the city from above. The boy chuckled while his buddy remained quiet.

"Are you ready buddy?"

The monster metallically head turned toward his buddy and nodded.

"Soon, they will hear of the Darkhero. The one who shall save this town from the demons," he raised his hand, "For this. I will become an Omni Lord… No matter what."

And the boy formed a plan to get an Omni Lord Emblem for it to succeed.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

Next: Chaos In The Street, Darkhero Manifest.

This chapter will focus mostly on the Darkhero.


	18. Episode 18: Hunt Begins, Darkhero

AC: Hello everyone. I change the title of this episode because the previous version didn't fit what was going on in it.

* * *

A young boy was sitting on the ground, his back against the wall of a metallic building. He grumbled as he punched the ground.

"Hello," someone said.

The boy raised his head and saw a Shadow Hero gazing at him.

"A dark hero," he grumbled.

"If you ended up here, on the down town of this city," he kneeled down, "And left in this way, you aren't a hero."

"Shut up," the boy grunted.

"Once out of here, you might never be a hero. Our world can be awfully horrible."

"Shut it," he grunted back.

The dark hero grabbed the boy in his arms and walked away.

"H-hey! Let me go!"

"Such fighting spirits. You still haven't given up being a hero," he lightly smiled, "Then you will become like I. A Dark hero."

The boy lightly calmed. He never wanted to take that path, "Just release me already!" He got no answer from the one taking him away, "Why?"

"Even the exiled like us have the spirit of a hero in us. Just not the kind that is accepted," he finally got an answer.

The boy sight and admit defeat. He let the other one brought him somewhere.

* * *

After the recent attack on Ziun, Tasuku was grumbling with some frustrations. The night was approaching and he was back at home, by himself once again. All his mind could do was wandering around.

He wanted to do much more than simply giving support. He felt his muscles tense and go to the frontline and fight by the side of his buddy.

The boy thought of Jackknife and closed his eyes, "Jack," he was really worried for his friend and wondered if he was well. The boy heard the microwave ringing and went to get his diner.

When he put his meal and took out his deckcase. It wasn't that useful for now.

Something suddenly came back. Something that Gao told him after visiting Darkness Dragon World. He went to take the spell card that the darkness dragon left him and gazed at it. His fingers lightly shivered, "Would you… help me?" Despite his uncertainty, he took out a card and looked at it, "Help me save Jack?"

* * *

**Episode 18: Hunt Begins, Darkhero Manifest**

A boy and his buddy walked on the street of Tokyo.

A boy named Mukuro Shigamine walked forward while his buddy Shadow Hero, Schwarz followed behind.

Mukuro was a boy with peach skin, purple eyes, orange hair with a yellow bang that covered his left eye. He wore a yellow shirt with pants of the same color and a black cape and gold with a long collar around his shoulders. He was ignoring the heat despite sweating a lot.

His buddy looked like a humanoid machine with his attire. His face was hidden by his metallic mask with only his red eyes standing out. He wore a grey trench coat with pants and boots of the same color. Around his waist, he wore a golden utility belt with 2 pouches on the back. On his wrists, his wore two large wrist guards with large triangular shaped blades. He adjusted his fedora on his head and his black tie.

"Still no sights of any Omni Lord," Mukuro grumbled his frustrations.

Schwarz nodded negatively. He ignored the gaze of the humans wandering around them as they continued walking.

The boy took out a cellphone from his pocket and sighed, "I'm getting hungry. We should search for something before we continued."

His buddy nodded positively as they proceed to buy something. The boy took out his wallet and got a lunch for him and his buddy. He didn't know how the monster ate his food and didn't want to check under the mask. He wasn't sure if there was anything under it anyway.

They stood against the wall of a building and gazed at the intersection.

"Searching for any of them is proving difficult," the orange haired boy grunted as he took a bite of his lunch. He grumbled and commented, "If we don't find any Omni Lord today, we have to change our plans. We cannot just wait forever to get it. Eventually, they would seal Yamigedo away."

His buddy nodded, already finished eating. Schwarz crossed his arms and observed the sky. It was the blue sky of a hot summer day. He didn't care for the heat but his buddy was affected by it. He tapped the shoulder of the boy and pointed at an ice cream store.

"I'm fine."

The monster raised his fedora and frowned.

"Fine. I'll cool off a little," he crossed the street to get something, the humanoid monster behind him, "You don't have to check if I get it you know."

His buddy frowned a little more and the human just took his ice cream and began to eat.

"You are so much a jerk," he grumbled.

The monster chuckled as he adjusted his fedora, looking a little less intimidating than before.

"Anyway. Do you have an idea how to attract an Omni Lord?" Mukuro asked.

"We need to find a demon first and ambush the Omni Lord at the end of the battle," Schwarz suggested.

_Finally, an answer. He didn't spoke since we came here, _"I don't think so. There is this barrier thing we saw."

His buddy had witnessed a barrier forming early on. They were unlucky that no opportunity to get an Omni Lord came off. They were never alone and that was their main problem.

"Well," the boy finished his ice cream, "Maybe using a less conventional way can work. We just have to take our inspirations from our usual enemies Schwarz," he began.

His buddy negatively nodded.

"Listen. We are Dark heroes and doing things the way we want is the best way," the boy replied.

"There is a certain limit we cannot pass between us and villains," he reminded the boy.

"We won't go to that point of course. We just need to make them believe of that," Mukuro replied.

"Then I have no problem with that," the monster agreed.

The duo continued searching for an Omni Lord for a big part of the day. The boy had to endure the high temperature of the afternoon and was already getting exhausted. He got a bottle of water from his friend and continued marching forward.

The tall monster hoped they would find anything soon. The young boy wouldn't be able to endure everything if this kept going on this way.

* * *

Dawn was walking toward the home of someone he knew. The late afternoon was perfect for him as the clouds covered the sky. The weather report said that it wouldn't go away until tomorrow. All that he needed.

He held a picture in his hand of himself, disguised as a human and another one by his side. The lips of the monster pointed down as he remembered the good times and how, everything broke apart. He sighed and he put it back in his pocket. He adjusted his Buddy Police Force uniform.

Right now, he wasn't standing up that much and wouldn't attract the attention of a demon as easily as the other Omni Lords. His only feature that could cause him some trouble would be his ears but, in his uniform, they didn't stand out.

He eventually reached the house he was seeking. It was the house of his old friend who passed away. He knocked at the door and a woman opened up.

The woman wasn't surprise to see him and said, "Welcome."

"I'm here to pay you a visit Miss Mitsuyo Fujimiya," Dawn replied.

"Just call me Mitsuyo," the woman replied.

The Omni Lord looked around and asked, "Is your daughter here? I was sure she would have come already."

"She is outside with her buddy right now. Kazane will be home later if you stay long enough," she smiled at him.

"With this heat?" the vampire monster asked.

"Yes. The heat doesn't stop her. I made sure she had a bottle of water on her and her buddy did the same. I'm not worried for her," the mother of Kazane replied.

The two went in the living room and sat on a chair, talking of the old time. On a shelf, Dawn could see the picture of his partner who died during a Police mission long ago. That made him melancholic and also sad, _I could… should have done something, _he sighed at his own powerlessness, "It's been a few years already but I cannot forget it."

Mitsuyo replied, "I know. I'm glad Kazane went over it. She had many friends now who supports her. Like Gao and his friends."

"They are good kids," the monster in human disguise agreed. He was glad she was surrounded by good friends and not anyone from the bad part of the city. He witnessed that all too well.

"I'll bring some tea."

"Thank you."

He waited for her to come back as she poured him some tea. They drank quietly as they remembered the pass a little. Today was the day his partner died from his injuries. A day where his heart pained him the most. He put the cup down and said, "I'm happy she isn't depressed about it."

"I was worried a little too when she was smiling again after a few weeks. I'm still wondering a little if she forced herself to be happy back then. Now, I'm certain she is really happy."

"Where did she go today?" Dawna sked.

Mitsuyo replied, "She said she had to get something for my husband. I'm sure she wants to give him an offering. Mine is to make sure my daughter is fine. I don't plan on failing until I'm gone," she finished her cup and served another for herself, "I also heard you left the police to join the Buddy Police Force. Anything happened to push you that way?"

_I had to make it up a little, _"Yes. I wanted to do more for a while. With the Buddy Police Force firmly established, I wanted to offer my experience to help them outside of the field. There is still the children and their buddies working for them and maybe for a long time," he admitted.

"They do a good job and no one really complained about it," she commented.

"The Buddy Police Force still has no one else of their caliber. Many are still getting used to a buddy by their side. It will take time. I hope I can be of use," he said.

"Sometimes, Kazane said she wants to help them but I'm not sure if it's for her. She is still young and have the time to make up her mind," Mitsuyo commented, a little worried for her daughter.

"She is a fine child. Maybe she wants to follow her father footsteps or her friends," Dawn had to agree that she should wait until she was an adult, "As long as she grows up first."

"That's my stand. Don't worry for that," she smiled at her reply.

The two continued to speak for a while. Time passed and the monster gazed at the picture, "I'm… still so sorry I couldn't save him Mis- Mitsuyo. I should have done more but I didn't."

"Don't apologies too much Dawn. It wasn't your fault," she reassured him.

The monster wasn't that convinced. He never told her who he really was and that if he used his power, he could have change it. He didn't. He acted like a human being and failed.

"My husband would have felt the same if it was the opposite you know. I'm still blaming myself a little," she sobbed, "The last thing I told him was good day. Maybe… if I had said something else that day. If…" she closed her eyes, "But we cannot do anything now."

"What would you have said?" he asked.

"I made your favourite dishes," those were simple words.

Dawn understood the meaning behind it. It wasn't just about the food, _you wanted to tell him to come home after work, _"You're right," he conceived.

"Just like the other years," she replied.

They continued talking until the monster had to leave and return to the Buddy Police Force. He had a mission to continue. He took his real form and took flight; _I have to stop Yamigedo before he takes their life too. I won't let Kazane and her mother die. Not on my watch. I promise you that Daichi._

* * *

Mukuro and Schwartz were still searching for anything standing out. The presence of a demon or an Omni Lord was all they were wishing for. Either way, they would find out where an Omni Lord would be. As the day came to an end, the heat began to calm down. The two observed the busy street of Tokyo from above, sitting on the roof of a tall building.

"This was… pointless. We didn't advance at all," the boy grumbled before drinking some water.

His buddy nodded in agreement. He was getting impatient himself. Many days of effort without any result wasn't something they desired.

The red eyes of the monster suddenly noticed something and looked closely. He pointed his finger and said, "Found one."

Mukuro coughed because he was drinking some water and looked at where he was pointing. He saw very little and took out his binoculars, "That's…" he saw the purple clothing of the monster that flew in the air, "Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn! Finally!"

Schwartz grabbed his buddy and jumped from roof to roof, chasing after the Omni Lord. The made sure not to lost sight of the vampire monster or they would miss their chance.

"We will attack him the moment we are within range," Mukuro said as he took out his deckcase. His deck case had a special blue crystal put on it that began to shine as they approached it.

That blue crystal was an object that contained the energy needed to cast the spells. Since on Earth, it was the human who produced that energy instead of the world itself, compensation was searched for when it wasn't use by humans or humans with little power.

They closely crossed the distance. The Omni Lord didn't notice them yet and was taking his time and saving energy to reach the Buddy Police Headquarter.

They were getting closer and closer and eventually; Schwartz saw his change and took out his gun. It looked like a three barreled shotgun and it aimed at the monster. The Shadow Hero fired and the vampire monster heard the shot.

The lasers that came out of the gun missed the target who flew above much quicker than the two expected.

Schwartz landed on the roof of the closest building and put his buddy down as he aimed to fire again.

Count Dawn was near the monster and hit the weapon away from him as it fired in the sky, "You think you could ambush me like that?" he asked unsurprised.

"So, you knew we were near you from the start," Mukuro grumbled a little frustrated at their failed attempt. Despite that, he grinned and added, "But it won't change anything," he readied his deck case, "Because we will get what we want."

"What does a monster from Hero World has against me?" the Omni Lord crossed his arms, "Shooting against someone who has done no wrong goes against the Hero Code," he raised his cane and pointed at the boy, "And why are you interested in me? It's clear you want something. I feel it crawling out of your skin."

"I will do anything to fight evil. I am Schwartz, a Dark Hero," Schwartz replied first as he loaded back his weapon.

Count Dawn frowned as he knew what that meant, "You better leave any innocent out of whatever you want."

"Depends on you," the boy said as he drew a spell, "There is one thing we want and you, Omni lord, will give it to us if you want to avoid trouble on Earth," he turned the card and continued, "We won't take no for an answer."

_It's pointless to pretend I am not an Omni Lord, _"Now is the worst time to make any demands to an Omni Lord."

"You mean about Yamigedo. We know of the Great Fiend. This is why it's the best time to make such demands," the human answered as he took a step closer. He raised his hand with the spell and said, "Because there is so much me and my buddy will get out of this. Opportunities like that are rare and unique."

"Such vile coming out of your mouth," he grabbed his mustaches and thought of escaping them. He had no time to deal with them. He turned around and was about to leave when words that stopped him was said.

"Leave and pay the consequence," Schwartz said as he pointed his gun to the lively street of Tokyo.

_I have no choice in this, _Dawn concluded in defeat, "Ask it then."

"Where is your Omni Lord Emblem?" the boy asked.

_They are after this, _the monster frowned as he gazed at the two who targeted him, "Why do you want to know about it?"

"It's simple. I want to have the Omni Lord so I can become one obviously," Mukuro replied as he took another steps towards the Omni Lord. He let out a small grin and said, "With it, I will become a hero," he let out a small smile, showing ambition, "I will be a hero worthy of praise and my buddy will also become a hero."

His buddy raised his hand, telling him to not advance further. The boy stopped as he could feel an aura coming from the Omni Lord.

"It is for selfish reason then. I can see that you want more the praise and fame than the duty. This is your true color. You won't before a hero like this. There is nothing heroic in this. It is an egoistical reason. This is why, I will not let you obtain an Omni Lord Emblem," Count Dawn replied, _I won't bother telling you about the Emblems._

Schwartz went to the offensive and fired his weapon three times at the Omni Lord who avoided each of them.

_He isn't threatening the public now. He just wanted to fight me and… surely to avoid calling reinforcements, _the monster blocked a punch coming at him with his cane and struggled to push the other monster away, _Strong, _he mentally admitted.

"It's only the beginning!" Mukuro said as he casted a spell, "Momentary Flash!"

Schwartz flashed away and was behind the vampire monster. He gave a powerful kick on the side of the Omni Lord and sent him away.

Dawn quickly recovered from the impact and avoided the other blast of the tri shotgun like weapon of the monster_. _He noticed buddy partner of the Shadow Hero monster frowning as if the boy was expecting something else. Realisation came and knew what he shouldn't do no matter what, _he wants me to summon my Omni Lord Emblem. They are trying to put me in a critical situation where I have to use a spell. They will swipe it then, _he knew that his option was limited. He decided to let them know, "I won't cast any spell boy."

The human grunted, knowing that their intentions were known, "We will push you until you summon it."

"It won't be difficult," his buddy replied.

"Unless you kill me first," the Omni Lord from Legend World replied.

That put the two on the edge. They wondered if the Omni Lord Emblem could be lost forever if the Omni Lord himself died. This uncertainty made them unsure if their strategy would be perfect.

"Just be careful," Mukuro concluded.

The monster charged and tried to beat the monster from Legend World with his fist. His fists never reached his enemy who simply dodged with speed and agility. His red eyes shined brighter as his frustration increased by his failures to hit the monster.

Count Dawn blocked a punch with his left hand and the chest with his cane, sending the Shadow Hero away.

Schwartz jumped in the air and landed on his feet, glaring at the monster he couldn't defeat. He went on the offensive and tried to brute force his way. He saw the cane coming and avoided it at the last second. He received a kick in the knee and lost his balance. The Shadow Hero was on the ground and saw another attack coming at him. He rolled on the ground and a crack was left where he was a second ago.

Mukuro frowned when he saw how powerful the Omni Lord was. The monster wasn't holding back at all and their chance of victory could only come with his spellcards. He was certain of it.

His buddy was powerful and was certain he could win on his own but now, he saw that an old Omni Lord like Dawn was on another level.

The battle continued and the monster from Hero World couldn't turn things around. Mukuro tried to use the spell card but the battle was happening close to him. The boy knew that the vampire monster made sure they were too close for him to be comfortable using it without getting hit himself too.

Schwartz was sent in the air by an impact and grunted painfully. He spun his body and landed on his feet. He saw a purple bat coming at him and shot at it, knowing it wasn't safe. The bat exploded near him and created a black smoke.

The boy saw his chance. The were both standing far away from him and the smoke was perfect for his spell. He yelled, "New Plasma-mine!"

Dawn heard the spell activated but didn't know what it was. He never heard of such spell before and was wary. When he charged, he suddenly saw a silver sphere emitting some ominous light. When he was close, it suddenly opened and the sound of something mechanical activated inside.

The vampire monster only had time to gasp before it suddenly exploded. More explosions occurred as a chain reaction to the first one.

Mukuro watched with a smirk which disappeared when he saw his buddy sent in the air and landed on his side.

"Caught on," the Shadow Hero grumbled as he stood up.

_He blew with one mine, _the boy nervously chuckled, at least it wasn't as bad as Count Dawn, he hoped.

"Not bad for a spell," the Omni Lord declared.

The duo gasped when he heard the strength of that reply. They knew it wasn't over.

Schwartz pointed his gun where he heard the voice and waited for what would come next.

The dust and smoke began to disperse and the silhouette of the monster from Legend World began to be visible. He didn't appear to be in shape with his body curving forward and his arms on the ground. Yet, his weapon was still high up, aiming at the mechanical hero. The monster chuckled, "It will take more than that to get me you two," _it hurts so much. I'm lucky to avoid the worse._

The smoke finished dispersing and the Omni Lord was covered with wounds. He wasn't looking as good as he let it out to be but wasn't panting. There were no signs of exhaustion on his face. He still remained calm as if he never was caught up in the explosions.

The metallic hero didn't waste and second and started shooting at his enemy. His blasts were blocked by the weapon of the Legend World monster with speed. The two clashed in another close fight and the Omni Lord was struggling this time. The spellcard weakened him and was in danger of losing this fight if it continued.

_It would have been an easy victory if it wasn't risky to use a spell._

* * *

A girl and her buddy, in her hood was watching the roof of a building where there was an explosion.

"We should stand aside," her buddy said as the commotion was spreading across the street.

It was Kazane and her buddy who witness from afar the battle without knowing what was going on. Kazane had short red orange hair, peach skin and crimson red eyes. She wore a white shirt with green sleeves under a light-blue sleeveless & hooded jacket and blue shorts.

Her buddy was Bladewing Phoenix. In his SD form, he was a puffy green bird with yellow eyes. He wore a yellow helmet with a sword on top of it. He looked like a ball in this form and was in the hood of the girl.

The girl kept watching as there were more than one explosion, "We should check it out."

"W-what? Lady Kazane! Are you certain this is a good idea? You are putting your life in danger to approach such battle unprepared!" Phoenix replied quickly.

She smiled and showed her Deck Case, "I'm ready for this and who knows when the Buddy Police Force will come," she let out a small smile, "If it helps my friend, I'll go up there."

Her buddy sighed, "You are way too much influence by Gao and his friends," he looked at the side, "Such respectable people,"_ and so problematic too, _he commented with a small smile.

"Let's go!" her Deck Case turned into a green sphere and small wings appeared at the back of her shoes. She flew in the air.

"But we will back down once the Buddy Forces are here."

"Of course, buddy," she replied.

Once she arrived at the scene, they watched it from afar. They didn't know who was the good guy and bad guy. All the saw was a monster from Hero World attacking a monster from Legend World. Simply by that scene, they should already guess who was the monster who caused trouble. They saw a human with a deck case on one side and the card felt like they came from Hero World.

However, Phoenix saw something wrong, "I don't like the way the monster from Hero World is fighting. I think he is a Darkhero."

"Darkhero?" Kazane asked.

"They are those who fight in the name of justice. However, for them, the end justifies the mean. If Killing everyone to strike down evil must be done, they will do it," her buddy answered.

Kazane watched the two battling and saw that the monster in purple suit was on the ground and panting.

Her buddy heard the boy ordering, "You should give us your Omni Lord Emblem now if you want this battle to end!"

That was enough to make up their mind.

"Get that monster from Hero World," she said.

"Clearly they have suspicious intentions," Phoenix replied as he took his real form. In that form, he was much bigger and didn't look like a ball. His eyes were now yellow and red while his green feathers turned into swords.

"Careful," she said.

"I will lady Kazane. You too," he replied before charging.

The monster from Dungeon World charged at high speed at the Shadow Hero. The moment Schwartz felt something, he turned his head and saw a green bird coming at him. He couldn't do anything as he was tackled by it.

"W-what?" Mukuro yelled.

"Who?" Count Dawn asked as he stood up and looked around.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked the vampire monster as she stood by his side.

The monster from Legend World recognised her and didn't say anything. She didn't recognise him. It was true that in his form, he looked different and did talk a little differently, to hide his real age, "I'm good," _she does look well and healthy._

Phoenix flew in the air and avoided a few shots from the mechanical monster.

"What do you think you are doing, standing in our way?" Mukuro asked as the two monsters battle.

"And what do you think you are doing, attacking him and trying to steal something? I don't see anything heroic coming from a monster from Hero World."

"We are Dark Heroes. If this is the way to save the world, we will do it," the boy replied.

Kazane frowned. She didn't understand what the boy meant, unaware of the current danger the Earth was facing. She ignored that part and replied, "What you are doing is wrong. What did Count Dawn do to you to deserve to be attacked this way?"

"He didn't let us obtain something," he didn't want to be specific, _won't let anyone steal my chance._

"It is something that belong to me and I cannot let them have it," the Omni Lord added as he adjusted his glasses.

The battle continued between the monsters and the blast from the flying monster forced them to cover their faces for a few seconds.

"How is that saving the world? You are attacking someone why didn't do anything wrong," she replied.

Mukuro frowned at those words. He countered, "That Omni Lord didn't do anything to prevent your world to be attacked from a Great Fiend that could devour it with you included."

Kazane casted a spell to protect her buddy as the battle continued. Once she did it, the girl answered, "My friends never do that last year when we fought against Azi Dahaka plan to control our world. I was there to fight against them. None of us did that! We didn't attack someone like you did!" she wanted to add something about Azi Dahaka, but memories returned about him controlling the mind of Kiri. That one almost faded away. She retracted from saying that and instead said, "My friends at the Buddy Police Forces are the real heroes. You aren't," she didn't press on more than that. The furious glare she received was enough to shut her up.

Mukuro tried to reply to her arguments but had trouble finding something, anything to reply. He shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter. We are going to save this world."

Meanwhile, Schwartz continued shooting at the green flying monster but missed.

Phoenix mobility was superior and flew around the monster, always keeping an eye of Kazane, just in case she could be hurt. He dodged one last time and when he saw the monster reloading his weapon, he charged. He crossed his wings and threw metallic feather at the monster.

Schwartz saw them coming and avoided them at the last second. He saw one last one coming at him and blocked it with his gun. The contact made him dropped it and it felt down the street.

"Let's end this fight!" The green monster declared as he charged.

The Shadow Hero buddy smirked under his mask, "Shadow Requiem!"

The weapon appeared. It was a black and red sword with the handle that looked like a gun. It released a lightly dark aura but one that didn't feel evil. Just chaotic. The boy threw his sword at his buddy who quickly grabbed it.

"Looks out!" Kazane yelled.

Phoenix saw the weapon ready to attack him a little too late. He couldn't go elsewhere, caught on his momentum. He decided to continue his offensive. He readied his claws and to endure the pain. He had to inflict the most damage.

The Hero monster readied his gunblade and once the other monster was close to his range, he slashed.

After the attack, the coat of the monster was badly damaged, revealing his metallic body while black oil came out of his wounds.

Phoenix felt on the ground and bounced a few times, traces of blood each time he felt. One he stopped rolling, he returned on his feet, a wound on his chest but no that deep. He was bleeding and losing some strength, but he wouldn't back down, _I grew weaker, _he admitted in his mind.

"Phoenix!"

"Finish him Schwartz. We'll get the Omni Lord next!" Mukuro said as he saw their moment of victory coming.

His buddy nodded and charged. His blade was ready to finish the battle when a gray form suddenly began to descend. The sound of metal resonated loudly as two metallic weapons hit one each other's.

Once it was down, the gray mass slid on the ground and turned around as the momentum ended.

The Shadow Hero dropped his sword and painfully grunted when his right arm was wounded enough that he couldn't close his fingers and lost more black blood.

"W-what?" Kazane whispered.

The flash of gray was a dragon with gray scales, but paler on his underbelly, amber reptilian eyes gazing at Schwartz, a long tail, a pair of large black horns and two sharp wings on his back. He wore black breast armor, armored plate one over his crouch which was attached by a belt with a blue orb at the center of it and a pair of boots on fire.

Someone jumped down from the back of that dragon. Tasuku stood by his side and nodded at the dragon. He turned towards Mukuro and his buddy and declared, "You are under arrest for assaulting someone and wounding one of the officers of the Buddy Police Forces. Hands in the air right now."

"You are in no state to keep fighting and more are coming," the gray dragon declared as he held his large sword and pointed at them.

The boy with orange hair grunted as he gazed at his buddy. They weren't in state to keep fighting, "Sorry, but we will retreat now. We will get it one day," he said.

His buddy grabbed him while the boy used a spell that temporarily blinded them.

"Demios!"

"On it Tasuku!" the dragon replied as he charged. He used his nose and tried to find their tracks but sneezed loudly. There was something in the air and affected his sense of smell, "Can't track them. Something-" and sneezed loudly, "I'm sorry Tasuku."

"It's okay," the boy replied. He gazed at the three and asked, "Is any of you gravely injured?"

"I'll be fine," Dawn replied, "I heal really quickly."

"I already cast the spell but I'll go to the hospital later," Kazane replied.

Her buddy turned back into his SD form, "No need for this lady Kazane. I am feeling better. It wasn't that deep of a wound."

"I'll still go there and have a check," she stubbornly replied.

"As you wish," Phoenix replied.

The girl turned towards Tasuku and Demios and said, "Thanks for coming. You were here just in time."

The boy smiled, "Good to see you two again."

"We will have to fill a report," Count Dawn declared.

"Sure," the blue haired boy nodded.

"Hum," the girl hesitated when she gazed at the Darkness Dragon, which she recognised now, and looked around, "Where is Jackknife?"

The boy lips went down.

The dragon answered for him, "Something happened to Jackknife. Until we find where he is, I will be his buddy."

"He was kidnapped and we cannot find any traces of him," Tasuku added about the green dragon whereabout.

Kazane didn't get more detail and she didn't to press it further. The boy was obviously worried for his original buddy.

"Anyway. We should get going and get that report done," Tasuku replied with a small smile.

"What is going on right now Tasuku?" Phoenix asked as he raised one wing, "We heard that guy saying that he wants this Omni Lord Emblem to fight a Great Fiend. He said that we are all in danger. Is it true?"

Count Dawn already knew she heard that and took notice of it. He didn't want her, especially her to enter in this conflict. However, he knew that she might be dragged into it if Yamigedo fully awakened his power or took more drastic measure.

The boy avoided looking at them for a few seconds. The gray dragon put his sword on his back and crossed his arms when the boy gazed at him. The dragon let out a small nod before the boy looked at the Omni Lord who also gave him a nod. Tasuku faced the girl and her buddy.

"No point in hiding it," the Buddy Police boy commented before explaining to her everything that was going on for a while. The appearance of Yamigedo, the death of Tenbu and more details about why his buddy disappeared.

Kazane lightly paled at that news and whispered, "Gao."

"He is away for now, trying to figure things out with his family. So, he doesn't know what happened to Jack yet," Tasuku concluded. He pointed his thumb towards the Buddy Police Headquarter, "You should come with us for the report. They will want to know what you saw."

"Sure," she replied.

"And we will make sure that everything is fine with Phoenix," he reassured her.

"Thanks," she replied before activating her buddyskill.

Count Dawn followed her while Tasuku climbed on the back of his current buddy and followed them.

* * *

It took an hour for the five to finish giving their reports for what happened and also explaining to Kazane and her buddy why they should talk about it. It shouldn't be brought to public eyes. She agreed to remain quiet about it.

She added however, "But if you need help like with Azi Dahaka. You can ask us. I won't let anyone getting hurt by them or those two," she declared, "I should really go and make sure my buddy is really alright."

"I am fine lady Kazane," the green bird replied with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks," Commander I replied. When she left the room, the man put his hand on his forehead, "And we have more problem than only Yamigedo and his demons."

Count Dawn nodded, "I wasn't expecting a monster from Hero World and his buddy to be after an Omni Lord Emblem to become one themselves."

Stella added, as she pointed at the Darkness Dragon who was still in his real form, "And what is he doing here? You didn't tell us that."

"Well," Tasuku hesitated to explain it but the Darkness Dragon beat him to it.

"I was called here by Tasuku. I let him have the card to summon me last year if he ever needed help in the future. He called me today," Demios began the explanation.

"And we came here to confirm with you, Commander I, when we saw a battle going on and had to act," the boy concluded now that it was said.

"I see," the commander was thinking about it. He was uncertain, remembering what happened last year, "Can we trust you on this?"

"I swore in my honor as a Purgatory Knight that I will not disappoint you or cause any unnecessary trouble," the dragon put his hand on his chest and lightly bowed, "I will also help you stopping Yamigedo's plan to destroy your world," he raised his head and glanced at the boy, "I also promised myself to protect Tasuku with my life and reunite him with Jackknife. So, no need to worry about me. I will never break that oath, even if my ruler orders me to do it."

Commander I nodded, "And make sure Tasuku don't put himself in too much trouble. He has been staying here for a few days and…" he sighed with a small smile, "He is obviously not the one who likes to stay behind."

Stella chuckled, "Guess I'll take back that main duty for myself."

The group continued to talk for a while and to confirm everything. Eventually, the boy and his buddy had to leave and go to their home.

Count Dawn and Commander I looked at each other's, they had many things to do.

"I'll warn the others about those two who are after the Omni Lords," Stella said as she took out the phone.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. If you want to know how Tasuku got his buddy, it will be explained in the next episode.

Next Episode: The Poisoned Labyrinth. An episode focuses on Tasuku and Demios.


	19. Episode 19: The Poisoned Labyrinth

Tasuku sat on a chair in his home and observed the card to summon the monster. Since early in the morning, he was looking at it. He remembered the words Gao told him before he left, _Demios is still thinking about you Tasuku. He said that if you need help, he will come. _He didn't forget that.

The boy sighed, unsure if he should do it. His fingers were lightly shaking as he held that card. He closed his eyes, _even if we find out where Jack is… can I save him on my own? _He wondered if the Omni Lord would challenge him into a battle when that day will come.

He remained uncertain for a few more minutes. The question resonated in his mind. Should he do it or not, _I don't want to remain behind and help them from the headquarter. That's not… me. My friends need my help. And… I need your help Demios. _He used the spell card and summoned Demios.

It wasn't long before the gray dragon came out of the portal and stood in front of the boy. Their eyes crossed and were quiet for a short time.

The monster was the one who broke the silence with a small smile, "You called me."

"I'm… sorry Demios. Maybe you were busy and-"

"There is no need to be. I told you that I will come to help you, when you need it," the tall dragon looked around, searching for his rival and saw no traces of that dragon. Just the stench of it, "Where is Jackknife?"

"He… was taken away. Someone took him elsewhere and I cannot find him," the boy sobbed. Thinking of his buddy was still painful.

The dragon kneeled down and put a finger on his shoulder, "He has been kidnapped then. You need my help to save your buddy?"

"Yes. And I need your help to protect our world. There is something going on and I just can't stand behind and let my friends in danger," he didn't want to tell everything.

"You are talking about Yamigedo and his demons," Demios said.

"H-how do you know?"

"My solder Troubadour told us the news. I knew you were in danger but had to let Jackknife protect you. I am surprised he has been kidnapped like that. Someone really powerful must have done it."

Tasuku explained everything that day, when he lost his buddy.

The gray dragon nodded once everything had been said, "I understand. Tasuku, from now on, I will be your buddy. I promise that I will do everything to bring your buddy back and help you protect the heard from Yamigedo and his demons. You are still a Purgatory Knight after all and…" _I can't let you be sad like that. _"So, you can count on me," _even if I don't like helping Jackknife, I will do it. He is the one who truly makes you happy._

"Thank you."

"This is my duty as a Purgatory Knight Tasuku and because I care for you."

* * *

**Episode 19: The Poisoned Labyrinth**

It was a few days later, Demios knew that tomorrow was the day Gao and his family would return to Tokyo. The dragon watched the horizon from the window. The view of the city was as beautiful as he remembered.

There was only one downside for the dragon. His current form. He was smaller that the boy and his big amber eyes made him look too adorable and inoffensive. He never took this form because he felt vulnerable and cute. With the humans of the Earth, it would be worse.

He watched the sun slowly raising. It was one sight he missed when he left the Earth. It was something so beautiful. He just had to not gaze directly at it. He would make that mistake like one of his soldiers did. He crossed his arms, _it's a beautiful world you live in Tasuku. Been a few days already and I didn't really have a talk with you Tasuku. I really need to get this done. There is much I want to tell you._

"M-morning Demios," the boy said.

"Morning Tasuku," the little dragon replied as he turned around, "Sleep well?"

"A little better," the boy nodded.

_I'm glad you sleep more since I'm here, _he nodded with a satisfied smile. He took a few steps toward the boy and asked, "And how are you feeling?"

"Still worried for Jack. We found nothing so far," he sighed.

"Don't worry. We will find something eventually and you have your friends and me by your side," the gray dragon insisted on the 'me' part.

"I know… Thanks again for helping me," the boy said as he prepared their breakfast.

"You are still a Purgatory Knight and I have to support every of my soldiers," he replied, _that's not what I should say!_

"Like Troubadour?"

The dragon coughed a few times and defensively replied, "N-not like that!" He sighed and added, "Not just like that," he admitted as he jumped on the table to help the boy, "You are still young while Troubadour is a grow up who acts like a kid sometimes," _got to find a way to correct this._

"Demios. Why you see me like a soldier? I'm wondering that," Tasuku admitted.

_Now's my chance. Don't screw this up, _"Well…" he searched for the right words, "Because there is still a connection between us. I don't want everything to end between us," he didn't say more. He felt the boy pat his head and blushed as he gazed away.

The boy understood that the leader of the Purgatory Knight wouldn't show himself defenceless at any time and let that go. He could guess what he really meant, "You are a real friend Demios. Helping me even if you don't really like Jack. I know I can count on you," he said as he finished the breakfast.

"Just like I can count on you on the field," the Purgatory Knight replied.

* * *

Yamigedo observed the next demon he summoned on his palm. It had been a few days since their previous attack. The Great Fiend decided to wait so the enemy would lower their guard or exhaust themselves in the eternal anticipation. Even so, they couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He didn't feel like he completely absorbed the full power of Tenbu yet and needed to stall a little longer before he acted with his friend on their own. He gazed at Ikazuchi, still resting on his fluffy neck.

His mind began to wander and met the image of Tenbu demise in his head. There was no joy when he thought of that. Just sorrow. Somehow, it didn't give him peace or anything like that. He just felt something hollow in his chest, _**this is what I wanted! I won't cry anymore for something he deserves, something every Omni Lords deserves, **_he put a mask of anger over his sorrow but it wasn't helping much.

He gazed at the wall and sighed, **"I'm depressed now," **he whispered quietly, just like his young human would do. If there was one good news, it was that the heatstroke ended yesterday and it was easy to tolerate the current temperature, even enjoying it.

He felt the boy rolling on his neck and let out a small smile, _**my fur will be a mess when he wakes up, **_He heard a sound and hoped it wasn't the two humans and the darkness dragon coming now. He wanted to stay like this until the boy woke up.

He relaxed for a while. The giant fiend waited and eventually, the boy woke up.

"Morning Yamigedo. I slept well."

"**Morning Ikazuchi. Good to know you had a good night," **he could tell that. He also had a good night.

Ikazuchi saw the card in his hand and said, "That's another demon we are going to send?"

"**Yes. This is Living Mad Gazer. He is a dangerous monster from Dungeon World who came to me. He serves me well when I asked him anything and should listen to everything I said. However," **he frowned and gazed at it, **"I will not tolerate any trouble. You will do as they said or you are gone. Enough of my servants already played with my patience's," **he grunted and felt the card lightly shivering. He nodded, knowing that his warning was heard.

"Yeah. We missed a few opportunities because some went rogue," the boy agreed with his friend.

"**We wait for those three to come and we will give the Omni Lords a little message. We cannot wait forever to take them down but this will force them to stop hiding," **his eyes shined a little brighter.

"How long before we are going ourselves after them?" the boy asked with some apprehension.

The Great Fiend knew that his young friend didn't fully went over what happened to him. His orange eyes went to the young boy who was about to eat his breakfast. His tails twitched lightly while the legs of those tails curved into themselves. He moved his claw near the boy, before slowly gently patting the cheek of the human, **"Do not worry. I will make sure they will never try to hurt you again. I dropped my guard and failed to protect you. Next time, I won't."**

Ikazuchi put his hand on the claw and nodded, "I know. I just…"

"**Cannot forget it," **Yamigedo grumbled as he searched for his own words. He said, **"I also have a few things I want to forget but can't. What Tenbu did to me, what the Omni Lord did to you. Many bad things that hurt me and you. However, another thing I cannot forget is you Ikazuchi. You can be certain of it."**

The boy let out a small smile, "Me too."

* * *

Tasuku and his current buddy were at the Buddy Force Headquarter.

The gray dragon was watching the inside of the building just like the other days. He found the place really intriguing compared to his place in Darkness Dragon World.

"This is a nice and efficient place," Demios commented as he watched the screen that showed the down and any illegal activities on it.

"The city is rather large and we are never sure when anyone with a buddy commit a crime. The Police Force are usually the one who entered the scene first," Commander I explained. It wasn't an official method of action but the regular force was often the first one in the front line.

Stella was on her own computer about more information to find the missing memories of Ziun.

The leader of the Purgatory Knights crossed his arms. He was aware of everything going on thanks to Troubadour but also from what he learned in the few days, "And with those two running around and after those Omni Lords. It's just complicating everything."

"There is also a Demon Hunter on the loose. They are after the demons but we've barely saw them," Tasuku commented.

"It's because they are mostly wandering around on their own. We searched for them but we still haven't found anything," Stella added.

"And Takihara is still searching for Yamigedo's location. As long as we don't find him, it might never end," Commander I said.

Count Dawn came and said, "I do not thing it will be the case. We know that Yamigedo only has 100 demons and he might not use all of them before he strikes back. He is simply biting his time for now," the Omni Lord concluded.

Demios thought about it and asked, "How many Omni Lords are still needed to find?"

"Three more to find and one that disappeared," Count Dawn replied. He gave little information about the other Omni Lords, "With Yamigedo resurgence, I'm sure they are all coming here, ready to deal with him."

"In other words, vulnerable to an ambush if Yamigedo wait for that," the dragon concluded.

That made everyone quiet for a few seconds.

Demios sighed, "You haven't anticipated that?"

"We didn't," Commander I sighed.

The dragon lightly smiled, "With everything going on, it's easy for a leader to oversee something. I have a lot of experience in this and I will share anything if needed," _it is Tasuku's world._

"Thanks, Demios," his buddy said. He was about to add something when the alarm activated. "What's going on?"

Commander I reached his seat and checked the computer. He replied to a call he was getting, "I see. Something strange is going on in the park? What is-" the man paled, "Strange gas leak," the man stood up and ordered, "Everyone get ready! We suspect a monster is creating some poisonous gas. Tasuku, go now but don't get in the strange purple gas you will find in the park. We will get everything needed to deal with this."

"Understood," the boy replied before he left with his buddy.

* * *

Shido and his buddy observed the chaos that was spreading in the park.

The boy was breathing loudly as he watched everyone yelling and running away. The sound of the sirens resonated in the city as it came to bring back some order.

"That is one dirty tactic Yamigedo is using this time. Sha. Good thing we cannot be with that demon or we would be poisoned like them Sha," Gallows commented with some optimism.

"Don't say that," the human grunted. He felt disgusted by what he had to do for the mission. He could feel his stomach turning inside of him. He held it with one hand while the other held the barrier, ready to be used when the right moment came.

"I don't like this either," the Darkness Dragon grumbled as he crossed his arms, "That is nasty. I rather enjoy a direct battle. But I don't mind pulling a trap too. Sha. Sha. Sha," he chuckled. It had been a while since he had a real battle and wished for one to eventually come one day.

"Anyway, nothing so far. The Buddy Police Force should come soon," Shido replied.

"You think an Omni Lord might show up?" Gallows asked.

"We are not there to make the demands yet," the boy replied.

"Yeah. We haven't any clear hostage," the monster raised his shoulders.

"Sofia is watching with the crowd," Shido observed the people that began to assemble at a safe distance from the scene. It was already loud and the boy knew that many were about to panic.

* * *

It wasn't long before Tasuku and Demios arrived at the scene. The boy jumped from the back of the gray dragon and stood on his feet. He looked around and searched for the man in charge of the situation. He recognised the father of Zanya.

"Tasuku. You didn't lose time with Demios," Kisaragi replied as he adjusted his monocle. The man searched for the files and information's about what was going down right now. He knew the boy well enough that he wouldn't waste time, "So far. We have no idea what the poison is and what it caused."

"Then-" the boy paled and gazed at the smoke coming from the park. They were around a kilometre away from the scene for safety reasons and the boy wasn't liking that. He wanted to do something right now but it was obviously reckless.

Kisaragi watched the boy and continued, "We have sent people well equipped to investigate inside and check for any victims and the preparator. What we know so far from that for was that it didn't come from our world. There are too many things strange with it as it doesn't dissipate as it should. The wind blew today and it should go away. This had been going on for a few minutes and if it was a bottle of gas or anything like that, it would be empty now."

"That's why you called us. There is a monster obviously at the work," Tasuku concluded the rest. He was still pissed that they couldn't do anything.

After a while, Kisaragi frowned as he noticed something wrong was going on, "This is Kisaragi. I want a status report right now."

The young boy knew that something might be wrong right now.

"This is Kisaragi. Status report," he got no answer. He put his hand on his forehead, "That damn gas must have gotten them," he hit the closest tree and grunted, "Dammit! Those suits should have impermeable them from any treat!" he went to a large truck where the Police Force of operation was preparing. The boy and his buddy followed him.

The man asked one of his officers who was watching the screen, "What happen?"

The policeman said, "Nothing strange. Their vitals are stable and their breathing is normal. Take a look," he pointed at the screen.

The three looked at the screen and saw the vitals of the eight Policemen who went into the park. It was clear that nothing wrong was affecting their vitals. It was stable and normal.

Demios looked at the numbers and didn't really get it however. All looked the same, "Is it normal that everything is like that?" he pointed at the numbers.

Kisaragi looked and with his officer grunted, "No. Their heart beat is the same. It should always be a little different between them. Two of them are women."

"The gas," the policeman concluded.

"All we learn is that it's not mortal," Tasuku concluded. It was a good thing.

"I guess they are all unconscious but if this weird thing is going on, I don't like it," Demios added his own opinion.

"So, we have no way to go inside and we don't know how many people are stuck there," Kisaragi concluded.

They heard someone running at their direction. Demios had his hand on the handle of his sword when Tetsuya and his buddy came.

The boy with his banana was panting loudly and sweating. Whatever happened to him was bad news.

"Tetsuya," Tasuku started.

The boy gazed at him and said quickly and loudly, "This is really bad yo! I came as soon as I could-" he panted, unable to say more.

Asmodai continued with a serious tone, "He panicked so much he forgot the Buddyskill. Anyway, my buddy got a call from Terumi. She and Medusa are in the park right now," he pointed at the gas that continued to be emitted from an unknown source.

"They are in danger! I heard Terumi telling me that something was releasing this and suddenly, I heard something falling on the ground. She still hasn't hung up!" he showed his cellphone and they saw that the call was still on for a while, "Medusa also didn't pick the phone to say something."

"They would be out by now if it was only affecting humans," Kisaragi concluded.

"Then Terumi and her buddy are unconscious," the leader of the Purgatory Knight concluded, "We learned that this purple gas isn't mortal. The cops sent to investigate inside are unconscious, even with some protective gear of some sort."

That reassured Tetsuya but he didn't calm down that much, "We have to find a way to get in there and beat whatever caused this yo. If you are here, then it's a monster. Probably one of them!" he punched his fist.

The pink demon said, "Then they want me to go inside and get caught on."

Kisaragi was aware of what was going on, "An Omni Lord is the last one I would send inside. We have no way in anyway."

All they could do was to watch the purple gas. The only good thing was that it wasn't spreading. For now.

"If only there was a way to do inside," Tasuku grunted.

"There is no way for that," Demios concluded.

"Maybe Commander I had something for that," the boy said with some hope.

Tetsuya also had that hope when Commander I came up from a truck with Stella and a few buddy police officers.

The group explained what they knew so far and their hope was crushed.

"We have no gears that would allow anyone to go inside safely. We are using the same as the police force. Still, how could that gas leak into the protective gear. It was impermeable," Commander I grunted.

Stella guessed something, "Maybe it's because it isn't something normal. Like the spellcards. Maybe the suit cannot protect anyone from magic."

"Then it would need to be a gear that could protect people from that too. Dammit. Why didn't I thought of that possibility?" the commander grunted.

The pink demon replied, "Because it isn't something humans are used too. Even in Magic World, they don't have anything against that. Axia won't be able to bring something quickly."

"We are stuck with this problem," Demios grunted. He clenched his hands and let out an animalistic growl. He came back to help Tasuku to deal with those demons and protect him. Right now, he could only stay there and watch any innocents in danger.

"When there is a problem, there is always an answer you can seek out!" a voice suddenly yelled.

The group turned around and saw something they weren't expecting. A humanoid in a white armor was standing on the top of the Buddy Police Force truck. The orange visor hid the face of the stranger while his white cape flew by the small wind. He held a purple emblem on his hand and a spell card on his other hand. He raised his hand in the air as he posed, "And I! Captain Answer, held the answer to his problem!"

"Captain Answer," the humans whispered, _wait. The Omni Lord is here! _When they remembered that he was one. He pointed his finger at Demios and said, "And you shall be the one gifted with the answer this question! How can I go into this poisonous gas?" He raised the card and it shined.

"W-what?" Tasuku said.

"Monsters cannot use it in our world," Tetsuya said.

Asmodai chuckled, "There is exceptions with the emblems."

The body of Demios began to shine when the spell was activated. Quickly the group realised it wasn't a spell but a battlegear. Soon the dragon wore a white thigh suit with a mask that had a blue visor giving a few analyses, which the monster didn't understand, "What the-" he checked his body and saw the symbol of Hero World on his chest, "I don't feel comfortable having that. It's also really thigh in the ass," he shook his waist.

"This suit will protect from any hazard! Heat, cold, fans and anything else you might thing and children should not!" Captain Answer said.

Only adults got what he meant and caused an uncomfortable silence. They pushed that away.

"How do you even have that?" Stella asked.

"Captain Answer shall answer that question? A hero must always be ready to safe and protect those in dangers!"

_And I found that kind of speech awesome when I was younger, _Commander I and Stella thought.

"Why not my buddy Asmodai yo? We have to safe Terumi!" Tetsuya replied.

Asmodai put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Because I am what they want to get, just like Captain Answer."

"Do not worry human. I will save everyone," he grabbed his sword and was about to go in there.

"Stop!" Commander I answered.

"What? We should act quickly!"

"You cannot go blindly in there. How can Tasuku know when to cast a spell? How can you tell us what is going on?"

Demios frowned and was about to reply about the disobedience of the man, when he remembered that he wasn't in command but Commander I was. He needed to obey.

Stella came out with a small camera and a few communicating devices, "This camera will allow us to see what you see and this communication device will be use to stay in touch."

"How do I put it?" the dragon asked.

The mask suddenly opened on its own.

"That answer your question," the demon from Magic World replied.

Tasuku installed the two devices on his buddy while he equipped his own with Testuya, Commander I, Asmodai and Kisaragi.

"Even so, the gas will affect the visibility. You don't know what is inside," Kisaragi warned the dragon, "So flying is a bad idea."

"Do not worry. The answer is that the mask will allow the dark dragon to see through the fog to a certain extend. You nose is hindered of course," the hero made a few poses and added, "Time to be a hero dragon and saved those people. I would have gone myself but dangers are far greater if I was the one to go."

"I'm rea-" Tasuku phone rang, to the frustration of the Darkness Dragon, "Now what?"

"Mushi Mushi," the boy said. He nodded as he gazed at the sky, "Paruko is there and filming the scene from above with her buddy."

Demios checked in the air and the mask pointed at the pink haired human. Something was written and told him that it was not a villain, _Hero World stuff._

The boy listened more and said, "Wait. You can film what's inside? How? Other worldly technology. I won't ask what you buddy have. Okay, show it on this channel. We will be able to see it in the Buddy Police Force truck," he gazed at his superior who gave him the authorisation before going inside. He said farewell and checked on his phone and saw what was going on inside. He could see the heat of the humans and a few monsters inside. As for a map, it couldn't give any direction of where the demon was, "This is going to be helpful when we guide you," the boy showed the phone.

"Do you want me to evacuate the victims?" Demios asked.

Tetsuya took a deep breath and said, "Get that demon down and they will all be safe. Terumi and Medusa surely can hold on," his body was shivering.

His buddy tapped his shoulder and gazed at the dragon, "You better not fail. My buddy is putting his trust in you."

"Tetsuya, I sweat on my honor as a Purgatory Knight that I will bring them out. None shall fall as long as I live," he grabbed his sword and added, "I rather die than break this oath to you boy."

"We'll use spells if needed," Tasuku took out his spellcard.

The boy with banana in his hair nodded, "I have a few magic trick yo," he realised something, "Maybe I can Magic-Bye-Bye anyone you cross outside."

"Good idea, the paramedic will handle them," the blue-haired boy agreed.

"Captain Answer wish you luck, to those who shall take my place as the heroes of this world," he gave the dragon a thumb up.

The gray dragon rushed inside the purple smoke and went out of the human's view.

The blue-haired boy was nervous for his new buddy as he wondered if everything will be okay. He turned around and went into the truck to watch everything unfolding, while checked on the map. Tetsuya and Asmodai followed him.

* * *

Demios immediately slowed down once he was in the purple gas. His visibility was hindered and couldn't see anything beyond his face. He wasn't capable of seeing the tip of his groin.

His mask began to make a small beeping and after a few times, a white light passed on the mask and when it was over, the dragon could see better in the distance. It wasn't good but 10 feet ahead was better than a few inches. He had no choice but to walk at a quick pace when he saw many trees in his way, "So many trees."

"-Demios. Can you hear us?-"Commander I asked.

_I would rather hear my buddy but I don't mind, _"Yes. I can hear you clearly."

"-Good. We wanted to make sure that our devices were working correctly inside that. Anyway, we are currently trying to pinpoint the source of it. Proceed with caution.-"

"Understood."

"-Demios. There is a victim close to you on your right.-" Tasuku said.

"On it Tasuku," he replied as he turned to his right. He made a few corrections when he went to the victim as he wasn't going to a strait line. He also listened to his buddy direction and eventually, saw a victim on the ground. "Found him."

A light came to the victim and disappeared.

"-I brought him back to safety,-" Tetsuya said.

"I'll keep searching for the cause of it," the dragon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asmodai brought the man outside of the truck and to the paramedic on the scene. The pink demon stopped when he saw Baku and his buddy Axia.

"We heard what happened," Axia said, "Now be a good boy and bring him on the table," he winked.

"My buddy will check what the gas is," Baku said.

The personal joined them and already connected the victim to a machine and checked his vitals. They collected a small blood sample for analysis.

Asmodai checked and saw that even the paramedic brought a truck for quick deep analysis. They wouldn't lose time to bring that to a hospital to obtain some result.

"I'll leave this to you two. I'll go back inside if there is another Magical Bye-Bye person," he left them and returned to the truck.

Commander I and Stella were focusing on the map of the park and one man was already searching for a radiant to help find where the monster was. They could see where Demios was and where the victims were scattered. The Purgatory Knight was mostly going for a strait line and eventually might come out of the park without realising it.

Commander I grunted, "We can do so little right now," he checked the map once more and saw the dragon was close to another victim.

"Demios, there is one on your left," Tasuku said.

"-Understood. I'll go get that person out.-"

Tetsuya gazed at the map and at what Demios was seeing. He held his card ready for anything.

Kisaragi entered in their truck and said, "We might have figured out the location of the source," he said as he joined Commander I.

"-Where is he? I'll go there immediately,-" the monster who in the park asked.

Commander I checked where it was pinpointed. He compared to the location of the gray dragon, "Give me a second."

"-I found the human.-"

Tetsuya was hoping it was Terumi but knew it wouldn't be the case. She was rather close to Medusa. He used his spellcard and the pink demon brought a woman outside of the truck.

"Got it. Demios, you have to go to the right and we will tell you the adjustment as you move on," the commander said.

"-Understand. Tell me if I cross any humans along the way,-" the dragon replied.

The group watched the monster traveling in the parks. The small woods gave such a different feeling when its always covered by this dangerous gas.

Stella commented, "This is the kind of stuff that surely brings back some bad memories to my parents and grand-parents," without giving the details.

"Turn a little to the left and keep going Demios," Commander I said. He got a positive answer.

"Commander I. I'll return with the Police and talk with Captain Answer. He still hasn't left yet. I'll leave this in your capable hands," Kisaragi left the truck after receiving a nod just as Asmodai came back.

"I asked Axia what he found out so far. It's almost nothing. Just that the gas shouldn't left any lasting impact but isn't certain of it."

The commander nodded as he focused on the dragon traveling through the gas.

* * *

Shido and his buddy saw the Buddy Police Forces taking action for a while and also looking at Captain Answer. The boy's eyes were shining at the sight of his hero while his buddy rolled his own.

"That's Captain Answer? He looks so plain. Sha Sha," the Darkness Dragon grumbled.

"He is one of the greatest heroes of Tokyo!" the boy was quick to defend him, which caught the other monster by surprise, "He saved many people and fight crimes and evils. He disappeared after the Buddy Police Force was established."

"Whatever," Gallows grumbled.

The boy checked any messages from Sofia and only had the most recent one, which was warning them about the gray dragon entering in the smoke, "Still. Demios is in there."

"That Purgatory Knight. I wasn't expecting that. Where is Findar anyway sha?" the dragon from Darkness Dragon World wondered. He still hadn't forgotten about losing that bounty. He crossed his arms, "He should have been with Tasuku for a long time. Sha."

"I don't know either," _but Yamigedo didn't get him. Maybe there is someone else who got that dragon? _He didn't know anything.

"Still. Asmodai is here and we cannot do anything right now," the boy grumbled.

Gallows commented, "I'm starting to believe that Yamigedo doesn't want to get an Omni Lord this time sha. This is an act to spread fear. There were a few dragons in my world who pulled that up," his purple eyes shined, "He is clearly sending a message to the Omni Lords. Sha Sha."

Shido couldn't disagree. It felt that way this time. He then received a message from Sofia and read it. He saw what he had to do and looked at his buddy, "You're right. Let's do this."

* * *

Demios could hear his breathing inside of the mask as he kept walking deeper into the field. He was a little pissed as he smashed against a tree twice already. He was well aware that everyone who could see what he was seeing saw those pitiful accidents. It was more embarrassing that his buddy also witnesses those bad times. He wasn't wounded but his ego took a hit for sure.

His pacing was fast as he avoided a few other trees. He received corrective when he went to the wrong direction. He held his sword in his hand and wanted to end whatever caused it quickly. He could hear what was going on outside and didn't like it. They knew nothing of the effect of the smoke. It could cause permanent damage if he wasn't fast enough.

"-They are two people to your left Demios,-" Tetsuya said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"You think it's those two?"

"-The girl my buddy has a crush on Demios,-" Asmodai replied.

"-Asmodai!-"

The dragon could already see the face of the boy getting redder in his mind. He was happy not to be the only one embarrassed.

"I'll check it out."

"-They aren't far from you. Go to your right,-" Tasuku said.

_Glad you agree with this, _the Darkness Dragon concluded his thought and proceed to the right. He quickly found the two and it was indeed Terumi and her buddy Medusa. He approached them when the mask told him that their vitals were alright, "They are like the others," he kneeled down, "Get them out Tetsuya."

"-I'm so glad they are alright,-" the boy said with relief. It was clear he had been stressing out a lot since this started.

"-Just get them out of here buddy,-" the pink demon kindly said, also relieved.

The two disappeared when the spell was used.

"-I'll search for Tetsuya if you find more people on your way Demios,-" his buddy said.

"-Return to the target. Turn to your left and proceed. We are trying to get a more detailed location of the source with a three dimensional map, it might help a lot,-" Commander I said.

"I'll have a small spot to search," he understood that, "I'll continue the search."

The dragon continued marching in the woods. He checked on his mask and read something about how much air he had. He saw the numbers and was calm. It was high and understood well. He still wanted to be certain of it, "This armor I'm wearing said I still have an hour. You think I'm that far?"

"-No. You are getting close,-" Tasuku replied.

"-We got a clear location Demios. We just have a 25-meter radius where the source could be. That will save some times,-" Stella said joyfully that it worked.

"-You are close. Just a minute and you reached it,-" Commander I said.

"Understood."

He continued but he was worried when he heard his buddy suddenly running outside. He froze when he heard his buddy said in a panic, "-Death Shido!-"

"-Keep going Demios! If we stop this, he will retreat as always!-" Commander I ordered.

_I am not here to protect my buddy. But stopping this will. _"Okay," he answered as he ran. He didn't care if he hurt himself against a tree, time was short now.

* * *

Tasuku went outside with Tetsuya and saw Death Shido standing in front of them. He was hidden from the crowed and only they could see him and Captain Answer.

"What do you want?" Tasuku ordered.

"You make a big mistake to come to us right now yo!" the banana boy said while his friend agreed, "Especially after what you did to everyone!"

"There is a reason no one has been killed," Death Shido replied.

"**Stay calm and don't panic. It will fail if you lose your calm," **Gallows said in the mind of the boy.

_Not helping Gallows and I can do this. _

"What is even that reason? You're masters demons aren't strong enough," Asmodai asked when he joined them with a small smirk.

Death Shido grinned back, "No. This is only a warning for the Omni Lords," he pointed his fingers at Captain Answer, "Many of the Omni Lords are hiding behind the Buddy Police Forces instead of fighting against my master. He believes that a little motivation is needed for all of you Omni Lords."

"And let him eliminate each of us? Sorry but we aren't the type to die for the pleasure of a Fiend who wants to devour a planet," the pink demon seriously replied, as he let his usual attitude on the side. He was acting as he was, an Omni Lord. It was really making everyone who knew him uneasy at that fact.

"Asmodai. Tell the other Omni Lords to stop hiding and be ready to face us head on. Yamigedo is starting to get impatient and sent you this warning," the servant of the Great Fiend crossed his arms, "The longer you make us way, the riskier it will be for the civilians. This attack wasn't to get one of you. Just to show you what would happen if you refuse to take a stand."

_An Ultimatum, _Tasuku thought.

"I wasn't really hiding from the battles," the pink demon replied.

"But many others did. Ziun was one, Tenbu until he had to fight. There are surely the others hiding around. And we have Captain Answer who finally shows up after hiding for so long," he pointed his finger at them, "The time to stand aside is over. More will come to the civilians if you remained on the side," Death Shido concluded as he took out his spellcard, "I have given you the message of our master. Next time, it might cost many lives instead of paralysing them," he then teleported away.

Once he was gone, the two boys face lightly paled at that threat.

Captain Answer said, "Do not worry. No one else heard it. The answer is simple, Omni Lords must take a stand and take the front line with you," he turned around, "If they don't, then justice will be sacrificed to stop evil. I will not tolerate it," he cracked his fingers, "Looks like I cannot remain on the side any longer."

They heard that and they had to give the messages to the Omni Lords later and a clear course of action.

Tasuku then realised something, "Why didn't he try to get you in exchange of something?"

Asmodai thought about it and replied, "He obviously saw Demios entering in this purple gas. So, he is expecting to lose or that we might stall."

"A pointless exchange we wouldn't agree anyway yo," his buddy concluded.

"That Death Shido surely isn't aware of what is going on in there but knew someone entered," the hero added, "Because he might try to change what type of gas to be used."

They were lucky it wasn't the case.

* * *

Demios slowed down when he reached his destination. He hid behind a tree and looked around. He couldn't see the demon but knew he was there, somewhere. Not far away. He gave a quick gaze and couldn't see the source. He listened carefully, trying not to think about what was going on with his buddy.

He couldn't use his sense of smell to find where his enemy was and his sight was limited. He had to be quick and discreet. If he was spotted on, it might be over for him, _if the suit isn't solid enough, _he thought.

He came out of his hiding spot and slowly walked in the zone. He searched for anything and soon, saw a silhouette standing up. Every humans and monsters he encountered were unconscious on the ground, so this one was immediately a potential threat. He approached it and when he was close, saw the strange being.

He didn't waste time when he heard Commander I saying, "-Take him down now.-"

"I'll just knock it out," the dragon whispered. He prepared his sword and charged. He quickly crossed the distance and used the momentum to strike.

The monster turned around and saw the dragon at the last second, "H-"

And in one hit, the monster was K.O. The gray monster watched it on the ground and was disappointed. He was expecting much more of a fight than that. At the same time, it wasn't a situation where he wanted a great and epic fight. Too many innocents at risk, including Tasuku.

He looked at the purple thing that had two strange arms and the head looked like a skull with flesh that melted from that face. He grabbed it and didn't like the touch. He opened his wings and flew in the air.

"-The gas is finally dispersing Demios. Tasuku will seal him right now. Look at it,-" Commander I ordered.

The dragon obeyed and the thing turned into a card. He rather helping that as he flew outside the gas zone and returned to the side of his buddy. He noticed Captain Answer leaving the scene before anyone could stop him.

The dragon still wasn't feeling that his buddy was safe. When he landed, he immediately searched for any sighs of a threat, "Where is that Death Shido?"

Tasuku didn't make him wait, "He left after giving a message. I'll explain later."

The leader of the Purgatory Knight was left in the dark. He wasn't for long as the boy gave his report to Commander I and Demios also explained what happened in there. As he finished, his suit disappeared.

Meanwhile, the smoke finished dispersing. The polices and the buddy police forces took action and evacuate everyone who were caught by the smoke.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. It would have taken another week or two to finish everything, so it will be put as another episode. I had no enough day to finish it and check it. It will also better balance the two episodes.

Next Episode: Cooldown.

Discover what happened after the incident while Gao passed the last day in the woods with his family and Kiri. Drum will reach an important part of the journal about Yamigedo.

A hint of Joker past will be uncovered in the next episode.


	20. Episode 20: Cooldown

Demios watched the rescue team evacuating everyone as he followed Tasuku towards Commander I. Once they joined him, he listened to the report and what he missed. The gray dragon also explained what happened with more details inside the purple gas that the demon let out, probably from its body. They weren't always having eyes on what he saw and was aware of the distractions on their side.

When his buddy reached the confrontation with Death Shido, he frowned. That threat was not to be taken lightly. To his relief, everyone took it seriously.

Kisaragi came and explained what he managed to get out from Captain Answer, "I got nothing out of him," that disappointed everyone, "He even left once everything was settled," the man crossed his arms, "I don't know who's behind that mask or if there is someone under it. I don't know how or where he is hiding. We can only hope he will come out."

"Same about Death Shido," Tasuku commented as he gave a quick gaze outside.

Commander I was the one who concluded everything, "There is still no one dead. It's thanks to everyone that we succeeded in this crisis. Now, leave it to us to handle the aftereffect of this event. You should all rest," the man stood up and gazed at the journalist.

"What about this… Paru…something?" Demios asked as he crossed his arms.

"Stella is going to have a talk with Paruko. We have to be sure that some information's remained under our control. We don't want a mass panic. It will spread quickly if they knew a giant fiend was causing this," the commander replied.

Kisaragi sighed, "And we might end up in a Devilman situation."

The boy and his buddy gazed at the man as he left the truck. The blue haired boy gazed at the Purgatory Knight and said, "We should check out on Tetsuya before we leave."

The knight nodded, "As you wish."

* * *

**Episode 20: Cooldown**

Tetsuya sat on the side of the table where the girl was getting checked. The ambulances already left with some of the victims that were deemed a higher priority, for good reasons.

Terumi was conscious already and was grumbling weakly. Her condition was better than others. She could wait for the next ambulances. Her buddy was also slowly regaining consciousness.

The boy already called the parents of Terumi and told them that everything was okay for now and would soon be brought to the hospital. They had to wait for the next ambulance to get her.

"Tetsuya?" the girl asked.

"I'm so glad you're okay yo," the boy sighed with a huge relief.

Asmodai stood on the side and let the boy with his future girlfriend. He was certain of it.

Terumi felt someone grabbing her hand and turned around, she saw the blue dragon and Baku near her.

"Don't worry cutie girl. I am simple checking on you. The effect is slowly dispersing but we have to make sure you have no after effect."

A nurse came and brought something to eat and drink to the girl.

"Thanks," she replied while Axia continued inspecting her.

"And all is good. I don't smell anything bad in you anymore," the dragon giggled while Baku nodded.

"I'm certain it will be the case for the others," the boy said.

"We got to check on everyone else so bye," his buddy replied as they left the girl once against with Tetsuya.

The two were mostly on their own once again. The boy let out a large smile once again, "I'm sorry I wasn't the one who came to save you. I think I wouldn't have been able to focus on my duty yo. It's Demios who saved all of you. I just make sure that anyone he found was out of that gas."

Terumi lightly chuckled, "You still came and get me out of there."

"That's Tetsuya for you Terumi," the demon commented as he turned around, "He wouldn't let his friends down and even less you. Right buddy?"

The boy's face turned red, "Asmodai!"

"Said too much?"

"Yes!"

The pink buddy chuckled and waved his hand as he told them to go on.

"He had to say it like that yo," the boy with banana in his hair whined.

"Yeah," _I know what he meant, _the girl thought. She checked on her buddy and back to her friend. She also checked to see if anyone else was listening and quietly asked, "Tetsuya. How long would it be until Yamigedo is stopped? This is getting worse."

"We are searching for him. Takihara is taking care of that while we stop the demons coming to attack the city," the boy sighed, "We just never when and where they strike yo. They began with our school and now they aim the park again yo."

"I won't go to the park for a while. Might get another attack while I'm there," Terumi admitted. Her eyes went around and was pensive for a while.

"I wish we could do more yo."

She grabbed his hand and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"W-what?" the boy yelped surprised.

"I just don't want to stay in the side with everything going around. You might need my help. I want to do more. You did much for me already and I want to repay that," she worryingly added, "What if my family is targeted next? What if you are gravely wounded when I could have done something about it?"

"I… I don't know. I'm not the one-"

"You should ask Commander I about it. He is the one who takes the decision. Knowing you and our history, he might accept. You are a competent girl who gave trouble to us with Medusa. Better make sure that your buddy agrees too Terumi," Asmodai answered.

Tetsuya sighed in defeat, one he didn't mind at all, "I van vouch for you yo. I know you can do it. We fought one bad demon together."

The girl nodded and heard someone coming, "Guess it's my turn. Better finish cleaning everything here. I'll ask Commander I once I'm all good."

"Good yo."

And the girl was transported to the ambulance with her buddy. The boy was certain that her parents would wait for her and made sure that she was alright.

"You got the perfect girl for ya Tetsuya."

"Enough yo!" he yelled with his face as red as a tomato. He turned around and walked away.

The demon chuckled and watched him leave.

Stella continued talking to Paruko, "I want to thank you for the intel you offered us Paruko."

"It's all good. I rather lose a scoop than letting anyone in trouble. Right Takosuke?"

"Takochu!" he agreed with her.

The woman crossed her arms and said, "I still haven't forgotten about last time, when you didn't listen to me."

The girl was nervously chuckling, scratching the back of her head, "But you needed my help just like this time."

* * *

Stella sighed and thought about their situation. Paruko support, even when not asked, was often needed for their battle against Yamigedo. With how many times she was in the scene, they will have to address this issue. The girl and her buddy knew more than they should about the situation. Nothing was forcing her to let out anything she learned.

"Am I going to jail?" the young student of Aido Academy asked.

"Takochu!" her buddy frowned as he crossed his tentacles.

The woman smiled, "No," she sighed, "We are just in a big situation and with everything going on…" she took out her cellphone and contacted Commander I, asking what to do with Paruko, "And more problems won't help us. I hope you understand that."

She nodded, "Sure officer but I'm just not doing to stand on the side and do nothing. Whatever it is… it might be the same that attac- possessed me I mean."

_Yeah. She had been a victim of one of the demons. It has been a while, _"You didn't forget."

"No. I hurt my buddy and I wasn't even aware of what was going on. Gao had to explain a little what happened to me. Didn't say that much but I figure that something bad happened to me with Takosuke telling me I was acting evil," she sighed and gazed at her buddy with an apologetic nod.

Her buddy tried to replied in his own way that it wasn't her fault.

Stella received her reply while she continued to talk and checked, I was in contact with Count Dawn. He told me that we need her help. I agree. "Looks like you are in. If you accept."

"W-what is going on?" Paruko asked.

Stella lightly smiled, "Since you had been a witness often and you can help us. Maybe we can clue you in. But you will have to swear secrecy before we explain it."

"Sure," the girl replied without hesitation.

"Takochu!" Takosuke agreed with her.

_They can give so much support to us. We cannot turn that down, _the woman thought as she guided her to the Buddy Police Force truck.

* * *

The day was coming to an end and Tasuko was tired. He only used one spell against the demon. The stress and the danger that the victims were facing tired himself out. The threat of Death Shido wasn't helping. The boy felt like his energy was completely drained.

Demios held the boy in his hands as they flew back to the boy's home. His reptilian eyes observed the young boy and saw the exhaustion well. He was also feeling tired. It wasn't a situation he was used too, "You did a good job Tasuku."

The young human kindly accepted, "Thanks Demios. I almost did nothing. You did most of it."

The dragon chuckled, "I beat him in one hit. I would never find him without you and everyone else's help. Don't sell yourself short in what you did today."

_The kind of think Jack would say, _he chuckled, "Okay," he heard something. It was a loud grumbled that even in the sky, he could hear it.

The dragon nervously gazed away as his face took a little reddish color, "I'm just really hungry," he admitted.

They reached Tasuku's home and the dragon landed on the roof. The Darkness Dragon turned into his SD form as they went inside and climbed down the stairs to the apartment.

The boy opened it first and the dragon went inside after the boy. The young human felt exhausted and had no intention of doing any of his school works he had for the end of summers. He sat on the couch, trying to relax a little before getting something to eat.

The dragon knew it might not be safe for the young child to prepare something and suggested, "Maybe you should ask something. You said you can get something from the phone, right?"

Tasuku felt like he reached the illumination and nervously chuckled, "Y-yeah. I didn't think about that. I'll call and get something for us."

"I'll get what you take Tasuku," he said as he joined the boy.

The boy had already finished getting their diner and had to wait for now. The boy opened the television and the news of the events at the park was on the air.

The dragon put his hand on the boy's one and said, "Maybe we should watch something else. We were there and they know less than us."

"Yes," he changed of post and an anime was playing. The boy tapped his fingers as his mind began to wander._ Jack… Are you fine right now? Did that Omni Lord do anything to hurt you? I don't know. It's hard not to think and worry about you. I wish I can save you as soon as possible,_ a hint of desperation awoke in the mind of the boy, as if that possibility might be only a wish.

The gray dragon saw that desperation and grunted, "Are you worrying about your buddy?"

"Yeah. It's been a few days already and there are no signs of him. Where could he have brought him? Demios. I checked with a few dragons and I don't know how to contact Star Dragon World."

"Me neither. No one in Darkness Dragon World knows how to contact them. We barely knew anything about them," he put his finger on his forehead, "However, they would have come if he was there."

The boy nodded and lightly paled, "You think they might not be there?"

"It… is a possibility. However, I am surely imagining the worse scenario and worrying you over nothing," the dragon sighed and gave an apologetic gaze. His stomach grumbled loudly again and he dropped his head, "Again dammit."

The boy smiled nodded, "Surely. If not… Then that Omni Lord wasn't trustworthy," he gasped when the bell rang.

"Diner is here. I'm starving," the demon admitted.

"Me too. Let's eat something before we rest. I think… I'm really tired," he admitted as he went to pay the delivery man.

"Me too," the gray dragon replied.

* * *

The day for Gao was quite different from what his friends had. For his last day, the boy was spending time with his friend Kiri. They were mostly reminiscing their moments together as they brought back their time as student of Aibo Academy.

Joker observed at the side the two talking together. He was glad that both father and son kept their promise.

Meanwhile, they could hear, even from the inside, Halberd painfully yelling during his training with Suzumi. They knew that he was learning, the hard way, one of the techniques of the Mikado style. It wasn't his first and wasn't his last. Gao would be able to tell when he fully mastered it. He went through that same process.

Drum was busy reading the journal and advance farther ahead. He discovered more and more of his grandpa Tenbu. Once he finished another page, he sighed, "He was the same as he was now," he chuckled sadly as he remembered the good and less good times they had together. He kept reading with a sad smile and when he turned the page, he read the first sentence and stopped, "On this waste land, all that remained of this world was a young Fiend who lost his family, Yamigedo," he turned at his buddy, "Gao. I reached the part where Grandpa Tenbu met Yamigedo."

"R-really?" he asked as he joined the dragon.

Kiri was also curious and joined the boy, while the ice monster was a little nervous that it might stimulate the return of Miseria.

The red dragon looked at them and continued reading, "When I met him, he was starving. I could tell because he tried to eat me. The foolish little one he was. I tried to offer him something else and chose to eat me instead. I guess he didn't trust my bride back then and only after he reconsidered ate the fish. After this, he followed me wherever I went. He had no one else. His parents gone; any possible friends gone. I was his everything for the moment I showed kindness. We kept searching for other survivors of this wasteland. It was as bad as the Third Omni Lord Tsunami said. **The Consumers** devoured all life on this planet… And the power of the planet to bring back life. The Fiend World became a giant rock. Once I concluded it, I brought Yamigedo with me back to Dragon World. I didn't know when The Consumers would manifest itself and ate a planetary life once again but I would make sure that Yamigedo will be safe. I will make him smile once again. Maybe… he will call me daddy. I hope so."

The dragon stopped and sobbed. It was kinda cruel with everything that came recently. Knowing that Tenbu was everything for the Great Fiend, just to kill what he held as the greatest thing he could have. It was all horrible.

"The Consumers? What's that?" Gao wondered fearfully. He gazed at the frozen monster, not hoping for a reply.

Takashi joined them and answered, "Maybe it's some kind of great evil the Omni Lords fight. I mean, they are here to stop Yamigedo, but Tenbu was one before."

"He never mentioned it in his journal before," Drum replied.

"Maybe he didn't feel the need to put it. He didn't write everything right?" Joker asked.

"This is still sad. What would make Yamigedo to hate him so much? I feel like he really loved Tenbu back then," Kiri commented. He put his hand on his forehead, "Maybe later in the journal."

Drum nodded, "I'll keep reading it. Maybe we will understand everything," and returned to his lecture.

Gao thought, _Tsunami… Is he Miseria father? The Omni Lord before him or- _the boy shook his head, that wasn't important.

The dragon waved his hand, "Keep talking together, I'll bring up anything really important. Because right now, he is talking about how Yamigedo is hurting his courting talent."

"Right," the humans replied as they returned to their previous occupation.

The two boys continued their conversations, only briefly interrupted when Halberd screamed in agony.

Joker crossed his arms and was glad that nothing seemed to affect his buddy. His gaze crossed Takashi and nodded as he went to get everyone something to eat. Plus a few bandages for the poor red dragon who got beat up by a human.

During the afternoon, Drum continued reading the journal and sighed loudly, "Still about charming girls and all the adorable things Yamigedo did."

"Seems like he is switching between his usual self and his father self," Gao's father commented as he read a book, he brought with him.

The dragon frowned, "Yeah," _I miss you Grandpa Tenbu, _he put his hand on the emblem and gazed at it. He wondered if he would be worthy of using it one day, or it might never activate as his grandpa hoped for, "Takashi. You think I'll manage to become an Omni Lord and do… whatever Tenbu wants me to do?"

The man let out no hesitations in his answer, "Of course, I know you won't let him down."

That reassured the dragon as he dived back into the journal.

* * *

Halberd was on the ground and his eyes were spinning quickly. He had no idea how Susumi was that strong but he couldn't deny that the Mikado style had something to do about it. He stood up, body covered with bruises and returned to his battle position.

"Knowing our techniques aren't enough. You need to master all the counter attacks I thought you Halberd," the woman said, having barely any dirt on her.

"I understand sensei."

"You can do it Halberd!" Hanako encouraged him.

The red dragon was ready for the next round. He made sure to balance his body to receive the attack from his master. The Mikado style was a battle style that was very different from his own. It was one where his weapon and shield would hinder him, so he didn't mind not using them. Switching weapons would be harder in an actual battlefield, when his reflex would be to keep them firmly in his grasp.

The woman charged at him. The dragon had to wait for the perfect moment to counter the human, if he missed, he will scream once again. When she was closed, he saw the punch coming at him. When she was building momentum, she moved his hand to block it, but it was too late and he got a punch in the gut.

Halberd panted as he was back on his knees and coughed a few times. The explosion of pain was not pleasant at all, even less when he was hit on a previous bruise he got in the morning.

"That was too late Halberd but you almost blocked me. This is what is difficult in our style. We have to time it right. Gao has learned this for a long time and he didn't finish mastering everything," she smiled and said, "But you learned a lot," to avoid discouraging him. She knew he wanted to learn this to protect her daughter better than before.

"Y-yeah," the dragon whined as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn't effective and it took a while to just be able to stand up once again, "A-again."

"I think this is enough for today. Your legs are shaking."

"But we will return home tomorrow and-"

"We got many places we can train. You learned most of the techniques. You just need to perfectly timing when like in a real battle," Suzumi replied.

Hanako hugged the dragon and said, "I'll be careful too you know."

The red dragon smiled, "I know. Fine. I won't give up until I mastered everything," he gave a thumbs up.

The girls nodded and they returned to the Boarding House.

* * *

When it was almost time for diner, Gao was in his thought. It always came back what Joker asked him to do. He gazed at his buddy, still unaware than Kiri was an Omni Lord they were searching for. The boy wanted to tell the dragon the true but made a promise for the Joker. It was probable that his buddy wouldn't agree with him, _I hope you won't be too mad when the true is out, _the boy thought.

Drum gazed at his buddy and noticed the boy looking away, _am I missing something? _He wondered before focusing on the journal. He had given a few information's to his friends during the day. The only important things he found out what that Tenbu was the one who taught Yamigedo how to fight and a little bit about how large the appetite of the Fiend could potentially be: infinite. He noticed something and said, "Gao. I found something important too. You have to know!"

"W-what is it?" he asked as the rest of his family and Halberd approached him.

"Tenbu wrote this. My little son Yamigedo has suddenly grow today. I asked him how he just switched form and grew so much during the night and he explained to me. I guess it was something he knew since his birth, just like how I can breathe fire," he nodded, as it was the same for him, "He said that he ate enough and felt the power inside of him. So, he evolves into a stronger form," he stopped reading and looked at the drawing. The red dragon declared, "That's the Yamigedo we saw," he continued, "My little- I cannot say little now. My son grew so much in an instant and was now an adult. Ready for any lessons on the ladies soon. He also told me that he could also take two more powerful forms-" the fingers of the dragon lightly shivered, "He is already so powerful. What would happen if he reaches his last one?" the question wasn't answered as he read more, "He was an adult for a while but the food was just not enough for him to change form for a longer time. Even so, it would be difficult to take a stronger form as he will need to rest for a while," he didn't find any more details important.

Kiri came and said, "Diner is ready!"

"Hurry before it gets as cold as me," his frozen buddy added before giggling.

The group ate what Kiri prepared and once it was done, they relaxed a little before they went to sleep. It was their final day and tomorrow, they would return home.

Kiri was happy of the time he spent with Gao. Now only that, but the boy and his family was feeling better. Gao had less trouble smiling now and was already thinking that soon, he should return to the Buddy Police Force to stop Yamigedo. Even so, he was still in a sour mood when he thought about Tenbu for too long. Something he guessed will take much more time. His friend already lost his brother and now, someone else he considered family.

The rest of the family felt the same way. The parents recovered much quicker than the children. They suffered a greater lost when their oldest son passed away. It also wasn't the only member of the family that left them.

Once everyone was asleep, there was only one who was still awake and walking in the Boarding House.

Joker walked alone as he climbed down the stairs. He made sure to be quiet. He made sure that his buddy didn't go anywhere else where he could be caught like on the first day but the boy wasn't anywhere else.

The monster opened the door and went outside. He stood there and watched the moon shining brightly in the sky. The calm wind blew on his wings.

He whispered, "Kiri," with a bit of melancholy. The boy was still there but he was already starting to miss him. He knew it was inevitable. The ice monster hoped strongly that Kiri will remain when Miseria came back. He really hoped it. The chances were slim but he wouldn't give up on them. It was more complex than that. He still also missed Miseria. The Omni Lord changed his life from what he was.

It was still living when his old self resurfaced for the flash of a second. When Gao saw Miseria, he threatened the life of the boy and only realised what he had done after it was almost too late, _that me still remained. That disgusting me. _His eyes shined less. His mind began to wander.

* * *

_All that I want is to obtain fortune. I would do anything to obtain it._

A monster walked in the village, hiding his self in a body of ice than his real one. He heard a few rumors from less than honorable villagers in a corner, trying to be discreet. For someone like that monster, they weren't, "Did you hear. Miseria is wandering near our village?"

"The Omni Lord?" another one replied.

"Yes. The one with the Omni Lord Emblem," a third one said.

The first one grinned, "I heard he is still inexperienced with the emblem."

That got the attention of the ice monster who gave a little more attention now. His pacing slowed down, wondering if riches was in the way.

"So, he is vulnerable to obtain it."

"Since the previous one recently perished by that Fiend, I keep hearing about," the second one said.

"We should get the emblem now," the third one replied.

"A unique stone like that. I'm sure the Omni Lords will pay a lot just to claim it back," the first one chuckled.

_Fortune is mine and mine only!_

Two of them gasped when they felt a silver blade on their neck. The monster looked at the last one and said, "That is interesting. Tell me where this Miseria is."

A few seconds later, the monster walked away, leaving a large pool of blood. He never once took a glimpse behind him. Once he was outside the village, he heard the cries of the horror he left behind.

_Don't complain. It was a quick death. _He thought before beginning to hunt for the Omni Lord.

* * *

The monster was in search of the Omni Lord. He could already see the riches once he obtained and exchange the Omni Lord Emblem. He knew how to convince someone to do as he said. He also believed it will be the same with the Omni Lords. He played with his hands. He knew Miseria was around here. The monster was near a large tree when his saw his target. The Omni Lord was meditating under the large tree and was unaware of his surroundings, _I'm sorry but you will have to die today, if you resist me, _he thought without any signs of guilt.

He quietly approached the boy as he turned into his real form and awakening his true power, _he is an Omni Lord. I cannot afford any little mistake, or farewell my riches._

He hid behind the large tree and remained there. He waited for a minute, just in case his target noticed his presence and planned something. The monster heard nothing and took a risk. A quick faze at the other side of the tree.

Miseria was still mediating.

_He looks like a kid. Hum… For an Omni Lord, being unaware of the danger is really… stupid. He won't be for long, _he mentally chuckled as he prepared for the kill. He looked where the Emblem was and saw it on the laps of the monster, _it's time to strike._

He prepared himself and quietly went towards Miseria. He aimed for the kill. A quick hit on the small neck of the Omni Lord and it was over.

However, "That is a dirty tactic you are using to use on me."

He realized he was detected and quickly slashed. Water suddenly came under him and smashed his sharp arms, sending his arms in the air and vulnerable for anything. Nothing came and he gave a quick gaze at the Omni Lord.

The target was now facing him, the Omni Lord Emblem in his hand. He looked bored, as if he had better things to do than fend for his life. His bored look turned to pity when he met the eyes of his assassin.

Fury exploded into the chest of the monster who yelled, "What are you looking at?" He slashed, aiming at the eyes, hoping to blind his target forever. He missed as he lacked speed.

Miseria was near the monster, "You," before giving a powerful blow on the chest.

He sent the monster in the sky.

"Damn you!" the assassin yelled as he spread his wings and turned around, ready for a real kill strike.

None of his attacks hit the Omni Lord. No matter how fast he attacked, he was always a hair to touch his target. Miseria was too quick and agile to be hit by any of the direct attack of the monster. He was always countered by an impact on the face based on the water attack of the Omni Lord.

"I can feel your pain," Miseria said at the monster.

He grunted, "Shut up!"

"You act as if you lived on your own, survive on your own. No one had faith in you, so you gave up on others," he calmly said.

Anger exploded once again but it was bigger than before. He recklessly charged and yelled, "Die!"

He missed the Omni Lord who countered with a powerful blow in the gut.

***Crack!***

The monster gasped when pain exploded in his gut. He slowly gazed, down, afraid of what he would see. He saw his stone body cracked when the impact of the Omni Lord was. He felt like he could fall apart at any seconds. Soon, all would remain of him would be pieces, _this is… the end. Whatever, _those were his last thought before he was unconscious.

He heard an echo in his mind, "H-hey! Hold on!" what it real or not. It didn't matter for the agonising monster.

* * *

Joker came out of his reverie and looked at his blades. Those were horrible memories of who he was. Memories that would never fade away. The memories of the monster he was. Not how he was called but as the cold and heartless killer he was. Right now, he saw his entire body covered with the blood of everyone he killed, _And I wanted to do the same at you Miseria. How much I changed right? Yet, so little. _He sat down and rested against the tree.

He didn't let that break him, "I have done such much anyway," those thoughts ended when another earthquake began, "A-already?" he stood up, yelled, "Kiri!" and rushed back in the Boarding House. He felt on the ground since it wasn't over and quickly stood up. Once he reached the living room, it was over. It wasn't a big one but it came earlier than expected. He went in the chamber and saw his buddy still shaken up by the sudden earthquake but was unwounded, "Are you okay Kiri?"

"I'm- I'm fine," he replied, lightly shaking.

"I'll check on the others and I'll be back buddy," Joker left the boy and went to the other chambers.

He saw that Gao and Drum were still sleeping, not bothering to come back from the dream world. He sighed with relief and went to the next one.

Halberd was in his real form and still protecting Hanako, just in case another one came.

"It's fine Halberd," the young girl sighed with a relief in her face.

"I'm good everything is fine here," Joker declared as he left them solving this.

He checked in the chambers of the children's parents and everything was okay. He knocked at the door and got the okay that everything was fine. The parents were a couple and he didn't want to just enter at a wrong time. Chances were lows but he knew how weird humans could be.

Once everything was done, he went in the chamber of his buddy and joyfully declared, "Everything is okay for the others. Gao and Drum are still sleeping. Guess they never noticed it."

"That's good," Kiri replied. The boy was a little nervous, even after hearing that.

The ice monster was a little unease and checked outside, just in case there was something else. There was. He saw something at the horizon, some kind of energy and recognised from what it came from. His red eyes shined brighter, but were unnoticed by his buddy. Once his eyes were back to normal, he made sure that they boy wouldn't see what was outside and said, "Nothing strange. Nothing at all. There is no reason to be afraid Kiri. I am here with you," he sat on the bed, besides the boy, _Why? _He wondered, _why here of all places?_

The boy hugged him and pushed those thought out of the monster's mind, "I know you will watch over me Joker."

"Calm down Kiri. I don't want to freeze you. It's not that hot outside to use me like a big ice cube," he chuckled.

The boy giggled as he returned to bed, "We better rest. We have to tell them good-bye tomorrow Joker."

"Of course," he stretched his limps, "We wouldn't want to give them a cold good-bye."

"Come on."

"Sorry. Don't be cold on me."

"Stop it," the boy replied with a smile.

As they returned to bed, Joker grew a little worried, _we might have less time than I thought. I really hope you won't be gone Kiri. My poor heart of ice might not handle that very well._

* * *

Tasuku and his buddy began eating pizzas as they watched some shows to pass time.

It was the first time Demios ate pizza and hoped it wouldn't be the last time. He devoured what was in front of him, with some control. Tasuku could already tell that the darkness dragon had more discipline than Drum when it came to the food produced in his world. He was still a little too tired to comment on it. He was ready to call it the day soon.

Same for his buddy who finished eating an entire pizza on his own and left the rest for tomorrow.

"It was delicious Tasuku," the dragon said.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied as he stood up. He yawned and went to bed.

"First time eating this kind of food. Really different from what I ate last year. I prefer that over those… fancy food," Demios concluded as he followed the boy.

Tasuku gazed outside and observed the stars. His mind wandered to Jackknife once again.

"Do not worry Tasuku. With me by your side, we will save Jackknife," the gray reptilian being told him. He was kindly saying that but was grumpy about mentioning Jackknife.

They said nothing else as the two went to bed.

The dark dragon rested on the side of the boy, _there is something else I should say. I know there is, _he went out of his thought and gazed at his buddy, "Tasuku. You did a good job today."

"Naw. It's you Demios. You went in there," the boy replied.

"I went because I know I can count on you and your team," he added with a small smile. He was honest about it. The little he knew about Tetsuya didn't made him feel like the boy was reliable, _he is kinda like Troubadour._

"Good night Demios."

"Rest well Tasuku. Gao is coming back tomorrow. You better look good."

"I will," the blue haired boy replied as they both went to sleep.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

I finally had the chance to sprinkled a little about The Consumers. That was something I imagine before I began the first season but didn't have a name back then. It was based on the question, why sealed Yamigedo instead of killing him? This was the birth of this story you are reading now.

And yep, Miseria took the place of Tsunami as the Omni Lord, after Yamigedo murdered Tsunami.

Next: Gao's Return.


	21. Episode 21: Gao's Return

Gao was in his room and was packing everything for the return home. Their week was over. He felt much better than before but still missed Tenbu. He knew it would be long before he truly felt better, just like when he lost his older brother. The boy knew it was the same for everyone, especially Drum. He looked at his buddy and saw the dragon sighing a few times as he finished reading another page of the journal and marked it. The human grabbed his luggage and asked, "Ready Drum?"

The red dragon put it in the luggage, thinking of reading more while in the train, "Yes. I got everything," his red hand was lightly shivering as he asked, "You think everyone managed while we were gone."

"Of course. I'm sure everyone will be surprise when we tell them we met Kiri here. I also miss everyone," he thought about his friends, who might be worried for him.

"I mean, about Yamigedo," he clarified.

"Tasuku and Jackknife surely had no trouble with my friends helping them. I'm sure we just have to give Tenbu our final farewell before… we help them stop Yamigedo of his plans once and for all," Gao concluded while his buddy joined him.

Drum chuckled, "You're right."

They went outside of their room and joined the rest of the family at the entrance. Hanako and Halberd were still missing.

Kiri and Joker were waiting for them. The boy was a little sad to see his friend leaving while the ice monster that was his buddy looked a little upset.

Gao and his dragon buddy guessed that they will miss them once again.

"You are almost ready to leave," Kiri said with his lips pointing down, "This time. It's my turn to say good-bye to you two."

Gao grabbed his hands and said, "But it's not the last time. We are friends and we will see each other's again."

That made his friend smile, "Sure."

Joker nodded, "Nothing will be left on ice. Because that weight will be too much on my icy shoulders."

That made the humans chuckled.

"We're here!" Hanako joined them while her partner brought the luggage, even in his SD form.

Suzumi nodded, "Well, this is good-bye. Thank you for being here and for your hospitality. We needed someone to speak with."

"N-no problem," the young blue haired boy gazed at the side.

"We are helping his father around here," the ice monster added.

Gao and Takashi were quiet, knowing full well what truly was going on.

"We will come back again Kiri. I promise you that," Gao said.

"Sure. I'll call you back and-" he played with his fingers, "You sure you're going to be okay against Yamigedo? I mean- You are going to face him once again."

"Yeah," Gao whispered. He thought about everything they found out in the journal, _how did that fiend turn out that way? _The boy tapped his hands and added, "We will stop him from whatever he planned."

"That also include Ikazuchi," the red dragon looked down, "I won't try to kill him thought. Tenbu would never want me to do that and me too," _I won't let myself control by my rage once again. I promised._

"Let's go, before we miss the train," Suzumi said.

"Good-bye Kiri! Bye Joker!" Gao said. His family and the dragons said the same thing to the two.

"Bye everyone!" Kiri said.

"See you soon," Joker whispered quietly, knowing what their next meeting will be.

Then, they were gone, returning home.

* * *

**Episode 21: Gao's Return**

It was only the family in the wagon of the train, leading them to Tokyo.

Drum continued to read the journal. He had found nothing else standing up for now and would warn his buddy if he saw anything. On his side rested the Omni Lord Emblem.

Suzumi smiled, "It is a nice place to rest. Maybe we should return there during winter vacation. We will get a completely different feel during the cold season."

"Joker will surely rejoice of the cold season. A monster of ice like him could only love this time of the year," Halberd commented.

"True," Gao replied, thinking back about Joker's revelation. Even if he will hold his promise, he couldn't help but wonder if it was the best thing to do. He didn't tell his mom, his sister or the dragons about it. His father was also quiet and didn't feel that upset about it.

"Gao?" his mother asked.

"S-sorry. It's just that… I wish we could stay a little longer. Didn't see Kiri for a year," he admitted. His true hid the real reason he was upset.

Suzumi wanted to ask more but her husband nodded negatively.

Drum raised his nose from the journal, _Gao? Did something happen? Did your father ask you something? Oh! Yeah. Tenbu funeral must be ready, _he sighed sadly when he remembered that.

"Anyway. I should give you back your cellphone Gao. Maybe your friends messaged you while you were gone," his mother gave it back.

He left it under her care, because he wouldn't have been able to let it go on his own. He checked the messages and read them, "Seems like demons attacked a few times but everything turned out okay."

"That's good," Halberd nodded.

"Good guys won't lose to them," Hanako smiled.

The boy frowned and loudly said, "What?!"

Drum dropped the journal and asked, "What is it?"

"Zanya wrote that Jackknife had been kidnapped by an Omni Lord!" the boy replied.

Everyone was quiet at the sudden news. None of them knew what to say or do.

"Drum. Once we are home, we got to see them at the Headquarter. Commander I asked us to come here," Gao said.

"Are you two ready?" Suzumi asked.

"Want us to come with you?" Takashi asked.

The boy gazed at his buddy.

"We can go and learned what happened. I'll be ready once I said my final farewell to grandpa Tenbu," Drum answered, "We cannot just sit by and let Yamigedo on the offensive."

"Like Drum said. I can't stay on the side forever," Gao said as he sent a message to Tasuku. He checked the last one and the boy paled, "Damn… That was really big."

"What is it Gao?" his father asked.

"There's been a gas leak in the park of Tokyo. News says it could be a terrorist attack, but Commander I wrote that a demon sent by Yamigedo caused this," he then gave the little details he obtained.

They knew that Gao won't stay on the side longer than Tenbu's funeral, ready for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Drum found something strange in the journal. He advanced quickly and went from his current page to the previous one, _Tenbu… skipped things. _The previous page was about grandpa Tenbu praising Yamigedo for helping the Omni Lords and suddenly jumping to the moment the Great Fiend was sealed on Earth. He checked the small messages left by the deceased dragon.

I had no strength or courage to write what I have done to my son. He helped us many times and then… later on… We sealed you. I'm so sorry Yamigedo. That was the only option, to protect you. I know you will never forgive me. I know what my punishment will be.

Drum sobbed, _you felt that bad about it. Grandpa Tenbu. For that long._

"What is it Drum?" Gao asked.

"Look," the young dragon showed the journal while the boy read it out loud.

The rest of the way one was quiet, as those little words showed that he chose to seal his fate so long ago.

* * *

Gao and his buddy left the luggage under the care of Halberd and went to the Buddy Police Forces Headquarter. They got time to recover from what they discovered in the journal. They had to go in there. They will say everything they learned from it.

Gao will remain silent about finding Miseria. That would be the most difficult part. His first priority will be to talk with Tasuku. He was certain his friend would be devastated, "Let's go."

Drum looked at his buddy as they went inside, "Gao. I need your help to… say what we found out," he was still a little shocked by what he found in the journal. He knew it was Tenbu's decision but reading it was made that early in the pass was really painful. His biological grandfather wasn't even born that Tenbu decided how he would die.

The boy nodded, pushing his thought aside. The young red dragon needed his help too.

They went inside and climbed in the elevator, going to the floor where Commander I should be with everyone else. When they went outside, Gao saw Tasuku waving at him.

"Welcome back you two," Tasuku said with a smile on his face. It wasn't as forced as Gao expected to be.

"It's good to be back Tasuku," he replied as he grabbed the hand of his friend.

"We meet again Gao. I'm sorry about your loss," a dark dragon by the side of the blue-haired boy nodded at them.

"D-Demios!" the red dragon yelled, surprised.

"Yes. I am Tasuku's buddy for now," Demios replied.

"There is a lot to say but Commander I want to see you first. We will explain everything later. Just know that Demios is helping me saving Jack," the boy said in a few words, "When will you be back?"

"After the funeral for Tenbu. With everything going on, I cannot just stand aside."

"Me too," the dragon added as he raised his hand.

Their friend smiled while the dark dragon crossed his arms, "Don't over do it. None of you are fully matured, just like Tasuku."

"I won't."

"Me too!" the red dragon took it as a challenge.

Demios grinned, "Good."

"Come. We made them wait long enough," Tasuku said as he guided them to Commander I office.

When they entered, Commander I, Stella and Count Dawn were present and gazed at the boy.

"Welcome back Gao, Drum, did you spend a good time at the Board House?" Stella asked.

"Sure," they replied.

They talked a little about what they did while they were away, delaying the important conversations a little out of politeness.

Eventually, Drum was the one who brought up strait to the subject, "You called us here for something? Is it about what happened while we were gone?"

Commander I replied, "Yes. A lot of things went out and we want to update you."

"I'm certain you would ask anyway. A few of us did send you messages," Tasuku admitted, "Myself included."

"There is a lot to know," Demios concluded.

"And we are curious about what you learned in the journal so far Drum," Count Dawn added.

The red dragon nodded.

"This is what happened while you were gone," Tasuku began explaining everything that happened during that week. Commander I, Stella and Count Dawn added their own comments.

The two listened and lightly paled when they learned what happened.

"So, an Omni Lord really did kidnap Jackknife," Gao said. He had some trouble believing it the first time he read it. _Why one of them would do that?_

"I do not know why he would do it. I don't really know Variable Cord that well but he is young and is often the most radical among us," the Seventh Omni Lord commented as he grabbed his beard.

"And I came here to help Tasuku saving his buddy," the Darkness Dragon said as he crossed his arms, "All for Tasuku."

"I'm grateful you came to help your friend," Gao replied with a smile.

"You are an honorable dragon," Drum said while keeping a dead pan face. He checked on the Omni Lord Emblem he had in his palm; he would ask soon.

They continued resuming what happened and gave more details about the event of yesterday.

"A gas leak like that," Gao whispered, knowing the full detail. _Tetsuya._ He did notice that people were nervous.

"We already told them that the culprit was arrested and won't cause any trouble, since it was a unique case but the uneasiness won't go away. The monsters are also nervous for the same reason," Commander I grumbled.

"They are all thinking like, 'what if it was deadly?'" Stella concluded that.

The boy would want to talk more about it later with Tasuku.

"Thanks to Demios, the situation was solved," Tasuku said.

The black dragon replied, "It was everyone. I wouldn't enter in there and stay conscious if it wasn't for the Omni Lord Captain Answer," but he did puff his chest with pride.

Drum crossed his arms, "And only a few Omni Lords to find at least," he let out a small smile. He then asked, "Anything else?"

"No."

"Then I'll tell you what I find in the journal. There is a lot of him charming any females in his way," he heard Count Dawn grumbling a 'not surprising' before he continued, "And also a lot about his son, Yamigedo."

That took everyone by surprise, even Count Dawn, "He… He saw the Great Fiend as his own son?" the monster asked in disbelief.

"So that old dragon didn't share that with you," Demios concluded.

"No. He never explained anything about Yamigedo. He never said where he found him. The first time I saw him was in his current form, when Tenbu introduced him. He said he was a survivor of his fallen world and nothing more than that. Yamigedo also didn't add anything," he put his hand on his forehead, "We never questioned them. Damn. Such a big secret he just casually revealed in his journal like that," the vampire monster sighed as the two continued.

"And here. Tenbu skipped this part and went to this: 'I had no strength or courage to write what I have done to my son. He helped us many times and then… later on… We sealed you. I'm so sorry Yamigedo. That was the only option, to protect you. I know you will never forgive me. I know what my punishment will be.' He also didn't court a female for a long time before he brought this up again," The red dragon concluded what he read.

"No wonder he was so protective of him and why he just disappeared like that," Count Dawn commented.

"To seal his own son away like that," Commander I grumbled.

"What did he do then to be sealed anyway?" Stella asked.

The Omni Lord was quiet as he thought back. It was something that long ago and had vague memories of that. He grumbled and eventually answered, "Variable Cord… I think he was the one who told us he did something horrible. I cannot remember what," he shook his head, "No wonder he accepted his fate. Damn… we could have tried something else if we knew that. He strongly refused to execute Yamigedo and was really loud about it, ready for a fight. It make sense now."

Commander I thought about it and his skills as a policeman was up, "We really need to know why he was sealed Count Dawn. Searching for Variable Cord is even more vital than it was," _and find the origin of all, _he gazed at Tasuku.

_Vital, _"Thanks for saying that Commander I. We still don't know why he took Jack but with everything about him, I'm getting nervous."

Demios wanted to add his little touch but held back for now. He was new there and speaking out of his suspicion was a bad idea. He had to meet this Omni Lord first before he opened his mouth.

"That's where I've reached. I almost finished the journal and then I'll read the rest of his will," the red dragon thought about something and waited for everyone to finish giving their piece of mind.

Once they were done, Drum said, "Count Dawn," he showed Tenbu's Omni Lord Emblem, "Do you know how I can use the power of the Emblem? I've been trying a few times and it wasn't working."

The Omni Lord thought about it and replied, "You have to prove to be worthy of the Omni Lord Emblem. Since Tenbu gave it to you before his demise, he might have put some specific condition for it to awaken. His will shall reveal all, or he would have done a terrible will," he crossed his arms and said, "You also need to be careful and not show your Emblem around. They are two people after this to become one."

The red dragon frowned as he held it against him.

"Anything else?" Commander I asked. He got no answer, "Than this is over. There is a few more things but once you are ready, we will introduce you to people who will help us against Yamigedo."

_Who are they? _Gao wondered. It was good news that more people were helping them.

Tasuku smiled and said, "Come Gao. There is much more to catch up together."

"Sure," he nodded, "I'll do the same with Baku and Kuguru after this. They might be a little angry I didn't see them first," the boy nervously big his lips as they went outside, leaving the three adults in their own mind.

* * *

The two boys and their dragon buddies walked together in the corridors of the headquarter.

"So, what happened?" the red dragon asked.

"I just said that Variable Cord brought Jack with him but I don't know where," Tasuku admitted.

"I am seriously beginning to suspect that it is not in Star Dragon World," Demios grumbled.

The blue-haired boy couldn't disagree. Star Dragon World wouldn't leave him in the dark like that. He elaborated, "We were investigating a Buddyfight Club where illegal fights were going on. I received a letter than an Omni Lord was taken hostage. I went with Jack and I met Rouga and his buddy."

"What were they doing here?" Drum suspiciously asked.

"They were helping the police with the investigation. They wouldn't notice him watching what was going on inside. I think he wanted to make up for his old decisions, just like I did… And Kyoya," he gazed at the dark dragon.

"And me."

"We had to fight a dragon. We only knew later on that it was Variable Cord himself. All we knew was that he was the one who created the buddyfight club. Then, he took Jack," the boy felt a little weak. He didn't want to show it or complain much. Gao and Drum had worse and he felt selfish to worry them about his own situation.

"Are you okay Tasuku?" Gao worryingly asked.

"Yeah. Better than you," he added a little more thing about the kidnapping.

"I can't believe an Omni Lord would do such a thing," Drum grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"He has something driving him. Everyone has a reason, good or bad," Demios also implied Yamigedo and Ikazuchi.

Eventually, their conversation went elsewhere.

"Still, I am wondering what pushed Yamigedo to turn on the Omni Lords," Tasuku thought about what his friends told him.

"Sounds like the Omni Lords aren't that virtuous," the dragon from Darkness Dragon World commented.

Drum let out a dead gaze at the other dragon, "What were you saying?"

The leader of the Purgatory Knight adjusted his wording, "I wasn't talking about Tenbu. I meant about Variable Cord and maybe a few others. We know nothing of what went behind the scene. Behind Tenbu. Some wanted Yamigedo dead, some wanted him sealed and we have Tenbu who had no choice but to pick seal. The Omni Lord of Hero World leaving them. That's putting them into questions," he concluded.

The dragon brought many good points and none could counter his arguments right now.

"Still! Tenbu isn't a bad dragon! Everything he did… His journal is surely real and honest. He wouldn't lose time to write about the many females he hit on!" the red dragon defensively said.

Demios raised his hand, "I believe Tenbu was one who can be trusted. Others…" he let that lingered.

"Are you certain about it?" Tasuku asked.

"I am a Purgatory Knight. We have to keep order in Darkness Dragon World and you have to be talented in seeing anything lurking around. Many dragons of my world could plan tricky things that we have to discover. Seeing what anyone is hiding. Getting quickly suspicious or any odd things. That's my job and I will use this talent to help us," he huffed.

That reassured the others.

"We will be counting on you," Gao said with a smile.

That felt good for the older dragon.

Tasuku had a thought of someone and said, "And Takihara is still searching for Yamigedo's hideout."

"Oh yeah! I didn't see him here. Do you know how he's doing?" Gao curiously asked.

His friend smiled, "He sent me a message yesterday but I only read it this morning. He said we did a good job yesterday and that everything was alright with him. I'm glad he's not in trouble."

The Sun Fighter nodded, "Me too."

"As long as he's not reckless, everything will be fine," the darkness dragon commented.

"He's not!" the two humans replied.

"I'll trust your words then."

"With everything going on, the sooner we find him the better," Drum said as he gazed at the Omni Lord Emblem, _but will I be ready? _He then hid the Emblem in his armor. It was better that it remained that way until the two criminals were arrested.

"There is someone we should meet too," Tasuku thought back at someone else who appeared when Yamigedo manifested.

"Who?"

"The Demon Hunter who came when Tasuku and Terumi were in trouble," the blue-haired boy answered, "He is someone we still don't know his true intention. He might had been around when the gas leak occurred and we didn't spot him."

"We cannot let anything on the side. Anything else you can think about?" Demios asked. He wasn't there from the start.

"I got nothing else," Gao replied, "Anyway. I really need to see Baku and Kuguru. They won't happy I went to see all of you first," the boy nervously chuckled.

"I'm certain they won't be," his friend replied.

"And Axia will surely be there," Drum grumbled depressed.

Demios wondered why the dragon was suddenly depressed.

* * *

"Ambush hug!" a flash of blue said when it tackled Drum.

The gray dragon got his answer when the blue dragon began cuddling the red dragon.

"Drumkin! It's been so long!" Axia said as he rubbed his cheek on the other dragon's cheek.

Demios cheeks inflated as he held back his amusement when he heard the nickname.

"Axia! L-let's go!"

"You dropped your guard Drum," Ironchain commented as he chuckled.

The Darkness Dragon looked at the side before the red dragon noticed he was about to burst into laughter.

Baku and Kuguru were lightly chuckling at the expanse of the red dragon as they both grabbed Gao's hand.

"Welcome back!" Baku said.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better," Kuguru added.

The boy nodded with a smile, "We will still give Tenbu our final farewell soon. Then we will return to the Buddy Police Forces. I cannot just do nothing after what Yamigedo did."

Drum managed to escape the other dragon and began to run away, chassed by Axia.

Baku sighed as he adjusted his bandana, "Yeah. I was there when the gas appeared. It was really intense to see everything. Axia and I are working for something, just in case this situation happens again. He asked Magic World to help with it and Hero Worlds, since they already have something."

"Got ya Drumkin!" Axia hugged the poor red dragon once again, "Yup. Ain't easy asking help from another world but it's worth it. However, I think this kind of situation will happen more that just this time," he yelped when Drum escaped his arms again. He gave up chasing him and let out a kind smile, "And I'm happy you are all better Drumkin. You were so sad last time you didn't do anything against my hugs," his lips went down, "I was really worried for you buddy."

The XIV scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Yeah. Sorry about that. I am feeling better now."

"I can see that."

The two dragons chuckled together.

The third dragon was a little confused now, _are they friends? Because what this Axia was doing was… I just don't get their world, _"You are right Axia. Anything else you think could happen and we aren't ready about?"

The humans gazed at the gray dragon.

"Nope. We have been thinking but nothing comes to mind right now. Sorry," Axia apologised.

"That's good."

The subject came to an end and the four humans began talking together. They were all asking what they did while they were separated. Gao brought up most of what he could.

"And Kiri was there with Joker!" Gao said. He saw they were surprised and continued to talk about his week off.

"And you got two earthquakes," Tasuku whispered.

"We slept on the second one," Drum lightly blushed as he scratched his neck and nervously giggled.

"That's strange. We felt nothing here," The blue-haired boy commented as he thought back. He crossed his arms and thought a little more.

"Kiri said he got those once per week. Maybe it's just located there," Gao concluded.

Tasuku didn't know how it worked and went with it.

The dragons made no comments. Drum trusted his buddy while Demios didn't know how earthquake worked on Earth.

Baku and Kururu weren't that knowledgeable either.

The girl said, "I'm glad our friend is doing okay there. I'm sure he is staying out of trouble."

The boy with the bandana nodded, "I'm also happy he helped you. You surely feel much better," he crossed his arms and sighed, "I wish we can just stop Yamigedo very soon."

"Yeah," the humans agreed.

Ironchain and Catsith remained on the side and thought about it. The blue dragon snapped his fingers and said, "As if we might lose against him. We stopped Azi Dahaka plan before and we can surely stand in the way of the Great Fiend together!"

"Yeah. With my help we can do it," the cat monster added.

"Yeah," the other buddy of the girl puffed.

And the two went into a pointless argument.

The others sighed and let out a small smile. Kuguru chuckled after a while, "Of course we can together," and separated the two monsters, "Yamigedo isn't immortal. He has to face justice for what he has done."

"All we need to focus for now is to find the Omni Lords and let Takihara find where Yamigedo is hiding," Tasuku concluded. His buddy nodded.

Axia interjected, "Okay everyone. Enough of coming back to Yamigedo! Gao and Drumin are just back you know!"

"Sorry," they said at their friend.

The blue dragon was satisfied and asked, "Did you think of me Drumkin?"

"A little. I just tried to enjoy the time there and get better," the red dragon answered.

The dragon from Magic World nodded satisfied and went to his buddy.

The group continued talking together for a while as they caught up with everything they missed, while avoiding talking about Yamigedo and his possible plan.

Once the day was over, Gao and his buddy returned home.

* * *

Gao and Drum rested on the bed, none of the felt asleep yet. They gazed at the window and saw the clear sky with the stars shining. The armor of the dragon was put on the ground, reflecting the stars and the crescent moon.

"Gao. You think we can see my world from here?" the dragon wondered.

"No really. We can barely the stars in town," the boy admitted.

He got a satisfied huff from the red dragon who scratched his belly, "You think grandpa Tenbu and your brother are watching over us, somewhere among those stars?"

"Maybe," the boy answered unsure. He wondered something and asked, "You think they are watching us Drum?"

"Yeah. They are surely worried about us. Mostly you. Your mom had to make you do all your homework of summer vacation," he chuckled, "Dad told me that all who passed away shined with the stars. He always gazed at the sky during those nights… maybe searching for mom's light."

"Thanks for reminding me that," he grumbled. He let out a small smile, "I'm sure they are among the stars."

"Good night Gao."

"Night Drum."

And they slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

Outside of their window, on the roof of the house next door, seven dragons observed the duo currently sleeping.

"This is the successor to Tenbu?" one of the grunted in disbelief.

"He is," one joyfully laughed at his reply and slapped at the grumpy one, sending that dragon off the roof and crashing on the ground.

"Even so, he will have many things to prove if he wants to command us," one said.

"Someone like him?" another one grunted as he put his green scarf on his face, "A dragon like him is a farce that Tenbu entertained himself for too long. He thinks a youngling like him could inherit such duty."

The happy one slapped his back and sent that dragon on the back of his first victim.

"My spine!"

The happy dragon laughed and said, "You're just jealous because he is already taller than you."

"No!"

"Calm down everyone. You know what Tenbu wants us to do," the female dragon warned the others.

"Yeah," the two pouted while the happy dragon nosed the female dragon.

"Soon, Drum will prove himself to us. That is what Tenbu asked. Yamigedo will eventually summon them."

Some of them were worried and others angry.

"Buzzsaw," the female dragon whispered.

After this, the group dispersed and mentally prepared themselves for their upcoming moment.

* * *

Yamigedo had his orange eyes wide open as he gazed at the sky with Ikazuchi on his shoulder. He held in his hand the next demon they would send out.

"Do you think they will succeed this time?" Ikazuchi asked with some uncertainty. They didn't get any other Omni Lords unless they did it themselves.

"**Asmodai isn't at his full power, as long as I have a part of him in me. Tenbu's power will soon be completely absorbed. We just have to bid our time," **his orange eyes gazed at the boy, **"They are outnumbered, so I am not upset at our defeat. I am planning something bigger after this little test. To see how quickly they Omni Lords will come this time," **he chuckled.

"Good," the boy said as he took out his spellcards and checked at them. He was planning to return to the frontline soon.

"**Are you feeling better?" **the Great Fiend asked with concern the young human.

"Yes. I can't just do nothing. I'm sure they will counterattack soon," the boy grumbled.

"**Of course, they wouldn't stand aside and do nothing," **he frowned at one thought.

"What is it?"

"**Something that was hunting my mind for a while. We killed Tenbu but I never remember seeing the Omni Lord Emblem. The object that they used to cast spells even outside of the worlds or on this one," **he crossed his arms and grumbled, **"I suspect another dragon might has it right now."**

"This is bad. They could already replace the Omni Lord," Ikazuchi said as his face paled.

The Great Fiend laughed, **"I am not worried for that. A last-minute replacement has no chance against us. I will just devour him and get his power, if the Omni Lords are foolish and desperate enough. No reason to be scared for me my friend. They have no chances."**

That reassured the boy as he finished checking everything. He wouldn't drop his guard that easily next time, "I'll keep practicing tomorrow. I cannot let any of the humans get the better of me again."

His gigantic friend nodded as they returned inside. He gazed at the demon he summoned. This time, it was a demon that will hurt them bad, preparing for the next attack he had in mind, _**only a few days and we will strike brutally. That will break them down.**_

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. A little shorter but I put what I needed.

Notice: I will not put the funeral scene because I know very little about a Japanese funeral and I cannot reproduce it in the writing. The story will continue after. Sorry for those expecting it. If I could, this episode would have been longer.

Next Episode: A Brutal Dragon Fight.


	22. Episode 22: A Brutal Dragon Fight

Two days later, Drum was the first to wake up from his dream. He gazed at his side and his buddy had his face in his hair. The dragon grumbled in his mind how that didn't wake the boy up. He didn't voice it out and slowly crawled out of their bed. He put his armor and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He cleaned his eyes with his hands.

"Yesterday was so tiresome," he grumbled as he stopped at a small desk where the picture of Yota and the new one, where Tenbu was put. He remembered how difficult it was to give his farewell but it helped them so much.

Now, he was certain that grandpa Tenbu was in peace, watching him going forward. He didn't read the will of his grandpa yet but once the day will be over, he would finish that.

He approached the picture and pray, "Grandpa Tenbu. Now that we finished our farewell and I can pray to you; I feel a lot off my shoulders. Today, me and my buddy Gao will return to the Buddy Police Force and fight against Yamigedo. Rest assure that we understand your message," he looked in the eyes of the old dragon, in the picture frame. It was as if the green dragon was watching him with pride and love, _I really underestimated the power of those camera's, _he thought, "I will stop Yamigedo the way you surely intended. I will not let my rage overtake me again. Love you and see you tomorrow."

He ended his prayers and went to grab his breakfast. His eyes shined when he saw what was in the fridge, "Pudding!" He grabbed them, since his name was on them and began eating them.

Gao was the next one to enter and stood in front of the two pictures, "Hi Yota. I'm doing better now. You don't have to worry that much for me anymore," he told him the same way as Drum. He added, "I have to thank you again for your manga. I always feel like you are here and helping me and Hanako. You're an awesome big brother," he let out a big smile, "I really wish you could still be with us… Anyway, I hope you are friend with Tenbu. He's a funny dragon. He is old and really nice. I'm sure he'll let you ride on his back just like your young dream," he chuckled.

The boy went to Tenbu and repeated the same thing as his buddy. He then added, "You better let my big brother ride your back," he chuckled, "I know you will. I just wish you could have told us everything. See you tomorrow Tenbu."

The boy went to prepare his own breakfast. The two welcome each other's and as the morning went on, the rest of the family came and offered their prayers to the two deceased one. His grandmother came last and prayer to them.

"So… You're going at the Buddy Police Force after breakfast?" Suzumi asked.

"Yes. I can't stand aside," the boy let out a soft smile, "Tenbu is counting on us."

Takashi smiled, "Yes. All of us."

The children and dragons had a question mark on their head as his wife explained, "We have to make sure everything is okay with you."

Halberd chuckled, "That make sense. You are their parents. After this, we are back to training."

"I won't hold back, especially now that you are all healed up."

The red dragon nervously chuckled, "Of course," his eyes rested at the pictures, _this is a fascinating way to give farewell to the fallen one. And humans have so many ways to do this,_ "Gao. Don't worry for Hanako, I'll watch over her."

"And I'll be careful big bro," the young sister smiled.

And went everything was done, the two said their farewell and went to the Buddy Police Force.

* * *

**Episode 22: A Brutal Dragon Fight**

As they went inside of the Buddy Police Force Headquarter, Gao checked on his cellphone the recent message sent by Commander I, "He's telling us that we will meet the new members who will help us against Yamigedo," he sighed as there was no name written on it.

"Don't worry. We will figure it out soon," Drum commented. He walked a little slower now that he was inside. This was the place where Tenbu had his final battle before he died. He gazed at the entrance and it was obvious that everything had been reinforced to avoid another tragedy. They were many people ready to handcuff anyone who will try to get inside. More guards were present at the entrance with their buddies. They knew who their Ikazuchi and Yamigedo were.

The duo went in the elevator and went to the floor where Commander I was. Gao received another message, "Tasuku said he's on patrol with Demios. Nothing so far."

"I'm still surprise Demios is here," the red dragon admitted.

"You aren't that angry like last year," the boy let out a proud smile.

"Of course not. Thanks to grandpa Tenbu. I- I know Demios isn't a bad dragon. Tasuku told us so and I know Demios really wants to help his buddy," Drum admitted. He grumbled when Gao pat his head, "Don't mess my hair cut."

"I won't," the boy chuckled as the door opened, "Let's see who are our new friends."

"Yup," they went out and marched into the room.

"Welcome back you two," Stella officially greeted them as she worked on her computer. Zanya was present with his younger brother, his buddy and Ziun who were watching a few images.

"Hello there," once he got their reply, he asked, "What's going on there?" Gao asked.

Zanya answered, "Stella found more images to show Ziun. Maybe some of them will help with his memories. So far, not that much."

Ziun showed his Omni Lord emblem, "However, I remember I can use this and called out spellcards from inside," he turned around and smirked, "I can still use it to defend myself and my friend Akatsuki."

"That's great," Drum replied as he gave a thumbs up.

"I'm not worried for myself," Akatsuki replied.

"But I am," his older brother replied.

"Nin," he showed his scroll, so we are always with Akatsuki and Ziun with few exceptions. We won't let them get hurt on our watch.

Akatsuki read the scroll, "I don't mind. I spend more time with big bro and show off my new ninja skills."

Tsukikage nodded, "Nin."

"Hello Gao," Commander I got the attention of the boy.

"Hi Commander I. We are back."

"That's good. As long as you don't force yourself."

"We are feeling better. We will get worse if we stayed on the side," Drum admitted. He pointed his thumbs at him and declared, "And I won't let my emotions get the better of me anymore. I will do everything to control my rage. I promised Tenbu that and I will promise it to you too Commander I. And Especially you Gao," it was with a resolute voice he said those words and not because of his sorrow. He was determined to change his sadness into resolution, _for everyone, _"After work, I will finish reading the journal of Tenbu. Only his wills remained."

"That's good," a voice said as a girl waved at them.

Gao turned around and three girls with their buddies at their side. Paruko, Terumi, Kazane and their buddies waved at them.

"I'm glad you two feel better. I didn't know you went through that much," Kazane said.

Phoenix commented, "But we are here to help you. If you need to talk, Lady Kazane will listen to you!"

"Thanks," the boy replied. He looked at Paruko. He was the one he was expecting the less, "Why are you here with us?"

"I saw a few too many things and I can support you. I can go in and out of the barrier thanks to my buddy. If there is someone who needs to get out to safety, I'm the girl you ask for," she explained.

"Takochu!" the pink octopus waved at them.

Stella explained, "They already showed how they can help us without putting themselves in danger. I hope. Anyway, they are here to support us."

"Tasuku explained what you did when there was this gas demon causing havoc in the park," Drum commented.

Commander I admitted, "She was very helpful in quickly ending the crisis."

"I won't just do nothing when I can help. Right now, I'm not Paruko the journalist but an ally to the battle against Yamigedo. So, my blog online is closed until everything is over," she smiled at them and gave a peace sign. Her buddy did the same.

"I was in that gas zone with Medusa," Terumi admitted. She clenched her hands, "And knowing how much in danger Tetsuya is, I decided to help you in your battles."

"I agreed. I will not accept to be so easily defeated and being unable to protect my buddy," Medusa replied as she nodded at them.

"And glad you are back Gao," the girl concluded.

"With Kazane and Terumi, we will be able to increase our coverage to protect the cities and the Omni Lords. They want to help us fight against the demons, so we need to be ready quickly when they come," Commander I said, "Also, we will increase the chance to act and fight the demons before the Omni Lords go right to an obvious trap."

"Consider us temporary Buddy Police Officers," Kazane winked at them, "But I want to become one when I'm an adult."

"Sure," Phoenix sighed. He would have preferred she picked a less dangerous job for her future but it was who she was, _and your father was one too._

"I think I remember something," Ziun suddenly said and got their attention.

"What is it Ziun?" Akatsuki asked.

"I was a master in fist fight even before I became an Omni Lord. I know I've inherited the role from my father when he grew too old. I had to prove it myself and showed my virtues. As the first Omni Lord, our virtue was very important," he scratched his jaw, "Maybe it's something that Tenbu wanted me to remember too when he left that message," he raised his shoulders, "Still. Those kids practicing battle helped me somehow," he chuckled and nodded, "Still not the vital part but," he smiled but it felt melancholic, "It's good to remember about my family. I also remember that dad and mom are together in the afterlife."

Akatsuki hugged him, "That's good. You know who your parents are."

"Yes. I feel less empty now. Just need to remember when I was an Omni Lord and not before," he looked at Commander I, "And I promise I will tell you everything once I remember that. Maybe I have some answers that Tenbu's journal doesn't have," the monster explained.

The group continued talking together for a while and eventually, they all went on mission and split up. Only Paruko remained in the command center as she received some specific instructions for her role as support in the Buddy Police Forces.

* * *

Gao and his buddy flew in the air. The boy had a small smile on his face at the thought of his friends coming to help him, _just need you Noboru and we might be complete, _he still checked on the message his friend sent him a few times. Now that he answered them, he knew that his friend was ready to help them if needed, _I'll have to talk to Commander I about that and if his parents are okay with it._

The boy put that aside for now as he observed the street. It felt a little hollow to be back to duty. It wasn't because nothing was going on but his mind wandered back to Tenbu, when he left them. He sighed and focused on the task.

"You're okay Gao?" the red dragon asked.

"I'm okay. Just thinking back," the human quickly added, "But I won't let this bring me down. Tenbu might be gone but he wants us to protect our world and surely something about Yamigedo."

Drum nodded as they continued their surveillance. He felt satisfied to do something once again and felt quite similarly to his buddy. Both were missing the old dragon who might cause trouble when hitting on any girls around. It was just much quieter now.

They saw some smoke appearing on the street.

"Is there something going on there?" Gao asked.

"Don't think it's a demon but let's check it out," Drum said as they flew down.

They reached the scene and it was simply a car accident. One of the vehicles was on fire and someone was inside.

"I'll get him out Gao!" Drum said as he took his real form and quickly save the human trapped in the burning car.

After this, Gao casted a spell to calm the fire down and danger was under control. The two sighed in relief as the rescue forces arrive at the scene. The two explained what they did after showing their Buddy Police Force badge.

After this deposition, they went back in the air with a small smile on their faces.

"I'm always proud when we help anyone in trouble," Gao commented as he showed the sun on his jacket.

"Yes," his buddy replied without doubt.

The boy's cellphone rang and he answered, "-Gao. Can you hear me?-" Stella said.

"What is it Stella?"

"-Something is going on near the Police Station. There is a monster who is looking up for a fight and with one image we got, we suspect it is one of the demons. You are the closest. Dawn will also come at the scene, we won't put the citizens in danger.-"

"Understood, we are going," the boy replied.

"Tasuku is the second closest and is joining you now," the woman said before he thanked her and hung up.

"Let's go Drum," the boy said.

"Okay Gao! Let's stop that demon before he breaks havoc!" the dragon said as they flew at the scene.

It wasn't long before they reached the scene. They landed on the ground and saw a dragon monster yelling loudly, while Death Shido remained on the side and nervously glances at the police force, pointing their guns at them.

The demon was a dragon with dark scales and wings of the same color and orange eyes. His long tail whipped the ground as the dragon adjusted his black chainsaw. He wore a bronze armor plate on his legs, waist and his shoulders. He had his weapon on his shoulder plate and grinned, "Looks like I can finally get some blood," the dragon chuckled.

"Where are the Omni Lords?" Death Shido asked.

Gao looked at him and knew it was the boy with the shorter hair. He was about to reply when his buddy cut him, "They are coming but we are here to arrest you before you cause any trouble."

"Awesome! I want blood!" the demon replied as he activated his chainsaw, "I am Bloody Chainsaw Dragon and you know what I want with just my name," he chuckled as he made his weapon resonated loudly the sound calling for blood.

The two members of the Buddy Police Forces were ready for battle.

Death Shido sighed, "Fine. I'll know if the Omni Lords are really coming or not. As long as there is more than one," he eyes around and checked his message.

**"There is already one here. I bet another one is coming. That Captain Answer has answers that I don't care. Sha. Sha. Shaaa," **Gallows laughed.

The boy took out the skull and created the barrier where only the four of them would fight.

Death Shido took out his cards and said, "As I said, I'll know if there are Omni Lords coming outside of the barrier. We are watching," letting implied there was more than only him present at the scene. It was true but won't specify it was Sofia who watched everything.

"Enough chatting! More chainy flesh!" Bloody Chainsaw Dragon yelled with a large smile.

"I'm ready to take him down in my original form. A drill will be better than my fist," Drum suggested.

Gao agreed and used his card.

Drum left his crimson battler form. His hair pointed upwards once again as he wore his bronze armor and helmet. His crimson cape reappeared on his back. His drill gauntlet turned back into its original drill form. His weapon was better suited against a dragon who used a chainsaw with its range and having less chance to cut the arm.

"It's been so long," he commented. Being back in his original armor just felt right for him. Even if it was long ago, he had no trouble remembering how to use his weapons, thanks to his intense training with his father and his muscles memories. In a matter of seconds, he activated the drill and held it like he always did. No slow down. It was written in his blood.

Even Gao felt some nostalgia to see his buddy in his original armor. The way they first met. Since their training, Drum was in his Crimson Battler form to gain perform a new battle style that was a little closer to his buddy style.

"Let's go it! Time to bring a demon down and be one step closer to arrest Yamigedo!" the red dragon declared as he activated the thrusters of his drill. He charged and aimed at the demon, searching for anything the other would reply.

The chainsaw was ready to cut the dragon in half but the drill blocked the attack, blocking the momentum Drum was building up. The sound of the blade and the drill sliding on each other was loud and the humans had to cover their ears.

Chainsaw Dragon jumped a few steps back and prepared for his next attack while the red dragon activated the thrusters and went around the black dragon. He ducked when the chain blade aimed at his face and took some altitude whom the other dragon breath fire ay him.

The sun of the XIII frowned when he saw the other dragon flying at his direction.

"Blood!" he yelled with a large smirk.

Drum deactivate his thrusters and landed on the ground. He tolled on the side when the other dragon came and the blade was trapped in the ground.

"Now Drum!"

The red dragon yelled and charged with his drill, aiming at the back of the other monster but the other let go of his weapon and jumped in the air. With one swing, Bloody kicked the right shoulder of the dragon and sent him away.

Drum slid on the ground and maintained his balance while the other dragon pulled his weapon from the ground with everything he had.

"Is that all you can do dragon? That little drill of yours cannot compare to my chainsaw! It cuts deeper and gives me much more blood to drink on!"

The battle continued between the dragon dragons. Their partner was watching on the side, ready to use a spell card at any time.

Gao focused on the battle. The boy repeated himself many times that he wouldn't let anyone else die on his watch. Losing Tenbu was enough for him to handle. Still, for a second, he felt like the hand of something was on his shoulders, he gazed on the side and saw nothing. It was just in his mind, _I feel better, _the boy focused easily on the battle. As weight was suddenly gone from his shoulders and wasn't sure what cause it. He picked a spellcard and yelled, "Dragon Breath!"

The moment the two dragons split up, the spell was activated and was quickly countered by Death Shido.

"Sorry Gao but your spell will not pass over me this time," the human under the skull said.

**"Nice reply. Now do a Sha. Sha. Sha! It will creep them out."**

_They will know it's me Gallows, _Shido thought as he sighed.

* * *

Ikazuchi and Yamigedo watched the battle quietly. The two dragons were around the same strength and as long as none of them made a mistake, the battle wouldn't move on to a side taking the victory. Spell were casted and counter casted a few times during the battles.

"We haven't seen them for a while," Ikazuchi commented. The boy frowned as none of the Omni Lords were in the barrier.

**"Do not worry about the Omni Lords. I'm certain they did come. If they didn't Sofia would have come to warn us after a while," **he chuckled at the thought that his intimidation tactic worked.

The large fiend rested behind the boy. They had nothing else to do than enjoy the battle until it was the end. None of them were certain of the demon would reach victory or not. They didn't mind as their real attack was for another day.

The boy frowned as he watched the red dragon battling and asked, "The little we knew about them, they should have been more active during our warning plot, shouldn't they?"

**"We know little of them," **the monster brushed it aside, **"That is of no importance anyway. We are here to get our revenge on the Omni Lords and we shall crush them when the time comes!" **he checked his hand with a grin while pushing the thought of his once father aside. It was no time to think on the past, **"It is only a matter of time Ikazuchi. Their sins shall hunt them back soon for the last time."**

* * *

Tasuku frowned as he heard the news and checked on his cellphone if Paruko had anything to show, it wasn't the case, "We better hurry up Demios."

The boy held on the back of the darkness dragon.

"Do not worry about it Tasuku. I have no intention of slowing down," his wings flapped strongly as they approached the scene were the demon first appeared. His eyes went to the side and saw Count Dawn flying just under them, "I see Count Dawn."

"Let's join him," Tasuku replied before his buddy dropped a little bit of altitude.

"Count Dawn. You're heading where Gao is?" the boy asked. He wasn't expecting to see the Omni Lord.

"Yes. Did Gao give you any update?" the vampire monster replied.

"Yes. He is currently fighting the demon with a chainsaw but we know nothing else," Tasuku replied.

"It's a good thing Axia finally finished the spellcard," Demios added.

"That one?" the Omni Lord asked.

The duo nodded.

"That is good. You will let me inside," Count Dawn said. Before they could protest, he added, "We cannot let Yamigedo obtain any excuse to hurt any innocent citizens. Do not worry, I recover from my battle against those two and a demon won't be much trouble," he showed his Omni Lord Emblem, "I won't pretend to hold back like anyone else. I will fight with everything I had," his mind wandered in the past for a few seconds, "I rather be there in time."

Tasuku had to concede that. Even if he wanted to actively participate in the battle, it was the better option right now. Citizens life was above what he wanted to do, "Understood."

And they approached barrier where Gao and his buddy were currently fighting.

* * *

Drum avoided his face to be scattered into small pieces of flesh and rolled on the ground when the saw blade aimed at his neck once again. He activated his thrusters and slid just above the ground, away from the dark dragon. He winced when his tail was lightly burned by the friction made on the ground. He used his feet to jump in the air and landed back on his feet, thrusters still activated.

"Gao, he's tough one," the red dragon said.

"As expected," Gao replied. None of the demons were easy to defeat on their own. The defeat against Yamigedo was still fresh in their mind but focused on their current battle. Any thought of underestimating the demon was out of their mind.

The battle continued and the two dragons' weapons collided many times, leaving a lot of metallic particles as their weapons took damage. The side of the drill appeared to have been taking damage but it was difficult to see as it kept spinning around itself at quick pace. The red dragon chuckled as he jumped away. His weapon was extremely solid and it wouldn't be destroyed that easily. He had been using it in many forms and it was still efficient.

"What's so funny dragon?" Chainsaw grunted.

"Nothing. I haven't fought for a while and I get excited," Drum admitted as he charged once again.

The black dragon blocked the drill with his own weapon and frowned, he wanted blood right now and didn't get any of that, "I want my fun now!"

He pushed the drill away and slashed with his chainsaw. Drum failed dodged it and he was slashed at the chest. The weapon cut through the armor and on the flesh before the red dragon managed to get away.

His lacerated flesh let out blood from his chest, which was quickly stopped by a healing spell by Gao, "You're okay?"

"That really hurt, even now," the dragon winced as he avoided the next attack.

Bloody Chainsaw Dragon entered in a frenzy mood as he yelled, "That's right! Blood! The fun begins! More and more! I want more! Let me cut your flesh," he played with his chainsaw and it roared loudly as the crimson blood of the other dragon splashed everywhere in the barrier.

Death Shido yelped when he got some on his eye and grumbled, "Damn!" he quickly cleaned it and saw the demon charging once again.

**"That is another level of craziness or I am not Gallows. Sha. Sha!" **his buddy replied in his armor suit form.

The boy grunted as he picked a spellcard, ready to get much more aggressive. He knew Yamigedo was watching and cannot let out a major failure again. Drum was the one who attacked Ikazuchi and it was clear that the Great Fiend was bloodthirsty for revenge against such crime.

He gazed at the other human and the Sun Fighter also held a spellcard in his hand. He couldn't guess if it was an offensive one or a defensive one. What he held was one, ready to attack the dragon. If Gao had a defensive one, his spell might fail but the dark dragon will have an opening before the boy picked another spell.

Drum blocked the chainsaw many times as he resisted the unstopping assault of the frenzy dragon.

"More! More!" the dragon yelled.

The XIV was slowly pushed away at each strikes of the other dragon but never let up. He grunted and endure the assault, ready for a chance to counter attack. He had to wait for the right time to strike back. Against demons, being reckless was a bad idea, especially against another reckless dragon who strikes just because he wants more blood. He winced when his left arm was hit by the blade and left a small cut with a sip of blood coming out of it. He grumbled again when his leg was hit too. He blocked another time and countered with a kick on the chest and followed with a blow on the jaw of the frenzy dragon, sending him away.

"Dragon Breath!" Gao yelled as he casted his offensive spell.

The fire hit the dark dragon from the side when he least expected it and screamed painfully as it burned through his scales.

"Evil Deity Sorcery, Hyakuganho!" Death Shido declared as he raised his spellcard.

The spell took effect and made beam of energy manifested and went towards Drum. The red dragon activated his thrusters and flew quickly away from the spell that chased him, _if I get hit, it's over for me!_

The Sun Fighter quickly picked his next spellcard to protect his buddy, "Blue Dragon Shield!"

A blue shield appeared and blocked the entire attack. It was cracked when the spell ended before it disappeared.

Gao panted as he kneeled down.

"Gao!"

"It took a lot Drum," he replied, _that spell is really powerful. But using your last gift now isn't the right time. It will be against Yamigedo. Can't let him know that until then. _

The red dragon grunted as he blocked the chainsaw as it almost cut him like a tree. He resisted the attack with everything he got and grunted as he kneeled down.

"Looks like it will soon be over dragon!" the demon chuckled as his muscles tensed in anticipation.

"I do not think I will let you achieve victory demon," someone suddenly said above them.

Someone who wasn't supposed to be in the barrier smashed the side of the demon and sent him away.

"C-Count Dawn?" Gao said.

The Omni Lord nodded at them, "I did as Yamigedo demanded," he readied his cane, "I will not stand on the side and will defeat your minion. Soon, we will fight you and defeat you. I know you are watching us."

* * *

Yamigedo frowned and grunted, **"You think you are intimidating me?"**

Ikazuchi replied, "He knows we can watch them inside the barrier?" He got a nod and the boy followed by the next question, "How did he get in the barrier? There is no way he could have done it."

**"Unless they made a spell for that. I'm certain it is the case. Tenbu wouldn't let everything behind after he dies," **he clenched his hands and let out a low grunt, **"Even in death, he is a torn to us."**

* * *

Tasuku and his buddy watched the barrier. The boy had cast his spell and all he could do now was to wait for them to come out. There was no if in the mind of the boy. He knew his friends and they defeat Azi Dahaka together. They will find something to turn this around.

Demios commented, "It's a shame the spellcard cannot remain after being used like that," he crossed his arms, "The barrier of that Fiend is that powerful."

"Don't worry. Magic World accepted to make more for us. With their support, it won't be that difficult to replace it," he replied.

"Sure. Their Omni Lords was attacked and they won't let it slide. Still, sending the one we have to protect still leaves me uneasy," he knew they had too but it wasn't the kind of mission he was used too.

"I know," Tasuku replied. He repeated that as he hoped for the best.

* * *

Count Dawn observed the dragon as he played with his stick, "You seem to enjoy the pain and suffering you inflict upon others Bloody Chainsaw Dragon."

"You," the demon frowned as he activated his weapon once again, "You won't beat me this time!"

He attacked many times the Omni Lord who simply dodged each of his attacks with ease. The Omni Lord just went around and other demon and avoided his attacks, always forcing his adversary to do long arc just to attack the vampire monster.

"Stop moving!" the demon ordered as he slashed once again with a long arc, missing his enemy.

"Why would I stop demon?" Count Dawn simple replied.

As the battle went on, Drum could only be impressed by it, "It's like he's just dancing around the demon," _but that Chainsaw dragon isn't even trying to use his tail. He just wants to saw the Omni Lord and- Wait. Did they fight against each other's before? Damn… he is old._

The Omni Lord gave a quick glare at the dragon as he made that part of the thought and the dragon shivered. The vampire monster avoided the chainsaw attack once again and smashed the snout of the demon, forcing him to take a few steps back.

"D-damn you!" the dragon furiously yelled as he attacked once again.

"Change tactic if you want to-" the human who helped the demon was cut.

"I want to saw your body into pieces! I want blood! More and more!" the dark dragon yelled.

_And he is not going to listen, _the boy thought as he sighed.

Count Dawn never changed his tactics and the battle seemed to drag on and on while Gao blocked any spell Death Shido might try to use against the Omni Lord.

The boy under the armor was growing nervous as the battle was obviously going south for them.

**"Looks like the Omni Lord is just playing with him. Exhausting him until he cannot fight anymore. Why doesn't he use all of his body? Why are you just sticking to your chainsaw weapon? Can't fight another way? You have more ways to fight! That's why you have a tail you stupid demon!" **Gallows ranted, annoyed more and more by the little mistake of the demon.

"And Count Dawn had fought him long ago. Looks like this is a demon who is repeating his mistakes," Death Shido received a message telling him that more Omni Lords and Buddy Police Officers were coming their ways and might act very soon, "The battle is over," he prepared his spellcard to escape when it will be over.

**"Agreed. Damn. This demon is an embarrassment in the end," **Gallows concluded.

Bloody Chainsaw Dragon panted as exhaustion was overtaking him. His legs were shaking as he dragged his weapon on the ground.

Count Dawn took the offensive and began beating the demon repeatedly. It wasn't long before he finished with one powerful strike on the jaw and sent the demon on the ground, unconscious, "You haven't learned anything since our last encounter," the Omni Lord concluded as he turned around and gave a nod to Gao to seal the demon.

Death Shido was already gone.

Gao took out his spellcard and sealed the demon away. The boy gazed at the card and sighed, "We got him."

Drum approached the Omni Lord, "That was impressive!" as he returned to his initial form as his drill turned back into a gauntlet, "You defeat him without any trouble."

That compliment was brushed aside, as the barrier began to disappear, "I simply know how he fights and how to quickly defeat him. If it wasn't from my previous experience, it would have taken longer."

"You're okay Drum?" the buddy of the red dragon asked as he checked on his wounds.

"Nothing big," the dragon replied as his wounds closed thanks to a spell.

* * *

The barrier was gone and Tasuku was near them, a relief gaze clearly visible on his face, "How's everyone doing?" he asked while mostly looking at Gao.

"Everything is okay Tasuku. It was a demon I already defeated, so I was lucky to win an easy fight," Count Dawn replied.

"I believe he just fought the same way as before?" Demios guessed.

He got a positive answer.

"What a stupid demon," the darkness dragon concluded.

"We have a report to give Commander I," Gao said. He looked at his friends and the Omni Lord, "And thank you for helping us. How did Count Dawn come here?"

"I used a spell to teleport him inside the barrier but it's broken and cannot be used now. Don't worry Gao, Magic World is mass producing them so we are already ready for more of those situations. We are not going to let Yamigedo win," Tasuku said with a small smile, chasing away his worries with optimism.

Gao nodded but knew that his friend mind was still thinking of his buddy, "Sure," he smiled instead of letting his friend knew what he thought, _I'll find a way to help you save your buddy._

"We should return to Headquarter and give our report," the vampire monster gazed at the side and added, "Captain Answer is gone anyway."

"Captain Answer?" the humans and Drum said.

Demios nodded, "I noticed someone observing us and made sure he wouldn't try anything. When I saw it was Captain Answer, I said nothing. We couldn't allow us to get distracted. I kept my eye on him Tasuku, I promise."

The boy nodded before they returned to Headquarter, unaware that Sofia was watching them as she teleported away.

* * *

Shido and Gallows were a little nervous when they saw the giant fiend tapping the ground with his left foot, looking pissed off.

"Guess we shouldn't have fail that many times," the darkness dragon whispered nervously before saying a few nervous sha.

The Great Fiend face approached them and said, **"You have lost yet again. However, I do not care."**

Ikazuchi translated what his friend said and added, "We only wanted to see if the Omni Lords understood our warning."

"And they did. Two Omni Lords came and I overheard them saying a third one was on the way," Sofia appeared and walked by the side of her friend, "Whatever your big plan is Yamigedo, we are ready to serve you to tis fruition."

**"I already picked someone in charge of our big assault," **he gazed at the side when a demon appeared.

"Do not worry master. In a few days, my plan will be ready and the Omni Lords will fall in a massive attack," the demon said.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

Next Chapter: Dragon's visit.

Follow-up with: The Great Assault Part 1.


	23. Episode 23: Dragon's visit

Author Comment: Hello everyone. I'm bringing this episode early because tomorrow, I might not have electricity for a few days, depends on mother nature. We are going to have 10 to 25 mm of freezing rain.

If I lose electricity for too long, the next episode will be in 3 weeks, if not, it will be as usual. I hope for the best.

* * *

Drum had his head in the journal, progressing through the final bit of bit of the journal. He was glad it was almost over. It was the most he had to read for his entire life. His brain was exhausted from everything but managed to remember most of it. If he had to be honest, the way his grandpa writing evolved during all those millennials was the only thing that didn't bored him as much. The old dragon went to give way too much detail about every female he had a crush on to just focus on the important part. That was why he reached the important part faster. As for the will, it had nothing about the pretty female.

The red dragon frowned, as the will were seriously and demanding. He showed his fangs for a few seconds. The very thought of doing that was difficult. His fangs disappeared as he reached the last sentence. His lips pointed down and was quiet for a long time. He closed the journal and gazed at his buddy, who was by his side as he finished reciting everything.

"That's a lot he is asking of us," Drum commented.

Gao had to agree. He crossed his arms and gave his thought, "But I want to do everything I can to fulfill that wish."

"Grandpa Tenbu believe in us. He also believes in him. That's why he… died," the dragon sobbed, before regaining control of his emotions. He sighed, "I'm happy he has faith in us… Gao. We will do everything we can to respect his will."

The Mighty Sun Fighter nodded.

"But… I can't believe he is asking us to say nothing about his will to anyone else," the red dragon frowned at that part. He crossed his arms.

"He must have his reasons," the human thought back and wondered, "Is it because of the dragon who kidnapped Jackknife. He is an Omni Lord and I really don't like him."

"Maybe. Grandpa Tenbu wasn't close with every Omni Lords so… yeah," he sighed.

Gao nodded as he went on, "And I'm glad he didn't ask you to go after a few females to become an Omni Lord."

"It was just a joke he put there. Grandpa Tenbu has to be silly in his will," the dragon gazed at the journal before seriously saying, "Still. I have to wait for the right time to come before I am an Omni Lord. What does he mean by that?"

Gao raised his shoulder and grumbled, "Maybe it's just blocked until something happens. Still, you are already an Omni Lord in the eyes of Tenbu. He's not asking you anything specific except to have the heart at the right place," he bumped the shoulder of his buddy, "And we already have that together."

Drum chuckled and gazed at the window, "I swore I won't ever get my rage control me anymore. I think Tenbu was training me to become an Omni Lord from the start. It's so much less painful that dad's training and-" he was shaken when he heard the bell rang. He didn't know why but fear awoke from his spine, as if someone heard him said that. Gao was looking at the door leading outside his chamber he heard the sound.

"Who is it?" Gao wondered as he climbed down the bed, followed by his buddy.

They went at the entrance and the boy's buddy frozen when he saw who paid them a visit, "D-dad," the young dragon gulped.

"It's been a while son," Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII grinned.

* * *

**Episode 23: Dragon's visit**

Drum's father wasn't the tallest dragon but a simple gaze was intimidating enough for any dragons who met him. He was wearing a bronze armor with a bronze helmet the same style as his son old armor but worn out by time. He gazed at his son with gray eyes as has he scratched his darker share of red and orange scales of his body covered with a few scars of his many battles. His tail was firmly bouncing on the ground for a second when he met the gaze of his son but stopped immediately after.

The old dragon stood in front of his child and asked, "I hope you have been good since last time we meet."

"I- I've been good!" the younger dragon shivered.

"It's been a while Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII," Halberd said with Hanako by his side.

"Welcome in," Takashi said as the dragon went in the living room.

The older dragon sat on the couch and smiled, "It's good to be here. I managed to get a breather from that dragon."

Gao knew who he was talking about and asked, "And how is he doing?"

"Barlbatzz is getting a day off. I thought it was the perfect time to pay you a little visit," the XIII crossed his arms.

Drum wondered what happened to that dragon.

* * *

The black dragon was on the ground, his buddy covered by many bruises and bumps from the harsh training by Drum's father. He panted while under the watch of a panda dragon.

"W-where is Fang Slade XIII?" Barlbatzz demanded.

"He is paying his son a visit. He said to keep you on watch until he is back," the white and black panda dragon answered.

"Break!" the tall dragon yelled before immediately falling asleep and snoring.

"H-hum?" the other dragon said, expecting something worse. No havoc, just sleeping like a baby, _what kind of training is our ruler giving him? _He was scared of what it might be and found himself lucky to not witness it.

* * *

"He is probably sleeping right now, collapse by exhaustion," Drum's father casually said.

"I can completely believe that dad," his son grumbled.

The XIII looked at his young dragon and asked, "Anyway. I took this chance to visit you and check if you became stronger."

Drum nodded, "Of course I became stronger," he flexed his arms but, in his form, he couldn't show off his muscles.

"And where is that old dragon who was with you?" the older dragon asked as he searched around, "I bet he has some good stories to share."

The atmosphere was heavier.

"Grandpa Tenbu is gone," the youngling told his father as he gazed at the ground.

The XIII face turned from jovial to concern as he sat by the side of his son, "What happened?"

"Well dad…" Drum explained everything that happened when he was back. The battles against the Great Fiend and his demons and how Tenbu died. He crossed his arms and was about to talk about the journal. He couldn't because the bell rang and interrupted him.

"Someone else is coming?" Suzumi wondered as she stood up and opened the door.

"Hello Miss Suzumi. Is Drum here?" a voice said.

"Of course, he is you two," she replied with a hint of suspicion.

Drum and Gao were nervous when they heard those voices. They looked at the two visitors and a bad scenario was already beginning to write itself. Azi Dahaka and Kyoya paid them a visit.

The two dragon rulers met gaze and the heavy atmosphere turned into a burning one.

"Look who's here, the dragon me and my son defeated," the XIII grinned.

"We see that stupidity runs in the family," the three-headed dragon replied with a grin.

"What you said ancient one?" Drum's father countered, "I don't think you noticed but you are whispering."

"You are just deaf idiot," the darkness dragon replied.

Kyoya crossed his arms and said, "I think we came at the wrong time."

The two older dragons continued to throw insults at one each other's.

"Right," Gao said.

"Don't be mean you two," Hanako said.

"They won't end up in a fight Hanako… I really hope," Halberd commented.

The two rulers continued to threw a few more insults before they stopped. They both quietly grinned for a few seconds.

"We would have destroyed you if we were in a way," Azi Dahaka grunted.

"Keep saying that. Last time you attack our world, I personally beat you," The XIII replied.

"It was pure luck you won."

"Maybe yes. Maybe not. It all came down to one hit."

"No matter how many times we founded you with my claws, you always stood up against me. we can still see the scars," the darkness dragon concluded their little exchange.

"I didn't need to cut you to defeat you."

Their arguments turned into reliving some found memories of their battles, which left the witness confused.

"We are not dragons," Takashi briefly explained.

Drum's father said, "One time. I want to hear how you lost against my son," he chuckled, "That would be interesting."

"You have to thank your wife for that," Azi replied as they turned their attentions to everyone else.

"Azi. Did you forget why we came?" Kyoya asked.

"No. We had a fortunate meeting buddy," the ruler of Darkness Dragon World replied.

Drum sighed and gazed at his buddy, "I have trouble understanding dad sometimes."

"You're still young son. Anyway, I came to pay you a visit but there is more than I first thought," Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII sat on the couch.

"We also came because of the current situation. How much do you know?" Kyoya asked.

"I know about Yamigedo, just like the rest of the family," the dragon replied while the grandmother of the Mikado family climbed down the stairs and joined them.

The silver-haired boy nodded, knowing they could speak more freely about what was going on, "We came here to ask about what you find out in the journal."

"We are getting restless about what Tenbu's intention are. Who knows what Tenbu had in his mind when he gave you his will?" the darkness dragon admitted.

"Will?" Drum's father asked as he crossed his legs, listening actively to the conversation.

The red dragon thought about what was left in the journal. He was nervous about telling his father about it, despite what Grandpa Tenbu said, "Well… you see…" he nervously sweated when his father gazed at his son, fire coming out of his eyes, "Where did you get that?"

The XIII was eating something and replied, "She," he pointed at the grandmother of the human family, "was king enough to offer me some food," he ate it with a large smile, "And it's delicious."

Azi Dahaka nodded, "It is," they said while eating.

"Now, answer my question son."

Drum gulped and nodded, "You see, Grandpa Tenbu left his will for what to do against Yamigedo and stop him from endangering the worlds," he resumed what he learned and said, "And he wanted to share this with Azi Dahaka and maybe you," he sighed, "Grandpa Tenbu expected you to pay us a visit eventually."

"Hum… I didn't know Tenbu was the Omni Lord but to guess my visit, I can believe that," the XIII said.

"We do not know the true power of an Omni Lord. We can however agree that you are his worthy successor," Azi Dahaka pointed his claw at the young dragon.

Both Drum and Halberd said, "You are the last dragon we expected to say that."

"That's nice Azi Dahaka," Gao said to avoid a situation from possibly escalating.

"My son, becoming an Omni Lord… Looks like I didn't train you hard enough if Tenbu expected you to become one!" his body seemed like it was on fire as he looked at his son.

"I don't want to die!" Drum cried as he tried to look as small as possible.

"I don't think it is a good idea to train him even more," Takashi said when he saw the little dragon almost losing consciousness.

"He doesn't have the time for that anymore," Suzumi said to the defense of the young dragon, "He has to fight against the demons and training will only put him in danger."

The father of the young dragon sighed, "I guess we have no time for father and son bonding."

Azi Dahaka sighed and the left head said, "I wouldn't call that bonding. You have to get drunk first," his eyes shined.

The two other head disagreed. "That isn't bonding either!"

"You had trained him enough if Tenbu that much faith in Drum," Suzumi commented.

"Fine," a small smile appeared on the face of the father of the young dragon. He gazed at Halberd and said, "What happened to you Halberd? You fought against the demons that much?"

The scale paled on the dragon as he replied, "I am simply training until I mastered the Mikado style. It is an efficient martial art."

"Who's you're master?" The XIII asked.

Halberd pointed at Suzumi.

Azi Dahaka was the one who puffed as they chuckled, "A human hurt you that much. Please. You are making us laugh," two seconds later, each of the head had a black eye. They submissively said, "We are sorry."

The XIII snickered but forced himself to not laugh, he felt the glare of the matriarch of the house, "And why such interest?"

"To protect my family better and make sure that no one left us like Tenbu, not when I can do something about it," the red dragon said with resolve.

The ruler of Dragon World nodded and turned towards Drum, "Now, let's get back to your duty son. You know you will have a lot of responsibility as the Omni Lord."

"I know. Tenbu already gave me a big one. It was already big to tell Azi Dahaka about his will and you but no one else in the Buddy Police Force," the young dragon sighed.

"Why is that?" Kyoya asked curiously. He was not expecting that. He gave a quick gaze at his buddy who weren't surprised, _something he didn't tell me._

"We're believing that he has some… mistrust with some of the Omni Lords if he asked you to keep some of his plan a secret," the ruler of Darkness Dragon World said.

Drum sighed and nodded, "Yes."

The XIII slapped his hands and said, "Let's talk about it later. For now, we have some catch up to do son. We should go together outside for a while."

"But dad," the red dragon was interrupted and dragged away, "Gao. I'm counting on you," he gave a thumbs up as he was dragged outside the house by the tail.

They were a long and awkward silence in the living room. Azi Dahaka chuckled, "Now we get why Drum has so much potential to grew even more powerful. It's not just that he inherited a lot of his mother power but also his father."

"So, I think it's time you explain about the will of Tenbu," Kyoya brought it up with a small smile and a little glare at his buddy, who noticed it.

"Sure," Gao lightly smiled too.

* * *

"It's nice to have some time together right son?"

His son nervously replied, "Y-yeah but I don't think this is the right way."

The XIII was dragging his son on the ground of the street since he left home and many humans and monsters noticed it. It wasn't helping the youngling that both Tetsuya and Asmodai saw them.

_"Asmodai is so going to tell everyone," _the red dragon whined internally.

His tail was finally freed and he stood up. He gazed at his father and then at his surrounding. They were at the park. More precise, in the woods and alone, _and once again I'm here._

The older red dragon sat on the ground and crossed his arms, his son did the same. The two quietly gazed at each other's. The young one was feeling the pressure of the older one and wondered if he would be crushed by it. He also hoped that he wouldn't have a surprise training after all.

"I could clearly see it son."

"H-hum?"

"The pain. You were greatly hurt when Tenbu left you and still are… just like when your mother left us. It's not that hard to notice it. I am your father," the XIII looked at his child.

_Is… Is this a trap? _Even so, he chose not to lie, "Y-yeah. Grandpa Tenbu left us and I… I really didn't take it well."

His father nodded, "Honestly, I can't believe this old dragon was the Omni Lord of our world."

"He is, I know it's hard to believe but Grandpa Tenbu was," the young dragon sighed.

The ruler of Dragon World crossed his arms, "Grandpa Tenbu. I don't remember you calling him like that when he went to check on you in this summer training, I did for you."

"Y-yeah. He's like a grandpa to me dad. He was always there to help me or teach me something when I was in trouble. Unless the lesson was for me to get out of it. Then it was some words of wisdom… When they weren't a female around to distract him," his voice was melancholic as he thought of the good old time.

"Your grandparents wouldn't like the competition you have given them," The XIII said.

"I know. But he acts like this with me so I just… called him Grandpa Tenbu and he loved it," he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, "He was so happy when I said that. He never really has children on his own. He adopted Yamigedo as his son and watched over him."

"And his life ended by his own son," his father said as he sat by the side of his child. He pat the head of his young dragon boy.

"D-dad."

"Just this time son. Just like when your mother was gone. Except you didn't hold my legs for many days, fearing you'll loses me too," he chuckled at his son past childish behavior.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm-"

"Almost an adult. It's okay to feel really sat. I was that way when she left," the older dragon commented. His eyes became got wet as sorrow came when the thought of his lost loved, "You brought her justice and you will do the same against this Yamigedo."

"The one Tenbu wants me to do as the new Omni Lord," he whispered.

"Yes. Drum Bunker Dragon," the ruler said, looking at his son, "Becoming an Omni Lord means that you will take a lot of responsibility. You are representing our world. The honor of every dragons will soon rest on you shoulders," he chuckled and tapped the head, "Looks like you got a greater destiny than just inheriting my position as king of Dragon World."

"I just have to prove it," he tapped at the Omni Lord Emblem, hidden in his armor, just in case someone was watching.

"When you are an Omni Lord, you better act like one."

"Like Tenbu?"

"No!" his father yelled, "You have to accept those responsibilities without running away from it. You have to accept that you will have the right and the wrong of the previous Omni Lords on your shoulders. If you act like one, then you will manage to correct the wrong. That's how you should act."

"Dad… I will," the young dragon said, _I have to make sure your wish come true grandpa Tenbu. The wrong you had to do… I'll make sure to make it right. That's why you choose me. You believe in me. I will show you grandpa. _He felt the hand of his father lightly pressing on his skull.

"Because if you cannot do this," the eyes of The XIII shined as the world seemed to burn around the dragon, "Then I'll have to punish you and remind you of everything. You are still my son."

"I won't! I won't dad!" he yelled. Before he was released.

"Good," the older red dragon said with a smile on his face, "Make your family proud."

"I promise."

"Good. Now let's get back home. All this built my appetite and I can hear your stomach."

"Me too dad."

They both snickered as they returned home.

"Don't expect me to act soft on you next time son,"

"Of course you won't."

* * *

Gao sighed after he finished explaining everything to Azi Dahaka and Kyoya. The two guests nodded. They understood everything.

"He is indeed asking you a lot," the darkness dragon commented.

"I still can't believe Tenbu put faith in you," Halberd grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I honestly can't believe it either," Kyoya commented as he gazed at his buddy, "However, we will do anything to help you. Our world is in danger," _and I am giving this world another chance. _"Still, that plan is asking for us to wait."

"It's because the time hasn't come for us to act," they replied before gazing at Gao, "Do not fear anything Gao. We won't try to attack the Earth anymore. We gave enough trouble to our buddy already and…" they gazed outside, "Yamigedo is an even bigger problem. If he cannot be stopped, then eventually our world will be in danger. As the king of Darkness Dragon World, it's my duty to prevent such event from happening."

"Thanks," Gao said.

Suzumi crossed her arms, "You better not cause any trouble or we will make you regret it," her eyes shined.

The instinct of the dark dragon was to shrunk down a little, feeling vulnerable in their SD form, "We won't."

Takashi asked, "And how are you going to help us anyway?"

"We already trying to control some of the destruction Yamigedo could cause," Kyoya explained, "So far, it's a moderate success. He could have kills so many people already but we are at zero."

"How is that possible?" Halberd asked.

Kyoya gazed at Gao. The Sun Fighter answered, "He told us that he sent people making sure that Yamigedo doesn't take the most drastic action. We don't know who it is thought."

"For their safety, their identity cannot be revealed. However, know that they do not wish to help Yamigedo devour the Earth but to stop it," Azi Dahaka explained to the rest of the family.

Kyoya adjusted his hair cut and lightly smirked, "And knowing of Yamigedo past, maybe we can help figuring out a little more about what happened with the Omni Lords and Yamigedo. You are all busy fighting against his demons but we aren't."

"And another thing. What happened to Jackknife? Troubadour told us Demios is with Tasuku," the ruler of Darkness Dragon World asked.

Gao resumed what happened.

The three head of the dragon smirked, "Of course he wouldn't stay behind when he could be with Tasuku again. He developed a strong attachment to the boy," they looked at the Mikado family, "We can also look in the matter. The Star Dragon World represent the light and Darkness Dragon world represent the darkness. We might be lucky and find out where our shadow can expand under their light," they raised their claws, "As for Demios, he will be greatly useful in battle and outside."

"We already trust him," the young Buddy Police Force officer replied.

They talked a little more about what Demios did at the Buddy Police Force.

"I'm wondering Gao. Can you use the Future Force like Tasuku?" Kyoya suddenly brought it up.

As he asked the question, Drum and his father returned in the house and were quiet.

The Mighty Sun Fighter looked down as he lightly bit his lips. His gazed when at the ground, before looking back at the face of Kyoya, "No. I'm trying to activate it and use it but I can't… That's how I defeated you but I just can't do it on my own. While I was away with Kiri, I tried but it never came."

"You are indeed very powerful Gao. The Future Force cannot be harvested that easily by you," Azi Dahaka began to explain. They raised their claw, "If you could harvest that power, you will be able to easily defeat Yamigedo just like you defeated me. Since you have so much raw potential, it is much harder for you to control it. You need more training to call it when you need it."

"I guess," Gao agreed.

"You can focus on training to use it and let us search for Jackknife," Kyoya said as he stood up.

"Can you use it yourself?" the boy asked.

The older boy turned around and smirked, "Now yes. Just recently thought. I'll tell you how I did later."

"That is a huge accomplishment for my buddy," the three-headed dragon added with pride in their voice.

"Congratulation Kyoya," Drum pouted as they went back in the living room and the two sat down.

"Do not worry about anything. We won't try to gain control of the Earth anymore. I can promise that without any hesitation," the silver-haired boy said.

Gao smiled and nodded.

_He trusts me that easily… Or he knows I will? _The other boy wondered.

"You better be because big bro can defeat you again," Hanako said.

Azi Dahaka chuckled, "Surely but it won't happen again. We are appreciating our freedom."

"You better be. Because even now, I can beat you," The XIII declared.

"Not. You were just lucky. We would have been victorious!"

And the two leaders argued once again but there was no tension in the room this time.

It was then that the elder of the house came and brought some lunch for everything. Drum's father didn't hesitate to serve himself and commented, "Earth food is as good as I remember," a large smiled came on his face after he said that.

"Got to agree. Even what they served in prison is better than anything in Darkness Dragon World," Azi Dahaka also ate.

The others did the same. It wasn't long before the dragons ate most of the lunch and the humans so little. Yet everyone was satisfied.

Drum gazed at the side and forced himself to say, "Kyoya… Azi Dahaka. Thank you for helping Tasuku. I'm sure he will be really happy to see Jackknife again."

"Do not thank us. We have to find the dragon first. That's all we can do so far," Kyoya replied.

"We are certain that Tenbu wanted us to do something like that. He played with everyone for this plan. Even us when we stole his journal," they concluded.

The XIII crossed his arms, "Drum. If the Omni Lord put his faith in you then I will put it too," he put his hand on the head of his son and he looked like he was suddenly on fire, "Better be careful in what you are doing. You are representing everything about our world. You better not bring shame to Dragon World. Bring pride and honor when you inherit my place!"

Drum gasped before managing to nod, "I-I w-w-w-will dad!"

"Good," a satisfied smile was on the face of the father as the flame suddenly disappeared.

For another hour, everyone talked together but since they were finished with anything important, it was just simple chat.

Eventually, the guests decided around the same time to leave. The two dragons and the silver-haired boy stood up.

"I think it's time to go. We have to begin searching for Jackknife too," Kyoya said to his buddy.

"Agreed. We have taken a lot of your time and we guess that your son has to finish his summer homework. Or advance them," his buddy said.

"It's already done. I'll be busy with the Buddy Police Force and that's already put behind," Gao said with a small smirk, _first time of my life I pulled that off. _

"Good. No distraction for you or my son," Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII commented with an approval nod.

"Sure dad," the young dragon gave a thumbs up.

His father looked like he wanted to add something else but just nodded to himself that he didn't have to say it and turned around, walking to the exit, "It was fun seeing you again son. You too Halberd, I hope you kept training."

"Of course. I am training to protect my family and Hanako," the dragon replied before kindly gazed at his buddy.

"I'm not scare of those demons. Drum will put a stop to them and Halberd is here," Hanako said.

"Good."

Before they left, they went in the kitchen where they saw the pictures of Tenbu and Gao's brother. The three decided to pray at the fallen.

Azi Dahaka whispered to Tenbu, "And do not worry. I will do as you wish," he looked in the eyes of the ancient dragon in the picture, "And Drum will be safe."

And with a few last words, they all said farewell and the guests were gone. Drum sat on the sofa and had a small smile. Just seeing his father again was good, even if he had been dragged outside and intimidated by him a few times, _I will make you proud. I will become an Omni Lord and accomplish grandpa Tenbu wishes._

The red dragon turned around and decided to train a little before it was time to eat while watching TV.

* * *

Later on, the night came and the moon was shining in the sky. Drum and Gao observed the few stars they could see by the window. The two wondered if there was a star representing Tenbu.

The dragon had a smile on his face, one that wasn't going to fade away as he thought of his grandpa. He smiled to reassure Tenbu in the afterlife, "Thanks dad," he whispered.

"Your dad really helped you," his buddy said. He asked, "How?"

"Dad put so much pressure on me. He always does that because… he believes I can do it. He scared me when he said he wanted me to bring pride and honor. In the end, he said it was fun seeing us. He also told me that I will correct the wrong of the previous Omni Lord. The wrong Tenbu did to Yamigedo. It's my duty to correct it."

Gao put his hand on his friend shoulder, "You're not alone Drum."

"Of course not. Gao… I think I'm really ready to become an Omni Lord now. I just need to wait," he said with conviction.

"I believe you are too," the human replied.

They decided to go to bed and closed the light. The night was peaceful and both had a rejuvenating night.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this calmer episode.

Next: The Great Assault Part 1


	24. Episode 24: The Great Assault Part 1

Yamigedo observed his demon who would lead the others into the upcoming battle. Heim held five demons, in the form of cards, in his hands and observed them. Today would be the beginning of an intense battle to exterminate the Omni Lords. The demon already had formed a strategy to defeat them once and for all. He wasn't over the fact that he lost the previous battle and won't disappoint his master again.

**"Is everything ready?" **Yamigedo asked.

The demon nodded, "Of course. We will claim victory this time. They will regret standing in your way. I can promise you that or die in the battle."

The Great Fiend smirked, **"Good."**

Shido, Sofia and Gallows watched the conversation, only aware of one side. It was easy to guess what was going on.

Ikazuchi gazed at the trio, "And you made sure that everything is going according to plan. You follow his plan to the end."

"Yes Ikazuchi," they replied.

This time, they would be mostly on standy and be ready to unfold the trap. It was impossible for them to help every demon when only one of them could disguise into Death Shido.

"Too bad we won't really participate in the fight. Sha," the Darkness Dragon sighed.

**"Now. All of you go and killed the Omni Lords. Bring their corpse to me," **he ordered.

The group went away and left the two inside the cavern.

Ikazuchi gazed at his friend and asked, "How long before we are ready?"

**"Very soon. Maybe tomorrow," **the monster said with confidence. He let out a large grin as soon, they will get their revenge on their enemies.

* * *

**Episode 24: The Great Assault Part 1**

Drum woke up and sat on the bed. His buddy was already up. After his father visit yesterday, he felt truly rejuvenated. He would never guess that a word with his father would be so helpful. He gazed at the Omni Lord Emblem and grabbed it, "I will make you proud grandpa," he jumped off his bed and climbed down the stairs.

He went in the kitchen when he heard Halberd painfully yelled. It was clear that his training continued, _but it's early in the morning, _he thought. He gazed outside and saw the sun high in the sky. He overslept a little, _but I feel so much better, _he thought.

If there was one thing, he wasn't completely certain, compared to Gao, was if Azi Dahaka would really help them or not. As they said, their world will be in danger if Yamigedo wasn't stopped. So, they had a good reason to help them. He had to put his faith in them. It was the best way to help Jackknife too, _that weird. Last year, I would never believe anything he would say. I would never think any of that. Demios, Troubadour and any other darkness dragons. Thanks grandpa._

He prepared his breakfast and thought that those darkness dragons were nice in their own ways. They were descendant from dragon of their world who sacrificed themselves. With no hope to survive on their own, Azi Dahaka gave them a chance to survive and made Darkness Dragon World a better place. That was a success. The little he saw from that world; it was no surprise they were harsh and violent.

Drum began to eat his breakfast and his mind continued to wander towards the Star Dragon Omni Lord who kidnapped Jackknife, _why would an Omni Lord do that? Why? Is there something he can gain from this? Is he the one Tenbu is wary off? Is he an ally or an enemy? Still, I'll have to be careful when I meet him. And make sure Gao is too._

He finished eating his breakfast and went to see his buddy, watching television, "I'm ready Gao," he said with a large smile.

"Good," his buddy smiled back.

They stood up and went to the Buddy Force Headquarter.

* * *

Tasuku was watching the news on his cellphone, in case something happened. Right now, everything was calm. There was no demon manifesting in the city and nothing dangerous. The boy refused to let his guard down. Trouble could come at any time.

He put it on the side when he received a text message from Takihara. He put the news on the side and read it: Hey Tasuku. How's everything going back in Tokyo?

Everything is calm for now. What about you? Did you find anything about Yamgiedo location?

My buddy did notice something suspicious but nothing else for now. We are going to investigate it. It will take a while. We cannot be seen. This is my last chance to check on you before we begin the investigation. Anything to share?

Tasuku smiled, Demios is doing his best and he makes sure I'm eating properly. He's really putting Jack role. Gao and Drum are back, and they are feeling better. I think Drum was in an even better mood when I called them yesterday.

It's really reassuring. They've been through a lot together. The family was there by their side. I'm glad for them. Are they rushing things?

A little but with everything going on… I agree that it wouldn't help them to stay on the side. Gao is the Sun Fighter after all.

Sure is. Tasuku. What about Jackknife? Any progress?

Not a lot. Gao told me that Azi Dahaka will investigate the matter but… I'm not certain he will help us.

Let's hope he is. Commander I had no problem letting him out of jail, so there is something going on behind the scene. I trust out commander. *Our.

Me too.

Good. Just second.

What is it?

Tasuku, everyone should prepare themselves. Card Burn told me that the activity had increase not long ago. If Yamigedo is around here. That means that maybe the demons are going to attack today.

We are ready to stop them.

Good luck. I'll begin my mission now.

Stay safe.

You too Tasuku.

The boy ended the communication. Demios was by the side of the boy and asked, "That is a strange way to send messages… Really quickly."

"It was Takihara. He is searching for Yamigedo and told me that they might have found him. If they are close, then they are going to attack the city to get the Omni Lords soon," the boy stood up.

"Tasuku."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure everyone knows this," the boy replied with the darkness dragon tailing him.

The boy went into the command room and saw Commander I talking with Stella. Count Dawn was also present and read a few of the reports they got from the other members of the Buddy Police Force.

"What is it Tasuku?" Command I asked.

"Is it about the report I just got from Takihara?" Stella asked.

"Yes," the boy replied.

"I was about to tell Commander I," she replied.

"Something is going on I imagine," the Omni Lord guessed.

"Correct," the woman explained. She resumed what the report said and the anomaly that recently occurred.

The commander nodded, "So an increase in activity of the demons is probable. I'll warn the officers of anything. They will observe the usual locations where they attacked."

Tasuku could mostly think of the parc, as it was a common location for battles. Even before the attack of Yamigedo, it was a place that called trouble.

Demios crossed his arms and asked, "And what do you want us to do Commander I?"

"Stay put here for now. Be ready to go out if something happens," the man replied as he adjusted his glasses. He opened the computer and checked the map. They could see that the Buddy Police officers were spreading around town to have a good view. He searched for any blind spot they might had but it was mostly covered.

"Hey there!" Gao said as he entered in the room with his buddy. He saw the radar and asked, "Is something going on?"

"Because we are ready!" the red dragon declared.

Stella answered, "Nothing for now. We received a report from Takihara. Something is going on right now and it might be trouble. We cannot be certain. It only depends if the spike of energy his buddy detected was from Yamigedo or something unreleated."

The black-haired boy nodded as he asked, "And what you want us to do for now?"

"Remain on standby until they found something suspicious," Commander I replied with a smile.

"Gao. We should call Tetsuya and Zanya. If there is a demon activity, they should be ready to watch Ziun and Asmodai," the red dragon said.

"I'll call Tetsuya," the boy replied.

Tasuku took out his cellphone, "I'll warn Zanya."

The two contact their friends and warned about the situation. They replied they'll be on their guard and called the others.

* * *

A young man was sitting on the roof of a tall building with his buddy by his side. He was feeling a little bit uneasy for a while.

"Is something wrong aniki?" Dragon Kid Ricky asked.

"I think so. There is something wrong in the air. Maybe they are more demons coming. More than before," he crossed his arms.

"We should go and get the demons the Buddy Police Forces obtained eventually," his buddy suggested.

"No. We cannot make them our enemies. They are also here to prevent the invasion of those demons," he stood up and said, "We need to capture as most as possible when they come. We have to undo what Yamigedo did," he activated his buddyskill and sat on his hoverbike while his buddy sat on his shoulder and grabbed the handle on the side of the boy's head.

"Let's go aniki! We got demons to hunt!" the little dragon yelled.

"Oh yeah!" and they flew in the sky as they waited for face some demons.

* * *

Drum was walking left and right nervously. Something could happen at any time and he didn't want to miss it. He wanted to stop the demons as quickly as possible. He was ready to stop them. The tension of waiting was getting to him.

He realised it and stopped walking and decided to sit on a chair and watch the screen. It would be better than walking around.

Demios watched the red dragon and noticed he tapped the table with his little claw nervously. He went towards the dragon and sat by his side, "You are a little too ready for an attack. It might not be."

"I know but I just can't stop it," he replied. He remembered what grandpa Tenbu and slowly breath and began to lightly calm down. He continued and felt he hand of the gray dragon on his shoulder, "Yes?"

"It's good to know your mind is back into it. Don't waste energy in anticipation. Just hope that no one will be attacked, and it will be easier to go through. Breathing is a good idea," he said before also watching the screen.

Drum changed his thought as the other dragon suggested and focused on the safety of everyone. He put that as his number one priority, and it was helping. If nothing happened, it just meant that everyone remained safe, "Thanks."

"No problem Drum. We are allies in this battle… And I hope it remained after we stopped Yamigedo," the dark dragon admitted.

Gao also talked with his friend and checked if he was okay.

"How's it going at home Gao?" Tasuku asked.

"It's going good. Drum's dad visited us yesterday. After he arrived, Azi Dahaka and Kyoya also came and the three were in our house at the same time," the boy explained.

Demios also listened. His imagination was that the property of the Mikado family was in pieces when the two leaders crossed path. He gasped when he heard that nothing like that happened. The likely scenario he had in his mind was thrown out the window.

"He wanted to know what the journal contained," Gao resumed the rest.

"What did it say? I'm sure Drum read the will now," his friend said.

Gao thought back about what Tenbu said and replied, "Tenbu… Doesn't want us to tell you what it is. I don't know why but it might be because they are some Omni Lords he doesn't trust."

The blue-haired boy nodded as he was pensive. He knew his friend and it was to respect his will that he remained quiet, "Okay. I won't ask more," he said nothing else. He smiled, showing his belief in them and Tenbu.

"We believe that this is the best way to stop Yamigedo Tasuku. With everything we learned, it is. It's… hard to believe it but I do. I have faith in Tenbu. He is our grandpa dragon," he smiled a little more. It disappeared when the alarm rang.

"I got an important message," Commander I said as he listened to it, "Okay. Something suspicious is going on at the dock. Some of the workers noticed a few monsters there. One of them has been recognised as a demon," he showed the image and they recognised the demon Heim with a few demons by his side.

"They are coming in mass. Go at the docks right now. I'll warn the others. We need to prepare an intervention and isolate them from the populace," the commander said as he prepared everything.

"Let's go!" Gao said as the four went out.

Count Dawn nodded at the man and Stella, "I'll join them. This isn't going to be an easy fight this time."

Stella looked at the screen as the monster left. She had to agree. The enemies came in numbers this time. That many demons meant that a big battle might endangered many people if unchecked.

* * *

The dragons took the lead as they went to the dock. Tasuku held around the throat of his buddy. Without Jackknife, Tasuku couldn't use his buddyskill anymore. Gao used his own as they gazed down. They knew the adults of their forces were on the scene and probably evacuated everyone.

It was still strange for the kids to know they were considered on the elite side of the forces, but they had more experience and learned everything quicker.

"This place is a little far away," Count Dawn commented as he joined them.

"Yes. There isn't that much that happens in the dock and the Police Force are closer to act first in any situation," Tasuku answered.

"You took time to know many things," the Omni Lord said.

"It's the case," Gao said while scratching the back of his head nervously, admitting he wasn't that knowledgeable.

"Don't worry Gao. You know more about doing the good things," Drum encouraged his buddy.

Tasuku nodded. He did lose his way once. Never Gao. His friend wasn't changing that much. His friend held to his belief to the very end, even if he doubted himself.

"We're here," Demios said.

They looked down and saw the Buddy Police Forces surrounding the docks. They decided to land with them instead of going right inside and instigate a battle that early. They were three and the demons were five.

Once they landed on the ground, someone came to them.

"Terumi," Tasuku said as he was walk away.

"And Medusa," Demios added.

"We came the moment Stella called us. We're near and ready to help. I'm sure Tetsuya and Asmodai will be here soon," Terumi said.

"Good. I'll go talk with the officers," Tasuku said, as he was the leader of the Buddy police Force junior.

Tetsuya ran towards them soon after she said that with his buddy behind, "We're here for the mission."

"Tetsuya sure got a lot of energy. I'm exhausted already," the pink demon chuckled as he adjusted his yellow hood.

Medusa smiled, "It's good to all fight together officially," her smile disappeared, and her anger showed with her crisped face, "Because I'll make them regret feeling useless!"

Her buddy nervously chuckled, "She's not over what the previous demon did to us," she crossed her arms, "But we won't put ourselves into trouble."

"Indeed. We need to act together and fight together. We cannot just accept a one on one duel," the Omni Lord grabbed his triangle beard and observed the dock. There was nothing standing out right now.

"So, we will need to be in group instead of splitting up," Zanya said as he walked towards them with his buddy Tsukikage. His younger brother followed behind with Ziun.

"I'm ready to fight those demons," the First Omni Lord cracked his knuckles.

"Ziun. Did you remember more?" Count Dawn asked.

"No. I just know that I cannot let any of you fight on your own. I won't run behind and with my Omni Lord Emblem, I will stand by your side," he showed them that his resolve was still strong.

Tasuku came back with a small screen with the map of the dock, "I got as much intel as possible. This is what they have so far," he showed the small red dots on the screen, "The demons divided into three group. One of them is standing alone in a ship. It's probably their leader ready to supervise everything."

"So, this is the demon we need to take out to gain the advantage," Gao thought.

"We still have to stop every demon," Asmodai reminded them.

Zanya pensively said, "I am worried about why they didn't attack right now. We know they are here and I'm certain they saw the two dragons coming here. Yet, they did nothing to attack us."

"There is obviously a trap that is ready for us. Once we go in the dock, maybe they will prevent us from going out. Meaning that they will cut any of our chances to escape," Count Dawn said.

"And we should believe they will be patient for long," Terumi commented as she gazed at the map. She was a little too close to Zanya who took a few steps on the left.

"Challenging them on our own will be a terrible idea. We will have to divide carefully," Tasuku began to plan the three teams.

"It will be better if Tasuku and Gao don't go together. You two are some of our strongest buddyfighter," Demios suggested.

His buddy nodded and revised his plan. It was true that Gao was powerful, and Drum was very volatile when it came to battle. He could just switch to another form to compensate his previous weakness. He saw Tetsuya pointing at Terumi and him. It was obvious the boy would want to be sure that his crush was alright.

"Tetsuya and Terumi. You two will go to the east of the dock were the demons are waiting for a big chance of an ambush," Tasuku began.

"We are on it yo!" Tetsuya replied.

"I'll be on my guard. I am one of the Omni Lords they want," Asmodai said.

"Gao and Zanya will take Heim on the ship," Tasuku said.

"You fought him before Tasuku," Gao said.

"Yes. But I'm not as use with me spellcard with my buddy right now and I know he isn't a girl," he answered.

They nodded at this. Except Zanya who's face turned red in embarrassment.

"I'll go with them," Ziun declared as he punched his hand.

"Okay," the leader of their group replied.

"Be careful Ziun," Count Dawn said.

He got a nod.

"What about me?" Akatsuki asked as he pointed at himself.

"It's best if you say here Akatsuki. I don't want to think of your safety if that demons tries anything. He can be sneaky and use a demon we don't see to possess anyone," his older brother answered.

"And you aren't the Buddy Police Forces," Demios said. He waved his finger and added, "You are even younger than anyone here."

"Of course," the young boy replied as he waved at them, "Good luck!"

The darkness dragon was happy that they young one didn't protest or try to convince anyone, _smart kid._

"And the last one in the West will taken care off by me and Count Dawn. We will take those two demons ourselves. If we need too, I will use the Future Force," the boy said.

It made sense for him to go alone with Count Dawn and no one protested.

"Be careful Tasuku," his friend said.

"Don't worry Gao," he replied.

"I will use my spells if needed. As an Omni Lord, I am not limited," the Omni Lord let out a reassuring smile.

"Everyone know what to do?"

They nodded at their leader.

"Let's go!" Tasuku ordered.

Everyone split to their mission objective.

Demios was proud of hi buddy and everything he could do. The boy was living to his potential.

* * *

Tetsuya, Terumi and their buddies rushed to the demons located at the East. They knew they were getting close when Asmodai said, "We should slow down now. We don't know where they are, and we have to expect an ambush."

The two humans obeyed the pink demon suggestion.

"Any idea how to take care of them?" Tetsuya asked.

Terumi thought about it and suggested, "We are in the docks and they are many containers. We should be above," she pointed at the containers, "We will not be attacked by surprise form the air. If they are expecting this, "We can still see them coming."

Medusa nodded, "Good idea," she readied her bow.

"Maybe we can stay a little at the back you two. We will go forward and let them begin their ambush. Medusa has a bow," Tetsuya suggested.

She had a range weapon. Terumi nodded, "Yes. We will hide and watch. When the demons come out, we strike."

"Maybe we are the one who are going to ambush them," Asmodai grinned with satisfaction before lightly chuckling.

"Let's go," Tetsuya said as he grabbed a spellcard to escape an ambush with his buddy.

Terumi did the same, to attack a demon.

Asmodai grabbed his buddy and jumped on the containers. He did this as he charged towards the location of the demons. They remembered during the meeting that they didn't more. They were waiting for them. Expecting an attack.

Terumi and Medusa followed them a bit before stopping. The gorgon monster grabber an arrow and aimed forward, ready to intercept anything. Her instinct kicked in, "Terumi, watch around us. Maybe they aren't going to stay here."

The girl nodded. It was a possibility that just crossed their mind now. She prepared herself and gazed down. She saw nothing so far and didn't hear anything.

The anticipation was getting greater than before.

* * *

Gao and Zanya walked towards the ship with their buddies and the First Omni Lord by their side. Zanya was the one who took the lead, as he carefully observed if anything suspicious was near them. They couldn't afford to make a single mistake, or it might be costly. They had to stop the demon. Heim was on his own, but he could be with Death Shido. One of them or more.

"Why would he attack at the docks?" Gao wondered. It wasn't a crowed place and no one except them were present.

"There is something in their mind. I don't know why one of them is on the ship or why they split up," Zanya gasped, "Maybe they are more than those two Death Shido we keep encountering?"

That didn't look good for them.

Drum sniffed the air, "I'm not smelling anything strange so far. Maybe there is a trap, but I cannot smell it?"

"Nin," he showed his scroll, the trap might be something we cannot guess. We are going to fight that demon on the ship. Maybe the ship itself is trapped.

"He is dividing us," Ziun commented as he held his green Omni Lord Emblem and took out a spellcard.

The blue haired boy thought about it. He tried to understand the plan and anticipate a way to go around it, _why would the demon wait on the ship? Is there even anything special on the ship? Maybe he will make us pursuit him inside. Then we will have to pass through the traps, _"Everyone. Maybe he will make us chase him in the ship. We cannot allow that to happen."

"Okay," his friend replied with a thumbs up.

The red dragon frowned, "I do not like this," before standing closer to his buddy.

Tsukikage did the same as his hand rested on his katana.

The muscles under the skin and fur of the Omni Lord also tensed up. An ambush was probable. The other probable thing would be a chase with many traps waiting for them. They had to avoid ending up in a chase situation and for that, they had to be quick and ready for anything.

They were in front of the ship. Nothing happened so far. Drum and Tsukikage took the lead, while Ziun stood to protect their back.

"If he didn't move, the demon must be on the ship," Gao said.

The other boy nodded, "I cannot see him from here. He isn't that much in the air. I'm certain he knows we're here," he used his buddy skill and his deck case turned into a katana. He held it and took out a spellcard.

Gao did the same as his deck case turned into a belt and took out his own spellcard, "I took a shield."

"I took one to attack," his friend replied.

"Let's go," the red dragon declared as they climbed on the ship.

* * *

Tasuku wasn't certain why but he felt like he was going to be in trouble. He didn't what made him think that, but he didn't like it at all. What made him think of that? That was the question that spiral in his mind.

"Are you alright Tasuku?" his buddy asked by his side. He held his sword and was ready for anyone to attack him.

"Yeah. I… I just feel like our battle will be troublesome. I don't know why?"

"Maybe we are going to fight a demon you challenge before," the darkness dragon suggested as he thought about it, "I did feel that way when I was challenging a dragon I fought twice. The second time, I felt uneasy before I confronted him. He was powerful and dangerous. I knew I was fighting someone dangerous."

"I don't feel that way. It's something else but I don't know what," the blue haired boy answered.

Count Dawn said, "No matter who he is, we are ready to fight him. There is no reason to feel uneasy about it."

"Maybe it's because I fought him with Jack," he thought as they reached the West section of the dock.

"Probably," the Omni Lord concluded.

They stopped when they were near the location. Tasuku checked on the screen and they were near. He put it in his bag and asked, "Why are they attacking here? Why nothing happened? I can't help but wonder why trap us here."

"I won't complain. It's not a crowed location and everyone evacuated," Count Dawn answered. He scratched his beard and nodded, "I am indeed worried about their true plan. I believe they will go all out without a barrier. They will witness what the demons can do."

"Should we call about it?" Demios asked.

Tasuku replied, "I'm sure Commander I is ready to deal with it. He is good when it comes to crisis. When it came to Azi Dahaka arrest, it went very well," he let out a small smile, "Let's just stop the demons as quickly as possible."

They decided to proceed with caution and slowly walked towards the estimated location of the demons. The boy and his buddy went from the ground while Count Dawn walked on the containers to have the air advantage. They took a minute before the darkness dragon smelt their enemies.

"They are close and… stinky," Demios let his tongue out for a second before gazing at his buddy.

Tasuku sighed as he remembered which demons they might be against, "Please not them again," _I want to do over with Gao, _he thought. He was now certain of which demons they were against. The encounter with them was not a pleasant memory him and Jackknife had. They were just… something else.

"You know who they are?" his buddy asked.

"Yes. Don't want to talk about it. They are… something else Demios. Careful and be ready to deal with things unexpected. If they do that again," he sighed and went forward.

"Are they powerful?"

"Yes. They could combine into one monster and their power increased. Not only that but their wounds are less grave than before the fusion. So, we have to beat them before they become one."

"I heard you," Count Dawn said.

They continued and they faced the two demons, waiting for them with a grin. The boy remembered them and put his hand on his face, "Damn. I was right."

"What do you mean damn?" they furiously yelled at the human.

Foonbaltes had been freed and was back for another run against Tasuku. He was a biped dragon with red scales, except for his gray underbelly, crimson eyes and a ruby on his chest. He had an axe on his forehead and another one on his tail.

His brother, Kibaltes also wanted another round. He looked less like a dinosaur compared to his sibling. He had a purple body, covered with darker purple fur, except for his face, and feet, which were pale brown. He had a pair of wings, silver color and purple eyes.

Foonbaltes recognised Tasuku, "That's the human who beat us!" He pointed his claw at the boy, "He wants to lose against us this time!"

His brother chuckled, "You were lucky to overcome our brotherhood human! This time! It will be different!"

"Indeed," Demios pointed his sword at them, "Because I am Tasuku's buddy this time."

They looked at the darkness dragon, "Who are you?" they were extremely unimpressed.

Demios pride didn't take that attack, "I am Tasuku's budd, Demios Sword Dragon! Leader Of The Purgatory Knights!"

"So?" the asked.

The darkness dragon was pissed. He was about to attack when his buddy made a sign to stop the offensive, "It can be a trap Demios," the boy whispered.

"Keep calm. A trap could be in motion and you were falling into it," Count Dawn said. He added, "But I don't believe they could make one like that on their own."

Tasuku said, "We weren't lucky that we defeated your brotherhood the last time demons. We had a stronger one than you. You just didn't realise it," he readied his deckcase and took a card.

Kibaltes gazed at the dragon and the boy, "But your brotherhood is nonexistent with this new buddy of yours."

"You're previous one was weak too. You didn't hesitate to replace your previous brotherhood… probably over an argument," Foonbaltes chuckled.

The demon was wrong, but it brought back some bad memories. Demios took the defense of the boy, "How stupid are you? Jackknife isn't absent by choice," his blade was sharp and ready to cut any opponents who tried to hurt his buddy, "It was against his will. I am helping him bring back his buddy. If you try to imply anything else, you will pay the price heavily. Much more than what we will do to you," he grunted as he prepared for battle.

Count Dawn was also ready as he pointed his cane to them, "It won't be long before you are sealed. Whatever plans you have won't work."

"Who fights who brother?" Foonbaltes asked.

"I want to fight that black dragon with his low self-esteem," Kibaltes replied.

It was obviously a fake insult that the dragon in question didn't even feel it on his scales. He did frown as he waited. He didn't mind if one fight him and the other the Omni Lord. He will drag his opponent away from the other demon to avoid a fusion. It was a simple plan. The possible trap might complicate things.

"Me too. There is only to settle this brother!" the first one said.

His brother replied, "Who has the most stinky fart will fight this Demios and-" that demon was sent against a wall when Demios punched him in the face.

"No one will pick an opponent that way! It's disgusting, twisted, stupid and I won't tolerate such things!" the Darkness Dragon yelled, _I won't be chosen as an adversary that way!_

"That's how they picked who challenge Jackknife," Tasuku whispered.

"Brother… You will pay!" Foonbaltes charged at Demios. His forehead axe aimed at the dragon. Demios blocked it with his sword and took a few steps back, increasing the distance with its brother.

Kibaltes quickly recovered and avoided Count Dawn offensive. The battle between the demon and the Omni Lord was fast. None of the two could overpowered the others. They clashed against each other's. The fangs of the servant of Yamigedo never passed the quick defense of the vampire monster, who had more experience and could easily make his stand against the demon.

The dragon had no trouble blocked the axe coming at him and the other one from the tail of the monster. He ducked when the blade passed over him before he followed up with a back flip. He let his sword fall on the ground and with a quick spin, landed on the tail of the demon and flattened it.

"Damn you!" Foonbaltes cursed before biting the shoulder of the dragon.

Demios braced the pain and tried to grab his sword. He lost his balance when the tail of the demon slid on the ground and saw the axe at the end of the tail coming at him.

Tasuku raised his spellcard and yelled, "Darkness Dragon Shield!"

A shield appeared and blocked the attack. The monster used the shield made by his buddy to be back on his scaly feet. The darkness dragon braced the pain and pulled. He felt the fang tearing in his flesh a little, but he grabbed his sword. He stabbed the leg of his enemy who screamed. He took his change to escape the maw of the demon and checked his wounds. He saw his shoulder damaged but didn't reach the muscles under his solid scales. He was bleeding a lot. It wasn't his worse battle of his life.

"Demios!" his buddy was worried.

That made the dragon happy, "Don't worry. The battle isn't over," he pointed his sword at the demon and slashed.

Foonbaltes blocked and chuckled, "You don't have a strong brotherhood dragon! It's very weak! You will fall under us."

"Delude yourself. You never faced a Purgatory Knight!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gao, Zanya, Tsukikage, Ziun and Drum walked on the ship and quickly reached the demon who commanded the others. They already had a plan to fight the lonely demon.

"You again," Zanya said, remembering it wasn't the first time they dealt with him.

Heim walked towards them with a small grin. The demon had gray skin with orange-red eyes, long grey hair and long ears like an elf. He wore black clothing with green texture and carries a black and green dagger-like sword with him. He drew his sword, "A shame I wasn't facing Tasuku and Jackknife once again. I would have like to be the one to kill them both. Anyone standing in the way of my master deserve death."

Gao frowned, "We are going to stop you and seal you demon. I don't know why you are attacking the dock, but you have no hostage."

Zanya pointed at someone else, "We forgot to notice that Death Shido was there."

The boy whose identity was hidden by his armor was sulking a little. When he was noticed, he recovered as if he was never ignored, "Master Yamigedo ordered us to hunt the Omni Lords. We have three of them here. Each of them will fall."

Ziun replied, "Sorry to disappoint you," his muscles tensed, "I will not die. Even if my memories didn't return, I will come back alive. My friend Akatsuki is waiting for me to return unharmed."

Heim pointed his sword at Ziun, "Too bad you don't remember me. We fought against one each other's once. I remember almost cutting your neck with my blade. But that fur must be hiding the scar."

Once the Omni Lord said those words, he tried to think back while making sure he wasn't attacked by surprise. Nothing came back about that demon. However, he had a strange sensation on his neck. Maybe he had a scar that began to act up now, _maybe I did fight that demon long ago. I will never be certain until my memories are back,_ he gazed at the dragon and the nanomachine ninja.

The other two nodded and took a step forward.

"We are going to arrest you Heim," Drum declared as he charged. The drill on his gauntlet began to spin as he punched the face of the demon. The sword blocked it before he was quickly countered with a kick. The red dragon blocked it with his leg and jumped away, just as Tsukikage charged with his katana and took the charge.

Their blades bounced on each other's as the two tried to pass the other's guard. Their sword fight intensified while Ziun waited for the opportunity to charge.

Drum took this chance to get back some strength. With their numbers, they could waste the endurance and fighting capacity of the demon before going all in. He also gazed around, searching for any possible trap. He sneezed.

"You're okay Drum?" Gao asked, focusing on the demon.

"Yeah… something smells weird and made me sneeze," the red dragon admitted.

Zanya frowned and whispered, "Someone doesn't want your dragon scent to sniff something out. I don't know why but be on your guard."

"Now," Ziun said as he charged.

Tsukikage dodged the last attack before taking some distance and hearing the warning of his buddy. The nanomachine ninja let out some mini versions of himself to inspect the ship for anything dangerous.

The Omni Lord blocked the sword with the back of his hand. The blade didn't pierce the hand.

"I see you know how to make sure your hands aren't stabbed," Heim chuckled.

"A simple spell and it is enough. Something you know already," he ducked the sword coming to his face and kicked the gut of the demon, sending him away.

The enemy flew in the air and turned around to charge the Omni Lord. He missed the face when the lion like monster dropped on his back and jumped back to his feet.

Ziun saw the sword coming at him and blocked it with his hands, trapping the sword between his palms. The blade of the weapon was near the nose of the Omni Lord. He chuckled, "The fight feels familiar."

Drum's muscles tense as he was about to switch place, "Gao. Save your strength against Death Shido. I'll beat the demon with my fist eventually," a grin was on his face as he charged.

The Omni Lord threw his enemy in the air and jumped backward, letting his ally take the charge. As the dragon battled, the fist fighter monster panted, "He is not getting exhausted. He is a powerful demon. No wonder I might had trouble defeating him in the past. But I still beat him," he gazed at the two humans and the nanomachine ninja.

Drum blocked any attacks coming at him, feeling refresh for the short rest. He asked no questions and let his buddy do the thinking for him. He already thought while on the side. He let the sword bounce on his gauntlet before he punched the chest of the demon with his drill on. The demon was sent away but quickly regained his balance.

Heim spit some blood and chuckled, "No bad."

"Nin!" Tsukikage took out his scroll, take my place Ziun. I think there is something bad in the ship.

The Omni Lord nodded as he prepared to take charge again. He was worried that something will happen soon. He put his faith on the nanomachine monster. Once it was time, he charged forward while Drum backed for the fight. He noticed who took the lead and asked the humans, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Gao replied.

"But something is wrong in the ship."

Tsukikage gasped as he yelled, "Bombs!"

Death Shido chuckled and said, "Surprise!" he showed his spellcard and it began to shine. The spell activated and they heard many explosions on the ship, _I hope they will get out of this. _He thought as he jumped to safety.

The five lost their balance and began to slide towards the ocean. Drum and Tsukikage managed to grab something and stop their fall but the two humans and Ziun felt in the water.

Ziun tried to return to the surface when Heim appeared in front of him with a large smirk. His sword was suddenly longer and impaled the Omni Lord in the gut.

The lion monster painfully grunted as he was pushed at the bottom of the water. The blade came out on the other side of his body and pierced the ground. The Omni Lord realised that he was stuck on the ground as he tried to escape. He could see his blood coming out of his wound and going to the surface.

The demon smirked as he went upward.

Ziun tried to free himself. He didn't have time before he ran out of oxygen. The wound wasn't fatal, but time might kill him. He raised his head and gasped.

The demon was now dragging Gao and Zanya in the bottom of the ocean. With the ability to fly, Heim was extremely fast and took the advantage.

The two humans tried to do anything but were restrained. They had much less time than Ziun before they drown in the bottom of the ocean. They had to escape as fast as possible.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part. I hope you like it.


	25. Episode 25: The Great Assault Part 2

Tetsuya and his buddy were approaching the location where the demons were hiding.

Asmodai held the boy in his arms, "I have a bad feeling about this Tetsuya."

"You too? They didn't attack us yet," the boy agreed as his spellcard was ready. If he could just send one away when they attacked, it would be perfect.

"Be on your guard," the pink demon seriously said.

They reached their destination and nothing manifested. They stood ready for anything, "I can't see them… I'm feeling like we are watched."

"They are here and waiting… Waiting for something. I don't like this at all," he showed his fangs. His muscles tensed.

A loud sound resonated, and it repeated a few times. They turned around and gasped when the ship began to sink.

"No!" the boy with banana in his head yelled. He shivered for a few seconds.

His buddy had his mouth opened and asked, "What happened?" as he slowly realised that the trap had been sent into motion. They just weren't the victims.

"Prepare to die Omni Lord!" someone yelled.

They raised their head and saw a monster near Asmodai. A demon came at him, ready to murder his enemy.

Meanwhile, Terumi and Medusa were also distracted by the explosion. They watched the ship slowly sinking on the side while fire was spreading around.

"Dammit!" Medusa grunted as she realised what was going on.

The girl paled a little at the sight of what the demons could really do. She was expecting something evil of course, but not something like a terrorist attack.

A flash of something passed near them.

"Ambush!" Medusa yelled as she stood in front of her buddy, ready to block the attack with her boy.

Terumi raised her spellcard and yelled, "Bloody Holy Grail!" a grail filled with blood appeared and blocked the surprise attack.

The gorgon quickly attacked with her tail and sent the demon away.

Tetsuya reacted quickly with his spell, "Magical Bye-Bye!"

And the demon was sent away as his attack missed. He yelped when the other demon clashed on his back.

Asmodai and Medusa charged forward, ready to fight. The two humans approached but remained at a safe distance. Right now, they were surrounding the demons and had an advantage.

The first demon was Thunder Summoner, Reiki. It was a demon looking like an exorcist priest in Japan long ago. He wore a black robe with a few chain pearls on his arms, a basket with holes for his many yellow eyes. He held a staff in his right hand that somehow seemed shark.

The second demon by his side was Armorknight Lion Drake. He was a muscular humanoid lion with yellow fur and orange man, a pair of silver horn on his forehead. He wore a golden and black armor over all his body. The armor looked like it was made of dragon scales. He held a long spear in one hand while the other one held an axe.

"I'll take care of the Omni Lord Drake. Eliminate this gorgon," he spun his staff and pointed at the demon, "I know how to handle demons like this one."

"Sorry, but we never fought against each other's. I'm not sure you can handle me outside of the battle anyway," Asmodai smirked.

The demon had a dead-pan gaze on his face while the other one snickered.

"This is not the time Asmodai," Medusa replied as she prepared to shoot her arrows.

"I know. Tetsuya, I hope you are ready. Because they are already coming!" he yelled before charging.

"I am Asmodai!"

* * *

**Episode 25: The Great Assault Part 2**

Tasuku saw the ship slowly sinking in the water. The moment he heard the explosion, he knew something horrible just happened and a trap was activated. He gazed at the ship, _everyone! _He worryingly thought.

Demios watched the ship sinking. He knew it was horrible to his buddy to see his friends in danger and not able to help them. He did once feel that way when his soldiers were in trouble and he was out of reach to help them. He knew what they could do on their own, but he was their commander and their lives rested in his abilities to command them.

Something brought him back at the battle when a flash of light came on his face. He blocked the axe with his sword at the last second but failed to block the tail that pierced his breastplate. He painfully grunted and cursed himself for dropping his attention for a second. He grabbed the tail and threw the demon on the ground a few times before the blade unstuck from his chest and sent him against a container. He cracked his bones while his buddy finally realised what happened.

"Are you alright Demios?"

"I'm fine. I was distracted by their trap."

The demon chuckled, "You like it? It was a plan made by Heim to get some of you down and an Omni Lord. We won't fail our master another time."

"I heard enough from you Foonbaltes!" the darkness dragon yelled before going to the offensive again. He tried to quickly end the fight and the other demon so they could focus on saving his buddy's friends. He blocked the axe on the forehead of the monster and always made sure to keep the tail in his sight. It could get to him at any seconds. He blocked the two weapons that aimed at his vitals many times. He cut out of his mind any distractions. It was the best way to help everyone. He saw the tail axe coming at him, but a darkness dragon shield blocked it.

He took his change and slashed with his long sword and caused a deep wound on the chest of the demon.

Foonbaltes painfully whined as he took a few steps back and gazed at his brother. He turned back at them, "How can this be? Your brotherhood is weaker than ours!"

"It isn't Foonbaltes," Tasuku replied, "It's stronger than yours but you don't see it! It's not the same kind of brotherhood!"

"It isn't just the two of you Foonbaltes. It's everyone in the Buddy Police Forces and his friends," the dark dragon smirked as he ignored the pain on his chest.

The demon glared at the dragon, "It isn't the same? It is inferior! The two of us won't lost to you again!"

Kibaltes was fighting the Omni Lord and his claws never reached the vampire monster who was quick and agile. He never left an opening with his cane and avoided anything that could damage him.

Dawn was calm and focused on the fight. The sudden explosion of the ship made him lost his focus for a few seconds and got a wound on his chest. He had worse when he fought Yamigedo and easily ignored it. None of the attacks managed to hit him. The claws never passed once again as no distraction was affecting the Omni Lord.

Count Dawn blocked once against and countered with a blow on the side and followed with another one on the snout, sending him away.

Kibaltes recovered and flew in the air. He was quickly chased by the other monster. The aerial battle continued and the demon took the advantage. He was better fighting in the sky than on the land and it showed as he quickly passed behind the Omni Lord to slash the back.

The vampire monster avoided the attack at the last second and smashed with his cane. The other monster was already far away and took some distance. The battle in the sky was going to the advantage of the demon as he quickly struck and flew away each time. Count Dawn had trouble keeping on with the demon and decided to stop chasing the demon and focused on getting ready to stroke back. He lacked speed and focused on his quick reflex to defeat the demon. The battle continued for a while and none of the managed to damage the other.

Kibaltes continued with a small grin on his face but something distracted him when his brother yelled about how they didn't understand what was true brotherhood. He gave one gazed at his sibling. It was enough for Count Dawn to be near the demon and smashed the forehead with his cane and quickly follow up with one hit on the back, sending the demon on the ground. After a loud, crash Kibaltes stood up and grunted, "Let's get serious brother!"

"The power of our brotherhood shall overcome them!" Foonbaltes yelled.

The Omni Lord grunted at his mistake, as the two were closed to one each other's.

Demios also grunted as he incidentally pushed his adversary towards the other demon. It was as if the siblings had played them, but it was only a lack of lucks that pushed them in their predicament.

For Tasuku, it was an exact repeat of last time.

"The two hearts of our brotherhood echoed inside of us. Together, we never lost a battle! You're bond with your buddy called Tasuku is strong, but it is not our brotherhood! No hope for victory. You can only fear our great power. This gift that Yamigedo, the greatest of all gave us! Fear our true power! Together as one! We are, Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes."

The demon was the fusion of the two monsters together. He had a draconic face, looking at the green dragon with his crimson eyes. He had the arms of Kibaltes, neck, wings and fur on its crotch. He had a pair of horns on the side of his head, with a metallic one in the middle of his forehead. His long tail ended with an axe.

They said the same thing and it was a little predictable. The two demons becoming one and the wounds already less bad than before.

The boy thought about how to defeat him. His Impact card wasn't a good idea this time, _we are fighting at the docks and I'll destroy so many things. I should focus on beating the demons with other spellcards. I cannot afford to save my energy now. Hold on Demios._

"This really feels bad," the darkness dragon commented, witnessing it for the first time the fusion of the two demons.

* * *

Drum and Tsukikage were holding on the sinking ship and looked down. They saw their buddies on the surface, trying to swim away, when suddenly something took them in the water.

The red dragon panicked and yelled, "Gao!"

Tsukikage couldn't use his scroll to communicate, "Go in! I'll join you when my body is complete!"

"Okay!" the red dragon replied. He was glad he learned how to swim. He jumped and went in the water, knowing full well he was at his disadvantage.

He sank in the water and looked around. He saw his buddy and his friend trapped by the grasp of the demon Heim. He charged as quickly as possible towards the demon and tried to punch him. The water took away his momentum and missed the target. He changed to tactic and tried to grab the demon. He flew too quickly for the dragon to catch him up. His eyes noticed a small hint of red in the water and looked down.

Ziun was still impaled on the ground with the sword in his gut. A quick gaze from the Omni Lord told him to focus on the demon.

Drum chassed the evil demon around and couldn't get him. It was pointless. Even if he used his gauntlet thrusters, it would be too weak and slow.

Zanya was at his limits and took out a spellcard. It shined brightly and the two humans were gone. It was only a piece of woods in his grasp.

Heim realised that the Art Of Body Replacement had been used and threw them away. Something grabbed his wrist and prevented him from charging at the dragon.

One of the pieces of wood turned back into the nanomachine ninja and grabbed the wrist of the demon. His katana was ready and pierced the back of the demon. The blade came out from the lower belly.

Drum decided to help the Omni Lord right now, wondering where the humans were. He grabbed the sword and began to pull with everything he got.

Ziun helped as he grabbed the blade and pushed. He grunted when the blade began to come out of his middle and began to bleed more than before.

The red dragon instinct told him to beware and turned around. He saw Heim charging at him, while leaving Tsukikage, wounded on his arm, behind.

Suddenly, a blue dragon shield appeared and blocked the demon who couldn't go around the shield.

The dragon smirked and pulled with everything he had. The sword finally was out of the other monsters and held it in his air.

Ziun summoned his Omni Lord Emblem and took out a spellcard. As the dragon shield disappeared, the Omni Lord casted his spell and the two were gone. Only something that replaced their body remained.

Heim grunted as the two escaped and turned around. Tsukikage was already swimming at the surface.

Drum coughed and panted as he regained his breath. He looked around and saw the two humans holding the bars at the top of the ship. He was so relieved that they were fine. He would never forgive himself if they drowned.

Ziun coughed and took large breath, "Close one," he put his hand on his belly and tried to slow down the bleeding.

Gao took out his healing spellcard and stopped the bleeding of the Omni Lord.

"It was really close," Zanya sighed as he managed to get a better grasp and freed his two arms. He looked around for his buddy and saw the nanomachine ninja jumping on the ship. He began to climb with his special gloves and approached the group. Something came in the mind of Zanya, "Heim has an advantage. We cannot fly like him."

"Gao!" Drum said.

His buddy nodded as he prepared to change the form of his buddy. The boy saw something coming at him. He couldn't dodge and let go as a sword passed near him. The boy then used his buddy skill and began to fly in the air, "Forgot that for a second."

The dragon sighed with huge relief and his buddy. He gave a gaze at the sword, where Gao was a few seconds ago.

Gao took a card to switch the form of his buddy. He knew that this one allowed his buddy to fly without limiting him. He casted it and said, "Go and beat him Drum!"

The armor of his buddy turned into a white and blue armor covering his entire body except his head. He held his drill in his hand, which was blue, white and silver. A pair of blue wings appeared on his back, "And with my brave heroic heart I become! Buddy Police, Decker Drum! I fight the name of justice! I will bring you down!"

The dragon prepared himself for the demon coming at him. His nose detected something wrong behind him. He turned around and saw the demon grabbing back his sword. The dragon charged and tried to drill Heim but his weapon was blocked. He activated his thrusters and pushed the demon away.

As the two battle, Zanya said, "We have to leave this ship! Let's back to the docks where we can defend ourselves!"

"Right!" they replied.

Tsukikage picked his buddy and made sure he held his back before he began climbing the ship.

Ziun did the same with Gao.

"You sure you can do it Ziun?" the boy worryingly asked.

"I'm better. Not bleeding anymore. He hit nothing important," he let out a small smile, "He decided to let me drown to death."

"Good thing it didn't happen," Zanya said. He frowned as he asked, "Where is Death Shido?"

"He surely went elsewhere when the ship sank or we would have seen him," Gao replied as he looked around in confusion. He didn't see the last enemy around.

"And how didn't we see it before we came here," Zanya grumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, the battle continued as the two tried to overpower each other's. Drum had no problem using his drill at all. He learned that most of his life and knew when and how to effectively blocked the sword of his enemy and how to counter. He managed to forced an opening and tackled Heim right into the sinking ship.

With little place to battle, Drum called back his wings inside the armor and charged, trying to drill his enemy. The strikes and blunts were fierce but none of them let an opening. Drum was suddenly tackled in the gut and went outside the ship and created another hole.

The red dragon pushed the monster away and checked himself. The attack didn't pierce the armor. He still felt winged out. He raised his head and saw Heim ignoring him, "Dammit!"

He went after his enemy.

Heim saw Ziun putting Gao on the ground as they reached the dock and took his chance to slash. Ziun turned around and raised his arm to grab the blade. He knew it was too late to protect his heart.

Tsukikage came and pushed the Omni Lord away and was slashed on his side and back. He yelled in agony as he felt on the ground and painfully grunted. He couldn't stand up as a red pool of blood formed under him.

"Tsukikage!" Zanya yelled as he took out his gear, "Windmill Knives, Mooncircle!"

He grabbed the large silver shuriken and spun it in his arm before throwing it at the demon. The attack was obviously blocked but that created a small opening for Ziun to punch the evil grin that Heim was showing.

The dark blue-haired boy quickly healed his buddy. Tsukikage couldn't stand up, feeling too week already.

Drum came and kicked the demon on the ground.

Heim quickly jumped back on his feet before the battle continued.

* * *

Asmodai painfully grunted as he crashed against a red container. He avoided the staff at the last second and countered with a kick. His attack never reached its target. The pink demon quickly jumped to a safe distance and avoided a few more strikes before he had a chance to breath. The demon priest came at him. Asmodai jumped in the air to avoid his skull to end up split open. He spin and countered with a kick in the face of the demon and sent him away.

He landed on his feet and saw the demon coming again. The demon threw a special ritual knife at the demon.

Tetsuya casted, "Oops!"

The knife was back in the hand of the demon. As he didn't except this sudden return, the knife pierced the demon's hand.

"Argh!"

"You can really say oops Tetsuya," his buddy winked at the boy.

"Yup yo! Get him Asmodai! Terumi might need our help," Tetsuya replied.

"Maybe, unless they beat the other demon first."

"What makes you two think any of them could beat a demon?" Reiki asked as he glared at them.

"Because it happened before already yo," the boy answered.

The demon sighed as he realised it have been the case. They weren't the first demons sent against them; _we have a losing record cumulated. We are bringing shame to our master Yamigedo._

He spun his staff and charged at the human this time.

"Magical Bye-Bye!" the target quickly reacted.

The demon priest was suddenly in front of a container and tackled it head first. He didn't have a chance to recover before the pink demon grabbed him from behind.

Asmodai twisted his back and crushed the face of the demon in the concrete before standing up and taking a safe distance from what could be seen form the demon. Legs.

He tapped his hands and thought it was over but the demon jumped from the hole he was stuck.

"Do not think I'm going to lose to a weakened Omni Lord!" Reiki furiously grunted while his helmet was cracked.

The pink demon avoided the many attacks coming at him. The demon was going berserk and wanted to beat the Omni Lord.

The pink demon chuckled, "Not very priesty you know. Enough for a demon to defeat a priest, who is also a demon. Kinda weakening yourself too?" he asked before grabbed the staff. He tried to kick but was headbutt in the face first.

Reiki freed his weapon and followed with a blow on the flank of his enemy. He tried a third attack but the boy casted a spell and put his buddy to safety.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" the demon priest ordered.

"Below!"

The demon looked below and saw nothing.

"Got you!"

Asmodai came from above and landed feet first on the head of the demon. The impact was violent and the helmet was almost broken. It barely held together. The pink demon jumped in the air and his adversary was knocked out, "I don't need my full power to beat someone like you," he grunted.

Tetsuya quickly sealed the demon, "We got to help Terumi."

As Asmodai was fighting Reiki, Medusa was struggling with Lion Drake who fought at close range. She avoided the axe coming at her and the drill with some ease before she blocked another strike with her bow. The drill aimed at her chest and she couldn't do anything to survive this time.

Terumi took out a spellcard and yelled, "Frozen Circulation!"

The monster was temporarily frozen. The girl made sure that the spell remained activated much longer than it should have.

Her buddy took some distance and aimed with her bow at the demon. She fired two shots and quickly brought the other arrow.

Terumi couldn't maintain the spell and it stooped.

Lion Drake blocked the first arrow with his axe but the second pierced his breastplate and lodge on the upper chest, near the right shoulder. He grunted before he charged once again, overcoming the pain.

The gorgon made sure to stay to some distance and she fired more arrows. More couldn't pass the quick reflexes of the demons but some managed to pass the defense and pierced the body.

Terumi took out another spellcard, ready to cast it at an opportune chance.

Lion Drake threw his weapon in the air and grunted, "You are annoying to stay away from me gorgon," he grabbed a container and threw at her.

Terumi gasped when she saw that her spell was an offensive one. She had no chance to switch it when her buddy painfully grunted.

Medusa managed to avoid the worse but it landed on her tail and trapped her there. She tried to free her tail from the container, but it was stuck. Almost, she saw it lightly slipping outside. With a quick analyse, she saw that the wound wasn't as deep as the pain made it seemed to be.

The demon chuckled as he aimed with his drill. His drill was blocked by the bow. He still chuckled when his axe aimed and slashed on the chest of the gorgon.

Medusa braced the pain as she managed to avoid the worse.

"Hey!" Terumi yelled as she casted her spell, "Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus!"

The demon jumped to the left but nothing happened. He looked at the girl. The moment he was in the air, he saw that the spellcard didn't shine. He realised his mistake when it began to release its light, _she wanted me to dodge nothing!_

Medusa smirked, _nice faint._

"Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus!" the girl casted it for real.

The sky roared its fury as it struck down. It hit the demon right on the face and he painfully yelled.

Medusa continued to struggle and freed her tail. She wasted no second and fired an arrow in the back of the demon, before he could recover. Then, she went around him, trapping the demon in her coil and began to apply pressure, like a snake. It wasn't long before the demon lost consciousness. It was too much pain at once.

Terumi used her spellcard and sealed the demon. She worryingly asked, "You're okay Medusa?" before she casted her healing spell. She felt a little tired after this battle. She used a lot of energy on her first spell.

"Thanks to you, I'm fine," she smiled back.

"We should help Tetsuya and Asmodai, they are in trouble," Terumi said.

"Terumi!" Tetsuya rushed at her with Asmodai by his side.

"We're fine," she replied to her friend.

Medusa smiled, "Looks like we've done it. We should help the others."

They didn't have time to celebrate their victories, they were other fights going on right now.

* * *

Demios and Count Dawn were attacking the fused demon Brainbaltes from the two sides. The darkness dragon tried to slash with his large sword but the axe came in his way and was blocked. The Omni Lord went the other way and couldn't pass the arms and that blocked his strikes.

Tasuku watched the battle and knew that an Impact Card wasn't a possible strategy with their current situation. He grabbed one and was ready for anything to happen to his buddy.

"Is this all what your brotherhood allowed you to do?" Brainbaltes asked with a large smirk. He swung on the side with his tail and smashed the side of the dragon and sent him head first in a container. He turned to the other enemy and punched his face.

Count Dawn quickly reacted and twisted his body to land feet first on the container. He quickly charged once again and attacked from the air; he smashed the forehead of the monster but it wasn't enough to confuse him.

The boy quickly went to the offensive, "Guillotine Cutter!"

A spinning guillotine appeached and slashed the back of the demon and broke his balance as he painfully screamed. The demon ignored the darkness dragon and Omni Lord coming at him and charged at the human, "This time you and your brotherhood will fall!"

Tasuku quickly tried to pick his neck spellcard but was a little too slow. The two fused demons were much faster than unfused.

"That will be enough form you demons!" someone yelled.

"Tasuku!" Demios quickly charged.

It was Ban Enma who suddenly felt down the sky with his buddy. They landed their feet on the face of the demon before their jumped away. Their dive kick did little damage but what came the next from the human was, "Surging Dragon Waves!"

The spell activated and a wave of dragonian energy suddenly smashed the demon and sent him away.

The boy landed on the ground while his buddy did the same. The two grinned as they were ready to face the demon.

"You!" Tasuku said when he recognised the boy. He couldn't do more when his buddy stood protectively in front of the boy.

He grinned and gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry, this is almost over."

Ricky grinned, "Let's show them the power of the Hundred Demon Hunter!"

The Hundred Demon Hunter summoned his gear, "Links Glove, Bond Glove!" A green metallic glove appeared on his hand as he charged.

"You fool! You will never beat our brotherhood!"

Ricky replied, "This glove is the proof of our brotherhood demon!"

"And you've lost," Ban Emna said when he saw near the demon. He jumped and gave a powerful punch on the jaw of Brainbaltes.

The impact was stronger than it seemed as an explosion followed with the energy coming from the bond between the boy and his buddy.

The demon was sent in the air before he crashed on the ground.

The boy casted his next spell and sealed the demon in the card. He gazed at it and whispered, "I'll show you that your brotherhood has been twisted to evil. Then, you will be freed of your fate."

Tasuku approached the boy and said, "Thank you for your help."

Count Dawn remained on the side and carefully observed the new human. He wasn't sure why but there was something about him. Not only the boy, but the small dragon by his side.

"Don't just approached my buddy like that. If you want to fight him. You'll have to deal with me. Dragon Kid Ricky!" the little dragon said.

Demios now knew that this was the real form of the orange dragon from Ancient World, "How can a little kid like you can protect his buddy?"

That went wrong for the little dragon. He jumped and tried to punch the older and stranger dragon, "Let me show you what happens when you challenge me!" The darkness dragon blocked him with his tail and simply watched the kid dragon in disbelief, "Take this and this and this!" as that little dragon was simply punching the air. He then jumped away and said, "Since you are already injured, I'll let you off the hook," he was his hand nonchalantly before joining his buddy.

The Purgatory Knight had so much to say, but a tap on his tail from Tasuku let him be quiet. It was a bad idea to antagonise their rescuer, "We still have to help the others."

The darkness dragon nodded as he opened his wings and went at the direction of the sinking ship, with his buddy on his back.

Ban Emna watched them leave as he walked away with the two cards. He wouldn't have the chance to get another one. There was only one last demon remaining.

"Is there something Emna?" Ricky asked.

"Those kids really are focused on protecting their world. I was certain they were fancying their intentions a little for grandeur but no," he smiled as they went away, "They mostly aren't," his buddy climbed on his back and held on the handles as they flew towards the last battle, ready to help if necessary.

* * *

"Prepare to meet the power of my drill!" Drum yelled as he charged with his drill, thrusters at full power.

Heim chuckled as his enemy just said what his intention was. He preferred to avoid the attacks as the drill could break his guard if he used his sword. He waited and at the last second, dodged the red dragon. He didn't escape far away when something grabbed his ankle.

Drum grinned as he pulled the demon towards him and headbutt him with his helmet. He quickly followed by a kick in the gut. That follow up was blocked by the arm of the demon. The demon tried to impale the leg with his sword but the heroic dragon blocked the sword with his armored tail and activate his thrusters. He freed himself from the demon's grasp and took some distance.

"Dragon Breath!" Gao yelled.

Fire came towards the demon who got burned by the flame. He wasn't fast enough and lost some altitude.

"Time to end this!" Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV declared as he charged once again. His attack was blocked but he pushed the demon on the docks. He landed and charged.

Their weapons collided as they tried to overpowered one another. Gao rushed towards the battlefield and saw that his buddy was slowly dominating the demon. His weapon was heavier and pushed the other one away.

It wasn't only that, something was shining under his armor. The dragon felt empowered suddenly as he tackled the demon against a container, "There won't be anymore victims from you or Yamigedo," many more things went in the head of the dragon at the moment. He had one last thought for Tenbu as he finished the battle with another headbutt, more powerful than the first one. He knocked the demon out.

His body continued to shine for a few seconds before it stopped.

Gao was the only witness and wondered if it was soon time for his buddy to become an Omni Lord, "Drum?"

"I stopped him Gao. We should seal him now," the red dragon suggested.

"Yeah," the boy nodded, "Did you notice that you…"

The dragon nodded, "Yes. I felt stronger suddenly, but it's gone," he looked at his buddy, "It's almost time I believe."

The others joined them.

"We will show Yamigedo that Tenbu's will is not over," the boy said.

"And we will succeed in grandpa Tenbu wish," Drum replied with a small smile. He knew what to do and was resolve to accomplish it.

"You beat him," Zanya said with relief as he joined the two.

Gao smiled, "Yeah. Drum really beat him up in the end."

Drum returned to his previous form and sighed in exhaustion, "But I'm really tired now. Good thing it's over for us."

"Gao!" Tasuku said as he jumped down from his buddy and rushed by their side.

The boy smiled and showed the demon, "His plan failed."

"He tried to drown us, but our ninja spells foiled his plan," Zanya said as he held his buddy in his SD form, "But Tsukikage is seriously wounded."

Ziun nodded, "Me too, but I'll survive. Just have to make sure Akatsuki won't cry too much over my wound."

"He knew you were going to the ship," Zanya said.

The humanoid lion monster nodded.

The others came and the group was reunited. They gave their report in what happened and joined the others.

Akatsuki was worried for his friend and hugged the First Omni Lord the moment he was back. Ziun had little trouble comforting him with the mark o his armor and the remaining of his wound on his gut. Then it worsened when the young boy saw in what state his friend Tsukikage was and they had to quickly go to the hospital.

Akatsuki held the hand of the two monsters while they waited for the ambulances.

Zanya dropped his head, _I should have been more careful and efficient. I… I didn't fully use my head in this, _he gazed at his buddy, the Omni Lord and his younger brother,_ I have to make sure I won't repeat that mistake._

His buddy tapped his back and showed his scroll, we were both too slow.

He sighed and couldn't disagree.

Asmodai smiled as his buddy and Terumi smiled. Still, behind the pink demon smile, _I need to get back my full power. The sooner the better. _He had to wait for an opportunity.

Gao gazed at his buddy one last time. It was soon time for his friend to become an Omni Lord. He wondered if anything would change or if his buddy would remain the same. He chuckled, _of course he won't change. Just like Kiri won't be gone when he returned to an Omni Lord._

"It's time to give our report to Commander I," Tasuku said as he grabbed the three demons they had, "The Hundred Demon Hunter got the other two."

Ambulances were there and picked up the wounded. Zanya and Ziun accompanied his younger brother and Tsukikage to the hospital. Once they were gone.

The group left the scene for the adult of the Buddy Police Forces to deal with.

* * *

The report was given and everyone split up. The day was coming to an end. Count Dawn remained with Commander I to give more details he noticed about Ban Emna.

"So, you think that Ban Emna of that little dragon by his side could be the Omni Lord?" the man asked.

"It is a high possibility. There is something I felt about them. The energy of an Omni Lord that came through them," he raised his finger, "He said that he is a Hunter of the Hundred Demons specifically. He shouldn't know about that when they came."

The man nodded, "Of course. We never let go of any detail about the Hundred Demons and Yamigedo. Yet, they have their sight on them. I'm not sure if Ban Emna is the Omni Lord thought."

"If he is disguising as a human like me, then it is the case. However, he didn't manifest himself," he crossed his arms, "Because he would appear much earlier if it was the case. As for the little dragon… There is more to him than his little size."

"I'll make sure we search for them and find them. We need the Omni Lords if we want to stop Yamigedo and protect the Earth," he sighed and said, "I got no news from Takihara right now."

"He must be confirming everything before sending a message."

The man stood up and walked towards the exit, "You're right Dawn, but I'm at my limit for today."

"Rest Commander I. I'll stay here for now. I'll answer if Takihara calls."

"Thanks."

The man left the room.

Count Dawn sighed, "Such great people this world offered," he thought of his friend, "But it also creates terrible people right my friend?"

* * *

Tasuku and Demios, in his adorable SD form, were eating dinner while watching the news. They wondered how the explosion and the ship sinking would be covered up to prevent a mass panic. There was no detail on what happened to the ship. The news simply said that the Police Forces were investigating the matter.

The gray dragon commented, "So this is the lie they are coming with," he crossed his arms, "Lying like that about what happened. It's typical of Darkness Dragon World… often. It feels wrong for your world thought."

Tasuku nodded, "It's not okay to lie like that, but if everyone knows what is going on. It will be a mass panic and many people might kill each other's. They can possess people and they might imagine someone they knew or hate is possessed and just… kill him."

"Mass panic is the worse," he agreed. He looked at his buddy and wondered if he should say something or not. He did enjoy to fly with the boy on his back, but if they were in trouble and he felt. He shook his head and spoke, "Tasuku," he thought of his words and said, "There is something we have to prepare when dealing with Yamigedo."

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"You need a buddyskill," Demios said.

His buddy was quiet for a few seconds. The dragon wondered if he asked too much.

Tasuku nodded, "Yeah. The stronger we are the better," he let out a small smile, "You're my friend too."

It warmed the heart of the dragon as soon; they will master their own true buddyskill.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. The next one will come in three weeks, because I'll be busy a little next week and some days will be taken away from making the episode. It will be released the 1st March 2020

Next Episode: The Awakening Of The Omni Lord.

Followed by Episode 27: The Clash Of Tenbu's Families.


	26. Episode 26: The Awakening Of The Omni

Joker sat the roof of the Boarding House and gazed at the blue sky. The place was as peaceful as usual, but the earthquakes were becoming more frequent. It was starting to worry him. None of this was natural. He had to investigate it eventually. Something might happen and hurt his buddy. His red eyes focused on the forest. He thought back about the first time they went here. He felt something strange going on. Strange energy. A little familiar for him. Now that the frequency of earthquake increased, he knew something had to be done.

"There you are Joker!" Kiri said as he joined him on the roof. He sat by his side and lightly smiled, "Are you okay Joker? You are going here pretty often."

"Yes. I'm getting worried about our current problem."

"Yeah. Everything is shaking a lot, but it's not that intense," the boy admitted. He was a little afraid as he put his hand on the arm of his buddy.

"I don't think it's natural."

"Yamigedo?"

"I don't think so. Gao told us he isn't around here. Something else. I'll check it up eventually," the ice monster replied.

"I can help you if you need it."

"You have to take care of the Boarding House. We are going to have a few visitor's tomorrow Kiri… I'm sorry to leave you with them. Hope it won't freeze our friendship in deep ice," he chuckled.

His buddy also chuckled, "Of course not."

"Don't melt my heart please," he comically pleaded.

"I won't. It's a really big heart."

_It's all thanks to you and Miseria, _the monster thought, "I'll tell you when I found out what it is. We might be able to end this together."

"We are buddies Joker. Of course, we will stop this together," he hugged his buddy.

Joker lightly blushed, "Your hug is melting me!"

The two chuckled.

The monster knew that those times together were running short.

The boy smiled once more, "I had a strange dream when I felt sleep this afternoon."

"What was that dream?"

"I dreamt about Drum and an orb in his hand and somehow, it reassured me," the boy commented.

Joker guessed it was about the Omni Lord Emblem. He did saw it, _so Drum will be the new Omni Lord of Dragon World soon, if you dreamt about it._

"Let's prepare diner together?" Kiri asked.

"I'll cut anything you need," his red eyes shined as if he was about to murder carrots and other vegetables without mercy.

"Sure," the boy said as they went back inside.

* * *

**Episode 26: The Awakening Of The Omni Lord**

The Mikado family ate together while gazing at the Omni Lord Emblem. The family could see it shining. The light was slowly glowing brighter.

Suzumi smiled, "Congratulation Drum. You will soon become an Omni Lord."

"I know. I… I wasn't expecting this. The moment it began shining, I felt stronger when we fought that demon," he admitted as he ate a big pudding. He smiled as he blushed, "Pudding!"

Halberd chuckled, "And here I thought the pudding lover would mature above this."

"Hey! An Omni Lord can be a pudding lover! It's so sweet," he let out a large smile.

Tenbu was a womaniser. It was an improvement.

Gao chuckled and pat the head of the little dragon, lightly messing with his haircut, "Don't change Drum."

"Hey! Messy hair is not welcome," the red dragon chuckled as he said that.

"I want to do it too!" Hanako said as she messed with the dragon hair even more.

The red dragon began to whine, but never losing his smile.

Takashi chuckled as he gazed at the picture of his son and Tenbu, "Everything will be alright."

His wife nodded, "If they can smile like that once again. I think Gao is feeling much better, now that Drum better."

"He was always worried for his friends," he replied.

The grandmother commented, "I feel like Drum is their big brother."

The parents of the children chuckled.

"I agree," she smiled as the poor dragon had the messiest haircut of his life.

Halberd laughed as he tapped his head, "I don't have hair to mess with at least."

Drum pouted as he began to treat his messy hair, "At least I'm not bald."

"I have perfect horns for that," his horns shined as he comically declared that.

"Some Omni Lord you are going to become Drum," Takashi put an end to their teasing.

"The very best," Gao declared with full confidence.

The dragon nodded as he finished eating and grabbed the orb. He turned his gaze at his grandpa dragon picture, "One you will be proud," seeing the smile on the frame convinced him that it was already the case.

* * *

The night came. Yamigedo and Ikazuchi rested in the cavern. The giant monster rested on his stomach while the boy lay against his fluffy neck. They watched the waterfall for a small moment before one of them broke the silence.

**"Ikazuchi. Are you ready to fight against the Omni Lords?" **he asked his friend a little uncertain. He finished absorbing the power of Tenbu and was ready to release his vengeance. However, he was uncertain if his friend was. He knew the boy showed his resolve, but the moment where they returned to another battle was coming.

"I am Yamigedo. I won't let them scare me again," the teenager replied as he pat the Great Fiend fur, "I'm sorry if I keep worrying you."

The monster smiled in relief, **"Good. I can see you won't let it get the best of you. I promise that I will do anything to protect you from harm."**

"I know. You won't let anyone hurt me. And I'll do anything to protect you from them."

**"Sure."**

"Yamigedo. What is the plan? Are we going to attack the Buddy Police Force Headquarter again?"

**"No. I've been thinking and we will attack a little differently. We cannot afford to let them all be at their full strength when they fight against us."**

"So, you want to weaken them first."

**"Heim failed to bring us at least one other Omni Lord or get rid of one of their allies."**

"What do you have in mind?"

**"Simple. We will proceed as usual. We will send three demons to attack them in two days. During the day, they will be occupied with the demons and will get wounded and hopefully, one of them will fall. Those three will lead the charge against them," **he let out a large grin, **"And when dusk shall come, we will strike. When they think everything is over, we will strike at the Buddy Police Force once again. However, we won't go by the entrance. We will strike from above," **the Great Fiend chuckled at his devilish plan.

"They won't recover and it will be easy to exterminate the remaining Omni Lords," Ikazuchi agreed with his plan and pat the neck of his friend.

**"Yes. You will be in less danger," **he replied.

"And you too Yamigedo."

The two decided to plan the rest of the attack tomorrow. They were ready to begin their revenge and soon, their enemies will fall.

* * *

Outside of the waterfall, Takihara and a group of Buddy Police Forces were observing the waterfall.

"We have confirmed their location. They are staying in there for the night," Card Burn whispered.

"What do we do Takihara?" a man asked.

"We will back off for now and prepare an attack. I'm sure Commander I know we have to act quickly, before they sent more demons," Takihara replied.

The group nodded and retreated for now. They knew where they were hiding.

Takihara and his buddy hoped that they will strike before the Great Fiend.

* * *

Drum went in the chamber with his buddy. He gazed at the Omni Lord Emblem, still shining.

"When do you think you'll be an Omni Lord?" Gao asked as he changed into his pajama.

"I don't know," he put the emblem on the table and took off his armor, "Very soon thought," once the dragon was stripped, he grabbed back the emblem and jumped on the bed, "I'm tired," he yawned as he stretched his limps, "Maybe tomorrow."

The boy joined him, "Got news from Zanya. His buddy and Ziun will be fine."

"Good."

Gao knew he wouldn't talk more with his buddy if he got only an answer like that. He could tell that his friend was relieved but also tired, "I won't bother you more. You fought really hard."

"Yep."

And the two felt asleep.

* * *

Drum opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a strange dark abyss, "Where am I?" He grew a little nervous as he tried to think back of the last thing he did, "Oh yeah. I just felt asleep. Weird dream. W-wait. Maybe I'm not dreaming at all and there is just nothing around me."

He walked around and began to panic, "Is my mind that empty? I'm not an idiot!" he yelled. No one ever said that to him, but he felt like his mind implied that.

A voice echoed in the abyss, "Come on Drum. Don't cry like that."

The red dragon was shaken by that female voice. Even now, he recognised it, "Mom?" He followed the source of the voice. He panted as he took his real form to run faster, "Are you here mom?"

He slowed down when he saw the plain of Dragon World. The green plain with the few trees and flowers growing up. It was near his home.

He searched around and saw his younger self, crying in the arm of his mom. He didn't remember when that happened. He just remembered that he did cry when he was very young.

His mom was the same size as his father, currently. She had red scales and pale-yellow mane on her head. She had a silver horn on her snout and a pair of horns on the side of her head. She wore a bronze loincloth.

"Yeah… she did look like our clan," Drum remembered. Still, he knew that it wasn't her real form, but one to fit into their clan. His father told him that later on.

Her large and warm motherly smile was really nostalgic for the dragon. He remembered those good times when she smiled like that. Holding him on her chest when he was sad. Just like he was witnessing right now.

"What did Drum do again?" his father asked as he joined them. He had his arms crossed and looked a little grumpy.

"He just tripped and scratched his knees. It will be better very soon," his mother said.

The XIII pouted, before approaching them and patting his son, "You'll need to tough it up son. You are a dragon and you have both our strength. Show us how tough you are," he gently pinched the little version of himself. It made the young dragon cry a little more.

"Father is mean!" the young Drum whined.

His mother was quick and with one punch, buried her mate in the ground with only his head out.

"Argh! You don't have to hit me like that!" he grunted as he struggled to get out.

"Then don't make our little Drum cry even more."

"Now he's laughing," he frowned, while having an amuse smile.

Drum saw his younger self giggling, "Did I always enjoy seeing my dad wrecked like that?" _that is the strangest dream I ever had in my life._

"It seems that way. Such a beautiful mother you have Drum," someone replied behind him.

Drum turned around and immediately recognised the pink mustaches. It could only belong to that green dragon, "Grandpa Tenbu!" he turned into his SD form and hugged the old dragon, "H-How? Why? It's me dreaming about you right?"

The old dragon chuckled, "No," he hugged his grandson, "We are communicating, thanks to the power of the Omni Lord you are awakening," he messed with the haircut of the younger dragon.

"Not you too!" he pouted with a smile. Tears came out of his eyes and said, "It's a miracle that you're here."

"No. You might be the second Omni Lord, with Miseria who can do this with the Omni Lord Emblem," he replied.

Drum realised what he said and asked, "Am I…"

"Yes."

"Is it just a dream?"

"No. It is the only time we might be able to meet Drum," he pinched the cheek of the younger dragon.

The two gazed at the dream.

Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIII finished unburying himself from the ground. He stood up and pouted, "You didn't have to hit me that hard. You could have knocked me out or worse."

"Since when did you become so weak?" she replied.

The XIII chuckled and sat by her side. He gazed at his son.

His mate approached their child and put him on his lap, "Hold him. He's also your child."

The dragon sighed and held the little Drum in his arms. He hugged him and smiled, "Our greatest treasure."

"I wished we could have more," she sighed.

"Me too. However, I think our child is more than enough for us," he chuckled when she pinched his snout.

"We can handle twenty children and raised them all with care and kindness," she grumbled before patting their child. She sighed, "However, I…"

"I know," he gazed at the side, "Still. We have Drum. Our Drum."

"Our miracle."

The dreamer, Drum, and Tenbu observed the scene, "I… barely remember that. Why is it like that now?"

"Thanks to the Omni Lord Emblem. Your mother is lovely. I think I tried to charm her once but I ended up like your father," the old dragon sighed. He raised his head.

"Grandpa Tenbu… Do you know what mom and dad just talked about? That I am a miracle," the red dragon asked.

"It's because the First Generation of dragons like me and your mother… after this long have very very… very low fertility," he replied.

The young dragon nodded. He gazed at his hands. It was clear why he heard those words from his mother a few times when she was alive,_ she might have little hope of having a child… And I was born._

"I know she is proud of you," he commented.

"Grandpa… Would mom appear in a dream one day?" Drum asked with some uncertainty.

"If I can appear, she can appear."

"Mom," he let out a small smile, _I hope to meet you once again. I… have so many things to tell you._

"It won't be easy to communicate with our spirits Drum. You are lucky I tried to communicate with you… Because I have something to tell you."

"What is it grandpa?"

"Now that you are an Omni Lord. You inherit my dreams and mistakes. However, remember that none of my mistakes is your fault. If anyone tries to make you believe that, it isn't," the old dragon declared.

"I won't forget grandpa Tenbu."

"Also… Once you are up, search for the seven cavalry dragons who served me. They are dragons I trained to serve and protect me, as an Omni Lord, long ago. I trained them so they could one day, save someone they consider precious from Yamigedo or… beat something Yamigedo took control. However, even if you are an Omni Lord now. You have to prove that you've inherited my duty and role as an Omni Lord. Once you are up, get ready to show them what you can do!"

"I will!"

The old dragon hugged his grandson once again, "I'm happy to talk to you again Drum. It might take a long time before our next meeting. However, don't be sad. I'm always watching you."

"Of course."

"And Yota is also with me," the green dragon chuckled as he grabbed his pink mustaches, "Good-bye my grandson."

* * *

Drum opened his eyes and scratched his face. The son was already beginning to shine through the window. He felt at peace as he climbed down the bed. The dream was still fresh in his mind, "Grandpa," a small smile appeared on his face.

He grabbed his armor and put it on. Once he finished, he realised that something was different. He went to the bathroom and checked his reflection in the mirror. He gasped when he realised what he became.

In his Sd form, his orange and red scales were darker than before. His hair cut was like when he first came to Earth, pointing upwards and not falling on his back. As for his armor, turned into a silver color while his helmet had a pair of dark silver horn looking like his natural one. He also wore a green cape on his back that split in two. He wondered what his weapon looked now, but that will wait. He wondered where his Omni Lord Emblem was when it came out of his breastplate. He grabbed it and saw the symbol of the Dragon on it.

"Morning Drum," Gao said as he went in the kitchen. Once he realised what happened, he yelped and said, "What happen to you?"

The dragon chuckled and pointed his thumb at his face, "I am now the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Gao."

His friend hugged him and congratulate the dragon.

"G-Gao! Don't pull an Axia on me!" he whined while his hair turned messier by the seconds.

The human chuckled as he released his buddy, "Congratulation Drum. You did it," he sighed, "I didn't even see you transform."

The red dragon chuckled, "Don't worry. I was sleeping."

The boy thought about it and asked, "Do you feel different? Like, anything changed?"

"Did you look at me?"

Gao chuckled before explaining it, "I mean, in you. Like when you felt stronger."

"A little. I'm still not in my real form, so maybe I'll notice it later," he grumbled.

Drum began to arrange his haircut. He checked his reflection until he was satisfied, "Gao… I met Tenbu in my sleep. Not just a dream, but him… thanks to the Emblem," he materialised it in his hand.

"What did Tenbu talked about?"

"That he was happy to meet me again and… That we will have to find his seven Cavalry Dragons. I don't know why, but maybe I will become stronger with them," he clenched his little claws. He raised his finger after this, stopping his friend from commented, "Also, that he is watching us… And Yota."

"Big bro?" he asked.

The dragon nodded; he knew who his buddy older brother was.

The child smiled as he cleaned his face from a tera that felt off his face, "Is he proud of me?"

"Grandpa Tenbu didn't say anything. It's obvious he is. They are together now.

"Good."

"Maybe one day," the dragon gazed at the emblem, before reabsorbing it, "I'll see my mother again. Like I did with Tenbu."

"You will," he replied.

That made the dragon happy, to hear his friend's faith in him.

The two went to the kitchen. When they arrived, Gao cellphone rang, "Got a message," he opened and checked it, "Drum. After breakfast, we have to go at the Buddy Police Station."

"What's going on?"

"Takihara found Yamigedo's lair."

"So, I need to prepare a good breakfast for you two," Suzumi said as she joined them in the kitchen, "And congratulation Drum. I heard everything," she winked at the dragon.

"I'll have to announce the good news to the rest of the family," The XIV declared.

Once they began to eat breakfast, Drum stood on his chair and announced the news to the rest of the family, who guessed that something happened, "And that's how I became the Fifth Omni Lord. I don't really know how, but here I am."

Halberd chuckled, "Obviously, because of who you are Drum. Watching and protecting everyone in need. Also, managing to get over your hatred for the Darkness Dragons."

"And my vow to never let my rage overtake me again," he added.

"Who you are now is what matters Drum," Takashi said. He drank a little and continued, "And you have us by your side."

He nodded, "Obviously. My buddy is the Mighty Sun Fighter. How can I go wrong?"

"Depends on how much pudding is in the way," Halberd commented.

"It won't!" the new Omni Lord declared.

Everyone laughed together. Despite the upcoming major battle, they family felt light in their heart. They talked more about what would come next and a little about his meeting with Tenbu.

The Mikado's family were happy that Yota was still watching them, as they gazed at the pictures of the two deceased members of their family.

When they finished eating, Gao and Drum prepared to leave the house.

Hanako asked, "You're going to put Yamigedo in jail?"

"Of course," the two replied.

"Good. Make sure Yamigedo learned that he did something really horrible."

"That's for certain," Drum replied.

"And don't get hurt," she asked quietly. The last battle she witnessed was still in her mind.

"We will come back Hanako!" they declared with much more convictions than they really had.

She nodded satisfied.

The two said their good-byes and left the house to the Buddy Force Station.

* * *

Commander I was already planning their attack with Takihara, Card Burn, Stella and Count Dawn.

"I still think it's a bad idea to bring Kazane," Count Dawn protested.

The commander asked, "What do you mean? With everyone either injured or incapacitated, she, Paruko, Gao and their buddies are the only one at full strength. Yamigedo defeated many of them when everyone was at full power. We cannot ask their help in their state."

The Buddy Police Officer replied, "And Kazane wants to help us. We cannot turn back on anyone's help… even if it would have been better if we could handle this," he crossed his arms. He was glad that everyone was okay, but he wished they could stop him sooner.

"Tasuku also called," Stella replied, "He is coming to help us… He won't like it when he'll hear that he won't participate directly in this mission."

"Demios has to recover," the leader of the forces replied, "I'll tell him that if he insists in fighting Yamigedo."

Two came in, "Paruko is here and ready to help with Takosuke."

"Takochu!" her buddy replied.

"What is going on? Stella told me it will be something big and I'm ready to support everyone."

They knew her buddy couldn't fight a direct battle, but her support abilities and her spells would assure a victory.

"We will explain more when everyone we called is here," Stella replied as she prepared everything to show for the mission. Since it was arresting Yamigedo, Ikazuchi and any Death Shido's, they had to plan everything.

"Takochu?" the monster asked.

"We won't be fighting Yamigedo directly," she gazed at the superior, "And don't worry. I prepared myself to cast spells as best as I can. We'll also record everything so you know what is going on," she winked at them.

It was obvious she was nervous about it.

"Hello everyone. We are here!" Gao said as he entered in the room with his buddy.

"Hi there Gao!" Paruko said as she waved at him.

"Paruko. You're here to fight?" the boy was uncertain.

"We are here to help you. I don't think we can fight as well as you and… Drum?" she noticed Drum Bunker Dragon had a new look, "What happened to him?"

The others noticed the change and looked at the new armor of the dragon.

The red dragon chuckled as his eyes shined and grabbed his jaw, "Some good news for everyone," he put his hand on his chest and called out his Omni Lord Emblem, "I am now Drum Bunker Dragon! Fifth Omni Lord."

Count Dawn approached the little dragon, "Congratulation Drum. I hope that you won't waste the hope Tenbu saw in you."

"I won't. I will accomplish my duties as Omni Lords and make sure that Yamigedo is stopped from harming anyone," the dragon declared.

"That's good news," Paruko joyfully said.

It was good news that Drum was finally an Omni Lord before confronting the Great Fiend.

Kazane arrived with her buddy Phoenix, "Hey Gao!"

"Hello everyone," he noticed the dragon, "You look different."

The dragon explained what he became once again, as his Emblem returned in his chest.

The two congratulated him.

Count Dawn wasn't that pleased. He didn't want Kazane to put herself at risk, but made no comment. He gazed at her buddy who was ready to protect her with his life.

"We are ready to help us stop Yamigedo," the orange-haired girl declared as she put her hand on her forehead.

"We won't let you down," Phoenix said. He turned towards Count Dawn and added, "I'll watch over her and make sure she won't put herself into too much trouble."

"I won't."

"I know, but I won't take any risk," the green ball bird replied.

Commander I coughed and got their attention, "Now that you are all here. I'll explain the mission and how to handle Yamigedo."

The group joined together and were ready. Drum was lightly frowning. The thought of what the Great Fiend did to his grandpa was still haunting him. Still, he made a promise and won't break it. He also had to respect Tenbu's wish.

Stella came and showed the screen. They saw where it was, "As you can see, they are living in a cavern hidden behind this waterfall. Fighting inside the cavern is too dangerous, as it might collapse."

"Since Yamigedo care a lot for Ikazuchi, he won't take the risk either. This will take away of his advantage of facing you only one way," Commander I said, "That is only if there is not barrier they made. Making one will take away their advantage," he adjusted his glasses as he gathered his next thought, "We will act fast and force him to exit the cavern. That way, he won't summon demons at the last second and gain number advantage on us. He is extremely powerful on his own. That part mustn't fail at all."

"You know how the division will be made right?" Stella asked.

Paruko replied, "I'm sure it will be me filming everything and sending it to you, while helping them with spells."

"Not only that. You will also make sure that the Death Shidos won't ambush anyone while in the air. This is a very vital part of the mission."

The pink-haired girl and her buddy nodded, "We got it."

"Takuchu!"

The commander continued, "The others will take care of Yamigedo and Ikazuchi. That means that you will have to cast a lot of spells to protect your buddies."

"Got it!"

"Once Yamigedo is outside, you will never fight in one same line. You have to surround him and attack from all side. He cannot take one of your buddies to focus on."

"We'll make sure of that," Card Burn replied.

"You four are the only one in best shape to handle them. We know that the others are too wounded to accompany you," the man concluded.

Count Dawn added, "We don't have to come with you this time. It was only when Yamigedo attacks that the Omni Lord must assemble. Still, be extra careful Drum. He will target you most."

"I know," the dragon hit his chestplate, "I won't let that fiend get me. Body and mind."

"Good. I'll give you more detail as you go to the scene. Many Buddy Police officers are ready to help you once things get too dangerous. You are our best. We are counting on you."

"We won't fail," the group replied before they went away.

Count Dawn sighed, lightly smiling, "I don't have too much fear. Drum power surely increased now."

"Yeah," the other two replied. They didn't want to think about how limited they were for this battle.

* * *

The four group flew towards their destination. Right now, all they could feel was the anticipation of the upcoming battle against the Great Fiend.

"They are far away from the city," Paruko commented as she observed the barely noticeable Tokyo behind them.

"Yes. They were difficult to find and we had to search farther away. It took a while but we found them," Takihara replied with a thumbs up.

"We might not have found them if they didn't strike that day," Card Burn added.

That made the two sighed.

"No one was that hurt Takihara," Gao said.

"I know, but I wish we would have found them earlier," the man replied. He then punched his fist on the palm of his other hand, "But this is their last attack. Time to show them what we can do."

The group nodded.

Drum gazed at the others. One thing his father taught him was to check on his allies before a battle. He often pushed that away. They were mostly on their own or Tasuku was in command. He noticed Kazane a little nervous, "Everything's okay?"

The orange-hair girl nodded, "I'm a little nervous. I haven't fought by your side for a while," she let out a smile, "But I'm not afraid. We are about to fight someone you struggled against."

"Do not be afraid Kazane. I'll protect you from that big furry brute," Phoenix declared.

"Just don't get hurt against Yamigedo," the girl replied.

"Of course," he nodded.

Takihara spoke once again, "Remember the plan and it will not turn like last time. We know where they are, we are the one attacking, we have a tactic and we have the element of surprise. Last time, we didn't organise our strategy and improvised. This time, it won't be the case."

They nodded.

The red dragon added, "And we will put an end to this. We will arrest them all and the Earth will be safe."

"Just be careful," the temporary ex-reporter warned them.

"Takochu!"

"We will," Gao replied as he adjusted his jacket.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Buddy Force Headquarter, Tasuku and Demios entered in the command center.

"I'm here," the blue-haired boy said. He stopped and looked around. He noticed that Commander I, Stella and Count Dawn were focused on the screens while having a conversation with the squad.

"How far are you from the target?" Commander I asked.

"-We are getting close commander. We will soon see Yamigedo's hideout.-" Takihara said.

"-We will be on silence radio for a while,-" Card Burn replied.

The boy knew he wasn't in the mission. He wasn't disappointed. He gazed at his wounded buddy.

The darkness dragon still hasn't fully recovered from the battle, "Good thing I put you in that mindset."

They turned around.

"Tasuku," Stella began.

"I'm not in the mission. I know," he replied with a small smile. He gazed at them, "Demios is still wounded, so it's for the best. Still, let me help you."

They knew he wanted to do more and just bit it down.

"Do not worry. I guessed it would end up like this and made sure Tasuku had no expectation," Demios said with a small smile as he joined the boy.

"Thanks for the help Demios," she replied as they watched the group approaching the cavern.

"What is the plan?" the boy asked as he sat on a chair and put headphone.

"For now, they are on silence radio. They are going to take Yamigedo out of the cavern and engage in a fight," the commander resumed the tactic they will employ. He also told them what happened to Drum.

"Drum finally became an Omni Lord," the darkness dragon chuckled as he crossed his arms, "That is some good news."

"He will be the main target of Yamigedo," Tasuku replied. He was pensive, _if something happens to Drum, Gao will feel really horrible. He already lost his big brother and Tenbu, _he feared this might hurt his friend for a long time.

"If Yamigedo is stopped, we won't have to worry about it. We will be able to put everything behind us," the dragon replied.

The two went on a chair and watched the screen. Tasuku and his buddy put headset, ready to listen to the upcoming conversations. He will support his friends if he can. They knew the strategy in the battle, but must be ready to change it if necessary.

* * *

The offensive team of the Buddy Police Force were near the hideout of Yamigedo and his friend Ikazuchi. The eight were watching the entrance and began to prepare their assault.

"Okay. How are we going to force him to come out and force him to not summon demons?" Gao asked.

"We need to enter in there together and force them to surrender or we fight. We will tell them that if they do anything we will attack. Yamigedo won't be able to summon demons. We will pressure him to come out," Takihara explained.

"He will obviously fake it, just waiting to be outside to fight. That is only if this works," Card Burn added.

"Are we all going down there?" Kazane asked, ready to grab a spellcard from her floating green globe.

Takihara thought and replied, "Except Paruko and Takosuke. You will stay here and if we take too long, call backups."

"Okay!" she replied.

The group activated their buddyskills and approached the waterfall. Once they were close, they passed through it and flew in the cavern. They avoided making any footsteps and their enemies wouldn't hear them. They could hear the Great Fiend talking to the boy, but it was unclear what it was.

_Maybe he is plotting, _Drum nervously thought, not giving much thought of what they were talking about. He focused on the plan only.

Takihara raised his finger and gave a count down. Three fingers. Two. One. He gave a sign and they quickly charged.

They appeared near them and the monsters took their true form.

"This is the Buddy Police Force! Hands behind your head! Surrender right now!" Takihara ordered.

When Drum took his real form as an Omni Lord wasn't that different. He was in his usual size with his ronin themed silver armor. He had a brown belt attached on his waist. In his hand, he held a large katana with metal pieces around it.

The two gazed at the humans and monsters dumbfounded. They were unexpecting it and it took a second or two before they react.

"You think you can fight us with just the three of you?" Ikazuchi asked.

The three humans held a spellcard.

"If you are doing anything, we will attack! Surrender now!" Takihara ordered.

The monsters were ready to take offensive. Card Burn showed his missiles coming out of his body, ready to fire out.

Yamigedo quickly understood what would happen if a fight broke out. He saw no Omni Lords with them, **_they are desperate to get me, _"Ikazuchi. We pretend to surrender. It's too dangerous for you to fight in here."**

Drum eyed widened when he understood what the Great Fiend said. He made no comment. It was better that he didn't know right now, _Takihara is right._

Ikazuchi and Yamigedo put their hands on their head, "We surrender," the human said.

"Follow us and don't try anything funny," Takihara warned them.

The Buddy Police Forces slowly flew outside while the Great Fiend and his friend followed them.

Ikazuchi played along and was ready to act once they were safe. He would wait for his signal. He was the only one who could understand him.

The first group went outside of the waterfall and waited for the other two to come out.

The Great Fiend and Ikazuchi passed through the waterfall, hands still on their head. They knew that soon; they would be restrained. They flew higher in the air. Yamigedo said gently, **"Now." **Knowing that they would recognise his tone.

"Now!" Drum yelled.

Yamigedo charged at the group who quickly dispersed as he used his large hands to crush them. Ikazuchi took out his spellcards and noticed that the group split in three different directions and were surrounding them.

"Dammit!" Ikazuchi grunted. Their surprised attack failed.

"You won't fool us!" Drum yelled.

The two gazed at the dragon. They noticed he was in another set of armor, but it was something that the dragon could do. There was nothing to make them worried.

"You knew we wouldn't surrender like that," the boy grunted at them.

The red dragon replied, "Of course," he chuckled and pointed at the fluffy fiend, "Yamigedo said that you will pretend to surrender."

The two immediately knew something was different. The dragon repeated word by word what the fiend said, **"W- How?"**

The monsters prepared to attack. Gao, Takihara and Kazane drew their spellcards. Paruko took air and drew a defensive spellcard, while recording everything going on.

"You want to know how?" Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV asked. He put his hand on his chest and summoned the Omni Lord Emblem, "I have lost Grandpa Tenbu because of you. I also lost control of myself, but not anymore," he showed the Emblem.

The Fiend was shaken by the discovery of the Omni Lord Emblem, **"Tenbu's…"**

"Yeah. His dream, desire and future are not dead Yamigedo. They are not gone. Killing him destroyed nothing grandpa Tenbu believed in! I inherited his hope! I inherited his duty! I will never let my heart clouded my mind with rage. Because I am now The Fifth Omni Lord of Dragon World!"

Ikazuchi gulped, shaken by the revelation, "Then they can seal you Yamigedo," he whispered quietly.

Rage was already building up inside the chest of the Great Fiend. He showed his fangs, ready to devour the dragon, **"Curse you Omni Lord."**

"Yamigedo. We will stop you right now!" Gao declared as he pointed his finger at the large monster.

Takihara said, "And we will arrest both of you for your many crimes against the Earth!"

"And anyone you've hurt," Card Burn added.

Yamigedo yelled and charged towards the new Omni Lord.

The battle began.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

Next Episode: The Clash Of Tenbu's Families.


	27. Episode 27: The Clash Of Tenbu's Family

Drum quickly reacted as he flew higher in the air and avoided the claws of the Great Fiend. He grabbed the fur on the neck of the monster and readied his long katana to slash.

Yamigedo grunted furiously and spun quickly. He ejected the dragon from his back. His orange eyes searched for the dragon when missiles came at him.

Ikazuchi casted a shield spell that protected his friend from the explosion.

Phoenix flew below the fiend and threw some of his sharp feathers at the monster. Most of them bounced on the breastplate of the monster while a few pierced his flesh, causing only some light wound that he ignored.

"Dragon Breath!" Gao casted.

Flame came to the monster who blocked it with his arms. The Fiend barely felt the flame on his fur.

"Yamigedo!" the red dragon yelled as he appeared behind the evil monster.

The body of Yamigedo grew in an ominous purple light as he spammed from his body many worm versions of himself. They were made of pure energy and were ready to eat the dragon.

The XIV cut each of them coming at him with ease and when he glared back to where his enemy was, he saw nothing, _he is much stronger than last time, _he grunted as he searched around.

"Below you!" Kazane yelled.

He looked down and saw the monster coming at him, mouth opened and ready to eat him hole.

"Backspace!" Paruko yelled.

Drum felt something on his foot and when he looked down, he saw his feet glowing and quickly made him back away and avoided the fangs of the fiend.

The battle continued as the monsters attacked around the Great Fiend and made sure that he couldn't focus on attacking them all at once. The monster was also quick at avoiding and blocking any attack coming at him.

Gao prepared his next spellcard.

"Gao!" Paruko yelled.

The boy noticed something at the corner of his eyes and switched cards, "Dragonblade, Drumsword!"

He grabbed a big silver sword with a bronze handle that had a drill in the middle of the blade. It was a weapon he had for a while in his deck and never got the chance to use it.

Ikazuchi came with his thunder claw and aimed at the other human's face. Gao blocked it with his sword, "This time! You will be the one to fall!"

**"Ikazuchi!" **the Fiend worryingly gazed at his friend. He painfully grumbled when he received a blow on the gut by Card Burn.

"Focus on them!" Ikazuchi yelled back.

**_Ikazuchi. Fine. _"Don't you dare get hurt!" **he avoided the next punch and grabbed the arm of the machine hero.

"I won't!" his friend yelled back.

Yamigedo was about to break the mechanical arm when he saw Phoenix coming at him and tackled his snout. Blood came out of his nostrils. He released his enemy and avoided at the last second the dragon, **"Damn you!"**

The new Omni Lord gazed at his buddy, "That sword," he let out a small smile. It was a weapon his clan made for Gao when they visited during summer. He lightly chuckled at those memories as he turned towards the Great Fiend. Memories from what he read in the journal about the fiend that threaten the earth flew in his mind, "You don't have to get hurt anymore Yamigedo. You don't have to put Ikazuchi in danger. You can put an end to this."

**"Spelling lies now? Like Tenbu. Of course, you would. You are an Omni Lord," **he replied back.

The red dragon frowned, "Do not insult grandpa Tenbu like that. He's also your father!"

**"You will join him soon enough!" **He clapped his gray hands together and summoned a dark ball of energy. It felt like malice and hatred came out of it, **"Omni Lords should die for their sins!"**

Drum muscles tensed as he prepared to strike back. He gazed at his allies. Phoenix and Card Burn were ready to attack on the side. He gave another one at his buddy who fought farther away against Ikazuchi in an intense duel of their own. He frowned as he gained more altitude. He rather not let that attack hit the land and maybe destroy a village or city.

* * *

**Episode 27: The Clash Of Tenbu's Families**

The ball of energy was thrown by the fiend towards the red dragon.

Drum Bunker Dragon quickly flew by the side as he avoided the attack.

The Great Fiend was hit on his side by the other two monsters while he was hit in the face by Takihara spell.

The dragon charged with his sword ready and slashed. The blade was blocked by the silver gauntlet of the fiend and the next attack, blocked by the claws. Drum was hit on the side by the palm of the hand and sent him away. The dragon painfully grunted, but the attack was less painful than he expected. He quickly recovered and blocked the claws coming at him.

Card Burn flew from above and fired missiles on the back of the monster and it exploded.

Yamigedo painfully grunted as he took the attack. He quickly took some distances when sharp feathers aimed at his gut. He tried to break his dire situation but the monsters always made sure to surround him. The monster grunted as he released more worm version of himself and charged at his enemies, **"I'll get rid of you two first!" **he yelled with annoyance. The worms targeted mostly at Drum's allies.

Phoenix used his speed to avoid getting caught up by the little worms and their bites. He was helped by his buddy spells. The spell forced the worms to get closer together. The green bird quickly turned around and threw more of his solid feathers at them and quickly got rid of them to the last one.

Card Burn had his body resilience enhanced by his buddy spell and couldn't feel their bite. He focused his energy to release an energy blast around him and disintegrated the little worms assaulting him.

Meanwhile, Drum took the offensive, with no worms coming at him, he aimed at the Great Fiend and made sure he didn't attack his allies. He couldn't challenge them on his own.

* * *

Ikazuchi tried to cut the face of the other boy with his claws but never reached the boy.

Gao was quick to avoid anything coming at him and fast reflex to block with his sword.

"Damn you!" Ikazuchi cursed as he continued his assault.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao grunted as he blocked. He swung his sword and had a chance to attack. He kicked the chest of the older boy and sent him away. He thought what to say next. Nothing came when the other boy came back at him.

"You brought another Omni Lord hum?" Ikazuchi grunted as he tried to attack the boy. Gao blocked it at the last second, he could see the claws near his eyeballs, "When he knew that the Omni Lords killed everyone in my village! My family is dead because of them! You must feel proud hum Gao? Your buddy is sided with horrible monsters like them."

The Sun Fighter frowned and pushed the claws away. He grunted, "Do not say lies Ikazuchi. You do not know Drum. And he has nothing to do with their death."

"He is an Omni Lord now. So, he has everything to do with-" he was cut when Gao was near him and headbutt the teenage boy.

"He wasn't! He wasn't one then and would never do something like that!" the boy furiously yelled. He was pushed away and saw that the other boy had a nosebleed.

Ikazuchi panted as he regained his focus. He let his emotions burst out and got wounded, _Yamigedo will be pissed._

"However. What happened to your family is horrible. I won't ever deny that," Gap said. It was such an injustice that he would have done anything if it was possible. It wasn't alas.

The other one found those words sounding very true in his ears. The Mighty Sun Fighter wasn't lying at him. Even so, he wouldn't stop what he was doing. Yamigedo was everything to him. He was all that remained of importance for him, "If you think I'll stop. I won't Gao," he had less venom in his voice, "We have both been wronged and revenge is the only thing we have," he charged once again. Their battle continued as they tried to defeat the others.

Their weapons clashed many times. The Sun Fighter didn't let the other boy dominate him. He saw sparkled coming from the gauntlet and blocked lightning with a blue Dragon Shield.

Ikazuchi took his chance and smashed the side of the other boy and sent him away. He charged to continue his assault but was blocked.

Gao grabbed the handle of his sword and activated the drill. He slashed and the sudden increase of pressure forced the older boy lost his balance when he blocked the attack. Gao didn't lose a second and went to the offensive, but the other one flew away while he recovered and prepared his next offensive.

* * *

A monster was watching the battle evolving. The monster lightly chuckled as he saw how the battle was evolving, "Maybe I'll have a chance to free my master from the weight he is carrying on," his gaze went to Ikazuchi, "Master Yamigedo will awaken his true potential soon," he smirked. He just needed the perfect chance to act, without awakening the ire of his master. He had observed everything for a while and knew those who also served Yamigedo. He noticed the trio near the cavern, observing the fight. They were hidden from the sight of Paruko for now, "I'll need a little chat now. Their cooperation is needed."

He went towards them to begin some negotiation… And offering something juicy for them in return.

* * *

Yamigedo was near Drum and tried to bite the dragon. He missed the target and felt the blade bouncing on his purple tongue, **"You thought you could cut it?" **He grunted.

The Omni Lord didn't reply as he saw many dark balls coming at him. He blocked many of them and avoided the other one's. He saw a shadow above him and Yamigedo kicked him in the face and sent him against the waterfall. He painfully grunted as he saw the master of the Hundred Demons coming at him.

Card Burn tackled the groin of the gray monster and followed with a punch, reinforced by the thrusters of his shoulders right on the chest.

His armor couldn't absorb all of the impact and sent him away, leaving him breathless. He didn't have a chance to recover when Phoenix tackled him on the right shoulder with everything he got before the bird flew away. **_It was so easy to beat them last time, _**he grunted. They were fighting differently. He emitted a dark aura as he stood up. He let out a war cry while he checked on his friend, managing to not get beat up, **_I have to hurry. Hold on Ikazuchi, _"Call me if you need help."**

The giant monster charged at the machine this time. He avoided the missiles coming at him and grabbed the throat of the hero robot. He prepared his claws and aimed at the chest, where the main unit that allowed the monster to live was.

"Body of Steel!" Takihara yelled.

The claws bounced on the armor and one of them broke on the impact. He felt the pain resonating in his hand. He clenched his hands and punched the face of the machine with everything he had. The attack made his bones twisting under his flesh and he painfully grunted as he sent his enemy against the rock near the waterfall.

The punch left no damage on Card Burn, but the inside had been affected and the monster was incapacitated for now.

Yamigedo charged to finish him but avoided a beam coming from above. Paruko casted another one and forced the monster to back away.

Phoenix took the charge and threw more sharp feathers at the Great Fiend, before avoiding the claws and flying away.

Drum took the offensive again and slashed. He hit the chest of the other monster and left a mark on the armor. He saw some blood coming out. The wound wasn't deep. The dragon avoided the counter attack at the last second, "Yamigedo. You said that the Omni Lords committed sins. It's true. What happened to Ikazuchi is tragic, but I know Tenbu would never ask anyone to kill his family!" he pointed his large katana at the orange eyes of the monster, "And you killed many innocents. Including Tenbu," he grunted when he saw the other monster about to protest, "You are also a sinner!"

**"I… Don't care!" **the monster charged and tried to kill the Omni Lord. They looked like they were dancing in the sky, **"I don't care if I am a sinner Omni Lord. I don't care if the worlds hate me! I will not die! I won't be cast aside because they don't want to use me anymore! I care only for myself and Ikazuchi!" **he grabbed the red dragon in his hand and squeezed. He heard the armor bending under his grasp. He listened the dragon grunting in agony, **"However. I do no pretend to be innocent like you."**

The XIV braced the pain and grunted. He had one question to ask, "Are you happy?"

The Great Fiend had no answer to that sudden question.

"You killed your father. Are you happy that Grandpa Tenbu is dead?" the dragon yelled, "Because I feel like you aren't."

The next second, the dragon was thrown on the ground. He painfully coughed. A sip of blood coming out of his mouth, "D-damn," Drum grumbled as he raised his head.

Yamigedo prepared another large ball of darkness in the palm of his hands. His orange eyes shined a little brighter than earlier, **"You talk too much Omni Lord!"**

Some words of his father echoed in the mind of Fang Slade Terrestrial, "Guess I am right," he used his swords to stand up, "Yamigedo! I won't fall! I am here and we will stop everything!" he thought of the will of his grandpa, "Everything!"

**"Your death will begin the end of everything!" **he yelled as he threw the ball of darkness, before the red dragon could avoid it.

Gao continued to struggle against the older boy. He kept blocking the claws with his sword. He resisted everything coming at him. He made his sword disappeared and grabbed the wrist of the Ikazuchi. He hit the chest of Ikazuchi, leaving him out of breath, and threw him away. The Sun Fighter felt some pressure suddenly increasing somewhere and turned around. He saw his buddy about to get crushed on the ground. His gaze went at his friend who was standing up, but still affected by the pain. The boy grabbed his spellcard. He searched for the spell. He knew the time was now. He knew it was the most powerful shield spell he had yet.

"Lord's Dragon Shield!" the boy yelled. As the spell was casted, his hair was slowly getting longer on his back.

A shield appeared and blocked the ball of dark energy. It let out a loud sound as the frictions on the shield resonated. The shield became stronger and it resisted the great power used by the monster to finish off the dragon. After a few seconds, the ball exploded.

The smoke covered the view and the fiend charged. Yamigedo painfully grunted when he smashed his head on the shield. He pulled back and put his hand on his face.

The smoke dispersed and the shield was shining to its glory light. Never once damaged by the powerful attack.

The Great Fiend lightly paled when he saw the shield. It was the face of Tenbu on the shield. His breathing accelerated as his fingers shaken, **"Dad," **his voice had a hint of regret and sorrow. He wasn't expecting to feel that. His eyes lightly paled.

It left him as a shock as he saw the shield. He suddenly felt pain on his back when feathers pierced his hard shell back and blood came out. He snapped out of it and turned towards Phoenix. He summoned more worm version of himself made of energy and chased Phoenix. The green bird did everything to avoid the attack and was protected by his buddy. Alas, two of them hit the monster and they bit him. They took out some of his energy before he freed himself. Kazane destroyed the remaining larva of energy.

The shield remained another second before it disappeared. The red dragon wasn't behind it.

He searched around for the dragon when he was blinded by a flash of light, used by Takihara spell.

Drum Bunker Dragon charged from above and yelled. The master of the Hundred Demons turned around and before he could block the dragon, his gut was impaled by the katana.

The dragon used his Omni Lord power and released a wave of energy through his weapon and right in the belly of the Great Fiend.

Yamigedo painfully grunted as blood came out of his mouth. He saw the dragon flying away from him as he felt into the lake, near the waterfall.

Ikazuchi was about to attack Gao once again when he saw his friend floating on the lake. He ignored the boy and went to his friend, "Yamigedo!"

He landed on the chest of his friend and put his hand on the snout of the fiend, "You're okay?"

**"Y-yes," **he grumbled as he looked in the air. He saw the four humans and the Omni Lord gazing at them.

"Surrender now," Takihara ordered. He crossed his arms, "There is no need to keep fighting."

Ikazuchi turned around and furiously yelled, "Never! We haven't lost yet!"

He felt the monster moving and flew in the air. His giant friend stood up and put his hand on his middle, **"Sorry. That is just a deep wound."**

Phoenix came and landed on the ground. Kazane was by his side and checked if he was alright. He nodded and told his ally, "Drum. Just let me recover and I'll be back."

The red dragon nodded. He prepared to continue the battle with his buddy, "Let's do this buddy," and he charged.

Yamigedo let out a war cry and charged.

The two monsters collided as they continued to battle. The dragon avoided the claws and the fangs from the fiend while trying to counter his attack and gain momentum. He couldn't do it and remained on the defensive. He always had to back away from the attacks coming at him. The dragon jumped behind him and passed through the waterfall.

The Great Fiend stood there and waited. He didn't want to go in there and his buddy following him.

Ikazuchi and Gao gazed at each other as they casted their gear away. They would focus on their spells to support their partner.

Drum suddenly busted outside of the waterfall and slashed the forehead of the monster. He jumped away and avoided the tails of the monster.

Shido, Sofia and Gallows watched the battle behind the waterfall. They avoided being spotted by the Fifth Omni Lord.

"That was a close one," Shido whispered.

"We would have been in big trouble if seen. Sha. Sha," the darkness dragon chuckled quietly, while cleaning his forehead with his scarf. He had been sweating.

"Get ready. Yamigedo and Ikazuchi are going to need help soon," the girl said.

"That isn't necessary," a voice said behind them.

The trio turned around and saw a monster coming towards them.

A tall skeleton being walked towards them. It looked like the human bones without eyeballs or muscles on it. He wore a black armor with bones and skulls decorating it, a blue loincloth, black crown with blue gems and a purple cape. He approached them and said, "Master Yamigedo doesn't require your help," his eye socket began to shine with white light, "However, I require your help very soon. No… You will help me or…" he chuckled as he showed his heavy sword.

Gallows gulped and gazed at his buddy and the girl, "Sha. Sha. He is going to bring me down."

The two humans saw the blue aura coming out of the knight. His power was on another level. Not like Yamigedo, but still powerful.

"Do as I say and you will be rewarded, with what Yamigedo will give you," he lightly chuckled when he saw he gained their cooperation, "I forgot to introduce myself. I am First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos. The second in command of the Hundred Demons."

"W-why are you coming here now?" the boy asked nervously.

Gratos chuckled, "Good question. I couldn't show myself earlier," he put back his sword and added, "There is someone I rather avoid. I need you to cause an opportunity if Yamigedo loses the fight."

He told them his order. The two humans lightly paled at his demand. It wasn't what they were here for. Their mission was to limit the damage caused by Yamigedo. It was Kyoya's order. What Gratos wanted went against it.

The monster by the side of the boy gazed at the skull monster. He grew more and more nervous as this would be disobeying Azi Dahaka.

Still, refusing to obey Gratos the worse thing to do. Sofia was the one who made the choice and take the consequence, "We'll do that," she gazed at her friend and nodded lightly.

The boy trusted her judgement and followed her decisions. They observed how the battle was progressing.

Yamigedo was pushed inside the waterfall and landed on his feet in the cavern. He had many wounds on his chest and face. He cleaned his face from the blood and grunted. He was infuriated at the little dragon. He was more powerful than Drum, but he couldn't deal with him despite the help of his friend.

Gao was much more powerful with his spells and it seemed to get stronger by the seconds.

The Great Fiend noticed that the hair of the boy seemed to unnaturally grew longer for a while and it worried him. It was the signs that the Future Force was activating. The monster knew that the boy didn't realise it yet.

Drum and his buddy passed the waterfall, followed by Ikazuchi who was ready to support his buddy.

The battle between the two monsters continued. They could feel their blood boiling and their awareness of their surrounding dropped. It didn't matter for them they fought in the cavern.

The walls and the ceiling of the cavern began to crack. The impact of the Great Fiend assault made the cavern shaking. The dragon katana also cut the walls and the ceiling when he missed the fiend.

The Omni Lord began to feel the exhaustion, but saw the other monster also panting. They were reaching their limits. He knew he had to put everything in his final attack if he wanted to end it all. He jumped in the air and avoided the claws of Yamigedo.

He took his change and charged forward, running on the arm of the Fiend. He refused to get thrown away and any spells that went in his way was nullified by Gao, "Yamigedo! Time to end this all!"

He swung his sword with everything he had and caused a large cut on the neck of the fiend.

"Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi yelled.

From his wound came out a massive quantity of blood. His carotid was ruptured.

"Drum? Will it work?" Gao worryingly asked, _will Yamigedo do it?_

"Come on. Do it," the red dragon said, knowing what will happen.

The fiend's body began to shine and in the matter of seconds, the giant monster was gone. There was a small black worm with the face of Yamigedo. It looked as if he took an SD form. The bleeding stopped and the wound seemed closed. Still, it was obvious that the Great Fiend lost a lot of its power.

The monster used his last defense skill to survive a mortal wound.

"Yamigedo?" the boy once again yelled for his friend.

**"I'm alive," **the monster replied, glaring hatefully at the red dragon.

"Yamigedo. Surrender now. There is no need to fight further. I refuse to fight further," the Omni Lord ordered as he gave up his offensive stance.

"You cannot fight any longer. Let's just end this," the Sun Fighter added.

Ikazuchi grunted as he gazed at his friend. The teenager knew it was over and had to accept defeat. He wouldn't risk their life, _I'm sorry._

Gratos saw that the battle came to conclusion and raised his hands. He summoned his dark energy and prepared to act. There was a perfect opportunity for his plan to work, "Take master Yamigedo away," he gazed at Death Shido.

"Yes."

"And you girl. Get ready to get us out of here… To our other hideout," Gratos said.

Sofia remained on the side and nodded.

Shido thought, _that hideout is a crazy location, _he gulped at the thought of going there.

**"That is a crazy place Shido. Didn't know you had that there. Sha. Sha," **the darkness dragon nervously chuckled. He wasn't keen in that idea either.

The monster released his energy on the ceiling of the cavern. The cracked extended and soon, it began to collapse.

Drum heard the sound and grabbed his buddy, just before a rock felt on him, "Careful Gao! We have to get out of here now!"

Ikazuchi avoided one at the last second and searched for the Fiend around, "Yamigedo? Yamigedo!" he couldn't see where the monster was. He turned around and took a few steps deeper in the cavern when the ground began to cracked.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao took a step forward to help him.

There was another loud sound of energy released and the ceiling felt between the two boys. The red dragon came and destroyed many of those with his katana. He took one on the head and painfully grunted, "You're okay Gao?"

"Yes! But-"

"Gao! Drum! We have to evacuate now!" Takihara ordered as he came at the entrance of the cavern.

They looked at where Ikazuchi was. There was only a hole now and the boy was gone.

"Evacuate now!" Takihara ordered.

The two looked around and didn't see Yamigedo. They had to evacuate now. Gao hesitated to leave. The Omni Lord grabbed his buddy. He pulled the boy and went through the waterfall.

Meanwhile, Yamigedo was struggling against Death Shido with everything he had. He used everything. There was only despair in his heart, **"Let me go! Ikazuchi needs my help! Human! Release me and safe my friend! Safe Ikazuchi now or I'll kill you!"**

Gratos came, "Take us out of here Sofia," his gaze met his master, "Ikazuchi is gone. He didn't survive this cave fall."

**"N-no," **his thought went back at his promise. He began to release tears. He felt like everything was collapsing in him. The boy, his only friend, the only one he could truly trust. The one who suffered by the Omni Lords as much as him. The one which he shared happiness was dead just like that, **_I promised I would protect you… But… We went back in here. I knew it was dangerous and- no… It's all my fault. No… I killed you. I'm sorry. _"IKAZUCHI!"**

Sofia teleported them elsewhere, leaving Ikazuchi behind.

In that last instant, before they vanished away, Gratos let out an internal grin, _your usefulness reached its end Ikazuchi. You won't hold my master's back anymore._

* * *

Outside of the cavern, Gao looked down as he crossed his arms over his chest. The cave-in didn't allow anyone to return inside for now.

The boy sighed loudly as he felt the hand of his buddy on his shoulder, "We…"

"I know Gao. We couldn't arrest them," the red dragon sighed.

"Ikazuchi," the boy whispered.

Takihara came and said, "I know the mission went south in the end and Yamigedo managed to get out of here."

The Sun Fighter was quick to reply, "He wouldn't let Ikazuchi behind."

The Omni Lord nodded, "He wanted to help him, but someone prevented him to do so. I heard him yelling."

The man nodded, "Then his allies came and take their masters out of here, but didn't obey his order," he crossed his arms and wondered, "What is going on?" he shook his head, "Anyway, we have to give our report. We will find a way to get in this cavern. We are back to searching them once again."

The boy gazed at the sky. He felt like this ended up in a massive failure. They couldn't stop Yamigedo and someone died. He couldn't believe that the boy would survive that. He wanted everything to finally end, but it won't be the case.

Kazane came by his side, "Sorry. We couldn't help you in the end."

Drum nodded negatively, "Don't be… We… ended up fighting in here. We were too caught up in the fight," the dragon closed his eyes, "We didn't stop the Great Fiend. He will be back… furious."

Phoenix asked, "Is it about Ikazuchi?"

"Yes. His friend is gone and he'll be back," he closed his hands, "He will cause more destruction than before."

Card Burn commented, "I agree. His retaliation will be destructive when the time comes. We have to find him quickly."

"It's time to go now," Takihara said.

* * *

The group returned to base; the night began to come when the finished giving their report on how the mission went through.

Commander I listened to everything. They saw what happened until the moment the four continued their battle in the cavern. It was intense and they couldn't give the order for the two to return outside, as they were too caught up in the battle.

"Paruko. Did you notice anything suspicious during the mission?" Commander I asked.

"No. I didn't see anyone suspicious. Maybe someone sneak in the cavern or not," she sighed. She grabbed her forehead and cursed herself. It might be her fault.

"Takochu!" her buddy added as he showed his camera.

They watched once again and nothing stood out. The camera was focusing on the battle.

Demios noticed something and grunted, "I saw something!"

Paruko stopped the video.

"I don't see it now. Just… go back a little," the darkness dragon asked. The video went backward and when he noticed the thing he said, "There."

The image showed something entering inside the cavern. They could see a purple cape floating in the air, but nothing else.

"A monster went inside the cavern," Tasuku commented as he looked at it.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"I believe he waited for you to stop looking to come inside," Count Dawn said. He frowned as he looked more closely, "He was observing the battle. I don't know why he didn't help Yamigedo, but… Wait. I think I know who it is."

"Who?" Takihara and Stella asked at the same time.

"From that cape…First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos. The only demon that wasn't sealed with Yamigedo. He has returned to Earth to serve his master," the vampire Omni Lord said.

"There was a demon out there and you didn't tell us," Commander I grunted.

"It was long ago and I forgot about him. The last time I saw him was just after we sealed Yamigedo. He was hiding and took his chance to escape. After this, no signs of him. Some of us has been searching for him, but nothing," he resumed. He put his hand on his forehead and grunted, "He must have been waiting for a perfect opportunity to come back. Gratos is a dangerous monster. He is as intelligent as he is powerful," he gazed at everyone, "A direct confrontation against him is to be avoided, unless you aren't alone."

"We're sorry Commander I. We should have been faster and-" Gao was cut by his buddy.

"We couldn't buddy. I think Gratos made sure we couldn't save Ikazuchi. During our battle, the cavern has been damaged, but my instinct didn't tell me that it would fall. It wasn't until something happened," the red dragon frowned.

The other Omni Lord nodded, "I believe he wants Ikazuchi out of the way. Gratos is loyal to his master, but he has free will, compared to others."

Stella nodded, "So he could do something on his own."

Tasuku frowned, "And with Ikazuchi gone… you think Yamigedo will be back stronger?"

"You mean like vengeance?" Demios asked. He got a positive answer and nodded, "Yes. We should expect his vengeance to be… bloody."

Everyone was quiet.

They spoke for a while about what the next course of action shall be. It was back to square one for Takihara who suggested to search for the Great Fiend once again. He was interrupted by his buddy this time.

"I suggest we bring some extra help from my world. Maybe some heroes can grant us with some gears to help us locate Yamigedo. He is going to attack us. His servants are also teleporting around with spells. A triangulation might be appropriate if they went at another country."

Commander I nodded, "I'll contact the Prime Minister immediately. She will enter in contact with the leader of your world."

Tasuku added, "And we still have to find the last Omni Lords."

"We need all of their power combined to seal the Great Fiend once and for all."

Gao and Drum gazed down, as their grandpa dragon had another plan. Still, it might be necessary to subdue The Great Fiend for a while. They made no protest.

After this, everyone returned to their home to get some rest.

* * *

Gao and Drum told the family what happened and were treated for their wounds. The dragon noticed that his buddy was trying to hold back something. The Omni Lord knew his friend was upset with how the mission ended.

After this, they dined together while they finished telling their stories. His parents paled as they heard what happened to the other boy. It was clear that it could also have been their son or Drum who died. The two had to calm the parents down with their concerns, just in case they might second guess them continuing the battle against Yamigedo. It wasn't the case as they asked them to be extra careful.

Once it was done, they took a bath and went to bed.

The Fifth Omni Lord took off his new armor and said, "It wasn't a big success."

Gao changed himself and sighed loudly, "Ikazuchi… We couldn't help him or stop Yamigedo," his lightly shivered, "I-"

"Gao. Gratos could have killed you if you tried again," the dragon repeated in his SD form. He jumped on the bed watched his buddy walking left and right.

"I know but-" the boy grunted and gazed at the window. He watched the clear sky, "I just wanted to stop everything right now."

"Me too Gao. Still, I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost you buddy," he insisted.

The Sun Fighter sat on the bed, but was still upset.

_Damn. I have to put an Axia myself now, _he thought. The red dragon stood up and hugged the boy and grumbled, "Don't get use to it."

"I won't," the boy replied. It was weird that his buddy was actually doing that. Gao closed his eyes and lightly chuckled, _I worried him that much_, "Sorry Drum. I… I couldn't do more," he took a deep breath, "We still need to stop Yamigedo."

"Yeah. Gao… We need to find the Cavalry Dragons starting tomorrow. I'm sure we will need their help if we want to stop Yamigedo and accomplish grandpa Tenby wish," the red dragon said as he jumped back on the bed.

The Sun Fighter nodded as he went to bed with his buddy, "It's not over yet," he sighed. He wondered what would happen now.

The red dragon also wondered how they could hold their promise to Tenbu.

* * *

A boy was walking away from the Buddy Police Forces as they were trying to enter in the remaining of the cavern after it cave in. The boy painfully grunted as he grabbed his wounded arm. He almost lost his balance when his left leg lost strength, _Yamigedo. Where are you? _He barely remembered what happened when the cave collapsed. He heard the voice of his buddy ordering someone to save him. No one came. Another voice made sure of that.

On his belt, he gazed at his deck case. It was damaged and cracked. He did try to use a buddy skill and it didn't work. He tried to take out a spellcard, but it couldn't come out. He was on his own.

Ikazuchi grunted as he braced the pain. He survived much worse. He had to go somewhere. The best place where he could find his friend again. Tokyo, _I will not fall!_

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Arc 2 is over**

**Arc 3: Yamigedo's Rage**

Next Episode: A Cavalry Dragon In A Hot Spring.


	28. Episode 28: A Cavalry Dragon In A Hot

**Arc 3: Yamigedo's Rage**

Sofia, Shido and Gallows followed Gratos through the new hideout. Yamigedo was exhausted after struggling for a long time. The Fiend didn't move and just let himself transported wherever they brought him. He only whimpered a few times as he whispered a few apologies to his friend.

Each of them, Except Gratos, still couldn't believe that this was where they would be hiding. This place was the last one to appear in their mind.

**"How did none of you know it was here? Sha?" **Gallows asked curiously.

"As if we know everything," the boy nervously whispered.

"How did you find out about this place?" Sofia asked.

The demon was happy to provide an answer, "I have been wandering around for a long time. So, a place like this is perfect when you don't want to be… noticed. It must have been used for darker times."

The Second World War came into the two humans mind. Although, they weren't certain if it was made for shelter or for another dark time.

"What now?" Death Shido asked.

Gratos turned around, glad to answer this vital topic, "We continue to hunt down the Omni Lords of course. Any danger to our masters must be eradicated. They will be turned to dust," he clenched his hands, "For that, we will need to be a little more… aggressive in our approach."

"There is a risk that it will push Gao to activate his Future Force. It was about to happen in that fight," she then explained what it was and the risk of pushing the boy.

"He beat Azi Dahaka with his buddy Drum," her friend added.

The demon took that seriously. He knew how powerful that Darkness Dragon was. He scratched his jaw and grumbled, "No wonder," the skeleton king sighed, "That is vital information," he gazed at his master, "Master Yamigedo. You should take this time to rest and gain greater power. It is time that you return to your former glory. The one that the Omni Lords feared. You're absolute power."

**"W-what?" **the Great Fiend gazed at his demon.

"You shouldn't let the demise of Ikazuchi bring you down like that. His death wasn't your fault. The Omni Lords and the Buddy Police Forces pushed you more and more. They kept fighting you! They don't care about you or Ikazuchi! The boy died because they wouldn't do anything for him while you would! It was too late for us to save him. However, the Omni Lords and the Buddy Police Forces must suffer as much as you do right now!"

**_It is my fault, _**Yamigedo thought. However, he had to agree in one thing. They were pushed to that point. Nothing was over, **_I can still do one thing Ikazuchi. I can still avenge your family and friends from your home. I will get your revenge, _"I need time… Gratos," **he said nothing else.

"Of course, master. I will prepare everything and hunt those Omni Lords down."

Shido gazed at Sofia. The two knew this wasn't good, but they had to stick to the plan, even with this unfortunate situation.

* * *

**Episode 28: A Cavalry Dragon In A Hot Spring**

Gao, Baku, Kuguru, Tasuku, their buddies and the Sun Fighter family were going towards a Hot Spring outside of the city. One day already passed since the battle against Yamigedo and Gao's parents decided it was time to relax a little and recover. That pushed Drum and his buddy mission to the side for another day. They couldn't refuse when they were right.

Tasuku and Demios flew outside, as there was no place in the car anymore.

"I am rather excited to go to a hot spring," Halberd commented as he scratched his many bruises, he cumulated thanks to his training with Suzumi. He almost finished his training and it was a nice reward.

"I don't mind. The other's can handle the demons," the new Fifth Omni Lord said to reassure his buddy. And he was assaulted by Axia who hugged him for his new cuteness.

"Too bad Cat Sith couldn't come," Kuguru sighed.

"He is too scare of water," Iron Chain said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What happen to you?" Hanako asked as she pointed at the bumped on the skull of the blue dragon.

"Nothing big," he replied.

"Cat Sith didn't like Iron Chain teasing and he was hit by something heavy. I didn't know I had some bricks in my house," Kuguru commented as she thought back.

"Cat Sith got the best of you," Axia chuckled.

"You have to be careful with your words Iron Chain. Those can quickly turn against you," Demios said with his head near the window.

"Like I want to receive some life lesson from any of you!" Iron Chain yelled before pouting.

Everyone snickered.

Axia chuckled as he released his poor prey from his hugs, "I'm so happy for you Drum. You look much stronger now," he poked the snout of the red dragon and giggled when the other dragon scratched his snout, "I don't have to constantly worry for you," he let out a kind smile, "Or your buddy."

"We won't give up until we stopped Yamigedo and we will protect everyone," Drum replied with conviction. His eyes shined with fire. He almost lost his balance when the car stopped.

"We are here," Takashi declared as he went outside.

The others followed him and stopped when they looked at the place. It was a large building made of wood, looking like it was made long ago. It was a welcoming change and a welcoming sight too.

Demios sniffed the air while his buddy stood by his side. He took his SD form and said, "I can smell it. We don't have this kind of water in Darkness Dragon World," _I'm sure Azi Dahaka would want to be in one if he was aware of it._

"They are a few in Dragon World, but you have to be careful. It can burn you during that season," Drum added.

"Let's go," Suzumi said.

The group went inside and they paid for the stay. They would be there for the entire day, just to relax their tense muscles. Baku and Kuguru didn't fight by the sides of their friends, but they were very tense when they knew about the battle against Yamigedo. Being there for their friend was also important.

They walked in the corridor leading to the hot spring and it split in two.

"The boys go to the left and the girls to the right," Takashi said.

"And there is a unisex spring outside," the owner told them.

"So, everyone can be together outside," Halberd crossed his arms. He was gently slapped on the snout of Suzumi, "I wasn't implying anything."

"I know," Gao's mother chuckled.

They split up into two groups.

* * *

"This is so goooooooood!" Drum joyfully yelled as he let out a loud relief sighed.

Halberd floated on the water, wings expanded, "Truly. I feel my muscles relaxing. Finally."

Demios closed his eyes and relaxed. It felt good on his scales and it was the first time of his life he enjoyed a hot spring.

"Cannot disagree," Iron Chain chuckled.

"It's all good for my scales," Axia giggled.

Gao, Baku, Tasuku and Takashi nodded quietly as they let their tense muscles relax.

"If I knew one existed so close to home, I would have asked if we could come here," Hanako buddy commented as he adjusted the direction he was floating with his tails.

"I never knew you'd like that," the Sun Fighter admitted.

"I would have blushed in shame if it wasn't so relaxing," the red dragon replied.

Iron Chain grumbled as he thought about something. He looked at Takashi and asked, "Takashi. Do you know why the hot spring is just split in two like that? What's the point of separating the males and the females? In our world, it's just every dragon's together."

Gao and Baku face turned red like tomatoes at the thought of the girls with them. Tasuku only had his nose and eyes on the surface now.

"That's because they are clear difference between our genders and it's private parts too," he didn't know to explain it appropriately when his child and the other boys were acting like that, "We don't like to show them openly like that."

"Which is why they use a towel right now," Halberd added to the rescue.

Iron Chain raised his shoulders, "I don't get it. Is it because we can see your p-" he was drowned by Demios.

The darkness dragon furiously grunted, "Enough of this! You will not traumatize my buddy or any other children! Get it!" He released him and went back to his spot.

Tasuku finally resurfaced after the awkward moment was done with.

"By the way!" the blue dragon eyes shined, not learning his lesson yet, "I did notice that Kuguru is slowly becoming a woman. Her chest is already developing. She will soon be strong enough to lift a bed by herself if they kept growing," he didn't know what went puberty was for female humans.

Gao face didn't have a chance to lose its red shape.

Tasuku was once again partially underwater.

Drum, Halberd and Axia wisely stayed away from the dragon and kept relaxing.

"Really?" Baku approached him. He put his hand on his shoulders. His eyes shined maliciously as his voice seemed to turn demonic, "Did any boys in our school is interested in her now?"

Iron Chain suddenly felt the urge to avoid Baku for a century or two, "Demios! Drown me-"

"With pleasure!" and the gray dragon proceeded to drown the other dragon.

The boy wouldn't have his answer. His mind went into hunting mode as he returned to his spot. His eyes were still shining.

Halberd gazed at Drum and whispered, "Looks like he has a crush on Kuguru."

"I can see that," the Omni Lord replied.

"I can feel the heat," Axia chuckled.

Demios returned to his spot and the other dragon was coughing loudly. He learned his lesson this time and said nothing else.

The group relaxed for a moment.

The darkness dragon sighed as stress he cumulated for a while washed away. He purred as he let out, "Tasuku and I managed to obtain our own buddyskill."

"Awesome," Gao was already happy for his friend.

"That mustn't be that easy," Baku commented.

"Doing it once is harder than twice," Axia giggled.

Tasaku nodded, "Right. It was easier than with Jack," he gazed at the water. He lightly shook his head, _I'll save you soon Jack, _"I already knew what to do. It was mostly Demios who had some trouble."

"It was my first time," the dragon in question replied.

Iron Chain had a nasty comment to make, but drowning twice forced him to not ask if he was terrible with a female his first time.

"How does it look like?" the Sun Fighter asked.

Drum gazed at the side, curious too.

"It's not affecting my feet like with Jack. It's more like I have black dragon wings on my own," the boy answered.

"That looks great… But green might be better with you," the Omni Lord commented.

"Black is a wonderful color," Demios grunted.

"Is it even a color?" Baku asked.

"Of course, it is," the darkness dragon quickly replied as he huffed. All the stress was coming back in an instant.

"It's not important," his buddy replied.

The two buddies gaze at each other's and smiled.

"With this, we will be able to rescue Jackknife soon," the dragon added.

"We just need to find out where the Omni Lord brought him," the blue-haired boy concluded.

Drum thought about that Omni Lord and grumbled, "Demios. Do you have an idea if any Omni Lord would have attacked Ikazuchi village? Now that I think about it… We don't know who did it."

The group was quiet as they thought back. Gao remembered he told his friends about it and their buddies were aware of it. They never questioned if there was someone guilty of such crime.

"I… I have no suspect right now. I'll admit, I don't know enough about them to give a clear answer. I have suspicions but if I speak them out, we might focus too much on him and let the real one get away with it. I'll tell you once I'm certain of it," the darkness dragon answered.

The atmosphere was a little heavy. Takashi quickly thought of a way to light it up, "Maybe it's Drum. He is also an Omni Lord."

"Me? I just became one! I never would have done it!" he raised his hands and yelled, "I am innocent! Innocent I tell you!"

The monsters knew Takashi wasn't serious at all and that the dragon just played along.

The boys giggled and the heaviness of the atmosphere was gone.

Gao chuckled and replied, "Of course you are."

Axia jumped at him and hugged the red dragon, "Such a huggable dragon like you is innocent and only innocent. I will not take a no for an answer Drumkin."

"Save me!" the dragon begged in fake desperation.

Everyone chuckled as the two dragons sunk in the dept of the water. They quickly came out and panted in exhaustion.

"Good thing we missed the action," Iron Chain made a bold comment.

The situation repeated with the boy's face turning red and Tasuku dropping in the water. The boys understood what was implied and the dragons didn't like that they knew that at their age.

"I think you know what's coming now," Halberd commented at his friend.

"Damn it!" and the blue dragon was drowned by the leader of the Purgatory Knight.

"When will you learn your lesson! Is it the hot spring that made you speak this way? Bringing up adult stuff with kids here! Because I want to believe you didn't pull things like that before!"

"It's honestly the hot spring," Halberd declared.

The blue dragon was freed and panted when he came out of the water. He whined with a small smile.

Axia chuckled as he approached his huggable red dragon and wondered, "Hey Drummkin. It has been a while since we saw each other's but I just realised something."

"Hum? I thought you notice I am an Omni lord now," he replied confused.

"Not that," he pocked the belly of the dragon in question and asked, "Did you get a few pounds?"

"W-what?" the dragon yelled as he quickly swum away from the other one.

The boys lightly chuckled, while Gao tried to hold back. The dragons carefully looked at the Omni Lord.

"You eat a lot of pudding Drum," Halberd commented.

"That make sense!" Iron Chain chuckled more openly than the boys.

"I did not gain a few pounds. That's what I look in this form," he switched to his real form and showed his abs, "See! No fat in my real form!" the Omni Lord furiously grunted. He then went back to his SD form and returned in the water. He sunk his face underwater. He grumbled loudly as bubbles came out from where his water was.

"However, I think you did gain a few pounds. You looked a little large in your SD form," the blue dragon from Magic Dragon World said, not helping the ego of the other dragon.

"Now that I think about it," Halberd thought. He spoke seriously about it and without a hint of a mocking tone, "I think it's because you never saw him without his armor. Demios looks a little fat in his SD form too."

The darkness in question grunted like Drum and replied, "It must be the case. However, I am not eating more than I need too."

"That's true," his buddy agreed.

"We are all a little pudgy in our SD form," Halberd concluded. He tapped his belly and knew it was the case for him too, "And Drum had been fighting a lot. If he did gain a few pounds, it would be from muscles and not fat."

"He did hold up against Yamigedo," Gao agreed.

That reassured the red dragon's ego who's face came out of the water, "See Axia?"

"Yup. I wasn't sure about it so I asked," the magician dragon said.

"Not sure…" Drum sighed as he had been overdramatic for nothing. He then let himself float like the other red dragon and drifted away from the friendly dragon who might came for a surprise hug.

"Still… You are adorable either way," Axia giggled as he grabbed his cheeks.

"I think it's time we drop this," Takashi began. He gazed at the dragons and continued, "Because all I'm going to think it that you are all secretly fat and just hides it by looking taller."

The dragons were quiet.

"What?" Ironchain broke it with some shame as his scales turned lightly red. He went away and focused on relaxing. Trying to forget that comment from the patriarch of the Mikado's family.

The silence was getting awkward. Most dragons were pouting at that remark in their own ways. Drum had recovered from it and was just relaxing once again. Halberd didn't really care for it, knowing it wasn't true.

Demios was grumbling a few insults under his breath as he turned his back to the father of Gao. He eventually let it go and sighed realising that it wasn't serious at all and he went overboard for nothing.

Ironchain only had his head on the surface. He was the one who had the most trouble to get over that remark.

Axia was just giggling at the embarrassment that every dragon felt. He knew the man wasn't serious at al. He washed his blond hair.

Gao decided to end the silence with something he was curious about, "Halberd. How's it going the training with mom?"

Takashi nodded, "I often hear you painfully grunting. Although, it becomes less and less frequent. Reminds me when Gao started training."

"Was it the same for your mother too?" Drum asked curiously.

The boy wasn't certain.

His father gave the answer, "Same for her. She had many bruises in some of her childhood pictures. And… me when she taught be."

Demios gazed at them, "What kind of battle style is your family using?"

"We are fighting with the purpose of defending ourselves or someone else in trouble. That's how we can win a battle easily," Gao answered with a short answer.

"Really?" the young Omni Lord asked. He got a nod from his buddy.

"You told me that it isn't good when you are the one who strike first," Baku thought back.

Halberd explained as his memories about it was fresher than the others, "The Mikado style is a defensive style. It isn't focusing on attacking your opponent. It's made to block and counter by using their weight and power against them. That's why it worked really well on you Drum."

The red dragon nervously chuckled when he remembered his first encounter with Suzumi. It was more than a year ago.

Halberd continued, "It's perfect for me. I am a warrior whose main purpose is to protect the weak and the defenseless," he floated towards Gao, "And with it, your sister will be safe. I can promise it. Once I master the last technique of course."

"You got it faster than me Halberd," the boy replied.

"As for me, I think I'll pass if anyone asked me one day," Ironchain declared.

"Me too. I Darkness Dragon World, you have to strike first to avoid troubles and pointless dead."

"I am not really a fighter. I am a magician," the blue dragon giggled.

"I'm not worried for my sister, with you by her side," Gao Mikado said as he fisted bump the fist of the dragon.

The red dragon floated away.

Baku let out a long sighed when he realised that the day was slowly coming to an end. They were in there for a while, "Summer vacation is over soon."

Gao quietly whined, "That sucks… I'll have two things to worry now."

Takashi chuckled, "You don't have to worry about doing your homework at the last minute this time."

"Agreed. I don't have to stay up all night like last year," the red dragon agreed.

"You are usually doing them way too late Gao," his friend nodded as he raised his finger.

"You did it too," the Sun Fighter replied.

The boy's face blushed as he grunted, "I just forget it that one time! It wasn't last day compared to you."

They turned towards Tasuku, "And you?"

The boy nervously chuckled, "I mostly have finished. I always try to help at the Buddy Police Force when I can and I… put them asides a few times."

"How much you have left Tasuku?" Demios asked with his eyes shining.

"Just one thing and I'm done."

"Such a lack of discipline I'm seeing from you. I know why, but you shouldn't have lower it while he is gone."

"I- I know Demios. I won't do it again."

"It's okay to take it one step at the time, but don't forget about it. I'll make sure you finish it tomorrow," the Darkness Dragon grunted.

"I will," the boy sighed.

"It seems like the worst thing that summer ends for you. It's awesome to be back to study," Axia commented with a smile, "The knowledge you can claim. The knowledge you can base off to go to higher heights. That's why Magic World is the perfect place to learn about those."

"Learning is boring," Ironchain complained.

"Then battle is boring for you too?" Axia asked. He raised his finger and waved it near the snout of the other blue dragon, "Because you have to learn to fight too."

"Brain learning is boring."

"You're still about using your brain in a battle."

"Just enough already. You know what I mean!"

The magic dragon giggled, "Of course. I just love to annoy you today. Must be the hot spring."

"Can we just stop worrying about anything now?" Halberd asked as he floated away from the group, "Because I want this to really hit the spot."

"Okay," Gao replied.

The leader of The Purgatory Knights agreed as he closed his eyes. He really enjoyed his day, _I'll have to bring this up to my knights… Except Troubadour. He is always relaxing and- _he let out a soft evil chuckled, _he'll get all the job everyone is usually doing for a day. Can already see complaining about how unfair I am. _

The Omni Lord of Dragon World asked his buddy, "Is he planning something evil?"

"I don't know."

"Probably to someone else than us," Takashi replied.

The darkness dragon spread his wings in the water and let its rejuvenating effect on them. He purred for a few seconds, before he realised, he forgot he wasn't alone and lightly blushed. He then closed his wings.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were also enjoying the hot spring. They were only the three of them together. Most of the group were boys, so they have so much just for them.

Susumi noticed that Kuguru a little nervous and asked, "What's going on?"

"Sorry. I know we should relax, but… I'm worried for my friends. Everyone is doing a lot to fight against Yamigedo and I'm afraid they could get hurt," she sighed.

Gao's mother smiled and replied, "That's okay. I'm always worried for my children when they go on their own."

"I'm not fighting Yamigedo mom," Hanako replied.

"That's not only about that. I'm mostly worried for Gao and Drum, because they are fighting Yamigedo. That monster is causing so much harm already."

"I want to help, but my parents strictly refused. I don't want to do against their wish so I just remain on the side."

"I know they are right. We let Gao help the Buddy Police Forces because we know we couldn't stop him. When he has the idea to help someone, he won't let a no stop him," she lightly chuckled, "He was way too much inspired by the Manga his big brother made about the Sun Fighter. Yuta…" she melancholically called her oldest son. She then noticed something and smiled, "And congratulation for you Kuguru. I see you are finally becoming a woman."

The girl blushed and gazed at the side, "Y-yeah. They are starting to grow for a while. It's making me feel a little nervous."

"Does any boys notice it yet?" she asked with a small smile.

"N-not really. Well… Some of them are looking at me a little more than before, but nothing else for now. No one is trying to talk to me or trying to invite me yet," she let out a relief smile, "That's good. Because I'm not sure how I can reject them yet."

"Your mother will teach you her tricks. Mine were…" she explained how she rejected those who insisted a little too much.

"You threw them on the ground with the Mikado Style," Kuguru said as she lightly frowned at the woman.

"And they left me alone. As I said, they insisted way too much," she added to her defense, "You will have to learn to say no."

"Of course," she politely replied.

"When will I get them?" Hanako asked the two other girls.

The girl didn't want to reply and looked the other way.

Suzumi smiled and replied, "When you'll get around Kuguru's age. There is no need to rush it," her eyes shined like flame, "Those boys shouldn't mess with you or your heart when you get that old. Because they would have to deal with me."

"Isn't a very protective father kind of speech you just gave?" the almost teenage girl asked as she nervously sweated.

Hanako asked, "Should we get outside?"

Her mother replied, "It's better that we don't. I'm sure the dragons are going outside eventually."

"I rather have no boy staring at me like that," _especially Baku, _she lightly blushed when she thought of her friend. She didn't want to see what he had under his shirt.

_Looks like she has a crush on someone, _Suzumi thought as she let out a small smile.

* * *

Ironchain was the first one who grumbled. They didn't have that much time left as he declared, "Let's go outside and bath under the sun. I really want to finish this while the sun is still here."

Halberd stopped floating and nodded, "Good idea. I want to feel the sun on my wings and scales before we leave."

"Isn't the outside unisex?" Gao asked nervously. He didn't want to get in trouble with the girls. Mostly Kuguru.

Tasuku and Baku agreed with it and were hesitant to follow the dragons.

Drum and Halberd showed hesitation now.

"That shouldn't stop us," Demios commented as he raised his shoulders, "I don't get why you don't want to be together," he turned towards the humans, "There is nothing interesting about the female humans for us. If they think we are gazing at them for that, they are wrong. And I want to feel the sun on my scales in this hot spring," he went forward towards the door that lead outside.

Ironchain and Axia followed immediately.

The dragon from Magic World giggled, "We are not the same kind of beings. There is no reason to be afraid Drumkin."

The red dragon grumbled, "You haven't face Suzumi when she is ready to fight you."

"I concur. Go outside first and we'll follow you," Halberd agreed with his friend.

The three other dragons hesitated to go outside now. If the Omni Lord was nervous about the mother of Gao, they had to be careful too.

Ironchain put aside his fear and went outside. He opened the door and smiled, "No one is there."

"Good!" the four dragons rushed outside and took their spot.

The hot spring outside was one surrounded by big rocks and a few plants around it. They were a few high walls surrounding it, obviously made against pervert who wanted to look at the girls.

The sun was still high in the sky and they felt the light on their scales. The four dragons purred together.

Halberd was once again floating on the water with Demios following his example.

"This is perfect," the red dragon declared as he passed besides the darkness dragon.

"Agreed. There is no sun or hot spring on Darkness Dragon World. I'm certain my ruler would be here all the time if he was aware of its existence."

"I don't think he could right now. He is still wearing his bracelet and would electrocute everyone," Drum reminded him.

"Right."

They let out a long relief sighed as they stretched their muscles.

"Tomorrow, Gao and I are going after the Cavalry Dragons. We need all the help to stop Yamigedo. That's what grandpa Tenbu wants us to do now."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I came to you first," someone said.

The four were on alert when they turned towards the source of the voice. They noticed that another dragon was there.

One quick glare at Ironchain who replied, "He wasn't there when I checked!"

"Agreed. I just came in when you talked about us Fifth Omni Lord."

The new dragon, in his SD form gazed at them. He was a black dragon with a white underbelly, gray hair, two pairs of short black horns on his head, long ears and a scar on his snout. He gazed at the group with his brown eyes as he put a leaf on his mouth. He only wore a red bandana, "I am known as the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru. Magical Blade Mizaru without my title."

_That was fast, _Drum thought, "W-why are you here?"

"I wanted to enjoy a hot spring. I am a dragon," Mizaru replied as he purred. His eyes focused on the red dragon, "And since we crossed path, I want to speak with you Fifth Omni Lord."

"Does that mean you'll join him?" Halberd asked.

"Obviously not," the gray dragon cut hope in the dragons, except Demios who suspiciously observed him, "Why would I follow a random dragon who just became an Omni Lord because of my old master wish? Tenbu isn't best at picking his people, just like the females," he had flashback of many female he tried to charm.

Before the Omni Lord could continued, someone stood in front of the group.

"And you think we will believe you are a dragon serving Tenbu," Demios approached the other dragon, "You could be serving Yamigedo."

Mizaru grunted as he gazed at the side, "As if. I am not insane to serve him. I would choose death," he lowered his eyes and whispered, "Kenrosai," he looked right in the eyes of the darkness dragon, "Someone sacrificed himself and convinced Yamigedo to become his servant. I will never put that on the side," he tapped his side, as if he wanted to draw a sword to fight.

The leader of the Purgatory Knight nodded and looked at the Omni Lord, "He isn't lying. He is a Cavalry Dragon."

Drum nodded and took a step forward, after the dragon knight put his hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, _time to prove myself. Remember how to be a ruler, _because it was what he needed right now. If he wanted the dragons to join his side, he knew he had to show what he was made off, "Of course you'll believe that I'm some kind of random dragon. You don't know what I've been through already. However, grandpa Tenbu put his faith in me and I won't let him down," he glared into the eyes of the gray dragon.

The Cavalry dragon chuckled, "That's all you can reply? Not bad for a youngling," he adjusted his bandana, "However, no matter what you say, I don't care," he gazed lock on the other dragon.

"I have no intention of using my father name to prove myself," the red dragon replied.

"What did he even do dragon?"

"My name is Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV. I rather you call me Drum," he pointed his claw towards the snout of the other dragon, "My father was the one who united our world. You should know about that already."

"Sorry. I was hibernating for a long time," he replied.

"We do not hibernate. My Drumkin would already have and I'd cuddle him as long as I could," Axia was now daydreaming.

Mizaru nervously glazed at the blue dragon who was now hugging the new Omni Lord.

"Cut it out Axia. Not now! Of all the time!"

Ironchain laughed while Halberd separated the magician dragon.

Axia added with hostility, "So don't try any stupid lie on my Drumkin. Because you will bite your tongue in shame after seeing the worth of my friend."

The Cavalry dragon knew the threat was real and it would cause his demise if the magician put it into action. "There is an old way we dragon can prove our worth. To prove that we can rule above all," he let out a grin as he showed a piece of paper out of his bandana, "We will let our fighting spirits talk into a duel. Drum Bunker Dragon! You have three days to be ready and meet me there! This battle is between us only! No buddy by your side! You will prove that you are a true Omni Lord on your own. There is no need for your buddy and friends," he threw the piece of paper.

Drum caught it and checked at it. He knew the place and looked back at the gray dragon.

"Why do you refuse Gao to be with him," Halberd demanded. He put his hands on his chest, "The boy won't let him go alone with Yamigedo still free."

"If you gave up to fear, you cannot be an Omni Lord," Mizaru was about to leave when he heard.

"I accept the duel. For grandpa Tenbu and for Gao! I will fight you and I will prove you that I am the new Omni Lord! Once the duel is over, you will apologise for doubting my grandpa," the Omni Lord declared.

The gray dragon laughed loudly and left the hot spring.

Ironchain commented, "He loved your response Drum."

"I know. Please, don't tell anyone what happened here. This is a duel between us only," _sorry Gao._

No dragons were aware, but someone heard what they said. The door leading inside the building quietly closed as the dragons continued relaxing, while apprehending the upcoming duel. The discussed about it, with Demios giving a few tips about how to handle a duel flawlessly.

* * *

The day at the hot spring was over and the group was returning towards their home. Tasuku and Demios flew by the side of the car. Gao gazed at his buddy and wondered what happened.

The red dragon was pissed off as Axia rubbed his cheeks against the other dragon. Drum wasn't doing anything and let the blue dragon continued his fun.

"What's happened outside?" the Sun Fighter asked.

"Are you that relaxed Drum?" Hanako asked.

"I… lost a bet."

"I am the best at bet. Right Drumkin?"

Ironchain snickered quietly with his hands over his mouth. Halberd rolled his eyes.

_I can't tell them that it was to keep Axia quiet from something, _the Omni Lord thought. He didn't want anyone to witness the duel in three days. He hid the piece of paper in his armor.

Demios gazed at the Omni Lord and thought, _such responsibility rest on you know Drum. Also… I am so glad Troubadour isn't like Axia. Someone after you like that, not to assassinate you, but to hug you beyond all hope. I'll pick an assassin any day._

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Tasuku asked.

"I'll tell Commander I that we will begin to search for the Cavalry Dragons. We will help when the demons strike, but this is important. The more help we have, the better we can stop this."

Tasuku nodded.

"We will help with trying to create better spellcards," Baku said.

"You can count on my buddy," Axia giggled before rubbing the red cheeks of the dragon even more.

_I am so dying inside, _Drum thought.

"We'll take care of finding the other Omni Lords," Tasuku decided.

"I am ready to finish the training Miss Suzumi," Halberd declared as he showed his muscles. Which wasn't impressive in his SD form.

"No problem," she replied as her eyes shined. This was going to be painful for the red dragon.

Kuguru gazed at Baku. As they were close to home, she asked, "Did something happen on your side?"

The dragons scale paled, including Demios.

"Because you are avoiding looking at me Baku," she said.

The four had a relief in them. The three turned their gaze to Ironchain.

The accusation was obvious, "What did you tell them?"

"There is no water to drown you into silence anymore Ironchain. You are on your own," Demios declared with a small grin as he flew away from the car.

"N-nothing serious," he nervously gulped.

"He opened his mouth too much," Halberd said.

"I thought we were best friend Halberd!"

"We are. But she is your buddy," the other dragon replied.

"Ironchain!"

The blue dragon was begging to be released when his cheeks were pulled. Everyone chuckled.

Suzumi gazed at the Omni Lord, before turning towards her husband. They gave a quiet nod as they continued on their way home. They had things to talk with him later.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this relaxing and mostly funny chapter.

Next: You Should Have Mailed Your Brother Tsukikage.


	29. Episode 29: You Should Have Mailed

A monster from Katana World was preparing to leave his home for a day. He was a nanomachine ninja and he was pissed off. He had waited to receive a few letters from his brother for a long time. He got nothing. He made his big brother promise to send him at least one letter per week, base on Earth time. He didn't mind if his big brother forgot at least once. His big brother could be busy and it went out of his mind once. However, after a few consecutive weeks, the nanomachine monster cumulate frustrations that turned into anger.

"Did you forget about me? Your own little brother?" he grumbled.

The monster was already imagining how he would make his brother regret breaking his promise. He wondered if he should use his weapons for that. He quickly gave up that idea. It was his big brother. He would still bring them.

"You shouldn't be that pissed off against Tsukikage," a monster said, marching on the ceiling of the monster's chamber, "Making a decision based on your anger isn't a wise one Byakuya."

"Father. I think I've been patient enough to be pissed off against my stupid big brother."

"You know he can be distracted when something important happens. Remember last year when he had to deal with Azi Dahaka."

"He did tell us about this! This time, nothing," Byakuya pouted as he faced his father.

His father sighed and pat the head of his son, "Stay out of trouble."

"It's my stupid brother who's in trouble. But don't worry. I will not get in trouble. I will just give him a piece of my mind and teach him a lesson," he walked out of his chamber.

The father chuckled and raised his shoulders, "Well… Tsukikage is ready for the biggest mouthful moment of his life. Good luck surviving that," he went out of his chamber to meditate, "But there is big trouble if he hasn't sent anything."

* * *

**Episode 29: You Should Have Mailed Your Brother Tsukikage**

Tsukukage stood on the roof of the house in his SD form and was slowly taking off his bandages. Akatuski and Ziun were watching him taking them off. The Omni Lord still needed bandages as his wounds still needed time to heal.

Once the nanomachine was done, he showed his body without any marks of his previous battle. He proudly raised his chest and declared, "Nin!" It was mostly to reassure Akatsuki.

"You're all better!" The boy joyfully acclaimed as he hugged the monster.

Tsukikage hugged the young brother of his buddy.

Ziun nodded, "That is good news," he didn't need to bring up that it wasn't over yet.

Zanya went to the roof and said, "It is, but this isn't something to show off," he frowned, but he sounded relief and a little playful. It was just so that his younger brother remained in a good mood. With everything going on, he was worried sick for his younger brother.

"And do not worry for me Akatsuki. I am almost healed up," the Omni Lord let out a small smile.

Tsukikage heard a suspicious sound and drew a kunai. He showed a scroll with his other hand, Careful. I heard something suspicious.

Zanya turned his deck case into a katana and drew a card, "Who's there?"

"Looks like I wasn't quiet enough. Never mind. It wasn't my intention to sneak here."

The Nano machine heard the voice and dropped his scroll. He realised who it was as he put his kunai back in his clothes.

His buddy noticed it and turned his weapon back into a deck case.

A monster jumped on the roof in his real form, looking at the black ninja a little angry.

The new monster looked very similar to Tsukikage. The main difference was that he wore greyish-white armor and clothes under it, lightning silver bolts on his head armor and a purple cloak.

W-What are you doing here? Tsukikage asked on his scroll.

The three looked at the scroll.

"You know him?" Akatsuki asked.

Zanya wondered who the monster was, but the striking resemblance was obvious. It might be very telling of his identity.

"Tsukikage," he approached the other nanomachine ninja who took his real form, "You jerk!" he slapped the top of the head of the black ninja. He continued as he ranted, "You just have to broke your promise like that! You told me you would send me letter at least once per week to tell me how you are doing! You've been silence for two months!"

Tsukikage showed his scroll, while giving a begging gaze to the other to remain still, I'm sorry! I forgot about it with every-

He was hit a little harder, "Being sorry isn't enough! You promised!" he then gave a mouthful to the black ninja. He yelled and told him why he shouldn't break his promise and what it meant for his family and the nanomachine ninjas of Katana World.

That kept on for a minute. Zanya had enough of watching his buddy getting hit like that, "Enough! I don't know who you are, but you have no reason to attack my buddy!"

"Leave Tsukikage alone you jerk!"

Ziun was ready to fight as his muscles tense under his fur.

"Leave him alone you meany!" Akatsuki yelled.

The white ninja monster gazed at them as he stopped. He asked the other one, "Who are they?"

My buddy, his brother and Ziun.

"He's our big brother!" Akatsuki yelled.

The white ninja seemed like he was on fire as he grabbed the black ninja by the forehead, "I see. TSUKIKAGE! YOU JUST REPLACE ME LIKE THAT!"

He then grabbed his brother, jumped from the roof and suplex the black nanomachine ninja.

At the moment of the impact, Tsukikage screamed in agony, "NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

After more two minutes of rant, the white monster seemed finally appeased as the others climbed down the roof and went in the backyard.

Zanya had his katana out and ready to fight, "I don't care who you are, but I'll arrest you!"

Tsukikage, with a large bump on his head waved his arms and shook his head negatively. He gazed at the other one.

Now appeased, maybe temporarily, the white nanomachine ninja nervously said, "My! I haven't present myself to you! I am Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya. I am the young brother of Tsukikage. The JERK who probably didn't say anything about me!"

The black ninja in question gazed down as he played with his fingers. He tried to write something on his scroll, but couldn't express anything while facing his younger brother verbal frustration. The other reason was that he knew he deserved it. He was the one who forgot to sent letters to his younger brother. That was his punishment.

"You are Tsukikage's little brother?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yes. You would have known if HE said it," he grunted.

"I am sorry!" Tsukikage yelled.

Byakuya stopped talking for a few seconds. He crossed his arms and turned around, "Good. Because you have to be," he turned into his SD form, looking the same as Tsukikage, but only with the clothes and armor he was wearing of different color, "I forgive you big bro."

Honestly. There is a lot going on here and I cannot explain to anyone outside of the Buddy Police Force, he put this message in hope that his brother would understand. That was if he knew the system.

"Fine. I won't ask about it," the eyes of the monster shined for a second. His big brother didn't like that at all, "I will find out about it another one big brother," he proudly stood up and raised his chest, "The only way will be to take your place."

"NIN?" that was worse than what he expected.

"And for that, we will have a competition to see who's the best Nanomachine ninja! I've been training since you've came to Earth non-stop."

As Byakuya described in a lot of detail what was his training, the other three wondered what was going on and what should they do about it.

"Big bro. Should we do something about it?" Akatsuki asked as the trio saw what was happening.

Zanya wondered if it was for the best. It was a sibling problem and messing with it might be a terrible idea.

The Omni Lord replied, "We should let this settle on their own. You are not their parents and… even younger than them."

"Fine."

Can I get some support at least? He begged in his scroll.

"You can beat him in whatever challenge you get," Akatsuki encouraged him.

"As if you are going to let him defeat you," Zanya replied with a smile as he adjusted his glasses.

Emotional support only! "Nin," he sighed before facing his brother. He gave a short nod. He faced his brother and asked, with his scroll, What is your challenge?

"Don't fight. Tsukikage just came out of the hospital!" Akatsuki was almost begging. He was about to cry as he remembered what happened to the monster.

Byakuya took it the wrong way, "And you almost died? You didn't send us letters when you get hurt like that!" And they lost time for another mouthful punishment. That one was well deserved as the black ninja was bowing to his brother rand apologised multiple times.

Zanya sighed as he asked, "What are the challenges?"

"If I want to take his place, I have to prove to you that I am better than Tsukikage in any ninja skills. I'm sure he showed you many of his tricks, but I have to know which one he revealed," the white ninja replied.

Tsukikage answered what he showed on his scroll, the exception was one that he accidentally revealed, I can also change the color of my clothes- Dammit! he grunted when he realised what he just said.

"You can change the color of your clothes? Can you turn it blue?" Akatsuki asked with a small excitement.

"You didn't tell us that! Just like you could turn into smaller version of yourself thanks to your nanomachine body," Zanya grunted. He crossed his arms and demanded, "What else are you hiding?"

"Don't mind it Zanya. This is the teaching of our father. We have to hid everything we learn from him when we go to other worlds. It's better to protect ourselves and those we care. He hides it because he cares for you," Byakuya answered with a small smile, showed by his eyes as he wore a mask.

Sorry Zanya. It's the true.

"Changing the color of our clothes is to fit with the world. We are ninjas and we have to turn invisible for the eyes of the world. That's the best way to do it," the white ninja replied.

"Are those your real color?"

"Yes. It's using a lot of energy to keep one color you know," the talkative nanomachine replied. He frowned and pointed his finger at his brother, "Now. The time has come for our duel!"

"Nin."

"Big bro?" Akatsuki nervously said, gazing at his big brother.

"It won't be a problem," he replied.

Ziun crossed his arms and hoped it wouldn't be.

"The first competition will be about how can reach it's smallest size when we use our nanomachine skills. It is one you are aware off," Byakuya smirked at his older brother.

Tsukikage nervously frowned as he saw that confident smirk. Last time, he was the one who had the advantage, but now, he wasn't sure. His young brother practiced and mastered the technique for a longer time.

"Cool!" Akatsuki eyes shined, "Show us what you can do!"

"The question is, can you see what we can do?" the white ninja chuckled.

The two ninjas gazed at each other's as they left the others gazing at them with some confusion. They wondered what he meant by if they could see them.

_Zanya. I have a bad feeling about this competition. I hope you know why it won't be a problem. Trusting your buddy without doubt might not be enough you know, _Ziun thought. Still, he wouldn't underestimate the human. The boy was really close to his buddy and wouldn't accept a change like that, _what's in your mind?_

"Let's go big brother!" the white nanomachine being said.

The two monsters from Katana World raised their fingers and made a few signs with them. There was suddenly a lot of smoke and the two were gone.

"W-where are they?" Zanya asked.

"Don't move!" Ziun took out his Omni Lord Emblem, trusting his instinct to find them, "They split their body into the smallest size they could make. That means that there is many of them right now."

"So… Like real nanomachines now?"

"Depends on their ability."

"Do you remember something Ziun?" the younger human sibling asked.

"No. I just know that I can see them with the Omni Lord Emblem," he shook his head, "No. I remember something and it's about what I can do with it. Because I am the Omni Lord of Katana World."

"You remember something!" Akatsuki said.

"Stay put. You will hug me later," he smiled at the boy as he used his emblem. He searched around and find where Tsukikage and Byakuya were. He gasped when he saw how small they were, "Tsukikage is really small, barely noticeable by the naked eyes. However, Byakuya is much smaller. Small like those things you need in those sciency thing. Micro-microscope," he could see the black ninja depressed at his defeat, while his younger brother celebrated his victory.

After another minute, they both returned to their side, "And I won this round!"

"Nin," he sighed.

"Don't worry Tsukikage! It's only the first challenge," Akatsuki encourage his friend.

"You got better big brother," the monster commented while raising his chest in pride for his victory.

Father trained you very well those last two years. I haven't lost yet. How many left?

"I have three more challenges yet big brother," he gazed at the young humans and then back at his big brother. He chuckled and added, "And since I'm feeling confident. You just need to beat me in one challenge big bro. Just one and you defeat me."

"He's-" Akatsuki said nothing, but wondered who the white ninja was reckless.

"What's the next challenge?" Zanya asked.

"Which of us is the best to camouflage ourselves around here. We will just use our ability to change the colors of our clothes to be invisible and then move around while adapting ourselves to remain invisible," Byakuya explained.

"Cool," Akatsuki eyes shined once again.

_He's going to want to be a ninja even more now, _"You cannot do all of those tricks Akatsuki."

"I know, but it's cool to see it," the young brother replied.

Zanya sighed and let out a small smile. He wasn't worry for the result of the competition.

Ziun on the other hand was uncertain of what would happen. Just with the first round, he could tell that the new comer was a better ninja than Tsukikage.

Byakuya said, "I'll begin!" he jumped in front of the group and waved his hands, "Keep an eye on me because I'm out now," his armor and clothes changed color and eventually, the monster was gone.

The humans were amazed by that ability. They searched around for the location of the ninja monster.

"Now. I'm going to move. Try to spot me," the white ninja said.

The group gazed where he was gone. They couldn't see a difference when the monster was moving.

Ziun used his Omni Lord Emblem once again to see what was going on.

Meanwhile, Tsukikage could see the very slight and almost unnoticeable change in the air as his younger brother moved. He could see something just waving as they were light difference in size of any object. Something that only a trained eye could do, _you are impressive little bro. I could barely see you. Father trained you very well, _he was proud of his little brother, but he couldn't lose the competition. He had to protect his buddies and other members of his family, _Sorry, _he thought. It was his fault everything happened.

He suddenly gasped when Byakuya accelerated. The white wasn't walking anymore. He ran. His young brother was dashing and the others didn't notice it. They usually had to move slowly to avoid detection. It was harder to change color on the go when everything surrounding the ninja changed that quickly. It wasn't bothering the white shinobi at all.

The black ninja was well aware that this trick would be difficult to use.

The white ninja reappeared and bowed, "And this is my power as a Nanomachine Ninja! Took all this time to perfect it," he sat on the ground and sighed, "But it's very tiresome. Show me what you can do big brother."

"Go for it Tsukikage! You can beat him!" Akatsuki encouraged his friend.

Ziun was a little nervous. He was able to see everything the other one did while invisible thanks to his emblem. He didn't just run; he did flips and many other moved. Compared to the black shinobi, he saw all what the monster did. Not just where he was. He wanted to warn the buddy of Zanya.

Tsukikage nodded and he took the place of his brother when he started. He clapped his hands together as he focused. He closed his eyes and focused. He had to do his very best. His body took the color of his surrounding and turned invisible.

"Cool!" the young boy said.

Zanya wasn't nervous at all. He had his arms crossed and waited to see what his buddy could do. He didn't mind not being aware of it. He trusted him, _you were raised like that and… it's fun to discover some of your tricks._

The black ninja began to walk, making sure that his camouflage remained consistent with his surrounding. It took a lot of focus to do everything while knowing where he was going. Still, he was mentally trained for that, even if he rather no put himself in those kinds of situations. He accelerated his pace, never breaking his focus. He could still keep it up and began to run.

The moment the black ninja began to run, the two humans noticed that sometimes, the monster was standing up. It was also a little creepy when they saw the branches of the tree suddenly stretching out of nowhere.

Akatsuki realised that his friend lost the round.

Byakuya lightly frowned as he noticed that. He gazed at the two human siblings and noticed the younger one getting worried and maybe a little depressed. He turned his gaze back to his big brother who turned himself visible.

You won this round little brother.

"Tsukikage! You still can beat him!" the younger human sibling yelled.

_Got to change the challenges, _Byakuya thought. He rolled his fingers together as he searched for another challenge. He wanted to try something different, "Let's have a duel with wooden weapons! I will show you how I improved in my fighting capacities!"

"No!" Akatsuki replied. He crossed his arms, "Tsukikage already has been hurt and I don't want him to be hurt again!"

The white ninja nervously chuckled at that reply. He wasn't expecting that, "It's made of wood. It will only be one hit. That is enough for us Shinobi."

The young human wasn't going to change his mind on the matter.

"Nin," Sorry. Akatsuki has been really worried for me when I was wounded by a bad monster. I rather not.

The nanomachine monster sighed in defeat and searched for something else, "A challenge of speed then. Let's see who's the quickest of us all in a race," he pointed his finger at his big brother.

Accepted.

* * *

The group was now at the school of Aiba Academy. The boys crossed their arms as they wondered why they were there.

Zanya gazed at his buddy who suggested to come at the school for the challenge, "Why here? Vacations is almost over and you want your race to be here."

"N-nin," this place is big enough for our race and we won't bother anyone. I just don't know where else.

"The race will be simple. We will start at the starting line of this… racetrack?" He got a positive nod, "We will run on it and made three turns. The first one who did the three turns has won. Of course, it will be harder and longer in our SD form. This track is short."

"We aren't very tall beings," Zanya frowned.

"I'll get bigger! You'll see," Akatsuki said.

Ziun sighed and sat on a bench, "Don't destroy anything."

"I don't see how we can destroy anything in a race. There is no trick. It's simply about speed. A ninja must be quick and act quickly in any situations. Talking quickly is also an important tool," Byakuya chuckled as he turned in his SD form.

Tsukikage did the same.

Zanya decided that it was best to end this race and go away from the academy. He was glad him and his younger brother already finished their homework. That was something behind them and had nothing to worry about.

The two monsters walked towards the starting line and stopped.

How much distance per lap for this race to be fair? Tsukikage asked as he pointed that the track was shorter for the one running at the corner left.

"Right," Ziun agreed as he crossed his arms.

"Plan B! We race by running around the school in our real form. It's much bigger than this racetrack. One lap. Nothing dirty. No ninja trick to slow each other's down! It's all about speed," the white ninja suggested.

The group agreed that it will be better. However, they couldn't follow up the race.

Ziun stood up, "I'll be the one watching them. I can surely follow their speed."

The two monsters were ready for the race, while the amnesiac Omni Lord was behind them.

Akatsuki stood in front of them and raised his arms, "Ready! Go!"

The three monsters ran extremely fast and it wasn't long before they turned the corner. The two humans could only watch that impressed.

"Ziun is lagging behind a little," Zanya commented.

"My friend isn't a specially trained ninja. He's an Omni Lord," Akatsuki replied.

"You think you can run at their sonic speed if you keep your ninja training?" his big brother asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"N-no! I'll just be really cool!" the young boy replied. He crossed his arms and pouted. He looked at his older sibling and asked, "You think Tsukikage is going to win? Because if he loses…"

"There is nothing to worry about. I already know the outcome," Zanya reassured his young brother.

Akatsuki nodded and hoped for the best. He wanted Tsukikage to win the race.

Soon, the two ninjas appeared from the other corner of the academy and ran side by side. Neither of them showed any signs of weakness while Ziun was behind, panting with exhaustion.

The Omni Lord seemed to overestimate his running capacity as it felt like his tongue would slide on the ground.

The white ninja gazed at the black one and frowned. The two weren't showing any difference and when they reached the finish line, it would be impossible to know who won the race. Byakuya didn't let out and used his remaining strength to accelerated. He took the lead at the last second as they passed in front of the boys, claiming victory over his sibling.

Akatsuki face was one of defeatism as the black shinobi lost the race.

The moment the race was over, the lion-like monster was on the ground and panted, "Why is this school so big. Oh my… I think I left my lungs behind. Maybe I'll die," he explained as he whined quietly.

The two humans lightly chuckled at that claim, but the young boy couldn't put aside that his friend lost another match once again.

Byakuya let out a small smile and declared, "Another victory for me big brother! That means that only one round and I win," he raised his fist in the air dramatically and asked, "Tsukikage. I let you pick the last challenge!" he pointed his finger at his brother, "I have picked three already and it isn't fair with you. I beat you three times and I'll give you a chance to turn things around. However, I won't show any weakness in any of the challenge you will send me. Make your choice."

The black ninja thought about it. He gazed at his buddy and the young boy. They were a family and he couldn't afford to lose one last time against his younger brother. He had to pick something he knew he had an unfair advantage. He had to play a little dirty, but that was the way of the shinobi. When it came to defeat an enemy or evil, never fight fair. Victory was more important than honor. That was a big contrast with the samurais of Katana World. He showed his scroll, we will write the Nanomachine Ninja Mantra on a scroll. The first one who perfectly finished it won.

The white shinobi nodded as a small smile was on his face, "Good pick. Let's do-"

"At home," Zanya ordered.

"Once we are there," he concluded.

Akatsuki helped Ziun to stand up, after the monster turned back into his SD form. He was still exhausted from running so quickly for so long.

"Damn it hurt," the monster complained as Tsukikage came to help him walk.

* * *

Once they were back, Ziun was resting on the floor as the two other monsters, also back in their SD form, prepared a small table with their long scroll out. They were ready to write their mantra on it.

"Beat him Tsukikage!" Akatsuki yelled with a hint of desperation. It was the last chance for the black shinobi to win or he would be replaced by Byakuya.

The two gazed at each other's. The siblings were ready to claim victory above the other. The monsters turned their attention to Zanya.

The boy asked, "What?"

Aren't you giving us the signal? Akatsuki did and it's your turn now.

"Why should I do that?" his buddy replied.

"It is only fair that you do the same as your little brother," the white ninja put a little emphasis on little.

"I will be bigger than my big brother one day," he replied while crossing his arms.

"Maybe Ziun-" the monster was still recovering from the race. Zanya sighed, "Fine. I'll do it. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Nin!"

"Set. Go!"

The two grabbed their paint brush and began writing on the scroll. As they wrote it, the two humans saw that their mantra seemed like it was written in Kanji, but they couldn't understand what was written on it. The monster of their world just wrote in a similar way, but the meaning and the form of the kanji-like writing was unknown from their world.

The two monsters began to nervously sweat as words continued to be put on the scroll. The movement of their hands were quick and felt epic in some strange way.

"This mantra is really long," Zanya commented as the scroll seemed to go on forever.

"I thought mantra were short," Akatsuki commented.

After two more minutes, the two monsters grew exhausted from writing their mantra as quickly as possible. They felt cramps in their hands and wondered if their fingers would fall off. The pain was slowly increasing in their hands as their muscles tensed. The monsters wondered how that was so intense when it was only writing their very long and multi layered mantra.

"Why has our ancestors created such a big and long mantra? This is killing my hands! My hands are killing me!"

"NIN!" the black ninja screamed in agreement.

The three others gazed at the monsters, "The is way more epic than it should have been."

"I won't give up that easily big brother!" the white shinobi said.

"Nin!"

The two ninjas continued their mantra. Their scrolls were three meters long and they continued their mantra. Their paint brush had to be replaced with another one and they continued. They panted with exhaustion and continued.

The sibling monsters panted as they both yelled, "This is the end!"

They finished their mantra and the first one who put the brush in the ink bottle was Byakuya. He barely just won the writing of the mantra. The two monsters panted as they finished everything and rested on the ground.

"I… won," the white shinobi said. Zanya and Ziun heard the tone of the voice and knew there was something going on with him.

Worse challenge ever, Tsukikage commented.

"No!" Akatsuki began to cry as the black shinobi lost. The young boy hugged the silent monster, "I don't want you to leave us Tsukikage."

"Nin," he also cried, I'm so sorry!

"That means that I have to take your place," Byakuya said.

Zanya crossed his arms, "What makes you think you can take his place?"

Because he beat me fair and square.

"There is one thing you forgot Byakuya," the older human said as he raised his finger. He asked, "When did I agree that you can take Tsukikage place? I never agreed to this duel. I never agreed to those conditions. Tsukikage is my buddy and this isn't a decision he can take alone."

There was a moment of silence as the information went into their brain. It was true that Zanya and Tsukikage were buddies and that something like that might had to be agreed by both involved. The boy wouldn't accept something like that.

"That's right!" Akatsuki clinger to that hope.

The white shinobi was taken aback by the reply. He thought back and it was true he never asked anything to the human. He then sighed and joyfully said, "Glad I forgot that."

"Nin?" What do you mean? The black shinobi asked while the young boy hugged him with relief and joy.

His buddy smirked, "I did notice you were giving my buddy many chances to win. It felt like you were trying to lose this time."

"I just made sure that my big brother has a chance. I wouldn't back down or let him win cheaply," he chuckled.

Why?

"Because I can see that everyone cares for you. I mean, you are their family too. They will be sad if I just replace you out of the blue like that. Just look at the little human Akatsuki. He was already crying when he thought you'll leave. I'm not a jerk," he sighed, "When I challenged you, it was to make you regret not sending us any letters. You were silence for so long. I was wondering if you were in big trouble! I was so worried for you it makes me angry!"

I'm sorry if I didn't tell you anything. There is so much going on right now, he bowed to his younger brother.

Byakuya nodded and slapped the skull of his brother who yelped a nin, "All is forgiven."

Doesn't feel like that.

The white shinobi stood up and commented, "The Earth is sure a nice place. No wonder so many monsters chose to stay here," he stood up and clean up the scroll he left on the ground, "It's good to know you are fine big brother. Anyway, I think I should make my leave."

"You're leaving already?" Akatsuki asked.

Zanya thought about it as he gazed at his young brother. He still hadn't forgotten when his life was in danger. With Ziun around and him not always being able to be close to his brother, "Can I ask you something?"

"Euh… Sure," the white nanomachine ninja replied.

He approached the monster and talked with the monster.

The others wondered what was going on, "So glad you won't leave."

"Nin," me too Akatsuki.

Ziun nodded as he sat down, finally recovered from the race. He couldn't hear them and wondered what it was about.

"Really?" Byakuya asked as he clapped his hands.

"I'm sure dad won't have problem with it. He knows what's going on," the boy replied.

"No wonder big brother was so busy. I have no problem to put your mind at ease. Something that big," he turned towards his older sibling and the Omni Lord.

The two knew that the monster was aware of the true.

The white ninja approached Akatsuki and said, "Your big brother told me what was going on and how much in trouble you could get."

"I don't put myself in trouble."

"Sorry. I meant how it searched for you and Ziun," he explained.

The young boy knew what he implied, "Ziun is my friend and we will help him remember everything."

"And your big brother suggests that I…" he raised his fingers and let the suspense continued for a few seconds, "Become your buddy. He cannot be everywhere if you end up in trouble."

Akatsuki had stars in his eyes.

Ziun lightly frowned.

"Of course, I cannot replace your best friend Ziun, but I'll be your buddy. After all, younger siblings must stick together right?" He asked with a smile behind his mask. He huffed when the boy hugged him with joy.

The black shinobi asked, You're certain about it?

"Yes. I cannot be everywhere."

Don't worry. My little brother is reliable. Just really talky.

"I think I'll survive that," the boy sighed.

The First Omni Lord knew he had to get use to it. Still, there was something reassuring if he couldn't stay forever. Not only that, Byakuya saw him as Akatsuki best friend.

"Ziun!" the boy hugged his friend, "I got a buddy now!"

"Of course, it would be me. Little brothers have to stick together," the monster chuckled.

The lion-like being smiled and hugged the boy. He won't complain when more people would protect him.

The white nanomachine monster said, "Of course. I'll have to bring my stuff and get the clear to stay with you. I only came for a short visit."

"Sure," Zanya replied.

Akatsuki jumped joyfully. He now had his own buddy.

The older brother realised he had to explain this to his father. He sighed and didn't mind it that much. He could rest reassure that someone would watch his brother. Not only that, but soon, he would use spells to defend himself if in danger. More time to rescue his sibling, if needed, was what he wanted. With Ziun around, he was doubly safe.

The memories of what happened at the museum was still fresh.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. I hope you enjoy Akatsuki obtaining a new buddy.

Next Episode: Dragon Duel.


	30. Episode 30: Dragon Duel

It was early in the morning. Drum woke up first. He gazed at his buddy, still asleep, "Sorry Gao," he whispered as he put his Omni Lord armor. He adjusted his helmet and walked outside of the chamber.

He went to the kitchen and eat something. He needed a full stomach for his duel. He would go there to win the battle, not losing everything his grandpa hoped he could do. Something smelt good in the kitchen. He went and saw Gao's mother finishing preparing breakfast,_ this early? _The dragon wondered. He also noticed that it was prepared for only one person.

"Good morning Drum. I prepared something before your duel," she told him.

The red dragon gasped, he was busted, "Please don't tell Gao now."

"It's not my intention. He won't wake up for an hour or two anyway," Suzumi replied as she offering a large meal.

The dragon sat on a chair and devour everything with a satisfied smile, "How do you know?"

"At the hot spring. I opened the door to see if any of you were there and I heard about the duel," she replied. She sat in front of him, "With everything going on, it was best that my son doesn't know about it. He wouldn't let you go alone. If you were in trouble, he couldn't stay there and do nothing."

"Thanks Miss Suzumi and… I'm sorry," he bowed to her.

"No problem. Just make sure win this duel. We are going to have another dragon living under our roof, right?" she asked.

"Yes. That's why I'm going to win this duel. With him, we will be able to stop Yamigedo from destroying the world and accomplishing grandpa Tenbu wish," he climbed off the table and walked towards the exit.

"You better win. We'll make you a special pudding," she said.

The dragon had stars in his eyes, "Pudding!" he raised his claws in the air and went away with his weapon, "Another reason to win!"

He went outside. He turned into his real form and flew towards his destination.

* * *

**Episode 30: Dragon Duel**

A few hours later, a dragon was chuckling as he stood in front of the Mikado house. He was in his SD form, "I am tired of waiting for you Omni Lord," he walked closer to the entrance and continued, "Since you awakened, I have only one thing I mind. That one thing that is eating me inside," he knocked the door and waited for someone to open.

Takashi opened the door. He looked down and asked, "Who's there?"

"You are mine Drum!" he charged inside and ran forward, "I challenge you to a fight Drum!"

Suzumi and Gao said, "Drum's not here."

"Wh-" the dragon tripped and his face slid on the ground until he smashed against a wall, "GYAAAAAAH!"

It took a minute for the guest to recover from that accident.

The new comer was a dragon dark orange scales, long dark blond hair going on his back and his orange fluffy tail. He wore a red loincloth, a silver armor with a green vest and a silver sword attached on his back left on his side. He put his hand on the big bump on his head and grunted, "What do you mean your buddy is not here! I came to fight him and beat his fat tail!"

"Do not speak lightly of Drum," Halberd said as he came down with only a towel around his waist, "And his tail is not fat."

"And don't speak lightly to me like I'm some ingrate child!"

"You are acting like one," Suzumi warned the dragon, "Because you just charged against the wall of our house and lost."

He took his real form and he looked similar to his SD form. The difference was that his white belly was exposed, "I am not some nobody dragon. I am Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble!"

Gao eyes shined when he heard that. With the dragon attitude, he still had doubt, "Really?"

"Of course, I am! I've been trained to be a powerful dragon thanks to Tenbu," Doble answered with a large smile.

"Knowing Tenbu, I can believe that," Gao said. The boy presented his family, "And I really don't know where my buddy is. He was gone this morning without any warning."

"W-wait a sec. What do you mean by 'Knowing Tenbu'?"

"You had that smile when he tried to charm the beautiful girls he met," Takashi replied.

"Yup," Hanako answered.

"A pervert smile… was proof I was a Cavalry Dragon," he whined in shame in a corner.

"You sure have a lot of energy Doble," Suzumi let out a small smile, "And it wasn't just for that. That's for the damage on the wall," she sat on a chair, "You just have that aura of someone who wouldn't lie."

"Of course. Tenbu told us that lies is the first step of weakness. Lying to others or ourselves is revealing how weak we are. We must admit our defeat if we want to get stronger," he stood up and all his mini episode of sulking was over, "The only acceptable lies are those that protect the lives of others and ourselves!"

Once that was over, Suzumi gazed at her son and said, "Since Drum is gone for a while, I can tell you why he left you here alone," she raised her finger and began to explain by saying, "He went to duel against Mizaru, another Cavalry Dragon."

"That bastard beat me to it," he clenched his hands. Asking for a duel next was out of the question for the Omni Lord to prove himself. He already won or already failed.

"But-" Gao was about to stand up.

"Gao. It was a duel between them only. You cannot join in. Only Drum knows where it is," his mother sighed, "No needs to worry for him."

The boy nodded, "He is tough," he let out a small smile.

"Since he is gone-" his snout smelt something delicious, "W-what is that?"

"Breakfast. And it's ready," Takashi replied.

The cavalry dragon stomach grumbled loudly. He blushed in shame and gazed at the side.

"Looks like we have another mouth to feed mom."

"Grandma makes the best food of Tokyo!" Hanako declared.

"T-thank you," the red dragon wasn't expecting that. He bowed and followed them in the kitchen.

* * *

Drum flew towards where the other dragon challenged him three days ago. He knew the battle would be somewhere the monsters or humans wouldn't go. From the direction he got on the map, it was outside of the city. So, he took his real form to accelerate his pace when he was outside of the human's view.

"From what it said, it should be at the summit of a hill where we can fight all out," he grumbled as he checked on his piece of papers. He sniffed the air and found a stench that stood out a little. He knew he was close to his destination and went towards it.

There was one of the mountains around the city that had its summit without trees and guessed it was the right one. He also noticed that the stench went to that direction. He landed on the ground and saw the dragon waiting for him. That dragon was sitting on the ground and meditating.

Mizaru wore a brown robe with red sash tied with a white robe and red samurai armor pads over his shoulders. He held a claymore in his hand while having a katana holding on his belt, "You did come Drum alone," he continued meditating.

"As you requested. I'm here to begin the duel," the red dragon said.

"We can take our time a little. It is a lovely morning we have. No too hot and not too cold either," the gray dragon commented.

Drum had to agree that it was indeed a lovely day, but he wasn't here for small talk. Still, it was best to honor the wish of the dragon and also sat down, putting his weapon on the ground, _it could be a test, _"Fine," he gazed at the sky. The blue sky was beautiful this morning and the air was fresher than usual. The warm wind blew on his hair. His mind wandered a little back to when he failed to stop Yamigedo.

"When I gaze at a clear sky like this, I often think of my home," the Cavalry Dragon whispered as he took a deep breath, "Dragon World. I don't know how much it changed since I left you know. I was gone for a very long time. I served Tenbu as my master. Me and my comrades vowed to protect him from any enemies. Alas, we also vowed to respect any of his wishes."

"That you have to accept his decision to… die by Yamigedo?" Drum tried.

Mizaru nodded, "Yes. We never vowed to protect him from himself," he sighed as he scratched the back of his neck, "Drum. Tenbu has many flaws. I'm certain you saw a few of them."

"Grandpa is interested in woman too much, even when they aren't dragons," the red dragon quickly replied with dead pan face.

"Yes. That is one of them," he chuckled as such event he also witnesses himself, "He is also someone who is ready to do anything to correct the wrongs he committed. Whatever it is true or not," he gazed at the other dragon, "As for Yamigedo, it was truly something wrong he did and the consequence are immense. You might not know it yet, but Yamigedo devoured four worlds before he was sealed."

"I saw it in grandpa Tenbu journal. He has such an appetite."

"Infinite appetite. Whatever he eats makes him power powerful and his stomach is an endless void. You haven't see this Fiend true power yet," the gray dragon added.

"W-what do you mean?" Drum asked.

Mizaru stood up and his gaze went towards the other dragon, "This wasn't Yamigedo's final form. You managed to weaken him, but it won't be enough. Tenbu and the other Omni Lords had to face one of his most powerful form. It wasn't easy for him. They are many reasons why it is hard for him," he clenched his hand that held the sword and said, "Only the Omni Lords could stop him, but you have to prove it first. You didn't replace the old one in the traditional way. Tenbu never trained you for years and you are still a teenager."

The XIV chuckled as he raised his weapon, "You're right. I'm still just a brat. However, I am not any brat. There is so much I've overcome," he smiled, "Especially since I came to Earth. Mizaru. I won't back down now. I have so many things to do. I have the wish of grandpa Tenbu on my shoulders. His hopes he offered me along with his trust."

"Can you resist such weight?" the gray dragon asked. He pointed his sword, "I'll test this out now."

"Come at me," Drum put himself in battle stance.

Mizaru was the first who charged and slashed the shoulder of the red dragon. Drum blocked it with his large katana and countered with a kick. The Cavalry Dragon blocked with his leg and chuckled, "Not bad Drum."

The Omni Lord was pushed away and blocked the many attacks coming at him with his large weapon. Their weapons collided and none of they were ready to back down.

As they attacked, the gray dragon chuckled, "Tenbu was the one who personally trained me and the other Cavalry Dragons. Many years of intense and painful training to go beyond what a normal dragon could do. All to stop Yamigedo and his demons," he ducked an attack that close to him and smashed the face of the red dragon, "We also carried the hopes and trusts he gave us. However, he was also carrying our hopes and trust. That is what you must prove! Can you carry my hope and my trust?"

Drum punched his shoulder and sent him away, "I will prove it to you."

The two dragons yelled as they charged at each other's.

* * *

Doble happily ate the breakfast without any hesitation.

Halberd watched the dragon and asked, "Why did you come here?"

"I came to-" he gulped his glass of water and replied, "Challenge the new Omni Lord into a duel. However, Mizaru beat me to it," he grumbled, "Now! I have to find anything way to challenge him," he pouted as he happily continued eating, "This is so good!"

"I have to doubt you Doble. You do not feel like someone who would follow an Omni Lord," the buddy of Hanako commented.

The orange dragon grunted, "Want to repeat that again?"

"You know Tenbu Halberd. Such dragon could surely be trained by a womaniser like him you know," Takashi defended the guest.

"H-hey! Why do I feel like this is an insult?" the Cavalry Dragon yelled.

"It's not," the man quickly replied with a small smile on his face.

"We know Tenbu has good eyes to see those who would do the right thing," Suzumi said.

"You are a nice dragon," Hanako added.

"Thank you," he scratched the back of his head a little nervously at the child praise. The praise of a youngling felt more genuine than those of an adult in his mind.

"What kind of challenge would it be then?" the Sun Fighter asked.

Doble grumbled as he thought about it, "I'll find something. Something worthy of me and actiony."

Halberd sighed, "He just wants a good fight. It's not like proving oneself in a battle."

The orange dragon paled at those words, as they were true. He pouted and turned around, "M-maybe! But it's not to really hurt him or anything! We haven't done anything for a long time," he crossed his arms as some thought came back, "Worse yet. We had no choice but to stay on the side when Tenbu died. It was our duty to protect him, but we also had to obey his order," he clenched his fists, "And he let himself get killed for a dragon we never heard about to take his place."

The others were quiet as they gazed back at the picture of the old grandpa dragon.

The cellphone of Gao suddenly rang and he picked it up, "Moshi Moshi. What is it Commander I?"

"-Gao. We got a situation and it might be a demon attacking right now. You are at your home right?-"

"Yes. I'm at home."

"-A demon is attacking a factory right now. It's on fire and it might cause a lot of damage.-"

Doble listened more carefully when he heard the place was one fire, _it might be him._

"Where are the others?"

"-They are busy dealing with two other demon attacks. This one seems to be a powerful one while the others were a distraction.-"

"Drum isn't with me. He's busy dueling a Cavalry Dragon," Gao replied.

"-We have no one else right now. Maybe Halberd should-"

The orange dragon squished his face against Gao and yelled, "Hey little human!"

"-Little!-"

"Do you know who the demon is?"

"-Who's that?-" the man grunted.

"I am Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble! Now tell who that demon is. Is he a dragon who likes to put anything on fire?"

The voice of Count Damn was heard, "-It's Red Dragon, Igneel Doble.-"

"He's ours!" he turned towards Gao, "Here's my test! You will help me unseal Igneel so I can beat him fair and square!"

"Wh-"

"If you want me to help your buddy and protect him, you can't say no! We freed him from Yamigedo's control, I beat him and I'll recognise Drum as the new Omni Lord. Got a problem with that?"

"…No," the boy replied, "Commander I. We are going right now."

"-I'll send help as soon as I can.-"

"We're on it," the boy gazed at his parents and nodded.

"Good luck big bro!" his younger sister said.

"You two be careful," Suzumi added.

"I'm Doble. Your son won't be in trouble," the dragon reassured them as they left the house.

"I have some doubts," Halberd admitted.

* * *

Drum and Mizaru continued their duel as their weapon collided brutally. The large katana of the Omni Lord had extra weight that pushed the other dragon away.

The gray dragon released his claymore from his grasp and drew his katana and slashed. He scratched the red scales of his adversary cheek and little big of blood came out of the wound.

Drum counter attacked with his large weapon and missed the other dragon. He saw the katana coming at him again and kicked the wrist of the dragon.

The katana was flying in the air.

The Omni Lord released his grasp from his own weapon. He spun and kicked the snout of the other dragon and sent him away. He grabbed his weapon once again and charged.

Mizaru rolled on the ground and avoided the large weapon coming at him. He jumped in the air when another attack came. He rolled once again when he touched the group and grabbed his claymore and blocked the next attack, "Not bad Drum," he struggled to resist the pressure put by his adversary.

"Not bad either Mizaru."

"You still have to convince me that you are worthy to success Tenbu."

"I already told you that I will," his felt his muscles tensing as he prepared to charge. He felt a connection with his buddy and wondered what was going on, _he's using his buddy skill. Is something going on? _He chased away that uncertainty. He had faith in his buddy's decision. Still, he was nervous. Gao was someone who would not hesitate to put himself in trouble to help someone else.

"Tell me Drum. What will you honestly do once everything is over? Will you remain an Omni Lord or cast it aside? Because you still have to inherit your father position one day," the gray dragon asked.

Fang Slade Terrestrial The XIV was quiet as he heard that question. He never thought about it. What would happen after that? He already knew that he couldn't stay by the side of Gao forever. He had a few years before he was an adult and his father deemed him worthy of taking his place. If the old dragon ever decided that, "I never thought about it Mizaru. However, I cannot just put that title of Omni Lord aside," he had his father blessing, "I won't cast it aside once this is over. That is what I'm sure of it."

"Interesting," a small smirk was on the face of the gray dragon as he charged once again.

Their weapons collided once again. The Cavalry Dragon speed increased as his assault was faster than before. It forced the other on to be on the defensive. Mizaru made sure to push the dragon towards his dropped katana. He forced the other dragon to back away and hoped he wouldn't notice it.

Drum focused on parrying and dodging anything coming at him. He saw no opening. He knew that a single mistake and it might be over for him. He painfully grunted when he had been hit a few times on his shoulders and legs, but those were just scratches.

The gray dragon grinned when he was close to his weapon. He used his tail to send it in the air. He dropped his claymore to grab his katana and charged.

The Omni Lord new he couldn't match the speed of the light weight weapon and impaled his own on the ground. The katana bounced on the large and heavy katana while the red dragon grabbed the wrist of the other dragon and disarm him. He followed with a kick with his tail of the weapon and sent it away.

The gray dragon headbutt the red snout of the dragon and took a few steps back as he painfully grumbled at how much of a hard head the dragon had. He coughed a few times and charged once again. Their fist collided as they tried to punch each other's face. The next attack was a kick in the face of the Omni Lord and he followed up with punch on the next.

Drum felt on the ground and grumbled as he saw the next one coming at him. He rolled on the ground and tackled the Cavalry Dragon before he could recover. He pushed him against a tree and tried to restrain the dragon.

The two dragons struggled and grunted as one tried to free from the other grasp while the other's tried to force the other dragon into submission.

The Omni Lord was hit in the jaw and took a few steps back when he saw a fist coming at his face. He blocked it and grabbed the wrist of the gray dragon. He threw him on the ground and tried to restrain him once again.

Mizaru noticed what he tried for a while. It wasn't a battle where they tried to kill each other's and the red dragon only focused on restraining him, _he wants me to give up the battle. It's true that we cannot fight to the death. He is also quick to adapt to another kind of fighting style, _he chuckled. He put his feet on the gut of the red dragon and threw him away.

Drum landed on his feet and charged once again. Their fist fight continued as they tried to overpower each other's. Fighting without a weapon wasn't his main strength, so he focused on restraining the other dragon as his father taught him. He learned a thing of two with Gao and his mother, but he didn't dedicate himself in their fighting style like Halberd.

He avoided a kick and countered with his own on the belly of his adversary. The Omni Lord followed with a headbutt and made him lost balance. The red dragon didn't lose a second and jumped on him and restrained him on the ground, "It's over Mizaru," he grunted.

Mizaru lightly chuckled as he replied, "Not yet Drum," he used a little opening to smash the back of Drum's skull with his tail and took that second to escape the grasp of the other dragon, _it was still close, _he thought.

The red dragon painfully grumbled as he was back on his feet.

The Cavalry Dragon had his weapon back in his grasp and charged. His slash was blocked by the large weapon of his adversary.

* * *

Gao flew towards the scene with Doble, "What is the test more precisely?"

"It is as I said. We fight him, stop him from causing chaos. We free him from the grasp of Yamigedo and I'll beat him up with my fist! We have unfinished business that Yamigedo interrupted Gao. I was in the middle of a battle against him. He said that our fight was useless," his eyes were on fire, "I train to kick his sorry tail and show him that I'm stronger than him!"

"That's-" _all? _He finished it in his mind. He didn't want to insult the dragon. The boy wondered if it would be all, "How can we even free him from the control of Yamigedo?"

"Tenbu told us there is a way. If Yamigedo can gain the control of his demons, it can be reverse. The power of an Omni Lord can, but only those who are powerful enough to do it. Breaking a monster from the fiend's control needs a strong will and a strong soul. It's not as easy as erasing a mark," the orange dragon gazed at the Sun Fighter, "I'm not sure if the new Omni Lord mind is powerful enough for that."

"He could talk with Tenbu in his dream," the boy replied.

"Then maybe he can. We'll only know when he tries it," the monster commented.

"If he can't, does that mean that he-"

"No. Not every Omni Lords can do it. I know Miserea can easily pull that off. He is powerful enough to break any monsters from his control. However, he could only help those who turned that way against their will. It won't work on Igneel. He chooses to become his servant on his own free will."

"How do you know that?" Gao asked.

The orange dragon replied, "Because we were fighting when Yamigedo came."

The boy was quiet. He thought about it and eventually asked, "Why did you became a Cavalry Dragon?"

"So, I can get more powerful and beat Igneel in another battle," Doble simply replied.

There was nothing honorable in that statement. Gao chose not to dwell on that.

"However, while I trained with Tenbu and the other's… it became more than that. I want to protect the others worlds from its potential destruction. I never had real interest until I met Tenbu and the others. Many suffered great pain from the fiend, while mine couldn't compare. I had the stupidest reason to join the group," he turned towards the human with the resolve he built in the past, "I want to help my comrades in saving their friends. If they doubt in fighting their lost friend. If they can't handle challenging their friend, I shall be the one who take that weight."

The boy smiled and replied, "Tenbu always knew you'll turn around."

The warrior chuckled, "Probably."

They continued towards their destinations.

* * *

The two dragons dueling began to pant with exhaustion. Their body was reaching their limits. The two had many scratches and bumps on their body. Nothing serious that could put them in danger.

"Do you have enough already?" Drum asked.

"Not yet," Mizaru replied.

The two dragons charged and their weapons collided once again.

The gray dragon never managed to recover his claymore and resister of the other dragon's assault with his own katana. He could see the end coming as the other one still had enough energy to fight for another hour if needed. The new Omni Lord didn't see losing as something acceptable. The Cavalry Dragon saw, in the amber eyes of the red dragon, the unbreakable will. Not only that, but the gaze of the previous Omni Lord when he took something seriously. The moment when Tenbu stopped fooling around and faced the problem head on. The eyes of a true Omni Lord. It was there for a while, but the knight realised it only now.

One last hit on his katana and it escaped his grasp. The weapon flew in the air and spun a few times before it impaled a tree.

Drum pointed his big katana at the face of his adversary and asked, "Have enough?"

The dragon chuckled, "Yes. I see it in your eyes Drum Bunker Dragon. You are my Omni Lord. I saw a little bit of Tenbu when he is serious in his duties as one," he grabbed his katana and put it back on its scabbard.

The Omni Lord sighed in relief and rested against a tree, "It's over. I wasn't sure how long I could hold up."

"Longer than me."

"So? What now?"

The gray dragon grabbed his claymore and put it on his back. He approached his new Omni Lord and kneeled down, "Drum Bunker Dragon. From now on, I shall serve you as your Cavalry Dragon. I vowed to be loyal to you until the end. I vowed to protect you until the end. I vowed to you that I will obey your command, as long as they aren't completely stupid or one where you ordered us to stand on the side, so you can give up your life," he continued.

Drum was nervously chuckling at that part of the vow. The fact that he specifically told him that he wouldn't do the same mistake as they did with Tenbu. They won't obey him if he asked to let him give up his life, _it must have been that painful, _he realised. They had not only trust of their Omni Lord, but something else he couldn't put his claw on right now.

Mizaru concluded his vow, "As from now on, I am your Cavalry Dragon my Omni Lord."

"Just call me Drum."

"As you wish Drum."

"You are creeping me out a little."

The gray dragon laughed as a large smile was on his face, "You are just like Tenbu. He hates when I called him by his title or like a servant. No wonder he has so much faith in you."

"I don't even know how I did that. Grandpa Tenbu was just my grandpa… Until he told us he was an Omni Lord," he gazed at the sky. The sun was at its peak.

Their stomach grumbled.

"Looks like we fought harder than we thought."

"Yeah. It's pudding time!" stars was on his eyes.

Mizaru nervously gazed at the other dragon and thought, _at least, it's after any cute female. It won't happen at anytime. Just when he is hungry, _before he followed him back to the Mikado house.

* * *

The two arrived back home when it was a little pass lunch time. The two dragons were hungry.

"I can't believe Tenbu did that," the Omni Lord commented.

"He did," his knight replied with a small smirk, "He really tried to court your mother that way and ended up on the wrong side of her wrath."

"Grandpa really is a special dragon," Drum chuckled.

Mizaru agreed as he put his hand on the shoulder of the dragon, "He is," he continued seriously, "I am only the first of the Cavalry Dragon drum. They are others you will need to convince that you are the true inheritor of the Omni Lord Emblem."

"I am ready for that," they turned into their SD form as the red dragon replied that.

The gray dragon added, "Drum. There is something important I have to ask of you…A favor for when the time comes."

"What is it?"

"I'll need to refill my canteen on any kind of alcohol we can find here," Mizaru showed his brown canteen and shook it.

"It sounded like it was an urgency," the Omni Lord replied with a nervous chuckled.

"And more importantly. I have to tell you why I accept to become a Cavalry Dragon. Because when Kenrosai, a demon of Yamigedo appears. I have to be the one to defeat him in a battle."

"Why?" Drum asked.

"Kenrosai is a friend I made when I was younger. We had a duel and it ended on a draw. We kinda promise to fight another time to see who is the true winner," he showed his katana, "This was a gift from him. I have to be the one who saved him. I promised myself I would do that. I know I can't break the seal by Yamigedo, but I'm sure an Omni Lord can. Maybe you. Still, I have to be the one who stopped him. That's why I want you to let me fight him when he comes."

The red dragon wasn't certain if it was for the best. It might be a wrong decision that might killed the gray dragon. Still, he knew that if his buddy or any of his friends was in trouble, he would do anything to save him, "Sure. You better not lose against him."

"I have been training with Tenbu just for that," a relief smile was on the face of Mizaru.

"Let's go home. I'm starving," he knocked at the door and Suzumi opened, "We're back and I brought our first Cavalry Dragon friend. Tell Gao the good news!"

She smiled and replied, "Good for you," her smile went away, "And Gao isn't here right now. He left with our visitor."

"Visitor?" Drum asked.

"Doble."

"One of my comrades," Mizaru said. He nodded at the woman and said, "Greetings. I am Mizaru."

"Wait. Another Cavalry Dragon was here and- Why did Gao left with that dragon?" the Omni Lord asked.

"He went to fight a demon with Doble. Gao accepted to help him and with that, having another Cavalry Dragon joining you," Suzumi replied.

"I have to go!" he turned around and stopped when the gray dragon grabbed his wrist, "H-hey! Gao needs my help."

"It must be Igneel," he replied, "Doble time has come to end his problem with that dragon. If you do anything against Doble will, he won't ever show any respect for you."

"Gao went with him and I know he can overcome anything," Gao's mother smiled.

Drum gazed down and clenched his hands. It was the same as he pulled off today. Maybe hiding it from his buddy was already biting him in the tail, "He better be okay! Because I'll give him a mouthful if he is hurt," he turned around and went inside the house, "Please Suzumi. I have to know what happened while I was gone."

"I will tell you," she replied. She pat his head, "And diner is ready for you."

"Good."

The two dragons went inside to eat their diner. The red dragon felt uneasy as anything could go wrong.

* * *

Ban Emna and his partner Ricky saw the smoke coming from a building far away. The man frowned as he looked more carefully and saw it came from a factory.

"What is it boss?" Ricky asked. He realised what might be going on, "Do you think it's a demon?"

"I believe it is. Get ready, we have another demon to hunt," he replied as he activated his buddyskills.

"The others are coming?" the little dragon asked.

"Yes. They got the groceries."

"They will be glad to finally have some actions. I can't believe demons always attacked when they were busy," Ricky sighed.

They went to the scene of the battle.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

Next: The Raging Spirits And The Demon Igneel.


	31. Episode 31: The Raging Spirits and

Gao and his current partner Doble reached the scene of the crime. They landed on the ground. The boy knew what to do and immediately joined the police force, "Gao Mikado!" he showed his buddy police force badge.

Those who knew of Gao, many of them did, noticed the dragon by his side, "Gao-"

He interrupted the policeman, "It's a short story, but Drum is busy and he will help me. We are short-handed right now."

None of them argued about it. They knew multiple cases were going on at the same time. They didn't have time with a dragon that put a factory on fire.

The Firefighters were on the scene and busy to handle the situation with a few buddy monsters helping them with more difficult works or handling physical forces. One of them was also immune to heat and fire and went in the building without hesitations.

"You're right. There was a dragon that came on the scene and put the entire factory on fire. Once it was done and we arrived on the scene, the monster left with a small person wearing a mask."

One police man showed what a camera registered. Doble joined them boy and saw Igneel putting the place on fire and joyfully chanting about his horrible crime.

"That's Igneel. He loved to put everything on fire when he could," the orange dragon stopped talking, _since he joined Yamigedo. _

"We have a pyro dragon," the policeman grunted, "Do you believe he is one of them?"

The Sun Fighter quickly replied, "Yes. We wouldn't let a dragon like that come here. And that's one of the Death Shido's. Anyway, any idea where they went?"

"Death Shido seemed to try and order the demon to go elsewhere and it took some convincing to do so. Not only that, he seemed like putting the place on fire wasn't the actual plan."

They rewind the video and saw how Death Shido reacted when the dragon suddenly put everything on fire.

"The demons are suddenly more active than before," the policeman grunted.

"It's because of what happened when we tried to arrest them," the boy replied, thinking back at what happened to Ikazuchi.

"We'll handle things here. I already sent squads to find where they are currently hiding," the policeman said.

"We'll keep in touch," Gao replied as he activated his buddy skill and flew in the air, followed by the Cavalry Dragon.

Once the two were alone, the dragon commented, "This is not as bad as I expected. If Igneel was let loose, he would have burned everything around the factory before we came here."

"They are hunting for the Omni Lords and this is a way to get their attentions," the boy replied.

"And you still haven't found all of them. How many are still missing by the way?" the dragon asked.

Gao was about to say something he shouldn't and held it back. Miseria was found, but he was Kiri and always would be Kiri, "Three. We know Captain Answer is somewhere in our city, but he isn't with us."

"Captain Answer," Doble thought back. He never met that Hero Monster, but heard about him from Tenbu.

"We have to search for Igneel and Death Shido and stop them before they put something else on fire," the Sun Fighter declared and kept going where the cops weren't investigating.

* * *

**Episode 31: The Raging Spirits And The Demon Igneel**

Gao and Doble landed on a street. The dragon was immediately overwhelmed by the stench of food. He gazed around and saw many restaurants present. Many seemed to be foreign for some reasons.

"There are not that many cops around," Gao commented as he began to wander around.

"There is so much food here," the dragon grumbled.

"They are a lot on those streets. It's best we investigate here."

They weren't that far from the scene of the crime, but were still far from the other locations where demons were attacking.

"Let's find those bastards," Doble declared as he took the lead. He sniffed the air. Thankfully, he had a full stomach and all the food wasn't that distracting. Not enough to break his focus, "I can't smell him."

"Let's go down the street, maybe they are somewhere else," the boy suggested.

"He won't be hard to find. He isn't a small and quiet demon. Especially with his temper," the dragon replied.

The duo began to search for the demon. They expected to find him quickly.

After a few minutes of search, someone said, "What do we have here?"

They turned around and saw a human and a monster by his side.

"You two," Gao said when he recognised Ban and Ricky.

"What are you two doing here?" the orange-haired man asked.

"So, this is here the demon has been hiding," Ricky pointed at the other dragon.

"What did you call me shorty?" Doble grunted as he approached them.

"What did you call me demon?" the little monster replied.

Ban Emna sighed and said to Gao, "Sorry for this. Doble is obviously not a demon," he looked in the eyes of the boy, "I can tell with one glance that no demon would possess you."

"How?"

"Just by looking in your eyes. They shined in a very unique way. Can't describe thought," he let out a small smirk.

"Oh-" he didn't know what to reply.

The two dragons were arguing.

"Where is your buddy?" Ban asked.

"He's elsewhere," the boy gasped and asked, "Have you seen a demon around? I know you are hunting them. He put a factory on fire and has to be stopped quickly," the Sun Fighter focused on his task.

The man frowned and replied, "I don't know. I thought I caught sight of him, but I lost any lead I thought I had."

"Leave this to the expert. The demon won't escape us from long. Especially when the gang will be back," Ricky declared.

"A shorty like you think he is in a gang?" Doble chuckled as he put his hands on his hip.

"That's it! You want to fight! You'll get one!" he jumped and tried to punch the bigger dragon. He was blocked by the foot of the bigger one, "Take this and this and this!" he spun his arms around and tried to hit the other one. He jumped away and smirked, "I'll let you off the hook with this warning. We have bigger thing to focus on."

"…Your warnings are terrible," Doble scratched his hair. He didn't even want to laugh or mock the little guy now.

"Enough," the two humans said.

The man turned towards Gao and said, "Did something happened recently? The demons suddenly got more active recently."

"We have a bad feeling for a while," his buddy replied as he put his hand on his middle.

The Sun Fighter nodded, "Yeah. We tried to stop Yamigedo, but something went wrong. He escaped without Ikazuchi."

"Ika- who?"

Gao frowned when he spoke too much. Still, he couldn't back down now. They already knew about Yamigedo and hunted the demons. He told them what he knew.

"Yamigedo had a friend?" they asked in disbelief.

"And I couldn't save him," the boy looked down. He quickly raised his gaze, "We still have to stop Yamigedo before he hurts more people. We just don't know where he is hiding."

"I missed a lot of what is going on," the man said as he scratched his back.

Ricky looked away from the group. He opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it.

Doble approached the man and said, "And I'm the one who is going to stop Igneel."

"This demon is our prey. We are here to hunt him town and make sure he won't hurt anyone anymore," Ban replied.

The orange dragon held back his anger as his face went from orange to red.

That confirmed to Gao that he was a good person, "What did you do with the demon you captured and sealed away?"

"It depends," he admitted. He was about to say more when his buddy interrupted.

"And why do you want to stop Igneel."

"Because we have unfinished business. Yamigedo interrupted our duel and I have to be the one to beat him, once he's freed from the control of the Fiend," he crossed his arms.

"What is going on here?" another voice suddenly came.

The four turned around and three monsters looking quite similar went towards them with grocery bags in their hands.

Doble took his real form and was ready to battle anyone.

"Who are you?" Gao suspiciously asked as he grabbed his Deck Case.

"Relax Gao," Ban said as he stood up and pointed at the trio of reptilian monsters, "Those are my friends. Gao here is a good person. No need for hostility."

"This is the buddy police force boy we heard about chief?" the one with red face said.

"His hair is not blue thought," the one with the white face commented.

He relaxed as he let out a small smile, "That's my friend Tasuku. I'm Gao Mikado."

"Doble," the dragon crossed his arms. They were wasting time for their hunt.

"Guess it's time for the presentation," the three monsters grinned. Ban and Ricky did the same.

The first one Gao noticed was a humanoid reptilian being with gold and black scales, long black tail, pale blue eyes and a red visage. He wore black metallic gauntlet and a white coat. He flexed his muscles, "With my mighty muscles! I fight the evil down! I am Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle!"

The second one with white face adjusted his sunglasses and posed by raising his fist in the air. He had a pale silver scale underbelly while the rest of his scales were red. He had spikes around hid head and white hair. He wore a pair of black gauntlets and a white coat, "If an enemy target the weak! I break their face until they can't cry anymore! Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord!"

The last and tallest one flexed many times before he kneeled down. His pale blue eyes shined on his white face and his purple jaw. He had purple scales except for his white underbelly, a long purple tail, purple spike around his head and orange and yellow flame hair. He wore a white coat like the others, golden boots and black boots, "When I smell flame of a battle, I rushed in the beat up the bag guys with those weapons!" he showed his biceps, "I am Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King! Oh yeah babe!"

"I am the leader of the group. The one who united them into the Raging Spirit! Ban Emna!" the man said as he grabbed his goggles.

The smallest and youngest monster joined, "And don't forget about me! Dragon kid Ricky!"

"Who again little mascot?" Doble asked with a huge grin on his face.

Ricky attacked, "Who you're calling mascot?" but couldn't reach the face of the other dragon, "And how dare you forget my name already!"

Gao decided to play along. He turned around and showed the sun on his jacket, "And I'm Gao Mikado. The Mighty Sun Fighter!"

The new trio of monsters and Ban laughed. The man said, "I like you Gao," he turned towards Doble, "But let's get back on track," he kinda forgot what the dragon said earlier, "You said something about knowing that demon."

Bash muscles tensed, "That demon is ours! We've been missing so many battle's already boss!"

Ban sighed and focused on the orange dragon, "And how do you even want to do this? He can kill people you know."

The Cavalry Knight pushed the little dragon kid away. He decided to focus on the most important part of his problem, "Simple. We find him, stop him from destroying anything, release him from Yamigedo's control and I kick his sorry tail!"

"So, it won't matter if we stop him, as long as you can continue your duel later on right?" the man asked.

Gao nervously gazed at Doble, wondering what the answer was.

The orange dragon grumbled, but conceived, "I'll accept this compromise, if you let me have my duel later. It's more important to stop him."

"I usually wouldn't let anyone get the demon once sealed," he turned towards Gao, "However, I can trust you in this Gao. And the rest of the Buddy Police Force. I know how hard you are fighting against the demons and Yamigedo. I'll make an exception this time."

"Thanks Ban," the boy replied.

"Enough about this! Let's hunt the demon down!" Ethereal rushed away.

"W-wait!" Ricky yelled as the group followed up. He managed to catch to his buddy and jumped on his shoulder.

* * *

The search began and group split up. The dragons tried to find the stench of another dragon. A few times, it leaded to another monster from Dragon World who had nothing to do with the situation. Gao asked if anyone saw a monster in his real form that caused trouble.

Doble grunted as he clenched his hands, "Dammit. He shouldn't be that discreet. He burned a place down and we can't find him now."

"Maybe one of the Death Shido's forced him to hide for now. They have some control over the demons," Gao guessed.

Ethereal was beginning to burn up by his own frustration, "I want to brawl a demon already."

The other two calmed him down. Bash sighed, "If you start yelling about it, you won't even fight a demon," his eyes shined as he grunted, "So you better not start complaining now. You aren't the only one who got groceries everything a demon appeared."

Ricky glared at Doble a few times. He didn't forget about all the mockery.

Gao said, "Thanks for helping us again."

"You aren't going to second guess why I'm helping you like that Gao?" Ban asked.

"I know I can believe in you."

Ricky sighed, _not even asking if we are just going to take the demon away once sealed? _"Why?"

"I don't know. I know that if you weren't good people, you wouldn't try to stop Yamigedo and his demons," the Sun Fighter replied.

"Honestly. I'm only helping you because I feel like it's what I have to do," the man said.

Billion took the lead, "That demon should have made a mistake. There must be a lead. No demons could hide for this long."

A loud sound resonated. Something just exploded not far from their location.

Ethereal yelled, "That must be the demon!" He charged forward, only to be grabbed by the tail by Billion, "H-hey!"

"Hold on," he replied to the younger dragon, "We can't leave them behind," he pointed at the two humans and Ricky.

"Y-yeah."

* * *

They group up and went towards the scene of the explosion. Many citizens were running away from the scene in panic and they had to go around them to reach it.

It didn't take long before they arrive and saw that the back of a truck had exploded not long ago.

Gao grunted when he saw someone was trapped inside, "We have to get him out!"

Doble wanted to get to the demon, but someone in danger took priority. Him and Bash rushed towards the truck while Billion and Ethereal searched for the demon with Ricky and Ban behind them.

Billion used his strength to open the door of the truck and the Cavalry Knight took the human out of the vehicle. They both went away.

Gao approached him and asked, "Are you okay?"

The man replied, "I'm fine."

The boy showed his Buddy Force badge, "What happened?"

"I don't know… it just exploded."

The boy made sure that he was alright, "I have to go and stop whoever caused this," he rushed to the other monsters when another explosion occurred, "Dammit!"

Doble and Billion dashed forward and when they arrived at the scene, Ethereal flew above them and landed against a street lamp.

"That demon is an exploding maniac," the dragon grumbled.

The group turned around and saw the demon causing the rampage in the city. It was a big dragon with crimson red scales and even darker red scales on his underbelly, a long red tail, two large wings, many horns around his head and amber eyes that noticed his rival, "Doble."

"Igneel. That is enough!" the orange dragon grunted loudly.

"You are finally here," Death Shido said. She approached them and held a skull in her hand to create a battleground, "You took your time. It was difficult to contain him from burning everything to the ground."

"Destroying everything around is the flame of my passion!" Igneel yelled. He gazed at Doble, "I have been waiting for us to meet again. Since I felt under my scales that you were somewhere nearby," he chuckled.

"Earth has nothing to do with our interrupted duel on Dragon World you bastard!" The Cavalry Knight snapped.

"I love it when things burned up around you know," the crimson dragon grinned as his eyes shined.

"You weren't like that before," Doble grumbled. He knew the dragon was an aggressive and angry type, but not a sadistic dragon.

"It doesn't matter," the demon chuckled as he opened his mouth to blow something else.

Death Shido frowned, "This is a terrible idea Igneel. They are here and more are coming. You are going to get sealed away and we won't kill an Omni Lord for master Yamigedo."

The dragon grunted and nodded, "Fine. Where are your Omni Lord Gao Mikado?"

"He's somewhere else. I don't know. He isn't my Omni Lord," the boy corrected him.

"I missed a few things," Ban cracked his knuckled, "It's time to hunt a demon down."

Doble drew his sword and was ready to fight. The other dragons did the same. Ricky took the lead, "We will take you down demon!"

Billion used his tail to put the little dragon by their side, "Don't take the lead without us."

Bash added, "We are a team Ricky."

The little one nodded.

"We are outnumbered," Death Shido commented.

"I don't care if I'm outnumbered. I can take care of all of them on my own! I'm not as weak as before Doble!" the demon laughed as he showed his large fangs.

"Me neither Igneel," he pointed his sword at the demon.

"As you wish," The human who worked with the demon used the skull and trapped them in it.

The dragons were ready to fight them demon dragon as their muscles tensed.

Ethereal chuckled, "Finally. I've been waiting a long time to fight a demon. We can't chase the others, but you will be enough for us."

"You are going to regret challenging this demon brainless dragon," the demon replied.

The white face of the dragon tensed at the insult and cracked his knuckles, "Looks like you are ready for a beatdown already demon."

"Igneel. Once I'll stop you, we have something to settle."

"We are doing it right now Doble!"

"You're serving a demon and your power isn't one made by work. That doesn't count."

"I see you are using an excuse if you lose this battle. With this many of you, you still want to use that excuse," he giggled. The crimson dragon muscles tensed under his scales as he was ready to charge.

Gao and Ban prepared their spellcards.

"You're not going to join them Gao?" the man asked.

"No. With this many dragons, I better stay on the side," he replied.

"Good one. Because my partners can get pretty intense when they go all out," he cracked his fingers as he picked one, "I'll remain in the back, no matter how much I want a piece in this battle."

"I forgot if I already told you this, but thank you for helping my friends before," the Sun Fighter said.

"No problem. I was only hunting demons."

"I am only fighting bad guys who threaten people you know," Gao replied as he showed his vest.

Just after he said those words, the dragons charged for a large battle.

Doble and Ethereal were the most eager to enter in the fight and took the lead. The friend of Dan jumped in the air while the orange dragon kept charging forward.

Igneel let out a large fireball at his rival who cut it in half with his sword.

Ethereal charged his gauntlet and punched the other dragon, but a shield blocked him. He painfully grunted when the claws of the demon pierced his stomach and sent him away. He rolled on the ground and jumped back to his feet, "Tough one."

Billion grunted, "We have to be careful. He knows how to handle many of us at once," he looked at the demon in the eyes. He knew he was right as the eyes were observing where everyone was, "Ricky. We're counting on you."

"I'll watch over the humans," the little one nodded.

Doble would have said something at Ricky, but focused on the battle. He slashed with his sword but it was bitten by the dragon and was stuck. He grunted and tried to free his sword. He kicked the snout of the demon a few times before he was launch away with his weapon.

Bash came at the side and with an uppercut on the face, sent Igneel in the air.

Billion jumped and was behind the demon and gave a kick, he missed when the crimson dragon twisted his body and countered with a bite on his left shoulder. He grunted painfully as he grabbed his enemy and forced the monster to open his mouth and freed his shoulder.

Igneel pushed the dragon away and opened his wings. He burped many fire balls at the dragons and aimed at the humans.

"Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao yelled as he blocked the attack of the demon coming at them.

Doble grunted as the dragon wasn't going down. He rolled on the side when a fireball came a little too close and thought of a way to reach the dragon.

Billion put a hand on the dragon shoulder and said, "Trust us on this!"

"As long as we can bring him down! I'm in!" the Cavalry Dragon replied.

"Good answer," the other dragon replied as he grabbed Doble and threw him in the air like a catapult.

"What are you thinking?" Doble yelled when.

Igneel grinned when the dragon came at him, opened and defenseless, "Die Doble! I'm better than you!"

"Damn you!" the Cavalry monster stopped when he was grabbed by the neck and threw at another direction by Ethereal. He looked at saw Bash ready to grab him as the fireball of the demon missed him.

Bash grabbed him and chuckled, "Bring him down!" before tossing the orange dragon in the air.

A shield suddenly appeared in his way, casted by Death Shido. That spell quickly disappeared by a counter spell used by Ban that broke the shield down.

"Of course!" he replied as he was above his rival Igneel. He grabbed his sword and charged down, "Take this Igneel!"

"Doble!" the crimson dragon grunted as he turned around and blocked the sword that came to his face with his fangs.

The Cavalry Dragon chuckled when he held his sword with one hand and the wing of the other dragon with his other, "Let's go down shall we!"

Incapable of flying anymore, he tried to free his wings before he crashed down. He saw the ground quickly coming closer and he would hit the ground soon. He spun around himself and managed to eject his rival. The demon opened his wings and flew back up. However, Ethereal was just in front of him and punched the face of the dragon, sending him back on the ground.

Igneel painfully grunted when he bounced on the hard ground and landed back on his legs. He furiously grunted at the four dragons and knew he had to change tactic. He just had to bite his patience and wait for the opportunity. He shouldn't change it right now or they would stop him in time.

The dragons continued the battle and it was clear that the heroes would eventually defeat the demon.

Ban smirked and gazed at Death Shido, "Once this is over, we're taking you with us," he pointed his finger at her, "We will stop the demons at his source very soon."

They got a calm answer, "I will not let you reach master Yamigedo. He is currently busy with other more important things than any of you."

Ricky yelled, "What did you say? Want me to come over here and show you that you should insult my buddy?" he spun his arms but was held back by Ban.

"It's not the time for that Ricky."

"Okay," the little dragon sighed.

"Have you found Ikazuchi?" Gao asked.

"No. We don't know what you have done with him," she replied.

The Sun Fighter frowned. He knew he couldn't have done anything in the situation. He knew that she was trying to get to him and broke his focus. He looked back at her and asked, "And why didn't you try to save him as Yamigedo ordered?"

He got no answer.

Ban let out a small grin, "Demons often back stab against each other's. Especially evil demons."

Ricky gazed at the battle and noticed something that made him a little uneasy, "Boss. I think the demon is eyeing us a lot right now."

The two humans frowned and were ready for anything as they heard those words. Ban grunted, "He is outnumbered and is going to play dirty. I'm impressed he didn't do it earlier."

"Yeah," the boy agreed.

Igneel grinned and jumped in the air. He flipped and whipped the other dragons with his long tail and sent them away. Once he got his chance, he charged at the humans and the little dragon.

The small dragon stood in his way and was ready to battle the demon. Ban took out his spellcard to cast something, but saw something above them.

"Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao quickly reacted and protected them with a spell.

They saw the dragon closing in and opening his maw to crush their bones.

"Look out!" Ban pushed Gao on the side and they avoided the attack at the last second.

"Boss!" the trio of dragon's yelled.

"Dammit!" Doble quickly charged.

Ryuki jumped on the face of the dragon and grunted, "Take this!" he punched the eyes of the demon before he was brutally swung around.

"You little bastard! No one dares to ride me you bastard! I'll crush you to bit!" the demon furiously yelled.

He sent the small one against a wall.

The little buddy painfully grumbled before screaming when he was tackled against the wall. He coughed loudly and slid on the ground. He felt the claws of the demon against his neck. He tried to struggle and escape, but was pinned down.

"Ricky!" the four members of the Raging Spirit yelled.

"Release him now!" Ethereal ordered as he took a step forward.

The other two restrained the dragon from attacking the monster.

"Enough with this battle," the demon turned at the group and let out a large grin, "I have enough of this fight. If you want to save him, offer me some compensation. A life for another life. An Omni Lord for this pitiful dragon. I am being fair right! Something big for something this insignificant."

Ban saw dark at those insults and was ready to beat the dragon with his fist.

Gao grabbed the wrist of the man, "Don't go now. He will do it."

The man wanted to yell something back, anything. The boy was right. He wouldn't do anything in time.

Doble saw that they were at a stalemate for now. The moment an Omni Lord would come, it was over. Unless the little Ricky was left to die, _Tenbu would already have proposed himself with a plan to get out of trouble himself. _The orange dragon searched for anything. He had no idea how to help the little dragon.

"Bring me an Omni Lord here! His life for this little one!" Igneel ordered.

Doble frowned and grunted, "How can you accept to stood that low? You are just serving Yamigedo. You are getting used by him and you agree like that," he pointed his claw at the dragon, "It's like you don't mind the fiend to ride on your back."

"None of it is the same," he replied and applied pressure on the neck of the little monster.

"Hey," Ban started. He raised his head and looked in the eyes of the dragon, "I give you one chance to let my buddy go. If you don't… You are going to regret it."

"Ban," Gao whispered. He won't stop him, but the situation is dire.

The Cavalry Dragon sighed, "I knew it. You aren't willing to serve Yamigedo now. You are just another slave demon like the others. Because you don't have any hint of pride anymore you demon," he grunted, "There is nothing to respect about you anymore."

Igneel grunted and pressed a little more on the neck of his hostage.

Ethereal wanted to take a step forward, but the pain of the little member pushed him to remain stationary.

Gao turned towards Doble and wondered if he should say anything.

"That's what you truly are in the end. A mindless dragon made to be use as a ride, not a prideful dragon who has no master," the orange dragon said with disappointment. He sat on the ground and looked at the demon, "And I was chasing you for nothing."

The crimson dragon saw red. He released his hostage and yelled, "I am not a slave!"

The moment the demon decided to kill him, the dragon smiled, "As long as you serve Yamigedo," he ducked and avoided the claws, "You are one," he kicked the stomach of the dragon and launched him in the air.

"Ethereal! Protect them! We'll take care of the rest!" Billion ordered, but the dragon and Ban were already by the side of Ricky.

"As long as you aren't free Igneel! This won't be our duel!" Doble yelled as he jumped in the air and punched the snout of the demon.

Bash sent the oldest dragon in the air and clenched his hands.

Billion grabbed the dragon and pointed towards the ground. He spun and crashed with the demon. He rolled on the side when the crimson tail came to crush his back.

Bash charged and yelled. He punched the demon, but a spell came. He dodged it at the last second.

As the battle continued, Ban held his buddy in his arms, "You're okay Ricky?"

"Yeah," the little monster winced, "I didn't beg," he gave a thumbs up.

"Of course. We are all strong!" Ethereal flexed his muscles.

"It doesn't hurt that much. I'll be fine," Ricky let out a small smile. "Looks like that demon still has some pride."

"He wouldn't let you go if he didn't," Gao agreed.

Ban grunted, "I'll destroy him," he grabbed his spellcard and gave his buddy to his friend, "Watch over him Ethereal."

"I will boss," the tall dragon replied.

The man waited for the moment to cast it. He slowly approached the demon, "Gao. Block whatever Death Shido will use against us."

"Sure."

The Cavalry Dragon and the servant of Yamigedo fought against each other's. Billion and Bash tried to join the assault but the orange dragon was always somehow in the way.

Igneel made sure not to get surrounded by the other two dragons who were ready to break his skull or forced him to surrender. He wanted to kill the one who dared to insult him first.

Doble blocked the fangs coming at him, but was pushed back until his back hit the wall. He chuckled, "That's all," before a sip of blood came out of his mouth as to disprove his claim. He smashed the jaw of the crimson dragon with his kneecap and sent the demon's head upward. He rolled on the ground when the counterattack came at him. He jumped in the air when the red tail came at him. The dragon spun in the air and slashed the back of his demonic rival.

Igneel painfully grunted and tried to fly in the air. He couldn't because Bash and Billion grabbed his wings and prevented him from getting in the air. The demon hatefully let out a draconic cry as he tried to push them away.

Gao casted a spell at Death Shido who avoided fire coming at her.

Ban used his chance when he was near, "This shock is what you deserve demon! Dragon Thunder!"

The crimson dragon turned towards the man and saw that the human summoned the power of electricity. The two dragons who restrained him released him at the last and escaped. Igneel screamed in agony when he was electrocuted. He tried to remain on his feet, fighting against the pain, "I won't lose to any of you! I won't!" but the pain was too much and he was unconscious.

"Now Gao!" Ban said.

The boy nodded and he sealed the demon inside of a card.

Death Shido took her chance and escaped before the dragons could get to her and they tried.

"That one escaped," Billion sighed as they went outside of the field.

They were back on the street of Tokyo. Gao looked at the card and yelped when Doble slapped his back.

"Nice work Gao. We managed to capture him. Now, we have to free him from the control of Yamigedo and I'll kick his tail!" his eyes burned with passion.

"In the city?" Gao asked nervously.

Doble remembered what Igneel did and gazed at the side, "Y-yeah. I guess… that duel should wait a little. He might try to blow stuff."

"That's if it wasn't because of Yamigedo's influence," the man said. The four dragons of his group came behind him. He grabbed the demon, sealed in the card and looked at it. His buddy climbed on his shoulder. The two put their hand on the card, "We'll only know this once he is freed."

"We have to make sure he won't destroy anything," Gao whispered.

"That will be easy," Doble chuckled.

"It will take a while to find out how to free him. When he's free, we have jails for that and-" the boy was interrupted when the card suddenly shined.

The Cavalry Dragon noticed something shining in the belly of Ricky. He couldn't see what it was, but felt the familiar power of an Omni Lord at work.

"And done. Maybe you can check it out soon," Ban Enma replied as he turned around and walked away.

The two looked at the card and saw the seal that proved that Yamigedo controlled him was gone.

"Ban!"

"It was a nice moment with you Gao, but we have to be on our way," he turned around and added, "With people like you around, I know you can safe keep the demons. We won't sit back and let you do all of our job."

The boy was quiet for a few seconds, before he realised that the man might have thought of going in the Buddy Police Forces to claim the demons they already arrested.

Billion waved at them, "Let's fight together another time Gao!"

"And you better not forget about me! Dragon Kid Ricky!" the little one yelled.

"Who?"

"Doble! You bastard!" that was the last thing the small orange dragon yelled before the Raging Spirits left.

Gao let out a small smile, "Let's end this shall we?"

"Yes. I'll check out his attitude in jail. When we release him," the orange dragon turned into his SD form and they went back to the Mikado house.

* * *

Drum nervously watched the news. He saw that many of the demons already had been arrested by the Buddy Police Forces. Although, the news talked of a series of accidents going on, with the lack of information's they had.

Mizaru was sitting on the ground and meditated. After drinking a lot of sake to celebrate joining the new Omni Lord.

The Omni Lord wasn't expecting that dragon to be a heavy drinker and to be able to handle all of that without getting drunk.

Someone knocked at the door. The red dragon quickly went at the entrance. He let out a relief smile when Gao came back with a large smile on his face, "I'm back."

"Gao!" Drum yelled as he put his hands on his hip, "Where were you? I was so worried!" he knew he was being a hypocrite, but he was a dragon in a duel and his buddy a human fighting against a demon.

"We went to arrest a demon," the Sun Fighter replied.

"This is the new Omni Lord," Doble said as he approached the buddy of the boy. He gazed at the red dragon and inspected him.

The gray dragon sighed as he ignored what was going on.

"Who are you?" Drum asked.

"He's a member of the Cavalry Dragon," Gao replied as he pointed at the new comer.

The rest of the family and Halberd watched it from the side.

"You look fatter up-close than I thought," the Cavalry Dragon commented.

Mizaru sighed loudly this time.

The Omni Lord grunted and turned around, "Great. The Cavalry Dragon's also got an idiot in their group."

"What you said?"

"You are deaf too?"

The two tackled their face and grunted at each other's.

"Doble said that he would follow you as the new Omni Lord and that he won't change his mind," Gao said.

Mizaru chuckled as his comrade was stuck by his promise.

The dragon in question had his scales paling, "Right."

Drum suddenly went towards Gao and let the other one face plant on the ground, "Good job Gao," he gazed at the side, "I won't hide from you what I'll do next time," he pointed his claw, "But if I have to go alone, I'll go."

"Sure Drum," the two shook hands.

"Don't just dump me on the side!" Doble yelled.

"Diner is ready," Suzumi told them.

"I'm starving!" the group went in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Doble grunted.

Gao was with him and asked, "What about Igneel?"

The orange dragon sighed, "I'll wait until he's better and Yamigedo is stopped the way Tenbu wished," he looked at the boy, "He's not interested in me for now," he went to the kitchen, "And if Tenbu put his faith in you two and Mizaru is by your side," he let out a small grin, "I am too. However, I'm gonna mess with your fatty buddy."

"Whatever idiot!" the other dragon replied in the kitchen.

"That bastard," Doble snickered, "He also wants to mess with me. This is going to be fun."

They went in the kitchen for a nice diner.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

Next: Rock and Magic.

The episode is one focused on Tetsuya and his buddy.


	32. Episode 32: Rock and Magic

Shido, Gallows and Sofia walked in the long corridor leading to Yamigedo resting place. They had been summoned by Gratos.

"I still can't believe there's something there," the boy commented.

The darkness dragon rolled his purple eyes, "We know that. You said that every time we come here."

Sofia sighed and accelerated her pace, "Enough you two. We will likely get our next mission from Gratos."

They nodded and kept going forward.

Shido wanted to ask something, but knowing where they were, he decided to wait for later. When they were away from Gratos ears, if he even had those, "It could have ended badly last time. That Igneel caused such a rampage."

"There was a risk of Gao's awakening his Future Force," she admitted.

"I still don't get why the hairs grow longer when someone uses it. It weird me out."

The humans raised their shoulders.

"You came here quickly," the skeleton demon said as he joined them.

"Of course. We are here to serve Yamigedo," Sofia replied.

The monster nodded as he turned around, "Follow me."

"So, Yamigedo already managed to get back to his giant form?" Shido asked.

"That for now."

"For now? Sha. Sha," the monster wondered.

"Our master needs to be more powerful if he wants to challenge the Omni Lords. With our current track record, they might regroup all of them to stand against our master," Gratos frowned at their predicament.

"We cannot underestimate the Buddy Police Forces," Sofia warned him.

"The other problem is that we don't have an infinite amount of demons, just 100 totals. We already lost a few of them and we cannot keep going that path," the second in command of the demon's faced the darkness dragon. His eyes shined, "And Gallows. Are you interested in gaining much more power to challenge anyone? If you serve Yamigedo as a replacement, you will be unstoppable."

The dragon gasped as he waved his hands and went behind his buddy, "Nononono. Sha. Sha! I am not interested in this kind of servitude again. Too much trouble with Azi Dahaka! And the track records of the demons don't make it appealing at all. Sha."

The boy finally reacted and stepped on the side, "Don't hide behind me!" he didn't forget what the monster made him go through.

"You are already serving Yamigedo. Imagine the power. Anything that once stood in your way will be gone."

Gallows played with his claws, "What stands in my way isn't what you think," he discreetly gazed at his buddy.

"Anyway," the skeleton monster opened the door leading to Yamigedo.

The group walked in and stopped when they saw a giant gray cocoon, like the one's a big made.

"Yamigedo needs to be hidden until he achieved greater power. So, we need to make sure the Omni Lords doesn't find out where he is hiding. Failing to that will result in your death," Gratos warned them.

"O-of course!" Shido nervously replied.

Sofia nodded.

_What will come out of that? _The three wondered fearfully. They knew Yamigedo was already as strong as Azi Dahaka, but now, it would be more. Their mission turned out to get worse and worse. Especially at the prospect that failures meant their doom.

* * *

**Episode 32: Rock and Magic**

Three days passed since the battle against the demons. All of the demons had been captured and they could enjoy some quiet time. It was an intense day, but it wasn't a big troublesome one.

Tetsuya sighed as he put his headphone, "It's so quiet now yo."

"I know. After four demons attacking, suddenly nothing for now. I'm certain they want us to drop our guards," Asmodai agreed.

"I felt like we were on the sideline that time yo. Terumi really wrecked that demon with Medusa," he let out a small grin.

"She is quite capable," the pink demon replied.

The boy opened his cellphone. He randomly searched for any news related to music as they continued talking, "Do you know about the Cavalry Dragons? Maybe that will help Gao."

"Gao already got two of the seven to join him. That is some good news for us. I was expecting to take much more time before the first one showed up and put some faith in Drum," he replied.

Tetsuya asked, "Do you have anyone by your side like Tenbu and Drum?"

"Nope. I was a solo Omni lord from Magic World. My predecessor didn't have anyone accompanied him either. I just followed his lead when I took his place."

The boy thought about it and asked, "And-"

"I did have many friends, but when I became an Omni Lord, I had to leave them. My simple presence would put them in danger. No one knew I was the Omni Lord, but news could travel fast," he sighed, "I rather not have the weight of that duty on my shoulders."

_That's why you didn't really want to talk about it, _the boy understood that. His buddy wanted to be himself, but his status could change everything, "Did you hide things from them too yo?"

"Yeah. I have a bad demon habit of doing that. I am a liar when I want to be. I do wonder if they are still alive and what they became," he shook his head, "But I'm not trying too much to think about it."

The boy let out a small smile, "There is a group of musicians doing a small concert in two days and there are still some tickets we can obtain yo," he showed the screen to his buddy, "And look, they all come from Magic World."

"I hope we will able to dance to their awesome music. Magic World! I wasn't expecting anyone to expand their music to earth and-" he said nothing else when he saw the picture. His pink skin lightly paled when he saw who it was, "Now that I think about it, maybe we shouldn't go. The demons might attack at any time. What if they really need our help like last time?"

The boy thought about it and replied, "We'll just leave on the spot yo. I'll let my phone opened. If we disturb everyone, I'll apologise later."

Asmodai sighed, "Okay," he didn't insist or he would be suspicious. He'll deal with his old friend later. He regretted bringing that up, because his past reappeared as son as he said anything about them to his buddy. Or he had terrible luck.

* * *

Two days passed and Asmodai was getting really nervous. It wasn't because he might see his old friend soon and had to endure a verbal punishment. If not more. It was the inactivity of Yamigedo. The Fiend would have sent evil demons already, but he didn't. It wasn't like they were back of an attack per week. It was obviously to put their defense down or to exhaust them by always keeping their guards up. He crossed his arms as they waited in line to go to the concert.

"Thanks for inviting us," Terumi said with them.

The Omni Lord forgot about them for a second. Tetsuya got four tickets for Terumi and Medusa too. The gorgon was in her SD form, a smaller and cuter version of herself. Looking a little like a child.

"Nice idea for a date Tetsuya," he whispered to his buddy.

The boy blushed at the mention and replied, "It's not a date yo."

"We appreciate the invitation," Medusa nodded, giving a glance at the Omni Lord.

"I honestly wasn't expecting monsters from Magic World to put a show on our world that quickly. I thought I would be a mother before it happened," the girl smiled. Her face turned red as a tomato as she mentioned that and gazed at the side, adjusting her glasses, "Don't laugh."

"I won't yo," Tetsuya replied.

"Good," she nodded, satisfied.

The line was slowly advancing.

"Anything about them?" Medusa asked, not specifying she brought up the Great Fiend and his demons.

"Nothing," the boy's buddy replied.

"It is worrisome. After so much damage, they are suddenly quiet," she commented. The girl crossed her arms and was pensive about it.

"They did use more than usual. They don't have infinite of them. They will use them more cautiously from now on," Asmodai seriously concluded.

"It's always weird me out to see your buddy that serious," Terumi commented.

"Me too yo," the other human replied.

"Asmodai is an Omni Lord. Maybe he is a little too focused on his duty," Medusa wondered.

"I'm right here you know. No need to talk at my back. I am facing you from the start, so you failed," the pink demon let out a small grin as his tail flipped the boy's cap in his hand. He made sure his buddy couldn't reach it, "I am indeed worry thought," he ignored his friend asking to give back his cap, "Honestly, I had a nightmare about my buddy getting seriously hurt, because I wasn't at my full power," he gave it back to his buddy and sighed, "I will need to get back to max power soon."

The three others gazed at the Omni Lord.

"We'll figure something out yo," the boy said with a reassuring smile.

"You aren't alone in this. You have us and everyone in the Buddy Police Force," Terumi reminded him.

"Yeah," he replied. His voice sounded a little distant for some reason.

Tetsuya wondered what his buddy was thinking right now. It did worry him a little.

They reached the entrance and offered their ticket, going inside to watch the concert. That problem could wait a little.

It was crowded. The four wondered if it was because the group was known or curiosity. Terumi searched on her cellphone about the group and noticed that they had release a few disks already. Tetsuya wasn't aware of it because he was busy with Yamigedo. She thought that if he loved the group, she would purchase on disk for him, _it will be nice to thank him for the invitation, _she let out a small smile.

Asmodai noticed the smile and wanted to tease her more. He didn't have time as they went into the main hallway, leading to the stage.

"I hope nothing bad will happen," Medusa quietly whispered. It was very crowded here and it would be extremely dangerous if an attack occurred.

The pink demon had to agree. He had his guard up in case something happened. A minute later, they took their place in front of the stage. Everyone could stand up in the front line to join the dance. That was exactly were the four went.

Terumi let out a large smile. She remembered the few times she went to a concert and couldn't dance because of her accident. That reminded her of what she did to get it back and Tetsuya support. A boy who she hated at first was someone she knew she could trust. The future was always full of surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shido and Gallows were watching the building where the concert would be held. The boy had a demon on his hand with a red mark.

"What is it Shido? Sha. Sha," his buddy asked.

"We are going big today with one monster. He isn't like the other one who could control the mind at the museum," he frowned as he realised, he just casually talked to his buddy, the monster who ruined his father's life, "And shut up."

"Sha," the darkness dragon raised his shoulders and asked, "What is the plan? We better have one if this mission would end up as a success."

"It's simple, we go in there with the tickets and 'enjoy' the little concert. Sofia told me that she saw Asmodai and Tetsuya going in there. However, he was with Terumi and Medusa," he thought about a plan.

"You just want to fight one of them and not all of them as usual," the darkness dragon commented before adding his usual verbal tic.

"We always lose when outnumbered," the boy lightly frowned. He didn't want to test how much Gratos would be tolerant of their failures. He had to find a perfect way to defeat Asmodai.

The darkness dragon raised his shoulders and went in front of the boy, "And when would we strike?"

"We find Asmodai and we wait for a moment where he's isolated or vulnerable," Shido replied as they went into the building to enjoy the concert.

* * *

Asmodai waited for the group to come. He knew what would come soon when he would appear. He hoped he wouldn't break his focus if he noticed him. If not, it would be for the best. He had little hope. He was a pink demon and easily noticeable. That was especially the case where he was.

He crossed his arms and tapped the ground nervously. The crowd began to get excited when they saw the group from Magic World coming on stage. From one simple glances, he recognised one of the monsters.

It was a demon with pale pink skin, long blond hair, gray eyes, two pairs of small purple bat-like wings and two crimson wings on his head. He wore a gray suit and looked a little taller than the average human.

"It's has been a long time, Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel," Asmodai whispered with a nostalgic smile. If they ever crossed path, he would call him Lucy without hesitations.

The trio of demons took out their instruments and began the concert.

Asmodai recognised rock music when he heard it. It was more stylise than the type of music played on Earth, but he heard the human influence. It was something he couldn't explain to any humans, they wouldn't understand what he was talking about.

The concert went by and many people were dancing at the rhythm of the music. Terumi was a little less enthusiastic as it wasn't really her genre, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Tetsuya went full in.

The Omni Lord was still surprised that Rucifiel didn't saw him yet. A pink demon like him would stand out greatly, but they were more at the back, so he was less noticeable. If it kept going on like this, he wouldn't have to confront his old friend. He could already feel the pain if he was noticed.

However, he had been noticed by Shido and his buddy were observing the four.

"I hate this place. Sha. Sha," Gallows grumbled, hating the music. He thought that his brain might explode in his skull if this kept going on. He looked at his buddy whose head followed the rhythm of the tune while observing their targets.

"Well I like it. They really know how to make this place alive," he let out a small smile. He scratched his jaw as he wondered how to split the four and get Asmodai into a duel alone. He didn't want to use hostages. The first time he used a demon that way, he really disliked that. Freezing people to force a battle still turned his stomach sometimes.

After two hours, the concert came at an end. The afternoon was quickly passing by.

"Yo. I can't believe this is already over," Tetsuya sighed as the people began to slowly dispersed.

"You had too much fun and everything went quickly," Terumi replied with a small smile.

Rucifiel was about to leave the stage when he noticed a hint of pink standing out of the crowd. He looked more closely and recognised the clothes, "Asmodai?" he wondered as he saw the monster leaving with another one and two humans. He frowned. He looked at the others and said, "I have to go, I think I saw someone I once knew."

"Sure. Just don't take too much time. We have another concert tomorrow," one of the monsters replied.

Rucifiel nodded and went after the four, wondering if it was really Asmodai. He had a lot to vent on that pink demon, if it was him.

* * *

Shido and Gallows followed the four. They wondered how they should split them up to deal with Asmodai only. During the entire concert, the four remained a little too close to get one of them.

"The wait is horrible, sha," the darkness dragon crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Yeah. At this point, we are going to fail before even fighting them," the boy grew nervous. He searched for something, anything to split them up.

"I got an idea sha," the monster snickered.

The boy searched for any other options than giving some faith to his buddy. He sighed as there was nothing coming to him, "Fine. What is it?"

"We have to ambush them."

"That's what were trying to do," Shido forced himself not to snap at his buddy.

"An ambush to separate them. We have to strike first and force Terumi and Medusa to go elsewhere," Gallows suggested as he spin his clawed finger.

"Fine. How do you plan that?"

* * *

Asmodai felt like he could relax after being a little tense during the entire concert. He was so certain that Rucifiel would notice him and there would be drama and he'll have to explain everything to his buddy. The drama would be the worse thing to come. He didn't go to end up in such situation, so he made sure to keep quiet about it. The other thing that worried the Omni Lord was what the monster would have said. Tetsuya trusted him once again, but there was still a hint of doubt in the mind of his buddy. The demon could say a few things of his past that reawakened the doubt in his friend. Much quicker than before and it might never repair once again.

The other thing he didn't want was that they ended up in a battle against each other's. He had no intention of fighting his friend, even if that said friend attacked him for legitimate reason.

"Asmodai?" his buddy asked.

"Sorry. I was in deep thought," the pink demon replied.

"Is it about the bad guy yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"No. That concert brought up some memories. Good and bad," he replied, not wanting to share more of his personal life.

"Before or after you became an Omni Lord?"

"Before and after," he replied.

"Something that changed when you became an Omni Lord," Terumi got it. She gazed at the side and saw something, "Tetsuya. I'll be back soon. I got to check something," she walked away with her buddy.

"Guess we have to wait," he put his hands behind his back.

"Right," his buddy replied.

"Hello there Omni Lord," Death Shido said next to the boy, "Guess I didn't have to hurt your friends," he showed his skull and activated it.

**"Damn. My plan cast aside like trash," **Gallows complained.

Rucifiel saw the three disappeared as they went into the dark field. He remained on the side and crossed his arms, "Damn. What did you get into Asmodai?" he wondered. He frowned at the thought of his old friend leaving him behind for something and not telling him anything at all.

A few minutes later, Terumi and her buddy came back, "Tetsuya I got something for you-" she stopped and looked around, "Tetsuya?"

Medusa looked around and saw no signs of the boy or his buddy, "Where are they?"

"I know Tetsuya wouldn't leave like that."

"They were sent into some kind of creepy field," Rucifiel told them.

The girl frowned as she knew what he meant. She took out her cellphone and called Commander I, "Commander I. We got a situation."

* * *

Tetsuya and his buddy were ready to deal with any evil demons sent by Yamigedo. Death Shido took out his card and said, "I want to end this quickly. Master really want to see one of the Omni Lord dead. I would have preferred the new one, as he put my master in a horrible state. One that I won't pushed aside. I call you; Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger!"

He raised the card and summoned the demon out of it.

Zarrtelganger was a humanoid dragon with green scales, except for his pale-yellow underbelly, a long tail and a pair of golden horns and gray eyes. He wore two black shields with spikes, "I am ready to defeat any enemies of my master!" he raised his arms and let out a war cry.

"You sure you can beat that demon buddy?" Tetsuya asked his friend. They were on their own this time.

"I might have lost half of my power, but I can still handle a demon," the pink demon smirked as he approached the evil one, "Come at me Zarrtelganger!"

The dragon let out a war cry and charged, shield raised up. He tried to impale the Omni Lord must missed the target who simple jumped in the air. He grunted and used his tail to whip his enemy, but missed once again as the pink demon jumped on his tail.

Asmodai landed on the ground and rolled on the side when the demon charged forward. He countered with a kick but was blocked by one shield. Thankfully he didn't hit any of the spikes on it, "You're quick."

"I am here to avenge my master!" Zarrtelganger let out a war cry and tackled the Omni Lord. He was about to continue his assault when he was suddenly in the air and felt on the ground brutally.

"Magical Bye-Bye yo!" Tetsuya chuckled as he showed the spell he used.

The servant of Yamigedo grunted as he stood up, "Death Shido. I need your support to defeat those two."

"Sure," Death Shido.

**Finally, a demon that showed some respect. They are pretty rare, **Gallows commented before making a few 'sha'.

The two monsters continued their battle as they reached a temporary stalemate. None of them could overpowered the other. The punches and kicks flew around as none of them demons managed to hurt the other. The few spells that were casted were mostly used to attack or counter each other's humans.

Asmodai changed plan and charged forward. When the other demon did the same, shield raised, the Omni Lord smirked. Asmodai slid on the ground and passed under the demon. When he was at the other side, he gave a low kick and forced the other demon the kneel down. He followed up by grabbing the stomach of Zarrtelganger and did a suplex with everything he had. He jumped away and waited.

The evil demon quickly came out of the ground and grunted.

"You really have a hard head there," Asmodai commented.

"You think you can defeat me that easily Omni Lord?" the evil demon asked with a small grin on his face.

"Of course," the pink demon grinned. He charged forward and jumped over the demon. He avoided the attacks coming at him and the moment his feet touched the ground, he did a back flip and passed over Zarrtelganger once again, disorienting him. He followed with a kick on the back and sent him away.

The servant of Yamigedo quickly stood up and grunted in annoyance. He let out a war cry and charged.

Asmodai was a little nervous. He knew he was weaker when he lost half of his power, but not that much. It was even affecting his physical fighting ability, _once this is over, I really have to find a way to reclaim my power back. _

The battle continued while the two humans gave support to their buddies.

Tetsuya was growing a little nervous. His buddy was completely serious now. The boy knew there was a problem and if they didn't end the battle soon, it might be costly. He searched for the best spellcard he could use to end this fight quickly, but he still had to wait for the perfect chance to cast it. If it was blocked, it would be troublesome to cast it again. Even so, it might not need to be the best spell, just one that could turn this battle around. He found one. He just hoped that he could cast it at the right moment, _just after Death Shido cast his own spell, _he thought. That was the perfect time.

"Whatever plan you have Tetsuya, I hope they will regret it," the pink demon let out a small smirk.

"Sure yo!" the boy replied.

The two demons continued their battle continued. The two humans glared at each other's waiting to see who would be the first one to make a move.

Asmodai managed to hit the other demon a few times, but it was to little effect. He just managed to push the other demon away. He hated demon who were hard like that one. His fists were starting to hurt a little, "Are you made of rock or what?"

The demon let out yet another war cry and charged forward, shield raised.

The Omni Lord grabbed the longest spike of each shield and was pushed backward. He tried to push back, but the demon was overpowering him, _bad idea. _He grunted. Now he was certain that his strength went away with half of his power. He was as powerful as a monster from Magic World. Which was much less than other worlds, except the Earth, _taking back my power is really getting urgent._

His back crashed against the wall. He continued trying to fight back, but the spikes of the shield were getting closer. He would be impaled if he couldn't get out of this situation.

"Magical Bye-Bye Yo!" his buddy yelled.

The evil demon disappeared and felt from the air. He landed on his feet this time. Zarrtelganger glared at the human.

"Thanks for the save buddy."

"No problem. We got to end this soon yo," the boy with banana in his hair said a little nervously.

The Omni Lord knew he couldn't block anything. He had to dodge and to counter with everything he had. The battle must end quickly or it was over.

The demon dodged the attacks coming at him and the battle was in a stalemate for now. Tetsuya carefully watched both the fight and Death Shido. He waited and waited for the perfect moment to cast it.

Death Shido cast an offensive spell and Tetsuya saw his chance, "Asmodai! Dodge yo!"

The pink demon dodged the spell and the demon who attacked him.

"Great Spell, Deus EX Machina!" Tetsuya casted.

There was energy building up in the air as white light was concentrating in one spot. The pink demon gazed at it and whispered, "You're going all out buddy."

The battle had exhausted the boy as he kneeled down. The energy quickly blasted on Zarrtelganger and it blew out.

The smoke covered the field and no one could see what was going on in the battle. They could only wait and see if the spell was powerful enough to finish the demon off.

The boy and his buddy prayed that it was enough.

Something came out of it and before Asmodai could react, he was brutally tackled and was sent against the wall. He barely managed to avoid being impaled. He was bitten on the shoulder and painfully grunted.

"And here we are!" the voice of a girl suddenly said above. Tetsuya looked above and saw Paruko and her buddy Takosuke appeared in the dark arena.

A gray monster stood behind the servant of Yamigedo.

"I think it's time for you to release my ally," the monster who came used his clawed hands to force the dragon to open his mouth.

"Demios," Asmodai said.

Demios nodded and opened the mouth of the evil demon, "This battle is over!"

Death Shido gasped when someone grabbed his hand.

Tasuku was behind the boy and said, "And you are under arrest for attempted murder on Asmodai."

Demios grabbed his neck around the other dragon's neck and pressed on it. He avoided anything the other demon tried at him. The darkness dragon continued until the servant of the Great Fiend couldn't fight anymore before knocking him out for good.

Death Shido wondered what to do. It was over now that Tetsuya was sealing the demon.

**Use my strength and escape now Shido! **Gallows ordered. **Quickly!**

The boy in the armor swung his arm and sent Tasuku in the air.

The blue-haired boy used his buddy skill to stabilise himself.

"Tasuku!" Demios grunted before charging at Death Shido.

"I'm sorry, but I have to make my leave," Death Shido said before teleporting away.

The dark field was slowly disappearing.

"We did it yo," Tetsuya sighed in relief.

"You guys came just in time," the pink demon let out a small grin.

"You should thank Paruko and Takosuke. They teleported us in the field when she could. Thought it seems to ask a lot of energy for the four of us at the same time," the darkness dragon commented.

"Yeah," Asmodai nodded. He was in his mind as the field went away, _it would have been less problematic if I could stand this battle on my own, but I couldn't. That demon was too powerful in brute force, _he checked his hands, _I have to claim my power soon. It's risky, but I have no choice._

* * *

The moment they were back, Terumi and Medusa came to them.

"You're back!" the girl said relieved.

"Sorry we couldn't help you. Tasuku was faster," her buddy said.

Tetsuya showed the sealed monster, "Thanks to them. We are out of trouble yo."

Paruko and her buddy waved at them.

"Thanks, yo!" the boy waved back at them.

"You two really came at the last second," Asmodai commented, crossing his arms in relief.

"We were only doing our duty Asmodai. They weren't expecting us, so we managed to get the monster by surprise," Demios replied.

Tasuku nodded and added with frustration, "But Death Shido escaped once again."

"That wasn't the strength of a human," the dark dragon commented. He did notice his buddy sending far away.

"So, he wasn't a human to begin with yo," the boy with banana in his hair sighed.

Terumi sighed, "We left you two alone for a minute and he attacked you," she crossed her arms and wondered, "How did they even knew you would be here?"

"Maybe they saw us by chance when they were in disguise. They could be more of them and aren't even aware of it," Medusa guessed.

They didn't take this the good way. It made them feel a little paranoid of what might come next. They looked at each other's and decided to return home.

"Asmodai," a voice said.

The pink demon froze, before slowly turning around, "H-hey Rucifiel."

"You know him yo?" Tetsuya asked.

He nodded, "I didn't want to bring him up."

"You didn't change," the other demon grunted. He sighed and replied, "I won't annoy you any longer 'old friend'. That will be another time."

The Omni Lord was a little relief to deal with all of this. Still, he had higher priority and getting back his full power was above his old friend. He knew his friend didn't view him as a friend anymore.

"I am in town for a week. We have a few more days before we leave Tokyo," Rucifiel gazed at Tetsuya, "I will appreciate if you visit me," he let out a small smile to the boy, "They are a few things you should know about our friend."

Asmodai already saw the danger. It was clear that his friend was bitter about the past, _he's good at hiding his venom._

The others frowned as they didn't know what to do.

Demios asked, "Is that all?"

Rucifiel replied, "Yes. I saw Asmodai and tried to reach him. He left two friends behind," he turned towards Terumi and her buddy, "I don't know why. It is a little typical of him."

Tetsuya frowned, but didn't reply. He wouldn't jump to conclusion, "When do you have time?"

"Maybe in three days in the morning. I will be waiting at the entrance," the demon replied.

The Omni Lord wanted to say something funny or a bit of sarcasm, but it was a terrible idea.

"Sure," the boy replied as he looked at his buddy, letting a small smile.

The pink demon knew that he will try to get an answer out of him first. It was something he didn't really bring up.

"We should go," Tasuku said as the group turned around and walked away.

The day was coming to an end and they had a report to make.

* * *

Once the report was done, Tetsuya, Terumi, Medusa and Asmodai were returning home.

The girl was searching for something in her pocket. She hesitated a little, as it was the reason why her friend was ambushed by Death Shido. Terumi sighed, there was no right time and it was better now that later, when she might forget.

"Tetsuya," she held what was in her pocket and showed it, "This is a little gift, for bringing us to the concert."

"Thanks, yo," he replied before even looking at it.

The two humans face turned red.

The two monsters lightly facepalm at the boy's reaction.

"Euh," she was about to get frustrated when the boy finally looked at what she offered him.

"Awesome!" Tetsuya smiled was bigger when he saw it was a disk containing the music made by the group. He will love to hear it again.

"Why were you excited before even knowing what I gave you?" she asked him.

"Because you were giving me something. It was really nice."

"That was for bringing me here, to this concert. Iiiii had to pay you back," she replied.

The two chuckled and their face was redder than before.

Medusa and Asmodai gazed at each other's.

"It's going to take a while before they confess… Isn't it?" she asked.

"Yup. They are still young and shy. It would be their first," the pink demon replied.

Once everything was over, they gave their good-bye's and the two returned home. Asmodai dreaded the day his buddy would meet with his old friend, but he won't stop it. He had something more important to do now.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. I hope you enjoyed it.

Next: Away From The Hero Path.

The Dark Hero returns with his buddy and is after Ziun for his Omni Lord Emblem.


	33. Episode 33: Away From The Hero Path

Mukuro was eating an ice cream while his buddy watched him. They were avoiding the police and the buddy police forces. They were still searched for attacking an Omni Lord and with everything going on, they knew it would happen. It wasn't an intense search thankfully for them.

Schwartz looked around if there was an Omni Lord that could be passing by. His wounds were healed up and they were ready for the hunt.

The orange-haired boy finished eating his ice cream and looked at his buddy, "It's time to continue our search. We need to get an Omni Lord emblem quickly. I don't know how long we have."

His buddy nodded.

The Dark Hero nodded as they resumed their hunt.

* * *

**Episode 33: Away From The Hero Path**

Akatsuki was showing around with his buddy Byakuya and his best monster friend Ziun. Zanya and Tsukikage were busy for now as they were scouting for the presence of a servant of Yamigedo.

Byakuya was now in the know of what was going on Earth. He was not that surprise that his big brother would forget about sending messages. He respected this world wish and didn't tell his father what was going on. Just that there was a pretty big issue.

His frustration for his big brother was dead now. The white shinobi monster had been mentally punishing himself by assuming the worse when it wasn't the case.

"This is the school we are going too," Akatsuki got him out of his thought. He pointed at the academy at the top of the hill, "That Aibo Academy. That's where my big brother is going too."

"Some monsters are also studying the basic of Earth, as this world is new," Ziun added some of the knowledge he cumulated.

"I heard that there will be some teaching of Earth in many worlds. This is a new world and a strange one. Father commented about your mysterious world. He might come one day," Byakuya chuckled.

"Our world is mysterious?" the young boy asked.

The white shinobi waved his hands, "Because it is so different."

"I'll show you where big bro is working," the boy said as he took the lead.

"Does it remind you of yourself when you were young?" Ziun asked.

"Not really. I wasn't that much thinking highly of my big brother. We are closer in age than them. Close thought," the nanomachine monster answered.

"You better watch carefully Akatsuki. The demons are after me because I'm an Omni Lord," he put his hand on his forehead and grumbled, "I wish I could remember everything already."

"Give it time. You remember a lot already," Byakuya said.

"I remember a little about my duty and bit of what we did to Yamigedo. Just the bit how I felt about sealing him and the danger we caused. I have to take responsibility for everything," the humanoid lion seriously said.

"Come on," the young boy waved at them.

The monsters realised they slowed down the pace a little too much.

"Guess we were too slow," the white monster accelerated.

The Omni Lord sighed and let out a small smile, "Yup."

"Akatsuki. I'll show you a trick after you showed me around. A shinobi trick," he yelped when the boy hugged him.

The monsters chuckled as they went forward.

* * *

The white shinobi followed the two to the Buddy Police Station. It was the place where his big brother was working and he was a little excited to learn everything about what his brother did. He knew a little, but seeing things would feel different. The monster knew he wouldn't do the same.

Tsukikage wrote his mission for him and he accepted it. He had to watch Akatsuki and Ziun. The young boy and the Omni Lord needed protection in case the demons of Yamigedo aimed at them. He spared with his brother a few times as a test and he proved he was ready.

"This is the place where big bro works," he pointed at the tall building.

Byakuya raised his head and had to agree it was impressive. It was much taller than he expected. He could see some finishing reparations on the roof and the top walls, some caused by a previous attack of Yamigedo a while ago. The size was impressive and it showed that they were powerful on this world. It wasn't something that he should based his impression. The white Shinobi knew that they had to prove it and already did. The defeat of Azi Dahaka and his plan to take control of the Earth was heard in the different worlds.

"Are we paying a visit inside?" the monster asked his buddy.

"If you want," Akatsuki answered.

"It might be good. Maybe they also found something else for my memories," Ziun replied.

The trio went inside the Buddy Police Stations. Byakuya looked around like a tourist, but remained calm. The group went to the last floor to meet Stella.

"Your world is really strange. And I'm a nanomachine ninja," he commented.

His buddy chuckled while the other monster nodded with a small grin. He found it weird and mysterious, but it was mostly because he lost his memories.

The group came out of the elevator and met Stella.

"Hello you three," she nodded to them.

"Hi Stella," the young boy replied while the other monsters nodded at her.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked while having some doubt about what it was.

"I am wondering if you have found anything to help with my memories? You didn't call if you have any progress, but we were passing here," the Omni Lord replied.

"My big brother is working here. I have to admit that it feels a little luxurious," he pointed at the giant screen and the other computers.

"That's just the basic on the Police Forces anymore. Since we are the first, we have bigger tech," she replied as she searched for anything that might help his memories.

Commander I was also present and said, "I heard that the Buddy Police Force forming in America has a really big budget to deal with possible monsters attack they had around the country."

"I got something that might help you," the woman said as she showed an image on the screen.

Ziun gazed carefully at it. It was the location where he was a statue, but he saw what he was before he was alive once again. It might be nothing, but looking at it, he noticed the little message under it. It was in mandarin and couldn't understand it. Still, he got a bit of memories coming back, "I remember a little. When I decided to turn into a statue," he turned towards the two adults, "It was after we sealed Yamigedo. I think I didn't want to return to Katana World. I… stayed on Earth to keep watch at Yamigedo, if he came back," he crossed his arms, "And a few priests where present. A few friends at that time if I remember well. They taught me about meditation and a few stuffs like that. When we sealed Yamigedo's, your kind was existing already," he snapped his fingers, "And Ikazuchi clan was the one who kept a direct eye on Yamigedo," he tapped his head, "The Fuchigami clan! A group of humans in a big island. Japan!"

"He was sealed in our country," Commander I scratched his jaw. All of this was useful.

"It's not everything, but it's a lot," Stella said with a smile.

Ziun huffed and said, "I think I'll remember everything soon. I just want to remember why we have to seal Yamigedo. There is something there. Tenbu showed a little bit of clues about it."

"That's great!" Akatsuki hugged his friend.

"That is good news," Byakuya said as he raised his fist, "So many discoveries and I'm a witness!"

The Omni Lord thought more about it. He tried to find more in his mind, but there was nothing else. He sighed, frustrated about it, "But I still don't remember everything," he wasn't worried about losing who he was. He knew he would remain a friend to Akatsuki.

They continued to talk with Stella. They tried to find anything that might help with the monster's memory. There was nothing else moving forward.

"I'll keep searching for anything else. There must be more we can find out," Stella said. She searched of her computer, "Maybe we can find where the Fuchigami clan was living in the past. We might understand what happened and why Ikazuchi wanted revenge that much," she began searching.

"Isn't Ikazuchi gone?" Ziun asked about that part. He wasn't certain about it.

"It might be better to find the origin of this. Maybe there are things we need to know," Commander I replied.

Byakuya raised his finger and added his little touch, "Information's can change everything when you find more. There is surely more than we know."

"Maybe Yamigedo could be hiding there," Stella replied.

The commander said, "I'll ask Count Dawn if he knows where they are. The Omni Lords sealed Yamigedo there," he walked outside of the room.

The trio walked away from the room.

The three went outside of the Buddy Police Force station.

"Where do we go now? We learned a lot about the Omni Lord past," Byakuya asked.

The boy wondered about it. He showed a few places already, "I know! Follow me!"

He dashed away with excitement. The two monsters followed him, wondering where the boy wanted to bring them.

"Do you have an idea?" the white shinobi asked.

"None."

They passed near a boy and his buddy who immediately noticed them. It was Mukuro and Schwartz who observed the boy and the monsters.

The Dark Hero recognised the humanoid lion immediately and said, "Let's follow them. We found an Omni Lord," he said as they followed their unaware target.

* * *

"Where are we going buddy?" Byakuya asked the boy.

Ziun was behind him and showing some signs of exhaustion. He was so glad the boy was also tired. He couldn't keep it up forever. He still remembered when he was dragging himself during the race test. It took so long to get better. What he learned was that he was a fighter, not a runner.

"It's a cool thing my big bro showed me when we visited grandma. I almost forgot about it. Tsukikage doesn't even know about it," the boy replied.

"When we visited," Ziun whispered what the boy said.

"Maybe he didn't want to think about it," Byakuya answered. They continued until they were near an abandoned house.

The three looked at it. It was a small house that looked old and abandoned. The windows were damaged and a few cracks were visible on the wall. They were spider webs and a few stray cats wandering around. However, they could see the leaves of a large tree behind the house.

"Follow me," the boy said.

The two monsters followed the boy.

The two stalkers were still following the boy and his monster friends at a safe distance. They were waiting for an opportunity to strike and claim the Omni Lord Emblem.

"We just have to wait a little buddy," Mukuro whispered as he prepared his deck. His buddy checked his guns and they were all functioning. They were ready for a battle.

Meanwhile, Akatuski was proudly showing the big tree and said, "Look at it! This is what I want to show you. It's our secret base when we visited grandma," he raised his arms.

The monsters looked in the branches of the tree and saw the remaining of a tree house. The roof had many holes and the floor of the tree house was gone.

Akatsuki whined as he sat down, "Our secret base. It's gone," he looked down and sighed a little sadly.

"It was something important to you Akatsuki?" Byakuya asked.

"We used to go in there when we visited grandma. It was the house tree of dad when he was young. He made it with his dad," the boy replied.

The monsters had trouble seeing the man as a child who dreamt of adventure or living in a tree house. They also had trouble seeing Zanya doing something like that too.

"Zanya would do that?" Ziun asked.

"Yeah. It was our secret base where we have fun together. Until it was time to eat and grandma called us. But…" he pointed at the old and damaged tree house.

Byakuya crossed his arms and suggested, "Even if it's damaged. We can fix it!"

"It's not," the boy replied. He pointed at the house, "It's not ours anymore. Unless we buy it, but we don't have enough money."

Ziun tapped the boy, "There is a big tree in your house."

"We can build one!" the white shinobi encouraged the boy.

That cheered up Akatsuki who nodded, "Sure! It will be great!"

The Omni Lord was wondering how to keep this up. He knew the tree in their home was big enough. He wondered how to build it. He knew he wasn't someone good for this kind of stuff, "Whatever you will be asking me. I know I'll be terrible at it."

"Why?" the boy asked.

"From what I remember, I'm terrible at building stuff. I think some of them broke on my head a few times," he nervously chuckled at his own misery.

"We are going to do this together," the other monster replied.

The boy was already imagining how it will look when they finished the new house tree, in his own house. He could already see in his mind what it would look like. His eyes where shining like stars a little. He turned towards them and was already ready to build it.

The monsters chuckled at the young boy's excitement. They wondered how it would look like.

They decided it was time to leave the abandoned house. They turned around and walked away.

"It will be a big one!" the boy began to describe the place he was imagining. He raised his hands, "We will have a few windows and a big ladder. It will be a secret base for us, big bro and Tsukikage."

"Of course, it will be," the humanoid lion monster chuckled as they continued.

"We better think about everything when we can do it," Byakuya commented.

The boy calmed down a little and said, "Yeah. We should wait until the bad guys lost against big bro and the Buddy Police Forces," he knew his big brother was too busy.

There was still a lot going on, so making a tree house would have to wait.

They reached the street when they heard someone ordering, "Don't try to get away Omni Lord."

The trio turned around and saw a monster with a boy by his side. The monster was pointing his gun at them.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked as his hand went in his back pocket, picking a defensive weapon.

"I am Mukuro and this is my buddy Schwartz. We are after your Omni Lord Emblem Ziun," the boy said as he approached the monster.

He grunted at them and replied, "I cannot let any ally or Yamigedo get it."

The orange-haired boy grunted, "I am not a servant of Yamigedo! Do not insult us with such stupid claim!" he pointed his finger at the Omni Lord, "I'm sure you heard about us."

His buddy nodded his head negatively, as they should already have taken action, instead of wasting time in an argument like that. He had to agree that their thought was insulting. They would never side with the Great Fiend. It would be death before that.

"Wait. Big bro said that a meany human with a monster from Hero World were criminals," Akatsuki said.

The two frowned at that. With their actions, it would be seen that way.

"Ziun. Give us your emblem right now, if you don't want your friend here and the other monster to get hurt. I will claim this by force if I have too. We will be the one who defeat Yamigedo. Not you Omni Lords. You already failed once," he took out a card from his deck.

"Attacking when children are nearby without glimpses of hesitation. I can guess you are a Dark Hero from Hero world. But you boy, you are worse," Byakuya said as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

"D-dammit!" Mukuro yelled. He yelped when he was grabbed by his buddy.

The monster jumped in the air and passed through the smoke, he looked around and saw the two monsters, in their real form, jumping on the roof of a tall building, getting isolated from any potential innocent who could get hurt.

Akatsuki took out his cellphone and quickly called his big brother. They were in big trouble from a bad guy.

"-Mushi Mushi-" Zanya said on the other side of the line.

"Big bro I need help!" he quickly said.

"-What's going on Akatsuki? Yamigedo's demon?-"

"No. A guy with a robot buddy from Hero World. The bad guy who wants Omni Lord Emblem," Akatsuki replied.

"-Where are you now?-" his big brother worryingly asked.

"-What's going on?-" Akatsuki could head his father on the other side of the line.

"-Akatsuki in big trouble from a boy who is after Ziun,-" Zanya replied to his father. He made a sound and returned his attention to his small brother, "-Akatsuki. Where are you?-"

"We left grandma house and we are going to big buildings," he tried to name them, but they passed over the streets name.

"-Akatsuki. Keep your phone open. The police and Buddy Police Forces are tracking it down very soon,-" his big brother said.

The boy could hear his big brother, Tsukikage and his father climbing in a car, "Okay."

"-Byakuya. You better watch over my brother.-"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't hurt him. I promise that," Byakuya replied seriously.

"-Nin,-" Tsukikage said on the other side of the line.

The young boy put his cellphone in his pocket and looked at his monster friends, "Big bro is coming."

They ran as quickly as possible without slowing down. The gray monster didn't have to run as quickly as possible. He knew the enemy wasn't going at their highest speed. He focused on saving as much strength as possible. He checked the white ninja who held the boy on his arms, firmly gripped, just in case he might fall.

"He is catching us," the white shinobi said without looking back. He added, "We need to find a place where we can fight them."

The two guessed that he created a little nanomachine version of him to check behind. It was easy for him to do that.

Ziun looked around. Fighting on a roof didn't seem like a good idea as they couldn't fly. Maybe the other monster could, but he knew he wasn't capable of that. He didn't have wings and was on the heavy side. He searched for a spot. He saw the park, but knew there was way too many fights there already.

Byakuya was also doing the same thing as he observed his surrounding. They had to find a perfect place to fight the two coming from Hero World.

"Found the place," he pointed at a building of only two floors, but it was a large one.

"That's rare," Akatsuki commented. The buildings were usually tall and not large, so they wouldn't waste space.

"This it the perfect place to fight. We are two and he is alone," the white shinobi declared.

"But he is powerful," Ziun warned him.

"Big bro told me that. We have to hold on until they are here," Akatsuki said as he took out his deckcase. He had little experience with it, but his big brother and the monsters explained well enough that he could master it.

"I have no intention of underestimating my enemies Ziun. That is the first thing father taught me and my brother. This is the first step of losing their battle before it even came to an end."

The gray lion like monster nodded. They were closed to their destination and prepared to land.

"Look out!" the white monster yelled.

The two jumped higher and the blast of Schwartz weapon missed them. It was a little too close to hit them.

The two monsters decided to split up. Ziun hoped that he would be followed and not Byakuya who had the little boy in his arms. It was the only reason the monster didn't grab the boy first. They knew he was the target.

The Omni Lord did another high jumped and saw a blast that passed under him. It was good that it missed him. He never knew he was shot again. The moment he hit the ground, he rolled on the ground of the large building and jumped once again, turning around to face the monster and his buddy who attacked them.

The nanomachine monster reached the building too and landed on the ground. His feet slid on the ground as he put the boy on the ground and drew his kunais, ready to fight their assailants.

"Why are you after Ziun? He didn't do anything wrong," the boy yelled at their assailant.

"It's not about doing anything right or wrong," Mukuro replied as he took out his spellcard. He looked at the young boy, "I am here to obtain an Omni Lord emblem boy. I will obtain the power to defeat Yamigedo once and for all."

"That's not how you should do it Mukuru. You already attacked Count Dawn to obtain his Omni Lord Emblem," the Omni Lord frowned as he approached the Dark Hero. He cracked his fingers. He felt his muscles tensing, ready to fight. He held back for now, just in case they could avoid it, "There is nothing honorable in anything you are doing. When facing Yamigedo, we cannot divide. We have to unite."

"You did the division," Mukuro replied as he pointed his finger at the monster, "Our Omni Lord left Hero World and no one heard anything about him since then!"

Schwartz charged and he pointed his gun at the Omni Lord. He fired with his weapon, but just before he shot, the kunai sent the gun to the left. The shot missed anything.

Ziun charged and quickly closed down the distances and tried to kick Schwarz, but he missed the monster who took some distance and kept shooting at the Omni Lord.

Byakuya charged and threw more kunais at the monster and avoided a punch before he could see the next attack. He slashed with his weapon and the gun blocked his weapons. The white shinobi took out his katana and slashed the face of the monster and missed everything.

The Omni Lord came from behind and tried to attack, but was blocked by a spell. He turned around and saw the boy grinning. He turned around and was kicked on the big nose and took a few steps backward and jumped in the air as he avoided the other attacks. He rolled on the ground when he was shot by the Hero monster.

Byakuya didn't let go and was hit on his chest. He lost his balance and saw another weapon coming at him.

"Art Of Body Replacement!" Akatsuki yelled.

The white monster was replaced by a piece of wood and was safe a little too the left. He sighed in relief that nothing hit him.

Ziun grabbed the arms of Schwarz and struggled against the monster from Hero World. The two tried to overpowered each other's. The Omni Lord had more power, but he couldn't take the advantage as his arms lightly slid on the clothes of the monster.

The Dark Hero hit the face of the gray lion-like monster with the back of his head and threw the monster on the ground. He tried to stomp him, but the Omni Lord rolled on the ground and jumped in the air when another attack came at him.

Ziun followed it up with a back flip and avoided a few more shots at him.

The monsters gazed at each other's, while the two humans did the same. The two had a card in their hand and ready to use it.

Ziun muscles tensed a little more as the other one pointed his gun at his face again. The monster was good, but they had the numbers, "Byakuya. We really need to get him together. He cannot handle the two of us at the same time," he didn't say it too loudly, so the enemies wouldn't hear him.

The white ninja nodded and prepared to charge. They lightly lowered their back. They were ready to charge at the Dark Hero.

Mukuro lightly frowned when he noticed the two trying to synchronize with each other's. He picked another car and waited on the side, "Get ready. Those two will come together."

His buddy nodded and was ready to handle them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zanya had his phone still opened.

His father had his own cellphone on and in contact with the Buddy Police Station, "Commander I. Have you triangulated where my son is yet? We don't have time to lose," he grunted as his grips tightened on the steering wheel.

His son was sweating a little and was extremely worried for his younger brother. It was the same as the museum event. He was on the side while his little brother was in trouble, because someone attacked the Omni Lord.

"-We are finishing the triangulation, but we know you are going to the right general location,-" Commander I replied.

"-Come on. Why our satellites have to be this slow?-" Stella grumbled at the other side of the line.

"-I think they are on the move. It's harder to pinpoint when they change location,-" someone else replied.

"Nin," the black shinobi said as he showed his scroll to his buddy, I know my brother will do anything to protect Akatsuki, his hand was lightly shaking, But I want to be here as quickly as possible.

Zanya nodded and replied, "I know."

"Any change?" his father asked.

"-I will take a wild guess, but I think they could be around the biggest building in size, but not height. If they couldn't escape their assailant, they would fight where they could at best while keeping innocent away,-" Stella suggested.

The man immediately knew what it might be, "That factory," he activated the police siren and he went at that direction. He pressed on the gas and didn't slow down.

His son and his buddy nervously yelped. The boy wanted to complain, but didn't. They had little time to save them.

"-I think this is the right place Commissioner.-" Commander I replied, "-We just finished the triangulation. They stick to that location.-"

"-I got the satellite footage. There is a fight going on right now.-"

The two humans nodded. Zanya took his spellcard and activated his buddyskill.

"Tsukikage. Once we are close, we immediately jump out and help them," the boy said.

"Nin."

Kisaragi nodded and said, "And make sure your little brother is unharmed. I'll show them what happens when they target my family," he frowned.

* * *

Ziun was grabbed by the throat.

Schwartz clenched his grip and sent the monster on the ground. He frowned as he put more pressure. He searched for the Omni Lord Emblem. Their idea was to grab the emblem and escape. He knew he had no chance to defeat the two at the same time. The white monster was quick and powerful while the other one was an Omni Lord.

He frowned frustrated as he found nothing on the monster and was sent in the air by a kick on the chest.

He rolled on the ground and avoided shuriken coming at him. He jumped backward when Byakuya slashed with his katana and countered with a few shots of his gun.

The white shinobi avoided the shots at the last second and landed on the ground. He rolled to the left when a punch came to him and slid under the legs of the robot monster when a spell was casted at him. He countered with a low kick, but the monster jumped above it and landed away from the duo.

The white humanoid lion painfully grumbled as he put his hands on his throat. He listened carefully when he heard something suspicious. He let out a small smile when he recognised the sound of a siren. That wasn't a big one as it was one of the Police Force and not the Buddy Police Forces. He stood up and once he recovered enough, he charged and took the offensive.

Byakuya followed suit and they charged together. Their attacks forced the Dark Hero to block anything coming at him and backing away from them. Their enemy couldn't take the offensive as he was dominated by them.

Schwartz took his chance to give a sign at his buddy to not do anything right now.

Mukuro nodded and didn't cast his spell right now. He waited for an opportunity to come where the young boy wouldn't counter it. He had to admit it, but Akatsuki wasn't that bad for such a young boy. The boy was quick to react and seemed to already know a few spells.

That was because the young boy watched Zanya casting a few spells from Katana World and knew how any of these works. He learned each of them and often day dreamed about the day where he would have a buddy before. He also was taught well by his big brother and the two nanomachine monsters once he had a buddy, while Ziun gave a few tips of his own.

If Akatsuki was honest, he didn't want his first fight to be against someone who wants to hurt his friend Ziun or for the sake of the future. The young boy would prefer if it was in a tournament or something like that where the stakes were low.

Ziun painfully grunted when he was kick on the groin and took a few steps back, blocking the next attacks on him.

Byakuya took his change and slashed the back of the Dark Hero with his katana. The wound wasn't deep on his adversary, but it was enough to destabilise him. Ziun took his chance and tackled the monster. He jumped in the air and crashed on the roof. He tried to pin down the monster from Hero World, but the other monster was struggling hard.

Mukuro knew that it was time to cast his spell. Akatsuki wasn't focusing on his right now, quickly distracted. He let out a small smirk as he raised his card, "Momentary Flash!"

Schwartz charged in a flash of light and was behind the two monsters. He pointed his guns at them and before they could do anything, he fired twice. He followed by hitting them a few times, but they disappeared by Akatsuki spell where their body was replaced by a piece of wood. The monster frowned and turned towards them. His speed was back to normal, as the effect of the spell was over.

"Looks like we have to end this Schwartz," Mukuro took out another spellcard. They gazed at the young boy.

* * *

Commissioner Kisaragi was close to their destination. He closed the police siren, just in case it would alert the enemy even more. He checked on his GPS if it was where the cellphone of his youngest son was and nodded, "We're here. Son, Tsukikage. I am counting on you. Get them out of here and stop that bastard."

"We will father! Come!" the boy and his buddy came out of the car at the very moment it stopped. The boy activated his buddyskill and flew towards the wall, trying to take their enemy off-guard, which his buddy also did.

The father went outside of the car, his pistol in his belt and ready to be used at any moment. He rushed to the building and went inside to climb the stairs. He refused to stand aside.

Zanya and Tsukikage quickly went to save them. They made sure to be quiet and ready to slowly come out and attack. When they reached the roof, they stopped when they saw what was going on.

"Akatsuki!" the boy and his buddy yelled.

The young boy was in the grasp of Schwartz and restrained. Ziun and Byakuya were grunting furiously at the monster, bodies covered with wounds, just like the Dark Hero.

"You are too late," Mukuro declared as he held a spellcard in his hand. He approached the Omni Lord and said, "Ziun. Give us your Omni Lord Emblem right now!"

The Hero put some pressure on the chest of the boy who painfully whined.

"Stop it!" Zanya furiously yelled.

The gray monster furiously grunted, "Even a Dark Hero is standing this low!" he put his hand on his chest and took out the green Omni Lord Emblem.

The black Shinobi noticed that his brother was completely focused on the monster that took his buddy hostage. He knew what was going on and continued to be outrage with his buddy, _we have a chance._

Ziun put the Omni Lord Emblem on the ground and rolled it towards the boy.

**BANG!**

The sound of a bullet resonated on the roof.

Schwartz painfully grunted when he felt a bullet passing through his arm. He held it and searched around for the one who shot him.

The boy of the white ninja disappeared while the real one appeared next to Akatsuki. The monster grabbed the boy and quickly went away. He noticed that the boy was still frozen.

"This is the police!" Near the Hero monster, Kisaragi pointed his gun at the face of the monster and yelled, "No one hurt my family! Villains like you only deserve to be in jail!"

That made the Dark Hero twitched as he took one step forward.

Tsukikage sent a few Kunais and drew his Katana.

Mukuro looked around and knew they had no chance to fight any of them. They had only one option, "We have to retreat."

"You aren't going anywhere! You are under arrest!" the father yelled as he took a step forward and fired again.

Schwartz avoided the bullet and fired back. The man rolled on the ground and when he pointed his gun, the monster from Hero World has his buddy in his arms and retreating.

Commissioner Kisaragi grunted as the two escaped. His face immediately turned towards his son and went by his side. He hugged him, "Akatsuki. Are you alright?" He didn't take time to check how he was.

"I'm- I'm ok-ay dad," the young boy replied as he hugged his father. He began to cry and didn't let go of his father.

Zanya put his hands on his face, "Akatsuki," he felt a tear falling out of his eyes in relief. He wasn't expecting things to be that bad when he came.

They heard the rest of the Police and Buddy Police Forces coming, a little too late to arrest the Mukuro and Schwartz.

* * *

The family and the monsters barely talked among each other's. They gave a report to the Police Station and the Buddy Police Forces. Kisaragi was the one who took care of giving a report with the monsters. The siblings were quiet and said nothing. Zanya was busy comforting his younger brother. He held the hand on the young boy. Akatsuki cuddled the gray lion monster.

Later, the group was in the car, on the way back home. Zanya sat by the side of his father, while the three monsters surrounded Akatsuki. Ziun and Byakuya held a hand of the young boy.

Ziun was the one to break the silence, "I am so sorry for what happened. Because I was an Omni Lord he-"

"It's okay," Zanya cut him.

"No, it's not!" he loudly said, "I should have been able to stop him! I should have been able to protect you Akatsuki! You shouldn't have been hurt!" he turned towards the young boy, "I am an Omni Lord. My duty is to protect people. That's what I know. I did it for that. If I can't protect you, how can I stop Yamigedo? I have to remember everything and become stronger. I cannot let any innocents get hurt."

"It's also my fault. I'm his buddy and I couldn't stop that Dark Hero to take Akatsuki as hostage," Byakuya said.

"It's none of your fault," Kisaragi declared. He looked at the mirror and saw the reflections of his son and the three monsters, "That criminal and his buddy are. They decided to attack you and ran away. They think they can get away from the wrong and the crimes they've committed. They won't," the man added, "They are openly researched for their crimes. The Police and Buddy Police Force will actively be searched for them. They won't get away with it."

Akatsuki gazed down, "Dad?"

"Okay. Enough about it," the father said. He knew he had to keep the young boy in sight. He suspected that it might affect him more than it seemed right now.

Zanya clenched his hand, _they will regret hurting my little brother, _he thought. He won't care if they suddenly turned into girls to destabilise him. He will find those two with his buddy. They had to end this before they tried again, _this is your last attack. I will chase you and then take you down._

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. I'll take a break before I put the next episode. I am starting to procrastinate when writing an episode. Next one will be release the 12th July 2020.

Next: Becoming Whole.

Asmodai is ready to get his power while Tetsuya is meeting with Asmodai old friend.


	34. Episode 34: Becoming Hole

Asmodai watched the clock. He knew that tomorrow, his buddy will meet with his old friend. It wasn't a problem for him. It was what he had to do. His last battle against a demon was clear. He needed to recover all of his power as an Omni Lord if he wanted a chance to survive. Not only that, he needed it for something far more important than just him. His friend, this world, they needed him. He would never let Tetsuya get hurt in any way when he could protect him.

Without his full power, he couldn't. He would always put Tetsuya at risk. His best friend and buddy at risk. There was something he could do. Something he knew he could do. He had to wait for the perfect moment. If Tetsuya hated him after this, he wouldn't mind.

The pink demon told himself that as long as he could protect his buddy and his friends, it was all that matter. He opened the window and gazed outside, "Damn. I am way too serious right now," he commented. It wasn't his regular self at all. He decided to check his temperature. He wondered if he had a fever. He checked and it was 106, "Just the normal one," he commented. He was simply that worried.

He turned around and looked at the young and sleeping boy. The thought of his friend pissed off at him just suddenly abandoning him was there.

He couldn't put his plan aside, "Tomorrow," he whispered. He was ready.

* * *

**Episode 34: Becoming Hole**

The next day, Tetsuya was already preparing his meeting with Rucifiel. Morning was there and he finished his breakfast. He said good-bye to his parents and left the house with his buddy.

"Is everything okay Asmodai yo?" the boy asked. He wondered if he worried about his old friend, who might have a few bad things to say about the pink demon.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep that well for a few nights."

"Why?"

"Because I lost against that demon. I… I wasn't strong enough to defeat him on my own."

"Yo Asmodai. They are all powerful. We can defeat them when we are together," the boy replied with a confident and reassuring voice.

It wasn't enough for the demon, "We were lucky last time. I lost half of my power and it isn't coming back to me Tetsuya. So, I hardly sleep. Nothing bad. I am a demon who can endure many restless nights," he winked at the boy.

"Okay," Tetsuya replied, a little uncertain. He wondered if it was only that or not. He was going to meet Rucifiel today. He wondered if his buddy would come with him or not, "Are you coming to see Rucifiel too yo?"

"Yeah. Talk to him a little," Asmodai replied. He gazed at the side and put his hands in the pocket of his pants.

The young boy knew there was something else going on. His buddy was nervous about something, _what are you hiding yo?_

* * *

The duo reached the stadium and saw that no one was there. Rucifiel wasn't waiting at the entrance as promised.

"I think I came a little too soon yo," Tetsuya commented.

"You sure did buddy. It's barely the morning," a watch appeared on the wrist of the pink demon, "It's barely 8 A.M. Rucifiel was a late bloom, if I remember correctly."

"Bloom?" the boy replied, uncertain about the choice of words.

"In more way than one," Asmodai sighed, "Anyway. I'll have to go soon. They are some unfinished business I have to do you know."

"Why? What kind of business you have to finish yo?" Testuya asked a little suspiciously.

"Nothing big. Just something extremely important I put on the side for too long already," he said with a very serious tone. He meant business.

"What is it?"

"Something you shouldn't worry about."

"No wait a minute. You're hiding something from me again yo," the boy quickly understood it and began his accusation.

"Yes. It's something I have to do on my own Tetsuya. I'll tell you once it's over… I rather know you hate me than put you at risk. Your parents would never forgive me if you came where I'm going."

The boy was quiet as he heard his reply. What could he say to that? He wasn't hating him. His buddy was obviously doing something on his own, not wanting to tell him. Not only that, but he admitted it was dangerous. He took out his deckcase and asked, "Yo. Do you need it?"

"No. I have my Omni Lord Emblem. I can use it to cast spells," Asmodai replied.

"Why didn't you use it before yo?"

"Because I have full faith in you buddy," he waved at the young boy and walked away.

Tetsuya had conflicted feelings about it. He was both angry, sad, worried and happy. Maybe other things he felt for his buddy.

"There you are Tetsuya," Rucifiel said as he joined the boy, "I felt back asleep after I woke up," he yawned, "It's so early," he noticed the monster walking away, hands in his pocket, "Where is he going?"

"Somewhere dangerous yo. I don't know more," the boy replied. He turned towards Rucifiel and asked, "You know him for a long time, right?"

"Of course. After spending decades and decades of time with him, I know a lot about it. He also barely changed after all those years," he commented with a bit of anger and melancholy.

The demon was out of their sight.

"Come. I'll explain everything while we stalk Asmodai. Whatever he is doing, it's best that I know what he is up too," Rucifiel walked where the demon left, followed by the boy.

"How did you meet Asmodai yo?" the boy began.

"I met him in Magic World. I was a demon who liked to do a few… bad things when I was younger," he put his hand on his chest, "I was a demon and not a good guy."

"Ooookay, yo," the young boy replied, uncertain where this was going.

"I am a Demon from Magic World who liked to cause some trouble. Chaos. Nothing really bad. I wasn't evil. I just loved to cause chaos," he crossed his arms, "It was my drive. It was my purpose, or so I thought. I had nothing else to go on in my life. When you have no drive or purpose, you just do whatever you want."

"I already have one and it's my move when I dance yo," Tetsuya replied. He wanted to show a few moves, but it wasn't the time.

"Good for you. I had nothing. I wasn't interested in the academy to fulfill my magical talent like most monsters from Magic World," his voice became a little melancholic, "That's when I met Asmodai."

The duo hid when the pink demon in question stopped as if he heard his name. He looked around and saw no one. He went to a parking lot that wasn't used often.

"Did Asmodai beat you for causing Chaos yo?" the boy asked.

"Nope."

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

"We went in the academy and everything was literally upside down. They took a long time to put all the desks, chairs and etc. away from the ceiling," Rucifiel chuckled. He sighed, "And he asked me if I wanted to join his group. He liked to dance back then too."

"He didn't change for that yo."

"He didn't change after all this time," the demon corrected him. They went into the parking lot and he lowered his voice, "You know the two with my group?"

"Yeah."

"They also joined Asmodai as we forced our dancing group. We were mostly just doing some entertaining stuff, but I felt like I fought my path with him. We have something to do and look for. It was my new form of Chaos. Eventually, Asmodai was called by an old demon who seemed like he might be about to kick the bucket. He was really old. They had a long talk because I didn't see him for many days," he let out a long sighed.

"What happened?"

"When he came back. He was all serious. Not his usually playful demon you know as. He gazed at us and said, 'I'm leaving and farewell'. Nothing else. He just left out of the blue like that without explaining anything? He hid everything from us and just walked away," Rucifiel quietly grunted as he crossed his arms. He was pissed off.

The young boy realised that a very serious Asmodai was a bad sign, "You think… he might do the same?"

"Yeah," he took a deep breath and added, "But I know it wasn't for a bad intention. It wasn't ill-indented. But it really felt like it. However, I saw it in his eyes, it was something he had to do and he didn't like it. Young human. Asmodai isn't an honest demon. He will lie or hide many things. If he cannot do both, he just leaves you behind."

Tetsuya could see why he did it, "Yeah," _because you became an Omni Lord. Right? _He wondered.

The uncertainty wasn't reassuring the young boy as they continued to follow the Omni Lord.

"Human," Rucifiel began. He scratched the back of his head, "Asmodai cares about you. Not necessary in the way anyone would like too. With the mess you are in with Asmodai, no wonder he left us behind. We aren't fighter."

Tetsuya nodded, "Sure yo."

The two stopped when they saw Asmodai looking around. The hid behind a car and waited. Rucifiel used his power to observe what was out of their view. He saw the pink demon making sure that no one was around.

"Time to do it," Asmodai said.

The two stalkers slowly checked from behind the car and saw that the Omni Lord was preparing a circle. It looked like a summoning circle for the young boy.

"A magic circle. I thought we cannot use our spells on Earth," Rucifiel commented.

The human wondered if he should explain that the Omni Lord was an exception. He didn't, "He has his own way," the boy commented.

The other demon knew there was more to it, but he didn't press on it. It was surely about the big mess his old friend was into.

"Is he about to summon something, like another demon?" the boy asked.

"I don't think so. He would just call someone for help if he needed anything. If he tried to avoid you, I don't know why."

They watched Asmodai finishing the circle and added the symbol inside.

Rucifiel frowned as he observed the symbols being drew. It meant nothing for the human, but it was becoming clear what spell was prepared, "It's that spell," he quietly whispered.

"What spell?" Tetsuya asked as he looked more carefully.

"It's a spell used to go to a specific location. It is a difficult spell to make and to succeed. Asmodai is talented enough to use it without a spell card. Just… where could he go?" the demon wondered.

Tetsuya wondered about it too. It worried a little that he would go somewhere dangerous. He knew his buddy and he wasn't that reckless. He grumbled as he played a mental music in his mind, searching for the why. What would push his buddy to act. It clicked when he remembered the previous battle against the demon of the Great Fiend. They didn't win and he had been in a strange mood, "He's going to deal with Yamigedo," the boy whispered.

"Yamigedo?" Rucifiel asked. He knew it was about the attack the previous day.

The human grumbled as he scratched the back of his head and said, "There is a lot going on, but I cannot explain it to you. Sorry. It's not just Asmodai who asked it yo. It's the higher up in my job yo."

The demon nodded and didn't ask more. It was something official that pushed him to remain quiet.

"Anyway. I won't let him deal with this alone," he went out of his hiding spot as the magical circle began to shine. He approached his buddy while Rucifiel also followed him, "Asmodai!"

The one who was called turned towards them, "Tetsuya!" he yelped and tried to say something. He waved his hands and asked, "Weren't you with Rucifiel?"

"He is," the demon came out of his hiding spot and let out a small smirk. He wondered what the other demon would ask now.

"What are you doing here?" the pink demon asked.

"We were talking together about you and how I met you, plus other things of the past. Since I'm talented in multitasking, we also stalked you at the same time."

Tetsuya crossed his arms and added, "And there is something going on with you. You are way too serious and I know you are in some kind of trouble. Asmodai, what are you thinking?"

The demon gazed at the side and replied with a small smirk, "I'm thinking about why you are here?"

That was the question he previously asked. He could tell the true or not.

"This will go in circle," Rucifiel intervened before Tetsuya asked his question, "We know you are planning to go somewhere. I saw that spell circle. I don't know how you can do it, but I have the feeling you can if you are even trying it. Now don't lie to us again."

The boy wondered if he lied the first time or he just said that as he expected a lie to happen already.

The Omni Lord scratched the back of his head and sighed, "This is something I have to do alone. I cannot bother you or put any of you in any danger," he crossed his arms, "Because you might not come back from this Tetsuya. I can, but not you."

"You're going to fight Yamigedo alone? You are crazy! You don't even have your full power!" the boy grunted as he approached the pink demon.

Rucifiel was lost at the argument the moment Yamigedo was brought up. Still, he had to let them talk about it, "Don't forget I'm here."

He got their attention and the two gazed at each other's. They kinda forgot for a second there was a witness.

Asmodai nodded negatively as he gazed at the boy, "I am not crazy. I thought this for a while Tetsuya. I cannot put you at risk."

"You don't-"

"No! It's not about not trusting you," he frowned as he raised his hands and prepared to cast his spell, "It's about doing the right thing. Your parents would never let you follow me there. They would be irresponsible if they decided to let you put your life in danger like that. Just… trust me on this."

"And let you go on your own yo," Tetsuya crossed his arms.

Rucifiel asked, "Where are you going? You never said to your friend that you went against the Yami- thing."

The Omni Lord sighed and replied, "I'm going inside Yamigedo stomach," he answered.

"What?" the other two asked taken aback by that answer. It took a minute for them to recover. The pink demon took that time to cast his spell, "What?!"

"Yo Asmodai. That's a crazy plan here! Wh- That's why!" the boy realised.

"Yeah. There is a lot of risk going there, but I have to take it. I have to be strong enough to protect you," he replied.

"It's something dangerous Asmodai. You might never come back yo," the boy approached the pink demon.

Asmodai raised his hand and made him stop on the way, "I have more chance to come back if I know I don't have to worry about you."

Rucifiel really wanted to know more what was going on. Going inside the stomach of Yamigedo. The stomach of whatever monster was a crazy idea. Not only that, something to ever consider to do. He remained quiet as it was between them. It would be a jerky move to say anything now.

Tetsuya clenched his hands and looked up, "I cannot just stay here yo. You are going there to get your power back. If you don't come back, I'll never forgive myself. I can help you and you don't need my help," he looked right in the eyes of the demon.

Rucifiel sighed and looked at the Omni Lord, "Asmodai. Your friend isn't going to let you go on your own. The moment you open that portal, we will rush in."

"We?" Asmodai asked surprised. He wondered why his old friend said that. They weren't anymore. He let them behind and he knew it was all over.

"I don't despise you Asmodai. I know you had your reasons and I couldn't figure it out. You are in something big, just as I feared long ago. Asmodai. I still see you as a friend. I'm just really… really and really pissed off that you just leave without saying anything. You could have explained to us!"

The boy approached him and said, "I'm your friend Asmodai. I cannot let you go on your own."

The demon nodded negatively, "And I cannot let you come with me Tetsuya. You are my friend, but I cannot ask you to there with me," he gazed at the side.

The boy didn't back down and continued, "Do you trust me Asmodai?"

"Yes. But I also trust your parents to freak out if they learned that I bring you in the endless stomach of Yamigedo to claim my lost power."

The boy frowned and said, "I trust you, but you are doing something stupid now yo. You think you can't just do this on your own. If you are trouble with me to deal with demons, if Yamigedo had anything to protect him inside, then you are done."

"And I'll be there to watch his back. I might not be a fighter, but I am good with my magic," Rucifiel commented as he showed a bit of his magic tricks.

Asmodai was losing time already and he had to go in there. But after hearing what they said, how could he just leave them behind. Tetsuya told him that they were friends and that he knew what he thought was stupid. He couldn't deny that. As for Rucifiel, he still saw him as a friend, even after his really jerk move. He let out a long sigh and raised his head and looked at the other two, "Fine. I'll let you come with me. Just be careful and Tetsuya, do not tell your parents about this little… excursion."

"No problem yo," Tetsuya let out a victorious smile.

"I'll watch over him," Rucifiel replied. He looked at the boy, "Don't drop your guard. Asmodai still have a few more tricks if we dropped it."

"Come on man," the pink demon grumbled, before lightly chuckling.

The two let a suspicious gaze as they realised, he might really plan of doing that.

"Okay. I won't do it. Not when you expect it," Asmodai chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

The two approached the pink demon and they stood by his side.

The Omni Lord closed his eyes and tapped his hands, focusing on his power he had as an Omni Lord. He said, "Rucifiel. I'll explain everything that is going on after we deal with this. You are going to see a lot and asking me to explain later on."

"After so many thousands of years, I think it is time," the old friend of Asmodai replied with sarcasm.

Tetsuya lightly chuckled as he waited for the portal to open.

"Once we are inside, we have to be careful. Do not expect his stomach to look like any normal stomach. He is a fiend had a large appetite than his body suggest."

"What?" the boy asked.

"Anyway, I'll open it," he concentrated and clapped his hands. He then raised his hands and went forward.

A portal began to open in front of him. They could feel a power coming from the portal. It increased more and more as it was slowly enlarging. The young boy covered his face when he felt something coming out of the other side.

The boy knew it could only come from Yamigedo. The inside of the Great Fiend might be powerful. He gazed at his buddy who finished opening it.

"This took a while," Asmodai grumbled. He really needed to get his power back. If it took this long, it showed how dangerously weak he truly was.

The human prepared his deck case and turned it into a headphone. He was ready for anything and gazed at Rucifiel, "Let's go."

The two went in before the Omni Lord who raised his shoulders.

"They were expecting me to do something," he let out a long sigh and a small smile appeared on the corner of his face. He underestimated the friendship he had with these two, "Maybe you too," he whispered as he joined them at the other side of the portal.

* * *

Tetsuya was pushing the ground with his foot, sinking into the black flesh, "That's his stomach yo?" he looked around.

It looked like it was a world that face the apocalypse. He could see many old buildings destroyed, old dead plants and dead trees other worldly. From other worlds he never saw in his life.

Rucifiel had to agree, "This is… not what I expected."

"It's not slimy at all," the boy concluded.

"That's right," the pink demon joined them. He put his hands in his pocket and added, "The inside of Yamigedo is… infinite. Not the height thought. There is a ground and a top, but there is no end around us. Like a blackhole," he kneeled down and pressed on the ground, "Something is going on. I can barely feel his blood on the other side," he closed his eyes and nodded negatively, "Anyway, we are here to find the rest of my power."

"And you tell me everything once we are back. I am holding you to tell me everything Asmodai," his old friend warned him.

"I will," he replied.

The trio began walking in this strange world that was the inside of Yamigedo stomach. It was a strange feeling, as if they were walking into the void of the inside of a giant monster. The other weird thing was that it was really as Asmodai said, infinite.

"How can we see well in there yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"He ate some light," the pink demon simply replied.

The other two stopped for a few seconds, they felt like they mind blew up after it already blew up. They quickly recovered and followed him.

"What do you think your power would look like yo?" the boy asked.

"I'm not sure. It could take many forms and be difficult to recognise," he replied.

"It is power and not someone," Rucifiel agreed with his old friend.

They reached what looked like a broken building. They could see the mark of fangs on it, where the monster took a large bite before swallowing up almost hole.

"Huge appetite is just small words for him," the boy commented.

None could disagree with that. Asmodai heard of it and was mentally prepared for that. However, seeing it was different. The fact that the Great Fiend could eat an entire planet was not impossible to imagine after seeing that. The stomach was just an endless void, acting as if it was a black hole.

Rucifiel felt something and told them, "I heard something, hide."

They did so and they went in the broken building.

"Shark," a strange sound looking a little like Yamigedo was heard.

Asmodai too a quick look outside and saw something like a floating larva form of the Great Fiend form. The body was lightly shining.

"Looks like his digestive system is floating around."

The other two saw that. Tetsuya whispered, "So, we get eaten and his digestive system eat us again yo?"

"Yup."

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever saw," Rucifiel admitted.

"Yamigedo world must have been a strange one before it was destroyed," the Omni Lord commented.

Once it was safe, they kept going forward.

"You know where it is yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Of course, I know, this is my power and I can feel the link between me and it. We just need to keep going forward. It's not that far."

"In his infinite stomach?" his old friend asked.

"I teleport us close enough that it would only take a few more minutes to reach it, if we aren't encountering any problem," he smirked and raised his shoulders.

The other two were quiet and hoped they didn't meet any kind of trouble. They would rather get out of here when they could and see the blue sky again. Just seeing darkness from beyond was just weird and unholy.

They kept going forward and followed the Omni Lord.

"And where is that monster?" Rucifiel asked them.

"We don't know. We are to find him and stop him from his evil plan," the boy replied.

"Gao almost got them, but he managed to escape with his allies. We were so close to end everything, but it wasn't made to be," the pink demon added.

The demon nodded at the two.

They eventually had to hide when they heard another of those digestive worms floating around. They waited for the coast to clear up. They thought it cleared up when they heard another one and waited a little longer, just in case a third one might pass. Indeed, there was a third one and they waited more. Once it was finally safe to continue wandering around, the group went out of their hiding spot and continued marching.

"They are more of them yo," Tetsuya quietly whispered.

"We are getting closer. It can only be that," Asmodai replied with certainty. He knew that his power was near him. However, getting it back would be the difficult part. Since it was his power, which were great, and he was an Omni Lord, the insides of Yamigedo must be around to protect it. It wasn't just food, but a source of power.

It was another reason he needed to claim it back. It would also deprive the Great Fiend from one source of power to fuel him up. He couldn't take whatever remained of Tenbu. He was too big. It was already too dangerous just to get his power back, anything else would be completely foolish on their part.

They quickly approached their destination. They could already see something shining glowing in the air. They noticed that the light was watched by some of the larva version of Yamigedo. Three of them were close by.

They hid inside the remaining of a building made in another unknown world and discuss.

"This is it. My power is just there, watched by those things," Asmodai said.

"Is there a way to get it back without getting in too much trouble yo. Because if those things are powerful, we cannot fight them, especially with more around yo," the boy with banana in his hair said nervously.

"This is your power. Seems way too holy for you, old friend," Rucifiel snickered a little.

The pink demon chuckled and nodded, "Agreed. This is a little too much for me. We have to distract them and while they are busy, I get back my power and we quickly get out of here."

"And you said you were gonna do it on your own yo," the boy said to his buddy.

"I wasn't expecting that many to guard him," the Omni Lord replied in his defense. He waved his hands for a few seconds before scratching his back nervously, "But you're right. I couldn't have done it on my own."

He gazed at the two who had a smirk on their face. He grumbled as he thought of the plan.

Tetsuya knew that he wanted a diversion and took out his Magical Bye-Bye spell card. He showed it to Asmodai and Rucifiel, "I think I know how we can create a diversion and win some time."

"I see what you want me to do," the demon quickly understood what he had to do.

Asmodai nodded, "I see too."

"Am I that obvious yo?" the boy sighed. A smile came to his face and said, "Rucifiel. You will get the attention of those things. While they are chasing you, Asmodai will get his power back. If they get to close to you, I'll use my Magical Bye-Bye on you and you will be by my side. They won't find out where you teleport."

The pink demon nodded, "And once I get my power back, you do the same to me. I'll teleport us out of here quickly," he winked at the group.

Rucifiel took a deep breath. They had to act quickly. He had good endurance and might be able to get their attention for a while, before he needed to teleport away.

"Don't let them bite you. They will absorb your energy," the Omni Lord warned him.

"Good to know. I have no intention of getting bitten by anyone," the other demon replied before he jumped out of his cover. He approached the group.

The larva monsters quickly noticed him and made a few loud 'Shark' cried at him. They charged at the demon to consume his energy.

Rucifiel gulped and quickly turned around and ran, _this is working too well. They are all after me!_

He jumped from building to building and managed to maintain some distances. He avoided many who tried to bite him and others who tried to surround him. He avoided any contact with them, _that training helped, _he thought back at one of his friend and musician with his group who insisted they physically trained. He ducked when they tried to bite him.

Meanwhile, Asmodai quickly went toward the source of his power. The part he had to sacrifice to avoid being consumed by the Great Fiend. He approached the light quickly, checking around if anything was coming at him. Nothing. He let out a small relief smile and didn't lose a second. He jumped in the air and managed to reach the remaining of his energy. His hands approached it and stopped. He noticed that it was as strong as when he lost it. He wondered if it was a trap. He gazed around, but there was nothing, "If it's not a trap… Tenbu," he whispered, "Yamigedo is focused on consuming you," he grunted. He still had trouble believing Tenbu would give up his life like that to Yamigedo, _what were you thinking?_

Asmodai raised his hands and put them on the light. He could see a hint of his form under the light, under his clothes he used as an Omni Lord. A hint of melancholy and sorrow washed over him. He pushed it aside, it wasn't the time for that. He focused on absorbing his power. He made sure to take his time, just in case there was something that might affect him. He filtrated his energy while he gave a quick gaze at his friends.

Rucifiel avoided the larva monsters trying to bite him. He jumped over the air and avoided the other one who tried to get him from behind. He slid on the ground and avoided the next one.

Tetsuya was carefully watching front the side, hidden from the view of any of those monsters who might tried to attack him. He held his Magical Bye-Bye spellcards, ready to help Rucifiel if he was about to get bitten.

The pink demon continued his focus and absorbed more of his power. He felt his strength increasing. He felt his senses increasing. Without looking around, he could feel the larva and his old friend now. His perception of energy increased. Not only that, but he felt his Omni Lord Emblem regaining its strength. It was soon over. He finished absorbing his Omni Lord power and felt like he rested for a long time.

Once it was done, he went towards Tetsuya. He was glad nothing went wrong. He was so certain that something might go wrong as it happened before. Nope, this time, everything was doing just tine.

He landed besides the boy and gazed at him, "I got my power back. Bring Rucifiel back and we get the hell out of here."

"Okay. Magical Bye-Bye!" Tetsuya said.

Rucifiel was suddenly teleported near the two and panted, "I… I never ran that much in my life. You got it back?"

"Yes. And we are gone," Asmodai used his power and the portal opened without the use of the circle, "Gogogo!" he ordered.

The two didn't wait for a second and jumped in the portal. The Omni Lord gazed back and saw the larva coming at him. He frowned when he didn't notice any rage coming out of them. Just anger, _something is up, _he jumped in the portal and closed it. It would have to wait for later.

In the shadow, there was a monster who observed the trio escaping. He let out a large smirk as his long tail tapped the ground. His pink skin emitted a dark aura, "I came too late. Next time Asmodai, I will take you down!"

* * *

The trio came out of the portal and they were back in the parking lot. There was still no one present.

"That's weird," the pink demon commented.

Rucifiel was still panting from running so much for a long time. He put his hands on his knees, "Still not… over it."

"Thanks for the help old friend. I think it's time I tell you what's going on, while you get over it," Asmodai told him.

They waited for a while for the demon to recover. The pink demon explained everything that was going on so far, but also why he left his friends on Magic World.

"When I left you, I have been chosen as the Omni Lord for Magic World. The previous one was too old, like super grandpa," the Omni Lord began, "With everything going on, I had to leave you behind, or you might get in big trouble," he crossed his arms as he continued, "You could have died if we stayed together," he scratched the back of his head, "That's why I left you behind," he explained a little more.

Tetsuya was also surprised at how he became the Omni Lord. It wasn't his own decision. Someone else chose that duty to him, _no wonder he didn't tell me when we met. _

Rucifiel nodded and said, "We should talk about it another time. I better return soon or they might really get worried."

They talked a little bit more before the demon turned around and walked away. He stopped and looked at the boy and his buddy, "Tetsuya. Take care of Asmodai. He is a wild one," he left.

Asmodai sighed loudly, but let out a small smile, "I can't believe he still doesn't hate me."

The boy nodded, "Asmodai… thank you for letting us help you yo."

"Anyway, we should go to the Buddy Police Force and announce them that I got all my power. I'll show you my true form next time. I'm tired."

"Okay!"

The two walked to their destination. They both knew they were more to talk, but would have to wait for another time.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.

Next: The Awakening Of Miseria Part 1.


	35. Episode 35: The Awakening Of Miseria pr1

Joker watched his buddy carefully. The boy was sleeping. He crossed his blades as he carefully observed the boy. He could see some uneasiness on his face, as if he was fearing something. The ice monster knew what it was, but couldn't voice it. He knew the moment was coming soon, very soon. He could see some of Miseria power beginning to manifest in the boy.

He looked outside and looked at the moon, "Miseria is coming back," he whispered. His friend known as Kiri might left soon. He didn't want that, but at the same time, he didn't want Miseria to be forever gone. It wasn't because he preferred Kiri, it was because Miseria did so many things for him, just like Kiri did. He turned towards the boy.

He walked outside of the room. The night was young and maybe they weren't sleeping. He searched for the phone. He put it on the table and called Gao. It took a few seconds to succeed and he rested his head against the phone. He couldn't hold it.

"Gao. It's Joker. The time has come. His power is manifesting and I think Yamigedo might feel it soon. I want you to come as soon as you can," he nodded as he heard the reply, "Thanks Gao."

He ended the call after a few more words and sat on a chair. He put his blades on his knees. All he could hope for what that everything will be fine. That not everything would be over with Kiri soon. And that Gao would be there in time, before the demons would strike against his friend. If they came, he would fight with everything he had to take those demons down. It was his duty as the guardian of Miseria, especially as long as his power hadn't fully awakened.

* * *

**Episode 35: The Awakening Of Miseria Part 1**

Gao and Drum were in the train that would bring them to the boarding house. The two sat quietly together. It was Saturday afternoon, so they could stay for the night at the boarding house. The only reason they managed to go there without having to explain everything was that Gao's father vouch for them.

The two humans already explained to the dragon what was going on and why they went to visit Kiri. Drum was not in the know until now.

Takashi also accompanied them as he knew the true, "Are you ready to help Kiri?"

"Of course, dad," the boy replied.

"Kiri is our friend and we won't let him down," the red dragon pouted, "You could have told me sooner Gao," he didn't blame the boy, as he did the same with his duel against Mizaru. He gazed outside and saw they were approached their destination. It would still take a while, "I still can't believe we have an Omni Lord so close to us last year, and he didn't know he was one."

"I don't know why, but he is still my friend. I know Kiri will still be here with us, even when he reawakened his power," the boy let out a confident smile.

The dragon chuckled as his tail tapped the chair he was sitting on, "And I'll give Joker a piece of my mind."

Takashi nodded. He remembered when the ice monster threatened his son. He didn't let it go, which was one reason he accompanied his son. The other was that if they couldn't help him, he needed one of his parents by his side just in case.

On another bench a green dragon in his SD form raised his head as he eavesdropped on their conversation. He went in the train to reach the destination where he felt some strange power manifesting.

It was a bipedal dragon with blue eyes, brown hair and a pair of golden horns. He wore a green armor, a cape of the same color and a green hat with red feathers on it. The dragon wondered if he should introduce himself to the red dragon. He already recognised the power of the Omni Lord within Drum. He put his hat over his face. He wondered how he should challenge the dragon. Right now, it wasn't the time for that. He had to investigate and figured out the strange energy going on in the north. This train was the best way of transportation. It was faster than his flight speed. On another plus side, he could take a nap and enjoy a nice meal or two. After wondering for a long time, he climbed off the bed and went towards the group.

The little green dragon approached them and politely waited for them to look at him. It took a minute or two before he got their attention.

"Can we help you?" Takashi asked the small green dragon.

Drum lightly frowned when his gaze crossed those of the small dragon. He wondered if it was possible that he crossed path with another Cavalry Knight.

"Yes. I noticed you Drum Bunker Dragon and I know that you inherited my previous Omni Lord will," he bowed to them as he got their full attention, "Pardon me. I forgot to tell you my name. I am the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Meglax. Just Meglax is fine," he raised his body and looked at the group.

"The third one found us," Gao commented, glad they crossed path with one of the Cavalry Dragon. Still, they had no time for the challenge, "Can we wait for the challenge Meglax? We are already busy with something."

"Me too. I felt a disturbance of energy, surely coming from a monster. I went there to investigate. I told the other Cavalry Knights to remained in Tokyo," he grabbed his hand, "But it seemed that fate allowed us to cross path."

"I'm Gao Mikado."

"Takashi Mikado."

"My real name is Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV. But I rather be called Drum."

"A long lineage of Terrestrial," Meglax commented. He heard of that lineage when he joined the Cavalry Knight. One of them was a rival of the XIII. He chose not to tell that detail. It would be a good or bad surprise for the new Omni Lord.

"Yup," Drum proudly replied.

"And I guess that you three are going to get off the train soon," he pointed outside and the forest was slowly claiming its right in the land.

"Yes."

"Maybe we are investigating the same thing. Instead of just wandering around, I don't mind teaming up with you three," he gazed at the Omni Lord, "I'll also have a peek at your capacity as an Omni Lord. I wonder if you truly inherited Tenbu's will."

"Doble and Mizaru already believed so," Gao replied.

"I know. They sent us a message that they joined you. Doble has some doubt about it."

"That little," the Omni Lord pouted.

"You are still a youngling," the Cavalry Knight commented. He looked at his possible new lord and added, "But you must have great potential in the eyes of Tenbu. That's what I'm going to observe. Satisfy me."

He sat with them and it was quiet for a while. They weren't sure what to reply or what to do.

The Sun Fighter smiled and said, "Welcome with us. I'm not sure if Kiri has a place for you. You came by surprise."

"I just hope that Yamigedo soldiers isn't there before we reach our destination," Drum grumbled.

Meglax nodded in agreement. His instinct was telling him it was an Omni Lord that awakened. He hoped they were there in time, and saw what potential this Drum had. He really hoped the red dragon could reach his expectation.

* * *

The four weren't the only one going to the woods and examine what was going on. There were two others who were following them in another wagon. Out of the sight of the four, to avoid detection. Shido, Sofia and Gallows were looking outside and watching the forest was getting dense.

"Dad would have love to see this," the boy commented.

"His time is jail is approaching it's end," the girl reminded him.

"I know," _if you haven't helped the Buddy Police Force, you might have been in there for ten years at least and not just for a little time, _he thought.

The Darkness Dragon gazed outside of the window and let out a small 'Sha'. He crossed his arms and knew it was his fault everything ended that way. His buddy wasn't bringing it up, but it was clear that the finger was pointed at him.

"I should tell you why we are going there again," she told them.

"Yeah. We can end up in big trouble," the boy said as he gulped. They barely knew anything about their current master, but it could go badly quickly.

"We go there and investigate the sudden increase of energy going on in the forest. Our master suspect that an Omni Lord is manifesting over there. Maybe more. We have to find out if it is an Omni Lord and if yes, we take care of them. Maybe Drum as he is one too," she said.

The darkness dragon grumbled, "And we only have one demon to help us for this mission," he turned around and looked at the others, "That dragon is an Omni Lord now. If there is another Omni Lord, we have little chance to beat them."

The two humans thought about it.

Shido suggested, "Maybe it's because he wants to see who it was and know how to deal with them. We don't know which Omni Lord is maybe manifesting."

"And we don't know if it is one of the most powerful Omni Lord or not," Sofia thought back. They knew there was one of them who was known as the powerhouse of the Omni Lords. What they knew was that the monster wasn't speaking with words, but with grunts. He was the current most dangerous Omni Lords, with Tenbu gone.

"We'll know when we see it. We are almost at our destination," Sofia said. She added, "And we also need to collect a little bit of the Omni Lords. Gratos has a means to effectively defeat them."

"Wait," the boy had a thought, "What do we do if they saw us here? Because we shouldn't be there for any reasons."

She thought about it. Her friend was right and if they were seen, what would their excuse be. She replied, "We avoid being seen. That's the best thing we can do for now. If we are seen, we might try to say its coincidence or… Kyoya sent us there to investigate the strange events. Kyoya is curious about it too," she nodded at herself. It was a good idea for her.

"Yeah. We go with Kyoya telling us to go there," Gallows concluded.

They had their backup plan if they were stopped.

Unbeknown to them, they were being stalked by someone else and his buddy. The two let out a small grin as the monster told him what he listened.

"Looks like something interesting is going on," the boy grin grew larger as he gazed back to his buddy.

* * *

Gao, his father, his buddy and the Cavalry Knight went out of the train and marched towards the boarding house.

"How are we going to handle this?" Drum asked.

Gao thought about it and frowned; he had no idea how he could be of any help.

"Let me ask Joker. I think I know what we should do, but we need to be sure this is the right thing," Takashi replied.

Meglax was confused about what the three were talking about. They already knew more than him, "What's going on? It seems like you know what is causing this phenomenon."

The three wondered if they should explain it or not.

Drum crossed his arms and made the decision, "Gao and his dad made a promise to Joker. You need to ask him what is going on. I won't break their promise."

The green dragon gazed at the Omni Lord for a few seconds, before dropping his hat with a hint of annoyance, but letting out a small smile, "Fine. Those two you mentioned must know what is going on. Still, we should hurry before they come here."

Takashi took the lead and the others followed him.

The four were unaware that they were being followed at a safe distance by Sofia, Shido and Gallows. They were grumbling about how they couldn't know more about what was going on.

"What's going on here?" a voice whispered behind them.

"I am curious too about this master of yours," another one said.

He had peach skin brown and yellow hair brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a skull on the chest and pale magenta pants.

The monster was a darkness dragon with a bronze body, a red eye on the middle of his forehead, two wings, two arms ending with sharp blade and a long tail without legs. He was in his SD form and didn't appear that inoffensive compared to Gallows in his SD form.

They immediately recognised Davide and his buddy Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon.

The three frowned, not liking where this was going.

Sofia quickly acted and ordered, "Follow me and I won't have to silence you forever Davide," despite her voice sounding as usual, there was a big hint of a threat towards the boy.

Davide grinned and followed her, while his buddy flew behind him.

* * *

Gao was the first to open the door leading in the building where his friends were living.

Joker was serving the best of his capacity other guests. They were all cute young women who seemed to have a get together for the week ends. Kiri wasn't anywhere in sight. The boy guessed he was in the kitchen.

Joker noticed them and waved at them, "Hello you-" he noticed the green dragon, "Four? Make yourself at ease. I'll finish serving the ladies here and I'll greet you."

"No problem Joker," Gao replied.

Takashi guided them at a tablet.

The four ignored the woman talking together. It was clear that those women just recently finished their studies and spent their last moments together before they had to hunt for jobs.

Takashi remembered he did that when the studies were over. The adult world was very demanding and he did something like that with his friends. Good old times came in his mind,_ I'm getting old, _he let out a soft sighed and smiled. That meant that his children were getting older and it was a good thing.

The ice monster approached them and asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No thanks," Drum said as he crossed his fingers, "We came for your call. I know what's going on."

Joker nodded and turned his attention to the green dragon.

"That's Meglax. He is a Cavalry Dragon," Gao presented the monster.

"I see," he nodded.

"They haven't told me anything, if you are wondering that. It's up to you," he lightly raised his green had.

"Good. I'll explain later," he turned towards the kitchen and went in there, "Kiri. Don't give your new visitors the cooold shoulder. Gao is waiting for you."

"Gao?" Kiri came out of the kitchen and let out a large smile, "Gao! What are you doing here? You didn't call me."

The Mighty Sun Fighter smiled, "We came to pay you a visit," he raised his hands, "And a few other things."

"Something is going on? And who is that?" he pointed at the green dragon.

"I am Meglax. Full name, Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Meglax," he replied.

"O-Okay," the blue haired boy nervously chuckled, "Need anything right now?"

"No thanks. We told that to Joker," the red dragon replied.

"Okay. It's still the middle of the afternoon. I'll finish cleaning everything," he returned to the kitchen.

Meglax lightly frowned as he did notice something about the boy. He felt something coming out of him, but it wasn't what brought him in the house. There was something else in the woods. Still, the boy was worth the attention. He also noticed the others were focused on him, _we are at the same place for different reasons… But I'm feeling like they are both important. That boy… he looked a little like M- Could it be? _He wondered. He won't make any assumption, because the ice monster might explain everything.

Joker came and finished serving the women who kept talking together, "Come with me. I told Kiri I'll show you your room and… Let's talk," he suspiciously gazed at the dragon.

"Do not worry. On the honor of my position as the Cavalry Knight, I won't reveal any of your secrets," Meglax said.

"Good," he had to trust him. He knew he could have faith in those dragons.

They climbed the stairs and they entered in the chamber. The monster of ice waited for them to climb on their bed. He closed the door and crossed his blades, "Gao. I called you because the moment is coming very soon. With those strange earthquakes and something I am starting to feel in the woods, Miseria already began to manifest himself. It's still subtle, but whatever is going on in the woods might make him wake up faster than I hoped for."

"This boy is Miseria… I felt that familiar power in him," the green dragon nodded.

"Yes. My buddy is Miseria, but he wasn't since Yamigedo has been sealed. He was Kiri for so long, living the life of a human by curiosity, before embracing the life of a human for a long time," his red eyes went to Gao, "As I said, with everything going on in the woods, I fear that Yamigedo's demons might come after him, attracted by what lies in the woods. It will be for the best, for both Kiri and Miseria that he comes back now. I… I called because I need your help."

"Of course, we will," Gao replied.

"I can help anyway I can," Takashi replied.

"Of course, I'll help Miseria," Meglax replied.

"Thank you all," Joker bowed to the group and he turned around, "I need… to get everything ready. It might take a while and with everyone around, it's better to wait. When the night comes, we will do it. For Kiri," he said with a hint of sadness and nervousness. The anticipation of what was to come made him fearful of the result. He walked outside of the chamber and mentally prepared himself.

The Cavalry Knight said, "I'll be direct. I came from something else that was suspicious. What is going on in the forest I mean. However, it's important that we help Miseria first. You have my support."

"Thanks," Gao replied.

Takashi thought about it and wondered how he could help Kiri when he turned back to Miseria. He didn't want to let all of the weight on Gao. If he could help, he'll do it.

* * *

Sofia suddenly stopped when they were deep enough in the forest. She quickly turned around and coldly asked, "Why are you even here Davide?" she showed her spellcard ready to use against the boy.

"I followed you when I heard and see a few really nice things," he put his hands in his pockets and let out a small grin, "And I heard a few things. You are working for a master? Seems like it's the one who might have cause chaos at the Buddy Police Force headquarters. I watched a boy and his buddy coming in there and after this…"

"I saw a lot of destructions as I watched the chaos," Deathgaze chuckled as he played with his claws.

"This isn't something to enjoy. We are here on an important mission and an outsider like you should go back where you come from," the girl ordered.

The boy grinned as he turned towards Gallows, "And why is he with you?"

The three knew they couldn't tell the why.

"No one wanted to be my buddy. They don't like it when I scare them. Sha. Sha. Shame for them," the darkness dragon replied.

"Now leave," Sofia ordered.

"Let's go," Shido said.

Davide chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere. Whatever is going on, I want to be a part of it. It seems to be fun to hang up and help this master of yours."

"Me too. I am fairly interested in challenging anyone who stopped us before," Deathgaze added as he snickered viciously. He didn't get over what happened when he lost last year and he wanted revenge.

"And you think betraying Azi Dahaka like that is a good idea? You are still under his order," Gallows warned him, as he played with his claws.

The dragons were ready to go physical if the humans didn't do anything soon. They could see them glaring at each other's already.

Shido and Sofia searched for a way to avoid a fight. They could get spotted by Gao and the others and they would be pointlessly in trouble. Even more because Davide was with them and he might try to rat them out.

"I don't care who my master is Gallows. I only follow those who do something that catch my interest. Right now, Azi Dahaka is boring."

Gallows crossed his arms and said, "Sha."

"Kyoya is also boring. He has nothing interesting to do and he wants nothing to do with my buddy anymore," the darkness dragon continued.

"That says a lot about your buddy. Sha. Sha," the other darkness dragon replied.

"Enough all if you," the girl ordered. She got the attention of everyone. She pointed her finger at Davide, "If you really want to do anything, you will have to convince Gratos and not us."

"No need for that. I'll just prove it myself… Unless you want to fight me now and whatever you are doing here, you will fail," Davide let out a large grin.

"You think you have a chance to quietly defeat me Gallows?"

They didn't know what to reply.

Gallows was the one who decided, "Whatever Sha. If you fail, all the blame is on you," he pointed his claws at the boy and his buddy, "However, they are many things you cannot do, if you don't want to be punished and execute for that," his purple eyes shined a little more as if he was enjoying that threat that remained unsaid.

"I don't care," Deathgaze replied as he raised his hands.

"Tell us what to do," the boy had a satisfied grin.

"First thing, is what you cannot do," Sofia played along, "You cannot push Gao over the edge or he might activate the Future Force. That means that you automatically lose and if he mastered the Future Force, it's over for us. It is the power that overcame Azi Dahaka."

Davide had trouble to believe that part, but the facts was on their side. He sighed and put his hands on his hips, "Fine. What boring things left you have to tell me before I do what I want?"

"We are here to kill an Omni Lord, if it is one that is releasing a strange energy here," Shido continued, grasping enough courage to speak, "If not, we don't cause unnecessary trouble or they will really be onto us."

"You also disguised as those Death Shido right?" Davide wondered as he approached them.

"Shido, what a stupid name you gave to yourself," Deathgaze commented.

Gallows had to agree, but he added, "And that's why they don't suspect my buddy. So obviously pointing to him."

The other dragon could only grumble.

"I don't need to disguise myself like you. They won't find me even if they saw my face," the boy chuckled as he grabbed his deckcase, "I'll handle this on my own."

Sofia grabbed the card with the sealed demon and said, "This is a demon that serves Yamigedo. If you want to do it on your own, you'll have to handle the demon and fight them yourselves."

The boy grabbed it, "I'll get rid of Gao first. If he is gone, it's over for them, right?"

They couldn't protest as the girl admitted, "Drum is the new Omni Lord of Dragon World, so they are a target."

"They will have the night of their night," Davide walked away with his buddy. The two were chuckling at the upcoming chaos and destruction.

The two humans and Gallows remained on the side, wondering what now.

"What do we do?" Shido wondered.

"I'll tell Gratos what happened and what we have to do to avoid failing our mission. Meanwhile, you two go in the forest and find out what is causing the disturbance of energy. Maybe it's another Omni Lord."

"We are on its Sha," the darkness dragon pulled the boy and went deeper in the forest.

The girl prepared to communicate with Gratos as she cursed herself. She didn't notice they were followed by Davide and his buddy. This was not supposed to happen and it might cause Kyoya plan to fail. She decided to call him later and figure out something to do.

She took out a spellcard and began to communicate with the demon, "Gratos. I have some potential bad news to tell you."

The skull face of the demon wasn't looking pleased at all, "-What is it?-"

"We have been followed by someone who wants to serve our master Yamigedo. However, I have no idea of his loyalty."

"-What?-" he grunted.

"We have to let him handle Gao and the Omni Lord Drum. We will use this distraction to investigate the forest. If you want to be certain of his loyalty, you'll test him later."

"-Why did you let him handle the Omni Lord? This wasn't the order.-" the second in command of Yamigedo army was infuriated.

"If we followed your order, he would fight us and the plan would be a complete failure. Our enemies will know who we are and arrest us. Getting the place where our master is resting. It was the best option we have. I'm sorry master Gratos," she wanted to bit her tongue for saying that.

Gratos let out a loud grunt as he punched something, "-I'll accept this as you not being responsible. However, make sure you won't be noticed next time.-"

"We won't. Deathgaze, this boy's buddy is good at hiding in the darkness and shadows," she bowed to him.

"-Still, use this chance to get everything you can.-"

"We won't fail, as long as they are distracted, we act," Sofia replied.

The communication ended. The girl was relieved that the rage wasn't on them, but Davide. However, what would come next, she didn't know.

* * *

The night came. Gao was up. Despite completely believing that Kiri would remain, there was a hint of a doubt troubling him. He knew it wasn't good to doubt himself, but the time was coming. It's not something that he would admit. He won't. He couldn't doubt his friend.

The rest of the day, he spent it talking with Kiri and getting some catching up. It was nice to know what was going on and his friend was sure worried when he learned everything that happened since last time. He remembered the surprise look on his friend gaze when he learned that Drum was an Omni Lord. It all started because Kiri noticed that the dragon's armor was different.

He wondered where Meglax went most of the day. He was waiting with them in the chamber.

Someone knocked at their door.

"Gao. It's time," his father told him.

The boy stood up and nodded, "Yeah. It's time to help Kiri."

They walked outside of their chamber. Joker was waiting for them at the other side, "Not too loud. The other guests are sleeping and we don't want to end up frozen in shame for waking them up. Follow me."

The five went to the main room. The blue-haired boy was there and was yawning, "Sup. Joker… why did you want us to stay up? I know Gao won't be here for long, but we have work tomorrow."

"I know Kiri, but they are things going on in the woods and we have to address them."

"You mean the earthquake buddy? I know they are getting more and more frequent. I don't know why, but I think I'm starting to get a headache," he nervously chuckled, "It's not the same as before Joker. Don't worry about it. I won't let something like that ended us being buddies," he gazed at the side, he was obviously afraid it might be the case.

"Don't worry Kiri. It's not the same. You didn't get anything weird like the Disaster Core or anything trying to get in your mind," Gao let out a large reassuring smile.

Drum noticed that the smile was a little too large, _you're getting nervous buddy._

"It's not… just about that," Joker started. He hesitated and gazed at the others.

Takashi sat by the side of the boy and said, "There is something else going on, but Joker doesn't want to scare you or hurt you."

"W-what is it then? It's worse than-"

"Nononono!" Joker quickly replied was he waved his blades.

Takashi continued, "It's about you, but nothing bad. Joker told us a few things that he was nervous about, since the time was slowly coming."

"What do you know about the Omni Lords?" Meglax asked.

"Omni Lords? Aren't they monsters from different worlds that used their power to maintain balance and-" Kiri realised what he was saying and put his hands on his mouth, "W-what am I saying?"

The group knew that everything was going back to him. They talked about the Omni Lords, but never with that much detail.

"And what about the third Omni Lord?" Drum asked.

Kiri grew nervous when he thought about it. He put his hands on his chest and replied, "Well… I somehow know, but it makes me nervous. It's like… something I don't want to think about and- I think about my father somehow."

The group looked at each other's. They wondered what they should do next.

Joker knew what and approached his buddy, "Kiri. There is something we know and I didn't want them to share it with you. I wanted you to enjoy your life as long as possible, but it isn't anymore?"

"What's going on?" the boy looked at his friend who grabbed his hand.

"I am by your side Kiri," the Sun Fighter replied.

Kiri gulped lightly as he turned towards the frozen monster, "Am I…" he got a nod and said nothing else.

The monster replied, "Yes. You are the third Omni Lord Kiri. Some of your memories are beginning to resurface. Memories of an old life," he kneeled down in front of his buddy, "You are Miseria."

The boy panicked and replied, "N-no. I'm not him. I'm just-" he grabbed his head and nervously trembled.

"You will always be Kiri," Gao confidently replied.

Drum stood up, "Kiri. They are some people with bad intentions coming to hurt you. Because of what's going on in the forest, they might be coming here soon. We want you to be ready."

"No," the young boy replied.

Takashi sighed and took the lead, "Kiri. I know it's scary. We cannot understand how you are feeling right now. We know you don't want to accept this as the true. That you aren't Kiri. However, my son and his buddy are still calling you Kiri. You know why?"

"N-no," he began to lightly sob.

"Because you are Kiri and will remain Kiri. We all believe that. Joker too, but he isn't that good at explaining it."

"H-hey! You want to freeze me with shame or what?" Joker too offense as he huffed and crossed his blades.

His buddy lightly chuckled as he slowly recovered. He gazed at his friend Gao. He looked up to him. His friend was brave. He was afraid of it, _is it real or not? What would you do Gao?_ He knew the answer. He was afraid of the true, afraid he might be Miseria. The image of his father came in his mind. It was familiar and the energy in the forest too. Those memories he shouldn't have, slowly floating in the back of his mind. It awoke with his headache, "Joker… What now?"

The monster gazed at the boy, then at the group and then back to his buddy, "I want you to come with me. There is a small cavern in the woods. Once we go there, it will help you remember everything."

That made the boy nervous, "Y-yeah," _If I'm not, then nothing happens._

"Kiri. I want you to be strong. When you go in there, I'll be by your side, because I've been with Miseria side since our life crossed path. I will never leave you alone. I will never let anyone hurt you. If you need help, I'll be there for you. You are not alone."

"And we are here with you," Gao said with a small smile and winked at his friend.

"Don't forget about us," Drum waved his hands while Takashi nodded.

"I'll make sure no one tries to hurt you. Miseria is truly a respectable Omni lord," Meglax said.

Joker took the lead and the others followed him as they went outside of the boarding house.

The group walked outside and wandered in the woods.

"What is so special about the cavern?" Drum asked.

"I… I cannot really explain well. It's better that you see it with your eyes," the ice monster replied.

Kiri was a little nervous as he wondered if it was true or not. Still, he had to take Gao as an example. He will face whatever was hiding in that cavern. Whatever the true is. He helped his friends against the Disaster Forces, now, it wasn't that different, he told himself many times.

The two dragons stopped when they sniffed something wrong in the air. There were intruders near them. Two of them and it wasn't the other humans in the boarding house.

Drum and Meglax turned around, muscles tensing under their scales.

Gao turned around and when he saw them grunting, knew that something was up, "Someone is following us."

"Two. A human and a darkness dragon," his buddy resumed.

"Show yourself!" Joker ordered as he waved his blades, "Because we don't want you to leave us in the cold you know. Maybe I can freeze you up you little sneakers."

"Too much puns," his buddy whispered.

"Fine," someone replied.

They didn't like who said that. The voice was familiar. Only Takashi and Meglax didn't find any familiarity in that voice.

Davide and his buddy Deathgaze came out of their hiding spot.

"It has been a long time. Remember me?" the monster asked before snickering.

Drum had a deadpan face as he asked, "Who are you again?"

"You bastard!" the darkness dragon yelled, "You dare to forget me! I am the dragon who almost killed that Jackknife Dragon when he was searching for his poor little buddy who left him. Tasuku the whiny boy."

Gao and Drum frowned and really wanted to bring them down.

"What are you doing here? Kids your age shouldn't go outside on their own," Takashi said as he crossed his arms.

"I don't care what my parents would want," Davide replied as he took a step forward. He raised his fingers and pointed at them, "I am here to give a little help to your enemy Gao. I'm here to kill an Omni Lord and your buddy is one."

The moment the boy and the dragon heard that, they knew he wasn't aware that Kiri was an Omni Lord. It was good news.

Gao looked at the others and said, "Go. We'll handle him."

"Davide and that, whoever that dragon is, aren't trouble to us," the red dragon replied.

Deathgaze was insulted and showed his fangs and hissed at them.

The others left except for Meglax who remained on the side of the two, "I think I'll remain here. I'm not sure those two are the only one. If a demon is nearby…" he took his real form. He looked the same, but looked menacing as he frowned at them. He took out his bow and let it on the side, "But if you are convinced to defeat those two, you won't need my help."

Drum chuckled as he took his real form. He took out his long katana and pointed at the darkness dragon, "I'm ready to beat you and be on my way," the red dragon was only pretending to get cocky. He knew they were dangerous.

Davide chuckled as he showed a card in his hand, "I have a little help. A demon who can kill you Drum Bunker Dragon."

Meglax saw the image and frowned when he saw it.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. It will take three or four weeks before the next one will come out. It will be a longer chapter and I'll be busy for a while during those weeks.

Next episode is the second part.


	36. Episode 36: The Awakening Of Miseria

Kiri followed his buddy and Takashi as they went towards the cavern. The boy couldn't help, but glance back. His best friend was busy fighting Davide. He had no fond memories of that boy and only really disliked him. Davide was like a villain, slowly taking shapes. And from what he heard in one reply, might not care for his parents at all.

"That Davide is the opposite of Gao," Takashi commented as he accelerated his pace. He was worried for his son, but knew how well Drum could fight.

"Agreed. During the time I was in Kyoya mansion, he never showed any good deeds. He is someone who enjoy causing chaos. Kyoya wasn't found of that boy either, but he needed as much help as possible. The difference is that Kyoya suffered a lot to follow Azi Dahaka plan, seeing it as the best option. Davide however, it was simply because of the destruction he might cause. It's leaving me cold on the inside, in a bad way," Joker concluded.

They stopped when they reached the cavern. It was lightly illuminating inside and something mysterious was hidden in there.

"What is that?" Kiri asked.

"The cavern where you sealed your memories long ago Kiri. Before you decided to become a human, you hid your power there, trying to understand the mysteries of this world. The reason you came here last year was because… you knew the time was coming to an end."

The boy remembered a few things about the first time they went in the boarding house. The reaction of his buddy was concerning, even more now that Joker just told him why they went there, if he was right.

* * *

**Last Year**

Kiri and Joker went out of the train. They climbed down and walked to their new home.

"I hope you aren't nervous Kiri. It's not in a big city. We won't have any big criminals after us this time," the monster chuckled.

"It was never the case," the boy replied.

"I made them freeze in fear, before they tried anything Kiri. Don't worry, I am here to protect you from any harm," he chuckled.

They walked in the woods for a while. The boy gazed at his buddy who began to show some signs on nervousness, as if he recalled something. His blue tails bounced on the ground a few times, he played with his blades and looked around carefully, as if something dangerous would jump out.

Eventually, the ice monster gasped, "Here?"

"W-what is it Joker?" Kiri asked.

Joker grumbled many incomprehensible things as he did some silly move, as if he was dancing. He jumped left and right, made many complicated poses as if he was a Jojo character and the moonwalk for some reason, "N-nothing Kiri. Just thought it looked familiar, like in my world."

"O-ok," the boy suspiciously replied.

However, his buddy managed to act as if it was of non-importance and never did anything like that again.

* * *

**Present Time**

His buddy brought him back to reality, "So we have to go in there and claim back your memories," his crimson eyes went to the boy, "Are you ready?"

"I'll be here to support you as well," Takashi said.

The boy looked forward and nodded, "Yes," _be like Gao. Be like Gao! _He went into the cavern first, followed by his buddy and Takashi.

* * *

**Episode 36: The Awakening Of Miseria Part 2**

Meglax frowned when he saw the card. He wondered if the monster was the one. His muscles tensed as he let out a low hiss.

"Looks like we hit the right spot somehow," Deathgaze chuckled as he put his claws over his face.

Davide also chuckled as he said, "Maybe we should summon him now? Hum…" he saw the green dragon really wanted to challenge the demon, "Naw. Let's kill Drum first."

His buddy took his real form. He charged forward towards the new Omni Lord and smashed with his tail.

The red dragon dodged it quickly and rolled on the left. He blocked the sharp part of the tail with his large katana.

The two dragons struggled as their weapons collided.

Meglax grunted and said, "Summon that demon now human."

"Naw. I like this little look of agony on your face. I rather made you tense a little more. Much easier to beat you next," he chuckled.

That stopped when Deathgaze was sent against a few trees by the Omni Lord punch.

"As an old saying I heard once. Falcon Punch!" Drum grinned.

Deathgaze flew back up and quietly grunted, "He is much stronger than before," he could see their difference being much larger than expected, _is this the power of the Omni Lord, or just Drum himself? _He hated feeling weaker than his enemy and planned revenge.

The red dragon charged and slowly pushed the darkness dragon backward, "You didn't change Deathgaze, but I did. I'll never be weak anymore," he pushed the defense of his enemy away and kicked the monster in the stomach, sending him in the air. He flew in the air and joined the other monster.

Davide frowned as he took out his spellcard. He casted a spell that was immediately blocked by Gao.

"We have been dealing with demons for a while Davide. They are stronger than your buddy. This time, we will arrest you for attempted murder," the boy took out his Buddy Police Force badge.

The other one grunted as he took a few steps back. He reconsidered annoying the green dragon. He should summon the demon now, _if the other one charged, it's already over, _he thought.

* * *

Shido, Sofia and Gratos went deeper in the woods. They were searching for the source of the unstable energy. The trio continued deeper.

The two humans yelped when they lost their balance as an earthquake suddenly started. They were on their knees and covered their head as they had been trained in school.

The darkness dragon was unfazed as he floated in the air. Still, he went above the two humans and ready to destroy any branches coming down at them. There was one falling on his buddy and he broke it in pieces with his claws.

Once it calmed down. The two stood up and panted.

"I hate when it happens. There is always a chance of a tidal wave," Shido complained.

"This one is different. I can feel it. We might be getting closer to whatever is causing this," she took the lead.

"Maybe it's an Omni Lord. Sha. Sha," the dragon suggested.

"There is a chance."

"It might be good for us if it is an Omni Lord. If it is, what do we do?" Shido asked.

"We do nothing else. We have nothing to attack him and if it's their strongest, we have no chance anyway," Sofia replied.

"We should just confirm who he is," Gratos concluded for them as he went forward.

The humans followed him and accelerated their pacing, wondering what they would find. They had a hint of fear that whatever it was, it might attack them on sight.

* * *

The inside of the cavern looked as ordinary as expected. Kiri was behind his buddy as he observed his surrounding. He wasn't sure what to expect, but an ordinary cavern with nothing standing out wasn't what he had in his mind.

Joker lightly chuckled as he said, "It is deeper in the cavern. Almost no one ever went in its deepest part."

"Good to know," Takashi replied as he remained by the side of the monster.

They continued until they reached the deepest part of the cavern. The group stopped and gazed at the end of the cavern. They could see some traces of light. The trio approached it and they stopped when darkness was washed away by the light.

"W-what is that?" the boy nervously asked his buddy.

"This is the form of your sealed memories. If it is shining like that, it means that it would soon come back to you buddy," the monster made of ice turned his head toward his buddy and his red eyes lightly paled for a second, "Buddy. Do not be afraid. I am here with you."

"I'm… I won't," Kiri gulped.

"You are not alone Kiri. My son and Drum are fighting to make sure nothing happen to you. They will come out of whatever that boy had in his mind," Gao's father said. He let out a small, but reassuring smile.

"You're right," the boy said. He wanted to take the first step, but his feet didn't move.

"If you don't go to it, it would eventually come for you buddy… Kiri, I'll get in the light with you. I will guide you through your memories," Joker kindly said, "They are so many wonderful things you experience on Earth, sealed away with Miseria memories. You lived many lives as human and there is one thing that will surprise you. He never left you alone forever," he added.

"He?" the boy didn't understand it, but he felt a little bit of the light touching him somehow. Once it happened, a flash of someone came in his head. That was enough to convince the boy to take the first step.

"Good luck you two," Takashi said.

Joker went behind him and pushed him, "We might need your words too Takashi."

"Sure," he didn't want to get into the privacy of those memories, but Kiri gazed at him. He needed more than just his buddy. Someone to witness everything. Someone to remind him that he was Kiri, "I won't let you alone."

The ice monster stood just in front of the light, "Whatever something is scaring you. Whatever the memories showed you Kiri. I will chase the fear from you. Many of those memories, I've witnessed them. First… Fully remember be," he put his blade on his chest.

The three went into the light, the memories of Miseria and the many lives of Kiri as a human through history.

* * *

Davide had enough and he decided to summon the demon to defeat them. He would not accept defeat. The boy raised his card and grunted, "You asked for it Gao!"

The boy summoned the demon. The silhouette was quickly recognised by the green dragon who grabbed his arrow. Hr frowned and was ready to fight he monster.

The demon was a black dragon wearing a red armor. It had a pair of green eyes in his black face, a black pair of horns came out of it. He had a long black tail hitting the ground. He held in his hand a long scythe and a sword don his back.

"Ogre Size Dragon!" Meglax grunted.

The buddy of Davide felt on the ground and panted. He tried to stand up. The battle exhausted him, "He's too strong," it made him sick to even admit that.

Drum landed on the ground and pointed his long sword at the other monster, "Looks like I finished him just in time."

Meglax took one step forward and said, "Drum Bunker Dragon. This dragon is mine."

The red dragon gazed at the other one, eyes shining on them. He did not like it as he focused on the Cavalry Knight, "You're sure?"

"Yes," a bit of venom was in his voice, "Drum Bunker Dragon. Respect my will. I will defeat this demon. However, I want you to convince the other Omni Lords to give judgement for this demon. Ogre Size Dragon murdered my family Drum. I will be the one who stop him, but… Tenbu told me to bring justice to my family. Killing him won't be enough."

"Fine Meglax. However, if you are in danger, I will stop you," the red dragon warned him.

"And if I am losing myself, stop me. I'll consider accepting you as my Omni Lord," the green dragon gazed at the red one. He got a nod and the dragon marched forward, "Hey! Ogre Size Dragon!" the green eyes focused on his face, "Remember me?"

The demon snickered as he crossed his arms. He took a step forward and replied, "Yes. The stupid dragon who thought he could get me on his own. I thought you would have died in that puddle of yours," his tail bounced with excitement at those sweet memories of his. He played with his weapons, "Sad you survived. The good news is that I can hurt you and torture you again. Will you lose your mind once again? The rage of yours was so delicious to destroy."

Drum and Gao thought it did not make sense and that the monster was a horrible living being.

Deathgaze bowed down, "I am so far from his level," he claimed with shame. He managed to fly back in the air, "I'm rea-"

"I don't need a dead weight who cannot do a scratch on an Omni Lord," Ogre said as he turned his faze at the darkness dragon, "You are just a waste of Yamigedo's time and my time," he turned his shining eyes at his adversary, "Come and fight with us Omni Lord."

Drum chuckled as he put his sword in the ground and crossed his arms, "It seems I don't need too. Meglax will defeat you."

The Cavalry Knight nodded as he grabbed an arrow and aimed at the demon, "It won't be the same. Be warned Ogre Size Dragon."

The evil dragon laughed loudly as he charged at the green dragon.

Meglax dodged the blade coming at him and jumped on a tree. When he was in the air, he grabbed his arrow and aimed at the face of the dark demon and fired. He missed his target and quickly fired another one, forcing the enemy to block instead of engaging against him.

The battle began and the two dragons were going all out.

Drum and his buddy watched it, "Gao. Make sure that Davide doesn't do anything. Because he will."

"I know buddy."

* * *

Kiri opened his eyes as he saw many bubbles containing some strange light inside of it. The boy wasn't sure what they were. He felt alone and isolated, until he felt the cold arm of his buddy.

"We are here with you Kiri," Joker told him.

"Don't forget about it," Takashi added.

The boy smiled and called his courage. He somehow knew what he had to do. He grabbed the first bubble and closed his eyes. Something came to him, "W-what is that?" He opened his eyes and looked around. They were somewhere else.

* * *

**Far Away In The Past**

An older version of Kiri was on a battlefield. He was wearing a samurai armor and held a long katana in his hands. Many warriors were charging towards another group. He was nervous that anything could go wrong for them.

"Are you afraid my friend?" a man asked him.

He turned around and saw an older version of Gao. His black and red hair shined a little over his blue and red armor, that stood out from the other warriors on their side, "A little."

The one looking like Gao said, "Come on. We are together," he grabbed his friend hand and let out a confident smile, "As long as we fight as one, we shall bring Nobunaga down."

The boy nodded as his fear was washed away by his side. The two charged with the other soldiers as they joined the battlefield.

After a long battle, it was over. The soldiers were exhausted.

The two friends that looked like Kiri and Gao were a little on the side as they watched the remaining of the carnage.

The soldiers commented, "Those two are a formidable pair."

"If they weren't here, we might have lost this one."

The leader of the squadron said, "Those two are fighting as one. Fully trusting each other's to watch their back. They had no fear from an enemy coming from behind," he crossed his arms and added, "Let them be a source of inspiration for everyone."

They nodded and talked to each other's.

The one looking like Kiri sighed and commented, "So few worried for the enemies we defeated. Some were just trying to live a better life."

The other one nodded, "Some were following their code. Others loyal to Nobunaga," he finished cleaning his weapon from the blood, "Maybe their next life will be kinder."

"Y-yeah," he was silent for a few seconds. The man with blue hair thought of their own mortality. One day, his best friend might fall under the blade of Nobunaga or his soldiers.

"What is it?" the man asked as he put his blade in his scabbard. He turned around and noticed the nervousness of his friend.

"I… I thought that maybe… one of us might fall under our enemies one day," the man looking like Kiri admitted.

The one looking like Gao snickered, "As if I'll let them beat me," he sighed when his friend was not chuckling.

The other one added more, "I'm… afraid of what would our last time together be or when it will be. Since we began this war, I have always thought about it. More and more."

"Do not worry. We are friends and as long as we are together, we will not lose."

"I know. Everyone is saying that we are a powerful duo, but they will aim at us more and more as it goes on."

The older of them grabbed his black hair and grumbled, making a mess of his hair cut. He thought more and said, "I know what would calm you."

"What is it?"

"We make a vow."

"A… vow?" he understood and nodded, "Sure."

"I vowed that we will be friends together. If one of us falls, that person will come back and stand by the side of the other one once again."

"But-" the one looking like Kiri pushed that doubt away, "No matter when, we shall be side by side. If we are separated, we will come back together."

They said at the same time, "Always," they finished their vow, and both let out a relief smile on their face.

* * *

Kiri released the bubble as it went into his mind. He looked at the others and asked, "W-was that me and Gao? B-but-"

"It was you and… As your kind said, an older incarnation of Gao."

"How?"

"I don't know how the souls of the human works. However, both of you took that vow seriously. I know, I watched it from afar. A promise to always come back together in some way. Gao is a human, a mortal. His previous incarnation would die eventually while you live. Still, he always managed to come back by your side in some way."

"R-really?" the boy asked.

"Watch more, the many times Gao and you hold that sacred oath. To always come back together."

"Wait. You are telling me that my son could be-"

"He is. Fate always brought the two together somehow. That's why they met last year," Joker answered. He crossed his blades and said, "Gao was a great human in his many lives. He does change a little, but his kind nature always remains."

Kiri knew that everything was true now but knowing that an old oath between him and his friend was there, it made him smile. His friendship with Gao was deeper than he thought. He grabbed the next one and relieved more memories.

* * *

Meglax avoided the scythe coming at him and rolled on the ground. He jumped in the air and avoided another attack and countered by firing an arrow at the face of the other demon. His attack was blocked, but he didn't care. The moment he landed on the ground, he did a back flip and avoided the tail of Ogre, "You didn't get that much stronger," he muttered to the murderer of his family.

"I am just holding back. I enjoyed our previous battle, but it was a little disappointing how quickly you felt."

"I doubt you know how to hold back. Still, I am holding back too," he let out a large grin, "If I can beat you without going to my full power," he grabbed his knife and charged, "That will crush your spirit!"

The other dragon avoided the attacks coming at him and blocked anything. The demon grunted as he couldn't find any opening to counterattack.

Deathgaze was waiting for an opportunity to jump in the fight. He and his buddy wanted to kill Drum as quickly as possible. Anything to hurt the boy Gao and his friends. He checked if he had an opening and noticed that the Omni Lord was carefully watching him, _he expects me to pull something like that, _he frowned. He had to be quicker when he acted. That was all.

Davide grabbed a spellcard, ready to use it to turn the tide of the battle. He just had to be much faster than Gao and anticipated what he would use, _Gao often uses a shield to protect his buddy. I need to aim so the shield won't be effective._

The Cavalry Dragon grunted when he was kicked on the chest and sent away. He rolled on the ground a few times before he jumped back to his feet. He cleaned his armor and his hat from the dust, "Looks like you were holding back after all," he cracked the bones of his neck as he frowned, "I will go all out now Ogre. You will pay for what you did to my family and everyone you killed. However, I promise you it will be worse than what I wanted to do to you the first time we fought," he let out a war cry and charged once again.

* * *

Kiri finished looking his old memories as a human being. He was on his knees as he checked on his buddy, "Are those… all the time I spent with Gao?"

"Yes Kiri. From the time where you lived a simple life as a citizen of Kyoto, to the harder time of the Second World War. You always crossed path one day in your life and you became best friend. That promise was powerful enough that somehow, it became true. Maybe it was his power that forged that vow and maybe some of Miseria. I don't know what you both did, but this is what happened. You two became friends and remained friends even when he dies. He came back for you during all those times," the monster smiled with his eyes and said, "You made a wonderful friend."

Takashi crossed his arms and said, "I can't believe my son went through so much… somehow," he didn't really understand how it was possible, but seeing his son previous incarnation was reassuring. His boy was always a good person at heart, no matter how harsh the world was to him. It reassured him of his son future. He wondered how his boy would react when he learned about it. Still, it wasn't that important right now, "They are more for you to see Kiri," he was certain of it.

"Now buddy. It is time for you to recover your memories of Miseria. Do not worry, I will be by your side, helping you remembering everything."

"Y-yeah," he was a little uncertain.

"To help you through this, it's best that you begin remembering everything through our meeting. It will be smothered after you remember me," he pointed at a bubble where the memory was.

The boy grabbed it. It was larger than those he had before. Probably because his memories of that life were much longer than before. He checked at it and saw Joker, who looked a little different.

The boy checked at it and saw how they first met "You… Weren't a good monster," he commented.

"I am ashamed to admit it, but I wasn't Kiri. I was a criminal who tried to steal your Omni Lord Emblem. Look at it please. See how you saved me from my old self."

Kiri did so and observed it.

* * *

Miseria sat on the corner, watching the small fire he made for the night. He gazed at the monster made of stone on the side, his body still cracked and damaged from the impact of his powerful attack. The Omni Lord knew he went too far on his attack. He was certain he held back, to make sure not to break the monster like that. He gazed down in shame and sighed. He already treated those wounds with his magic. The cracks were smaller than when they were made. It didn't seem like there was something coming out before, like the life of the monster itself. Still, it took a long time for the monster to wake up.

The monster painfully coughed as he put his blades on his chest, "I-" he turned on the side and saw the Omni Lord. He quickly tried to stand up, but the pain awoke in his chest and lost his balance.

Miseria stood up and approached the monster.

"S-stay away!" he pointed his blade at the Omni Lord.

"You are still hurt. You need to rest, or you won't survive the night," he ordered calmly.

The monster tried to stand up once again and the pain came back. The Omni Lord approached him, and he put the monster back on the ground.

The rock monster tried to escape from his predicament. He tried to escape, but eventually gave up when the pain was too much in his chest. He rested down and resigned to his fate.

"Good. It will take a few days until you are healed. If you don't try anything," he warned him. The boy stood up and returned to the camp.

The monster gazed at him quietly for a while. He didn't know why but didn't care to ask. He simply observed the Omni Lord. He had to bite his time and eventually, he would take the emblem. He had a few days to get a small understanding if the Omni Lord.

* * *

The green dragon avoided the weapons and jumped back. He ducked under the next attack and rolled on the left before the tail whipped him. He blocked more attacks with his knife. He grunted as he couldn't get a chance to counter. His best way of taking the offensive was to use his bow and arrows. He avoided more attacks and took his chance to slid under the demon and slashed the left leg. He caused little damage and the demon barely bled.

Ogre chuckled, "Not bad. You held on longer than I anticipated," he chuckled as he prepared his scythe, "I will end your life soon," he let out a large grin.

"I'm a little disappointed in you. You still didn't hit me while I hurt you. Even if it is barely, it's more than you," he prepared his next attack.

The two dragons charged, and they fought for a while. The sounds of their weapons bounced on each other's and echoed in the forest.

Drum lightly frowned as he watched Deathgaze, "He might try something Gao. I'll do something if he tries anything. Focus on Davide."

"I will," the boy replied as he held a spellcard.

Davide frowned as he couldn't take action. He never expected to be under such gaze from the boy. Before, Gao wouldn't be that focused on him and often watching the monster. It was still the same, but the accursed boy was more aware of his surrounding. He checked on the red dragon who was focused on his buddy.

The darkness dragon hated to be forced into inactivity. The gaze of the Omni Lord was all on him and it made him nervous.

Drum gave one quick gaze to the two warriors fighting in the battlefield. He wished it were him who handled the demon, but it was the best course of action. He had to believe in the Cavalry Knight. It also meant to believe in Tenbu and everything he taught him.

The dragons continued to violently fight against each other's. Meglax tried to take some distance and used his arrow but gave up on that. He decided to change his idea. He knew how he could get Ogre off guard, but he needed to wait for the perfect chance to attack. He had to keep avoiding everything coming at him and when the chances came, he would get him.

He frowned as he waited for his opportunity.

* * *

Shido, Gallows and Sofia continued to wander deeper in the forest. The boy was getting nervous as the earthquake were getting more and more frequent as they were closer to the source of the instability.

"Even in the air, I can feel everything shaking around," the monster grumbled as his purple eyes were spinning a little. He flew lower and slapped his face a few times to get his focus back.

"We have to find out what is going on and give our report to Gratos," Sofia reminded them.

"We know," the darkness dragon replied with a deadpan face.

"I'm starting to think it's the strongest Omni Lord that is here. Just a feeling," Shido commented.

"I have to agree," she replied. She accelerated her pacing. She knew they were near their destination.

They reached it and stopped as they watched what was going on. They could feel some aura on the ground, trying to get out. Sofia even felt a little nervous now, feeling what was near them.

Her friend gulped as he grabbed his left arm, wondering if it would be better to turn around soon. If that thing came out, they were done for by just being there.

The darkness dragon flew higher and looked down. He stopped when he saw the energy coming out of it. He saw it literally and he flew back towards them, "I can literally see his power!"

Sofia took out a spellcard and activated it. The group waited for the spell to finish its effect.

Shido was ready to grab her and escape quickly if it turned wrong. The Omni Lord when felt threatened and took the offensive.

The girl remained focused on her task and eventually, it was done. The card stopped shining and sighed. She turned towards them and said, "It's done. We should turn around and make our leave."

"And get Davide," the boy sighed.

"And Deathgaze," Gallows grumbled as he crossed his arms.

They walked away. None of them dear to say that everything went okay just in case something would happen to prove them wrong.

"Do you think he might be watching us?" Shido quietly asked.

The girl nodded negatively.

"Okay. You think we should talk to Kyoya too?" the boy asked without getting specific. Even if she said no, it might not be the case.

Sofia thought about it and nodded positively, "I think it might be for the best. If we are absent for too long…"

"Yeah. He might get suspicious," the boy agreed.

"And Azi Dahaka will get on my back and he will be infuriated," the darkness dragon added his little touch.

The humans felt on the ground when another earthquake stroke. However, that one was much stronger than before. They put their hands over their head.

Gallows felt on the ground, feeling the energy disoriented him. He put his hands on his head and grumbled nervously, "T-this isn't fine at all!"

It stopped and the three stood up.

"Let's hurry up," Shido said as he accelerated.

No one would disagree with him.

* * *

**Long Ago: Miseria Memories**

A few days passed and the monster wounds were finally closed. He was feeling much better, but confused.

The Omni Lord helped him and watched over him for the few days. He found nothing to use against Miseria. He was like a closed book that he couldn't open it no matter how many times he tried. He also felt like the other one read every of his moved and thought process. It was nerve racking for the monster. Many thoughts came about the monster who saved his life, when he tried to kill him. He didn't understand at all.

Miseria looked at his red eyes and stood up, "You are better," he turned around, "And be careful."

"Omni Lord," the rock monster grunted.

He stopped and gazed at him, "I didn't intent to hurt you that much," Miseria had noticed that the monster was often in his thought during his healing process. He couldn't do anything until he was good enough. It was probably the first time he focused so much on his own thought instead of acting or gaining something.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why help me?"

"I told you. Because I didn't intend to almost break you. You aren't an evil being," he walked away.

The rock being stood up and approached the other monster before he could walk away, "That's not what I meant! Why help me? Why save someone who tries to kill you?"

"Because you aren't evil," Miseria replied.

"That's it?" he grunted.

The Omni Lord continued to walk away.

"Don't go away like that! I won't accept that excuse! You just pitied me!" he quickly went in the way of the Omni Lord, "Think you can just leave me like a piece of rock? Not at all! I'm sure you know what I am! A monster who kills and steal others!"

"Because you don't know anything else. You must have thought back on your actions already," Miseria answered with confidence.

The other one didn't take it well and kneeled to the level of the humanoid monster, "Don't talk like you know me! Like you can read me!"

"You cannot take an honest answer? I told you, I only eliminate evil. You aren't," he tried to walk on the side, but the other one didn't let him pass.

"You are just pretending! You can't be serious! I am nothing!" he yelled at the other one.

The Omni Lord noticed that his actions might came from a deeper problem. It wasn't just his tool for survival. He didn't just kill for that. He wasn't evil, but there was something else. He saw himself as a being that had no value for the rest of the world. He wondered how he should reply. He had to choose his words carefully now. He already antagonised the monster once again and seemed ready to fight.

"Got anything to tell me? Don't leave me to stone?" the rock monster said that pun without trying to be funny. He let it escaped by accident. He stopped in his anger and gazed at the side, "Answer me… I mean."

The sudden de-escalation of the monster anger gave the chance for Miseria to countered, "Every life means something to me. As an Omni Lord, I have to value that above all else or I'm just a scum," he calmly said. He did have some passion in his reply.

The monster gazed at him.

The Omni Lord wondered what was going on in the mind of the monster and waited for his reply.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. There is more to come in another episode. There is more to put in there and I don't want to cut corners. Next one will come out in three weeks too. I'm still pretty busy for now.

Next episode might be as big as this one or shorter. I don't know until I've done it.


End file.
